


Life is Stranger

by FatalGrief



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 171
Words: 207,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalGrief/pseuds/FatalGrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of the narrative of Life is Strange where Chloe acquires the powers instead of Max. Contains explicit language, mild erotica and mature themes including suicide, drug use, violence, institutional neglect/abuse and same-sex relationships. Please support Dontnod and purchase the game. It is simply a masterpiece of storytelling - a work of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want to Die

"Chloe, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Some girl."

"Okay. Coming. Just a minute."

Chloe grabbed the pile of flyers from the printer and stacked them on the shelf. 'Nearly a hundred. Cool. Now let's go see who Stepdouche is trying to set me up with now. I'm sick of him trying to pick my friends for me - the ones _he_ thinks are suitable. I swear he thinks I'm one of his recruits. Asshole.'

She swaggered down the stairs, but at the sight of her visitor she stopped dead. It wasn't one of David's 'They'll be good for you.' arrangements.

"What in the fuck do _you_ want?"

"Chloe, watch your mouth."

"Or what? You're not my father. Mind your own goddamn business."

"Chloe, I'm just trying to help you, that's all. Please. I don't want to fight."

"I never asked for your help, now leave me the hell alone."

David Madsen retreated to the garage, shaking his head. He knew he was hard on Chloe, but he really wanted to help her. He did care deeply for her, but she would never accept that, he knew. He wasn't William. Joyce had managed to move on, but Chloe was still firmly stuck in the past, always wishing for people she couldn't have. As long as she was unable to recover what had been torn from her, she would remain angry. At him. At Joyce. At the world. He knew he had his own issues (which weren't helping, nosir) but he was working on them. Joyce and Chloe were his world. He would never give in.

"Chloe, I'm so sorr..."

"Get the fuck off of my doorstep! You've got hella nerve showing up here now."

"Please, Chloe, I just want to..."

The taller girl rapidly lunged forward, her face now nearly touching that of the visitor. The feral snarl was barely audible. "Go. Now. You and me are done. Don't _ever_ fucking come back here. Stay the fuck away from me. I hate you."

Chloe tried to restrain it, but she was visibly shaking, pure boiling anger taking over her entire being. The smaller girl backed away, totally silent. She looked at Chloe for a second, then turned and walked away, clearly dejected. Chloe began to head back inside, but cut back to her truck instead. She was in no mood for Stepdouche now. She roared past the girl with complete disregard for her, or anything else. She could barely see. Her heart was pounding, red tendrils of rage pulsing into her vision. Tears of fury were also welling up in her eyes. But she knew exactly where she was going - her 'home away from hell'.

She arrived at the junkyard in a billow of black smoke and acrid dust, leaving the vehicle as it was still moving, letting it run to a stop in the vegetation. Frankly, she wouldn't have cared if it fell off a cliff. She flopped down in the hut, cigarette already lit. She produced a beer from inside her jacket and drank slowly. The tremors gradually subsided. A single tear slipped from her sky-blue eyes occasionally.

'Max fucking Caulfield! I can't believe she actually just turned up like that, as if no time had passed. What was she thinking? That I'd run to her and give her a great big hug? No fucking way!' She had really wanted to hit her, five years of pain and misery all packed into a single punch. Chloe had no idea why she hadn't. Max certainly deserved it.

'Why didn't she stay in touch with me? What did I ever do to her? When I needed her more than ever, she abandoned me. I would never have done that to her. We were BFF's, for fuck sake. Or so I thought. Fuck her. Fuck everything!'

She looked around her hut, surrounded by memories of Rachel. The tears came faster. 'My dad, Max, Rachel. They've all deserted me. I can't cope on my own. I have no one. I'm all alone.' The universe was mercilessly mocking her. Now it was teasing her with Max, dangling the brown-haired girl in front of her, as if to say 'Here she is. Look how cute she is. How beautiful. How adorable. She's your best friend. She broke your heart. She's here to break it again. Go on, please let her, we could do with another laugh.'

'Screw you world. I'm sick of playing your game. I can't do it any more. I'm not doing it.' The inevitable sobs came, sudden and violent. The pain in her chest became intense, but she couldn't stop. It was nothing compared to the emotional agony. Her life was black. No light at all, or hope of any in the future. Eventually she just sat there in silence, staring at the sign she had written last week - 'I WANT TO DIE'.

She didn't want to be here. Rachel was everywhere. Except that she wasn't here. 'I'm somewhere, you're somewhere. I'm nowhere, you're nowhere.' That song broke Chloe every time. It just about summed up her miserable life. She got up before the sobs started again, and reversed the truck as fast as the aged vehicle could manage.

The lighthouse shone bright white in the morning sun. The clouds behind it gave it the appearance of an angel. How ironic. The only angels Chloe had ever known had bought her nothing but heartache. Chloe rolled a joint in the driver seat, then headed slowly up the path, the truck door still ajar and the keys left in the ignition. She could hear the birds twittering in the trees around her. It was so tranquil here. The birdsong usually soothed her, but not today.

Chloe plopped down on the bench and lit the joint. Her grimace slowly faded as the warmth coursed through her, but she looked far from happy. Her eyes were dead. Completely unreadable. 'We used to have picnics here after the tourists had left for the year. Mom panicking any time Max or me went within a mile of the cliff edge. Dad burning his fingers on the barbecue and letting slip a curse. "That's a dollar for the swear jar." SuperMax and Cap'n Chloe, the Pirates of Arcadia Bay.'

The surf pounded on the rocks below, the sound mixing with that of the forest behind. She could see down to the beach near the town, and the whales laying there. 'Those beached whales look so sad. I kind of know how they feel.' Chloe loved this spot more than any other. That is why she chose it today. There could be nowhere else. She remembered the day her dad caught the two of them climbing on the roof of the nearby hut. 'He tried to give us a timeout, and I just laughed at him...I miss you so much Dad. I love you.' But he was gone. Forever. So was Max. They were on the other side of a locked door, and Chloe did not have the key. She was utterly unaware of the doe watching her from amongst the trees. Chloe finished her joint, let it drop to the ground, arose from the bench, sprinted forward...and jumped.


	2. You Can't Go Home Again

Max tenderly placed Lisa in the corner, ensuring that her beloved baby was in a position to receive at least a little sunlight.

"Don't over-water it Max."

"Please Mom. _Lisa_ , not 'it'."

"Okay, don't over-water _Lisa_ then. Has anyone ever told you just how sweet you are?"

"Yes Mom. You. A million times."

"That's because you are, my little Munchkin."

"Mom. Sheesh. I'm seventeen."

"You'll always be my baby, no matter how big you get."

Max smiled to herself as she gently caressed Lisa's leaves. Her mom might be mushy as hell (and you're not, Maxine?), but she was the best. She missed her and Dad already, and she hadn't even been here a week. She hoped that once classes started next week she would be way too busy for homesickness. Max had decided not to tell anyone here that she had a pet name for her plant. It might well be an academy for twelfth grade seniors, but that doesn't mean that all the students are mature.

Well. That was it. She was officially moved in. She liked her new room. It had a great view out of the window and was large enough to work in yet still nicely cosy. It was still sinking in with Max that she had been accepted for a scholarship here. It had one of the best photography courses in the country. Mr Jefferson's credentials were beyond reproach. She couldn't wait to finally meet him after reading about him for so long. The photography scholarship was the main reason she had come back to Arcadia Bay. 'You can't go home again. Well, Mr Wolfe, we'll see about that, won't we?'

Max considered putting in a little guitar practice. Or maybe a shower? What about touring the dorm and meeting her fellow students? 'Yeah, sure, Miss Chronically Shy 2013.' Max knew she was desperately trying to avoid what she knew she had to do. 'Stop lying to yourself, Caulfield. You know damn well Blackwell isn't the real reason you came back here. Quit messing about and get it done.' She wasn't scared. She was absolutely terrified. Max knew that if she avoided the situation for much longer, the fear would paralyse her.

'Go. Now Max. Or you never will.' She donned her burgundy top and bolted for the door. She hoped she wouldn't bump into anybody, as that would just give her the excuse she so badly wanted to prevent her from leaving. Not a soul was about. 'Just my luck!'

The bus ride was the worst she had taken in her whole life. Keeping her eyes locked onto the lighthouse out of the window, she fidgeted like a six-year old who was sorely in the need of the restroom. 'I can't do this. I must have been high to even contemplate this ridiculous notion. What the hell am I going to say? Screw it! I'm getting off!' Max practically leapt from her seat as if stung and made her way to the front of the bus, cursing herself for her cowardice. If only she had a friend to come with her. 'Max, you're pathetic!' What Max then glimpsed out of the window gave her instant butterflies - 'Cedar Avenue'

'Oh crap.'

Everything looked the same. Five years may have been and gone, but you could scarcely tell that from looking at the quaint avenue. 'The road may not have changed, but I dread to think what else has.' Max realised she had been just standing there on the sidewalk for an eternity. 'Move Max. Do it. For once in your life, take a fucking leap!'

Even the house hadn't changed. Still the same faded peeling blue paint. William never did get around to repainting it. 'Time and tide wait for no man.' An old, battered truck was strewn across the driveway at a chaotic angle, partially blocking the sidewalk. 'That's my Chloe.' thought Max, a wry smile gracing her lips. Then the fear wiped it away. She gingerly headed up the path with a lump the size of an orange in her throat, hesitated, and knocked on the door.


	3. Tears Before Bedtime

Sitting at the fountain back at Blackwell, Max was cradling her most treasured possession – the last photograph William ever took. She was struggling to reconcile the young girl with the tender, sweet smile and long, flowing hair in the photo with the blue-haired, rage-filled woman she had just met. What could possibly have turned the one into the other? 'A stupid question, Max. It was _you_. _You_ did that to her. Bravo, SuperMax. Step up and collect your trophy.' The last three words Chloe had said to her were playing on a loop in her head - 'I hate you.' Max knew it was true – she could see the raw, undiluted vitriol in Chloe's flaming azure eyes - those eyes directed right at Max. She genuinely thought that Chloe was going to beat her, right there and then. 'Why didn't she? I've never had a proper fight in my life. I am definitely no match for her. Besides, it's not like I could actually complain, is it? I totally asked for it. Never mind Chloe hating me - I hate myself. What in the hell have I done? My best friend. My only friend. I destroyed her. By simply doing nothing. For five whole years. Max, you left her to rot.' She could feel the tears starting to rise.

"Er. Hi. You okay?"

Max looked up. 'Oh fantastic. A boy. Can this day possibly get any worse?'

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff, is all. Sorry, but I'd really like to be alone right now. Thanks for the concern though." 'Take the hint, Testosterone Terence.'

"Well it's just that you look really, really sad and, um, your bag has fallen in the water."

"What? Shit! Are you cereal?"

Max grabbed the bag out of the pool so quickly that a trail of water streamed through the air and caught the side of the boy's pants, soaking the leg on one side.

"Sorry."

"It's cool. It's just H20." said the boy, smiling.

Max ignored him. She was more concerned about her camera. Opening the bag only confirmed what she already knew - her polaroid had officially taken a shit. The only consolation was that she had taken the photo out before the bag went for its unscheduled dip.

"Well that's just fucking awesome. Another cherry to top off this shitty fucking bastard of a day!" said Max, and threw the camera as far as she could, smashing it into pieces. It nearly hit some skater types sitting on the wall nearby. They looked over in her direction. Max's glare was enough. They went back to their conversation.

"I'm sorry about your camera. It's been nice meeting you, but I have to get going now. I hope your day gets better. See you around."

"Er, yeah...thanks..."

"Warren."

"Thanks Warren. My name's Max."

"Okay Max, take care. Laters."

The boy wandered off in the direction of the dorms. Max decided to wait a while. He seemed harmless and friendly enough, but the last thing she wanted right now was to get involved with a boy. As a friend or whatever. She had enough to deal with currently. She didn't need any complications like that. She put the photo carefully in her pocket and sat back down, leaving her sodden bag in the sun, slowly oozing liquid over the tarmac like fresh road kill. The lighthouse again drew her gaze. It sat on top of the bluff like some sort of sentinel guarding the bay. For some reason this unsettled her. It was the same lighthouse as ever, but today it was ominous somehow. A sudden chill came over her. 'Time to go Maxine. Now you're spooking yourself. What the hell is wrong with you?' As she reached her dorm she saw three girls blocking the steps. She knew the type straightaway – jock meat. 'Yeah, they're gonna be a problem for sure. Brilliant. Well these three are about to realise they picked the wrong person to mess with today. I've had enough of this shit.'

"Sorry, can't you see the sign?" said the one in the centre. 'Of course. The Prime Princess.' thought Max.

"What?"

"No dorks allowed."

Max was past caring. "Like whatever bitch. Move."

The three girls shot up in unison, as if they were marionettes responding to the hands of the puppet master. "What did you just say, hipster whore?"

"You fucking heard me the first time." Max shoved the ringleader roughly to one side and barged through the gap. Max could sense the girl was about to retaliate, so she zipped around and grabbed her by the throat. "Don't...even...think...about...it." The girl was petrified. Typical. All mouth. No substance. Max let her go and went through the door. She could hear them shouting behind her, but Max wasn't even listening. They were nothing. Max entered her room, put the photo under her pillow and collapsed onto her bed. Whatever force had propelled her back here now vaporised. Max crumbled. She hugged her teddy close to her chest. She wept. For the rest of the day. Darkness fell. She eventually cried herself to sleep. As she drifted off, she murmured a single word.

"Chloe."


	4. Free as a Bird

Finally, she would be free. Free as a bird. Chloe didn't believe in an afterlife, but she fervently hoped she would soon be with her dad. But even if there was nothing waiting for her, oblivion would be better than the hell-on-earth she had been living in. Man it was taking _sooooo_ long to fall. She was amazed at how much time she had to think. This wasn't her life 'flashing before her eyes'. Not at all. This was remarkably sedate and leisurely. She had all the time in the world. She could remember anything she wanted in vivid detail. It was incredible.

'My first joint. I couldn't even roll one, but Justin was happy to oblige. He even watched over me until I recovered. I suppose he'll miss me a bit, but who cares? He was a lousy lover anyway. I wish I had chosen someone else for my first time, but what does it matter now?'

''Pole-dancing' with Rachel around the tobanga at two a.m., blind drunk and stoned off our faces. We were just about to 'crank it up a notch', as it were, when Stepdouche caught us in the act. Oh he had an absolute field day with that. Mom grounded me for a week, but, hey, that's what bedroom windows are for, right? Neither of us even knew how to spell tobanga, so we settled for 'to bang her'. It's little wonder they expelled me, especially since we scrawled our new name on it for all to see. Oh god! My first time with Rachel! Why didn't I wait for her? Neither Justin nor the other boy came anywhere close. It was amazing! Rachel was amazing.' There were no more boys after that. There would have been no point. It took Chloe a little by surprise when she discovered her sexuality. But it just felt so natural. 'Of course, 'pole-up-his-ass' David went ballistic, but at least Mom supported me. She just wanted me to be happy. Bless her.'

'I'm sorry Mom. I know this will finish you. But it was the only way out. The only way left for me to be happy. I hope you understand. I love you Mom. Jeez, the rocks are still miles away. How long will this take? Pilfering Mom's wine. That was an awesome day.'

Chloe could remember every single word.

"Come on, open it chicken."

"Hold on. And I'm not chicken."

"Prove it. You drink first Max."

"No way. It was your idea Chloe."

"Whatever. Gimme that bottle."

"Well?"

"Tasty. Very tasty."

"Here. I wanna sip."

"Sorry, this is not for kids."

"Don't be greedy. Gimme some."

'Of course we spilled it all over the carpet and got caught. But we didn't get in _that_ much trouble. Not really. My mom and dad were so cool. Why did it have to end? If there is a god, he'd better watch out. I'm on my way, douchebag, and boy am I hella _PISSED!'_

The day Max left for Seattle.

"Please Max, don't just go. Don't just leave me here."

"I'm sorry Chloe, I don't want to go, but my parents won't let me stay here without them." Max said with tearful eyes.

"I won't let you go! You can't!"

"I've asked them lots of times. I'm so, so sorry Chloe. I'll stay in touch. Honestly."

Max's parents came up the drive. Chloe ran towards Ryan, weeping profusely. "Please, please, please don't take her away from me!" She was on her knees now, hands grasping Ryan's thighs. "I need her. She's my only friend. You can't take her from me now. I'll die without her. Please." Chloe felt her mom's hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Pumpkin. We'll keep in touch. It's not the end of the world. Everything will be alright."

"No! No it won't! Max will be far away! Gone. Forever. Nothing will ever be alright again!"

Chloe fell to the floor, punching it repeatedly as hard as she could. Her hands started bleeding. Then Max came to her and whispered in her ear. "Shhh Chloe. Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong. I will _never_ abandon you, Chloe. I'll always have your back. _Always_. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I promise you with all my heart. I love you."

'Oh no. She kept that promise. She came back for me. And I shoved her away. Max kept her promise. And I rejected her. Oh god oh god. She loves me. Now I'm going to die. After all these years, Max came back. For _me_. Max loves _me_. _I'm going to die!_ Oh my god, what have I done? No no no! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'

Sea spray enveloped her. The rocks were just metres away.


	5. Smiles

Max awoke to a soft knocking at her door.

"Just a sec."

A quick look in the mirror confirmed that she looked an absolute mess. She had slept in her clothes from yesterday. Her hair resembled a dead hedgehog sitting on her head. Eyes red and puffy. Oh well. It wasn't as if she had anyone to impress. She opened the door to find a small, sweet-looking girl standing there. She was holding a box of chocolates in her hands.

"Hello. I'm your neighbour. I bought you a small welcome gift. I hope you like chocolate."

"Er…thanks. Sorry, I'm still half asleep. I had quite a tiring day yesterday. Thank you so much. Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to, if it is no trouble. Your room looks really nice. You certainly have been busy. My room still looks like a bomb site." She had such a delicate, fragile smile. Just seeing it cheered Max up a little. But only a little. It would take a lot more than that to stop Max from loathing herself. The girl placed the gift on the table. "Oh my. What a pretty plant."

"I called her Lisa. Silly, I know." 'What! Why did I tell her that?' thought Max.

"That's not silly at all. Hmmm. Lisa. Yes. She definitely looks like a Lisa." A slightly bigger smile this time.

"If you don't mind I'll help you if you like. Just not today. I'm not really up to much I'm afraid. My mind's a little frazzled." 'Understatement of the year, Maxo.'

"That's fine. I understand completely. I'll manage. I have plenty of time. My name's Kate, by the way."

"Max. It's nice to meet someone pleasant for a change." Max managed a small smile then. She didn't feel at all like smiling, but she had to make an effort, she supposed. 'Chin up Munchkin. It won't always be dark at six.' as Pop was fond of saying.

"Victoria? Yes, I heard about that. That wasn't very nice of her."

"The prom queen on the steps? How do you know about that?"

"Er. Everyone is talking about it. That was Victoria Chase. No one stands up to Victoria and her entourage. But you did. You're quite famous here already, Max."

"Oh god." 'Awesome sauce. Just when I need to blend into the scenery and be left alone.' Max noticed the girl fiddling with a chain around her neck. 'Crap! A crucifix.' "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"That's alright. I'm not one of the 'holier than thou' brigade. The world would be a terribly boring place if everyone were the same. There is no need to worry about it." This time the smile was a lot more definite. This girl _shone_ when she smiled like that.

'Wowser! Are you actually making a new friend, Maxine? There's a first time for everything I suppose.'

"I hope you don't think that I'm being nosy, but I couldn't help hearing you cry yesterday. I realise that you don't know me at all, but we could talk if you like. I am a really good listener and it will stay just between us. I understand perfectly if you don't want to, though."

'Damn. Was it really that loud?' thought Max. If it had been anyone else Max would have politely declined the invitation, but something about this girl put Max at ease. Max already felt that she could trust her. "Oh my g…I didn't think anyone could hear. Sorry."

"It's fine. No one else heard anything. Just me, and I won't tell a living soul." That smile again. Jesus! It was like being bathed in the purest ambrosia.

"There's not much to tell really. I used to live here when I was younger. I went to visit an old friend and it didn't go all that well. I am probably being over-emotional. Maybe things will get better over time."

"I am sure that they will. She will come around in due course. I have no doubt. A little time can work wonders."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I do feel a little better than yesterday. Thank you so much Kate." Now it was Max's turn to smile.

"Excellent. Well, I have to be going. I really should finish unpacking. But if you ever want to talk, I am just across from the showers, 222. I'll formally introduce you to Alice, my pet rabbit. Well, bye for now Max."

"Er, Kate. I was thinking of heading into town for the day. Would you like to join me? We could have breakfast somewhere on the seafront. My treat. You know, as thanks for the chocolate."

"That sounds lovely. Why not? My room can wait. A day out will help you take your mind off your friend for a while. Chloe, wasn't it? Such a beautiful name. I have no doubt that it suits her perfectly."

The smile washed some more of Max's pain away. 'How on earth did she do that?' "Yes, it does suit her. She wa…is beautiful, yes." Max found herself beginning to blush, and she had no idea why. The girl did that funny little smile again. 'Has she noticed the blush? Oh crap. And why am I even blushing anyway? What's going on?' "Well, I'll just freshen up with a shower, and I'll call for you on the way out."

"That would be lovely Max. See you soon."

'Wow! Well, things with Chloe might still be in as much of a mess as they were yesterday, but there isn't much I can do about that today, is there? Perhaps Kate has a point. Maybe some time will make things better. I sure hope so.'


	6. Breakfast Fit for Queens

'Did nothing ever change here?' Max had a postcard of the diner she had kept as a memento of home. The photo it featured could have been taken only yesterday. 'I wonder if Joyce still works here. That would be great. Her cooking was the best!' thought Max.

"This place looks nice Max. I'm glad you're here to show me around. I'd be lost without you."

"It used to be my favourite. It doesn't seem any different from the outside. I vote we go inside and see if the food is still the best in town. After you, Kate."

"Max Caulfield! I can't believe it's really you! How are you doing, Max?"

"Joyce! It's lovely to see you. I wasn't sure if you'd still be here after all this time."

"I can never leave. The fishermen have threatened to riot if my home cooking goes off the menu."

"I can see why. You're the best cook ever, Joyce. You haven't changed a bit. You look the same - just as pretty as ever."

"Now you stop flattering me young lady. When I'm as pretty as you I'll have something to boast about. I see you've bought a friend…"

"Oh, sorry. This is Kate, from the academy. We're both new there."

"Hello. It's very nice to meet you Mrs Price."

"Please, you can call me Joyce. Now let's get down to the nitty-gritty. Why don't you two lovely ladies take a seat, and we'll see about filling those bellies?" Joyce went to get the coffee pot from behind the counter.

"She seems very nice. How do you know her?"

"That's Chloe's mom. She's wonderful. She's sorta like a mom to me as well."

"I can see that. You and Chloe must have been really close."

"Yeah. We…were. Erm."

"I apologise if I've raked over raw wounds. That was insensitive of me. But don't be too down. You'll be best friends again in time." The magical smile returned.

They took a booth and Max chose the seat with her back to the lighthouse. She still found the sight of it slightly disconcerting. Kate sat opposite, idly perusing what was on offer.

Joyce returned with two cups and a fresh pot of coffee. "Here you go girls. Now what'll it be?"

"I'll have the Morning Glory Waffle please." said Kate.

"Eggs and bacon _all_ the way. The last good bacon omelette I had was here when I was thirteen years old. So bring it on." said Max, rubbing her stomach.

"Why did I even bother asking you Max? You never wanted anything else." said Joyce, grinning. "Let me get your food, then we can catch up properly."

Joyce spoke with her colleague, before returning with their plates. "Voilà! Breakfast fit for queens. There's plenty more where that came from girls, so dig in. I'm not letting you leave here until you're both full to the brim."

The aroma wafting up from the plate was gorgeous. Max realised that she was ravenous with hunger. She hadn't eaten anything at all since yesterday morning. She attacked the omelette as if it were going to run off her plate the first chance it got. "Whoa! Easy there tiger! Watch you don't chew off your fingers as well." Joyce exclaimed, laughing as she took a seat opposite Max. Kate was grinning too.

"Ooops. Sorry, I just missed your cooking so much. It's even better than it used to be."

"I'm real glad to hear that. Anyway, how come you're back in Arcadia Bay? I thought we'd never see you again."

"I…er…um…actually I came back to see Chloe. I feel really bad for not staying in touch and stuff. I was hoping to meet her and explain. Besides, I made her a promise. I promised her I would come back."

"She's never said anything about any 'promise'. You two and your secrets. It's good that you're here. Maybe you can be a good influence in her life now. She definitely needs one. You'll have to pop round. Chloe didn't come home last night. Causing chaos somewhere, you might be sure. But I can have a word with her and arrange something. A grand home-coming for SuperMax. You never know, if you hang around long enough she'll probably land here. She's always on the lookout for a free meal, is Chloe. I'm surprised she isn't here already."

"I'd love to be back with her just like we used to be Joyce, but I don't think that's really an option now."

"Why on earth not? You two were inseparable."

"Yes, we _were._ I, um, called at the house yesterday. It went _awful_ bad. I'm fairly sure that Chloe doesn't want me as a friend any more."

"That was you? David mentioned she had a visitor. He told me that Chloe swore at th…at you. I'm sorry Max."

"There's no need to apologise Joyce. I fully deserved it. I knew things were hard for you and Chloe. I feel bad I couldn't call. Now my folks are in Seattle and I'm all alone at Blackwell. It's my karma."

"Nonsense! You're such a sweet girl. I'm sure you had your reasons for not calling. And it wasn't your decision to leave. I know that you wished to stay here with Chloe. But you couldn't so you moved forward with your life. So did I after William passed on. It wasn't easy, but I got there eventually. The pain has never gone away. I just made room for it. Chloe…Chloe chose to stay angry. Oh, she hit all the phases – expulsion, running away, drugs, bad boys, tattoos, piercings, blue hair. Now she's got to rebel against her stepfather. Anyway, I'll talk to her. I know my daughter. She'll come around. I hope we see more of you. Chloe needs her old friend again."

"She's not the only one, Joyce. I need Chloe too. She's the only reason I came back here at all. I have never missed anyone so much as I miss her. Sorry, I'm getting all mushy."

"It's not mushy if it's true, Max. I know you're hurting, sweetheart. You both are. But don't underestimate me. I'm not going to just stand idly by and watch you two drift apart like this. I'll do whatever it takes. I just want us all to be a family. I guess…I guess it's all about time."

"I think you're right Joyce…oh Kate, what must you think of us?"

"It's fine. I don't wish to intrude. You two have a lot of catching up to do. It's not a problem at all." The sun burst in the diner as Kate smiled at Max and Joyce.

"Well, aren't you just delightful? I'd like to see more of you too, Kate. Any friend of Max's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Joyce. You're a treasure." Beam. Max could see Joyce practically melting under the sheer power of that smile. 'So it's not just me then…'

"I have to get back to work now, but here's our phone numbers. Scribble yours down as well. And don't be a stranger, you hear? Either of you."

Max wrote down her details on Joyce's order pad. "I've got this, Joyce. I'm treating Kate to breakfast."

"No you're not. This is my treat to you for coming back to rescue my daughter."

"I'll try Joyce. I promise."

"I know you will, Sweetpea. I know you will."


	7. The Vortex

Chloe felt her mind twisting. No. That wasn't right. It wasn't her mind. It was the world that was twisting. The universe. Christ! _Everything_ was being wrenched around in a dizzying, incomprehensible vortex. All she could see was a strange golden cyclone spinning everywhere. Above her. Below her. On every side. It looked like a single cyclone, but it couldn't possibly be. It danced and spun smoothly yet erratically. Even Escher couldn't have conjured up something as demented as this in a drug-induced nightmare.

All of this chaos was happening in complete and utter silence. Chloe had never heard (or to be more accurate, _not heard_ ) total silence before. No person on earth ever had. There was always some noise everywhere.

'So this is death then, is it? Well, at least it didn't hurt. I must have been killed instantly when I hit the rocks, before my brain could even register any pain.' Chloe decided to see if she had any wounds. She didn't have a body. Nothing. 'What am I? A ghost? Pure energy? How am I seeing all this madness without any eyes? How am I thinking without a brain?'

Noise. She couldn't make out what it was. It was far too faint, but it was steadily getting louder. Correction, it was getting _closer_ , not louder. 'What? Listen to yourself, genius. That's insane. Or am I insane?' _Something_ was coming. It was a long way away, but it was definitely making a bee-line right for her. It was approaching _fast_. 'I should be scared. Why am I not scared?' She would have laughed out loud if she had a mouth. 'You're dead, Chloe. There's nothing more to be scared of. It's all over.'

The vortex suddenly transformed itself _._ She was now zooming along a tube at an unfathomable speed. Then she began to decelerate, slowing to a complete stop. A shimmering oval faded into view, like some sort of weird mirror made out of liquid mercury. A figure started to materialise in the centre. It was a person!

"Daddy?"

It slowly came into focus. It wasn't her dad. It was her mom in the kitchen at home, cooking a meal. "Mom! It's me! Chloe. I'm sorry Mom. I love you. Please tell Max I love her too. I…" She realised that she wasn't actually speaking. Her 'voice' made no sound.

The vision started to grow dim. "Mom. Please don't go!" But she faded away. Another room appeared, one she didn't recognise at all. It was quite dark inside, but Chloe could see a large rug which read 'KEEP CALM AND CARRY ON'. An acoustic guitar leaned against the wall. What appeared to be a tall plant near the window. A figure lay on the single bed, fully clothed. Chloe recognised her instantly. "Max!" She was sobbing gently. Chloe could hear her. "Max I'm really, really sorry. I've been an absolute idiot. I know you can't hear me, but I just want you to know I don't hate you. I didn't mean it." Max changed position, revealing the teddy bear she was hugging to her bosom. One word drifted up from Max's lips and made the mirror briefly appear like rippling liquid gold.

"Chloe."

"Goodbye Max. I love you. I'll wait for you. Forever."

The room faded. The mirror drained away to nothing. Chloe had completely forgotten about the noise. It was nearly here. Everything suddenly vanished. Now it was just total blackness everywhere.

The noise arrived.


	8. A Close Encounter

It was a warm sunny day, so Max decided she would go to the tree fort William had built for her and Chloe. She would spend the day drawing as she no longer had her polaroid. She owned a digital, but it just didn't sit right with Max somehow. It was just too clinical. Max liked to touch and feel the world first-hand. The simple act of shaking each picture was a comfort to her. There was no pleasure in mere pixels on a screen. Digital just didn't cut it with Max.

Their secret den was well hidden so Max was fairly confident that it would have remained untouched (like virtually everything else here). There was a new development planned for the hillside, and it was only a matter of time until their lair was razed. A part of her childhood was to be torn asunder and swept away. At least she would have the memories. They couldn't destroy those.

'There it is! Oh crap! What if Chloe is in there? She must still be angry with me, or Joyce would have let me know, surely? Dammit Max, stop being such a chicken, worrying about everything and anything under the sun. Chloe won't be here. She'll be getting wasted and raising merry hell with one of her 'bad boys'. She's not a kid any more. In any case, it would only remind her of the friend who had deserted her, wouldn't it? I'm surprised she hasn't burnt the den down.'

Max clambered up through the dense foliage, memories flooding back like a tide. 'I've climbed this so many times I bet I could do it with my eyes closed.' Panting slightly, she emerged through the entrance hole. It was still as magical as it always had been - the partial gloom, the dappled light from the leaves, the soothing smell of old wood and creosote, the sounds of the forest gently muffled. It was a different world – their world. 'Mine and Chloe's…except now it's just mine.' Max sighed. 'No more tears. You've done enough crying.' Max placed her bag down as a makeshift pillow and laid back, losing herself in reverie.

"What do you truly want to do when you grow up?"

"Max, I'm already grown up. What about you?"

"Travel. That would be awesome. Explore the world, go far from here."

"Far from me? Thanks a lot dude."

"Dude, you would totally come with me. I need a bodyguard for our adventures."

"I would be like Lara Croft, except real. That would be majorly cool."

"Totally. We'd have cars and boats and planes all over for instant escape. And no adults could tell us what to do."

"Count me in. What would you do while I was body-guarding you?"

"Maybe take pictures of our adventures. I would love to be a photographer. As if I ever could be."

"What are you talking about? Max, you _are_ a photographer. Your pictures could be in a museum. Someday they will. I believe in you. You just have to stop being afraid."

Chloe was always so confident, not just in herself, but in Max as well. The way she said things made Max believe it too. 'What am I going to do without her? When she looked into my eyes I felt invincible, like anything was possible. I've never had much self-confidence. But Chloe was always there for me. She filled in my blanks. Together we were unstoppable. Now we're further apart than I could ever have imagined. How can I possibly make this right? I wish I knew how. I'd do anything to have her by my side again. _Anything_.'

Max was interrupted by the sound of rustling from below. She panicked. Chloe was here. And there was only one way out. 'I can't see that hate for me in her eyes again.' She had a quick peek through the hole. There was a doe not far from the base of the tree, snuffling the ground vegetation. Max wasn't going to miss this chance and rapidly took three digital shots. 'I'll bet they're no good, washed out probably. The light's all messed up.' She checked the photos. "What in the…"

The lighting wasn't perfect, but it was acceptable enough. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that there was no doe in the images. In _any_ of them. She carefully changed position to get a better shot and took two more. Nope. It simply wasn't there. She examined the deer carefully. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about it.

The animal's head abruptly shot upwards, startling Max. It was looking directly at her. Then it did the strangest thing – it lay down upon the ground, perfectly at ease. Now Max didn't know too much about deer, but shouldn't it have bolted upon seeing her? 'This is just way too Twilight Zone. What the hell is happening here?'

Max slowly descended to the ground. She paused at the bottom of the tree. It was less than two metres away and still staring at her. The doe then gracefully stood back up and walked towards her. Max reached out her hand to stroke the animal, and remarkably, it let her. She gently caressed the doe's face. It came even closer, nuzzling Max's stomach. Despite the strangeness of it all, Max was quietly ecstatic. This was like a dream. She closed her eyes, focusing on the glorious sensation of the doe's head rubbing against her midriff. Then her phone rang. When she opened her eyes, the doe was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?"

"Max. It's Joyce. Can you come to the house right away? It's about Chloe."

"Of course I can. What's the matter?"

"It's…best if I tell you in person, sweetheart."

"Okay Joyce, I'm not that far away. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Be careful Max. See you soon."

Max had heard the distress in Joyce's voice. 'This must be bad. Really bad. Joyce was as tough as a diamond. It took an awful lot to shake her foundation…oh no. What if Chloe had…oh god. Please no. Not Chloe! Not her. Anyone else, but please, not my Chloe.' Max ran as fast as her tiny feet would allow.


	9. Nothing Much Happens in Arcadia Bay

"Officer Berry. Now what can I get a member of Arcadia's finest?"

"Good morning Joyce. The usual please. How's David doing?"

"Real fine, thanks to you. I appreciate what you did for us, Anderson. I won't forget it."

"Anything for the best damn cook this side of Portland." Madsen had been tailing a local pot dealer he suspected had been peddling at Blackwell - Frank Bowers. Bowers may well be a ragged, small time dealer down on his luck, but he was no fool. It didn't take him long to realise that David was following him. There was a confrontation near the beach, ending up with them both being arrested. Berry managed to smooth things over and get the pair released without charge, but he couldn't just leave it at that. It had to appear as if he was taking some action. He had a 'quiet word' with Bowers and advised him to lay low for a while. Berry also arranged for David to attend a PTSD group as well as anger management sessions. Madsen was responding well to both – Joyce had told Berry that David was at long last coming to terms with his issues, and that she could see the changes in him. Anderson Berry had been a good friend of the Price family for as long as he could recall.

And then there was Chloe. A one-woman tornado, that one. He had lost count of how many times he'd pulled that girl's irons out of the fire. It had all started when William passed on. Berry hoped that if he could keep her 'under the radar' for long enough the phase would pass. She was astoundingly beautiful and incredibly intelligent (not that you'd know – appearances can indeed be deceptive) and he didn't want her to ruin her whole future because of a few (alright, lots) of stupid teenage antics. He had seen it far too often back in Portland - what petty crime could lead to. A ten stretch. Life. Or worse. But it had been five years now and things with Chloe were only deteriorating. This was all going to come to a head one day. Anderson was sure of it.

"I'm always there for clan Price, you know that. And Chloe? How is she coping lately?"

"Nothing much changes with her." Joyce sighed. "But things may soon. For the first time in years I have a little hope that my princess will finally come back to me."

"Good good...anyway, while we're on the subject..."

"I should have known this wasn't just a social call. What has she done now?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that she's been seen hanging around the old junk yard. Not the safest place in the world to muck around in. A young girl there all alone. I worry about her."

"She's not been home for a couple of nights, but I'll speak to her when she turns up. Not that she'll listen, but I'll give it a go."

"Thanks Joyce. Anyway, duty calls. Be seeing you." Anderson grabbed his take-out and made for his vehicle. Arcadia Bay was a sleepy little town. He was never over-worked here. The odd bit of vandalism, kids playing where they shouldn't, sometimes a fisherman's 'dispute'. Berry tried terribly hard to be fair to everyone. Actual arrests were rare. Most of the time he could resolve matters amicably and peacefully. Yeah, nothing much happens in Arcadia Bay...and that was just fine with him. Then there was Chloe, of course.

He often ate his breakfast at the lighthouse. It was secluded and rarely frequented by the local tearaways. The view was stunning and he just loved the birdsong permeating the morning air. It was one of the highlights of his day. As he pulled into the car lot, he noticed the beat-up truck parked askance. 'TWN PKS'. 'So here's where she's hiding. No quiet time for me today then.'

As he approached it became obvious that the truck was empty. Moving around to the driver side he could see that the door was partially open. 'Where is she?' "Miss Price! Chloe! Chloe Price!" he shouted. No answer. Just the susurration of the sea. He turned his attention back to the truck. The keys were dangling from the ignition, the panda swaying in the gentle breeze. "Oh no." It hit him like a freight train. 'O Lord in Heaven.' He sprinted up the hill to the bluff, shouting her name as he ran. 'Please don't let me be too late. Please Lord, let me be in time.'

The doe watched him until he was out of sight, then melted away in the morning sun.


	10. Sleeping Beauty

Max's heart sank when she saw the Price house. A cop car was parked out front. The cop himself was on the driveway with Joyce. 'Oh Chloe. No.' Joyce looked ten years older than she had the day before. "Joyce, oh god Joyce. Where is she?"

"You'd best come inside Max."

Once they were in the lounge the cop addressed her. "Please Miss Caulfield, take a seat." David was seated at the dining table, head in his hands, looking down, silent.

"Please, just tell me. Where is she? Where's Chloe?"

"Max…Chloe…sh…she…" Joyce broke down, sobbing.

"Oh Joyce." Max couldn't think of anything else to say. She was already weeping herself. 'Why Chloe? Why?' thought Max. She rose and hugged Joyce, burying her head in her chest.

"Miss Caulfield, we suspect Chloe may have taken an overdose. We don't know of what yet. The doctors are running tests as we speak. Don't worry, they'll take good care of her."

"What! She's alive?" Max couldn't stand up any longer. Her knees buckled. She slid to the floor. "I thought she was…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Sorry. Yes, she's very much alive. Chloe's quite ill, but stable. We should talk more in the car. We need to get to the hospital now. Is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes." mumbled Joyce. David merely stood up without a word, nothing at all registering in his eyes. "Let's go. I want to see her." said Max as she got back to her feet. The four of them got into the patrol vehicle.

"When did it happen?"

"We're not entirely sure. The last person to see Chloe was yourself when you called at the house two days ago. Did she say anything to you?"

"No. Nothing about anything like this. She was very angry with me and really upset, but I never thought she'd…oh Chloe."

"It's alright Max. Relax. She's in the best place. I've seen people make a full recovery from far worse."

"Wh…where was she?"

"I found her at the lighthouse, collapsed on the floor, unconscious. I called for an ambulance, but I figured it would be quicker for me to take her in the patrol car." Berry recalled bounding down the hill with Chloe over one shoulder. She was a tall girl, but felt remarkably light. He put it down to adrenaline.

Max held Joyce's hand all the rest of the way there. The car was deathly silent. Once they arrived, the cop talked with the receptionist, then turned to them. "This way please. Follow me."

"Max, I want you to come in with me. I don't want to be alone." David was still dead-eyed and catatonic, functioning on autopilot.

'So that's the thousand-yard stare, is it?' thought Max. 'Poor David.'

"Of course I will Joyce."

"Here we are. Chloe's in here. She's still unconscious, but you can both go in. It's fine. Ready?" Joyce and Max both nodded. Anderson knocked on the door, then entered. He had a short conversation with the nurse inside. "Okay. Come on in." Chloe's bright blue hair really stood out vividly against the plain white pillows. Max led Joyce by the hand towards the bed.

"Oh my baby. Mommy's here. Wake up Princess." Joyce kissed Chloe on the cheek several times before sitting down on the bedside chair, softly stroking her daughter's hand. "I'm here Pumpkin. Please wake up and talk to me. It's Mommy. I love you baby."

"I'm just going to check on David. I'm not leaving the hospital yet, so I'll see you both in a while. Please don't worry. Chloe's nothing if not a fighter. She'll pull through." Berry reassured them with a smile.

"Thank you." said Joyce.

The nurse moved aside so Max could be at the other side of the bed. Max seated herself as well, caressing Chloe's other hand. "What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?" Max asked the nurse.

"We don't know yet. We've already carried out all the tests we can for the time being. The doctor should be back any minute with the results. But she's stable, so that's a good sign."

Max got up and kissed her best friend on the forehead. Then she whispered "Hey you. Don't you dare leave me Chloe Elizabeth Price, you hear? You're my bodyguard. My Lara Croft. We're going to take over the world, remember? Now get up outta that bed, lazyass, and show 'em all what you're capable of. Mad Max needs her sidekick. This isn't a one woman show, you know."

The doctor entered. "Good afternoon. I assume you're the mother?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"And this is…"

"Chloe's sister."

"That's fine. One second please." The doctor collaborated with the nurse for a while, then came back to them. "Well, I'm very pleased to say that Chloe is stable. We've performed numerous tests on her, but can find no apparent reason for her continued unconsciousness. The blood tests showed only alcohol and cannabis, but nowhere near enough to be harmful. She was very dehydrated upon admission, but we're already addressing that. The level of dehydration present suggested that she'd been unconscious for a prolonged period, quite possibly forty eight hours. Everything else is normal. No injuries or internal bleeding. The only odd thing was that her brain activity was off the charts. In all my years I've never seen anything like it. But it seems to be back to a normal level now. We have a neurological specialist on the way, just in case, but everything seems to be fine. As far as we can tell, there is no lasting brain damage."

"Why is she still asleep then? What's causing it?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Price, but the only answer I can give you is that we simply don't know for sure. I wish I could tell you more, I really do. My best guess is that she's in shock. But that's only a guess. Sometimes, when people experience major trauma, their brain can't cope and simply goes into hibernation for a while. It usually lasts hours, days at the most, so we'll just have to care for her the best we can and wait for her to wake up when she's ready. Don't give up hope. She's young and fit. I gather she's a rather strong-willed and stubborn individual?"

"Definitely." chorused Max and Joyce. They managed a small grin at that. The doctor joined in with the grin.

"Well, that's excellent. Those qualities will help her immensely. Do you know of anything that could have traumatised her so badly?"

"We had an argument, but I don't know how it led to this. She left in her truck, so I just don't know where she went or what she did. Sorry."

"That's okay Miss. That's all I can tell you for now. Chloe will always have a nurse with her and we'll continue to monitor her closely. You should both stay here, I think. When Chloe wakes up, she'll want someone close to her - a familiar face. We have guest rooms if you require them."

"We'll both stay. Thank you doctor." said Joyce.

"Excellent. Keep your hopes up. She'll be fine. Goodbye for now."

"Joyce, you look exhausted. Why don't you go and get some sleep? I'm not going anywhere. I'm never leaving her side."

"You're right. I am shattered. I'll spend a little time with her first, though, then I'll go for a nap. I know she'll be safe with you."

"Joyce. I need to tell you something. Something I've never told anyone else before - I love her. I love Chloe."

Joyce almost laughed. "Oh Max. I know you do sweetness. You didn't have to tell me. I've known that since you were both knee-high. Despite all that's happened in the past couple of days, I also know that Chloe loves you back just as much."


	11. Drink Up Buttercup

Chloe opened her eyes to a darkened room. She could hear the gentle hum of machinery and quiet, intermittent beeping. 'What the hell is this? What's happening? Where am I?'

"Well, hello there. How are you feeling?" said an unfamiliar voice. Chloe turned her head to the speaker.

"Like shit. Who are you?"

"My name's Debbie." said the nurse, smiling at Chloe. "I'm your night nurse. You're in hospital. Don't worry, you're fine Chloe. You were found unconscious and bought here. That's about all we know for now. We should be quieter in case we wake up Sleeping Beauty here."

Chloe noticed a slight pressure on her abdomen. She looked down to see a flock of brown hair resting on her stomach. 'Max! I'm not dead! How? And Max is here! What in the hell? I jumped. I know I did! Then there was all that weird shit, and now suddenly I'm in a hospital? Shitballs, this is crazy! I don't care. I'll figure it out later. I'm back. And Max is here with me.' Chloe smiled down at the sleeping girl.

"She's been here for nearly two days now, and the only time she's left your side has been to go to the restroom. She's doted on you so much that I'll need to be careful she doesn't steal my job from under me. But seriously, she obviously adores you. You should be very grateful to have a sister like her."

"Er…Max isn't my sister. I don't have a sister."

"Oh. I see. Well, let's keep that between ourselves, shall we? I like bending the rules a little, don't you?" said the nurse, winking. "You should treasure your friend, then. Judging by how she's fussed over you constantly, she's somebody you don't want to lose. She clearly idolises you totally. Any way, I should go get your mom and tell her the good news. Plus you need to be checked over by a doctor."

"Please don't. Not yet. I'd just like it to be quiet for a bit. I don't feel like being prodded and poked at. I just want to lie here with Max for a while." said Chloe, tenderly placing a hand on the smaller girl's head.

"Okay, no problem. I'm not allowed to leave you, but I'll be as unobtrusive as possible. If there's anything you need just holler."

Max stirred and awakened. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hnh….what time is it? How's Chloe?"

"It's nearly three a.m. And why don't you ask her yourself?"

"It's about time you woke up, Maxo. Your snoring was disturbing the other patients."

"Chloe!" Max jumped up, embracing her with both arms, showering her forehead and face with kisses. "I didn't think you were going to wake up! I thought you'd gone."

"Damn! Take it easy girl. I'm not quite up to hot monkey sex yet. Gimme a few hours, though, and I'm all yours. Awww look. I made Maxine blush." said Chloe, chuckling.

"You never change."

"And you don't want me to. Ah man, my throat is so dry. What does a woman have to do to get a drink around here?" Max poured a drink from the pitcher.

"Don't overdo it or drink too fast. A few small sips at a time would be best." advised the nurse.

"Here you go. Drink up Buttercup. Is that better?"

"My tongue is red raw, but that'll do for now. Thanks Max."

"It's all that cursing you do."

"I wish I could punch your face right now."

The two girls shared a smile.

"Chloe, listen, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Uhuh. Me first. Max, at the house the other day, I didn't mean it. I don't hate you. I was just cross and upset. I wasn't thinking straight. It was all so sudden, you turning up like that. I'm so sorry. I never want to hurt you ever again. You kept your promise. I know now. I know it all. I'm so sorry Max, I was stupid. Please forgive me."

"Shush. You're forgiven. I was to blame as well. I should have tried harder and kept in touch with you. I've got no exc…"

"All that matters is that you're here with me now. I don't care about anything else. Okay, your turn."

"Er…right…sure…well…I…"

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere soon."

Max moved her head in closer and lowered her voice. "I thought you were dead. Oh Chloe, I thought I'd lost you." Max placed her hands on Chloe's face and planted yet more kisses on her forehead. Chloe could feel the warm tears falling onto her face. "It made me realise just how much you mean to me. Chloe, I'm nothing without you…I love you, Chloe. I always have."

Chloe raised her hands to Max's face and stared into her eyes. "Max."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

Debbie looked on from the corner, smiling at the two girls.


	12. Falling Once Again

Chloe was weeping as well. Max gazed lovingly at her for a few seconds, then grabbed a tissue and proceeded to wipe away her friend's tears.

"Thanks. I think you missed one near my eyeball."

Max giggled a little. "There, all done."

"Now get me one of those, so I can return the favour."

"Be gentle. Don't hurt me. I'm far too small and delicate for your rough ministrations."

"As if I would."

"You forget, I know you too well, Chloe Price."

"Shut up and get over here, crybaby."

Chloe gently caressed Max's face with the tissue, staring into her eyes the whole time. 'She's so goddamn cute. Hell, I could just kiss her, right here and now…ohhhh shit. Where had that come from? Get a grip of yourself, Chloe. That's your best friend, not one of your squeezes. Fuck fuck fuck! No. This can't be happening. No way. Get this shit stamped out right now, Price, before you mess everything up again.' Chloe abruptly dropped her gaze, fidgeting with the bed sheets nervously. A concerned look came over Max's face.

"What's the matter? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." 'Oh crap, she hadn't noticed, had she? Could she tell what I was thinking? Was it that obvious?'

"It's just that you look really anxious. Have I done something wrong? What is it?"

"No no. I was just remembering what I said to you back at the house. You didn't deserve that. I was a total douche. Go on, you can hit me if you want. I'll let you. Just not in the face, okay?" said Chloe, trying hard to force a smile.

Max smiled at her and stroked her hair. "Thank you for the very gracious offer. Let me see now…hmmm…I have to admit it's an incredibly tempting proposal, but I shall have to politely decline. I couldn't possibly hurt so much as a single strand of beautiful blue hair on that pretty little head of yours."

'Oh god Max, stop.' thought Chloe. 'You have absolutely no idea what you're doing to me. Yep. This was bad. Very, very bad. Goddammit!' Max retreated to the chair and cupped Chloe's hand in her own. Chloe was deeply grateful that Max had ceased fondling her hair, but the warmth of the smaller girl's hands cradling hers was causing Chloe to tingle all over. 'Oh my fucking god! This is _soooo_ not good.'

"Do you want me to go and see if Joyce is awake now? We have a room not too far away."

"Sure, but don't wake her up if she's still sleeping. I'll never hear the end of it." Chloe was extremely grateful for the distraction. Right now she would have taken anything. A bomb scare or a tornado warning. Either would have done.

"Aye aye Cap'n. See you soon. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Max kissed Chloe on the forehead again before leaving the room.

Chloe waited until the door was fully closed before she fell back onto the pillow and clapped both hands to her face. Her mind was racing. 'What the hell am I going to do? I can't possibly be falling in love with Max. I just can't be. It'll fuck up everything. And I've still got all that freaky crap to sort out yet. Perfect fucking timing! We've just teamed up again and now I'm going to ruin it all. Of all the people to fall in love with, why did it have to be Max? No good can come out of this. None. What on earth do I do?...nothing, that's what. Absolutely nothing at all. I'm going to do precisely jack shit. Max must never find out. Ever. I can manage that.'

"How long?"

Chloe had completely forgotten all about the nurse being in the room. "I'm sorry? How long what?"

Debbie was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "How long have you been in love with her?"


	13. It Could Have Been You

Chloe was so shell-shocked and stunned it took her a while to remember how to speak. "Oh Jesus! You can tell? Crap! What the shit am I supposed to do? If you've noticed, then Max surely must have..."

"Relax. I doubt she has any clue…yet."

"What do mean 'yet'? I'm never telling her. I can't. She's my best friend. I've done my level best to screw that up already, and I've been lucky enough to get another bite at the cherry. I'm not going to balls it up again. She means far too much to me for that."

"Even if you don't say anything, she is going to find out eventually, you know that, right?"

"How?"

"Oh please. From _you_. At one point I thought you were going to ravish her right there in front of me on that bed. You're clearly head over heels in love with her. From your scalp to your soles. It's radiating out from you in waves. How she hasn't noticed yet is beyond me. But eventually she's going to. It's inevitable. I saw the truth without even trying. Other people are bound to see it just as easily as I did. You're not going to be able to hide it for ever. Secrets will out. And when Max does finally discover your secret, what exactly are you going to say to her?"

"Er…I dunno…I've just got to keep it buried. Somehow. I have to. We have a great friendship. I can't ruin it with this."

Debbie let out a deep sigh. "When she touches you anywhere, and I mean absolutely _anywhere_ at all, you light up like a firebrand. So what do you intend to do about that, hm? Recoil from her touch? Knock her hand away? Tell her that you don't like her touching you? Yeah, I can see how you're going to have a wonderful friendship. But here's the biggy - you get to spend the rest of your life watching her from afar. She'll probably meet someone, fall in love with them, maybe get married one day. You'll be at the ceremony. You'll die a little when her partner puts the ring on her finger. You'll wave Max off on her honeymoon, smiling all the while. Then you'll go home and cry your eyes out. She'll have it all - a house, a family, children. And what will you have? Nothing. You get to stand on the sidelines and merely watch the woman you love with all your heart give herself to someone else, wishing all the time that is was _you_ she was with. Knowing all the time that _it_ _could have been you_ there by her side, if you'd only had the courage to tell her how you felt about her. You're prepared to put yourself through a lifetime of such pain, heartache and agony? Go right ahead. It will destroy you, piece by piece, slowly but surely. You know it will."

The simple, dreadful truth of every single word Debbie had just said slammed headlong into Chloe with the force of a thousand sledgehammers. "Fuck. I am so screwed, aren't I?"

"Not necessarily. There's really only one thing you can do – tell her."

"Yeah, sure. Right. I don't even know if Max is a lesbian! Hell, she's more than likely still a virgin! I'll bet she's never even had her first kiss yet! And you're suggesting I drop this bombshell on her? She'll freak!"

"Well, you know what the alternative means for you both. Sometimes in life you just need to jump into the unknown. If you don't take the chance, you'll spend the rest of your life wishing that you had."

Before Chloe could form a response, the door opened.


	14. Little Miss Tearaway

"Chloe! Thank the heavens!" said Joyce, rushing over to the bed and embracing her daughter.

"Hi Mom. Did you miss me?" said Chloe, sporting her trademark cheesy grin.

"Well, you're definitely still you, that's for sure." Joyce showered her with kisses. "I love you so much Princess. Don't ever scare me like that again. If anything ever happened to you I'd…"

"I love you too, Mom."

Joyce instantly froze. Then she folded into the chair behind her, her hands shielding her face from view.

"Mom?"

"I'm okay." Joyce wiped tears from her eyes. Max silently passed her the box of tissues. "Thanks Munchkin. Chloe, you haven't said that to me in years. I thought I'd never hear you say those words to me ever again."

"I'm sorry Mom. I've not been the greatest daughter in the world, I know that. But I really do love you. Heaps. I'm just...you know, not really all that good when it comes to mushy crap. You know me."

"Yes. Yes I do Pumpkin." Joyce kissed her hand tenderly.

"I'm prepared to let that one slide, considering the circumstances, but I'd much prefer it if you didn't call me that when I'm at the diner. I do have my street cred to consider, you know." said Chloe, smiling happily.

"I'll call you what I like, when I like, and where I like. Anyway, what happened to you? How did you end up there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Mom. I can't remember a thing. I remember…Max coming to the house. I know I drove off after that, but after that there's nothing. I don't even know who found me yet. Nor where, come to that. I was hoping that some of you could fill in the blanks for me." Chloe had already decided to tell no one about her suicide attempt. 'After all, I did jump off a cliff and survive without so much as a scratch. I should be stone cold dead - no two ways about it. It just wasn't possible for anyone to survive that fall, let alone escape totally unharmed. Then there was all that insane shit afterwards. How could I possibly explain any of this to a soul? They'd have me banged up in an asylum. Nope. This is another secret I'm going to have to keep to myself. Life is never simple, is it?'

"Anderson spotted your truck in the car lot at the lighthouse. The door was swinging open and the keys still inside. He found you on top of the hill passed out on the ground."

"I s'pose I owe him a 'thank you'. Where's my truck?"

"It's back at the house. Anderson bought it back for us. You owe him a lot more than a 'thank you'. If he hadn't had found you when he did…"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll think of something when I get out of here."

"Perhaps you could thank him by reducing his workload a little. I'm sure he'd appreciate that. Just a suggestion, Little Miss Tearaway."

"Yeah yeah. But what would he do with himself then? He'd be unemployed. I'm performing a public service by keeping him in a job. I should get an award or something."

"Oh, you'll get something for definite, young lady. The back of my hand for starters." said Joyce, smiling affectionately.

"Gee, thanks a bunch Mom. Hit me when I'm down, why don't you? Speaking of which, I still feel like shit. I'd love to get some more shuteye. I'm beat. I don't mean to kick you out or anything, but…"

"Okay okay, I know when I'm not wanted. I'm tired myself, and I'll sleep a lot better knowing you're awake and kicking. I'll be just down the corridor if you need me. I'll leave you in the excellent care of Max and Debbie."

"Actually you should go and get some proper rest as well Maxacoco. You must be dead on your feet. I'll be fine."

"I can stay. It's not a problem, honestly."

"That's an order from your Cap'n Chloe. I'll ring you later. I'll be cool here. I have Debbie to cater to my every whim - my own personal minion. Don't worry."

"Well, if you're sure…" Max looked completely crestfallen. Chloe was having a real hard time looking at her. But she couldn't deal with the Max situation at the moment. 'I need time to think. I need her away from me for a while, even if it does upset her. I'm sorry Max, but I've just gotta sort my head out.' They took turns with the kisses and hugs.

"G'nite Princess. I love you."

"Bye Chloe. Don't forget to ring me."

"I won't. Promise. Night Max. Night Mom. Love you both to bits. Now go and get some decent sleep or I'll start throwing stuff at you. Go!"

Debbie said goodbye to the pair and closed the door quietly. She turned and gave Chloe a knowing look.

"I know. I know. You don't have to say a word."


	15. Way Out of My League

"Well, she certainly seems to have recovered well. I wonder what happened to her. I guess we'll never find out now. She either genuinely doesn't know or she's been up to her usual tricks and is hiding something from us. Knowing my daughter as I do, it's most probably the latter."

"Hmmm. Yeah, I bet." mumbled Max, miles away.

"Everything alright poppet? Got something on your mind? You seem a little out of sorts."

"Well, I wanted to stay with her. It stings a little that Chloe didn't want me to stay. We've been apart for all those years. I just want to spend as much time as possible with her. It's the least I can do. But it feels sorta like she's spurned me again. Or something. I dunno. My mind's a total mess."

Joyce put a comforting arm around Max's shoulder. "That's because you're exhausted. Chloe could see that, so she gave you your marching orders. And don't forget I got them as well. Simply charming! Her own mother, no less!" Joyce smiled at Max. "She only turfed us out because she cares about us. You shouldn't be upset. I'm not. I'm just overjoyed that she's awake and cheerful. That means all the world to me. Our Chloe's soon going to be out of that bed and terrorising Arcadia Bay again, just you wait and see."

"In that case we should warn the relevant authorities. Seriously though, I'll get some rest back at the dorm and come back later today. It will do me the world of good. Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes. I'll phone David when the hour's decent and let him know she's awake. This has hit him hard. He cares about Chloe a lot, though she will never believe that. I hope it hasn't set him back too far. He…erm…doesn't handle stressful situations at all well, but you don't want to worry yourself with that now. Hearing the good news should cheer him up some, but I'll let him get his sleep for now. He needs it. We all do. It's been a hectic few days, all in all."

"Poor David. I feel bad for him. I hope you're right. Tell him I'm thinking about him. And if there's anything you need, I'll be right on it."

"Thanks Munchkin. I will. He'll be glad to hear that. Now then, let's get you off home. Here, take this, and I'll arrange a taxicab for you."

"That's okay Joyce, I have the fare, but thanks anyway."

"Rubbish! Now take it before I fall out with you. I owe you for all that you've done for Chloe already. I'm going to make sure you get back safe and sound. Now I don't want to hear any more nonsense from you. The Price is always right. You should know that by now. Now do as you're told young lady, before I put you over my knee." joked Joyce.

"Alright, I know when I'm beaten. You Prices are always bossing me around. I'll ring a cab and wait in the foyer. Let me know if anything happens. No matter what time it is. I'll be there in a flash."

"Of course, but I really think she's going to be fine now. Goodnight Max and I'll see you later on today. Take care, you hear?"

"I will. You too. Bye Joyce."

During the walk to the foyer, Max suspected Joyce was one-hundred percent correct – Chloe was definitely keeping something back. And it was a _doozy._ Max just _knew_. She was certain she would squeeze it out of Chloe before long. 'She could never keep secrets from me. I'll find out what she's hiding underneath that blue moptop of hers.' She barely had time to take a seat before her cab arrived.

Gazing out of the cab window, Max thought about when they had wiped away each other's tears. While she was staring into Chloe's eyes, she had found herself thinking about how beautiful Chloe had become. Everything about her was just so goddamn perfect. Even the blue hair and tattoo. Chloe had _style._ Max imagined that everyone noticed when she entered a room. Yep, Chloe Elizabeth Price had blossomed into a heart-breaker. The thought that had popped into her head next had thrown Max completely. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.' Max didn't have time for the shock at her own thoughts to register before Chloe became unsettled and broke the intimacy. 'She must know what I'm thinking. She knows about this sort of thing. I don't have a clue. Shit! You're a total klutz, Max!'

Thinking about that awkward moment again made Max uncomfortable, yet strangely, a little excited as well. 'Hah! My first crush and it's on my best friend! Yeah, right. As if! I mean, Chloe is hardly lesbian material, is she? And neither am I, come to that. Christ, I'm still a goddamn virgin. I've not even so much as kissed a boy, never mind a girl. There is no way in the world that I 'bat for the other team' right out of the blue. As for Chloe, Joyce already told me that she had a thing for 'bad boys'. Even if Chloe did happen to like girls (can you hear yourself, Maxine?), she would never go for someone like me, not in a million years. What would she possibly see in me? I have nothing to offer someone as cool as Chloe. I don't have any style. I'm just a painfully shy, plain-looking, socially clueless geek with only one friend in the whole wide world. Chloe's way out of my league. And then some.'

The tower at Blackwell loomed into view. Max paid the driver and made her way towards some much needed sleep, silently laughing at herself for being so ridiculous. 'Sure we love each other, of course we do, but not in that way. Chloe and I are just best friends. Max, your head is in the clouds as usual. Just go to bed you dork.'


	16. A Birthday Gift

As Max opened her door she noticed some pieces of paper on the floor. She dumped her bag and scooped them up before turning on the desk lamp. One of them was a pretty pink envelope. She gently teased it open.

'Hello Max. I haven't seen you around for a while. I do hope everything is okay. Please don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything you need. I thought you should know that there was a boy named Warren knocking at your door. I told him that you were quite busy at the moment and that he could leave a message with me if he wished, but he declined. Apart from that everything's been quiet. I hope things are working out well with you and your friend Chloe. If you ever need a friendly chat, you know where I am. Best wishes – Kate. :)'

'Awww. Bless her. She's an absolute angel. I'll have to talk to her later on. But who on earth is this Warren character and what does he want with me? Was it that boy from the fountain that day? I suppose it must be, but I can't remember his name. I hope he's not thinking about asking me out. I can't cope with that sort of crap right now.' She moved on to the scrap of paper.

'Hi Max. I hope you remember me. It's Warren (from the fountain the other day).'

'Oh god. Just freakin' awesome.' thought Max.

'I'm really sorry about what happened to your camera. I just wanted to let you know I just bought some new wheels and that if you need a ride to go get a new one all you have to do is ask. Here's my number – 555 0198. You can hit me up any time. Also, I heard that they're having a Planet of the Apes marathon at the drive-in near Newberg. If you'd like to come with, just call and let me know. We could maybe get dinner somewhere as well. I would be honored to be your chauffeur for the evening. Anyways, hope to see you around Max. :)'

Max rolled her eyes. 'No way, Jose. He speaks to me for two minutes and then thinks that I'm going to just hop in his car and make out with him? I don't even know him. For all I know he's some sort of psycho who's gonna take me to his secret sex bunker! What the hell does he think I am? A goddamn easy whore? Dream on creep!' She angrily tore up the note and tossed it into the trash. She undressed, slid under the duvet with her teddy and rapidly drifted off into the deep sleep she sorely needed. She dreamt about the doe. It was walking gracefully up the trail towards the lighthouse. It sure was a beautiful animal. It seemed to shimmer in the dappled afternoon sunlight. As it neared the top it began to run, accelerating all the while. Oh my god! No! It wasn't going to stop! Max screamed in anguish as it vanished over the edge of the cliff.

Max awoke with a start. 'Damn! What is it with that doe? Now it's even invading my sleep.' She checked the time. 'Past two. I'd best ring Chloe.' Max tried a couple of times, but there was no answer. 'I bet the doctors are messing with her. She's gonna just _love_ that. I hope they aren't too sensitive when it comes to the F–word.' Max smiled to herself, imagining the scene. She decided to treat herself to a nice hot shower and try again afterwards. She knocked on Kate's door, but there was no response there either. Once back in her room, she tried Chloe again. Still no answer. She called Joyce instead.

"Hi Max. Good news. We're on our way home. Chloe's been given the all clear. You should come over to the house. I'll cook us girls something nice."

"How could I possibly refuse? I'll be there in an hour or so. I just have to nip into town to pick up a few things. Is there anything you need?"

"Just bring yourself. I have everything in hand, but thanks Max."

"Okay. No problem Joyce. Give Chloe a big hug for me and I'll see you in a little while."

Max had decided she would buy Chloe and Joyce gifts. Something nice. She threw on clothes, gave Lisa a little water, made her bed, and then left for the bus.

* * *

"You certainly didn't waste your time. What's that you have there?"

"Just a little something for you. They're nice, but not nearly as beautiful as you though." said Max, handing Joyce a pair of blue butterfly earrings.

"Oh Max, they're wonderful! I _love_ them. Thanks my angel." Joyce hugged Max and kissed her tenderly upon her crown. "Extra helpings for you Munchkin."

"I also got something for Chloe to help make her room look pretty." As soon as Max saw the gift in the window she just knew she had to get it for Chloe. Max hoped that she still liked them.

"You obviously haven't seen Chloe's room in a while. But head on up. I should knock first, if I were you. Lord knows what she's on with in there. I'll make a start with the cooking. I hope you're hungry."

"I always have room for your culinary delights, Joyce, you know that." Max said over her shoulder as she climbed the stairs and tapped on Chloe's door.

"A timid little knock like that can only be the work of one person. You may enter Chloe's Cave, Maximus."

"Wowser!" Chloe's room was like an exploded version of her new adult self - cool and chaotic.

"My room looks a bit different than the last time you saw it."

"Er, yeah. But it's cool. At least we can chill out."

"Yeah. Have a seat, Pete."

"How are you feeling? Any better?"

"Still a little weak, but I'll live. I'm just gonna hang here today and medicate."

"Trust you!" said Max grinning at the girl on the bed. "Does the pot make you deaf? I rang your phone a few times."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, my phone's acting up. I dunno what's wrong with it."

"Well maybe I should have bought you a new one instead of getting you this."

"A snow dome! A deer! Man, that's awesome! I love it! Thanks Maxo! You're the best!" Chloe hugged her tightly.

"Ungh. I can't breathe. Lemme go roughneck!" said Max, giggling.

"Not until you say the magic words!"

"Shiver me fucking timbers."

"What? I can't hear you!" Chloe began to tickle her roughly.

"Shiver me fucking timbers!"

"Nope. Still can't make it out."

"Shiver…me…fucking…timbers!" Max shouted at the top of her voice in between laughing.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? C'mon, admit it, you were enjoying it really."

"You're majorly horrible to me. I am _soooo_ telling my mom on you."

"I'm seriously shaking right now."

"You're such a clown."

"You know it. Anyways, I know it's your birthday today, so I have a present for you too."

"Oh man. I'd totally forgot. Jeez, I am such a dork."

"Yep. You hella are. That's why I love you."

Chloe rummaged around in her desk drawers briefly. She then stood up, pausing for a while with her back facing Max and head bowed. She was looking down at something in her hands. Eventually she turned around.

"This was my dad's camera. I want you to have it."

"That's so cool you remembered my birthday, but I can't take this."

"Of course you can. My dad would be pissed if I never used it and now I know it'll be used awesomely. He would want me to give it to you. Cool?"

"Yes of course it's cool. Thank you so much Chloe. I know how much this camera must mean to you."

"I know you'll treasure it is just as much as I do. I can't think of a better person to have it. Now, take a picture of us with your new camera, and I'll snag it as a symbol of our reunion." Chloe posed with her arm on Max's shoulder whilst she took the shot.

"Now that we've got that mushy shit out of the way, let's dance."

"You're crazy!"

"Yep yep. I'm fucking insane in the brain. Let's thrash this place. I want to see you shake that bony white ass."

The two girls danced together and laughed joyfully. They felt just like little kids again.


	17. A Late Bloomer

"So tell me, what does Max Caulfield do for fun now that she's all grown up?"

"Oh not much. You know me. I prefer to observe the world rather than participate."

"I can't really say I know you any more. Maybe you love to go clubbing every night."

"Sure. Can you see me at a rave?"

"At least you can date now, right? Dad was terrified of the day I would discover boys. They must be all over you like a rash."

"Ew! And you've just gone and reminded me. Thanks a bunch! When I got back to the dorm there was a note from a boy that spoke to me the other day. He actually had the nerve to invite me to the drive-in with him. I barely spoke to him as well."

"It's those smouldering good looks of yours. How could anyone possibly resist you? You must be the prettiest girl at Blackwell by far. I'm surprised there isn't a queue of hopelessly besotted boys banging at your door."

"Yeah, of course there is. I'm your regular everyday beauty queen. I'm on the cover of Popvine next week. You clearly have me mixed up with someone else."

"Max, you're drop-dead gorgeous. You just don't know you are. When you finally realise that, you'll be off and running. All you lack is confidence in yourself, that's all."

"I'm not _you_ , Chloe. It's all so easy for you. You've always been a complete natural when it comes to style and shit like that. I've never had a clue. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Stop second-guessing yourself. You've just told me that you managed to get someone interested in you without even lifting a finger. Once you get over yourself, you'll be beating them off with a stick. You're simply beautiful, just as you are. Trust me. But I can help you come out of your shell. Maybe spruce you up a little."

"Like what exactly? Dying my hair blue? A tattoo? No fucking way!"

"Calm down Che! I was thinking we'd start small. It won't take a lot. Some new clothes. A touch of make-up here and there. Stuff like that. It will be real easy, seeming as you're already a stunner. Anyway, that's for later. What I want to know is whether you're going on this date with your new admirer or not?"

"Hell no! He seems nice and all, but I just didn't feel anything…like…well, _you know_."

"You mean you didn't feel the irresistible urge to rip his pants off with your teeth?"

"Dude, you are so gross!"

" _Boys_ are way fucking gross, as you'll discover soon enough."

"Oh, okay, woman of the world. Please do tell me what it's like to get that first magical kiss."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to get you all worked up, Casanova. Am I safe here alone with you or should I call Mom for protection? You're not going to leap onto the bed and ravish me right this very second, are you? I've just come out of hospital, you know. Plus I'd like at least some warning so I can take a shower and stuff first."

"Christ Chloe, I don't believe you sometimes!"

"I know. I'm awesome, aren't I? So I take it you've yet to be, ahem, 'deflowered', then?"

"Um…yeah…I know it's bad at my age. Please don't tell anyone. I'd just die of embarrassment."

"Max, it's _me_ you're talking to. I'm your best friend, remember? I would never breathe a word to a soul. I'm shocked that you even thought I would. You know damn well that you can tell me anything in confidence. And besides it's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. Your first time should be with someone special and is worth holding out for, believe me. There's no harm in waiting for the right person. But please tell me you've…er…'entertained' yourself at least."

"You mean...? No I most certainly have not! What do you think I am? Jesus Chloe!"

"What? Straight up? Hot damn, you really are something else! I knew you were terribly shy but fucking hell Max! What did you do with yourself in Seattle? Have you been living under a rock or something? It's 2013! Why don't you just bite the bullet and become a nun? Oh girl, we hella need to get you sorted out."

"I guess I'm a bit of a late bloomer. I've never really thought about anything like that unt…"

"Please don't rush yourself. I'm not going anywhere. I've got all day."

"Erm...never mind. It doesn't matter. I just haven't seen anyone I like. I guess I will meet someone one day. But there's no one at Blackwell. Maybe now that we're back together things will change. You're popular and have lots of friends."

"Yeah, that's true enough, but you're way out of their league. They don't even deserve the honour of licking your boots. I just don't think anybody is good enough for you...besides me."

"Dinner is served, ladies. Come and get it!"


	18. Never Leaving Me

"Let's do a big rainbow. Sort of around the sun. It'll look awesome."

"Okay Captain Chloe. What about some squiggly lines coming out of the sun as well?"

"Yep. Sounds cool."

"Aw crap, Bongo knocked over the yellow paint. There's hardly any left now."

"No worries. We'll mix what's left with some red and use that. It'll make orange…probably."

"Do any of you budding artists fancy helping me make some crepes?" William asked from the lounge.

"Don't you mean pancakes, Dad?"

"In France they call them 'crepes'. And this good French chef needs his assistants if they want to eat breakfast. We can't expect your mother to rush home and serve us slackers, now can we? So, what do you say?"

"Oui. I volunteer to break the eggs." said Chloe with a mischievous grin. "Coming Maxo Paxo?"

"Sure, but no throwing flour at me like you did last time."

"As if I would. You have absolutely no trust in me."

"Max, if you could grab the milk and butter please Munchkin. Chloe, here's your eggs. Do you remember how many?"

"Mom said it depends."

"True, true."

"So how many then?"

"Don't you dare question the head chef." said William smiling affectionately at his daughter.

"Here you go William."

"Thanks Max. Now if you ca…"

Before William could continue, a high-speed flour missile hit Max full in the face. "Chloe! I know I shouldn't have trusted you."

"That's right Casper, you definitely shouldn't have." replied Chloe, near hysterical with laughter.

"She gets you every single time Max. You'll have to learn to duck."

"Max needs more flour on her face." Chloe grabbed another handful from the bowl. Max fled through the patio door and into the garden, squealing. "Knock it off Chloe!"

"Make me! You can't escape my clutches, Caulfield! I always catch my prey." Chloe captured her on the lawn and wrestled her to the ground, rubbing the flour all over her friend's face and hair. "Dude, you look hilarious!"

"I can't even see!" said Max, breathless with laughter.

"You look like a ghost!" said William, emerging through the patio door with his polaroid in hand.

"Get a close-up of Max, Dad."

"Okay. Yes. I think it's time for a picture. The both of you. Over there please, near your new painting."

"I hate pictures of myself." said Max, still giggling.

The two girls wrapped their arms around each other.

"Make me a star." said Chloe.

"Come on now. Everybody say 'pancakes'."

"Pancakes!" yelled the two girls in unison.

"You look awful pale, Max. I hope the flash didn't scare you." William was grinning from ear-to-ear. "This one's a keeper."

"Uhuh. You know the rules Dad. Not until I see it first. Max, tell him."

"Her Majesty has spoken." said Max, shaking the flour out of her hair onto the grass.

"Alright Chloe, gimme the thumbs up or thumbs down."

"Weeeell, I _might_ just allow this one into the family album. What do you think, Chief Paleface?"

"Yep. Sure. But don't forget to leave enough space next to it for another one. I'm so gonna get you back one day, Price."

"Hah! You can try loser!"

"You're the bosses." said William, retrieving the photo.

"But not the cooks? Hint hint, Daddy." said Chloe, performing an exaggerated wink.

"A great cook doesn't put the flour on their best friend instead of in the food."

"You got me. Guilty as charged."

"Now then, let's get you cleaned up and back to ruining the breakfast. You must both be ravenous after all that excitement."

The phone rang in the hallway. "Chloe my dear, help Max sort herself out while I get that."

"Okay Dad. C'mon Mad Max. Let's make you ship-shape and Bristol fashion."

"Hello? Hey Honey. Just making a fabulous breakfast with the pirate princesses here. The three of us are thinking about applying for a job at the Two Whales. We'll just need to keep our beloved daughter away from the flour…yes, of course she has. That's our Chloe…oh, I didn't know you had to get groceries. I'll come pick you up. Now I have the perfect excuse to get a mocha. Be there shortly. Love you…shit. Where are my keys?"

"That's another dollar for the swear jar!"

"You mean your college fund. Aha! You'll have to excuse me ladies – I have to go rescue our beautiful queen at the Savemart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

"You are ridiculous!"

"You'll be grateful for that one day. And no Chloe and Max wine-tasting sessions while I'm gone."

"Sure Dad." groaned Chloe.

"Make sure you don't blow it. Your mother has promised to make us her world famous Salmon Surprise this evening. With chocolate cake for dessert. Max, you'll be here too, right?"

"Joyce's salmon _and_ choccy cake? Reserve me a table. I'm staying _right_ here." smiled Max, rubbing her belly. Chloe put her arm around her friend's waist.

"She's never leaving me."

"That makes two of us, then. I won't be long girls. See you soon."


	19. Her Max

Seeming as Max's lessons had now started and she wouldn't be around today, Chloe thought it high time she let everyone know she was still alive and kicking. She decided to start with Frank (her stash needed a top-up anyway). She needed someone to just chill with and take her mind off all that crazy shit…and Max. Chloe had deliberated at length about what to do about her feelings towards her best friend (with more than a little help from her new friend). Chloe knew Debbie was right – she simply had to tell Max, for good or bad. She desperately wished she wasn't in love with her best friend, but she was, no doubt about it, and she would have to deal with it. 'Feelings do not come with an 'off' button. I could talk about it with Mom, but not just yet, considering what I've put her through this week. She deserves a break from me and the whirlwind that is my life.' The only person Chloe had to confide in at the moment was the one person she couldn't possibly discuss it with. 'Life's a bitch, eh, Chloe?'

Even though she knew it had to be done, Chloe wasn't going to rush into anything. She had to act in a measured and careful manner, which, if she were honest with herself, wasn't her strongest suit. 'I can't just go barging in stomping all over the place like I usually do with shit. I've got to tread lightly and take things nice and slow. I'll just subtly try and find out more about her sex life and whatever. Put out a few feelers and see if I can get some idea of what she thinks about me. I'll drop the occasional hint about how I feel about her. If things start to go down the pan, I can always make like I was joking and laugh it off. But what if none of that works? What if she likes boys but not girls? What if she likes neither? Perhaps she could go for girls but not me. I could get 'friend-zoned'. What then, Chloe? Fuck that! I _want_ her! I _need_ her! I've got to have her! There's no one else for me now, not even Rachel. It has to be Max. I love her. I've got to try. I can't spend the rest of my days looking at her but not being able to touch. It'll drive me nuts. Oh man.'

Chloe recalled yesterday's conversation in her room. 'There is a tiny glimmer of hope at least. She doesn't seem very interested in boys. Yet. But she doesn't seem interested in sex at all either, though. She has never masturbated for fuck's sake! Not even once! Amazeballs! Damn, I wish I knew what she was going to say before she suddenly cut off. She'd never thought about sex until… _what_? What were you about to say, Maxine Caulfield? You tell me absolutely everything. Why wouldn't you tell me that, whatever it was? Maybe she will at some point. We have been separated for years, after all.'

Chloe had lost count of how many times she had told Max that she was beautiful. She hadn't picked up on _any_ of them. It had felt like pulling teeth. Even when Chloe had flat out gone for it and said that only she herself was good enough for Max…zilch. Chloe had expected to have a tough time breaking through Max's shyness barriers, but had badly underestimated just _how_ difficult it was going to be. But if it worked, it would all be worth it. 'I'll do anything to make her mine. _Anything_.'

'Anyway Chloe Price, quit daydreaming and concentrate on the task in hand. Fuck Frank, where the hell are you?' She had been all over the place, but there was just no sign of his RV anywhere. 'I've gotta get a new phone. This one is totalled.' She'd saved Blackwell for last because she didn't want to push things too fast with Max. Chloe thought that if Max had some time to reflect on their talk things might finally sink in to that pretty little head of hers. Perhaps she would come to actually _hear_ what Chloe had said to her over and over. Maybe.

'Got you, you son of a bitch!' Frank's RV was squatting in the corner of the lot. 'As if you could hide that ancient, rusty monstrosity, Franky boy.' Chloe dumped her truck next to it, straddling the disabled bays, oblivious. She noticed that some comedian had daubed 'I'm so dirty' in the window grime, complete with a disapproving face. 'Ha ha. Very fucking funny. Nerds.' She knocked loudly on the door. "Frank, stop molesting poor Pompidou and unlock the door, sleazeball. Bulldog's here to fuck your shit up." There was no answer apart from frenzied barking. "Take it easy Pompidou. Drop the Cujo act. It's only me. Where's your dad boy?"

She spied a geek resting on the bonnet of his crappy blue wheels, anxiously looking towards the main entrance, his head bobbing about as if he were looking for someone. "Yo, dude, you know Frank Bowers?"

"Er, nope, sorry."

"Okay, cool. Have you seen anyone come out of this RV?"

"I've been here for more than an hour and it's been there the whole time. No one's left it. Sorry."

"No worries dude. Thanks anyway."

'He must be on the grounds somewhere, supplying the kids with a bit of 'higher education'.' She locked her truck and made her way towards the football area, sparking up a cigarette as she walked. 'I wonder where Maxo is hiding in this shitpit of a school.' There was nothing but asshole jocks over the road, so she sauntered back across towards the fountain. The scene that Chloe then saw caused her to launch the cigarette through the air and instantly break into a full-on sprint. A small group of girls were shouting insults and cheering excitedly as they watched some douchebag in an orange blazer pin a small girl up against the wall by her throat. The scumbag was viciously punching his victim repeatedly in the stomach, yelling obscenities directly into her face, showering her in his spittle. The girl was Max. _Her_ Max.


	20. Trailer Trash

"Chaos Theory is the study of complex mathematical systems and their dependence upon an underlying order. Minute variations in complex systems can lead to truly massive changes. Can anyone give me an example?"

"Weather patterns, Mrs Terry."

"Very good Laura. Yes indeed, weather patterns are a perfect example. Outcomes that appear totally random are in fact not so at all, but rather the result of deterministic equations. Now, who do many people consider to be father of Chaos Theory?"

"Anyone? No? His name was Jules Henri Poincare, a French philosopher, scientist and mathematician. During his work with Newton's three body problem he became the first person to discover a chaotic deterministic system. As you may be aware, another commonly used term for Chaos Theory is 'The Butterfly Effect'. Can anyone tell me who first coined the phra...CHLOE PRICE! _DO NOT_ use your phone during my lesson! Now, perhaps _you_ can answer the question."

"What question?"

"If you had been listening you would know, wouldn't you? Who was the father of the phrase 'Butterfly Effect'?"

"You're asking _me_? How in the hell would I know shit like that?"

"Don't use such language in my class. Let's ask your partner in crime then, shall we? Rachel?"

"I dunno. Some nerdy scientist dude probably." The two girls shared their trademark handshake.

" _Not_ the answer I was looking for. His name was Edward Norton Lorenz, born in Connecticut in 1917. He went on to become a renowned professor at the Massachusetts Institute of Techno…"

The bell rang.

"We'll continue next time. Don't forget that your assignments are also due in tomorrow. Yes, I am talking to _you two_ ladies specifically."

"Yeah, whatever. We're outta here. Laters."

"So girlfriend, what's our plan for today? Shall we go chill on the beach?" suggested Chloe with a wink.

"Hell yeah! I'd love to, but I have to go and get grief from Wells first. I was a _bad_ girl yesterday, remember?" said Rachel, putting her arm around Chloe's waist.

"You're always a bad girl. When you're done I'll show you just how bad _this_ girl can be."

"Mmmmmm. Is that a promise?" said Rachel as she sidled in closer to her lover.

"Definitely. Here. Have a taste of things to come." whispered Chloe as she placed her hands on Rachel's hips before moving in to kiss her.

"Miss Amber. You have an appointment with me, do you not? _Now_ , please. Miss Price, lessons are over for the day. You may make your way outside. Thank you."

"We'll finish this off when I'm done here."

"Damn right we will. I'll wait out front for you. Laters Angel."

"Tonight I'll be your devil."

Chloe left the foyer feeling on top of the world. For the first time since her dad had gone, she was starting to feel like life was actually worth living. She very nearly skipped down the steps to car lot.

"Man, you look super blazed."

"Hey Justin. Not yet I'm not. Just super-chilled. How's it hangin'?"

"Cool cool. You wanna spark up?"

"Later. I need a small favour first."

"Shoot."

"This guy you get your weed off..."

"Frank? What about him?"

"I wanna meet up with him."

"Why?"

"Never you mind. Look, you owe me big-time. So are you going to tell me where he's lurking or do I have to bust your ass?"

"Alright, alright. Chill out Chloe. He's over by the dorms. I just left him. Trailer trash with a goatee. You can't miss him. But be careful. He can be quite jumpy, especially when he's at Blackwell. He's not on great terms with the security here, obviously. I should come with you and do the introductions, just in case."

"Nah man. Thanks, but it's all cool. In a while, crocodile."

As Chloe walked past the fountain she could see Wells at his window, clearly delivering one of his lectures to Rachel over his shoulder. Chloe had been there herself many times. 'Never mind Rach, I'll make you forget all about it when you're out of there.'

"You Frank?"

"No. Keep walking girly."

"Cut the crap. I know you are. I just want to talk with you, that's all."

"So what if I am? I don't sell gear. I'm just a grunt at the lumber mill. I work for a living, not like you spoiled Blackwell punks with too much time on your hands. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

Chloe quickly moved towards him in a threatening manner and spoke in a low, menacing tone. "Listen up dickshit. I ain't here for pot. I already get that from you, anyways. Do I look like the rest of the nerds here? I'm sure as hell no fuckin' cop. I have some information for you. I'm here to do you a favour. Now are you going to quit the tough guy shit and listen to what I have to say?"

"You've got some serious ladyballs, little girl. Okay, fine. But you'd best not be wasting my time or…"

"I'm not. Now shut the fuck up and pin your ears back. There's a security guard works here – Madsen. He's a total asshole. He's knows what you're doing here and he's tailing you. You need to be careful."

"Let's suppose I believe you, which I don't…"

"Here." Chloe handed him several photographs. Frank flipped through them.

"What in the fu…"

"Believe me now? The last one is a picture of him, so that you know what he looks like."

"Where did you get these? How'd you know all this? And why in the hell are you telling me?"

"He's the fucker my mom glommed onto after my dad died. I hate the son of a bitch. He's a major jerk. So any chance I get to fuck his shit up, I seize it with both hands. That good enough for you?"

"Er, yeah. Thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Are we cool now?"

"Yeah, sure. Look, I'm sorry about…"

"It's alright. Forget about it. I sorta expected something like that. You _do_ have quite a reputation." She saw Rachel walking towards them. "I've gotta bail. See you around Frank."

"Yeah, bye…"

"Chloe."

'Fuck! She's a bit of a bulldog.' thought Frank as he watched the two girls stroll away in the evening sunlight, arm-in-arm and laughing happily.


	21. A Tick in a Tornado

Max watched helplessly as the doe leapt from the cliff edge. The birds in the trees above began to chatter furiously. The sun's rays turned into ethereal golden ribbons which meandered towards the falling deer, soaking into it as if through osmosis. As they did so, the deer began to metamorphose into a vaguely humanoid figure. The sound of her phone broke the dream. 'Man! Again! What does this mean? Who or what is that doe? Was I hallucinating the other day? Or is it real? Am I going nuts?'

She waited until the blurriness had gone from her vision then picked up her phone. There was a message from Joyce - "u there hippie? njoy ur first day at school, nerd. Ring me after ur done at blackhell. I'll come round & doss at ur room. we can fool around with some of my makeup & shit. We havin a sleepover, maxipad?" 'Of course, Chloe's phone is still kaput.' thought Max before replying.

"Morning trouble. Thanks. Make-up? Eek! Sleepover? Yay! (^_^). It'll be just like when we were tweens. I'll ring you later :)" Max crawled out of bed and checked the mirror. "Hello, zombie face." The phone went off again. "cool. & chill, u will look great with some of my stuff on u. no peeking at me when i strip for bed! laters, sexy."

"You wish. And get a new phone today, lazy ass. Or have I got to get one for you? See you this afternoon. xoxoxo. :D"

"NO EMOJI!"

":("

As Max headed for the showers she could hear the sound of a violin coming from Kate's room. 'If that's Kate playing, then she's extremely good at it. Would make a good photo shoot too.' As she neared the bathroom door Victoria and two of her minions came through.

"Well, look who we have here. You have a _great_ first day, Caulfield." said Victoria with an insincere grin. The underlying menace in her tone was unmistakeable.

"I will. Thank you _so much_ , **_Victoria_**." Max replied, injecting as much sarcasm into the comment as she possibly could. The trio skirted around Max in an exaggerated fashion and left the dorm whispering furtively together. 'They're definitely planning some sort of petty revenge. I thought that being eighteen meant I wouldn't have to deal with this sort of teenage drama any more. I'll have to be on my guard.'

Max loved the showers here. Red hot needles of intense pleasure blasting away the detritus of slumber. 'I wish they'd scour my freckles away. I totally _hate_ them.' She examined her body as she washed herself. 'Look at this shit! I am just straight up and down like a fucking stick insect! I don't have curves or anything. Pfft! Good luck doing anything with this, Chloe Price! It's gonna take a lot more than make-up and clothes. Plastic surgery and implants, more like. Who is _ever_ going to look at me when I'm with Chloe? She's so much more prettier than I ever will be. If I did meet someone they'd just fall for her the minute they saw her. I stand about as much chance as a tick in a tornado.'

Once back in her room, she checked her phone again before donning her clothes. There were no more messages from Chloe, but there was one from a private number – "I'm coming for your ass, bitch! I know where you sleep." Max hit the delete button, laughing softly to herself. 'Is that the best you can do, Victoria? Am I supposed to be frightened? Grow up!'

The violin had fallen silent, so Max gave Kate's door a tentative tap. "Hello Max! How are you? Please, come on in. Alice has been dying to meet you."

"Awww, she's beautiful. Can I feed her a carrot?"

"Of course. It's breakfast time, Alice."

"Are you a hungry bunny? Here, nosh on this."

"It's really good to see you Max. How are things with you and Chloe?"

"Fantastic! It's been a hel…shitsto…crazy week, but Chloe and I are BFF's again. I don't have time to tell you everything right now, but I'm so happy and relieved. Thanks for your help, Kate. You really made me feel better when I was down. I won't forget it. Chloe's coming to stay the night. I'm meeting her later today. You simply must meet her. She's awesome."

"There's no need to thank me. I am here to help. It's great that you and Chloe are back together. I'm so happy for you both. And please, you don't have to watch your language around me. I've been around a fair bit and am no prude, which is just as well really, seeming as I am soon to meet the infamous Chloe Price. I can't wait to finally talk with her. It's not before time." Bathing in Kate's smile was better than the shower.

"You're an angel. Was that you I heard playing the violin earlier?"

"It was indeed. I practice each and every morning. I do hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not all it. It was simply wonderful. You play really well. I was hoping that I could listen to you play sometime, and maybe take some photos of you."

"Of course Max. It would be my pleasure."

"Well, I have to shoot. But thanks for everything Kate. I don't know what I would have done without you this week. Bye Alice. Enjoy your munchy. Bye Kate."

"Take care Max. See you in a while."

As she walked toward her first big day, Max checked her timetable. 'Damn, photography is the final lesson. Never mind Maxine. You've waited weeks to meet Mark Jefferson. A few more hours are nothing.'

Max didn't really pay too much attention during her morning classes. She struggled somewhat with all the new names and faces but she managed to pick up two - Brooke and Alyssa. They seemed okay. Mrs Terry seemed nice, if a little domineering. 'It's a good job I'm used to it. I have my bossy best friend to thank for that.' She was just so hyped for two-thirty to come around.

Finally the lunch bell sounded, so she thought she would relax on the lawn near the fountain. It would be good to soak up some of the autumn sunshine.

"Max Caulfield, right? You're one of the new arrivals?"


	22. A Bolt of Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do, whore. You think you're tough, do you? Nobody fucks with me or my girlfriend." yelled the stranger as he grabbed her by the neck and brutally rammed her up against the wall.

Max tried to gouge his eyes but he head-butted her before she could do anything more than scratch his cheek. The force of the blow caused flashes of lightning to obscure her vision. She couldn't see, but could hear distant voices and laughter. "Yeah, bitch. Meet my boyfriend. Not so brave now, are you, whore? Make her fucking suffer, Nathan. Finish the bitch."

Max couldn't even speak. He was mercilessly crushing her windpipe. 'He's strangling me! He's going to kill me!' She then felt blazing agony from lower down. Again and again. The blows kept coming. She could sense her consciousness slipping away. He was screaming into her face and Max could feel the white hot spittle on her face as if it were acid rain. 'Do something Max! You're going to die if you don't!' Max tried to bring her knee up, but her strength was failing rapidly. The leg barely moved. Utter panic was rapidly overwhelming her. 'I'm dying! Please. Don't do this. Oh god somebody help me! Somebody stop him! Pleeeease.' She couldn't hear anything now besides the terrible throbbing inside her head. She tried to move her arms to fight back, but she couldn't even remember how to. The last thing she saw before passing out was a sudden bolt of blue.

Chloe flew at Max's assailant, landing a vicious punch in the temple as she collided with him. He staggered backwards, folding forwards as he did so. Chloe kicked him in the face, full force. She heard the unmistakeable sound of shattering teeth. She quickly followed up with a crushing blow to his groin. He crumpled to the floor. She instantly pounced on him and began to pummel his head into the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch her! You hear me, scum? I'm going to fucking kill you, douchebag! Nobody hurts her!" She felt someone pulling her hair. Chloe drove an elbow backwards directly into her attacker's face. The crunch as Victoria's nose broke was loud enough for all to hear. "Nobody hurts _my_ Max! _Nobody!_ " screamed Chloe as she rained down blows upon the helpless boy.

"Chloe!" David shouted as he ran towards them. "Chloe, stop it!" Chloe tried to elbow him too as he grabbed her shoulders, but he was more than ready for her. She was no match for him. He firmly pulled her off and restrained her as gently as he could. "Chloe, it's over. You've won. He's down. Easy now."

"It's fucking _far_ from over! I'm gonna fucking _murder_ the son of a bitch! Look what he did to my Max! Look at what he's done to her! Don't you dare to try to fucking crawl away from me, asshole." Chloe attempted to break free, but David's grip was too strong.

"Chloe, listen. He's finished. Look at Max. She needs a medic. She needs _you_. Come on. Calm down."

"Max!" Chloe rushed over to her friend's prostrate form. "Max! It's me, Chloe. Are you alright Max?" said Chloe anxiously, tears welling.

"Chloe, let me take a look."

David rolled her over onto her side. He could see that her chest was still rising and falling. He checked her pulse, then opened each of her eyes in turn and shining his flashlight into them.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so Chloe. Just a minute."

He noticed the bruise flowering on her forehead, just above her nose. 'She's gonna have a pair of shiners for sure.' He then lifted up her sweater, revealing her abdomen. Bruises were already starting to appear on her stomach as well. 'Damn. He's given her gut a right hammering. Fucking bullying prick! Never mind Chloe. I want to go over there and stamp the fuck out of his head!' He pulled her clothing back down, stood up and faced the onlookers. "You. Go to the Principal's office and tell his secretary I want her to call an ambulance right away." ordered David, pointing at a small dark-haired girl with spectacles. She just stood there, staring at him. " _Now_ , Miss!" She scurried off in the direction of the foyer.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe asked him, her face ashen with fear.

"It's okay, Chloe. She's going to be fine. I just want a medic as a precaution, that's all. She's concussed, so that will need checking out." David decided not to tell her that he suspected internal bleeding. He had practically used her stomach as a punch-bag, and the poor girl was so small and slim that there was nothing to absorb the impact at all. Who knew what damage he had done to her internal organs? 'You're _fucking_ lucky I need my job, boy.' seethed David privately. 'Because the minute I stop working here, scum, you'd better grow eyes in the back of your head. I'll be coming for you, asshole.'

"Would somebody go to the pool and fetch me lots of towels please?"

"I'll go Mr Madsen." It was Samuel, the janitor.

"Thanks Samuel. And could you also grab a first aid kit and the gurney that they keep stored there?"

"Of course Mr Madsen. I'll be back shortly."

"The rest of you, go about your business." The spectators didn't move an inch, engrossed in the drama. " _Right now!_ Away you go!" The small crowd shuffled off, frequently looking back as they retreated. "Chloe, stay with her whilst I go and check those pair."

"Fuck 'em! Let them fucking die."

"Chloe, please calm down. You've saved Max. The fight is done. I'm proud of you, but the best thing you can do right now is be by her side looking after her."

Nathan and Victoria were a distance away on the lawn. Both of them were crying. 'Keep your emotions in check, David. You have to be professional. I would love to teach this punk a lesson and give him what he deserves, but I just can't. Not yet, anyway.'

"Are you two alright? How do you feel?"

"Just fucking great! That blue-haired dyke broke my fucking nose! Get the cops! I want the bitch arrested."

"We'll deal with that later, Miss. For now I'm more concerned with your welfare. How is he?" David gestured toward Nathan.

"How the hell do you think he is? Look at him!" Nathan's face was covered in bruises and fresh blood was seeping from his mouth.

"Yes. I should. I need to examine him."

"Get the fuck away from me, dickhead! I don't need your help." muttered Nathan through his broken teeth, wincing as he spoke.

David growled inwardly. "Fine. Have it your way. Please remain here. Medical attention has already been sent for."

"What-the-fuck-ever!"

David went back over to Chloe and Max. Samuel had already returned with the supplies. Chloe had made Max a pillow and was tenderly stroking her friend's hair. David gently placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and said to her quietly, "Chloe, we should place a towel over her legs as well."

"Okay. Thanks David."

David's face gave away nothing, but inside he was stunned. Chloe had just addressed him by his proper name. She had _never_ done that before. He helped her spread the towel over her friend. Max began to stir as they did so.

"No! Don't jump! Please. Not again. Stop!"

"Shhh Max. It's me, Chloe. I'm here. I've got you, Munchkin. You're safe."

"Wh…wha…wher…Chloe?"

"Hush Angel. Everything's alright. How do you feel?"

"I don't feel so super. My neck is sore and my head really hurts. My belly too. What happened?"

"We've been in a little scuffle, Maxo, but we won. It's all over. You did great, mini-Rambo."

"I did? I don't remember…did you get a new phone yet?"

"Nope. Not yet, Maximus. I've been a little busy this morning. But I will. Promise."

"You'd better, or I'll make you sleep on the floor tonight." Max gave her friend a tiny little smile.


	23. Wrapped Around Her Finger

Max opened her eyes to the pleasant sight of her best friend's tattooed arm draped over her protectively. The aroma of stale cigarette smoke enveloped her, but Max didn't find it unpleasant at all. It was the fragrance of Chloe, and it was oddly comforting. The flag draped over the window wafted gently in the morning breeze, performing sheer magic with the light in the room. Motes of dust lazily drifted through the air, occasionally blooming like miniature supernova as the sun's rays caught them.

One of them must have kicked the covers off during the night. Max gently cupped Chloe's hand and moved back into her embrace, feeling utterly cosy and safe lying next to her. Chloe emitted a small murmur of pleasure and her arm tightened slightly around Max, also moving her body in closer so that they resembled two spoons nestled tightly together. Max closed her eyes and let loose a tiny sigh of pure contentment. She never wanted this to end. 'I want to stay in this moment forever. Just like this. It's perfect. World, go away. We don't want you.' she thought dreamily to herself. She was still quite sore in places but the bruises had all but gone. Chloe had managed to cover up the last remnants of her black eyes with some of her make up.

"Don't hurt me."

"Never. You're too precious. Now hold still or it'll end up in your eyeball."

"Ouch!"

"You are such a wuss! Keep your head still. I'm nearly done."

"I hope so. You're so rough!" complained Max, but she was surprised by Chloe's tenderness. 'She's caressing me as if I were a delicate little flower.'

"There! Finished. Now you're ready to rock the world!"

"How do I look?"

"Drop-dead gorgeous. I want to kiss you myself."

"Yeah. I bet I look like a super model. Pass me that mirror. And for your information I don't do kisses until at least the fifth date. What do you think I am? Easy?"

Max examined the hand she was cradling. There were still several cuts and grazes on the knuckles. Chloe had been remarkably coy when Max had quizzed her about the fight, but Joyce had told her everything. David saw it all as he was running towards them. 'How can she be so gentle with me yet also so terribly, shockingly violent? I mean, she smashed his teeth for Christ's sake! David said that if he hadn't stopped her when he did she could have killed him. Jesus Chloe! Where had she learnt to fight like that? She's always been a rough-houser, but this was another thing entirely. I must remember never to piss her off. We always used to say that she was my bodyguard. I guess now she actually is - my real life Lara Croft.'

Max had been granted all the time off from Blackwell that she wanted. The principal was very sympathetic and couldn't apologise enough. He seemed really nice. Max could easily imagine him as a doting grandfather to some lucky little children. She so wanted to get back and meet Mr Jefferson but she wasn't really up to it. Joyce had insisted that she come and stay at their house until Max was back on her feet. It was great being back here – just like old times. 'It's like I've never even been away.' Chloe had called to see Kate and let her know the news. She was more than happy to look after Lisa and keep an eye on Max's room for her. A couple of days later a sweet-scented 'Get Well Soon' card had arrived in the mail. She'd also said that she would pay Max a visit here when the weekend came around. 'Dear Kate. Bless your gentle soul.' Chloe wouldn't say too much about meeting Kate, except that she was "kinda cool". It wasn't like Chloe to be so reticent. Max wanted to know more.

Her attacker, ('Nathan Prescott', apparently) was still in custody. Both Blackwell and the cops had attempted to get in touch with his parents, but, according to David, his mother was untraceable and his father didn't appear at all interested. 'Charming. He sure sounds like a _super_ father. David seems remarkably well informed. How does he know all this? He seems okay, but I get the impression that Chloe isn't all that keen on him. I suppose that's understandable. He isn't her father after all. Poor Chloe.' Max decided to take a sneaky photo of herself and Chloe while her friend was still sleeping. She stealthily lifted her bag from the floor and teased the camera out. 'Always remember this moment.'

"Photo bomb!"

"Photo hog." Max placed the camera on the bed and turned around to face her best friend.

"Sleep well Maxo? How'd you feel this morning?"

"Much better, thanks to you. It's just awesome to be staying here again. I want to give up my dorm room and move in."

"Anytime. Although I should warn you - I don't know how long I'm going to be able to control myself with you sleeping next to me in bed every night."

Max slapped her on the arm playfully. "You're terrible! Do you have to make a joke of every single thing I say?"

"Yep. I wouldn't be me otherwise, would I? But who says I was joking?" said Chloe with a smirk and a wink.

"You're unstoppable."

"You know it girlfriend. Anyway, you should let your admirer know that you're sleeping with a girl every night. That'll get him off your case…or maybe he'll get off on it."

"Ew Chloe! That's so gross! I don't want to think about him. And thanks for reminding me…whilst we're on the subject of boys, you never really told me whether you had a serious boyfriend while I was away in Seattle."

"Nothing serious. Hella stupid, usually. I went through a 'boy toy' phase. Amongst other things…"

"I can't really picture you with any of the guys around here."

"You obviously have a good eye. That's why I was so glad Rac…"

"What's the matter?"

"Er. Just some bad memories…I'll tell you one day. It's just…never mind. It's nothing. Honestly."

Max could tell Chloe was lying through her teeth. She knew her friend intimately. Whatever it was, it was a hell of a lot more than "nothing". She could see the pain etched into Chloe's face. 'Don't push it Max. Change the subject.' An uncomfortable silence reigned for a while before Max finally broke it. "I love this morning light. It's so peaceful."

"Yeah. Wouldn't it be great if we could just hang out here forever, like when we were kids?"

"You read my mind. I'm not moving a muscle. I'm staying right here all day. Now go down and tell your mom to cook me my breakfast and you can serve it to me in bed."

"Ooooo. I like it when you get bossy!" trilled Chloe.

"It's good to have minions. But seriously, I'm wasting away. Let's head down for brekkie."

"Okay, you go on ahead. I need to 'wake and bake' first."

"I promise not to tell." As Max made her way downstairs, she could hear Joyce already beavering away in the kitchen. "Good morning Joyce."

"Rachel!...uh...I…I mean Max…whew!...you startled me. What would you like to chow on?"

'Rachel? That's gotta be who Chloe was talking about just now. Who is she? Nobody's mentioned her to me. What's the big secret?' thought Max. "Er, who's Rachel?"

"Chloe hasn't told you about her? Such a sweet girl. She was Chloe's angel. They were almost joined at the head. Chloe could piss everybody off but her - reminded me so much of you and Chloe."

"They sound like really good friends. I bet she's a lot cooler than me."

"Max Caulfield, are you actually jealous?"

"Er…no…maybe…I dunno…I mean I'm real glad that Chloe had other friends while I was away. What I did was unforgivable. I bet Chloe wishes I was more like her."

"You think? Then why did Chloe tell me she wished Rachel was more like you?"

"Doubt it…did she really?"

"Yes. She did. Lots of times…Max, there's something you need to know - about Chloe. I can't believe she hasn't told you herself. Come and sit with me on the couch."

"What? Is it bad?"

"Not at all. But I tell you this in confidence. Chloe might act all big and brave, but that sweet little girl is still in there somewhere. She must be too frightened to tell you. Bless her. Chloe really cares about what you think of her. You're the most important person in her life. You always have been. Nobody else comes anywhere close."

"Gosh, really?"

"Yes Max. More than Rachel. More than me. More than William, even."

"Wowser! Are you sure Joyce? After what I did to her? I don't think Chloe will ever forgive me for that…and I don't blame her. I sort of abandoned her."

"Max, Chloe would forgive you for absolutely _anything_. I know it. You're not aware of it, but you've got my dear daughter wrapped around your little finger. She'd do whatever you asked her to."

"What do you mean?"

"Max, Chloe is…"

"Mom and Max, together again. You guys having a bonding session about how hella awesome I am? Incoming! Watch out! Stage dive!" interrupted Chloe, jumping over the back of the couch and flopping down between them, grinning like a clown.


	24. Up for Anything

"Miss Price, this academy is not your own personal sketch pad. Yet again you are before me because of your graffiti. Why must you insist on defacing everything around you?"

"You have absolutely no idea how crappy my life is. Do you seriously think that a bit of vandalism matters? At all? This shitpit has taken away everyone I ever loved. I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass. So fine - go ahead and punish me for some fucking stupid graffiti. As if I give a rat's ass about that. Or anything else."

"There is really no need to use such language with me. You may think that I'm just here to punish you, but the welfare of all the students at Blackwell, including yourself, is my responsibility. I can sympathise if you have problems in your life, and I would be willing to help in any way I can. We can arrange for you to meet people who can…"

"Who can what? Magically bring my dad back from the grave? Get my best friend who abandoned me for Seattle scum back here by my side? Get rid of my son-of-a-bitch stepfather? Until you can do that, forget it. Stop wasting my time. Just give me grief and let me get out of here. I really couldn't care less."

"I am truly sorry about what has happened to you. But I can see that you're in no mood to talk. That's alright. I understand. Please think about what we have discussed here today. You have incredible potential, Chloe. I know it. You know it. It's such a tragedy to see you throw yourself away like this. I wish things were different for you. Just remember I am always here for you. You can come to me any time. About anything. But that is all for now. You may go. Take care of yourself, Chloe."

"Is that it? You're just letting me go?"

"Yes. As I said, I'm not just here to punish you. It's painfully obvious that you're a very troubled young lady. I see no point in reprimanding you. You need help, not punishment. But no one can help you if you won't let them. Unless you have anything else to add, you are free to leave."

"I'm outta here then."

"Goodbye Chloe. I hope everything works out for you. I really do." Wells poured himself a whiskey and completed the interview report. Anderson had told him all about the family history of the Prices, and plenty about Chloe herself. What a waste of a young life. The poor girl. There are so many people that want to help her, but she simply won't allow them to. Chloe was on a downward spiral of self-destruction, and it was heart-breaking to watch. 'You can't save everyone Ray.' He sighed, drank his drink and immediately poured another before checking his schedule. ''Rachel Dawn Amber'? Not heard that name before. She must be new. Caught smoking pot. I don't really think this sort of thing requires my attention – Madsen being over-zealous again. I must have a word with him and tell him to relax somewhat.'

As Chloe left through the secretary's office there was a girl she hadn't seen before sitting down, probably waiting for her lecture. "What are you in for?"

"Excuse me?"

"I just wondered if you were here to get reamed by Wells."

"Yeah. I am. Pot. That security guard is such a dick."

"You don't know the half of it. Anyway, I'm gonna head off to my hidey-hole near the pool for a smoke. When you're done here, we can share a bud if you like. Just turn right out of the door. You'll see me."

"Cool. I'll do that. My name's Rachel."

"Chloe. See you soon. Don't worry too much about Wells. He's a big softy at heart."

The secretary looked up from her paperwork. "Miss Amber, you can go in now."

"Thanks Chloe." said Rachel as she rose from her chair. "Your hair is hella cool, by the way. I love it."

"Wait until you see my tat…I dig your earring. It's almost the same shade. Laters Rachel." said Chloe with a smile.

Chloe bought a soda from the machine and sauntered outside, scanning for Stepdick. She reached her den and leant against the wall, the bushes and shadows ensuring that she was practically out of sight. 'Man I hate it here. Why the fuck did I ever enrol? I must have been high. Stepdouche is always lurking and the students are all total dorks. But that Rachel looked cool. I think I could get into her. I hope she comes. Shit, I really need someone to talk to…Max, what the fuck did I do to you? I need you so much now – I can't cope without you. And you've gone and ditched me for your asshole Seattle groupies. Thanks a fucking lot dude. I loved you like I've never loved anyone. Well, I hope your life there turns out as shit as mine is now. It'll serve you fucking right. And if it does, don't ever come crawling back here to me, bitch. It's far too late for that. You had your chance with me, and you blew it.' There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi. I see you started without me."

"Hey. Glad you came. Here you go." said Chloe, passing her the joint.

"Awesome. Thanks Chloe. Jeez, I need this."

"No worries."

"Judging by the look on your face I think you needed it too. You looked a little pissed."

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about someone who majorly fucked me over once. But it's no biggy."

"Sorry to hear that. Where are they? I can be quite persuasive and I can look after myself. I'd be happy to lend a hand."

"Thanks, but it's all good. They're been gone for years. Miles away. They're nothing. Ancient history."

"Oh well, never mind. You were right, by the way – the principal is a pushover."

"Told you. Unless you blow up the school or something you should have no problems with him. He's fairly chilled." A call went out over the PA asking for Madsen to go to the office. "But that guy has a pole up his ass so long it's coming out of his mouth. I'm gonna bail. You want to come with?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"American Rust. A junkyard down past the town. One of my little escapes from the world. It's quite a way, but I have some wheels."

"Sounds awesome. Lead the way Chloe."

"Right this way then Rachel. You play darts?"

"Nope. Never. But I'm up for anything."

"Really? Interesting. Well, should be an easy win for me then." said Chloe smiling at her new friend.


	25. Realisation

Chloe draped her arms over the shoulders of her mom and Max. "Man, that breakfast smells soooo good. I'm ravenous. As much as I love chilling with you Mom, you're not going to be able to cook it sitting here."

"You never eat this early, Chloe…er…what would you like?"

"Whatever Max is having. I should hurry up if I were you. I don't know how much longer I can wait. I may have to start nibbling on Maxo Paxo here. Now what do I fancy? Hmmm. A bit of your arm? A taste of your leg? Your thigh feels nice and tender. I think I'll start there. Mmmmm." Chloe grabbed Max's thigh and squeezed it again and again.

Max started to giggle. "Gerroffme! Joyce, tell her. She's gonna eat me!" squealed Max in delight.

"I'm sorry but you're on your own, I'm afraid Munchkin. I've got my hands full here."

"Aha! You're all mine now, Caulfield! Now come here and let me munch on you."

Joyce looked over at the two girls and felt giddy with happiness. Chloe had never been the same after William had died and Max left for Seattle. Joyce had tried everything she possibly could over the years to help her, but nothing worked. She felt completely helpless as she watched her daughter who she loved more than anybody slowly crumble before her eyes.

She did seem to perk up a little when she was with Rachel, but Joyce knew that she was just a substitute for someone else. Then Rachel broke Chloe's heart. How many times would Chloe have to endure that agony? It had happened to her so many times already, and she was only nineteen. How much more could Chloe take? Rachel was the last straw for her. She declined rapidly after that. She was terrified of what Chloe would do – Joyce feared the worst.

Chloe had been suffering from bulimia and severe depression ever since Rachel left. She never ate breakfast now. She couldn't sleep properly. But now suddenly everything was different. Joyce had looked into Chloe's room early this morning and saw her cuddled up tightly with Max, the both of them soundly asleep. Joyce just stood there for ages looking at her daughter's beautiful face, lost in the moment. She looked so peaceful, content and happy. Joyce hadn't seen her look like that for years. The contrast between the sleeping girl and the 'I CAN'T SLEEP' she had scrawled upon the wall was a pleasure to behold. Now she wanted breakfast for the first time in months.

Joyce knew the reason for the sudden changes – Max. The girls were soulmates – Joyce had known that for years. Joyce also knew that Chloe was head-over-heels in love with Max. She always had been, but only now was it something more than platonic. 'But would Max reject Chloe? I know Max loves Chloe too, but she's so shy she'll never say anything. What if she rejects her out of panic or fear?' Joyce was both happy and also petrified. 'A rejection would destroy Chloe. Once and for all. Oh Max, my daughter's life is in your hands, and you don't even know it. I don't want to put pressure on her – that would be very wrong and tremendously unfair. I love Max too. She's my other daughter. But Max, I'm begging you - please don't kill my baby. You're her last chance.'

"If you're finished molesting me, Price, I'm gonna go up to take a shower and get dressed before brekkie."

"Cool. Take what you need from my wardrobe and whatever. My room is your room."

"Thanks Chloe. You're the best." Max headed upstairs. Chloe gazed after her as she ascended. She turned to find her mom watching her, smiling. "What?"

"Oh, _nothing_." The last word was laced with meaning. "Is there anything you want to talk to me about? _Anything_ at all?"

"Nope. Like what?"

"Oh I dunno…like Max…and _you_."

Chloe was silent for a long time, then moved from the hallway back to the couch. Joyce followed after her.

"You know, don't you? You can tell, right?" 'Damn, Debbie was so fucking right! Shitshitshit!' thought Chloe to herself.

Joyce seated herself next to her daughter and clasped Chloe's hands lovingly. "Yes, I do and I can. I've known for days now, Chloe. I've been wondering when you were finally going to get around to telling me."

Chloe began to weep. "I was gonna, Mom, but I didn't want to give you any more stress after all the crap that I've caused you, especially recently. I'm in a mess, Mom. I don't know what to do. She's my best friend…but I love her, Mom. So much that it hurts. I want to tell her but…I'm so scared…I could ruin everything…drive her away again. I couldn't take that. I want to be with her forever. But I don't know how she feels about me. What if she doesn't love me?" Chloe broke down and buried her head in her mother's chest. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm nothing but problems to you, aren't I?" sobbed Chloe.

"Not at all, Pumpkin. I'm here for you – no matter what. I'd do anything for you. You're my world." Joyce gently stroked Chloe's hair, then lifted her chin to meet her gaze. "Listen to me Chloe. I know that you love Max. I also know that Max loves you. You've been soulmates basically since you first met. Your dad knew it. I knew it. So did Ryan and Vanessa. The only people that didn't were you and Max. You were both too young to understand…to understand your feelings for each other. But now you're older, you _know_."

" _I_ know, Mom…but Max…"

"Chloe, listen. Max is in love with you too. She just doesn't know it…or is only just beginning to realise it."

"How…how can you tell?"

"By the way she looks at you. The way she acts around you. The way she talks to you. You two are meant for each other. I've seen love before, many times, and I know I'm not wrong. Why do you think she didn't want to go to Seattle but wished to stay here? Why do you think she made that promise to you the day she left? Why do you think she came back here as soon as she was able? For Blackwell? For me? My cooking? Max's life has always revolved around you, and it still does. She came back for one reason only - _you_."

"Are…are you sure, Mom? I mean what if…"

"I've never been more sure of anything. Trust me Chloe."

"But what do I do? I'm terrified."

"Of course you are – love is very scary, but that's what's so great about it. As for what to do, just let things happen naturally. True love will find a way. It always does." They could hear Max moving around in the bedroom.

"Thanks Mom. You're great. I love you so much. I'd best see if Max needs help finding anything." Joyce kissed her daughter lovingly. "I love you too. And stop worrying. Everything will turn out fine."

"I really hope so." said Chloe as she walked towards the stairs.

"So do I, for your sake Chloe." Joyce uttered under her breath softly.

'Chloe has had this damn dirty pirate towel since we were kids.' Max thought as she dried herself off, a little smile on her face. 'Damn, there's no pads in here…I'll check Chloe's room. And I'm all out of clothes. Time for some Chloe cosplay.' Once in the bedroom she turned on some music and selected some ripped denims, a white print T-shirt and a red and black check flannel blouse from Chloe's wardrobe then inspected herself in the mirror. She smiled wryly and took a selfie. "Ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah."

She searched the drawers for a pad. She found what she was looking for and lifted out the box. Now she could see the corner of a photo sticking out from under some parking tickets. It appeared to be someone wearing the very flannel she had on right now. Max was intrigued and slid the photo out. 'What the…?' Max was stunned by what she saw. The girl in the red flannel was kissing…Chloe. 'This has to be Rachel! Chloe and her were…ohmygod!' Max realised that looking at the photo hurt. It stung. A lot. It felt like betrayal somehow, like she had been stabbed in the heart. Max was incredibly confused. Then the creeping realisation finally broke through to the surface.

'Oh…my…fucking…christ! I'm jealous of this girl! I'm jealous of Rachel! Because…because I like Chloe. Ohhhh shit! I'm a lesbian! No wonder I've never liked a boy. I'm a freakin' lesbian! And I've got the hots for my best friend! I want Chloe. Fucking hell Max!' Max flopped down on to the end of the bed in shock. She stared at the photo a little longer, her mind racing, then it fell out of her hands.

"You ready yet, Maxo? Fancy taking a cruise somewh…" Chloe cut off abruptly. She was standing inside the doorway, staring in utter horror at the photograph lying on the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosy. I took the pads and it was just lying there. I…"

Chloe looked up at Max. She had tears in her eyes. Without a word she suddenly turned and ran down the stairs. Max heard the front door slam. She grabbed her shoes and tried to get them on as fast as she could.


	26. Together Forever

"How much longer Picasso? I'm getting hella bored just sitting here doing nothing. I think there's a pair of jays building a nest in my ear."

Max giggled. "You're such an idiot. Just a few more minutes. Nearly done. Promise."

"I hope so – my leg's starting to cramp up. And it'd better be worth it. Make me look super pretty or else Caulfield." Chloe raised her hands in a mock tickling gesture.

"Hold still Chloe! Or it'll just take even longer. And how could I not make you look pretty? You're beautiful and you know it. Now quit fidgeting about."

"Yes Miss. You sure can be bossy at times. You're finally learning from the master."

"Yep. It's the company I keep."

"I wish I could draw like you can. All I can manage is crappy graffiti."

"And I wish I was as pretty as you are. I love your eyes. They're amazing."

"So are yours. You're even prettier than me. I have no idea why you even think that you aren't. If I could draw, you would be my one and only model. I would never stop drawing you."

"Give over. You're embarrassing me…and putting me off." said Max, blushing a deep scarlet.

"You are so cute."

"I'm nearly done. Man, I wish I had a camera so I could take pictures of you as well."

"Your folks still not got you one?"

"Nope. They keep saying maybe on my birthday. I sure hope so. There's this photographer whose work I like and he's here for an exhibition next year. I would love to have something to show him."

"I've got your back Max. You'll be famous one day. I'll use my charms on your parents. And if that doesn't work I'll torture-tickle them until they give you whatever you ask for. Anything for you Maxo."

"Thanks Chloe. You're my angel."

"I sure am. Don't you ever forget it."

"There! All done. Whaddya think?" Max passed Chloe her journal.

Chloe was astonished. "Wowser Max! That is…awesome. I look gorgeous! Thanks a million!" She lunged at her friend and showered her in hugs and kisses. "Please can I keep it?"

"Sure. But lemme tear it out. You'll probably rip the whole book in half. And ruin the feather."

"You need to put your moniker on it too."

"Okay…pass it back here." Max wrote on the page then carefully tore it out. "There you go. It's all yours."

"Oh Max that's so sweet. I love you to bits. I'm gonna keep this for all time Max. I'll treasure it for ever and ever. I swear."

"Just like I'm gonna treasure you forever."

"Max! Your parents are back at the house. It's time to go Munchkin." called Joyce from the ground below.

"Okay, coming!" Max shouted back. She moved towards the tree fort entrance.

"Max, before you go, come here."

"Hmmm?"

Chloe held her friend's hands tenderly and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Max, this drawing is the best thing anyone has _ever_ given me. I just want you to know how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I really don't." said Chloe softly.

"Me neither. I love you too Chloe. You're my best friend in the whole world."

The two girls clambered down the tree and strolled across the clearing to where Joyce was waiting, sitting on a tree trunk.

"Mom, look what Max did." said Chloe as she passed the picture to her mom.

"That's simply wonderful! Max, you certainly are a very talented young lady. You've made Chloe look even more beautiful here than she actually is. I wouldn't have thought that possible."

"I think it's sorta okay, but thanks Joyce."

"You shouldn't underestimate yourself Max. It's amazing. I'll see if I can sort out a lovely frame for it."

"I want it in my room Mom."

"Of course Poppet."

They moved out of sight amongst the trees, the two girls arm-in-arm, with Joyce trailing behind. None of them saw the doe looking on from the shadows of the forest.

 

* * *

"Max, grab that box from the back seat and bring it into the house please sweetheart. Take special care not to drop it." said Vanessa as she unlocked the front door to the house.

"What's in it?"

"You'll have to wait until you're inside. Then you can open it." said Ryan.

"It's for me?"

"Yes it is. A special treat for our beautiful princess. Don't shake it."

Max rushed inside, eager to open her gift. She seated herself at the dining table and opened the parcel quickly but carefully. "The camera I wanted! And lots of spare film! Thanks Mom! Thanks Pop! This is awesome! And it's not even my birthday! You're the best mom and pop ever! I can't wait to show this to Chloe! We were just talking about this today!" Max was beaming from ear to ear…until she noticed the worried looks on her parent's faces. "What's the matter?"

"Max. Come here and sit with me baby. We've got something very important to tell you." said Vanessa softly, patting the couch beside her.

"No. I'm okay here. Just tell me. What is it?"

Ryan placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders and cleared his throat nervously. "Er, Max. I've been offered a new job. It's a lot more money. We can have a much better house and all sorts of things. We'll get you absolutely anything you want – the very best of everything."

Max had a horrible feeling about what was coming, but she had to ask anyway. "Whe…where?"

"It's…er…in Seattle, baby."

Silence reigned for an age. Max's parents looked at the floor, unable to meet their daughter's gaze.

"I'm not going! I'm staying here. I'm not leaving Arcadia Bay. I'm just not! You can't make me! I'm not leaving Chloe! _Ever!"_ Max began to cry.

"Max, we're thinking of you Munchkin. You're incredibly talented and you won't get the opportunities here which will get you the career you deserve. In Seattle, the world will be your oyster. We know you love Chloe. We understand. Please believe us. This was a very difficult decision for your father and I to make. We're ever so sorry sweetness, but this will be the best thing for us all in the long run."

"No it won't! I don't care about my stupid career, Seattle, or anything else. I only care about Chloe. We've been together as long as I can remember, and you're going to tear us apart for a stupid job? It's not fair! I don't want to go! You go! I'll stay here with Chloe and Joyce. I can live with them."

"Max, you have to come with us Princess. It's not just about the job. This will be the making of you. We've got you a place in a great art scho…"

"I don't want it. Tell them to shove it. And I don't want _this_ either." Max shoved the new camera across the table. "Take it back. Give it away. Sell it. Throw it in the trash. Whatever. I simply don't care. I'm not taking it. You think you can bribe me with a stupid shitty camera in exchange for my best friend? You think I'd swap this piece of junk for Chloe? She's my world, my everything. This… _this shit_ is just a crappy piece of plastic. No fucking way! Get the fucking thing out of my sight!"

"MAXINE CAULFIELD YOU MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!" yelled Vanessa. "I never want to hear you talk like that again, you hear me?"

"FUCK OFF! I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE EITHER OF YOU EVER AGAIN! GO TO HELL! GO FUCK YOURSELVES. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PAIR OF SELFISH BASTARDS! LOOKING AT YOU MAKES ME FEEL SICK! YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I'M DONE WITH YOU! FOREVER!"

Max stormed upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. She fell onto her bed, her tiny little form wracked with the uncontrolled spasms of heart-wrenching sobs.

 


	27. Sanctuary

She ran blindly. Chloe didn't care where. She just needed to get _away._ Away from home. Away from Rachel. Away from _Max_. Yet again, straight out of nowhere, a bomb had exploded in her world. 'Why does this shit keep happening to me? What have I done to deserve this sort of crap over and over? Please just leave me the fuck alone! Right when my life starts to get better a storm always pops up out of a clear fucking blue sky and lays waste to everything around me. Every…single…bastard…time! Give me a fucking break for once!'

The sidewalk petered out, giving way to the wooded hillside, but Chloe didn't even slow down a fraction. 'What a horrible way for her to find out about me and Rachel. To find out about _me_. What must Max think? I bet I've blown it for sure now. Fuck! She's gonna be so hurt and angry that I didn't tell her myself. We've never kept secrets from each other. We always tell each other everything. I've betrayed her, and now she knows that I have. I am so so sorry Max. I never meant for it to be this way. I so wanted to be the one to tell you. I never wanted you to find out like this _._ I thought I'd got everything like that hidden away in my lockbox. Damn! Why the hell didn't I check the room? Because you're a fucking idiot, Chloe Price, that's why!'

Now that she was in the forest, she slowed to a walk. Perhaps subconsciously, she had made her way to the tree fort clearing. 'Yeah, that's where I need to be. I never took Rachel there. She never even knew it existed. I can't handle memories of her. That's the last thing I need right now. At least I never betrayed you with that Max. The tree fort will always be just ours. Yours and mine. Our special place. No one else allowed. Ever. That's one thing I never messed up.' She scrambled up into the foliage, rapidly vanishing from view.

* * *

"Max? Are you two alright? What's happened?" Joyce was already at the foot of the stairs.

"Oh Joyce…I…uh…found a photo of…of Chloe and…she was _with_ a girl…erm…Rachel, I think…Chloe saw me looking at it…then she ran away. I need to find her. I really need to talk to her Joyce."

"Oh heavens! What a terrible way for you to find out. You poor girl. I'm so sorry Munchkin – you deserved much better than this. But you're right, you need to catch up with Chloe – I think only you can sort this one out, Max. This is between you and Chloe. She usually goes to the junkyard or the lighthouse, but they're a fair trot away I'm afraid."

"It's okay Joyce. I don't care how far I have to go. I'd go to the other side of the world for her if I had to. I just have to be with her as soon as possible. I'm sorry Joyce, but I really should get going." said Max as she opened the front door.

Joyce saw the truck sprawled across the driveway. "Oh. She hasn't taken her truck. That's very odd. Chloe never walks anywhere now."

It came to Max in a flash. "I know exactly where she's gone."

"Your tree fort! Of course."

"Yep. That's where she'll be. For sure. Bye Joyce. I have to run."

"Okay Max. Good luck. I'll be here waiting for you if you need anything."

"Thanks. I don't know how long we'll be."

"Take your time. You two have all the time in the world. Now get after her. I suspect she needs you. She must be very upset."

"'kay. Bye."

Joyce watched the tiny girl sprint down the street, then closed the door. 'Well, I told her true love always finds a way, and I guess it has now, in a fashion. I hope they sort things out.' Joyce raised her head to the ceiling. "Bill, if you're up there, please watch over them. They need each other so much. They've been apart for more than long enough. It's way past time that they were together. Please Bill, help them. For me. For all of us. I will always love you my darling."

* * *

'God damn you Max Caulfield! Why do you always have to be so fucking nosy? Now look what you've gone and done – everything was simply perfect, and you went and screwed it all up. And how in the hell did I not realise what I am before today? I couldn't see the truth until it was thrust directly into my face. What's wrong with me? Am I some sort of imbecile? I should have known. Why didn't I? How does anyone _not_ know something as major as that? Jesus! Seeing Chloe like that in the photo…doing _that_ to _her_...it was like a physical pain in my heart. Chloe is more to me than a best friend, I know that now, but who knows how she really sees me? Am I in love with her? Or am I just being a total dork? I believe you're about to find out, Max Caulfield.'

She realised that she was already in the forest with the clearing not far ahead, and still running at full pelt. 'Slow down Max. You have absolutely no idea what you're going to say to her when you get there. Well, do you?' Fear started to rise in her gut. 'Oh hell no. I'm done being scared. I caused this mess. I have to put it right. This is down to me to sort out and me alone. I never want to see Chloe hurt or upset, especially because of something I've done. No way! I can do this. I _will_ do this. I'd do anything for her.' Max paused at the bottom of the tree, her mind ablaze. 'Oh for fuck's sake! Just climb up Max. What are you waiting for? A written invitation?' The doe watched her ascend into the branches.

Chloe was hunched in the corner, her head buried in her raised knees. She looked so alone, frightened and vulnerable - like a small child whose world had disintegrated into fragments. Max's heart melted at the sight. She just wanted to hold her and make everything right for her best friend…or whatever Chloe was to her now. Words failed her, so she just knelt beside Chloe and placed an arm around her shoulders. For a few seconds Chloe didn't move at all. Then she slowly leaned towards Max, moving her head so that it was resting on the small girl's chest. Her eyes remained shut tight. Max lovingly caressed her bright blue hair with the other hand. It was in that moment that Max finally _knew_. 'Yes. I'm in love with her. I'm in love with Chloe Elizabeth Price.' A butterfly alighted from the leaves where it had been resting and drifted upwards gracefully, glowing iridescent blue despite the gloom within the girl's sanctuary.


	28. The Runaway

"It needs to be waterproof and large enough for a week or more. How about that blue one? The one with the number seven on it?"

"Yeah, that should do you fine. It's just a hundred bucks and also comes with a sleeping bag."

"Cool."

"Will you be needing anything else? Is it just you?"

"Nah, that's all I need. Just the backpack will be fine, thanks. My older brother's coming with me, but he already has his gear sorted out."

"Excellent. Where ya heading? Anywhere nice?"

"Seattle."

"That's quite a way. But you've picked the right time of year for it. Should be a pleasant journey."

"I sure hope so. Laters dude."

"Take care and have a safe trip."

Chloe left the camping store and made straight for the railroad running along next to the beach. She couldn't risk being seen from the diner so she headed in the other direction towards the lumber mill. Once there she climbed the hillside, eventually ending up in the forest above Blackwell. She could see the sign on top of the diner as she strolled along the slope. 'I'll miss you Mom, but I just can't be here any more. Like you'll give a fuck, though. Dad hadn't even been dead a year before you latched on to Stepdick and bought him into my house to make my life hell. Way to shit on Dad's grave, Mom. You obviously think more of Stepdouche than you do me. I told you it was either him or me. You should have listened. This is all your fault, not mine. Deal with it.'

Once in the tree fort she filled her new pack with the stuff she had taken from home – clothes, food, Max's drawing and a few photos. Chloe wanted to rest here for a while one last time, but lingering was too risky – home was really close by. 'I have so many great memories of here, of me and Max. This is the only place in this butthole of a town that I'll miss at all. Fuck you Arcadia Bay. I'm gone.' As she climbed down, she noticed a doe watching her from amongst the trees. "I'll miss you and your friends too. Take care my deer." She smiled to herself at the dreadful pun. 'That's nearly as bad as 'The Price is Right'. Nearly.'

She skirted the houses, moving through the forest at a leisurely pace, relishing the aroma of the soil and the trees. She found her way back to the railroad and strolled past the junkyard, musing about her final destination. 'When I get there, Max's parents are bound to let Mom know. So? No one can force me to go back. I'm fifteen now. What are they gonna do? Call the cops and get me arrested? For what? I haven't broken any law. There's nothing they can do about it. There's no way Vanessa would let me stay on the streets. For sure.'

She had a while to wait at the points for the lumber train to Seattle so she climbed the water tower for one last look at the bay. She could see the crews in the harbour prepping their boats for the day's fishing. Her and Max used to hang out there sometimes hoping that one day the fishermen would take them out to sea. It would have been so cool. They would have been just like pirates on the high seas. But to their lasting disappointment, none of them ever did.

"I'm not scrubbing the decks, Chloe Price."

"Captain…Captain Chloe Price. Get the name right or it's twenty lashes for you, scurvy dog."

"My humble apologies, _Captain_ Chloe Price. At yer service, ma'am."

"That's more like it landlubber. You can be my cabin girl. I expect my quarters to be totally ship-shape. Later you shall feed me grapes as I recline on my four-poster. Now draw me a bath. And tell the crew to set a course for Tortuga. Bring me that horizon!"

She heard the train departing from the mill, so she quickly scrambled down and hid in the bushes beside the track. When it finally arrived and drew to a standstill at the points she clambered aboard and found a sheltered spot amongst the tree trunks. She removed the pack and placed it beside her, detaching the sleeping bag to act as a makeshift pillow. She also donned a fleece to keep off the chill from the wind. Max and her had rode these trains so often as kids – it felt like only yesterday.

"Railroad tracks always make me feel better. I have no idea why."

"Kerouac knew. It's the romance of travel and movement, the sound of the train whistle at night…"

"Listen to the beat poet here." said Chloe, playfully slapping Max on the leg.

"I'd rather be a good photographer."

"You are. You just have to stop being afraid."

She watched Arcadia Bay disappear behind her as the train trundled forward. 'I won't miss this shitheap, not for a minute…oh Max, I miss you so much. I feel so alone here. I can't carry on without you. I have to see you. Why haven't you been in touch with me? It's been ages. Never mind. I'm coming now Max. That's all that's important.' She tugged her collar up over her cheeks and huddled down, staring dreamily as the world slid past, finally on the way to the only person in the whole world she cared about.

 

* * *

Chloe sat over the road from the school, watching all the artsy-fartsy types with their trendy gear and immaculately preened hairstyles leaving for the day. 'I can't imagine Max here with these pretentious assholes. She's nothing like them – Max is far too grounded. I bet she hates it here. She's probably just as miserable as I am.' Chloe grabbed her pack from the ground and placed it before her on the picnic table. She pulled out a can of soda and returned her gaze to the school doors. "Come on Maxo, where the hell are you?"

A plumpish boy and girl emerged out of the doors, then turned to talk to someone hidden behind them. The girl moved off to one side and then Chloe saw her. Her heart leapt. Seeing Max after all this time felt very strange. She thought about running to her but her legs had turned to jelly and her stomach was overcome with the fluttering of butterflies. Her head was swimming.

Max caught up with the two strangers and took up position between the pair. Chloe saw her throw her head back in sudden laughter, the other two joining in the mirth. Max spoke to the girl briefly then said something into the ear of the boy the other side of her. Max put her arm around his waist. He placed his arm around her shoulder and she turned to face him, raised herself to her tiptoes, and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. The trio continued to walk towards Chloe, Max arm-in-arm with the boy and smiling contentedly.

Chloe's world fell apart. 'She's forgotten about me. She doesn't care at all. She's got new friends. And a fucking _boyfriend_. I came all the way here. For _this?_ For _her?_ Why the hell did I bother? That's why she hasn't been in contact – she couldn't give a toss about me. I remember what I said to you before you left, Max - 'Don't you forget about me' 'Never.' That sure lasted a long time, didn't it you selfish whore? All we had, all that we shared together, our bond, everything. It all means sweet fuck all to you, doesn't it? You complete and utter fucking bitch! How could you? How could you do this to me? To us? I thought I knew you. I thought we had something special. Damn you.' White-hot tears ran down her cheeks. She snatched up her pack and ran, knocking over the can of soda as she did so. 'I hate you Max Caulfield. I fucking hate you. Forever.'


	29. Homesick

"Just because you're my girlfriend now doesn't mean that you get to hold my hand whenever and wherever you want. I'm one of the boys – I have to keep up my tough guy image, you know."

"That is seriously like the most hilarious thing I have heard all week. Have you heard this clown Max?...come on diddy feet, try and keep up."

"I'm coming. Jeez. I might only have tiny little feet but at least I don't get wasted on beer and fall sideways off a chair. The look on your face!" Max threw her head back and laughed at the memory.

"You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" said Kristen.

"Nope. Never. I have photographic evidence too. You'd best be super nice to me or it's going _all_ over the internet."

"Blackmail! How dare you?" All three of them were laughing now.

"Oh crap. There's that creep Jason. I need to borrow your beloved for a little while if that's okay?"

"Man that guy is so fucking in love with you."

"I know." replied Max, holding her hand to her head.

"It's cool Maxo. We've got your back. Help yourself to Fernando. He's not all that anyway." joked Kristen.

"Charming! At least I know where I stand."

"Shut up Fernando, and just do as you're told."

Max bought her lips to Fernando's ear and said softly "Put your arm around me. Just around my shoulders. Nowhere else Casanova!"

"As if I would! Damn slander!"

"Just making sure you don't get any funny ideas. Mom warned me about boys like you." Max said as she slipped her arm around his waist.

"Your mom probably dated boys like me."

"Doubt it. She has good taste."

"You're both so horrible to me." said Fernando, trying hard to fake a sad face and failing miserably.

"Aah diddums. Poor cry-baby." Max pecked him on the cheek. "Now stop whining."

"Oh, I see - you won't hold my hand but here you are arm-in-arm with someone else and kissing! _Kissing no less!_ Now I know where _I_ stand, don't I? Seriously though, keep it up. Mr Weirdo is still lurking over there. How about chilling at the picnic area until he gets the message and disappears?"

"Cool. I don't want to go home yet anyway. Mom and Dad will just get on my case again."

"About what?"

"They want me to go to an academy they've picked out for me. And I keep telling them I'm not going. They never stop pestering me with it. Things aren't good in the Caulfield household at the minute."

"Awww man. Some douche has spilled soda all over our table and seats. The grass it is then."

"Are we talking about the kind you mow? Or the sort you smoke?"

"Hardy ha ha! You should be on stage with cutting wit like that. One day Caulfield, I'm so gonna get you blazed off your tits. One day. Mark my words."

"Dream on. That is soooo not happening. And you can have your beau back now."

"Are you sure you don't wanna keep him? I could be persuaded to trade him for a case of beer or something."

"I am right _here,_ you know!"

"Shut up Fernando!" chorused the girls in unison. The three of them found a shady spot under a tree and made themselves comfortable.

"So what's wrong with this academy then?"

"Oh, nothing. They have a really good record in what I'm interested in, but there's only one place I'm going, only one place I was ever going to go – back home. As soon as I possibly can."

"Huh? Arcadia Gay? Whatever the fuck for? A hick fishing village full of rednecks and trailer-trash? Max, you can do so much better than that!"

"Mark Jefferson teaches there now. He knows an awful lot about capturing a subject just perfectly. I'll learn so much at Blackwell."

"Max, he's nothing special. Not at all. So he published some crappy books - big fucking whoop! That guy has his head so far up his own ass he can see what he ate for breakfast the day before yesterday. I despise him – he's such a pretentious prick! There are at least a hundred arts lecturers _way_ better than him. So what is it really? Are you seriously so homesick that you're prepared to jeopardise your education and career just so you can crawl back under Arcadia Rock?"

Max plucked at the grass nervously. "I dunno. I guess. Probably."

"Spill the beans. What's his name?"

"Who? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh pleeeeease! I see that totally dreamy look on your face. The boy you're pining for. The one you're head-over-heels in love with. The sweetheart you left behind."

"There's no boy. Nothing like that. I'm not into boys. Never have been really."

"Oh come on Max. Give over. You're fooling nobody! We both see you every time you listen to 'Santa Monica Dream'. Your face looks like someone just told you that your cat got run over by a truck.

"There's no boy. I swear…I…um…left my best friend back there. I miss her so much."

 _"Her?"_ Both Kristen and Fernando raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah. Chloe. We've known each other for as long as we can both remember. She was my best friend…my only friend."

"Well, at least you can always keep in touch with her until you get back."

"Er…I haven't spoken to her since I came here."

"Why the fuck-ever not? You just told us she's your best friend!"

"At first, I was in too much of a mess to speak to her…being ripped away from her suddenly like that…it…it…broke me. It was too painful. And then I guess things just sorta snow-balled…I mean, what would I say to her now? It's been a year. I've made such a fuck-up of everything. I'm a total klutz."

"Wow Max, that's hella rough! What's she like then, this Chloe?"

"Just awesome! Man, I wish she was here right now. You guys would love her! She's sweet, kind, great fun to be around…the best friend anyone could ever wish for. I think about her all the time. Every single day. Just talking about her hurts. Kristen, I miss her so freakin' much. All I want to do is go home and be back with her. Nothing else matters to me, nothing at all. She's my world. I try to hide it, but my heart aches for her. That's the only thing I'm looking forward to – seeing her beautiful, pissed-off face again. I…I…" Max bent her head downwards and covered her face to hide the tears.

"Max, I'm sooooo sorry. You poor thing. I never meant to upset you. Come here girl." Kristen slid over and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry Kristen. I'll be alright in a minute. And thanks. You're a great friend. Both of you are. I'm glad I have you."

"I certainly hope so. We're both here for you Max. Any time. Here. Take this." Kristen passed her a tissue.

"Thanks. Can we…talk about something else? Please?"

"Sure. I have something that'll cheer you up. At the weekend we're gonna troll the Fremont Troll. You are definitely coming with us. Clear your diary."

"Deal. I can't wait. You guys are great. Thanks so much."


	30. We Don't Need Words

Chloe buried her head deep into her knees and tried desperately to make sense of all that had happened.

'Am I already dead? Did I actually die when I jumped off the cliff? Do I merely _think_ I'm alive? Am I just a ghost who's experiencing some sort of freakish death dream? For all I know, this could be hell - my own personal one. Did I kill a priest in a former life or something? Am I paying for my past sins? It sure does feel like it. So much stuff is being thrown at me. Faster than I can possibly deal with. How can it be such a shitty week and yet one of the best of my life? It's like some sort of dreadful yin and yang. Max coming back to me is the best thing that I could ever have wished for, but just look at all the chaos it caused. I may have been in a lightless, bottomless pit of despair, but everything was a hell of a lot simpler before. I was all alone, heart-broken and, let's face it, just waiting for death to take me away from my shitty life. Then Max suddenly pops up on my doorstep and that tips me over the precipice. I go and kill myself. Except I don't – somehow, I have no idea how, I'm still here. Before I even had the chance to get my head around that utter lunacy, I discover that I'm deeply in love with my repressed, virginal best friend who hasn't got the faintest idea of how I feel about her. And I'm too petrified to tell her. She gets attacked by a deranged nutjob and I end up fighting to protect her. And the cherry on the cake just to top it all off nicely - she finds out that I'm a lesbian and that I used to have a girlfriend in probably the worst way I can think of. Simply wonderful! Is my life really any better now? Or were things best off staying as they were before - if Max had never come back? Being dead would put an end to all this crap, but is that what I truly want? And can I actually kill myself anyway? I've already tried it and yet here I still am! Is this all worth it? Is she worth it? I just don't know any more. I can't think straight. This is all too much to handle. It's going to drive me nuts.'

Her train of thought was disturbed by the unmistakeable sound of someone climbing up the tree trunk. Panic overwhelmed her. 'Damn! Of course she'd come looking for me and she was bound to check here. She knew I was really upset. I should have gone somewhere in the truck, somewhere far away – well out of Arcadia Bay. What am I supposed to say to her? Please Max, just go. Leave me alone. I'm nowhere near ready for this yet…I don't know if I ever will be.'

Chloe sensed her friend right next to her. An arm was placed tenderly around her shoulders. Chloe froze, fear and anxiety paralysing her whole body. 'Breathe Chloe. Just breathe. What do I do? What do I say? Oh god I can't think of a single word! Say something Chloe. Anything!' But no words came. 'Relax. That's all I need to do – relax.' Chloe suddenly realised something. 'This is…magical. Completely and utterly wonderful. I feel so safe and secure with her next to me. With her holding me. This just feels so… _right_.'

She leaned into Max, resting her head on her friend's bosom. She felt Max stroking her hair. All of the stress and tension immediately melted away into the fragrant air surrounding the two girls. 'Yes. This is better. Now is definitely better. Of course she's worth it. I'd sacrifice everything I have for her. No torture would ever be as bad as the sheer agony of not being by her side. I could lay here forever with her. Just like this. For the rest of time. We don't need words. We can say all we need to each other without them.'

Chloe sensed Max change position, somehow managing to do so without relinquishing contact for a second. She let her head slide down into Max's lap. The warmth of her friend's slim thighs made for a delicious contrast to the cool air wafting around Chloe's head. Max continued to caress her blue tresses so tenderly that Chloe felt like she was being kissed by the softest of feathers.

'This is amazing. Max, don't you ever stop. You can do this to me for eternity. For ever and ever and ever.' She felt Max's fingers glide gracefully into her hands. Chloe gently cupped the hand and bought it to her lips, kissing it delicately. First the fingers. Then the back of her hand. Chloe brushed her lips over the inside of Max's wrist, relishing the sensation of the skin moving against her mouth, savouring the smell, the taste. She heard Max emit the faintest of whimpers, almost beyond hearing, then give the deepest of sighs. Chloe reciprocated, sighing contentedly in turn. Max began to caress the nape of her friend's neck. It was Chloe's turn now to whimper softly. She moved her head a little to allow Max more freedom. It felt like they were the only two people in existence. There were no problems. No drama. No stress. Just total tranquillity. The world seemed a billion miles away. Eventually they both drifted off into a heavenly, peaceful, gentle, blissful slumber. Together.


	31. A Changed Man

Berry watched Prescott saunter off along the sidewalk. The sight of the boy strolling along without a care in the world caused bile to erupt in his throat like magma. If it was up to him, Prescott would have been behind bars for a long time. As fair as Berry was, he was no fool. That boy was extremely dangerous - a ticking time bomb. There is no way in the world he had any right to be walking out of here – not after what he had done to that poor girl. But it wasn't up to him. Orders had come down from on high to release him immediately and drop all charges. Something was rotten to the core about this whole situation. How high did this festering pile of corruption go?

He never thought he'd ever hear himself say this, but Chloe had really come through. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't been there? Anderson always knew there was a lot more to her than most people realised. Possibly even Chloe herself. Perhaps Joyce was right - Chloe might be finally turning a corner. He certainly hoped so. That poor family deserved some peace and happiness. 'And I'm going to do everything I can to see that's exactly what they get. Mr Prescott may have allies, but so do the Prices.' Berry pulled out a phone and dialled a number. He spoke only two words, then hung up - "All yours." He watched as Nathan disappeared around the bend in the road. 'Have a lovely evening, boy. I do hope nothing ruins it for you, young sir.' Anderson smiled grimly to himself and returned to the station.

* * *

"Hi dear. How are you? Sorry I'm late. It's been extra hectic at work today. Don't worry about food. Stay right where you are and relax. I'll sort myself out with something." David hung his cap on the hook next to the front door.

"David, it's pitch dark outside! Where on earth have you been until this time? I was worried half to death."

"Sorry. I couldn't call you. Lighthouse Boy stuff. You know how it is."

"Oh. I see." Joyce knew of the 'The Lighthouse Boys.' And she knew better than to pry. There are some things you're just best off not knowing too much about. "I've already prepared you something cold to eat. I'll just get it. One second."

"I already said I can do it. You're too good to me. You know darn well I don't expect you to be my slave. Now you just sit there and take it easy. Let me do it. I'll make you a coffee into the bargain." David leant over the back of the couch and pecked his beloved on the cheek.

"Okay, if you insist. The plate is in the fridge. You are such a dear."

"So are you. How are the girls doing? Have they already eaten? Has Chloe?"

"They've…gone out for a while."

"Chloe actually went somewhere on foot? Well well, wonders never cease! I doubt that they're up to no good. Max does seem like a very pleasant and decent sort."

"Yes she most assuredly is. Don't worry. They're both absolutely fine." 'I hope.' Joyce added silently to herself.

"Should I go and look for them? This might be a sleepy little town but you can never be too sure, you know."

"There's absolutely no need to worry. I know exactly where they are. They're perfectly safe. They just need some time alone together. They have an awful lot of catching up to do."

"Okay. So long as you're sure."

"I am. Come and sit here by me when you're ready. I want to talk to you about something."

"That sounds ominous. One minute." David grabbed Joyce's drink from the counter. "Here you go sweetheart."

"Thank you darling."

"Damn it's been a long day. It's so good to be home at last." David took off his boots and stretched his legs out on the table. "Shall we crack open a bottle after you've had your coffee?"

"Why not? I think we may well have cause for celebration sometime soon."

"What do you mean?"

"The girls."

"Chloe and Max? What about them? Is Chloe going back to school or something? With Max?"

"Oh David, you really do walk around in a daze sometimes. Don't be such a prize plum. Haven't you noticed anything recently? How Chloe's changed in all sorts of ways during the past week?"

"Yes, of course I have. I'm not completely stupid. Max does seem to be really good company for her. I know they've always been terribly close. You've told me all about them. They've been the very best of friends since they were toddlers."

"David…it's turning into something more than that. Quite a bit more."

"Oh. Right. I see. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent positive. Well?"

"Hmmm? Well what?"

"What do you think about it? About them? Together? I want to know. I hope we're not going to have a repeat of what happened when you found out about Rachel. We're not, are we?"

"Joyce, I regret that. You know how ashamed I am about all that. For once Chloe was right about me – I acted like a total douche. It just came as a big shock to me, that's all. We've been through this discussion before. Things are different now. _I'm_ different now. I just want Chloe to be happy. She so deserves to be after all she's had to cope with. My heart bleeds for her. And if being with Max is what she truly wants, then I'm all for it. I haven't known Max for very long, but I can sort of see it, now that you bring it up. Chloe and her are made for each other. I think they'd be perfect together."

"I knew I loved you for a reason. Come here you." Joyce hugged and kissed him tenderly. "I'll get the glasses. You fetch the bottle and ice. You never know - if you play your cards right, Mr Madsen, you may even have a chance of 'getting lucky' later on."

"Is that a promise?" said David, smiling

"We'll see." said Joyce smiling back at him.


	32. Her First Time

The two girls lay there holding each other with their eyes closed, panting and pleasantly exhausted from their love-making. Chloe began to softly run her fingers up and down the length of her lover's spine, causing her partner to purr with delight and shudder a little. She continued with a long, slow, gentle, loving kiss, cupping the head with her hands, the bright blue nail varnish contrasting starkly with the brown hair as she ran her fingers gently through it. She then moved backwards a fraction and opened her eyes, soaking in the simply beautiful sight of her lover lost in ecstasy, watching the intense pleasure Chloe had given her slowly recede, to be replaced by sweet, long-lasting contentment. She gazed adoringly at the girl laying next to her for what seemed like an age, then lit a cigarette, the smoke lazily drifting upwards into the afternoon air, almost hypnotic as the sun's rays caught it and made it glow a gorgeous shade of hazy pale blue. The brown-haired girl quietly sighed and placed her hand on Chloe's stomach, caressing the skin there, slowly and softly.

'I can't move. I can't even speak. What in the hell did she just do to me? Time after time after time. It just kept coming in waves, each one higher, stronger and more wonderful than the last. I thought the top of my head was going to explode! If I'd have known it was going to be this good I'd have done it ages ago – over and over again. Man I have been missing out on so much, and I never even knew it. She's phenomenal. And she's all _mine._ Will it be like this every time with her? Oh Christ I do hope so. They say everyone remembers their first time. I'll definitely never forget this. Not in a thousand years. Man, I can still feel it. I can still feel _her_ – like she's still inside of me. This is magic, pure and simple. I've never felt so awesome. Never in my life.'

"Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hold me."

"With pleasure." Chloe extinguished the cigarette and embraced her new lover.

"That was simply unbelievable. You're fantastic. I'm so lucky to have you."

"You weren't too shabby yourself, my beautiful little angel."

"Chloe…I…um…this wasn't just a one time thing for me. I want more. Much much more. Please tell me you feel the same way."

"Are you freaking kidding me? After that? After what you did to me? After what we just did together? What the hell do you think? I want to do that with you over and over again. Every spare minute we get. No one has ever made me feel that way – the way I still feel now."

"Oh Chloe. So we're an item, then? We're together? I'm your girlfriend?"

"I should think so Angel."

"I like it when you call me that. It makes me feel all nice and giddy somehow…don't ever leave me, will you? I couldn't bear to be without you. Not even for a second."

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours. Forever."

"Promise?"

"I promise. With all my heart."

She squeezed Chloe tighter. "Me too. I can't believe this is really happening. This morning we were merely friends and now we're…we're…lovers…just saying that word makes me tingly all over. Am I imagining all of this? Am I dreaming?"

"I dunno. There's one way to find out for sure. Let's check. C'mere."

"Ouch! Chloe! I can't believe you just pinched me. And _there_ as well! Honestly!"

"Nope. That confirms it – you're most definitely wide awake."

"You're such a clown."

"Yep. Insane in the membrane, you know me."

"Well as much I would love to stay here with you for all of eternity, I guess it's time we made a move…"

"I thought we just did. Lots of em!" interrupted Chloe, a mischievous grin adorning her lips.

"Stop it! You know damn well what I mean. I'm really thirsty. And starving hungry too. You must be as well."

"Yeah, all that exertion did give me quite an appetite. I want to medicate first, though."

"Why does that not surprise me? I suppose I'd better make myself look half decent before I go anywhere. My hair must be in a right state."

"It sure is. There should be a hairbrush in my jacket somewhere. Help yourself. What's mine is yours Max."

"What! Max? Just who in the fucking hell is Max?" exclaimed Rachel as she whipped her head back around to face Chloe, livid with anger.


	33. As One

Chloe plopped down on the bench and lit the joint. The surf pounded on the rocks below, the sound mixing with that of the forest behind. Chloe finished her joint, let it drop to the ground, arose from the bench…and stopped. There was a doe in front of her. It was the most beautiful animal she had ever seen. The prettiest blue butterfly adorned the doe's forehead, gracefully flapping its wings in the dappled morning sunlight. She couldn't help herself – it was as if someone else were in control of her body. Chloe felt like a mere spectator as the scene played out through her eyes. Her hand reached forwards toward the doe. Her fingers made contact. At her touch the butterfly alighted and landed on her chest, directly above her heart. She stared down at it in wonder. The doe glided forward and curled itself around her legs. Suddenly everything went black.

She awoke to yet more darkness. It was now night. A full moon hung in the sky like a giant, ominous, pale all-seeing eye. Looking at it sent shivers all down Chloe's spine. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a sudden momentary flash of bright blue light. She got to her feet and walked in the direction it had come from. It was the same butterfly and doe again, exactly as before. Except this time the doe was pawing at the ground, as if trying to dig a hole. It had marked out a perfect heart shape in the dirt. The butterfly descended and came to a stop right in the middle of the heart.

Chloe woke with a small start. 'Man, that was a seriously freaky dream. I reckon I should probably cut back on the gear a little…nah, maybe not. Jeez, I really need to pee!' She could feel Max immediately behind her, snoring ever so softly. 'Even her tiny little snore is absolutely adorable. She's perfect in every way. Max, you have no idea how much I love and worship you right at this moment. If you only knew just how much I love you.' Max's arm was draped over Chloe's waist, so she gently lifted it aside and began to get up. Almost immediately she was grabbed from behind.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Max?"

"Hold me. Stay. Don't ever leave me. Please."

"Relax. I would love to stay here with you until eternity Angel, but I _really_ need to go and commune with nature. I'll be back before you know it."

"Mmmm. I like it when you call me that. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy somehow."

"I'll have to say it to you more often then, won't I, my beautiful little angel?"

Max purred with delight.

"I'll be as quick as I can. Promise. With all my heart."

"I don't want to be without you. Not even for a second."

"Me neither. Love you." said Chloe as her head dropped through the entrance.

"I love you too Chloe. I wish you knew just how much I _really do_ love you." whispered Max.

A full moon hung in the sky like a giant, pale benevolent eye. 'Jeez, how long were we out? It feels like somewhere around midnight. We slept for _ages_.' Chloe attended to the urgent matter in hand before heading back to Max. In the centre of the clearing, brightly lit by the moonlight, was a doe. With an iridescent blue butterfly resting on its forehead. Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. 'What the fu…am I still asleep? This has to be the same dream…no. No it's not…I _know_ it isn't…I don't know how I know, but I do…I just _know_ …shit, this is very real.' As in her dream the butterfly rose into the air. It fluttered over to Chloe and landed on her chest, directly above her now throbbing heart. Chloe was immobile with amazement. A susurration began all around. From amongst the trees in every direction, hundreds and hundreds of butterflies fluttered into the clearing closing a giant blue circle with Chloe at the centre. They whirled around her like a lazily revolving, impossibly beautiful blue tornado. The butterflies leisurely twirled upwards and spread out, forming the shape of two giant butterfly wings behind Chloe. They shimmered and danced in the now deep blue light of the moon.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" came from their tree. "Chloe?" Max reached the bottom, jumping the last half metre, turned…and clasped both hands to her mouth. She fell to her knees in the cool, damp soil. She was completely and utterly speechless. As she watched the multitude of insects elegantly transformed into a single large butterfly. Chloe began to move her arms back and forth, and the wings moved with her, girl and butterfly as one. In perfect harmony with each other.

"Oh Max. I wish you could feel this. I can't describe it…I don't have the words…I don't think there are any words for what this feels like...it's making me tingly all over...this is magic…no, it's _much, much more_ than that…" Chloe suddenly gasped, then tears rolled down her cheeks like diamonds lit from within by a brilliant blue light. She drew her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh Max…I can…I can smell him…the smell of his sweater…his cologne…the coconut fragrance of his hair…Max, I can _feel_ him. Daddy! Oh Daddy. I miss you so much. I love you Daddy." Chloe was lost in sheer ecstasy – the purest, most intense pleasure, gradually receding to be replaced by sweet, long-lasting contentment. A look of utter bliss adorned her perfect features, the moonlight sparkling in her beautiful blue eyes.

'She looks exactly like Selene, Goddess of the Moon. Her face. Her hair. Her eyes. O Lord in Heaven, she _is_ a goddess. _My goddess.'_ Max raised herself to her feet and stared on in awe and bewilderment. The insects began to gradually disperse, vanishing into the trees from where they had originally emerged. The two girls stood there watching until not a single one remained. Then they returned their gaze back to each other. Time seemed to have stood still. It felt as if they had been sealed off from the rest of the world - a little piece of time that belonged only to the two girls. A moment created solely for them. Max walked towards Chloe, cupped her head with her hands...and kissed her. The kiss was long, slow, gentle and loving. They were as one. In perfect harmony with each other. The doe looked on for a few moments before melting away into the white moonlight.


	34. Chrysalis

"How about 'Max' for a boy?"

"Yes, I quite like that. Short and sweet."

"On second thoughts, scrub that. _Definitely_ not 'Max'."

"Why not? It's the best one we've come up with so far."

"Honestly Bill. Think about it - 'Max Price'? That's why not."

"I see what you mean, yeah. I guess not. Well, I'm all out of ideas. We'd best hope she's a girl."

"That makes two of us. Can you hear us in there, little one? We're sorry, but if you are a boy it's looking increasingly likely that you're going to end up with a girl's name. Terribly sorry about that baby, but it's all your father's fault – nothing to do with me."

"A boy named 'Sue'." quipped William.

"Oh, such cutting wit! You should stick to the day job. I'm not naming any child of mine 'Sue'. Boy _or_ girl. Think of another."

"Hang on. I thought we'd already decided on a girl's name – didn't we settle on 'Elizabeth'?"

Joyce sighed. "That just goes to prove that, like all men, you don't really listen to what your wife says to you. Elizabeth is her middle name. We still need to find her first name."

"Hmmm…Jane Elizabeth Price…yes?"

"Yawn. No. Next."

"I'm not doing all the work. Your turn."

"Ashly?"

"Yuck!"

"Okay, fine. Your go again then."

"Erm…what about Chloe?"

Joyce pondered for a moment. "'Chloe Elizabeth Price'?...yes! That's the one! It's lovely. You're not just a handsome face, are you?"

"If you say so, my dear. 'Chloe Elizabeth'. I love that. So we're all agreed then?"

"Yes. The more I hear it, the more I like it."

"Me too."

"Come on slowpoke. What are you messing about at in there? You can't hide in there forever you know, little one."

"She'll come out when she's good and ready. Stop rushing the poor girl."

"She? Girl? I see you've already made your mind up. Do you have X-ray vision or something?"

"Just a feeling I've had for a long time. I can't explain it."

"Well, when his or her Highness finally does decide to grace us with their presence, we'll find out, won't we?"

"I'm right, just you wait and see, Mrs Price. I _know_. I don't know how, but I am certain. It's strange."

" _You're_ strange. It's a good job I love you to pieces."

"Ditto."

* * *

"That's it! Push! We're very close now. Just one more big push. Excellent. Keep going. Nearly there. Just one more…congratulations, you're now the parents of a simply beautiful baby girl." The midwife passed William his daughter.

"Joyce, she's…she's…perfect."

"Get over here. You're not keeping her all to yourself. Oh Bill…look at her! So wonderfully tiny. Oh my god she's absolutely gorgeous. Look. _We_ made her."

William placed Chloe in Joyce's arms, then kissed his daughter delicately on the head before kissing Joyce.

"You're both amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bill. She's the luckiest girl in the world to have you as her father."

"And you're the best mother she could ever hope for. I bet she's going to be a Mommy's girl."

"Nope. You're most definitely a Daddy's girl, aren't you my precious little pumpkin? A proper tomboy. I can already tell."

"Well, she's going to make for an incredibly pretty tomboy, that's for sure. She obviously gets her looks from you."

"And her bad habits from you. Here you go, proud father. You may have the honour of taking care of her very first bath and diaper. Aren't you such a lucky boy?"

"The luckiest in the world." said William, beaming from ear-to-ear.

* * *

The light of the full moon filtered through the slightly open window, washing the newborn baby girl with a beautiful hint of blue. Joyce was fast asleep, exhausted after the long labour. William sat next to the basket, unable to avert his gaze from the wondrous sight before him. He began to whisper softly. "I thought I knew what love was, my precious Chloe, but I realise now that I knew nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't know what love truly was until I first looked into your beautiful little blue eyes, my princess. All I have is yours, my perfect little baby. My heart, my soul, everything. I'd do anything for you. I'll never let anyone hurt you. _Ever_. I'd die for you. Nothing or nobody will ever keep us apart. Not even death itself. I swear. I will _never_ abandon you, Chloe. I'll always be there for you. _Always_. I promise you with all my heart. I love you."

Chloe emitted the tiniest, most adorable of murmurs and opened her eyes. He could see the pale blue moonlight dancing in the depths of each iris. William simply melted. He was on the verge of weeping. "Oh lord Chloe, you're impossibly gorgeous. How can you be just so amazingly beautiful? You're immaculate, my sweet angel." He lifted Chloe up and cradled her in his arms, lost in the pure, innocent beauty of her eyes.

A brilliant blue butterfly flew through the open window, winding its way down towards father and daughter. 'Where did that butterfly come from? It doesn't look like any kind I've seen before. The blue wings are practically glowing…I can feel the air moving around me. It feels almost like a spirit.' William looked on in astonishment as it fluttered down and rested on Chloe's chest, directly above her tiny little beating heart. Her eyes glowed with an inner blue light as she stared at her father, transfixed by his face. Chloe _smiled._


	35. Through Her Eyes

"Chloe? Are you okay?"

"Chloe?"

She watched as Max fell to her knees in front of her. 'She is in awe. She is in awe of _me_. And I am in awe of _her_. Completely. I thought I knew what love was, but I realise now that I knew nothing. Nothing at all. I didn't know what love truly was until I saw it reflected back at me in your beautiful blue eyes, Max. All I have is yours, my perfect little angel. My heart, my soul, everything. I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you. You are the world to me. I'm yours. _Forever.'_

A gentle warmth coursed through her spine, spreading up both her arms all the way to her blue fingertips before radiating out to the rest of her body. 'I have wings. Max, are you seeing this? I actually have wings!' She slowly wafted her arms back and forth, tentatively at first, then with more confidence. The sensation was impossible to put into words, but Chloe tried anyway. "Oh Max. I wish you could feel this. I can't describe it...I don't have the words...I don't think there are any words for what this feels like...it's making me tingly all over." A sudden thought overtook her. 'I wonder if I can fl…'

Her heart began to throb with the most gorgeous sensation of heat. "This is magic." Everything around her started to ripple in perfect synchronisation with her heartbeat. The ripples were imperceptible at first, but grew stronger with each pulse of her heart. "No, it's _much, much more_ than that..." The ripples in the air pulsed one last time, and the world around her faded to darkness. Delicate aromas permeated the air. Chloe gasped. "Oh Max...I can...I can smell him...the smell of his sweater...his cologne...the coconut fragrance of his hair." She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Chloe felt herself being cradled. "Max, I can _feel_ him. Daddy! Oh Daddy. I miss you so much. I love you Daddy." Chloe was no longer in the clearing.

She opened her eyes, and there he was, looking down on her. Her eyes took in every detail of his face. She could see how much he loved her. She could _feel_ how much he loved her. She smiled. She was in sheer ecstasy.

"Chloe, you are the world to me. I'm yours. _Forever."_

"I know, Daddy, I know. Ditto." She raised her hand to his face, brushing her tiny fingers over his lips. "I have to go back now Daddy. Max is waiting for me. I'll always remember this moment. I love you." As the room dissolved from her vision, she heard the whisper – "I love you, Chloe. I always will. For eternity." She felt herself floating upwards – being carried high into the air by invisible currents. 'It almost feels like I'm flying.'

The clearing rippled back into view, shimmering in beautiful blue light. Max was still kneeling before her, but her hands were now by her side and she was gazing up in wonder at Chloe. 'Oh Max. Your eyes. Your face. You're stunningly, amazingly, wonderfully pretty. How can you not see it? I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Max, you are a goddess. _My goddess.'_ Max rose to her feet, and the two of them stood in silence and watched as the butterflies dispersed back into the trees.

Chloe could sense it – they were utterly alone. This clearing was all there was. This moment was all there was. The rest of the world didn't exist. There was only her…and Max. They gazed at each other for a lifetime. Max closed the distance between them. 'That look in her eyes! Oh my god is she going to…' Their lips met. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! This is really happening! This is _actually_ happening. She's kissing _me_. _Max_ is kissing _me_! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!' They moved as one, each lost in the other. In perfect unison. Eventually the kiss came to an end.

"Max, you can do that to me forever. I love you, Max Caulfield."

"Not as much as I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Price. Kiss me. Kiss me now."

As they entwined, the two girls shone in the pale white moonlight. They resembled angels of the forest.


	36. A New Toy

"Let me show you my new toy. I'm Price. Chloe Price. Bang!"

"Jesus, put that thing down! Stop waving it around! Cut it out Chloe!"

"Chillax sista. It's not even loaded…yet." said Chloe, producing a box of ammunition and dangling it from her fingers, an impish twinkle in her eyes.

"I thought you believed in gun control."

"Yes, I believe _I_ should control the gun. It's the men who need to be checked. Except you, Frank. You're sorta cool, I suppose."

"Why thank you. But I'm good with just my blade."

"Where'd you even get that anyways?"

"I know a man who knows how to get things."

" _You?_ You got her that?" asked Laura, a stern look on her face.

"Yeah, I did. It's no biggy. What's the problem? She's a big girl now. She can handle it."

"No biggy? Are you fucking serious? What about me? Did you even stop to think about me? Whether I could handle it? You know damn well I hate guns."

"Relax. She's not going to shoot you with it, is she?"

"You can't possibly know that. Accidents happen. I mean - beer, dope and guns. Nice combo."

"We're only gonna knock off a few bottles. Christ Laura. Everything will be okay. Sit the fuck down, chill out, and stop worrying. For fuck's sake girl – you're stressing me out."

"Am I? Am I indeed? Well you know something jackass? I'm pretty fucking stressed-out too, if you hadn't noticed. Not that you give a damn. Screw you asshole!"

"Laura, wait…"

"Don't. Just don't. Leave me alone."

"Let her go Frank. I'll catch up with her in a bit and have a word with her…when she's calmed down. I'll sort her out." said Rachel.

"Cool. Thanks. I don't know what's got into her recently. I like her and all, but her mood swings are starting to get out of hand. Sometimes she's a little bit…scary."

"Scary? In what way?"

"Er…never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Now I'm hella intrigued. Do you mean like…in bed? Is she a monster between the sheets?" asked Rachel suggestively.

"I said forget it, alright. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Calm the fuck down Franky boy. I was just teasing. Dude, we so need to get you blazed. Roll a fat one Chloe."

"I did the last one. It's your turn."

"Do as I tell you, or I'll put you over my knee young lady."

"Mmmmm. Can you do that to me anyway?"

"Jesus you two – get a room."

"Why? You wanna watch?"

"Bulldog?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"Can you hear him Rach? Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"I'm not putting _him_ over my knee, if that's what you mean. Frank, you're great and all, but I only dig girls. Bad luck for you." said Rachel with a coy wink.

"You two are as bad as each other. Just wait until I see your mothers."

"Our moms too? Take it easy there tiger." said Chloe with a smirk.

"I'm just gonna shut up now." Frank pulled his phone from his back pocket and fiddled with it. "I swear they design these fucking things just for brats and their tiny fingers! Yeah, anyway, I have to shoot. Gotta see a man about a dog. Laters ladies."

"Take care dude."

"See ya."

"So, are we gonna do this or what? I'm itching to get my finger on the trigger."

"I'm itching to get my finger on something else. You. In there. Now." said Rachel, gesturing toward the junkyard hut.

"Mmmmm. I like it when you get bossy." trilled Chloe as Rachel took her by the hand and led her into their sanctuary.

* * *

"What's this about? I'm just sticking to pot. Like I said last time. I don't deal in the hard stuff. That's not my thing. You know that."

"That's not what this is about. Frank, I have a proposition for you. I understand you're a man who knows how to get things."

"I ain't working for the cops. That wasn't part of our deal. That's going _too_ far. No fucking way!"

"Frank, listen to me. I'm not here as a cop. I'm not in uniform. I'm off duty. This is a private matter, just between us."

"Okay, fine. But I'm not agreeing to anything – not until I know the score."

"That's perfectly reasonable. Meet me at the lighthouse tonight at midnight – alone. We'll be there waiting for you."

"We?"

"A few of my…associates will be there as well. But there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Really? You'll have me in a remote spot in the middle of the night. And you'll be gang-handed? I wasn't born yesterday. Go take a flying fuck at a rolling doughnut!"

"Look Frank, you know me. You know I'm not an evil man. I'm fair and honest. I'm not trying to deceive you in any way. This isn't about me. It isn't about you. It's about _our_ home. It's about Arcadia Bay. This is _your_ town. You were born here. You are a child of Arcadia Bay. We look after our own here - and you're one of us. There is only one condition about tonight, though – whatever you decide, the meeting didn't happen. You were never there. Understand?"

Frank pondered for a while. "Sure. Deal. But I ain't committing myself to anything - if I don't like what I hear, I can just walk away, right? No strings?"

"Of course. I am a man of my word. I promise you no harm will come to you." said Anderson Berry. "I hope to see you later Frank."

* * *

"Here you go Angel. Shall I park up and meet you at your room?"

"I'd love to, but I'm bushed. And I have an assignment I need to finish before the morning."

"Since when did you start handing in assignments?"

"I do one every now and again just to keep 'em off my back. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye."

"Hey! No goodbye kiss?"

"If you insist."

"That's better. I love you Rach."

"Cool. I really need the bathroom. Gotta run."

Chloe watched as her girlfriend ran off towards the female dorm. ''Cool'? I just told you that I loved you and all I get is a 'cool'? That's it? What the fuck? Thanks a lot Rach…relax Chloe, she just needed to piss. Yeah, that'll be all it was. I'm worrying about nothing.'

* * *

"Laura?"

"Who is it?"

"Rachel, who do you think?"

"One sec."

"What do you want?"

"Er, I'd rather not do this out here. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Rachel dived onto Laura's bed and started idly flicking through her magazines. "So, are you feeling any better now?"

"Not really. Frank's an insensitive asshole. I'm beginning to think that I could do so much better than him."

"You're not wrong there. Perhaps you do need someone different…like me, for example."

"What? You? What the fuck are you talking about? Are you high?"

"Spare me the bullshit. I've seen the way you've been checking me out when you think no one is looking. Go on, look me in the eye and tell me you're not even a little curious."

Laura stared at her fingers and fidgeted with them nervously.

"I fucking knew it! Well, what are you waiting for? I'm right here. On your bed. Take me."

"But you and Chloe? I thought you were…"

"In love? Pffft! Chloe might be in love with me, but it's not mutual, I assure you. She's nothing to me – a toy. A mere play-thing. And frankly, I'm getting a little bored with her. I think it's time for something new – a new toy. Something like you."

"You're using her?"

"Yeah, sure. Why the fuck not?"

"How do I know you're not going to do exactly the same thing to me?"

"You don't. Exciting, isn't it? Now are you going to fuck me or not? I don't have all day. I do have other places to go and other people to do, you know."

"Fuck it. What the hell. Just…don't let Frank know, okay?" said Laura as she locked the door.

 


	37. Her Angel

"Well? Don't just fucking lay there staring at me like some sort of fucking moron. Who the fuck is he? Who the fuck is Max? Tell me who it is! NOW!"

"Rach, calm down. It's not what you think. Honestly. Please believe me."

"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK? What exactly am I supposed to fucking think? You call me by his fucking name right after you've finished screwing me! Were you thinking of him while you were actually fucking me? WERE YOU? And you want me to fucking calm down? No fucking way! When was he last here? Yesterday? This fucking morning? Right fucking now, just before I got here? You fucked him right there in that bed, then screwed me in it straight afterwards? Are you just using me? Am I just a toy to you? A fucking play-thing? Is that it? Tell me who the hell he is. RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I'll rip his fucking dick clean off, I swear to god."

"Listen Rach, I'm sorr…"

"You're sorry? You're _sorry_? Not half as fucking sorry as you're gonna be, bitch. Nobody fucks me over. NOBODY!"

Chloe walked over and tried to take her lover's hands in her own. "Rachel, please, you've totally got the wrong ide…"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! GET YOUR GODDAMN DIRTY HANDS OFF ME! You and me are done. I hate you. You...you… _whore_."

"Rachel, don't you dare call me that! Shut up and listen. Max is a girl. She was my…"

"A girl? Oh, that makes everything alright, then, doesn't it? Why the fuck didn't you say so before? You haven't betrayed me because, get this, you're only screwing another girl. Well, I'm glad we cleared that up…are you fucking insane? WHAT FUCKING DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?"

"Christ Rachel, I can't get a word in edgeways. Let me finish my sentences, for fuck's sake! At least give me a chance to explain."

"Okay. One chance. But I swear to…"

"Shhh. Come and sit on the bed. I want to show you something. _Please._ " Chloe led her over to the unmade bed and knelt on the floor, fumbling under the mattress. She came back up with a gun-metal grey box. She unlocked it and lifted out a framed picture, handing it to Rachel. She took one look at it and instantly threw it straight across the room. The glass and wood shattered into pieces as it hit the wall.

"What the hell did you do that for?" exclaimed Chloe as she ran over to the destroyed frame. Thankfully the picture was undamaged. She carefully removed it from the detritus and turned around to face Rachel once more.

"You were her angel. She wrote it. Right there."

She had her hands to her face and was sobbing into them. Chloe placed herself next to her and said softly. "Rach, I'm going to show you this picture one more time and this time I want you to look at it _properly_. Please don't rip it. Here. You see? In this drawing I am fourteen. Max drew it. In 2008. Look. She was thirteen. This was five years ago. We were just kids. Max was my best friend. She was my _only_ friend. That's all. We were merely friends. Nothing more. Shortly after she drew this, she left me and fucked off to Seattle, abandoning me. I haven't seen or heard from her since. She's nothing to me. Me and her are done, finished, over. You have to believe me."

"Then why did you call me by her name?"

Chloe replaced the picture in the box, locked it, and placed it back under the bed. "I don't know, but I'm really, really sorry. That must have been horrible for you. I guess it's because she basically used to live here. I had a girl walking about my room again, just like Max used to do. My head was still all fuzzy from what you'd just done to me – Rachel, no one has ever made me feel that way. You totally scrambled my brain."

"Okay. I believe you. But don't do it again. Please. That hurt…I'm sorry about throwing the picture…and what I said to you…the names I called you."

"That hurt too…a lot."

"Please forgive me. _Please_."

Chloe kissed her softly on the eyes. "I forgive you." She placed her fingers under Rachel's chin and lifted her face up to her own. "I'd forgive you for absolutely anything. You're the most important person in my life. I love you, Rachel. _You_ are my angel. My _only_ angel."

"Oh Chloe. I love you too. So much. I want to be with you forever and ever."

"Ditto." said Chloe. They shared a loving kiss.

"Can I borrow one of your tops? You, ahem, ripped the one I was wearing before, remember?"

"Yeah, I did get carried away quite a bit, didn't I? Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't apologise. It was hella hot. _You're_ hella hot. Next time, make sure you do it with your teeth."

"With pleasure. See if you can find a suitable outfit in my fashion hole. What's mine is yours, Rach."

"It'll be cool to try on your clothes, just to see if they fit." Rachel perused Chloe's wardrobe. She pulled out a red and black flannel.

"Hey, there you go! You'll look awesome in that."

She slid on the blouse, along with the rest of her clothes. She gave Chloe a twirl. "There. All done. Whaddya think?"

"Looking sick Rach…and hot. Fuck, I want you again. Right now. Get over here." She grabbed Rachel by the front of the blouse and pulled her roughly onto the bed. Chloe tore the shoulder with her teeth.

"Mmmmm. You remembered. Hang on. Wait. I'm definitely up for an encore, but I want a photograph for posterity first." Rachel grabbed the camera from the side table. "Kiss me. Kiss me now."


	38. A Special Place

Max began to shiver in the cool night air.

"Come on. Let's get you back into the tree fort. It'll be warmer in there. It always is. I have something to show you, anyway."

"Chloe, the b…b…butterflies. They…you had w…wings. _You were a butterfly!_ And W…William…m..me…and…you."

"I always felt that there was something…odd about this clearing…that it was special somehow, and now I know it is. Max, I just learnt so much – a major head rush. Man, look at you, you're freezing cold. We need to get you warmed up. I'll explain more when we get inside. Go on, climb up. I'm right behind you." Max huddled in the corner, wrapping her arms around herself. Chloe removed her jacket and draped it over Max's shoulders. "Here you go my Angel. You'll be nice and warm in no time." Chloe kissed her delicately on the head.

"Thanks C..Chloe. I love you. How c…come you're not c…cold?"

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. Must be because of how hella hot I am." she said with a wink.

"Even n…now, you're still acting the clown."

"Yep. Of course. Just 'cos I was some sort of magic butterfly queen down there doesn't mean that I'm not the Chloe Price you know and love. I'm still me – just a new and improved me. Chloe Elizabeth Price version 2.0. I've been super-sized. I always told you I was awesome. Now I actually am, right?"

"But what was that, Chloe? It was awesome and everything, sure, but real weird too. I mean, where did they come from? All those butterflies? Chloe, there were literally _thousands_ of them. And it was night time."

"From God. Or the gods. So bow."

"I pledge allegiance to Chloe and the power for which she stands. But seriously Chloe, whatever you have, it isn't a toy. You should be careful. Chloe, I'm…frightened. Of what's happening between us. Of all this butterfly stuff. I'm…I'm frightened of _you._ "

Chloe hugged her. "Hey. You have absolutely no need to be scared of me, Angel. You know I'd never hurt you. Not ever. How could you even think such a thing? No matter what happens, I'll always love you. You'll always be my Angel. It's still just little old me, look – I'm still your Chloe. You have nothing to be afraid of."

"I know that. That's not what I meant. Whatever has happened to you could be…dangerous. I couldn't bear it if something went wrong and you…"

"Max, listen. You coming back to me after all these years feels like destiny. And now we're…you know…more than friends. I'm so happy right now – the happiest I have ever been. I'm not going to do anything to jeopardise what we have. I love you, Max, more than anyone. I don't fully understand what just happened to me, but I promise to be super-careful. And I do have you to keep me on the path of righteousness. I'm never leaving you."

"Make sure you don't. Losing you again would destroy me. I never want to feel like that again. I missed you so freakin' much. Every single day. It was _horrible."_

"C'mere. I'm here now, okay? We're back together. Nobody can tear us apart ever again. We're totally bonded for life."

"I hope so, Chloe. I really do. I love you so much it hurts. Don't _ever_ leave me. I'd die if you did."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side, Angel."

"And I'll always be by yours. Anyway, you were talking about William. What happened?"

"Oh Max. I was there. I was actually there – with him. I was just a baby, and he was holding me in his arms. He loves me so much Max. I could feel it then. I can still feel it now."

"You can feel it _now?_ You mean he's still here?"

"I think so. It's strange, Max, but this clearing..."

"You think he's here somehow? In the clearing?"

"Not exactly. I'm not sure yet. But I've been thinking about it. Who picked the spot for the tree fort? My dad did. Even before he built the fort, he used to bring us here for picnics and stuff far more than anywhere else. Who used to call it "our special place"? He did. Max, we practically used to _live_ here. And the deer. Think back. How many times did you visit here and not see a deer? Think _hard_."

"Erm. I know we used to see them a lot…Chloe _…_ _damn_ _…_ there was _always_ one here. _Every single time."_

"Precisely. But that's not all. Besides you, me, and my mom and dad, have you ever seen anyone else here? Anyone at all?"

"Not that I can remember."

"Me neither. I've never seen so much as a trace of anyone ever setting foot here, not in my whole life. No footprints, litter, dog crap, or anything. In a small town like this, how is that even possible? Max, when I came back to you after being with my dad, I could feel this place, like, in my bones. It was cut off, isolated, timeless."

"I felt that too! Oh my god Chloe, what's happening? What's happening to us?"

"I'm not totally sure, Max, but I don't think it's a bad thing. I think it's…my dad. I think he's watching over me somehow. Watching over _us_. Over all of us."

"Oh Chloe. Your dad…he's still with you…I feel like I'm gonna cry…"

"Me too. This is just about the best day ever. My dad, you, us, everything."

"Chloe, I've got something to tell you. The day that you were found at the lighthouse, I was right here. There was a doe. This is going to sound super-freaky. I took photographs of it. It didn't show up on the photos. It was invisible. Then it let me stroke it. It nuzzled me. It was wonderful. Then it just…vanished. Into thin air. Poof! Gone. Just like that."

"Holy hell Max! Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I thought I must have been hallucinating. Or that my 'cheese had slid off my cracker'. But there's more. I've been having dreams about it – the doe. Bad ones. Now I keep having the same one, over and over."

"Bad? Like how?"

"It's at the lighthouse, near our bench. It runs…and jumps over the edge. Chloe, it scares me. I wake up screaming…Chloe, whatever is the matter?" Chloe was sobbing now. "Chloe?"

Chloe buried her head in Max's bosom. "I'm sorry Max. I'm truly, truly sorry."

"What? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"Max, your dream, your nightmare. It's all my fault. It's me. The doe is me. I'm so, so sorry."

"How can it possibly be your fault? You're the doe? What on earth are you talking about?"

"Max, after I was horrid to you that day at the house, I ended up at the lighthouse. My whole world had fallen apart. I was in a bad place, Max. A very dark place. I couldn't take any more. I didn't want to be here."

"Wh…what are you saying?"

"Max. The doe in your dream. It was me. I wanted to die. I jumped off the cliff, Max. I tried to end it all. To put an end to everything, once and for all. The pain. The misery. The heartache. I just wanted my dad…or nothing. I tried to kill myself. Oh Max, I'm really, really sorry. What have I done?"


	39. A Thousand Pieces

"Shhh Chloe. Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong. I will _never_ abandon you, Chloe. I'll always have your back. _Always_. I'll come back to you as soon as I can. I promise you with all my heart. I love you."

"Max. It's time. We have to go. We're already very late baby."

Max kissed Chloe on the head one last time, then morosely walked towards her parent's car with her head bowed. She clambered onto the rear seat and laid herself down, tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. She reached into her pocket and extracted an old Polaroid photograph. She stared at it for a while, unable to focus on it properly through the tears. She clutched it to her chest tightly and buried her head as far as she could into the fabric.

"Well, bye Joyce. We'll call you when we arrive."

"Okay Vanessa. Thanks. Goodbye Ryan. Bye Max dear."

"Bye Joyce. I hope things work out for you. Max, Joyce is talking to you. Aren't you going to say goodbye? Max?"

"It's alright Ryan. She's terribly upset. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'm afraid we can't afford to delay any longer. Take care. Bye Chloe."

Chloe was curled up tightly on the ground, weeping profusely.

"I don't think you're going to get much out of her either, I'm afraid. You should just go, I think. Take care the three of you. We'll miss you."

"We'll miss you too. Bye."

Ryan and Vanessa walked down the sidewalk to their car. The back door was still wide open.

"Max, can you fasten your seatbelt please, Sweetpea? Max?" Vanessa rolled her eyes. "We can't go anywhere until you do so and we have to go. Now. Okay. Fine. I'll do it for you then, shall I? If you're going to act like a big baby, then I'll treat you like one." Vanessa grasped her daughter by the arm and attempted to pull her upright. Max shrugged her mother's arm away forcefully. "Now you listen to me, young lady, I know you're sad but we're already late and I will not tolerate…"

Ryan placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Vanessa, let me try. Leave this to me. I'll talk to her."

"Okay. Good luck. I think you're going to need it."

"Come on Munchkin, put your belt on please baby. For Daddy. We love you loads and we don't want you to get hurt. Please Max. For me." She just lay there with her eyes closed, completely silent apart from gentle sobbing. "Okay, okay. You just lay there then. We can do it later. It's no problem." He bent forward and whispered softly in her ear. "I know how much this hurts baby. I'm sorry sweetheart. I tried, I really did. But remember this – one day you'll be able to come back. This won't last forever. You'll be back with her again. Just hold out for that day. Until that day comes, I want you to be strong. I love you Princess." He kissed his daughter on the head and closed the car door quietly.

"Ryan! She _has_ to put it on. It's not safe."

"Leave her alone. I can only imagine how bad she feels right now. In fact, I don't want to know. It's breaking my heart seeing her like that – knowing that I'm partly responsible. This is all _our_ fault." Ryan leant on the hood of the vehicle, deep in thought.

"Ryan, we're doing this for her. We've discussed this at length. Many times. This is for the best, and you know it."

"Do I, Vanessa? Do I know it? Take a look at her. Go on. Look at our daughter. Look at Chloe. Just look at what we're doing to them. We're ripping them apart. Brutally. Suddenly. Mercilessly. I _do not_ know that this is for the best. Not by a long way."

"Are you serious? Our house is empty. It's already gone. All our belongings are already on the way to our new home. We've quit our jobs. We both start new ones next week. We've gone way too far to change our minds now. We've talked and talked about this for weeks. We decided this is what we were going to do."

"No. _You_ talked and talked. _You_ decided. I told you this would happen, over and over again, but you didn't listen. Not to a single word I said. You never do."

"What? Ryan, I'm not doing this now. We haven't got the time. Just get in the fucking car. Jesus! You certainly pick your moments."

"Will you keep your voice down? Max is already heart-broken. I don't want her to hear you yelling."

"I'll be as quiet as a fucking mouse when we're finally on our way out of this dump. Now get in. Let's go."

"You know it's not going to work, don't you? Your grand scheme? Your master plan for Max? The academy, the job, everything?"

"Oh yes it will. She's going to be the best in her field. I'm going to make sure of it. She'll do as I tell her, and she'll be a resounding success because of it."

Ryan sighed. "Will you just listen to yourself? You're obsessed. You pile-drive your way through life without any consideration for others. You're pushing Max way too hard. It's not right – putting all this pressure on the poor little lamb. It's not right at all. Do you want me to tell you, right now, what's going to happen here? Exactly what our daughter is going to do? How this is going to end?"

"Please do, O Wise One. Enlighten me with your wisdom. I await your words with bated breath."

"She's going to rebel. Against you. Against me. Against us. She's going to tell you to shove your academy where the sun doesn't shine. And you know what, I don't blame her. As soon as she is able to, she is going to come right back here. Back to Arcadia Bay. Back to Chloe. And there will be absolutely nothing you can do about it. You'll be powerless to stop her."

"Over my dead body will she. I'm not doing all of this just so that she can come crawling back here like a slug slithering back under it's rock. That is not going to happen. I simply won't allow it to happen. She will do as I tell her to do. That's all there is to it."

"Oh really? And how exactly are you going to stop her? Please, do tell. Are you willing to chain her up in the basement? Strap her down to her bed? She's going to be a grown woman before you know it. And when she is, all your power and influence over her will be gone. What's more, she's going to hate you for this, hate both of us, for a long, long time. They love each other deeply. You know that. I know that. Christ, _everyone_ knows. I know for a certainty that nothing or nobody is going to keep Max and Chloe apart. Not you. Not me. Not the gods. No one. All of this has been a huge mistake – a complete and utter waste of time. All this upheaval, this heartbreak, this agony, it's all going to be for nothing. It's just tragic."

"I've heard enough! Get…in…the…goddamn…car…now." snarled Vanessa through clenched teeth.

"You've heard enough? Have you? Have you really? What did you hear last night, hm? I'll tell you what you heard - nothing at all. Zilch. Doped up to your eyeballs and comatose, completely oblivious to the chaos whirling all around you – the chaos you caused. I'll tell you what I heard, shall I? You know what I was forced to listen to last night? Our poor daughter sobbing her tiny little heart out. All night long. I had to lay there listening to her heart shatter into a thousand pieces, feeling utterly powerless and impotent. It broke my heart too. Do you have even the faintest idea how horrible that was? Do you? Sometimes I have to ask myself whether you even care. About Max. About me. Frankly, I wonder if you care about anyone except yourself."

"How dare you! Everything I do, all that I've ever done, is for us. Our family. Now I'm getting into this goddamn car right now and taking Max to Seattle. You can either come with us or stay here. The choice is yours. Either way, we're leaving – with or without you. Well? What's it to be?"


	40. The Magic Words

Chloe's head slid down slowly into Max's lap. Hot tears seeped through the denim. Max could feel Chloe's agony spreading slowly over the skin of her thighs. Her own pain rained down on the blue tresses below.

"Oh Chloe. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, not yours. I didn't keep in touch. I…I'm the worst…I should have…I'm sorry Chloe…"

Chloe began to pound away at Max's thighs with her fists, but there was hardly any force in the blows. "Max, why didn't you? You were all that I had left – the only thing still holding me together. The one thing stopping me from falling to pieces. I'm not strong. Not even a little. It's all just a front. I'm weak and fragile, Max. _You_ are my strength. Seeing your smile everyday was the only thing that made me want to carry on. I am nothing without you, Max. Without you, my whole life is worthless – I'm worthless. Just a shell. You're the other half of me. You always have been. I called you loads of times. I sent you tons of messages. Max, why did you ignore me? Five years, Max. Five whole years. They were the worst years of my life. None of this would have happened – me jumping, Rachel, Blackwell, the boys. _None_ _of it_. Max, why did you abandon me? You're everything to me. I love you. Why did you forget about me? You promised me you wouldn't. You _promised_ me. _Max, why did you do this to me?"_

"I never forgot about you, Chloe. Not for a second. I was…ill for a long time after I left. I was a right mess without you, Chloe. That's why I didn't answer your messages. I never saw them. My mom...never mind. When I eventually got a little bit better, I couldn't think of what to say to you. The longer I left it, the harder it got. Those years we were apart were the most awful of my life too, Chloe – truly horrible and painful. I was always going to come back for you. I swear. If there was a way to rewind time, I totally would have. I wish I could go back and change things, I really do. I'd cross all of time and space for you if I could, Chloe. In a heartbeat."

Chloe dried her eyes on her jacket which was still draped over Max's shoulders and sat back up, looking Max in the eyes. "Max, I couldn't bear it, us being so far apart. It was ripping me up inside. I _ached_ for you. I just had to see you, so I ran away. I came to Seattle. To your school."

" _You did_ _what?_ When? How come you didn't speak to me? I would have loved to have seen you. It would have made my whole year. I would have hugged you and never let you go. What the hell Chloe!"

"You came out of the doors and caught up with a boy and a girl. You were laughing. You had your arm around your boyfriend. I saw you k… _kiss_ him. That really hurt. So I just ran away."

"Chloe, I've never had a boyfriend. Not ever. The only person I've ever kissed is you. You were my first and only proper kiss. I only had two friends in Seattle the whole time, Kristen and Fernando, and they were with each other…wait…ohmygod. I _totally_ remember that day. There was this creepy boy who liked me so we used to act up to make him leave me alone. Oh Chloe. You saw that? I'm sorry. I just can't get my head around the fact you were even there. I so wish I'd have known. Jesus Chloe!"

"Man, I'm such a total idiot. We could have hooked up again there and then. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. You're perfect. In every way. I wouldn't change a single thing about you. Not one."

"You think that about me? Truly?"

"No. I don't think it. I _know_ it. Come here."

Max took Chloe's hands in her own and kissed the residual tears from her face, one by one, drinking in her pain. She delicately brushed Chloe's lips. Chloe instantly responded, passionately massaging Max's lips with her own. The smaller girl moaned softly. The kiss tapered off and Chloe withdrew to take in the wonderful sight of Max's face, trading intimacy for visual pleasure. She looked so utterly blissful, her eyes closed and lips parted ever so slightly. Max raised her fingers to her own lips, tracing their outline, then placed them on Chloe's, barely making contact as she tenderly stroked her fingertips across them.

"Max, you're simply perfect as well. All the way from your pretty head to your tiny little toes. Every single gorgeous, exquisite, beautiful, amazing, sublime, wondrous, elegant, delicate, graceful, angelic inch of you. God, I love you so much."

"Listen to the beat poet here." Max said with a cheeky smirk, slapping Chloe playfully on the leg.

"You…you…oh I am sooooo gonna make you pay for that, Caulfield!"

"Don't you dare tick…"

"Too late."

"Gerroff!"

"What are the magic words?"

"Shiver me fucking timbers."

"Eh?"

"Shiver…me…fucking…timbers."

"What? You'll have to speak up."

"Kiss me Chloe."

"Yes my Angel. Those are the ones." whispered Chloe.

The two girls smothered each other in loving kisses. Again and again.


	41. Predators

"Mind if I get high?"

"Sure, go ahead. I could do with a hit as well. I meant it, by the way - don't tell Frank about this. I'm probably not finished with him. I'm still making my mind up. I know he can be a jerk sometimes and acts all rough and shit, but it's mostly a put-on. He can be really sweet sometimes. He has a good heart, underneath it all."

"Sounds exactly like Chloe. Having a good heart is bad news – people trample over it. People like me. You should try it sometime, Laura. It's great. I get a major buzz out of having gullible idiots wrapped around my finger and manipulating them. I so get off on it. Right now, Chloe would do just about anything I asked her to. I've played her like a fiddle from the very first moment I met her, and now she's utterly bewitched with me. She's been my best so far. Having that amount of control over someone is such a power trip. It's hot. Fun. Exhilarating."

"Fun? Breaking people's hearts? I don't think I could be like that. It's really cruel and nasty."

"What the hell are you on about? You just fucked me. You're cheating on your boyfriend – with your friend's girlfriend. It added a little spice, didn't it? A certain thrill? Girl, you're already halfway there. It's a slippery slope from here, and it's downhill all the way. You might as well enjoy the ride."

"I dunno. It sounds really wicked and heartless."

"In this life, you're either the predator or the prey – the victim. All you have to do is decide. What do you want to be – hunter or hunted?"

"Don't you ever feel guilty or ashamed of yourself?"

"Hell no! I start going down that road and I'll end up as the prey. People like Frank and Chloe, they're the prey. People like us, we're the hunters. Come to the dark side, Laura. I guarantee you'll love it."

"I suppose I could try it just the once, to see what it's like…but who is there? I mean, apart from Frank."

"I've got the very person for you – Chloe."

"How do you even know that I like her?"

"You haven't just been checking me out. I know - I've seen you. Well?"

"Yeah, she's hot and all, but you and her are still…"

"Not for long. It's perfect. I ditch her and break her heart. You're the best friend who moves in to console her. One thing leads to another and…boom! She'll fall for it hook, line and sinker. She'll fall for you. Then you get to have your fun with her and toss her aside once you're done. Rinse, spin and repeat. Man it's turning me on just thinking about it. I'm just fucking awesome, am I not?"

"I guess it could be worth a shot…"

"Laura? You there? We need to talk."

"Shit! Frank! No fucking way! Put your clothes back on! Quick!" hissed Laura.

"Laura, look, I'm sorry. Open the door please."

"Chill, I'm changing, is that okay? Gimme a minute."

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Just let me in."

"One second, my bra is stuck."

"Hurry up before security catch me out here."

"I'm coming."

"That's not the first time you've said that today." whispered Rachel with a wink. Laura shot her a stern glance before opening the door.

"Finally. Oh, hi Rach."

"Don't mind me, Franky boy. I'm just going. I'll catch you later. Laura, meet me in my room after lessons tomorrow. We'll carry on from where we left off. Deal?"

"Er, yeah. Sure. Laters Rachel."

"How come you're half undressed?"

"Jesus. It is _my_ room. We were just trying on clothes. You're so friggin' paranoid."

"Okay okay. I'm not here to argue. Look, I'm sorry about earlier – the gun and everything. I should have thought it through more. I was an ass."

"Yes. You were. Frank, that was not cool what you did. And don't blame the drugs. The next time will be the last. I'm a Leo and we don't look back. I care about you, us, so don't do shit like that again. Please don't ruin what we have."

"I won't. I promise. I care about you too. A lot."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now I really have to study."

"I need to talk with you about something else, too."

"What?"

"Can I…er…leave my stash here for tonight? I have to do a meet and I don't like the idea of it sitting in the RV whilst I'm away. It's too risky – I'm holding quite a lot right now. I'm desperate. Please."

"I dunno Frank. If I get caught with that much here…"

"You won't. It's still bulk-sealed and covered up. No one will see it and it won't stink out the whole dorm."

"Why can't Chloe do it?"

"Are you serious? I trust Chloe but her stepdouche is always on her case. If he finds it, it's gone. The whole lot. And he'll give her _major_ shit into the bargain. No fucking way! You're the only other person I trust. If there was someone else, I would…"

"Chill. It's okay, I guess. But it's just this once. Don't make a habit out of it."

"I won't, I swear. This is just a one-off. I just got caught at a bad time. Short notice. Thanks Laura. I won't forget this. I don't deserve you. I'll get you something really nice."

"Don't talk like that. You're good enough for me…most of the time. You can treat me to some fine dining for once. A night on the tiles. And I've seen this absolutely beautiful necklace that I really want…"

"Anything you want. I'll do whatever you ask. I'll drop the bag off later on. Thanks Laura."

"Hey! Don't you dare go anywhere without kissing me goodbye."

"Shit. Sorry. I'm just in a rush." Frank kissed her briefly before heading out the door. "I won't be too long."

Laura made the bed, grabbed her wash kit and strolled to the showers, smiling to herself.

'Man, he is totally besotted with me. And I've wanted to bang Chloe for ages. I think Rachel may be right. This _could_ be a lot of fun.'

 


	42. Prey

"Anyway you, I thought you didn't do kisses until at least the fifth date."

"For you I made an exception. I just couldn't resist. Did you cast some sort of magical spell on me, Queen Butterfly?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I did. My top secret love spell. And I think I can safely say it worked like a charm."

"Yep. You sure got me. A perfect shot. Right in the heart."

"You know, Caulfield, for someone who's only just started _actual_ proper kissing, I have to say you're very, very good at it."

"I have a good study partner. The best. She's a bit bossy, but that's why I love her."

"A bit bossy, am I? I haven't even started yet. Just wait until we're married. Then I'll get medieval on your ass."

"Until we're _what?_ You want to marry me? Like for real?"

"Hell yeah! Of course I do. A home. Kids. The works. But take it easy. I'm not proposing right this moment. When I do propose to you, I'll do it in _style_. I'll take your breath away."

"Really? You seem very sure of yourself, Miss Price. How do you know I won't propose to you first? Hm?"

"Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. We both know it's gonna be me if anybody."

"I might surprise you one day, Chloe Price. Just you wait and see. Anyway, it's illegal in Oregon…for now."

"Fuck that shit. We'll elope."

"Oh no we won't. I'm not getting married to you in some seedy back street chapel. I want the very best. A gorgeous setting. Rose petals. A pretty white dress and veil. Beautiful white flowers. Violin music. A gold diamond ring. Heart-shaped necklaces. An elegant bridal suite. Silk sheets on our bed. A honeymoon in Paris."

"You are just so girly it's cute. I think I'll rock up in denim and leather."

"You most certainly will not! I want you in a dress. Pretty silver feather earrings. _And no Beanie._ "

"Awwww but…"

"No buts. Those are the terms. If you wish to marry me, you will do as I say, Price. I'll be the bride. What I say goes."

"You know I'll be the bride too, right?"

"Too late. I called it first. My word is law."

"Now who's being bossy? I'm telling my mom."

"I am seriously shaking right now."

"Ha ha. Anyway, I still haven't shown you, have I?"

"Shown me what?"

"I'll just get it. Hang on." Chloe lifted up a board from the tree fort floor and pulled out a large metal box. It had an engraving of a doe etched into the lid.

"What's this? What's in it?"

"Open it and see."

Max teased the lid open. "Wow, I remember this old phone! We decorated it together. I can't believe you still have this. My blue birthday hat. My chicks nightshirt. The 'NO FUCKS GIVEN' t-shirt. The butterfly picture I painted for you. The bracelets we made. My doe necklace. Our 'She's a Killer' scribble. Oh man, our 'Pirate Power' CD. Photos, cards, my sketches, the letters I wrote to you. Oh Chloe, the drawing I did of you right here that day. Jesus, Chloe, _everything_ is in here, even down to my yellow hair band and pirate eye patch. You kept all this stuff?"

"Of course I did. It's _you_. It was all that I had left of you. There was no way I was parting with any of it."

"I feel like crying. All I have is our pancakes photo. And you have all this. Why is it here? Why don't you keep it at home?"

"I dunno. I just knew it would be safe here, somehow. It just felt…right, like it belonged here. I used to think that sometimes when I was here I could…feel you in some way. It was strange, but comforting."

Max hugged her tightly. "You really do love me heaps, don't you?"

"What do you think? Max, I absolutely adore you. I have done since the very first moment I met you. Max, I'd drink your bath water."

"I suppose this means that I have to let you use my toothbrush now, then?"

"Like you ever had a choice. But yes. Yes you do."

"I'll think about it…Chloe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I don't want to bring this up again, I really don't, but it's itching inside my head. I have to ask."

"You're still Max Caulfield, I see. Nosy as ever. Fire away."

"What happened when you…when you jumped? How come the cop found you at the lighthouse? Why weren't you hurt? Why aren't you...?"

"It was some serious freaky shit, Max, weird as hell. I fell and…I dunno…there was this weird dimension. Then I saw visions. First Mom. Then I saw you in bed in your dorm room. You were crying, and you said my name…"

"Chloe, that wasn't just a vision. That really was me. It actually happened."

"Oh, Max. I wish I could take it all back. It hurts me so much that I put you through that."

"I'm just grateful that you're here with me now, Chloe. Then what?"

"Then nothing. The next thing I remember is waking up with you in hospital."

"Do you think the butterflies saved you? Or the doe? Or William?"

"I'm still trying to get my head around it all, Max. I'm having trouble concentrating. All I can think about at the minute is you. Us. I wanted this so badly, but I was in a right mess. I was dying to tell you, but I was just too scared to. I never thought we would be like this. Especially this soon. It's like a dream come true – I'm still giddy."

"Why were you frightened? We tell each other everything."

"Oh Max, I told you I'm weak. I had all sorts of doubts and fears blazing through my head. I mean, I knew I was in love with you, Max, but I didn't know how you felt about me. I was terrified that you'd leave me again – that I'd push you away. I was panicking."

"Oh man, that must have been super tough. I didn't know how I felt about you. Not really. I didn't even realise that I was…you know…that I liked girls…liked you. How I didn't, I have no idea. But I had no clue. None at all. I was an utter dope. I did start to feel some things with you, but I couldn't make sense of it. It was only when I saw you and… _her_ in that photo that it really hit me. Then when I found you here, I knew for sure that I was in love with you. Completely."

"Jeez that must have been majorly intense."

"Yeah. Just a bit…Chloe, what on earth did she do to you?"

"Who?"

 _"_ _Her."_

The mask of agony returned to Chloe's face. "Max, seriously, you do not want to know. Trust me on this."

"Chloe. Look at me. We're together now. We're soul-mates. Bonded for life. I don't just want part of you. I want _all_ of you, Chloe – the good _and_ the bad. I don't want us to have any secrets from each other. You said it yourself - I'm your strength. Then allow me to be. Talk to me, Chloe. Start from the beginning. Tell me everything."


	43. The Queen of Arcadia Bay

The front door burst open.

"Bongo! At least let us get in the door! Come on Max, gimme that bottle! I wanna sip."

"Mmmmm. This is tasty. Very tasty."

"Stop teasing me! Don't be greedy. Gimme some!"

"You've already had your tenth birthday. It's _my_ birthday today. Keep your filthy paws off. It's all mine."

"Awwww but…"

"No buts. It's my day. What I say goes. My word is law."

"Pretty please?" Chloe made a mock pleading gesture with her hands, trying to look as sweet and innocent as she possibly could.

"Why is it that I just can't resist you, especially when you do that? You are so adorable. Here you go - drink up, Buttercup."

Chloe pecked Max on the cheek and took the bottle from her hand. "Thanks birthday girl, you're the best!"

"Hello girls."

"Hi Mom. Did you miss me?"

"Hi Joyce."

William came through the door behind them and placed the groceries down beneath the coat hooks. "Here Max, you mustn't forget your birthday hat."

"I'll put it on her Dad."

"Here you are then Princess."

"Miss Caulfield, please kneel before me. I now pronounce you Queen of Arcadia Bay. May all who behold you fall to their knees in awe of your grace and majesty."

"You are ridiculous! But I like it. My first request as Queen is for bacon and eggs."

"I should have known. Seeming as it's your birthday, extra helpings for you Munchkin." Joyce said, laughing.

"Super! This is gonna be the best birthday ever!"

"You certainly are easy to please, Max. Chloe, help your dad with the groceries sweetheart. It seems I need the eggs. Her Majesty has spoken."

"Sure Mom. Oh wow! Skweekinax! My favourite. Awesome sauce!" Chloe ripped open the lid and popped a piece of cereal into Max's mouth before eating straight out of the box.

"There'll be none left for breakfast if you eat them all now. You'll ruin your appetite."

"I'm only having a few. I'm all done now." She furtively nestled a few pieces into Max's hand with a sly wink before placing the bag on the breakfast bar.

"What would you like to chow on, Chloe?"

"Whatever Max is having – bacon and eggs, I guess. I should hurry it up, or I may start munching on Max."

"There's hardly any meat on me. Why would you want to eat me?"

"Because you look delicious – so sweet and tender."

"You're a major goofball."

"You'll be pleased to hear that pancakes are off the menu today, Max, so you should be safe…well, from flour attacks at least."

"Daaaaad. You're just no fun."

"It is her birthday. Let the poor mite have one day off at least."

"Okay okay. I'll even let you have first turn on the swing Maxo."

"About time. Don't push me too hard or I'll have to jump off again. It hurt my ankle last time."

"You are such a wuss. But I won't. Promise."

"You'd best not."

"I said I wouldn't. You ready?"

"Yeah. Push away. Remember – not too high."

"Hold on tight. Here we go."

"I said not so high! My hat's going to come off if we're not careful. Chloe!" squealed Max.

"That was only a little push. I can go _a lot_ harder if you want."

"No way! Slow it down. I wanna gerroff. You can have your turn now."

"Chicken! Okay, up you get. Time for me to show you how us proper pirates do it."

"Ready?"

"Yup…is that all you can manage? Come on Maximus. Harder! Faster! Send me up into the air. Make me feel like I'm flying – free as a bird. Higher! I want to go right over the top."

"I can't push any more. I'm only tiny."

"Food is served ladies. Come and get it."

"Saved by the dinner bell! Lucky for you and your puny arms."

"You're not allowed to tease me today."

"I suppose not. But I'm gonna make you pay for it tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

"Spongebob's about to start. Go sit yourselves down on the couch."

"That's my spot."

"Can't I sit here, just for today? You did say I was the Queen of Arcadia Bay. Pretty please?"

"I wish I could say that doesn't work on me. Dude, you are soooo milking this birthday. Just this once then."

"Here you go girls. Fill up those empty bellies."

"Man I am hungry like the wolf!"

"It sure looks like it, Mad Max. I might go eat at the table in case you decide to start gnawing on me too."

"There's no need to worry. You're safe. Don't you dare leave me, Chloe Elizabeth Price."

"Is that an order?"

"Aye. Today I am the Captain as well as the Queen. I could really get used to this. I've got you wrapped around my little finger." said Max, chuckling.

"Make the most of it, Caulfield. Normal service will be resumed in the morning."

"Are you both finished with your plates? I'm the allotted pot-washer today."

"Sure Dad."

"Thanks William."

Chloe held her friend's hands in her own. "Max, you should make a wish."

"Okay. I have one." Max closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What did you wish for?"

"Uhuh. If I tell you it won't come true."

"I'll tickle it out of you."

"You can try. Anyway, no tickle-torture permitted today, remember? You promised me."

"Me and my stupid promises. Jeez, will this day never end?"

"Chloe, you should give Max her gift now, I think."

"I'll just get it. Hang on." Chloe retrieved a small wrapped gift from the top of the refrigerator. "Happy Birthday Max. I hope you have the best day ever."

"Thanks Chloe." She carefully tore open the package. "A doe necklace! It's wonderful. I love it! Put it on me Chloe."

"Bend your head forwards a bit...there. All done."

"How do I look?"

"Like a dork. But the cutest dork there ever was." Chloe kissed her on the forehead.

"It's beautiful Chloe. I want to paint you a picture. Shall I do the deer from the clearing?"

"I've already got one of those. What about that butterfly we saw there?"

"Whatever you say. Butterfly it is. I've never done one of those before. Should be fun."

"Right then my two little princesses, I think it's time for a picture." said William. "Everybody say 'butterfly'."

"Butterfly." the two girls chorused as one.


	44. The Wish

Max delicately kissed away the tears streaming down Chloe's face.

"So now you know. All of it. Every sordid, horrible detail. I've never told anyone this, Max, not even Mom. Christ, she still goes around telling people that Rachel is a 'sweet girl'."

"God Chloe. I can't believe this! I mean, I do…I am so furious I can't even speak. What did you do then? Why didn't you let Joyce know what Rachel was really like?"

"I was in pieces, Max. Then, when I was back up and about again, I tried to erase all of it from my memory. I didn't want to talk about her. I didn't want to think about her. Besides, what good would it have done? I would have just given Mom extra stress and there was nothing she could have done to help me. The only person who had even the slightest chance of making me feel any better was miles away in S…well, was _you_."

"I wish I could have been here for you, Chloe. You have to believe me. I never wanted to leave you."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to guilt-trip you."

"Chloe, from now on, I will _always_ be here to save you."

"You're so strong, Max. How do you do it? I mean, you got over me – our separation. I never did."

"Is that what you think? That I got over you? Chloe, nothing would be farther from the truth. I _never_ got over you. Sure, people thought that I had, but I was just hiding how I truly felt inside. Chloe, my heart was shattered. Into a thousand pieces. My spirit was completely crushed. I felt like my insides had been brutally ripped out and thrown onto the ground. That feeling _never_ went away."

"I don't think my pain is ever going to go away either, Max. Not all of it. I don't think even you can fix that for me."

"Well, I'll damn well give it my best shot. I'm not going to walk away from you, Chloe, no matter how hard it gets. I'd walk over fire for you."

Chloe stared at her lap for a while, then broke out into tears again. "Max, why are you even here? With me? Why are you doing this?"

"What sort of a question is that? I am here with you because I love you. Because you're a part of me. Because I _need_ you. What other reasons do I need?"

"I'm going to drag you down, Max - hold you back. I'm always going to be a little bit broken. You have such amazing talent, and here you are throwing it all away in Arcadia Bay. Take a look at me – a trashy punk lesbian who pissed away her education and now spends her days getting wasted on beer and grass. Anxiety. Depression. Eating disorders. I'm just a total mess. You're wasting yourself on me. I don't want that for you. I want nothing but the best for you. You can do so much better than me. You deserve so much more than a fucked-up, bulimic dyke with more issues than a Soviet nuclear power plant. You'd be way better off cutting yourself loose from me – I'm toxic. You should go. I wouldn't blame you for it."

"Look at me, you. I _am not_ going anywhere. Not without you. When you look at me, when I hear you speak, when you're next to me, when I see your wondrous smile, that mischievous twinkle in your eye, when you hold me, when we kiss - my pain is forgotten, even if only for a moment. I hope it's the same for you. If I can take away your pain for a second, then I will. We're not going to drag each other down – we're going to raise each other up. I can't do better than you. You want the best for me? Well the best for me is _you_. The _only_ person for me is _you_. I could have a multi-million dollar mansion, my own art gallery, priceless paintings, fabulous soirées, the whole lot – and it would mean absolutely nothing. Without you there by my side, it would all be worthless. I wouldn't be happy. You wouldn't be happy. No. Whatever we do, we do it _together_. For better or for worse. I meant every single word of what I just said, Chloe. I just want _you_. Nothing else matters. You might well be a trashy punk lesbian, but that's why I love you. I wouldn't try to change anything about you. You're _my_ trashy punk lesbian."

"And you're my adorable hippie nerd. I suppose we do make a great team. I love you, Caulfield. You're simply amazing."

"And you're not?"

"Nope. I'm awesome. I'm sure I've mentioned that before once or twice."

"Yes you have. A million times. But I totally agree - you are awesome. A special kind of awesome. Don't you ever think otherwise. Deal, Chloe Price?"

"Deal. And you got it bang on. Right here, right now, I don't hurt. That's down to you. No one has ever made me feel as happy as I am at this moment – not Rachel, not my mom, not even Dad. When you smile at me, it reaches deep inside of me and massages my heart. Being high on the smoke is nothing compared to this. Your smile makes me glow, inside and out. I haven't felt like this since before my dad died."

"Wowser!"

"What?"

"My wish."

"What wish? What are you on about?"

"The wish I made on my tenth birthday. You remember?"

"Sure I do. You never told me what it was. Meanie."

"Well I can now. It's come true."

"What was it then? C'mon, spill the beans."

"I wished that you would meet your soulmate early on in life. I wished that you would love them as much as you did your parents, and that the person you met would make you as happy as your mom and dad did. That they would love you as much as Joyce and William did. I wished that they would make you as happy as you were that day. All of it has come true."

"Oh Max. Your wish wasn't for yourself? It was all about _me?_ That is just…man, you are so special. I don't deserve you. You're such a beautiful person. God, I love you so fucking much."

"You _do_ deserve me, more than anyone. We deserve each other. I love you, Chloe. I idolise the very ground that you walk on." They joined together in a sweet, slow, sensual kiss.

"Man, all this kissing is making my mouth as dry as a nun's crotch. Fancy a drink, Maxo?"

"Please. My mouth is a little dry. But no beer."

"Nope. Of course not beer. Just a sec." Chloe reached through a hole in the wooden wall and fumbled about in the foliage. Her hand came back through holding a bottle of blueberry flavoured water. "You go first, Angel."

"Blueberry? Hmm, I think I may start calling you that - my beautiful Blueberry. Yes. I like it."

"Max?"

"Yes, my darling Blueberry?"

"Short version – no. Long version – fuck no."

"Well, I'm your 'Angel'. I want a pet-name for you too."

"Sure, I'm cool with that, but just not that one. Pick another."

"Princess?"

"Yawn. No. Next."

"Erm…what about 'Butterfly'?"

"'Butterfly'?...yes. That's the one. I love it. You're not just a pretty face, are you?"

"If you say so, my beautiful Butterfly…the more I hear it the more I like it."

"Me too." Chloe stifled a yawn. "Man, I sure feel bushed. I think all this magic and shit has really taken it out of me."

"I feel a little sleepy as well. C'mere. Snuggle time." They both lay down and Max cradled Chloe in her arms. She kissed the back of Chloe's head. "Sweet dreams, Selene, Goddess of the Moon."

"My dreams will be sweet – they'll be about you. And who the hell is Selene?"

"That's who you looked like when you were performing your butterfly trick. Except you're way more beautiful than her. She isn't fit to polish your boots. And you had _wings_. No contest."

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you Angel."

"I love you Butterfly."

The two girls curled up tightly into their habitual spoons-like embrace and drifted off to sleep. The butterfly descended from the branches and landed gracefully next to their heads, watching over them as they dreamt of each other.


	45. Broken

"Max! Wake up! Please my baby. Please wake up and talk to me. I love you Max. Come on Munchkin. Wake up for your mommy."

"I'll call for an ambulance."

"Ohgodohgod! What the hell have I done? Ryan, you were right. Why didn't I listen? Look what I've done to her. Look what I've done to our Munchkin. I never wanted this. Max, come on my little baby. Mommy's sorry. You can go back to her. I won't get in your way. I promise. I never thought this would happen. Max, can you hear me? It's okay if you want to go back to Chloe. I don't mind Princess. Please, don't do this. Don't do this to yourself, my tiny baby. I'm begging you."

"It's on the way."

"Ryan, why didn't I listen to you? You knew it would come to this. You told me time and again. I'm a terrible mother."

"Blaming yourself won't help her now. You can't change the past – what's done is done. You need to look forwards, not back."

"Why are you always so goddamn reasonable? Scream at me. Yell at me. Get angry with me. Beat me. Something. _Anything_. It's what I deserve for this. Just look at what I've done. All of this is on my head."

"What good will any of that do? You already know that you've made a massive mistake - a mistake you regret. That's all that's important – that you remember this. It was always going to come to a head this way."

"How can you even bear to look at me? I loathe myself. I'm a vile, horrid person. Why don't you hate me?"

"Because I don't. I hate what you've done, but I don't hate you. You genuinely thought you were doing what was best for her. You were just misguided. Your heart is in the right place – you just let your head get in the way. I forgive you."

"I'll never forgive myself."

"That's entirely up to you. Anyway, I should get some things ready before the medics arrive. You stay there with her."

* * *

"How did this happen?"

"She hasn't eaten in weeks. The only thing we could get her to eat or drink was ice lollies." said Vanessa, her eyes downcast.

"How many weeks exactly?"

"She's been like this for nearly a month."

"A month? You should have sought medical aid sooner. What was the reason for her poor diet?"

"We know we should have got help earlier. She refused any offers of medical help. And she also refused to eat or drink. She just lay in her bed, not talking, not even getting up to use the bathroom. It was bad, but we thought it would pass. We were so stupid."

"Does Maxine have a history of depression or psychological disorders? Any mental illness or similar?"

"No. Never. We…erm…we know why she's like this."

"You do? Excellent. What was the trigger event?"

"We recently moved here from our home town. She's been in a terrible state ever since we left there."

"This is far more than homesickness. There must be more to it than that. What are you not telling me?"

"Um. Her best friend is still back there – at home. The split was very…traumatic for Max. And Chloe too."

"Hmmm. Chloe is the best friend, I assume?"

"Yes, she is."

"How old is Chloe?"

"She's fourteen."

"And Max is thirteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"Were Maxine and Chloe very close?"

"Yes, they were. Incredibly so."

"Was there much warning? Did Maxine get much notice of the impending separation? Or was it abrupt and sudden?"

"We…er…told her as late as possible. We didn't wish to upset her before we needed to."

"I see." The doctor pondered for a while. "I think I know what's wrong with Maxine."

"What? What is it? What can you do for her?"

"We shouldn't discuss this here. Please follow me. Your daughter will be fine with the nurse for now. We'll do all we can for her. This way please." The doctor led them to a family room and closed the door before offering them a seat.

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she wake up?"

"I suspect she is suffering from shock. Now while that is indeed serious, we can help her with that. But that's not all. There is something else ailing your daughter that neither I nor anyone else here can remedy."

"Oh no. What is it?" said Vanessa, weeping.

"She's suffering from a broken heart."

"What?"

"How can that make her like this?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've seen it many times."

"What can we do to help her?"

"In my experience, sadly not a great deal. Some people do recover somewhat, but many do not, I'm afraid. Maxine appears to be one of the more serious cases, I'm sorry to say."

"You mean…she's going to…"

"I'm sorry, but that's a possibility you must try and prepare yourselves for. I'm not over-reacting when I say that you should brace yourself for the very worst."

"But you can give her food and liquids. And medicine. You can keep her alive."

"Mr Caulfield, a broken heart is a psychosomatic malady, and is beyond the reach of current medical science. Indeed, we can certainly keep the body alive for quite a while, but without a heart, mind, soul, spirit, call it what you will, it will be in vain. All we can do is delay the inevitable. If Maxine does not wish to be here, then sooner or later she won't be. People have to _want_ to live to continue to do so. The body will simply shut down of its own accord, and we will be powerless to prevent it from doing so. I've seen it before. It's a tragic fact of life that broken hearts are merciless killers."

"But there must be something you can do."

"I'm afraid there isn't. We'll do whatever we can, but in my experience the only remedy for heartbreak is the very thing that caused it in the first place."

"You mean…"

"Yes, I firmly believe that the only hope Maxine had of salvation was her friend Chloe. But I have to tell you this - Maxine is already unresponsive and unconscious. She is slipping into a coma of her own making - a coma she is unlikely to wake up from. I fear that we have passed the point of no return. It may already be too late. I'm really sorry to be the bearer of such bad news, but it would be wrong for me to give you false hope."

"How much time do you think we have?"

"This is going to be terribly hard for you to hear…Max's brain activity is decreasing at a steady rate. There are also indications that her vital organs are beginning to fail."

"What! Oh god, please no. Not my baby. Anyone else, but please, not my Max." wailed Vanessa.

"How long do you think she has left? Will we have enough time to get Chloe here?"

"I doubt even Chloe could save her now – it's far too late for that. Maxine wouldn't even know that she was here. You should sit down…thank you. Maxine more than likely only has a few hours left, I'm afraid. I fear she will not make it though the night. I wish there was more we could do to help. I really do. I know this isn't any consolation, but I can assure you that your daughter isn't suffering at all now. She is beyond any pain. It will be peaceful."

* * *

The blue moon shone through the window onto the small, dark-haired girl on the bed. Ryan and Vanessa were on opposite sides of the bed, holding a hand each. Vanessa's head had fallen forward onto her chest and she was snoring softly. Ryan kissed his daughter on the back of her hand.

"Max. Can you hear me baby? It's Daddy." Ryan whispered into her ear. "I'll take you to her. I promise. Please don't leave us. We love you so much, my little Munchkin. Please hear me my princess. It's not too late. Please don't give up. We can fix you. Your mom and I will do anything to make you better. Please sweetheart, come back to us. I'm begging you. I don't want to imagine a world without you. That's not a world I want to live in. Please my little baby, don't do this. I love you more than anyone. This will destroy me."

"Mr Caulfield?"

"Yes?"

"You should wake your wife now. I've already called for a doctor. I'm afraid Max's heart rate is dropping rapidly."

"Oh no. Please no. Vanessa, wake up."

"Hnh…what's the matter?"

"It's time. Max is…she's leaving us."

"Oh god. Max! Noooo."

"Shhhhh. Just hold her."

Two doctors came through the door. "Is it time?"

"Yes. I have everything prepared." replied the nurse.

"How is her pulse?"

"Feeble, and the rate has decreased continually. Respiration is steadily slowing. Blood pressure has been falling gradually too." The nurse passed him the charts. "Thank you." The doctor perused the charts, then addressed Ryan and Vanessa. "I think you should say your goodbyes now. I'm so sorry."

An iridescent blue butterfly entered through the window and drifted slowly along the beams of blue moonlight towards the small girl on the bed. It landed on her chest, directly above her failing heart. The wings beat gently a few times. The very air around it seemed to ripple with each flap of the wings. Then it rose back into the air and left the same way that it came.

Max's heart began to beat strongly once more.


	46. The Golden Hour

"Holy shit, this is hella good gear Frank! I'll be flying soon."

"Yep. It's a great batch. The last one wasn't so clever so I, ahem, 'complained'. The price I pay for it, I want the fucking best. That's one jerk who won't be screwing me over again any time soon. Four-eyed prick learnt not to fuck with me."

"I don't want to know who. I have enough shit on my plate."

"Nope, you don't. No names, no pack-drill. Knowledge can be a dangerous thing. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Cool. Did you sort things out with Laura?"

"Yeah. We're all good now. I just dropped some stuff off at her room. It went _very_ well, even if it did cost me. Apparently, I have to take her on a fancy night out." said Frank with a smirk.

"Hoorah, Franky boy! You dawg! I'd best keep my eyes on you. You'll be sniffing around Rachel next. Touch her and I'll neuter you."

"I'm the one with the knife, remember? But don't worry, you're safe. She's not my type and I wouldn't do that to you. You're a real good friend to me."

"I know. Awesome, aren't I? Jesus Frank! My head is in the clouds. I'd be careful with the nerds at Blackwell – I don't think they'll be able to handle this shit. Fuck me it's potent!"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to be lying low, and things at Blackwell are getting out of hand. Way too many customers now. All it takes is one idiot with a big mouth and I'm up shit creek without a paddle. I don't know what to do. I could do with a middle-man, but I don't know who I can trust."

"What about a middle-woman? You trust me, right?"

"I've thought about it, Chloe, but you get enough shit off your stepdouche as it is. I don't want to cause any more trouble for you."

"It's cool. He won't find out, and I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that I'm getting one over on him every single fucking day. I can't really keep anything at home, but I can pick some up from you regular and then distribute it to the dorks. Even if I get busted, I won't get too much grief – not if I'm related to a member of Blackwell security. Stepshit will not want me in the hands of the local police. If I do get caught, I tell him fuck all. All he can do is take what I'm carrying. No biggy."

"Hmmm. I guess it could work out. But if things get too hot, make sure you quit, okay? I won't mind."

"Sure. So what are we talking here? I wanna cut."

"Obviously. Ten percent?"

"Fuck you. Thirty."

"Yeah, that's not happening. Fifteen."

"Twenty? It's easier to work out than fifteen."

"I was so right when I named you 'Bulldog'. Okay, twenty it is."

"Cool. Deal. We'll sort things out some more when I'm a bit less blazed."

"Fuck, I wish they'd hurry up getting rid of those whales. I bet they stink to high heaven, and I don't want Pompidou to start chowing down on them."

"Whaddya reckon Pompidou, could you manage to eat a whole whale? I bet you could, no problem." The dog turned at the sound of his name and leapt into Chloe's lap, trying his best to slobber all over her face. "Gerroff me! Lemme go, roughneck! Pompidou! What the fuck dude? My make-up! Get the fuck off!" said Chloe, giggling loudly.

"He really likes you." laughed Frank.

"Who doesn't? Like I said - I'm freakin' awesome."

"C'mere boy. Leave her alone." Frank gestured the dog over to him. Pompidou curled up on his knee and settled down for a dognap. "Chloe, can I ask you for a favour?"

"No. I've told you before - I'm a girl's girl. Suck the mangy thing yourself."

"I wouldn't even if I could – I know where it's been."

"You are just so gross."

"So I've been told. Anyway, can you look after Pompidou for me tonight? Please?"

"Of course I will. But what's the matter?"

"I have a meet later, and I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't want to take him with me in case things go south. I know he'd be safe with you."

"Sure. You really love that dog, don't you?"

"Yep. He's my best bud. Aren't you boy?" Frank stroked Pompidou behind the ear.

"Why would things go south? I can come with you. I do have a gun now."

"Thanks, but I'm not putting you at any risk either. I like you. Not as much as I do Pompidou, but I don't want to see you come to any harm. Besides, I have to do this alone. I'm probably being over-cautious. It's more than likely going to be fine. But just in case, you know?"

"Alright. Me and Pompy will have lots of fun. I'll take him into the garage and he can chew all of Stepcrack's crap to his heart's content."

"Thanks Chloe."

"No problem dude."

"Beer?"

"What do you think?"

Frank reached down into the ice box and cracked opened two bottles, passing one to Chloe.

"Thanks man."

Frank took a swig and stared out at the ocean. "No worries. I don't know whether it's the weed, but this sunlight looks really awesome somehow."

"It's not the weed. This is seriously the best view of the sunset. Photographers call it 'The Golden Hour'. It truly is amazingly beautiful."

"Listen to you! Without you here I'd have no clue. How come you know shit like that?"

"I…um…used to hang out with a photographer." Chloe bowed her head and a single tear caught the dying rays of the sun as it slowly trickled down her face.

"Hey Bulldog, you okay? You never cry. What's up?"

She wiped away the lonely, golden tear. "Nothing. I'm fine. Let's spark up again. I think I need another."

"On it girl. I got this. So, you wanna talk about it?"

"Nah, but thanks man. I'd just be raking over old wounds. I think it's better to just try and forget."

"Cool. But you can always chill with me if the world gets too much. This is our beach. Right now, we are the King and Queen of Arcadia Bay. We are indeed awesome. Here's to us."

They bought their bottles together.

"Keelah se'lai."

"Cheers. What the fuck is 'keelah se'lai'? Are you that high that you're spouting gibberish? Or did you suddenly learn French or something, genius?"

Chloe laughed. "The only French I know is of the kissing variety. Shit, my nose is getting cold." Chloe pulled out her beanie from her pocket and placed it on her head.

"Keelah se'lai to you too, Queen Bulldog."

"Keelah se'lai, King Frank."

The two friends relaxed on the deckchairs with their feet up watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon. They were silent now. The only sounds were the whispering of the sea, the raucous cries of the gulls and the clinking of the chain ropes of the fence swaying in the gentle breeze.


	47. Pirate Princesses

"Come on, slowpoke."

"I only have diddy feet. You're bound to win. It's so not fair. You're majorly horrible to me."

"Aah diddums. Poor cry-baby. Ha ha! I win! Again!"

"I'll beat you to the top one day, I swear."

"Yeah, like that's ever going to happen, tiny toes."

"When's William going to turn it on?"

"I dunno. Soon I reckon, once he's done messing about with whatever he's doing in the cabin."

"Remember when he used to tell us we couldn't go inside because he had a captive Bigfoot chained up in there, and that it would eat us all up if we ever went in?"

"Yeah. He's such a clown."

"I can see where you get it from, Coco."

"Very funny, dork."

"But seriously, I wonder what he has in there. Why aren't we really allowed inside? It's eating away at me."

"It's not like you to be nosy, Inspector Gadget."

"You know me."

"Yes. Yes I do. At least we get to come up here. How many other kids do you know that are allowed inside the lighthouse? We're so lucky."

"I suppose. If you say so, Cap'n Chloe."

"Dude I love it up here. The view is simply awesome. You can see the whole town, down into the next bay, out to sea, everything. We can see the whole world from up here."

"Yep. It sure is a great view. 'Turn this way now or face the lonely autumn tree and never look back.'"

"Ooooo. Check out Wordsworth here. Seriously dude, how come you know all this crap?"

"I read books and stuff, Chloe. You should try it sometime. And that wasn't by Wordsworth. It's a Haiku I happen to know."

"What the hell is a Haiku?"

"Like I said, read some books. Do I have to teach you absolutely everything?"

"Of course you do. Without you I'd have no clue."

"I'll give you some of my books to read. And no, I'm not going to read them to you. Do it yourself, lazyass."

"Awwww but…"

"No buts. Those are the terms. I know you're just as clever as me, probably even more so. You might be able to hide it from everyone else, Miss Smartypants, but you can't hide it from me. I know how you roll, Chloe Price. It's the power of best friendship."

"Damn, you know me too well."

"That I do."

"Alright girls, I'm nearly ready to hit the light. You should come back down now." called William from below, poking his head inside the lighthouse door.

"On our way Dad. Race you back to the bottom, Maxo Paxo."

"Hey! Cheater! You had a head start!"

"I did no such thing. Your imagination is playing tricks on you, loser."

"You are a bad influence on me, Price."

"I think I'm a good bad influence on you. Now hurry up. I've just had an idea."

"Uhoh. These ideas of yours that come out of the blue scare me."

"Relax. It's nothing bad. Come on chicken."

"Why do I not believe you? What mischief are you dragging me into now, Miss Chief?"

"Chill. Over here. Let's put our names on this tree stump. That way, we'll always remember this day."

"I'll never forget any day I spend with you, but sure, why not? I don't have anything to score the timber with."

"Way ahead of you, Maximus." Chloe produced a bullet from her pocket.

"Jesus Chloe! What the hell? Put it down! It could go off!"

"Are you cereal? You are such a major dork. As if I would ever mess about with live ammo. It's just an empty shell casing, doofus. It's totally harmless. Dad gave it to me. I've got three of 'em, so I'm gonna make a necklace. But for now this one will serve us just nicely as an improvised etching tool. You want to do the honours? Your handwriting is a lot neater than mine."

"No way! I'm not touching that. Guns scare me. You do it."

"Fine. You are such a wuss…there. All done. Well?"

"It looks cool. Put 'BFF Pirates' in the middle if there's enough space."

"Good idea, BatMax…how's that?"

"Nice. I like it."

"Here you are girls. Go sit on your bench and rest your feet on these." said William as he emerged from the cabin carrying two milk crates. He placed them on the ground in front of the bench. "Chloe my dear, take these drinks while I finish off a few chores and light up the way home for our brave fishermen out there. Then we can all watch the sun go down together."

"Thanks Dad. Come on Max. Have a seat, Pete."

"My pleasure. Feels nice to sit down out here after running up and down all those steps. My poor little legs."

"You really got beat down by team Chloe."

"I'm not a cheater like you."

"How dare you? Slander!"

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say. The Price is always right. I know."

"You got that right. My word is law. Don't you ever forget it, MiniMax. Dude, I don't know whether it's the fresh air making me light-headed, but this sunlight looks really awesome somehow. The trees. The lighthouse. Everything looks all warm and lovely…like rippling gold or something. It's gorgeous."

"It's not you. Photographers have a name for this – it's called 'The Golden Hour'. The light of the setting sun becomes wondrous and magical. We're lucky we're here – this is seriously the best view of the sunset. I love it. It truly is amazingly beautiful."

"I am so glad you're here to share it with me. You're the best, Max. Crap, my nose is getting cold. C'mere. Snuggle up to me and keep me warm." They wrapped their arms around each other and moved closer together. "Here's to us – the Pirate Princesses of Arcadia Bay."

They bought their bottles together.

"Keelah se'lai."

"What the heck is 'keelah se'lai'? Have you suddenly learnt Arabic or something, child prodigy? Or is it another one of your Haiku thingies?"

Max threw her head back and laughed. "You are such a dork! But still super adorable. It's not Arabic or a Haiku. It means 'By the home world I hope to see one day'."

"Dude, that sounds so beautiful, especially when you say it. Max, I'll never forget that. I'll always remember this moment. I love you, Max Caulfield. You're amazing."

"You're not too bad yourself. I love you too, Chloe Price."

"Keelah Se'lai, Princess Max."

"Keelah Se'lai, Princess Chloe."

The two friends relaxed on the bench with their feet up, watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon. They were silent now. The only sounds were the birdsong from the trees and the distant whisper of the sea.


	48. The Precipice

"Max. Wake up." Chloe whispered into her ear.

Max stirred and opened her eyes slowly before rubbing them. She then put her arms back around Chloe.

"Dude, you are just so damn cute when you first wake up. I could watch you do that over and over again. You're adorable."

"Wh…whassat?"

"Awwww. Look at you - you're still half asleep. Bless your little cotton socks. I'll give you a minute." Chloe kissed Max tenderly on her freckled nose. "Take your time, Angel. We have all the time in the world."

"Mmmmmm." Max stroked Chloe's waist with her fingertips. "I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face. Hearing your voice. Feeling you next to me. Your arms around me. For far too long you weren't there. But you are now." Max buried her head in Chloe's chest. "You smell absolutely gorgeous. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"No. Not that I can recall. Why don't you tell me now?"

"I have a better idea - I'll show you instead. Come here." Max bought her hand up to Chloe's cheek, kissing her delicately on the lips, barely making contact. Chloe moaned softly then intensified the kiss. Max responded by moving her hand up to the back of Chloe's head. She continued with an experimental flick of her tongue, gingerly attempting to slide it between Chloe's lips. The blue-haired girl moaned even louder and opened her mouth slightly to allow Max entry. The brown-haired girl instantly responded, exploring the inside of Chloe's mouth with her tongue. Chloe entwined her own tongue around Max's. She was beginning to lose control of herself. She wrapped her legs around the smaller girl and pushed her pelvis forward trying to get as much physical contact as possible. A small yelp emanated from deep within Max's throat. Her hand was now on Chloe's lower back, pulling her companion closer towards her.

"Max. Stop!"

"What! Why? Chloe?"

"I'm sorry Max. But I can't do this. Not now."

"What? What do you mean? I don't understand. I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. It's just…I was losing it, Max. I couldn't help myself. I don't want your first time to be like this. I want it to be magical. Something you'll never forget for the rest of your life."

"Wait…are you…do you mean…making love? You want to make love to me?"

"Jesus Christ Max! What do you think? _Yes!_ A thousand times yes. Of course I freakin' do. Do you have any idea just how goddamn _hot_ you are? Any at all?"

" _I'm_ hot? For reals?"

"Yes, for real. You're quite simply the hottest person I've ever met in my whole life. By far. Nobody else comes anywhere close. No one. Goddamn Max, how can you not see it? I wish you could see yourself through the prism of my eyes. You're simply stunning. I _really_ want to make love to you right now. Right here. So freaking much. Again and again. Until both of us collapse from exhaustion."

"Wowser! Erm…I mean…I'm nervous and everything…but it's you. I trust you…I know it'll be great…um…I suppose we could do a littl…"

"No. We shouldn't. I'm sorry Max. Please don't be upset with me. This isn't the right time. I want to give you a night you'll treasure forever – a truly wonderful experience. I want it to be perfect. You're perfect. You deserve perfection. The very best. Nothing less."

"Chloe, you're perfect too. I am one hundred percent sure that my first time with you will be perfect. Every time will be. I think I might be ready to take things a bit further than just kissing."

"Trust me Max. I'll make it so special for you that you'll be blown away. Please give me some time to prepare things. I promise you it'll be worth the wait."

"Er. Alright then. But can't we even fool around just a little? I don't mind. We don't have to go all the way."

"I'd love to Max. So so fucking much. But I won't be able to restrain myself. I wouldn't be able to stop myself going all the way. I can barely keep my hands off you as it is. Have you any idea how hard it's been for me this past week? Every time I saw you I just wanted to rip your clothes off and have you. Lying next to you in bed was simply torture. You were so tantalisingly close to me. All I could think about was how much I wanted you. It was driving me nuts."

"Gosh! I don't know what to say. I had absolutely no idea. So, um, when exactly are you thinking?"

"I dunno. There's a lot of stuff I need to do first. I've already been thinking about it and have a few ideas. I don't want to rush you. You have to be totally sure this is what you want and that you're really ready for it. This is a majorly big deal, Max. Once we make love together, we're crossing over a line – one we can never go back across. It could affect our friendship and everything."

"Chloe. I think we've already crossed that line, don't you? It's so far back in the distance I can't even see it any longer. I love you, Chloe. I'm _in love_ with you. Utterly. I can't stop that. I can't turn it off. And I don't want to. Nope, we've already burnt our bridges. There's no going back from here. We're already past the point of no return. The only way to go from here is forwards."

"I guess so. But I still think it's for the best that we wait."

"Alright. Okay. But don't leave it too long, will you? I'm a little scared, but I sorta can't wait for it to happen either. I've never felt like this before. It's exciting and terrifying at the same time. You're hot too, you know. I believe the expression is 'hella hot'."

"When I'm as hot as you, I'll have something to boast about. And I know you must be scared. I mean, this will be your first time, and it's all new to you. But I will look after you like the beautiful little flower that you are."

"I'm sure that you will. But I'm still nervous. I don't know what to do. I know next to nothing."

"Max, you won't have to do anything at all. I'm going to make it truly special for you. I mean it. You're on the verge of entering a whole new world, and I'll be right there with you. I'll lead you by the hand every step of the way. All you'll have to do is enjoy it with me."

"Oh Chloe. I'm so glad it's going to be you. I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather do this with. There's no one else on earth I trust more than I do you."

"I can't imagine anyone else either. You're my world. I just wish this was going to be my first time as well. I wish we were doing this for the first time together. For both of us."

"Hey. Listen to me. This _will be_ your first time. I can personally guarantee that nobody on earth has ever loved you like I do. You aren't my world. You are my entire universe. I love you all the way to the stars and back. This will be your first time with someone who truly loves you. I adore and worship you. You are a goddess to me. Between me and you, it won't be sex. That word just doesn't come anywhere close to doing it justice. We will quite literally be _making love_. A brand new, pure, sweet, perfect love. A love just between us. _Our_ love. Our love for each other."

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"I believe you."

"I should hope so."

"I'm going to kiss you again now. I would appreciate it very much if you could keep your pretty pink tongue on your half of the playing field."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Like I said, you're hella hot."

"Did you actually just say 'hella'? I think I'm a good bad influence on you."

"Chloe?"

"Hm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"If you insist. Remember – leave your French at home."

They shared a sweet kiss before parting and losing themselves in each other's eyes.

"Dude, I don't have words for how much I love you."

"Me neither. And I know _lots_ of words."

"Anyway, come on. It's morning and I'm starving hungry. Let's head back to Price Towers for breakfast. You must be ravenous for your bacon and egg fix."

"Yep. I've really got my carnivore on."

"I had noticed."

"Yeah. I did get a little carried away, didn't I? I'm a bad girl." said Max with a giggle.

"Ooooo I certainly hope so."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! Please do learn to control yourself. You are in the presence of a lady, don't you know."

"Where?" said Chloe, making a big show of turning her head from side-to-side. "Is Mom here?"

"Well it's certainly not you, is it, my trashy punk dyke?"

"I think I prefer 'Butterfly'. But that'll do as well. Now get a shift on. My stomach is growling at me. I think I can actually smell those bacon and eggs cooking. Let's go and eat."

"Sounds awesome. Lead the way, my wonderful butterfly goddess."


	49. The Good Guys

"We still have some time before Mr Bowers arrives, so does anyone have anything else they wish to discuss?"

"Bowers? _Frank_ Bowers?"

"Yes. Is that going to be a problem, Mr Madsen? I hope you haven't forgotten our chat we had that day in my office."

"No, of course I haven't. I have no problem with Mr Bowers now. I know how things work here. But Bowers doesn't, does he? He and I do have a little history. I doubt very much that he's going to take too kindly to my presence here."

"We're all well aware of that. Anderson is going to talk to him about that first. Let us hope that he is agreeable. I judge by your tone that we can count on your cooperation in this matter, David?"

"Of course. That goes without saying. There is something else I wish to bring up."

"By all means. Go ahead."

"I know this is a lot to ask, but could you please give some thought to one day possibly allowing Chloe to resume her studies at the academy?"

"You're right – that certainly is a lot to ask." Ray Wells sighed. "All of Chloe's disciplinary files are 'off the record'. I have already seen to that. I would gladly accept her back tomorrow. Most of us here know Chloe and how gifted she is. But you are forgetting one important thing – Chloe has to want to come back of her own accord. We can't force her to return. There isn't an awful lot we can do for Chloe until she wants to help herself. If and when that day comes, and I fervently hope that it does, all of us here will bend over backwards for her. Until then we'll just do whatever we can."

"I understand that, yes, but if she wished to return, she could?"

"Yes David. Of course. There will always be a place for Chloe at Blackwell. You have my personal guarantee on that."

"Thank you. I am really grateful. But what about her criminal record? That's an issue, surely?"

"David. Chloe _doesn't have_ a criminal record. Even her parking tickets have been dealt with. All of the penalties she has paid are stored in a safe place. When the time is right, all of the money will be returned to her. She's amassing quite a little nest-egg for herself. Her record is spotless, and I fully intend to see that it stays that way. I've taken care of everything."

"Oh. I see. I greatly appreciate that. Thank you so much Anderson."

"It's not a problem. As you are aware, we look after our own."

"Thanks again."

"Anyone else? No? Anderson, I believe you have something for us."

"Yes. We picked up a naked man with a sword outside the donut place on Peckinpah Road the other night. He was high on methamphetamines. The individual was from out of town, but we have to consider the notion that someone is bringing hard drugs into the bay. I would ask you all to keep your eyes and ears open. I have no real issue with cannabis, but this is another matter entirely."

"It must be Bowers. It has to be."

"Mr Madsen, I know _for a fact_ that it isn't Frank. I have already spoken to him concerning this and he is going to help us. If he hears or sees anything he is going to let me know immediately. He is a good-hearted man and has no dealings with substances of this type. We can trust him. I assure you."

"David, you have to let this go. I believe Anderson, and so should you. Agreed?" added Wells.

"Alright. Okay. I was just speculating. Agreed."

"Good. Samuel and Hawk have something for us, but I have a matter to make you all aware of first. We have a new student at Blackwell. His name is Nathan Joshua Prescott. Daisy will pass around copies of his details…thank you. There's something... _off_ about this boy – something I can't quite put my finger on. I want an eye kept on him. Nothing too intensive for now. I have a feeling he may be going to be trouble. Just something to bear in mind."

"Ray, it's time. I should go and meet Frank now."

"Indeed it is. I talk far too much, as my dear wife tells me often. We'll just tread water until you return."

"Now then Hawk, how's Debbie enjoying her new job at the hospital? Settling in alright?"

"Yes. She's still finding her feet, but she likes it a lot."

"How is the little one? Conor, isn't it?"

"Not so little any more. A real livewire. He runs his mom and I ragged, but we wouldn't have it any other way. He's a treasure."

"Excellent. Glad to hear he's keeping you on your toes. Samuel, how are you?"

"I'm good as always, Mr Wells."

"Isn't it about time you got yourself a ladyfriend?"

"I don't see that as a priority. I'm alone, not lonely."

"I see. But it wouldn't hurt to try it out, would it?"

"Maybe one day, Mr Wells. Maybe one day."

"Ah. Mr Bowers. I'm so glad you agreed to meet with us. Please take a seat."

"Thank you, but I'll stand for now."

"Frank, you have nothing to fear here. I'm sure that you trust Anderson, or else you wouldn't even have come. You know everyone here. You can trust all of us. David, do you have anything to say to Frank?"

David rose from his chair and walked over to the newcomer. "Look Frank, I know we've had our run-ins, but I'm prepared to bury the hatchet. This is bigger than all of us." He offered Frank his hand. "Peace?"

"I guess so. Deal." Frank shook the outstretched hand.

"Would you feel comfortable sitting down now, Frank?" asked Berry.

"Okay. Sure. What's all this about? Is this some sort of secret society? A Masonic lodge or something?"

"No, we're not Masons. We're just a small group of citizens who take care of the bay and those living in it. This is about Arcadia Bay, Mr Bowers. Our town. _Your_ town."

"You're vigilantes?"

"No. We most certainly are not. We try not to harm anyone if it can be possibly avoided. We deal with many things – most of them mundane. Occasionally we deal with bigger, more serious matters. But not very often, thankfully. We like things nice and quiet in Arcadia Bay. We try to keep it that way. That is our number one priority – peace and tranquillity."

"So you're the good guys? Who are the bad guys?"

"We'll get to that in a while. Before we continue, I think we should do the toast early tonight. I know we usually do it at the end of proceedings, but it may help put Frank at ease somewhat. Any objections? No? Good. Please allow me." Wells poured everyone present a small measure of whiskey. "Could you all stand please? Thank you. Here's to Bill." Wells raised his glass into the air then emptied his glass. The others followed suit.

"To Bill." they chorused.

"Everyone please sit. Thank you."

"Who's Bill?"

"All in due course, Frank. For now I think it's time to discuss the main business of the evening. I must at this point make it clear that anything you hear tonight is not to be shared with anyone outside of this room. That is imperative. Understood?"

"Sure. I won't say a word. Who would believe me anyway?"

"Excellent. Hawk. Samuel. Please proceed."

Samuel gestured to Hawk with an open hand. Hawk stood and addressed the room. "They're here – the Reaper and the Shepherd."

"What? Who are the Reaper and the Shepherd? What's this all about?" said Frank.

"Mr Bowers, please sit back, make yourself comfortable and listen. You have a lot to learn about Arcadia Bay."


	50. The Last Straw

Chloe slammed the front door violently and bounded the stairs three at a time. She reached her bed and collapsed upon it, burying her head in the pillow.

"Chloe? Is that you? What's going on? Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

"Fuck off! Just leave me the hell alone! Don't you dare come up here. I fucking mean it."

"This is my home now too."

"No it fucking isn't. Just because Mom dragged you in here doesn't give you the goddamn right to do whatever the fuck you like. This is my dad's house, not yours. You got that, dickhead? This isn't fucking boot camp. Stop treating me and my mom like your family platoon. Go back to the fucking military and order them around. I'm sick of you and your bullshit. I wish you'd leave. Like now."

"I'm not going anywhere. And I'm sick of your disrespect. I know I'm not your father and I am far from perfect. But I'm trying. I really am. I only want to help."

"Get fucked! The only thing you're trying to do is make my life a total fucking misery. Well here's a newsflash, asshole – you did it. You succeeded. Well fucking done! Go and collect your medal…I said don't fucking come up here. I want to be on my own. Get the fuck out of my room, pervert!"

"What did you just call me?"

"You fucking heard me. Is that what you're here for? To see if you can catch a glimpse of me changing or something so you can take a sneak peek? What's the matter? Screwing my mom not good enough for you? You want a piece of me as well? Is that it, sleazeball? Fuck you asshole. I only fuck girls. How'd you like them apples you bigoted, lesbian-hating prick? And even if I did go for men, I wouldn't even look twice at you, douchebag. Now get the fuck out of my room before I call the cops and have you busted."

"Chloe, I'm going to pretend you never said that. That was a terrible, hurtful and despicable thing to say. Why would you even say such a thing?"

"Because I fucking hate you. The very sight of you makes me want to vomit. I want you gone. Forever. I'd do anything to get you the fuck out of here. I've a good mind to go to the fucking cops right now and tell them that you tried to rape me. You'd be out of here so fucking fast your feet wouldn't even touch the floor."

"Jesus Chloe, this has got to stop. I didn't come up here to fight with you. I actually came up here to see if you were alright. All you seem to want to do is fight. You want to fight the whole world. It doesn't have to be this way. I don't want to do this any more. I know you think I'm your enemy, but I'm not. Please believe me."

"Just stop fucking pretending that you give a rat's ass about me. Mom might not see right through your bullshit, but I do. All you fucking care about is screwing my mom and eating her meals. If you don't want to fight, then get the fuck out of my room. Get out of our house. Nobody forced you to come up here. Go back to taking over my dad's garage. I swear to fuck if you ever so much as _touch_ any of his stuff down there I'll torch your crappy fucking car and blow it sky-high. You hear me scumbag? Did I _ever_ ask you for your fucking help? Did I? Ever?"

"You never ask _anyone_ for help, Chloe. Not your mom. Not me. You even told Principal Wells to shove it when he offered to help you. There are so many people that are here for you, but all you do is spit in their faces. Please let us be there for you. Your life can be so much better. Why are you punishing yourself like this? You are a beautiful and intelligent young lady with tremendous potential. I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I believe in you. I really do Chloe."

"My life can be better? Are you fucking serious? My dad is dead! Stone…cold…fucking…dead! He is _never_ coming back! _Not ever!_ My mom is more interested in you than she is me. I told her that it was either me or you, and she fucking chose you. What sort of fucking parent chooses some random asshole who she met in a goddamn shitty diner over their own daughter? Even my own mother couldn't give a fuck about me. And you expect me to believe that you do? For crying out fucking loud! There is only one person left in the whole world that I love, and they're two hundred fucking miles away. She's dumped me, just like everyone else has in my fucked up waste of a life. The only people that don't dump me are the fucking cunts I want out of my life. Dicks like you."

"Please Chloe, don't talk like that. At least you still have Rachel."

"WHAT? What did you just fucking say? How dare you even mention her name to me, you homophobic asshole! Do you think I've forgotten what you said about me and her? You really are something fucking else! Get out. Just get the fuck out. _Now_."

"Listen, Chloe, I'm sorry about that…"

"No, _you_ listen. Me and Rachel are done. Finished. It's all over. As of just fucking now. So feel free to go and crack open the fucking champagne and celebrate. Why don't you put up some banners and throw a goddamn party? Call all your friends and get wasted. I'm all alone yet again. I have no one. Nobody. I have absolutely nothing left to live for. All I want to do now is curl up and die. I've had enough. I just want everything to end. I can't do it any more. But at least I'm not screwing girls, eh? At least you're happy. Remember that when you're at my funeral. Tell that to my mom as she's crying over my casket. I'm sure it'll make her fucking day!"

"I was wrong Chloe. I realise that no…"

"I couldn't care fucking less. Nothing matters any more. Just go. Leave me the hell alone and let me rot to death. I swear to god if you don't get out of my goddamn bedroom right fucking now I'm going to go down those stairs, into my dad's garage, smash open your Rambo cabinet, take out the biggest gun I can find, put it in my mouth, and blow my fucking worthless brains out. And if you so much as even try to stop me, I'll fucking take you with me as well."

"Chloe…"

"JUST GET OUT!"

Chloe threw her phone at him, missing his head by mere inches. It shattered to pieces upon the door frame. She curled up into tightly into a ball and sobbed violently.

"Alright Chloe. I'm going. I'm sorry. About everything. Your mom should be back soon. We'll let you know when it's time to eat."

David closed the bedroom door softly and entered the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and stared at his own reflection. Tears started to form in his eyes.

'I'm trying. I really am. But I just don't know what to do. Nothing works. It's not me that she needs. I can't help her, no matter how much I try to. I so wish I could. Chloe's not worthless. It's me that's worthless. I'm useless. A complete and utter failure.' He began to speak softly into the mirror. "I don't know whether you can hear me, but she really needs you. Bill, I wish you were still here for her."


	51. A Family Breakfast

"Chloe, before we go in, are we going to tell your mom?"

"Tell my mom what? About us?"

"Yes. Of course. What else?"

"Max, Mom already knows. She knew even before you did."

"What! How?"

"Women's intuition, I guess."

"I see. I could do with some of that. Then maybe I would have realised myself long ago. What does she think about us? Is she upset or anything?"

"Max, stop worrying. Everything is fine. She's totally cool with it. But I'll handle it. It's all good. I've got your back, Max. I know how shy you are. But let's keep all the Twilight Zone crap under our hats, though. You ready to go in?"

"Nope. I'm having kittens. But we can't stand out here forever, can we? Besides, my belly is screaming at me. Lead the way."

As Chloe opened the door the delicious aroma of frying bacon wafted over the two girls.

"Morning Mom. We're back. Breakfast smells majorly good. Max has her carnivore on. I think you'd best dish up hers first. She's dangerous when she's hungry. She's a real animal." said Chloe, winking at her companion.

"Chloe!" hissed Max, but she was smiling.

"Hi girls. How are you two? Did you manage to sort everything out?"

"Yes Mom. We sure did. Max, stop hanging back chicken. Get your bony little sexy ass in here."

Max shuffled into the kitchen, fidgeting nervously with her hands held in front of her. "Er. Hi Joyce." She was blushing furiously.

"So, how did things go last night? Did you manage to talk things through between yourselves? Are you getting along with each other again now?"

"I guess you could say that. Things went totally _awesome_ last night." said Chloe, smiling happily as she placed her arm around the smaller girl's waist. Max could feel her face glowing with heat.

"You mean…?"

"Yep. We're…you know… _together_."

Joyce forgot all about the food and embraced them. "Finally! That is just the best, most wonderful news I've heard in years. I'm so happy for you both." Tears of happiness began to pour out of her.

"Not as happy as we are. Hey Max?"

"Erm…yeah. I feel super. It's great." The blush was threatening to engulf her whole body now. Max was squirming on the spot.

"Look at you blushing. You're so sweet. There's no need to be shy, Max. This is just brilliant. You should be over the moon. I'm sure Chloe is and I know I am."

"I am. It's just…you know me."

"Aaaah. Bless. I'll just let David know the excellent news, then I'll finish fixing breakfast."

"Mom, are you sure you should tell him now? He'll go…"

"Relax, Chloe. We've already talked about this. Everything's fine."

"You have? He's not blowing his top?"

"No. He'll be as happy about it as we are. There's nothing whatsoever to worry about."

"Are you sure Mom? I mean…"

"Yes. I'm sure. Trust me, Chloe."

"Mom."

"Yes dear?"

"I want to tell him. Where is he? In the garage?"

Joyce couldn't keep the surprised expression from her face. "Yes he is. Alright then. If you want to."

"I won't be long Maxo." Chloe briefly kissed Max on the lips before heading through the lounge.

"Max, would you mind helping me with the breakfast?"

"Of course Joyce."

"Are you ever going to stop blushing? I swear I could fry the eggs on your face if I wanted to."

"Um…"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't tease you." Joyce pecked her on the cheek. "Let's take your mind off it, shall we? You can be in charge of David's pancakes. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure. Thanks Joyce."

David had his head underneath the hood of the car. Chloe entered the garage with her hands in her pockets and ambled nervously around, scuffing the floor with her feet whilst aimlessly perusing the workbench. David turned around and wiped his hands with a rag from his pocket.

"Hi Chloe. To what do I owe this pleasure? You hardly ever come in here."

"Um. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"You want to talk to _me_? Er, alright. Sure. Anytime." David leant on the car and gestured for Chloe to join him. She did so.

"David. I'm…sorry."

"Sorry? What for?"

"Everything. I've treated you terribly ever since you and Mom got together. I just want you to know that I don't think you're a douche. It's me. I'm the douche. I've been a total douche to Mom and you. I'm sorry."

David wiped tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "Chloe, you shouldn't blame yourself. You've had to endure far more than your fair share. It would have broken most people, but you kept pushing on regardless. I'm really proud of you for that. You're a remarkable person. I've been a douche to you. I'm sorry too. I tried to help, but I did just about everything wrong. All of this was completely new to me, and I was totally unprepared for it. I've made lots of mistakes. But I do care about you. I always have. I never intended to replace your dad. I know nobody can, least of all me. But I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

"I know. Thanks David. Erm…friends?" Chloe offered him her hand to shake.

"Nothing would make me happier, Chloe. Friends. Definitely." They shook hands. Silence fell for a while.

"There's something else I want to talk to you about too."

"Okay. What's the matter? I've always got time for you."

"Thanks. Max and me...Max is my girlfriend. We're an item. I just wanted you to know."

"That's fantastic! I hope she gives you all the happiness you deserve. Have you told your mom? She'll be ecstatic."

"Yeah. Mom knows. So you're cool with it? Totally?"

"Yes Chloe. I'm sorry about before…how I was. I just want you to be happy. Nothing else matters. And I can see that Max makes you really happy. Honestly, I'll support you both all the way."

"Thanks David. Well, I'd best get back in there. Breakfast will be about ready, I think."

"Thank you Chloe. Tell your mom I'll be through in a minute."

"I will. See you shortly."

Chloe made her way back to the kitchen. As she reached the breakfast bar a massive flour bomb hit her full on in the face, exploding all over her. She stood there in shock, flour slowly dropping off her and landing on the floor around her feet. Her jaw fell open. Max was doubled up in a fit of hysterical giggling. "Chloe needs more flour on her face." She grabbed a double handful from the bowl and turned back around to face Chloe, who made for the garden as fast as she could.

"Caulfield! I thought you loved me!" squealed Chloe as she retreated, laughing.

"I do. But I told you I was gonna get you back one day. Well, guess what? - today's the day. Here I come."

"Don't you dare! Mom, tell her!"

"No chance Chloe. You owe Max a whole lot of payback. You're on your own I'm afraid, Princess."

"Aha! You're all mine now, Price!"

Chloe fell to the grass and Max pounced on her, rubbing flour all over Chloe's face and head.

"Max! Gerroffme! I can't even see."

"Say 'pancakes' Chloe." laughed Joyce as she pointed Max's camera at her daughter's face. David looked on from the doorway, smiling.

"Mom!"

"Make her a star, Joyce!" giggled Max, barely able to speak.

"Now this one's _definitely_ a keeper. I'm going to put this into the album right this minute."

"You are all so wicked to me. I'm so gonna make you pay for this."

"Hah! You can try, loser. Dude you look…beautiful." Max couldn't resist. She fell onto Chloe and they kissed lovingly.

Joyce and David watched from the doorway. They had their arms around each other. Both of them were smiling fondly.

"Ahem. You do have a bedroom for that for that sort of thing, you know."

Chloe came up for air. "Jeez. What is this? A free peep show? Could we have a little privacy if you don't mind, thank you very much! Honestly!" joked Chloe.


	52. The Most Precious of Gifts

"Well, Blackwell duty calls. I'll see you all tonight. Max, you'll be here too, right?"

"She's never leaving me. Isn't that right SuperMax?"

"Not any more."

"Excellent. Have fun today, my three favourite ladies." said David as he pulled his cap from the hook before placing it on his head.

"Bye love. Don't forget your lunch box."

"Got it. Thanks dear."

"Laters David."

"Bye David."

"This day is going to be simply wonderful. I'll get planning something special for tonight – a grand celebration for my two princesses."

"You'll have to postpone that until tomorrow, Mom. Max and I are going out tonight."

"We are?"

"Of course. Girl, we are so _not_ staying in on the eve of Thanksgiving. We're young. Let's make the most of it. Tonight can be our first official date."

"If you're planning on getting me wasted so that you can take advantage of me, you must be high, Price. You know full well I don't like beer."

"Damn. You've seen right through my dastardly scheme. I'll have to resort to plan B."

"You can hatch all the schemes you like – I don't put out until at least the tenth date. I am a lady."

"Yeah. Sure Max. Look how fast you ditched your kissing rule. Admit it – you simply can't resist me. I'm just too awesomely hot."

"Yes. You are. Are you _sure_ you didn't bewitch me when you were the magic butt…"

Chloe shot her a stern glance, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"What's that? A magic what now?" asked Joyce, a keen look of interest on her face.

"Stop being so nosy, Mom. What's your name, Max Caulfield? We have this little game we've played since we were kids. It's our game, and we're not telling anyone. It's top secret. Just between us. Isn't that right, Maxo?"

"Yep. It's our secret. Sorry Joyce, but I'm under pain of tickle-torture not to tell."

"Ah. The dreaded tickle-torture. You'd best plead the fifth on that one then, Max. You were sure gone a long time. Did you stay at the tree fort the whole time?"

"Yeah. We did a lot of talking. We had so much to tell each other. And we slept heaps too."

"Is that all you did? _Nothing else_ happened while you were both there together?"

"Sheesh Mom! Do you mind? There are some things you don't discuss with your parents. But for your information, no, we didn't do anything else. We're waiting until the right time."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, but that's so sweet and lovely. You don't have to rush into things. You two have plenty of time."

"Okay Mom. Let's change the subject. Max looks fit to run out of the door in panic any minute. You know how easily she gets embarrassed."

"Of course. Sorry Munchkin. Postponing the celebration until tomorrow is a good idea. It truly will be a real Thanksgiving and it will give me some more time to prepare things. So where are you two lovely ladies thinking of going tonight?"

"Nowhere too far. Probably just the Ghost Hole or something. I think you'll like it there, Max. Or we could go to a strip club? Kidding…but, you never know."

"A strip club? Not in this life, Price. I am a lady with refined tastes, I'll have you know."

"So you keep saying. But I can feel your inner punk rock girl just itching to come out. Let her loose. What have you got to lose?"

"My dignity, amongst other things. What sort of place is this 'Ghost Hole', anyway? Is it a seedy club full of rough and ready types?"

"I've been there Max. It's nice. Not like some of the places where our precious punk Chloe graces with her presence. Anyway, I'm going upstairs to get ready for work. I'll be back down in a bit."

"Sure Mom. Don't worry Maxo, I wouldn't take you to any of those sort of places. You'd totally freak out."

"I bet. So what are we gonna do with ourselves today, then?"

"I thought we could head over Newberg way in the truck if you like. Have a look around the stores. Maybe pick up some new clothes and shit. But right now I need a shower."

Max sidled in closer to Chloe and spoke softly. "I could do with a shower as well. Maybe I should join you. We can share the pirate towel…and some other stuff."

"Max Caulfield! Can't you keep your primal urges under control for longer than a few minutes at a time? Mom, Max is going to molest me in the shower! A little help?"

"I'm just going to pretend that I never heard that." called Joyce from the stairs.

"Chloe!"

"Well, you started it. It's not my fault if you're a rampant sex kitten, is it?"

"Dude, seriously, give over!"

"Tell that to yourself, sister. I'm not the one who can't keep it in their pants, am I?"

"There's just no stopping you."

"Says her! Seriously though, you can go ahead and shower first. I have some stuff to do in my room - like get rid of that fucking goddamn awful photograph for a start."

"Chloe. Listen. I don't want to see anything like that ever again, sure, but I'm not the sort of person who's going to demand that you get rid of any of your personal things. Chloe, I can't make that choice - you're the only one who can. Whatever you decide, I know you'll make the right decision. And I'll respect it. I love you."

"I have already made the decision. You are all that matters to me. Max, I'll always be with you. Forever. I don't want her in my life. I don't want to even think about her. Everything that reminds me of her is gone. As far as I'm concerned, she never even existed. She's nothing. There is only you. For eternity. I realise know that I didn't love her. Not at all. I just thought that I did. I didn't know real, genuine love until I saw it in your beautiful blue eyes back in the clearing. The complete and utter love I feel for you right at this moment. Nobody has ever made me feel like you do. You do things to me no one else can. Angel, you own my heart and my soul. I'd do absolutely anything for you. I'd give up my life to save you. I'm yours and yours alone. _Forever._ "

Max held Chloe's hands and stared intently into her eyes. "Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"I love you that much that I wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself for me. Not ever. I couldn't live without you. I know that for a fact. I don't want to be in a world that doesn't have you in it. I _can't_ live in this world without you. We either live together, or we die together. Chloe, I'd rather be dead than lose you again."

"Me too. I can't exist without you. I love you Max."

"I love you too. Chloe, when we're at Newberg, I want us to get each other promise rings. I give myself to you completely. For all time."

"Max, I give myself to you. For the rest of time."

"Let's seal it with a kiss."


	53. A Double Date

"Chloe, I dig you in your punk gear, but I've gotta say those new clothes really suit you. You're actually in danger of looking something close to respectable – an upstanding citizen of Arcadia Bay."

"Don't get used to it Caulfield - the trashy punk dyke will be back tomorrow. You have my word on that. And you're a fine one to talk – dude, you actually do look like a lady tonight. What's that shit you've got hanging around your neck?"

"It's called a dreamcatcher. It's like a lucky charm, I guess. I'm hoping it will keep me out of trouble."

"Good luck with that Maximus, you're with me. Trouble should be my middle name."

"Not any more. I'm going to keep you on the path of righteousness from now on."

"But I can still have fun, right, Miss Bossy Boots? You're not going to clip my wings too much, are you?"

"Only a little. I might let you cut loose once in a while. But only if you've been a good girl."

"Don't you want me to be a _bad_ girl sometimes? Especially when we're in bed? Or even out of it?" Chloe nudged Max in her side.

"And you keep saying I'm the one who's out of control? But do tell me more. I'm intrigued."

"I'm sure you are, but you'll have to wait. Anyway, here we are. After you Angel." Chloe held the door open for her companion.

"I could so get used to this treatment. Thank you very much madam."

"No worries. You should appreciate it. I don't do this for anyone else."

"I am honoured."

"Yep, you sure are. Hey look, there's Frank! With Wells' secretary. Get in there Franky boy! This is awesome – a double date. Cool." Chloe gave him a casual wave as she made her way to the bar.

"He's your friend? I thought you said this was a decent place, Chloe? He looks really scary."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. "Frank? Scary? Relax Max, he's about as scary as Captain. Frank's a teddy bear too."

"If you say so. I trust you, I guess."

"I do say so. Frank and I have kinda hung out for ages."

"Hung out? You don't mean you…"

"Ugh no we've never had sex. Gross man. He's never even tried. We're just good friends."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. Would I lie to you? Max Caulfield, are you actually jealous?"

"No. I believe you. Totally."

Chloe flicked through the menu. "I should hope so. Anyways, whaddya want to drink?"

"Er, do they do lemon iced-tea?"

"…hang on…yep…there you go. Two lemon ice teas please Roth."

"Coming right up Chloe."

"Two? Chloe, you do know iced tea doesn't have any alcohol in it, right?"

"Sure. Course I do."

"You're not drinking beer?"

"Nope. This is our first date. I don't want to get wasted. Besides, if I had a few drinks they'd end up kicking us both out."

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ravishing you on that pool table over there. So don't worry, you're safe tonight."

"Awwww." said Max with a mischievous grin.

"I swear I'm going to hose you down with cold water to dampen your ardour."

"Oooooo. Kinky. You promise?"

"Dude seriously. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Max wrapped Chloe in her arms. "You. That's what's the matter with me. I want you. So freakin' bad."

"Ditto. But stop tempting me. We're waiting, remember?"

"Yeah yeah. I think if I have to wait much longer I'm just gonna explode."

"I'll make you explode when the time comes. But not before. Chill out and think of something gross. That'll get you back under control."

"Here you go. Want any food?" asked the bartender.

"Erm. Yeah. I'll have a burger and fries. Max?"

"I'll try a burger too, I guess."

"A bacon and egg burger as well. Oh, and two oysters."

"They do bacon and egg burgers? Super. And you're going to eat two oysters on top of a burger and fries?"

"Nope. One of them is for you."

"I've never eaten an oyster. I'm not really into sophisticated food like that."

"All the more reason to try them. They're supposed to be an aphrodisiac, so I think you'd best just have the one. C'mon, let's go sit with Frank."

"Bulldog! Where the hell have you been hiding? And who the fuck got you dressed?"

"Very fucking funny scumbag. I've been hella busy. I'm sorry, but I can't remember your name. It's been a while."

"It's Daisy."

"Hi."

"So who's this then, Chloe?" asked Daisy.

"This is Max, my…girlfriend. It's kinda our first date. That's why she's just gone as red as that lobster over there."

"So you're the legendary Max? It's great to finally meet you."

"Legendary? Me? Why?"

"Chloe never shuts up about you. Max this, Max that."

"Thanks a lot dude. I'll be the one blushing soon if you carry on."

"My pleasure Bulldog."

"Erm, why does he call you that?"

"Bulldog? Long story. I'll fill you in later."

"I like my name for you better."

"I should hope so. So anyway, you two…are you…"

"This is our first date as well."

"Awesome. A double first date. How'd you meet?"

"That's a long story too."

"C'mon Frank, spill the beans dude."

"Maybe later. Anyhow, you seem extra blazed tonight. Real good gear is it?"

"Nope. I've not had a joint all day."

"Wowser! I just realised – you so haven't. Not once. Why not?"

"I'm high on life."

"So you've quit? Just like that?"

"Fuck no Frank! I'm just having a day off. It's no big deal."

"Chloe. I've known you for quite a while and I've never seen you go so much as an hour without sparking up, let alone a whole day."

"Frank, stop being such a doofus." interjected Daisy. "Congratulations. You two look like you are simply made for each other. You make a great couple - you look so sweet together."

"Eh? What are you on about? What's going on? Have I missed something here?"

"Jesus Frank. Do you not notice anything? They're wearing promise rings. _Matching ones._ "

"What the hell is a promise ring?"

"They've pledged themselves to each other. It's obvious - they're totally in love. Shit Frank, can't you tell? Dammit man, open your eyes for once."

"Oh. I see. Does this mean that you're going to…"

"Yes Frank. One day we're going to get married."

"Brilliant! I hope I'm going to be your best man."

"Of course. Who else would I pick? However, I should warn you that Maxo is being hella bossy concerning the dress code. You're gonna need a suit."

"No denims and shit?"

"Unfortunately not. I even have to wear a dress, apparently. _Without my beanie._ It's just so not fair. She's horrible to me."

"Man that is going to be so fucking hilarious. I can't imagine you in a girly dress. What about Pompidou?"

"I don't think he'd take too kindly to you putting in him one of those ridiculous dog dresses, but whatever floats your boat, Franky boy."

"Ha ha. I meant can I bring him to the wedding, smartass?"

"What do you think? Of course he's invited - he can be Max's best man."

"A dog? I don't think so Price. I'll find someone myself, thank you very much."

"You've spent far too long in Seattle, I reckon – it's given you all these hoity-toity airs and graces."

"Like I said, I am a lady with standards. You should try it sometime, trailer trash."

"Hey! I live in a trailer!"

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Chill Max. I'm just fucking with ya." smiled Frank.

"Here's the food. I'd give Max plenty of room if I were you. She might be tiny, but she's a bit of a beast when it comes to her nosh."

"I see that impish look in your eyes, Chloe Price. If you're thinking of making yet another filthy remark about me, then I'll make you wear a girly pink tiara as well."

Frank very nearly spit out his drink with laughter.


	54. Just the Beginning

"So did you two have fun last night?"

"Yeah. We met up with Frank and the new lady in his life. Max was her usual shy self, you know her, but then she chilled and came out of her shell a bit. We ended up having a great night. She was scared of Frank at first but she knows him better now."

"That's good. I can see how people get the wrong initial impression of him. So, he has a new girlfriend, does he?"

"Well, I don't think they're quite at that stage yet, but they seem to hit off each other really well. I reckon they could make a go of it."

"That would be nice, especially after Laura and all that business."

"Please Mom, could we not talk about that? I just want to forget."

"Sorry sweetheart. You're absolutely right. You should put all of that behind you. You've moved on now. You're finally right where you need and deserve to be – with the person you were always meant to be with. Nobody else matters."

"I know. This all still feels like a dream – the best dream ever. I can't believe it. I feel like I'm glowing all over. So much has happened so fast. But it's great. I've never been so happy."

"I can tell. You have no idea how joyous it makes me feel seeing you like this. I have wished for this for so long. Treat her like a goddess, Chloe. Never let her go. Nobody will ever love you as much as Max does. No one on Earth. I know it."

"Don't worry. I'll always be with her. Forever. Mom, when she smiles at me all my pain just falls away like dead leaves. It feels like there's just me and her in the world. It's magical and wonderful."

"I'm real glad to hear that. Speaking of the magical Munchkin, what's she doing? Is she still asleep?"

"Yep. Still snoring her adorable little head off. The late night must have taken it out of her."

"Bless her. I'll start on breakfast shortly."

"Thanks. Can I help you with it?"

"Of course you can. I can always use an extra pair of hands."

"Mom, can you teach me how to cook? Like, _proper_ cooking, I mean. I want to know how to make your chocolate cake. Plus lots of other stuff."

"It would be my pleasure.. You can help me prepare dinner too. I'll do pumpkin pie _and_ chocolate cake. Why not?"

"Cool."

"Why the sudden interest? You've not helped in the kitchen since…well…never mind."

"I, um, want to do Max something special. I'll need your help with some other things too. And one or two favours from David as well."

"I'm sure he will do anything for you. We'll sort everything out for you and Max. Chloe, David told me about your chat in the garage. That was very good of you. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. You're a beautiful person."

"Um. Mom, I've been simply awful to you. I've been just dreadful to you both. I was so wrapped up in my own mess that I forgot how hard everything must have been on you too. I'm not the only one that loves Dad. You do as well. You must be just as heart-broken as I am. And all I've done is get up in your face all of the time. The very last thing you needed was a selfish brat for a daughter. But that's exactly what I was. I'm really, really sorry Mom. You didn't deserve that. Neither did David. He's been through a lot too. I just made things worse for everyone. I've been a complete idiot."

"Oh Chloe. I don't blame you for a single thing. Not one. When you have children of your own you'll understand. I don't matter. Neither does David. _You_ are the most important person in the world to me. You always have been. I just wanted you to be happy. I tried everything, but I knew I would never be able to do much to help you. That felt truly horrible. I just wanted to cuddle you and make it all go away. But I couldn't. I knew there was only one person left who could fix you. I just had to wait for them to come back to you. And now she has."

"What if she hadn't, Mom? I'm so lucky that she did. If she had never come back to me I'd have…"

"Lucky? Luck had nothing to do with it. From the day Max was first taken away I knew full well that she was going to come back at some point. For a certainty. You and Max are intimately connected in the deepest way possible. At the most fundamental level. No matter how far you two are apart, in some way you will always be together. Your Dad and I are similar. Surely you must be able to feel it?"

"Er…I think…when Max was in Seattle, I used to go to the clearing and it sorta felt like she was still there somehow. I can't really explain it. It was weird, but nice."

"Yes. I still go to the clearing too. I guess I can tell you this - I can feel your father there in the same sort of strange way."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I think I can feel him there too. Really strongly. What the hell is happening?"

"Chloe, there are more things in this world than can be explained by science or anything else. I honestly believe that your Dad never left us, Chloe. He loved us both far too much for that. There is a lot more to our little town than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time, my princess. All in good time. I suspect that one day you'll know far more about Arcadia Bay than I ever have. I wasn't born here, but you were my precious little butterfly."

"Erm. Why did you just call me that?"

"What? Butterfly?"

"Yes."

"Because they're beautiful, delicate and a sheer wonder to behold – just like you are. The Native Americans say that everyone has a spirit animal. If that's true, then I'm fairly sure that yours is the butterfly."

"Hmmm. I think you may be right."

"Why do you think that?"

"I dunno. Just a feeling. Max calls me her 'butterfly' too. Perhaps there is something to it. Or it may just be coincidence."

"I sincerely doubt that's a coincidence, Chloe. Max was born here as well. She can feel this place in her bones, just like _you_ can."

"How on Earth do you know that? I actually _do_ feel what you just described, and I can't explain it."

"Neither can I. I just _know_. You and Max have a unique, special bond to Arcadia Bay – a bond that can't be broken. Not by anyone or anything. Like the bond you have between each other. That's how I knew Max would return to Arcadia Bay. To _you_. No matter what, she simply couldn't stay away, just like you couldn't. She belongs here, as do you. Your fates are woven together intimately. You and Max are destined to be with each other. You can't be separated. You two are as one – yin and yang, two sides of a coin, the poles of a magnet, night and day. You can't have one without the other. 'The whole is greater than the sum of the parts'. I can't really tell you any more. As I said, you'll know more than me in the fullness of time. Just be patient, and I have no doubt that all of your questions will be answered."

"So we can never leave Arcadia Bay? Max and me have to stay here for the rest of our lives?"

"No. It doesn't work like that. You're not prisoners. Far from it. Think about it - both of you have already left once, haven't you? Max was torn away against her will, and you left to follow her. You were split down the middle - you were being ripped in half. You had the inexorable urge to be with Max, yet you also felt the overwhelming desire to stay here. It was tearing you apart. And Max too. I'll bet she could feel it as well. You could feel her pain, and she could feel yours. Things were out of balance. But just as water finds its own level, the balance restored itself. It always does - it's unstoppable. Both of you returned. Neither of you can fight it, even if you wished to. You can leave any time you wish, but the pair of you will always be irresistibly drawn back here. Arcadia Bay will _always_ pull you back eventually. It's _your home_ , in more ways than one. It needs you, and you need it. It's a sort of symbiosis."

"Holy shit Mom! You're right! I _know_ it. Every single word that you just said. Sheesh, this is intense. What the f…"

"Chloe, there's no need to be afraid. Trust me. Everything will turn out fine in the end. But this is just the beginning."


	55. Lost

"Chloe? Wake up. Your breakfast is ready." called Joyce from the bottom of the stairs. "Chloe? Can you hear me? Are you alright up there? It's past ten. Please answer me or else I'm coming up." Joyce began to panic a little. "Okay. I'm coming up then." Upon entering her daughter's room she discovered that Chloe wasn't there. The window was gaping wide open and the curtains were wafting slightly in the gentle morning breeze. Her bed was still made. It hadn't been slept in. 'She's been out all night. Where would she have gone?' Joyce looked around the room for a note or any other clues. She immediately noticed the empty space on the wall where a picture used to hang. 'Max's drawing. Oh no. She's left home. She's gone. Please tell me she hasn't tried to go to Seattle. She's only fourteen.' She checked the shelves. 'The butterfly picture too. She's really left me.' There was no note. She hurried back downstairs to the telephone in the hallway and studied the phone book briefly before frantically dialling a number.

"Come on come on. Answer the phone…oh thank the heavens. Anderson, it's Joyce. Chloe's run away. She's gone…I don't know. It must have been last night sometime – she hasn't slept in her bed…about eleven I think. I took her up some hot chocolate around then to help her sleep…I'm scared, Anderson. If anything's happened to her…not that I know of…her only friend was Max…I'll check the tree fort first, then I'll meet you back here…thanks Anderson, see you soon."

Joyce grabbed her cell phone and rushed out of the door, running down the street as fast as she could. 'Please let her be there. She has to be. Surely that's the first place she'd think of. It's the _only_ place. If she isn't there then I have no idea where to even start looking. Please Chloe. Please be at the clearing. Bill, help me find her. Make sure she's safe. I can't carry on without her. I just can't. She's all I've got left. You're not here. Max has gone. I'll be all alone. I can't handle that. I don't want to be on my own. I'll never be able to cope. Please please please be okay my beautiful little princess. Your Mommy needs you so much. If anything's happened to you I'll just die. I lost Max only a few weeks ago. I can't lose you as well. Please be safe and sound.' Joyce scanned the clearing for Chloe, but there was no sign of her. She struggled slightly as she climbed the tree. The doe watched her ascend into the branches.

Chloe was hunched in the corner, her head bowed as her tears fell onto the framed drawing resting upon her raised knees. She looked so alone, frightened and vulnerable – a small child whose world had disintegrated into fragments. Joyce's heart melted at the sight. She just wanted to hold her daughter and make everything right for her. But Joyce couldn't, and she knew it. Tears started to form in her eyes. 'I can't make this right. Damn, that hurts. I hate seeing her like this. I feel so useless. I've failed her. I've failed my baby. It's not me that she needs. I can't help her. I don't know whether you can hear me Max, but she really needs you now. I wish you were still here for her. I'm sure you do too. Oh what a horrible mess.'

She sent Anderson a short text before sitting beside Chloe and placing an arm around her shoulders. For a few seconds Chloe didn't move at all. Then she slowly leaned towards Joyce until her head was resting on her mother's chest. Joyce lovingly caressed her long brown hair. An iridescent blue butterfly rested on the leaves high above them, unseen by mother and daughter.

"Chloe, she'll come back one day. I promise you. She'll come back to you Princess. I know she will. She loves you. I know how much this hurts baby, but it won't last forever. Trust me Chloe. This isn't the end, even though I know it must feel like it right now. It's not even the beginning. When she's back with you, all of this agony will be forgotten, blown away like dead leaves in fall."

"Even if she does Mom, it'll be too late. Every day without her feels like a year. I feel like someone has ripped out my insides. It's agony - actual physical pain. I feel crushed. And it's never going to go away. I can't go on like this. It's torture. Why did they take her away from me? Why did they rip us apart like this?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I really don't. Sometimes, people have the best of intentions, but they do exactly the wrong things. They think they're doing the right things, but they aren't. They only realise their mistake later."

Joyce went silent for a moment. She appeared to be straining intently to hear something in the distance. "Chloe, listen to me. This is very important. I know it seems like your life is one big black hole with no light at all anywhere, but trust me, there is a light out there. It's just that far away you can't see it yet. But it's coming closer all the time – and it's making a bee-line right for you. One day it will reach you and light up your whole world again. All you have to do is cling on in the darkness until the light reaches you. Please believe me baby. You have to hang on. She needs you. If you really concentrate, you should be able to _feel_ her. Her warmth. Her light. You're not alone in there, Chloe – Max is in there with you. She's in that darkness somewhere, alone, hurting and frightened - just like you are. And she's searching for _you_. But she's not going to be able to find you. There are bad things around her, scaring her, blinding her, preventing her from feeling you. They're making her lose heart. She's too far from home, and she's vulnerable. Chloe, she's running out of time. Only _you_ can save her. You've got to find her. Soon."

"I don't know where she is, Mom. I can feel her, but I don't know where. I can feel the bad things too. They're really scary. But I don't know which way to go. They're going to get her and eat her, Mom. They're going to get to her before I do. What do I do Mom?"

"Shhh. It's okay. They're not going to get her – _you_ are. Nothing can keep you two apart, not even them. Keep searching and you _will_ find her. The bad things might seem scary right now, but their greatest fear is that you and Max find each other. Once you find them, _they_ will be the ones who are frightened. You will make them feel terror. They will scatter like cockroaches in the light. They will be terrified of _you_. You _will_ rescue her…unless you give up. You must _never_ give up on her, Chloe. Do you hear me? _Never_. You are her only hope. Her last hope. Without you she is lost. And without her you are lost. Forever. If you give up on her, they _will_ get her. If that happens, your light will fade. Max is your strength. Max is your light. Then they will come for _you_ , and you will be powerless to stop them. They will devour you. Either both of you get out of there, or neither of you do. Do you understand me? Chloe?"

"I'm scared Mom."

"Don't be. You are far more powerful than you think you are. _You are awesome_. You can instil _awe_ in them. You can instil _terror_ in them. You have nothing to fear. Nothing at all. Feel it. Know it. _They_ know it. They know that they can't beat you. But they can beat Max so that's why they're circling her, trying to stop her from finding you. You are already faster, stronger, bigger, and brighter than they are. Shine your light on them and burn them away. They are _terrified_ of you. Their greatest fear is that you and Max will be reunited. When you are, both of your lights will shine so brightly that the darkness will be torn asunder. Together you are unstoppable. You know that. Now go to sleep and find her. Go and save her Chloe. You _know_ you can do this, don't you?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

Chloe wandered in the blackness for what seemed like an age. She could feel her, but the dark things kept eclipsing Max's light – her warmth. It was disorienting and confusing, like when her and Max used to don a blindfold and spin each other around until they were so dizzy they felt nauseous. Every time she lost the light, she had to search for it all over again. Then she would find it again, only to be blinded almost immediately. 'You aren't going to stop me. She's _mine_. Nobody hurts _my_ Max. _Nobody_. I'm coming for you.'

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a sudden momentary flash of bright blue light. She immediately headed in that direction. Nothing. Then there was another, off to her left. She turned that way. Another. Then another. She followed them for she didn't know how long. Time and time again. She could feel Max stronger now. The lights were leading her – taking her to Max. The dark things were there in front of her in the distance. They were dancing around like a swarm of starlings but without the order. They were chaotic. Chaos objectified. Through a split-second gap Chloe saw her. She saw Max. Her heart leapt. She was lying in a hospital bed.

Her heart suddenly filled with an intense rage. "Nobody hurts her – not _my_ Max. _LEAVE HER ALONE!_ " The chaos entities suddenly noticed her. They instantly stopped their insane motion and froze. Then they turned to face Chloe. _All of them_. There were _thousands_. Chloe was surrounded on all sides. The rage suddenly turned to fear and despair. 'I've walked right into their trap. I've failed. I've failed her. It's all over.' They were closing a giant black circle with Chloe at the centre. Panic overwhelmed her.

Out of nowhere she could hear Max's voice – "Listen, whatever happens, I want you to be strong." Chloe could feel her courage begin to rise within her once more. She heard Max again. "What I say goes. My word is law." Chloe suddenly knew what to do. She was scared no longer. 'Thanks Maxo. You're the best.' Chloe drew herself to her full height and yelled as loud as she possibly could. "MAKE ME A STAR!". Thousands and thousands of iridescent blue butterflies instantly erupted from her, beaming out in every direction, an unstoppable tornado of blue, flickering light. The maelstrom swept away the chaos as it went. Chloe made her way over to Max in the bed. "Max. It's me, Chloe. I've got you Munchkin. You're safe. I love you. It's time to wake up now, my Angel. Come back to me." Max's heart began to beat strongly once more.


	56. Found

"Welcome home my baby."

"I'm not home. This isn't my home. It never will be. And I'm not your baby. Not any more."

"Of course it's your home. I know you were very ill and in hospital for a long time, Max, but surely you remember being here before? It wasn't _that_ long ago. You were awake at the beginning."

"That wasn't a hospital. Stop lying to me. It was some sort of place for psychos. I'm not stupid. I'm not mentally ill. I never was. I know exactly what's wrong with me. And yes, I do remember this place. I wish I didn't. I hate it. I only have one home, and _you_ took me away from it. Arcadia Bay is my home. I want to go home. I want to go back. Take me back home. Take me back to Chloe."

"Max, I'm really sorry. I wish we had never left. I've made a tremendous mistake. Your dad tried to tell me, but I was a complete fool. I would take you back if I could. But we've sold the house and our jobs are gone. We're not going to be trailer trash relying on food coupons. We're better than that."

"I don't care. I would live on the streets if I had to. So long as I'm home. That's the important thing – the only thing. We can live with Chloe and Joyce until you get jobs and find another house. But I'm not moving in with you when you do. I am going to stay at Chloe's. I am _never_ leaving her again. Not ever."

"Max, they don't have room for the three of us. We can't all live there, Munchkin."

"I don't want you to call me that. Stop it. Chloe and Joyce will always have room for _me_. I will always be welcome there. I practically used to live there anyway. Chloe's house was my real home, not the one you and Dad lived in."

"But what about us? Your dad and I?"

"What about you? You think I care about you after what you've done to Chloe and me? You don't care about me, so that makes us even in my book."

"Max, I know I've been horrible to you, but that's a terrible thing to say. I do love you. Please don't talk like that."

"Don't _ever_ tell me what to do. I'm so sick of you trying to control me. I am not your property. You don't own me. And you don't love me, either. If you really did love me you wouldn't have done what you did to me – to Chloe and me. Chloe cares about me far more than you ever will. And I love her lots more than I do you. Or Dad. I love Chloe more than anyone in the world. And you're jealous. You hate that. You can't stand it. That's why you ripped me away from her. You can't handle the fact that I love her more than I do you – that she loves me more than you do."

"That's simply not true, Maxine…"

"Don't call me that. Max. Never Maxine."

"Max, I do love you baby. I really do."

"Well, you certainly have a peculiar way of showing it. Where's my phone? Now that I'm out of that dump I want my phone back. Where is it? Give it back to me. It's mine. I want it. I want to talk to Chloe."

"Max, the doctors said…"

"Those weren't doctors. I know full well what they were. You can't pull the wool over my eyes any longer. I know lots more than you think I do. I'm not a little girl any more. And I don't care what your so-called 'doctors' said. I want my phone back. Now, please."

"Max…we…got rid of it. They told us to. They said it wouldn't help – that it could make you worse."

"You think you're going to stop me from talking to her? I do still know the number, you know."

"Max, sit down here next to me baby. I didn't want to tell you this, but I suppose I have to."

"No. I'm okay here. Just tell me. And stop calling me 'baby'."

"Max, Chloe called lots of times. She messaged you as well."

"What did you say to her?"

"I…didn't talk to her. I didn't know what to say."

"Well, thanks a million for that. I need to get in touch with her and explain. Right now. Give me a phone. A PC. Anything. I want to explain everything to her. Right this minute."

"Max…Chloe…she changed her number. The house number too. She's blocked you from everything. She's cut herself off from you – from all of us. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. Please believe me."

"I'll find a way to get in touch with her. There has to be a way. I'll send her a letter or something…how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long was I in there? In that goddamn shitty nuthouse you locked me up in?"

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down?"

"I said no already. Stop treating me like a baby. I have a right to know. I want to know. Now!"

"Max…you were in there for…nearly six months…you were very ill."

"Six months? Six…goddamn…months! And _for the last time_ I wasn't ill! I am homesick. I miss my best friend. I miss Chloe. I want to be with her. I _need_ to be with her. I want to go home. That is _all_ I want. That is what is wrong with me. That does not make me ill. I am not insane. Why did you let them keep me in there? In a goddamn festering pit for crackpots? Why didn't you take me away from there?"

"I…I don't know…you didn't wake up for quite a while after the weird butte…when you finally did come round, you wouldn't respond to anyone. You were…sort of…catatonic. Max, it was _horrible_. And I know it was all my fault, but I can't go back in time. I wish could go back and fix what I've broken. I really do. I would if I could."

"Well, you can't, can you? You've totally ruined my life. You can't make me better. Only _she_ can, and you've done your absolute level best to ensure that she never does. Thank you so goddamn much. I love you too, Mother. Or should I call you 'Smother'?"

"We'll try to get in touch. I'll send a letter as well, explaining all that I've done. I know I can't do much, but I'll do what I can. I feel so guilty about all of this."

"Don't bother. You've done enough damage already. I'll sort your mess out. And you should feel guilty. I don't know how you can even look at yourself in the mirror."

"I know. I hate myself. I'll never forgive myself. But at least you're better now. That's some conso…"

"Better? You think I'm better? Christ on a bike! I'll tell you how I feel, shall I? I feel utterly hollow and empty – gutted and boned like a fish. Half of me is missing - the half that _you_ brutally ripped out of me and tossed away, leaving a massive wound in the process. That wound hasn't even begun to heal – not even a fraction. I don't know if it ever will - it's still bleeding. It feels like it's on fire. I ache. In my heart. In my stomach. I ache _all over_. I feel sick to the stomach, like I'm permanently on the verge of throwing up. I can't get Chloe out of my head. I see her. I hear her. I smell her. I feel her. She's suffering like me – I can feel it. I can feel her pain, as well as my own. I can't think about anything else. It's like red hot needles in my brain. I have nightmares every time I fall asleep. I'm in the dark, lost and alone. I can't move – I'm completely paralysed from head to toe. And monsters are coming to get me. I can sense them getting closer. I know that when they get to me they are going to dive down on me and rip me to shreds. They're going to eat me. I can see a beautiful blue light far away. It's a safe place - a sanctuary. But I can't move to go to it. All I can do is lay there waiting for the monsters to arrive and devour me. I wake up screaming. That is the _only_ dream I have now. _Every single night_. Over and over. Does it sound like I'm better to you? _Well does it?_ "

"Oh my god what have I done to you?"

"You've broken me. You've hurt me. You've wounded me – deeply. That is what you have done to me. But I'm never letting you do it again. Oh hell no. As soon as I can, I'm going back to her. Back to Chloe. Back _home_. Back where I belong. I don't belong here. And you are not going to stop me. There will be absolutely nothing you can do about it. You'll be powerless to do anything at all. You tore me apart into a thousand pieces. Those monsters in my nightmare, I know what they are - they're _you_. But you've hurt me for the very last time. You don't scare me any more. I will escape you. I will escape them. I am a lot stronger than you think I am. Together, Chloe and I will be unstoppable. We _will_ find each other. Nothing or nobody is going to keep us apart. Not you. Not the monsters. Not the gods. No one. I've finally found my way."


	57. A Second Chance

"Mom, what the hell am I? Why is all this happening to me? To us? All I want to do is live the rest of my life in peace with Max. I just want to be normal. I never asked for any of this. I'm frightened."

"Don't be. You are merely _you_. You always will be. But you actually _are_ awesome, Chloe. Things may seem somewhat strange right now, but don't let it worry you. What's happening is perfectly natural. These things you have been bestowed with - they are gifts. You've been given them because you _need_ to have them. I don't know much, Chloe, but I'm not afraid, and neither should you be."

"Gifts? What do you mean? And who gave them to me?"

"I simply don't know, Chloe. That is for you to discover – you and Max. There has always been something different about you, right from the very day you were born. You're special, and I don't mean merely to me. You have the potential to find out so much more than I will ever know about any of this. I believe you are destined to find out. And Max is destined to be by your side on your journey. So long as you two are together, nothing can hurt either of you. Trust in that. You will save her. And she will save you."

"This is intense. Why would we need to save each other? Why would I need to save her? From what? What's going to happen to her? I won't let anybody hurt her."

"Relax Chloe. It will all be fine. You have nothing to be afraid of. Together you are unstoppable. But never give up on her, Chloe. _Never._ Even if you think all is lost. United you two can weather any storm. You can emerge completely unscathed so long as you remain true to each other. Others may try to tear you apart – you _must not_ let them. Believe in yourself. Believe in Max. Either both of you emerge from the tempest, or neither of you do. Save her _at all costs_. She is more important to you than anyone at all. More than your Dad. More than me. She is a part of you. Without Max, you are lost. Never forget that."

"Shitballs! But how will I know what to do? How do I save her?"

"Oh Chloe, you already have. Long ago. And Max has already saved you. But neither of you will remember. But both of you will in time, I'm sure."

"What? When?"

"Like I just said, you'll find out. There is only so much I can tell you. Anyway, forget about all of that for now - you've done a sterling job with the breakfast. You should go and wake your other half. She'll never forgive us if she misses out on her eggs and bacon."

"You're not wrong there – she'll probably eat us instead. And I guess all this X-Files crap is hard work on an empty stomach. Mom, don't tell Max about any of this shizzle – not yet. I don't want her to worry. And keep it quiet that I prepared breakfast – I want to surprise her with my new cooking ability. I think I just levelled-up."

"Of course I won't. But don't try and run before you can walk. By this time next week you'll be a culinary expert."

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."

"No I'm not. You are."

"If you say so. Back down soon."

As Chloe ascended the stairs she could hear an odd sound coming from the bathroom. "Max? I didn't hear you get up. What are you doing in there?" There was no answer. Chloe was suddenly anxious. She opened the bedroom door. Max was still curled up in a ball, now on Chloe's side of the bed. Chloe quietly closed the door again and moved to investigate the noise. She was relieved to see it was only a jay atop the shower screen. 'Oh no. That poor little bird has been trapped in here. It must have flown in through the window. Don't you crap on my towel, birdy.' She waved at the jay with her hand and it flew out to the handrail, before changing its mind and resting on the bookshelf. She ushered it again. "Fly. Be free." The bird made good the escape out of the open window. Chloe returned to the bedroom. She softly stroked the sleeping girl's hair. "Hey there, sleepy head. Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Your nosh is ready." Max's eyes slowly flickered open, but only to a half-open, "walking dead" position.

"fnf…did somebody say something about bacon?"

"Yes. Moi. Good morning beautiful. I see you've commandeered my side of the bed."

"What's yours is mine. Amirite?"

"I guess. I'll remember that the next time I get the monthly cramps – you are very welcome to them. Then I'll be good to flow."

"Gross Chloe! Too much information!"

"You did say you wanted all of me – the good and the bad. So there you go. Take 'em. They're all yours."

"Chloe?"

"Yep?"

"Shut the fluff up."

"Fluff? Dude, you are just so freakin' adorable."

"I don't feel it right now. What time did we get back?"

"Just after three, I think. You went out like a light as soon as your head hit the pillow."

"Just as well, or else you might have taken advantage of me."

"I can't believe you just said that, Miss Raging Hormones."

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault – it's yours. Go look in the mirror – you're super hot."

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself. Now let's get down those stairs before you get carried away, Max the Minx."

"You're just no fun. I swear to dog I'm just gonna pounce on you soon and take what I want. I won't be able to help myself."

"Holy fuck Max! Go take a cold shower or something. You won't have to wait much longer. Promise. Come on. Down the stairs. Now young miss!"

"Ooooo. Tell me off some more. I like it."

"For fucking fluff's sake, to borrow your charming term. You seriously need spaying or something. I'm going now before you molest me. I'll meet you down there."

"Hang on. Wait for me. I'm ready."

"Alright, but keep your hands where I can see them. I know your game, Maximus."

"Drat! Rumbled again. I'm coming to get you. C'mere Price." Max ran towards Chloe with both arms outstretched, wiggling her fingers.

"Mom, Max is at it again! Tell her." squealed Chloe as she bounded downstairs.

"Max, can you control yourself until after brekkie? Then you can do what you like with her."

"Mom! Don't say things like that! It'll just encourage her. She's out of control."

"Morning Joyce. Don't listen to Chloe. I've done absolutely nothing whatsoever."

"Pffft! How can you keep that sweet, innocent-looking face whilst you're lying through your teeth? You are so never going to heaven."

"Right then girls, here you go. There's still some left if you want more after that. Yes Max, I mean you. For someone so tiny you sure can put it away."

"I need lots of fuel to keep up with Chloe."

"Like yeah. I always beat you at everything."

"Only 'cos you always cheat. You're not going to heaven either."

"What are you two planning for tonight?"

"I think we'll just chill here and watch a movie or something. Sound good, Maxo?"

"Sure. I don't think I can take that much excitement two nights running. Kate said she was going to pop round as well. Besides, I need to think about getting ready to go back to Blackwell. As much as I love it here, I don't want to miss out on too much."

"I'll come with you when you go back, just in case that nutjob decides to go for round two."

"I doubt he'll be a problem, Chloe. I think he's learnt his lesson." called Joyce over her shoulder from the kitchen.

"Well, if he hasn't I can always give him a little reminder."

"I'll be fine Chloe. But I want you to come with me anyway. Man, it would be so cool if we were studying there together."

"Hella yes! If only. But it's too bad I've blown that sky high. They'll never let me back in there. I have a file as long as your arm."

Joyce stood at the breakfast bar, wiping her hands. "You want to go back to Blackwell, do you Chloe?"

"Yup. But there's no point in wishing for things that I can't have. I've done that for long enough. Look what it did to me. I am not going to torture myself any more."

"Chloe, I think maybe things can be done about that."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about Blackwell. If you want to go back, you can."

"No fucking way! How? What?"

"You have more friends than you realise, Chloe. Leave it with me. You can have a second chance – don't waste it. Just try and behave yourself this time, you hear?" said Joyce, playfully throwing the towel at her daughter.


	58. Destiny

"Quick! Let's go wave to Dad from my window. He'll be waiting for us. Race you, slowpoke."

"Hey! You cheated again! You always do that. You're horrible to me."

The two girls waved at William. He waved back with one hand, opening the car door with the other. He blew them both a kiss each, which was returned. He mouthed 'I love you.' before entering the vehicle and backing out of the drive and leaving down the avenue.

"Horrible? I so am not. One day you'll realise just how good I am for you. If I didn't take you out of your comfort zone you'd just rot away in your pit of shyness. I'm not having that. Okay, so you're not Miss Outgoing 2008, but you're Maxine Caulfield. And you're amazing. Put yourself out there. The world needs to know how awesome you are. Make the world bow. I'll be with you all the way."

"You're the awesome half of this outfit, not me. I'm just your sidekick. I think it's you who's going to make the world bow. I'd just feel silly if anyone bowed to me."

"Screw all of that. Maxo, you're the greatest person there ever was. I am so lucky to have you as my best friend. Without you to keep me in line, I'd probably be dead or something already. You're the brains of this outfit, O Wise One. We make a great team. Team Pricefield."

"If I'm that great, how come you get first billing, eh, Price?"

"Because it just sounds better that way around. 'FieldPrice' or 'CaulPrice' just sound so crap."

"Yeah, I suppose they do."

"'Pricefield' for the win, then? Agreed?"

"Aye aye Cap'n. Sounds good."

"Cool. And I have the very mission for our newly-named team – we'll sneak out of the window tonight and TP that weirdo's house."

"Who? What weirdo?"

"That Samuel dude – the guy that always feeds the squirrels."

"Hey! I like him. Yeah, he's a little eccentric, sure, but he's nice. He talks to me sometimes, and he's really friendly. He lets me feed the squirrels with him. And he always waves when I pass by. I don't want to do anything to his house, Chloe. Leave him alone."

"Fine fine. So who then?"

"I dunno. I'm not really into being nasty to people. It's bad karma."

"It's only a bit of paper. Chill. We're not going to blow their door off with an improvised explosive or anything."

"I know, but it's still not a nice thing to do."

"Got it! That drop-out with the RV at the beach. We'll just have to be careful about his dog – distract it with a bone or something."

"He's scary, Chloe. No way!"

"You are such a nervous Nellie. What do you think he's going to do? Shoot us? Seriously dude, stop being so afraid of everything."

"I can't help it. That's just how I am. Can't we do someone else? Please?"

Chloe sighed. "Alright Wussypussy, you pick a target."

"Um…what about Mrs Hoida's house? She lives real close and she won't tear us a new one if she catches us."

"Sure. I already have the ammo stashed away. We're all good. Our English teacher it is, then."

"And if we get caught like we did that one time, don't stay with me again. You can run a lot faster than I can. Both of us don't need to get in trouble."

"You what! Are you cereal? Max, would you ever leave me?"

"Of course I wouldn't. Not ever."

"Well, I'm never leaving you either. We do everything together. I can't believe you actually said that."

"I just care about you a lot. I don't want to see you sad. That makes me sad too."

"And I love you too. That's why I'd never abandon you. We are Team Pricefield, and we stand or fall together. Forever as one. Got it, Caulfield?"

"Yes. You're the best friend anyone could ever wish for. I'm so glad I have you by my side."

"I never want to be anywhere else. Come on, let's go and mess around in the garage before Mom and Dad get back. He forgot to lock the door."

The girls giggled as they walked down the stairs, arm-in-arm. A dog began to bark in a nearby garden. In the distance, the faint wail of a siren could be heard.

* * *

William pulled up outside the store. He could see Joyce waving at him from the entrance. She was surrounded by at least a dozen bags of groceries so he opened the trunk ready. "Hello dear. Is there a storm coming? You've got enough there to feed a small army." William kissed his wife fondly on the cheek.

"You know how much the girls eat, especially the little one. She must have hollow legs – there's nothing on her."

William laughed. "Yes. You would never think to look at the wee slip of a thing that she ate so much. That's our Max. I've told her that it's your chocolate cake for dessert. She's drooling for it. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if when we get back she's not already sat at the table with her bowl and spoon ready for action. We'd best hurry back. But I still want to stop off for a mocha on the way. I need some energy to see me through the afternoon. The house isn't going to paint itself."

Joyce slapped her forehead. "Darn! I forgot the chocolate chips. I'll have to go back in and get them. Sorry love."

"It's alright. I can load up whilst you do that."

"Okay. See you in a minute."

When Joyce emerged from the store she saw that William had already squared everything away. "You are certainly a fast worker."

"'Time and tide wait for no man.' Here, let me get the door for you my queen." William began to unbuckle his seatbelt and open the door.

"It's alright Bill. I can do it."

But William already had one foot on the sidewalk. "Nonsense my love. I insis…"

The fully-loaded lumber truck smashed into the parked car with a sickening, metallic crunch, shoving it all the way through the car lot until both vehicles were embedded deep into the wall of the adjacent building. Joyce simply stood there staring at the now empty space where the love of her life had been just a split-second before. The bag she was holding fell out of her hand. Chocolate chips scattered over the sidewalk around her feet. A doe looked on from the path near the beach.

* * *

Chloe lifted Max onto the top of the laundry machine and turned it on.

"Is this what you call a dare? This is no sweat at all. I expected more from you, Chloe Price. You disappoint me."

"You speak too soon Maxo. Now you have to hold _this_." Chloe stood on a crate and passed her friend Bongo's water dish.

"You are so cruel to me…I only have shorts on. It's splashing all over my legs. Gosh it's cold. How long Chloe?"

"'Til I think you're wet enough. You should have told me what boy you like at school, shouldn't you?"

"It was the truth, I swear! I don't like any of them! Now get me down."

The doorbell rang and was followed by a loud knocking.

"Saved by the bell." Chloe took the dish and helped Max get back down. "Dad took his keys, didn't he? Why are they knocking?"

"I dunno. P'raps they need some help with the groceries."

"Yeah, maybe." Chloe opened the door. "Er…hi Mr Berry. Mom and Dad aren't here. My dad left not long ago to pick Mom up from the Savemart. They should be back any second though."

A second police officer walked up to the house, with a cell phone in his hand. "Anderson, I spoke with Mr Caulfield. He's on his way. Corn has just picked him up. Less than a couple of minutes, he said."

"Thanks Chris."

"My pop? Why is my pop coming here? We haven't done anything!"

"I know. Don't worry. Everything's okay. Can we come in for a moment? Until your pop gets here, Max?"

"Sure Mr Berry. But I want to know what's going on. Why are you here? Why is Uncle Ryan coming? He should be at work."

The second cop didn't come in but retreated to the sidewalk, talking into his radio.

"Please don't be concerned. We just want to talk with you two lovely young ladies, but we need to wait for Max's pop before we can start. It's nothing bad, I promise. You're not in trouble or anything. Er, could you fix us a drink or something whilst we wait? It won't be long. Or you can go back to whatever you were doing."

A second patrol car pulled up outside. Ryan left the vehicle and hurried towards the house. "Hi Pop. Why aren't you at work? What's going on?"

"Let's go inside and close the door, Munchkin. I need to talk to you and Chloe. Come on. Sit down with me on the couch."

"What is it? Is somebody going to tell us what all this is about?" asked Chloe.

"Max. Sit next to Chloe please sweetheart…thanks…Chloe…I'm afraid there's been an accident. I'm heartbroken to have to tell you that I have some very bad news for you. I'm so sorry Princess."

Chloe grasped Max's hand, clutching it tightly.

 


	59. Busted

"Hi Kate. Come on in."

"Hello everyone. Thank you so much for the invite. The food smells absolutely gorgeous. A little birdy tells me that you're a wonderful cook, Mrs Price."

"Please Kate, call me Joyce. I don't like to blow my own trumpet, but my guests rarely leave anything on their plate, particularly and especially Max here. Seriously, where do you put it all?"

"I dunno. I've just always been tiny, no matter how much I eat. Kristen used to be so jealous. She only had to look at a cake and she gained five pounds. I guess I'm just blessed."

"Yes, you most certainly are." said Kate.

"That reminds me, I must get in touch with Kristen and Fernando. They'll think I've just dropped off the Earth."

"Yeah, I know that feeling. Bad habit of yours, that is."

"Please Chloe, don't bring this up now. We're happy, aren't we? Can't we just leave it at that for now? I don't want to drag all that up again, especially today, and people wouldn't wish to hear it. Maybe one day I'll tell you about everything that happened in Seattle, but now isn't the time."

"Sorry Maxo. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to come across as bitchy. So Kate, how's tricks at Blackwell?"

"Fairly quiet. But everyone is still talking about the fight. You are quite the star, Chloe. A lot of people think you're awesome. And Warren keeps asking about you, Max. I get the feeling he wanted to come along here with me today, but was far too nervous to even ask, let alone do so. He is really besotted with you, I feel."

"Who wouldn't be? She's perfect in every way. But he's shit out of luck. She's spoken for." Chloe placed her arm around the smaller girl's waist. Max was blushing again.

"You're together? Well that is simply wonderful! Looking at you two, I cannot think of a better couple." Kate smiled, lighting up the room.

"Er, don't some religions look down on this sort of thing?" asked Chloe.

"I'm not a member of any formal religion, not really. A lot of them have rules which are devised by men to suit their own needs – just another limb of the establishment that seeks to control and exploit the many for the benefit of a select few. Organisations like that are anything but holy or worthy of praise, and I want no part of any of them. I just believe in peace, harmony, happiness and love. That is all we need. Everything else is irrelevant. And it's obvious that the love between you two is truly divine. It does not matter what you are. Not to me, nor should it to anyone else. Love is the only thing that matters."

"Man, you're great. The world needs more people like you."

"Probably. But I do think the world needs all sorts of people – that way things tend to balance out. Oh Max, look at you blushing. I know this is all new to you, but just relax and be happy. You are finally home." Kate bathed Max in her glowing smile.

"I am so overjoyed. It's just…everything has happened so fast. It's been a major eye-opener for me. I guess I'm still coming to terms with it – what I am. And it's Chloe…I mean just, like, wow! I so never saw that coming. And then there's everything else. It's been a hel…majorly intense time for me. For both of us."

"You shouldn't think like that. What you _are_ is in love. That is the only important thing. Don't label yourself with arbitrary titles made up by others. You are simply _you_ , not what the others refer to you as. Don't listen to them – listen to yourself. Listen to Chloe."

"I guess. I'm sure I'll get more used to it over time."

"Of that, I have no doubt." said Kate.

"Here you are ladies - home-made lemonade." said Joyce, placing three glasses on the breakfast bar.

"Thanks Mrs Price."

"Just Joyce, remember – we don't stand on ceremony here. Just ask Chloe."

"Nah. We're so chilled we don't even need ice in our drinks, apparently."

"Oh, how could I forget that? I'll just get it for you, ladies."

"It's alright Mom. I got this."

"Thanks Chloe, you're a star."

"I should ask, how are you coping with all of this, Chloe? It must have come as quite a surprise to you as well. If you ever need to talk again, you know where I am."

"Thanks. I'm doing just great. It's been a serious head-rush, but Max finally came back to me and she is really helping me handle things. She's made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years. I'd be lost without her. And I have my Mom…and David. I just wish my Dad could be here with us. I'm sure he would love to see me and Max together. Still, I shouldn't torment myself like that."

"You never know, Chloe. Perhaps he can see you. There are more things in Heaven and Earth than can possibly be dreamt of. Some bonds can't be broken. They're just too special." said Kate with a reassuring smile.

"You know, when I hear you say it, I could almost actually believe you."

"Thank you. I suppose I just have a way with words…and with people. If I have made you even just a little happier, then I am doing my job correctly."

"Thanks for the card, Kate. That was lovely. And for watching over my room too. You're an angel. What would we do without you?"

"It is not a problem at all. That is what I am here for."

"You're so sweet. Everyone should have a friend like you."

"Yes. That would be great. But even I can't be everywhere."

"The food won't be long ladies. Seat yourselves at the table."

"Mom, can't we just doss on the couch like usual?"

"You know the rules, Chloe – not when we have guests."

"Alright, I'm just going to nip upstairs and…er…get ready for dinner. I won't be long."

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Chloe, I don't mind if you want a smoke or whatever – just close your door and open the window when you do. The stench of it fills the whole house."

"I was only going to…"

"I know you, Chloe. Like the back of my hand. You may be able to pull the wool over David's eyes, but you can't with me. I know what you're going to do before you even do. I can read you like a book."

"Ha ha! Busted!" said Max, laughing.

"I see. Teaming up against me now, are you? Charming! I know when I'm beat. But I'm gonna make you pay for that, Caulfield."

"Yeah yeah. You like it really - being bossed about. Your rough and ready front doesn't fool me. You can't pull the wool over my eyes, either. You forget, I know everything about you, Chloe Price. Now do as your Mom tells you, or I'll go get the flour again."

"Well and truly busted!" said Joyce, smiling affectionately.


	60. A Single Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note - this chapter is very dark, disturbing and distressing. If you are faint of heart, then you may not wish to read it. In short, Max is treated very poorly by the staff of a mental institution.

"Good morning Byron."

"Hello Doctor Pettifog. Good morning Doctor Powell."

"How did things go during the night? Nice and peaceful, I hope?"

"Nothing too bad, really. Two recreational visits. One of them went a little too far and I had to patch things up, so I made him pay extra. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him in future - I know you don't take kindly to too many marks. Old 'Juicy Fruit' has been up to his usual tricks with the plumbing again. A few screamers, but I soon put them down for the night. Oh yeah, nearly forgot, that Caulfield cabbage in two-nineteen has finally decided to rejoin the land of the living. Did nothing but holler the bloody place down and tried to pull my hair out by the goddamn roots. She even made a grab for my fucking eyes. A real live wire, that one." Angry red weals were clearly visible on the orderly's cheek. "So I had to calm her down some and give her a dose. Nothing too strong for now. I strapped her down as well - just in case she tries to have another go at playing Rambo."

"Good work. Did she happen to say anything coherent at all?"

"Nope. Mostly just screaming, as they normally do when they first wake up here. Kept trying to say something beginning with 'C', but that was as far as she got. I reckon she's completely cracked. Probably another lifer, I think."

"Excellent! Do you hear that, Harrison? The trustees will certainly be glad to get the news – nothing like a regular pay check to keep them off our back, eh? We'll pop in and have a look at her first. Let us hope she's genuinely as bad as she sounds."

"She should be fairly straight by now – it's nearly time for another dose."

"Wait until after we've spoken to her. I suppose we have to tick the boxes. So Harrison, do you want to do the talking this time, or be the pen-pusher?"

"I'll do the paperwork, if you don't mind."

"As you wish. But take note - we don't waste opportunities like this girl. They don't come along everyday - _especially_ the female ones. When they mature, we can generate _even more_ revenue from the ladies - particularly if they are easy on the eye, if you know what I mean. It's not as if they can tell anyone is it? And who would believe them even if they did? You could also partake yourself if you found one to your liking – a perk of the job."

"Not for me thanks – I'm happily married."

"Your call, but it's always there as an option if you ever reconsider in the future. But there are many who will happily pay cold, hard cash for the privilege, and we do have the balance sheet to consider. Empty rooms don't generate any revenue. Bear all of this in mind when filling out the reports. If she says anything lucid or intelligible it would be best to 'not hear it'. If she does happen to show any signs of recovery we can always find numerous ways to put a stop to that. It's all about pressure and time. The longer we can keep her down, the better. The ideal outcome is for her to leave here in a body bag many years hence. That is how we do things here at Shawshank Mental Institution. Needless to say all of what I just said is strictly off the record. Understood?"

"But she's only a child. She has her whole life ahead of her. Surely if there's even the slightest chance that she can be cured, shouldn't we at least try to help her?"

"My dear boy, we are not in the 'curing' business, Doctor Powell. We are in the 'making ourselves fabulously rich' business. I find that it's best not to view our 'patients' as people. You shouldn't imbue them with human emotions and feelings. Instead think of them as brainless, moronic livestock to be milked and exploited for all that we can extract from them. It makes our work here so much easier. This is no place for anything as sentimental and stupid as empathy. You'll get used to it, I assure you. I used to think like you do, but then I saw the true potential of things such as this Caulfield. I am looking forward to being grotesquely, ridiculously rich when I retire. How does that sound to you?"

"Good, I guess."

"Well then, you know what to do. And what is expected of you. Shall we begin?"

"Lead the way, Doctor Pettifog."

The two men entered room two-nineteen. "Hello there Miss Caulfield. It's good to finally see you with your eyes open. And my, what pretty little eyes they are too. My name is Doctor Pettifog and this is my colleague, Doctor Powell. How are you feeling this fine morning?"

The small girl didn't respond at all. Her gaze was firmly fixed on the foot of the bed. A fresh bruise was flowering just below her left eye.

"Miss Caulfield? Can you hear me? Hello? Anyone home?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Max's eyes didn't even flicker.

"Miss Caulfield? Surely you must be thirsty? Here. Would you like a little water?" The doctor poured a tumbler of water and placed it against her lips. "Come on little one, open up. We're not trying to drug you, I promise. It's simply plain water. There's nothing in it. You can trust us. We're your doctors, and we just want to make you better. We're here to help you. Please. Just a tiny sip?" Pettifog angled the tumbler a little, but the lips remained tightly closed and the liquid merely dribbled down her chin onto the white smock. He withdrew the tumbler and turned his head towards his colleague. "Completely catatonic. Zero response and/or communication. No external stimulus required. Patient refuses intake of sustenance. Nil by mouth, revision after one week. IV to continue indefinitely."

An almost inaudible whisper left Max's lips. "C…"

Pettifog snapped his head back around. "I'm sorry, Miss Caulfield, I didn't quite catch that. Could you say it again for me please?"

"C…"

"It's just as Hadley told us – she's really gone. Brilliant."

"C…Ch…Chl…Chloe."

"Chloe? Who is Chloe? Is Chloe your sister?"

"Chloe."

"I just asked you who Chloe was. Can you please tell us who she is? Miss Caulfield? Can you hear me? Hello?"

Max just continued to stare into space. No more words came from her.

"I assume that is to be kept off the report?"

"Yes. Damn it! I had high hopes for this one. Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. But it'll be worth it. I'm not letting this one escape – she's going to be an absolute gold mine. I want her kept sedated permanently, via IV if necessary. Sedation to be increased prior to all visits. Have the records searched for any mention of a 'Chloe'. It may be a sister or a pet. If we can find out who this 'Chloe' is, it may prove useful to us."

"Shall we inform her parents about the change in her condition?"

"Not yet. Firstly, we'll need to get _that_ dealt with. I wish Hadley would learn to be more discreet. He has the whole torso to go at and he chooses the goddamn face every single time. Remind me to have a word with him. Again. I can't have this sort of thing jeopardising the good thing we have going here. Come on, we're done here for now. Plenty more cases to have a look at. Please turn off the light – we don't waste electricity on them." The two men left, leaving Max all alone in the dark room. A single word drifted out into the darkness.

"Chloe."


	61. Her Light in the Darkness

"That little birdy wasn't wrong, Mrs Price…sorry, Joyce. That meal was simply amazing. Thank you so much."

"It was a pleasure Kate. But I can't take all of the credit. I did have some help."

"Mom! I said not to say anything! I didn't want anyone to know!"

"What's the big deal, Chloe? We always used to help your Mom and Dad in the kitchen."

"A girl has to have some secrets."

"I think you've already got more than enough of those, don't you?"

"So have you, Caulfield. Should I tell everyone that you still sleep with your teddy bear?"

"I rather think you just have done. But I don't mind. Captain is my favourite snuggle bunny."

"Charming! I'm second place to a stuffed toy!"

"Well, if you wish to knock him off the top spot you'll have to earn it, won't you?"

"Right. It's on! I'm going to sweep you off your tiny little feet. Prepare to be Priced! Move aside, tufty – she's all mine."

"Well, I guess if you two girls are going to have your first tiff over a toy, I'll make a start on the dishes myself."

"I'll help you Joyce. Chloe and you did prepare the food. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks Kate. Extra choccy cake for you…if Max leaves any for anyone else."

"I suppose I could. But just this once. And I'm still keeping Captain, Chloe. If I find him in the trash one day I'll know exactly who to blame, won't I?"

"As if I would! I would do no such thing!"

"I should think not."

"Nope. I'd throw him in a trashcan down the street so that I wouldn't get busted."

"Would that qualify as grounds for divorce?"

"We're not allowed to get divorced. I'm gonna have that written into a prenup."

"Cool. I have a few things I want in there too. Keep your paws off Captain. No skateboarding in the house. And I want you to buy me pretty flowers at least once a week. I reckon that'll do for starters."

"You are such a girl!"

"You know it. That's why you love me and will do precisely as I say."

"Awww. Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"You sure drive a hard bargain. But fine. I guess I can agree to those terms. I'll have to think up a few more of my own…got one. My side of the bed is just that – mine. Stay on your own side."

"Yeah, we both know that's never going to happen."

"I mean, seriously Max, I only have to go the bathroom and when I get back you're all curled up on my side with your head buried in my pillow. Every single time."

"I just miss you when you're not there. It wakes me up when you go anywhere. Your side smells of you. I can't help it. I've always been that way - you should be thoroughly used to it by now."

"Fairy nuff. And what's the deal with sleeping with the light on all of a sudden? You've never been scared of the dark. Big baby!"

"I…just…erm…I dunno…I just don't like sleeping in the dark. Dark rooms make me feel really scared now. I…um…don't want to talk about it. Not right now." Her face was the epitome of fear and anxiety.

"Hey. You alright, Maxo? What's up Doc?"

"I'm okay. It's nothing. Honestly. Really."

"You think I don't know when you're keeping something from me? Or when you're upset? Max, it's _me_ you're talking to. Come on, tell me the truth. We tell each other everything. I just want to help."

" _I said_ I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it, Chloe. _Please_. I mean it."

"Alright alright. Damn girl, calm down. Jeez!"

"I'm sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to snap at you. I know you care about me. I just can't do this right now. I just want to forget. Please. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure. I understand. There are things I've tried to forget too. But I'm always here for you - you know that. I can get used to having the light on. It's no biggy. Anything for you my Angel. I'll always be your light in the darkness. No matter how black things get, I'll always bring you home to me. I won't let the bogeyman get you. I'll kick his horny ass! Nobody hurts you. Not on my watch."

"Thanks Chloe. You're the best. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Doubt it."

"So, what movie you wanna watch tonight?"

"SpongeBob!"

"SpongeBob? Are you still twelve?"

"I wish. If I was I would never have left you. Man, I wish I had a time machine."

"And I wouldn't have let you go. But you're here now. You're back home with me. Screw everything else. _Now_ is what matters. We're here, with each other."

"Yep. And that's right where I'm staying. Forever."

"Too right dude. The Pirates of Arcadia Bay are back in action. Hey, what about one of the Jack Sparrow flicks? He's uber cool."

"I s'pose. Or maybe Blade Runner or something?"

"Yeah, why not? I so told you Deckard was a replicant, but you never believed me. Loser. Yet another win for Team Price!"

"Since when? What? And there is no 'Team Price' any more. We are Team Pricefield. There's no you without me. And no me without you. That's going into the prenup as well."

"Girl, you are so behind the times. Don't they have electricity in Seattle yet or something? Scott confirmed that he was a replicant years ago. And do you mean that when we get married we're going to change our name to that?"

"I dunno. I haven't really given it much serious thought. I suppose we could. Or keep our own names and save that for our kids. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, I guess."

"I happen to like Caulfield. Hmmm. Chloe Caulfield. Not bad. I quite like the sound of that."

"But then you wouldn't be my 'precious punk Price'."

"I'll always be yours, my delightful dork. Just be gentle with me. I'm more fragile than I look. But you already know that."

"I dunno about that. When you do decide to finally get around to it, I may lose control completely. I can't make any promises. Just looking at you now makes me want to tear all of your clothes off with my teeth. Right here."

"Mom, is dessert ready yet? Max is off again! Quick, give her something to occupy her attention."

"It won't be long. And I actually heard you that time, Maxine Caulfield. I never would have believed it had I not heard it with my own ears. Such words coming out of your sweet little self! Who would have thought it?"

"Ha ha! Now who's busted? Take that Caulfield! What goes around comes around." said Chloe with a huge smile on her face.

Max instantly went cherry red. "Um…sorry Joyce…I…erm…"

"Relax Max, I'm just fooling with you. Ah, young love. Just make sure you're gentle with her as well, Chloe. She's only tiny."

"Mom! What the…"

"As you just said yourself, what goes around comes around. Max isn't the only one susceptible to blushing, I see. Right then, here you all go. Dig in. Chloe and I made a cake each, so there should be plenty to go at. But before you start, let's have a photo of you three together at the table. Everybody say 'Chloe's chocolate cake'."


	62. A Different Game

"Okay. Here it comes." Chloe slid the oyster through Max's lips and into her mouth. "You can open your eyes now. Well?"

Max's wrinkled her nose at first, but then her countenance gradually eased. After a while she gave the table a double thumbs-up.

"See. Told you. Glad you tried it now, aren't you?"

Max nodded. Her eyes were still closed, but now with something approaching bliss. Eventually she swallowed. "Thanks Chloe. That tasted awesome. Nice and salty. You're right – it really did taste of the sea. I want another."

"Take it easy tiger. Too many too fast will make you chuck up."

"Are you going to tell her or shall I?" Frank asked, directing his remark at the blue-haired girl.

"Tell me what? What did you spike it with? Chloe Price, I swear to…"

"Chill Maxo. We haven't done anything to it. It was a perfectly ordinary oyster - a perfectly ordinary _live_ oyster."

"What?"

"It was still alive when you ate it. It's still alive now. Admittedly, it won't be for very long."

"That's awful! So cruel and barbaric! The poor little thing."

"It's no more cruel than what they do to pigs so that you can have your bacon fix."

"I don't think I want another now."

"At least you know it was fresh. And it sure did taste good, right?"

"I guess, but it's still a horrible way to die."

"It's probably best that you don't think about it. Just enjoy the pleasures Mother Nature provides. And that is not a cue for you to make one of your crude remarks."

"Would I?"

"Yes, you definitely would."

"Hey, the table's free now. Fancy shooting some pool?" asked Frank.

"Sure dude."

"I've never played before."

"It's okay Max – you're not on your own. Neither have I." said Daisy.

"Don't fret. The rules are real simple, and we'll help you learn how to play. We'll double up. Team Pricefield versus Team…what's your surname, Daisy?"

"Fitzroy."

"Cool. Ta. Team Pricefield versus Team Fitzbowers. I reckon we'll scrap calling shots, eh Frank?"

"Yeah. Rack 'em up then, Bulldog."

"Screw that, I'm breaking off."

"You always get first break."

"Yep. And tonight is no exception. And even though we're in teams, I'm still gonna kick your ass, Franky Boy."

"What's new? I can't beat you at this or shooting. I'm resigned to it now. I think I should start calling you Deadshot instead of Bulldog."

"Shooting? Like guns?" asked Max.

"Yeah. Frank and me like to de-stress by firing off the odd hundred or so rounds every now and again. Don't sweat – I don't kill things, except Frank's self-esteem. I'm not Stepd…David. We just hit the range down on Heming Way. Paper targets and shit."

"Wowser! I don't know how I feel about you and guns, Chloe. Sounds real dangerous."

"Quit worrying. I haven't shot myself yet, have I? I just have a knack for it. That and pool. Eagle Eye Price, that's me. Still can't get the hang of darts, though – I'm totally shit at that. Ra…right, here we go, Frank – prepare for a leathering."

"Nice break Bulldog. You want to take the first shot, Daisy?"

"No. It's alright. I think you should go first. I'm more than likely rubbish at it."

"Not like that's going to matter – Chloe's going to wipe the floor with us anyhow. But sure."

"Ha! Awesome miss!"

"Fuck y…sorry…I mean screw you Chloe."

"You wish. Alright Maxo, you're up." Chloe passed Max the cue.

"Erm, what do I do? Just hit a ball with the stick, right?"

"Sort of, yeah. Just try and hit one of the balls into a hole. Any one will do, except the black one with eight on it."

"That's it? I can pick any I like? Sounds simple enough. What happens if I pot the black one? Do we get a bonus or something? Are you saving that for your shot?"

"No. If you pot that now, we lose. Instantly."

"Ah. Best not to do that then. Right then…let's see…"

Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes. "Max, wait. You have to use the white ball and make it hit the other one. You can't just hit the ball you want to pot straight into the hole with the cue."

"Oh. That's going to make things a bit more difficult. Um. Shall I go for that one near the hole? The number three?"

"Yeah, sure. Go for it. Fire away, Maximus!"

"Am I standing right?"

"Nope. Not really. But you'll get the feel for it eventually."

"Probably, but you said you were going to help us. So come and show me how to do it."

Chloe stood behind Max and bent forward over her back. "Spread your legs further apart. You need to get a firm footing and balance yourself."

"Like this?"

"Yep. Perfect. Now bring your head down further, so that you're looking along the cu…stick. Cool. Now move your left arm…Max, stand still. You're trying to push away from the table. You need to be close to it. And stop wiggling your bony little ass about. Have you got ants in your pants? You're never going to pot anything jigging about like that. Max? Hello? Anyone home?"

"Chloe, I think the last thing on her mind right now is pool. Max wants to play a completely different game, I reckon." said Daisy, smirking.

"Max Caulfield! Will you get a grip of yourself? You are in a public bar!"

"I am a naughty girl, true, but I can't help myself. It's your fault. And it took you long enough to realise what I was up to. I had you there, Price." giggled Max.

"Dude, I think that oyster really did work on you. Jesus! Now concentrate on the game and try to get one into the hole."

"I _was_ trying to, but you won't let me. Spoilsport, not letting me have my fun."

"I can see this being the longest game of pool in history."

"Okay. I promise to be good from now on. Here goes nothing." Max made the shot.

"Awesome Maxo! You're a natural!"

"Yep. I always take the shot. That was easy. Now if only _you_ were that easy."

"Didn't you just say you were going to be good?"

"I sure did. I lied. What are you going to do about it, Price?"

"Dude, you are turning into quite the rock chick."

"It's the company I keep."


	63. The Enemy Within

"Chloe? Wake up. Your breakfast is ready." called Joyce from the bottom of the stairs before ascending. "Chloe, are you alright? It's nearly eleven o'clock. Chloe?"

Chloe was curled up in a tight ball on the bed, her long brown hair partially covering the Hotdog Man teddy she was clutching close to her chest. "I don't want any breakfast."

"I'm sorry about Bongo, Chloe. I really am. But you must eat something. You've hardly had anything in days. You're going to make yourself ill."

"I don't care. I can't feel any worse than I already do."

" _I_ care, Chloe. There's just you and me now. You are all I've got left. You're my world. We have to be strong for each other. This is really hard for me – I'm hurting too, but I can't fall to pieces. I have to be here for you. I don't want to see you like this. Please Chloe."

"I can't pretend to be happy, Mom. That isn't going to make my life any better. Everyone has gone apart from you. Someone up there hates us. It's only a matter of time before they take you away from me as well. I can't fight any more. I give up. I'm only fifteen and my whole life has been destroyed already. These are supposed to be some of the best years of my life, but there's been nothing but one heart-break after another. I can't even sleep now. I just have horrible nightmares and wake up screaming all the time. This isn't living - this feels like death. It's all around me – I'm surrounded by it. I don't want to go on like this. I can't go on like this. I don't want to be here. It's torture."

"You mean this house? Arcadia Bay? You want us to move home?"

"No Mom. That is not what I mean. I don't want to be in this world. Not any more. I just want it all to end. Death is clearly following me around and relentlessly hunting me down. It's taking away everyone I love first - tracking them down one by one and snuffing them out. Then when there's no one else left, it's going to come for me. I can feel the icy cold breath on the back of my neck. It's getting real close now. It's never going to leave me alone. I can never escape, no matter how fast I run. So I've just decided to stop running. There's no point. Call it fate, destiny, whatever. You and me are meant to suffer until we die. That's obviously what the universe wants, and we can't stop it."

"Chloe, you can't just give up like that. Other people are relying on you. How long do you think I would last without you? And Max needs you too. You and Max are all I'm living for now. If I lose one of you, you're both gone."

"What are you talking about? Max has already gone. Why do you even care about her? She doesn't care about us - either of us. She's abandoned us."

"Deep down you know that's not true, Chloe. I keep this to myself, but I heard every word she said to you that day. She meant every single word of it, Chloe. She'll never abandon you, so you must never abandon her. She _is_ going to come back one day, and she needs you to be strong until she can. She loves you more than she loves anyone."

"So why hasn't she been in touch? Not once? Why did she totally ignore me? No Mom, she doesn't love me. She lied. All of what she said was utter garbage."

"Chloe, you have absolutely no idea what's going on with her, do you? There must be a very good reason why she didn't respond to your messages. Who knows what the poor wee lamb is going through? She's hurting just as much as you are. Possibly even more so. She's in a very dark place as well. And she is going to need you when she makes it out of there. You have to be there for her. You owe her everything."

"I owe her nothing! I don't owe anybody anything! It's this crappy world that owes me everything! All it's ever done is take take take. My Dad. Max. Now Bongo. And it never gives anything in return, except more pain, misery and agony."

"I know that's what it must seem like to you right now. Yes, you've been hammered on the anvil of life, but that is what is going to make you so awesomely strong that nothing will ever be able to hurt you again. Everything happens for a reason. The things that have happened to you may seem like curses, but they are actually gifts. They will help you so much in the years to come. You will need them."

"Gifts? You can't seriously believe that!"

"Yes Chloe. I do. When a door closes, a window opens. You just need to search for the windows. They will be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. And once you find the windows, you will have hope and strength once more. Then you will shine like a star. No matter how dark the room, you will light it up. Then you'll be able to see the door that was there all along. The door that is the way out. And you will also see who has been right there with you all the time, just out of reach."

"Mom, there aren't any windows in the room I'm in. Just black, oppressive, stifling, choking pitch blackness. There isn't a way out save for death. I'm going to die in here. You're wrong."

"Didn't you listen to what I just said? I'm not wrong at all - I've never been more right. You won't find the way out until you look for it. Stop stumbling around in the dark, Chloe. You _know_ the windows are there. You even know exactly _where_ they are. The only person blinding you is yourself – you are your own worst enemy. Open your eyes. Reach up and open the windows. There is something outside trying to get in to reach you. It's always been there. It wants to help you. But it can't open the windows – _you_ have to do that. It can't help you unless you help yourself. Let in the fresh air. Let in the light. That is the only means of escape. You've been trapped somewhere like here before, but you made it out then. You just don't remember it."

"What are you on about?"

"Never mind. That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you remember what I've said today. Now are you going to come downstairs and eat something?"

"I'm not hungry yet. I might try something later."

"Chloe, you've barely left this room for days. And when did you last take a shower? Your room is beginning to smell like a boy's locker room. I think we need to open _this_ window first." Joyce moved over to her daughter's desk and shoved the window upwards, startling a jay that was resting on the window ledge outside. She was just about to head out of the bedroom door when something caught her eye on the desk. It was a rough drawing of a bird-like skull with two talons underneath it. Joyce found it quite disturbing.

"Chloe, when did you draw this?"

"Draw what?"

Joyce showed her the picture.

"I've never seen that before in my life. Where did you get that?"

"It was right there, on your desk."

"No it wasn't. I'd know if something like that was there. I'm not stupid."

"It must be yours, Chloe. The only two people who have been in this room are me and you, and I certainly didn't draw it. So?"

"So what? What exactly do you want me to say? It's not mine. I didn't draw it. I'm not lying to you. It's horrible. Get rid of it. I don't like it."

"I will. It's going in the trash right now. Is there any more trash in here you want throwing away?"

"Only myself."

"Chloe, please stop it. Don't talk like that. You're beautiful and wonderful. I love you to pieces."

"I don't feel wonderful. I want to be alone now please."

"Alright. You know where I am if you need me for anything. I'll just go down and fix you a drink. I won't be long Princess."

"Whatever Mom."

Once in the kitchen Joyce placed the drawing on the worktop whilst she made coffee. Something was niggling at her subconscious. There was something peculiar about the sketch, but she couldn't nail down exactly what was bothering her about it so much. She picked it back up and examined it more closely. Then she saw it. It wasn't merely a drawing. It was the same phrase written in letters so small that you could easily overlook them entirely. The words were repeated hundreds of times, arranged in such a fashion as to form the image. 'MAXINTHEDARKROOM'.


	64. No Secrets

"Dude, it's gonna be so sweet to chill out together and watch a movie. It'll be just like before when you used spend the night at my house."

"When I used to spend the night at your house? You mean like every night? Chloe, I basically lived here."

"Yeah, I guess you did. Pretty much."

"Why would I not? You've always been Priceless to me. Pun intended."

"You are such a geek. That's why I love you."

"And you are such a sweet and lovely person behind that brash façade of yours. That joyful and optimistic girl I used to know is still in there - when you smile at me, I see her. That's why I love you even more."

"Shhhh. Don't tell everyone. It would be the end of my rule as the coolest badass punk-rock chick in the whole bay."

"I promise not to tell."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear? Are you still twelve?"

"Hoist by my own petard. Touché, Maximus."

"Listen to you quoting Shakespeare. Badass punk-rock chick my ass!"

"Only you would know that's from Hamlet. Man it's so great to be hanging with you again. I've missed you so much. There's never been anyone else I could talk about shit like this with. Not even Rach…sorry Max. I'm a dope."

"It's alright Chloe. You don't have to tread on eggshells around me. It's not as if you're constantly shoving her in my face at every opportunity. I know you wouldn't do that to me. I wasn't here. And you needed someone. I'm never gonna call you out on that. We're cool. Besides, if it wasn't for that photo I'd probably still be a total dumb shit who couldn't see what was staring her right in the goddamn face. I'm the dope, Chloe, not you. So in a twisted way she is kinda the one responsible for us being together now. Life is strange – it's weird how things work out sometimes."

"Dude, you're amazing! But I'm still sorry. And you have no need to be jealous of her. She can't hold a candle to you – no one can. If I ever mention that name again, I give you permission to slap me. Hard."

"Thanks, but I couldn't. I never want to hurt you. So you're safe."

"Cool. You can choose what we watch – check out my movie hole over there on the shelving."

"I still think I wanna watch Blade Runner. Is that alright with you? Do you still have it?"

"Sure do. It's there somewhere. I saw it yesterday when I was scouring the room for shit. I'm in like a mellow, Blade Runner mood too. I always cry at the end. Plus you know I always wanted to have cool-coloured bangs like Pris."

"I know. You look incredible with blue hair. Now let's get this show on the road. And you better not fall asleep like you always do when we watch movies."

"I remember Max. Swear I won't fall asleep – not when you're here. Not yet."

"We'll see, sleepyhead. Dude, I so dig your setup – surround sound and everything. I need this sort of thing in my dorm room."

"I can sort that for you, no worries. And you can always crash here whenever – it's always been your home."

"It definitely is now. More than ever."

"Do you mind if we turn off the lamp? We still have the light from the screen, and you're totally safe with me."

"Er…alright. But please can we turn it back on when we go to sleep?"

"No problem Angel."

The two girls lay on top of the bed and cradled each other in their arms.

"Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier – when I was short with you. I just didn't feel comfortable talking about it in front of other people, not even Joyce."

"Don't worry about it, Maxo. I understand. I shouldn't have banged on about it like I did. I can be an insensitive asshole sometimes. I am the one who should be sorry."

"We tell each other everything. Remember when I said I wanted all of you – the good and the bad. I said that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. It's not fair of me not to tell you about it. But I should tell you now – it's really horrible."

"Max, you don't have to. Honestly. I don't want you to be upset."

"Chloe, I've carried this around with me for years, and I never had anyone I could tell about it. You're the only person in the world I really trust. And it will help you understand why I didn't reply to all your messages. You deserve to know. I owe you an explanation…and much more. I never abandoned you Chloe – I promised you that I wouldn't, and I really, really meant it - every single word."

"I know. You've already proved that over and over again. You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do, Chloe, I owe you far, far more than you realise. I need to tell you, Chloe, even though I know it's going to be really hard for the both of us. And you need to know. No secrets between us. Ever."

"Okay then Max. I'm ready. But if it gets too much for you, you can stop. I won't mind at all. We have the rest of our lives together. We have all the time in the world. There's no rush."

"Alright. Here goes. Chloe, not long after I left here, I became real ill. I ended up in hospital and…I…I very nearly died, Chloe."

"What! Oh Max. Christ. How? Why? What the hell?"

"They didn't really know what was wrong with me. Dad told me they said that it was because my heart was broken. I was out of it so I don't know exactly what happened. But my dad told me as much as he could. He said the doctors told him there was nothing they could do to help me - I was mere seconds away from death, apparently."

"Oh my god Max! I thought I was suffering, but you…fuck…I'm so sorry Max…If only I'd known…so how did they save you in the end?"

"They didn't."

"What do you mean they didn't? You're here now. You're alive! You're right here with me. They must have saved you."

"It's finally all clear to me now. The doctors didn't save me, Chloe. They couldn't. My dad was right. There was nothing they could do."

"Well then who the hell did?"

" _You_ did, Chloe. You saved me, my beautiful Butterfly. You came for me. You rescued me. I remember it all now. You told me to come back to you. And here I am. You said I don't owe you anything? Chloe, I owe you my very life. Without you I'd already be dead. I owe you _everything."_


	65. Out of Her Shell

Joyce raised the hatch and made her way to the far end of the diner carrying a fresh pot of coffee. A mug crashed onto the floor immediately in front of her.

"Oops! Sorry Joyce. My gigantic clumsy fingers again."

"Did you break another cup, James? I've a good mind not to give you another refill."

"I'll pay for the cup."

"Don't worry about it. There are far worse things in life to break than a bit of crockery – a storm in a coffee cup is no biggy. But you could always stick a little extra on your tip."

"That I'll do. Thanks Lola."

"Alice, could you grab another cup for Mr Vega here? Or maybe one of those plastic tumblers we give to the little ones? Thanks my dear. Here, I'll fill it for you. Now look after this one, you hear?"

"Affirmative commander." replied the trucker, performing a mock salute and grinning.

"It's about time you showed me the proper respect, Mr Vega." said Joyce, smiling back at him.

"Yes Ma'am."

Joyce moved over to a booth in the corner. "Hello there and welcome. Are you ready to order yet or do you need more time? Would you like some coffee?"

"No coffee for us, thanks. I think our little one already knows what she wants, but we're still looking."

Joyce placed the coffee pot down on an empty table nearby before bending down to talk to the small child sitting in the corner booth.

"Oh my! Well aren't you the just the prettiest little girl there ever was? What's your name sweetheart?"

The small girl dropped her gaze to the table and mumbled something inaudible.

"I'm sorry." said the girl's mother. "She's awfully shy I'm afraid."

"Well, we can't have that now, can we? You know, little munchkins who tell me their name get free candy, so do you want to try again but just a little louder, sweetpea?"

"'s Max. My name's Max."

"What a simply gorgeous name! My name's Joyce. What would you like for your munchies, little Max?"

"Some Skweekinax please. 'n' egg 'n' bakey."

"Coming right up, and I'll bring you your candy afterwards. Is that alright?"

Max nodded shyly, then raised her gaze to look at Joyce. "'nk you. 's my birthday today."

"How wonderful! How old are you?"

"'m three."

"Well well. Isn't that just delightful? I think we can also rustle up a tiny wee cake just for you as well. How does that sound?"

"Super."

"Alright then little one. Now let's see if your mom and pop have decided what they would like."

"Just oatmeal for me please." said the girl's mother.

"Bigfoot bacon omelette for me. And a glass of milk for Max and two fresh orange juices please." added the father.

"Ryan! Your diet."

"It's Max's birthday. I'm celebrating. Relax."

"I'll just go get your order. It won't be long. Please make yourselves at home. It will be here in a flash, little Max." Joyce turned around and the door burst open suddenly.

"Mom! Look what Daddy got me! Do I look awesome?"

"Wow! Look at you my pirate princess! A sword and everything. Hi dear. Take a seat and I'll get to you soon. I have a VIP to take care of first – a very special birthday girl."

"Okay love. Come on Chloe, you know where we sit."

"Sure do Daddy. Race you slowpoke!"

"Hey, you cheated!"

"Did not! Daddy is a loser!"

"Look Mommy, she's a pirate. Can I be a pirate too please?"

"Maybe later Max."

"I'll see what I can do baby. I'll be back in a moment."

"Ryan, can't it wait until after we've eaten?"

"I'm only going to ask where they got the things from. I'll just be a second."

"Fine, but she's not having a sword. I won't allow it."

"But I wanna sword Mommy!"

"Will you take a day off? It's her birthday – if she wants a sword she can have one."

"Well don't blame me when she begins to have violent tendencies."

"That's simply ridiculous! It's just a toy."

"That's how it starts."

Ryan turned his back on his wife, shaking his head, and walked over to speak to William. "Hello. Excuse me. Sorry to intrude. I just wanted to ask where you got the pirate outfit – my little girl wants one. It's her birthday today."

"Not a problem. You're in luck. They're selling them right outside in the car lot."

"Thank you. Much appreciated."

"Is that your little girl over there?"

"Yes it is."

"She looks close to Chloe's age. Feel free to join us if you wish. They'd be good company for each other, I think. Is that alright with you, Chloe?"

"Sure Daddy." beamed Chloe, waving her new sword around.

"That's an excellent idea. Thank you. My name's Ryan. Nice to meet you."

"William. Nice to meet you too." The two men shook hands.

"I'll just go and tell my wife. Be back shortly." Ryan spoke to Vanessa and his daughter before exiting the diner.

"Hello there. Very nice of you to join us. My name's William. Please, take a seat. We'll all manage to squeeze in somehow."

"Thank you. My name's Vanessa and this is Max. Say hello Max."

"Ullo." mumbled Max as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"Hello Max. A little birdy told me it's your birthday today." said William.

"Hi. Whaddya get for your birthday?" asked Chloe.

"Um. A doll that shines in the dark. 's got blue hair."

"Blue hair? Awesomesauces! One day I'm gonna have blue hair."

"I think your mom would have plenty to say about that, Chloe."

"I would have plenty to say about what? And I see you're all getting along nicely."

"Our precious pirate princess here has suddenly decided that she wants blue hair."

"Over my dead body, Chloe Elizabeth Price."

"Awww Mom. But I'd look sooooo cool."

"Your hair is beautifully brown, and it's staying that way. Hello again."

"Vanessa. Nice to meet you."

"And you too. Your order is nearly ready. Should I bring it to this table?"

"Er…yes. I suppose so."

"Excellent! I think Max and Chloe will get along just fabulously. Chloe's certainly not shy at all. If anyone can help bring young Max out of her shell, it'll be our Chloe."

"Hmmm. Yes, I can already see that." said Vanessa.

Chloe had already moved around the table to sit next to the younger girl.

"'m gonna be a pirate too, jus' like you. My pop's gone to buy the things."

"Awesome. We can play together. Look, here's your pop now."

"Here you go my baby. Now you can be Max Sparrow."

"Max Sparrow? Like that man from the movie? Super! 'nks Pop." smiled Max.

"Max Sparrow and Cap'n Chloe Price, the Pirates of Arcadia Bay. I think you'll make a great team." said William, smiling down at the two new-found friends.


	66. A New Horizon

"How could it have possibly been me, Max? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I dunno Chloe. But my dad told me that just as my heart was about to stop completely a blue butterfly came in through the window and landed on my chest. It stayed there for a little bit then flew back out of the window. The doctors were baffled – I started to recover from that point onwards."

"Well, it must have been someone or something else. I had nothing to do with it Max."

"Yes you did, Chloe. After all the shizzle in the clearing everything started to fall into place. I remember - it was like a horrible nightmare. I was really scared. Then you came out of the darkness and spoke to me. I couldn't talk back, but I could hear you. And I could feel you. It was definitely you. After that I wasn't scared any more."

"Damn Max this is hardcore! I believe you, but why can't I remember any of this?"

"I dunno. You did say you went back to when you were just a baby, right? Perhaps you haven't done it yet, but you will at some point. I guess we have no way of knowing – this is all so super freaky."

"And then some. So what happened then?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I was still in the nightmare for a long while, I think – I can't really be certain. But it didn't frighten me like it did before - it felt like you were still somewhere in there with me, keeping me safe. Then I remember waking up and it was still pitch dark. I thought I'd woken up from one nightmare only to be trapped in another one – a very realistic one. So I screamed and screamed and screamed. But no one came – not for ages. Then suddenly there was this really bright light which hurt my eyes, so I screwed them shut tight. I could hear a man's voice yelling at me so I opened up my eyes again a little and tried to get him away from me. I think I may have pulled his hair and scratched him. He might have hit me once, I'm not sure. I felt him grab both of my arms and tie them down or something. Then he did the same to my legs. I tried to see what he was doing but my eyes were still really painful. I kept screaming blue murder but then I started to feel funny – I think he may have drugged me or something. I kept trying to say your name, but I couldn't get my mouth to work properly. I remember that the light suddenly went out and it was all quiet again – he'd gone and left me alone in the dark. Eventually I went back to sleep."

"Fucking hell Max! Come here my poor little angel. No one is _ever_ going to hurt you again. I'll tear them a goddamn new one if they even so much as try. That fucking douchebag! How could anyone ever hurt you? Man I am so fucking furious!"

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you yet. I don't want to upset you."

"It's alright Max. You can carry on if you like… but only if you're cool to talk more about it."

"Thanks. I love you so much. I have to tell you, Chloe. I don't want this hanging over us any longer. Once it's done, it's all gone. Forever."

"I suppose."

"Then everything was just a fuzzy, jumbled-up mess for day after day after day. They left me drugged up and strapped to the bed in that room for what must have been months. Every now and then someone would come in to feed me some awful-tasting crap and change my fucking diaper and shit! I was so angry and embarrassed. That and visiting was the only time the light was ever on – they left me in the dark _all the time_. There were no windows. No one ever spoke to me – not a single word. It was like solitary confinement. I vaguely remember seeing Mom and Dad sometimes, but I couldn't talk to them. Whatever drug they were dosing me with really messed me up. Eventually I managed to figure out that they were doing something before visits which made me even more fucked up, 'cos I could talk most of the time, but they just totally ignored me as if I wasn't there. It was so hard to think straight, but I realised that I was on a drip and that sometimes it was in one of my hands. So one time when I noticed them fiddling with it I guessed a visit was going to be soon so I waited until they had left the room and kept twisting and wiggling my hand about until I managed to tear the goddamn thing out. I did it just in time, too - I was just starting to become super spaced-out again. Then Mom and Pop came and I could finally talk to them. I was just so fucking relieved. One thing led to another and I finally got out of there. Bastards!"

Chloe wiped tears away from her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say, Max. Man, this is awful. Why? Why were they doing that to you?"

"I don't know. And I don't think I want to know."

"Did you tell your folks?"

"Nope. My mom was the one that put me in there in the fucking first place! She wouldn't have listened to me – she never does. And Dad just does what Mom tells him to do. And what could I say exactly? No one would have believed me. They would have just said I was confused, disturbed, hallucinating or some other shit like that. I did try to tell the cops once, but they basically laughed me out of the station. Assholes! I shudder to think what happens in there, Chloe. Those poor people. I'm just so glad I made it out."

"Me too. You genuinely are SuperMax. I can't believe this. All those years I was raging at the world for what it had done to me, and you were going through all of that. I'm so sorry Max. I've been so selfish."

"Chloe, _both of us_ have been through some terrible, godawful things, but that's all behind us now. I'm a lot stronger person than I used to be, and so are you. We need to look forwards now, not back. For the first time in years I feel like a real person again. None of that crap matters to me now. You're here with me – that fills my soul with so much happiness that it's gushing out of me all over. When I look into your beautiful blue eyes, I forget all of the evil in the world – it makes me feel untouchable. So let's concentrate on our future together. Happily ever after and all that. We either get busy living or we get busy dying. And I want to live. _With you_. Bring us that horizon! Right, Cap'n Price?"

"Aye aye Super Max Sparrow. Dude, you never cease to amaze me. I've always been in awe of you, ever since we first met. I still remember that day we first met in the diner. Your mom was freaking because of the gumballs I gave you. Jeez, she was so hella uptight!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. But that day was the best! I felt so sick because of all the crap I ate. But I didn't care. I was in awe of you too. Even back then, you seemed just so super-cool to me. I can still picture you bursting through the door brandishing that plastic sword. It's like a photograph in my head. And my first taste of Joyce's bacon and eggs. The start of a beautiful and wonderful life-long relationship."

"Yeah. Max and Chloe forever."

"I was actually referring to the relationship between my belly and Joyce's food, but sure, us too I guess." smirked Max.

"I should so beat you down right now."

"As if you could – you love me too much."

"Yep. No argument there. Damn you – you're just too adorable."

"You're, ahem, hella adorable too. I can't wait until you can cook like your mom. That chocolate cake was delicious. It's a good job I don't put on weight, considering how much of your culinary delights I'm gonna put away in the years to come."

"You think I'm going to be stuck in the kitchen cooking for you all of the time? Dream on Maximus. Girls just want to have fun. Especially _this_ girl."

"This girl too. That's why I expect you to spend half of your time in the kitchen and the other half in the bedroom."

"Now you're talking my language!"

"We won't be doing much talking! I've got a hell of a lot of catching up to do."

"Don't worry slowpoke. I'll soon have you off and running."

"So you keep saying. Yawn."

"Hang in there, kiddo. Not long to wait. Promise."


	67. Laid Bare

Chloe opened her eyes to the pleasant sight of her girlfriend's arm draped over her lovingly and her head resting on her chest. She could smell Max's apple-scented shampoo. Both of them were still fully clothed. Max's legs were drawn up as far as she could get them. The flag over the window wafted gently in the night breeze, performing magic with the light in the room. Motes of dust lazily drifted in the air, occasionally glistening like miniature brilliant blue diamonds as the moon's rays caught them.

Chloe let loose a tiny sigh of pure contentment. 'I never want this to end. I want to stay in this moment forever. Just like this. It's perfect. _She's perfect_. I want the whole world to just go away and leave us alone. We've both paid our dues. With interest. We deserve peace and happiness. Look at her – damn, how could anybody even _think_ about hurting her? She's so pure, sweet and kind – the gentlest, most loving soul there ever was. Who does that? What kind of world does that? Well, not any more. I'll die protecting her if I have to. No one is going to hurt _my_ angel ever again.'

The television had shut itself off. 'I wonder which one of us passed out first…shit! I didn't turn on the lamp! But she's fast asleep anyway. Man, she must really be starting to put all that terrible crap behind her. How the hell does she do it? I wish I had her strength. She's so goddamn resilient. Max Caulfield you truly are someone really special. I am the luckiest person on earth to have you here with me. I feel so goddamn guilty. I thought my world had fallen apart, but it hadn't, not really - not compared to how yours had, Max. Sure, I took a major hit or two, but I was my own worst enemy. I was trying to destroy what little I had left. Why? What the fuck was I thinking? I put my poor mom through hell at a time when she had seen the love of her life extinguished right before her very eyes. I can only imagine how horrible that must have been for her. I was an utter douche to her. And all she did in return was show me total, unconditional love – even when I was yelling and cursing right in her face. I'm so gonna make it up to you Mom, I swear. I owe you so much. I'm sorry. I wish I could go back in time to take everything back. Maybe if I figure things out I might be able to time-travel to precisely where and when I want to. Who knows what I may be able to do if I could? What if I found a way to stop Max from ever leaving in the first place? Fuckfuckfuck! Of course! What if there's a way to save my dad? Holy hell! I might be able to stop Dad from dying! Shit!'

Chloe tried hard to remain calm so as not to wake Max, but her mind was now doing cartwheels. "Chill out Chloe. Don't get your hopes up too much – you have no idea what this butterfly shit is yet. So you've been back in time once. Big whoop! That doesn't mean you'll be able to do it again. And you had no control over it. You were _taken_ there by someone or something. What if I can't pick the moment I want to go to? And remember what Max said – this could be dangerous. Fucking with time is hella complicated and full of tricksy crap. How many movies have you seen where it all turns to shit, Chloe Price? You are not Stephen Hawking - you're just a fucked-up teenage dyke who usually listens to the batshit crazy voice in her head and acts completely on impulse. And power corrupts. I can't let that happen – at least I have Max to make sure it doesn't. I may not listen to anyone else but I'll listen to her. She'll make sure I do the right thing. This is so hardcore – I need to really think about stuff before I do anything. Think Chloe, think.'

Chloe slid out of the bed, turned on her desk lamp and quietly made her way to the bathroom. 'Man I need to splash some cold water on my face and chill for a bit. Right. What am I going to do? I'm stumbling around in the dark. I need to find out more about all of this. But how? Where do I start? I think Mom knows something but I don't know whether I can lay all this on her right now. I have no idea how to begin. I have so many questions and nobody who can answer them. I don't know what I'm looking for or where to look for it…sheesh Chloe you are so dense. You know exactly _where_ to start looking. It's been staring you in the goddamn face all the time. I needed to go back there anyway – I have even more reason to go now.' Chloe tiptoed back to the bedroom to find Max had slithered over to her side of the bed. 'Of course.' Chloe smiled to herself, her face partially illuminated by the lamp. She kissed Max softly on the head. "Sweet dreams Angel. I'll be back real soon." she whispered. Chloe donned her shoes before silently slipping out of the window. 'Time for some answers, Miss Butterfly.'

* * *

Max awoke and immediately knew Chloe hadn't come back to bed. "Chloe?" she said quietly. 'Where is she? Awww. Bless her – she remembered the lamp. I must have flaked out first. But where is she now?' Max sat up and looked around, noticing that the window wasn't closed properly – there was a small gap remaining at the bottom. She got out of bed and checked for Chloe's shoes. They were gone. She looked out of the window and saw that the beaten-up truck was still strewn across the drive. 'Is she downstairs or has she gone out somewhere?' Max tiptoed downstairs and saw that Chloe wasn't anywhere down there. 'Where the hell would she go to in the middle of the night? And why? She's gone out all alone. Damn you Chloe Price. I'm worried now. I have to go look for her. She must have gone to the tree fort. But why? Why would she sneak out in the middle of the night? Without me? What's going on?' Max tried Chloe's phone but it went straight to voicemail. 'Wonderful!'

Max slid on her own footwear and left via the window, taking care not to make too much noise as she lowered herself down onto the top of the truck. 'Max the Ninja strikes again.' She had a quick look inside the truck just in case then headed along the road, anxious and lost in thought. 'Chloe Price I am so going to majorly tick you off when I see you. You know damn well how much I care about you. Why would you make me worry like this? You could have taken me with you. Or left a note or something. Anything! What secrets are you keeping from me? And why? What the hell are you up to?'

"BOOYAH!"

Max leapt back away from the hedgerow clutching both of her arms to her chest.

"Geddit? _Boo_ yah? Like I'm a scary punk ghost."

"More like a scary insensitive asshole. Chloe, I don't think you need to prank me tonight. After all that I told you earlier? Is this how you're there for me? I nearly wet myself. I was so worried about you. And _this_ is how you thank me? That was so not cool. I'm so upset with you right now."

"I'm…I'm sorry Max. I…I wasn't even thinking. I suck."

"I'm not trying to be a bitch and I love your playful side but sometimes you don't really think things through."

"I know. I don't really know how to handle all that has happened recently so I just…act like an idiot. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you. If you didn't act like an idiot then you wouldn't be you. It just wasn't a good time for messing about like that. But where the hell have you been? And why? I thought we agreed not to keep secrets from each other. Now tell me – what's your secret?"

"I've been…preparing things for our second date, and I didn't want you to know. I have a few more things to sort out tomorrow…" Chloe glanced at her phone. "I mean today, and we're good to go. I think you've waited long enough. I hope you have nothing planned for this evening. Shit is about to get very real for us."

"You mean…"

"Yep. Tonight's the night! Clear your diary."

"Oh Chloe. About freakin' time." Max hugged her tightly. "I've never wanted anything to happen so badly in my whole life. We'll finally be totally complete. I was so sick of waiting."

"Whoa! I know I've said this before but you should spend today thinking about if this is truly what you want. You're still young. I _know_ exactly who I am and what I want to do with my life from now on, but it may be different for you. This is all new to you. I don't want you to feel like I'm rushing you into anything. I'll never make you do anything you're not completely comfortable with. I want you to be totally sure that I am what you want from life. I would understand if you just wanted us to be friends, even though it would really hurt. I just want the best for you. I don't matter. You should think about yourself and put yourself first."

"Chloe, _you do matter_. You matter to _me_. I want us to make our love so strong that it will be unbreakable. I want us to join together, to merge, to weave ourselves together in the most intimate way possible. In _every_ single way possible. We each have only one remaining thread still hanging loose. We need to entwine those last two threads together so that we can truly be as one. I will open my heart and let you reach deep inside of me – right to the very core of my being. I want my soul to be laid bare before you, and yours before mine. And when we finally do give all of ourselves to each other, we are going to transform into something incredibly wondrous and beautiful. We will be perfect."

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"That was simply beautiful. You have my heart and soul. I'm yours. _All_ of me."

"Ditto."

The moon hung above as they kissed, bathing them in the softest blue light.


	68. Back to Blackwell

Max awoke and made her way downstairs.

"Good afternoon Sleeping Beauty. We've already had our brekkie, but we saved you some."

"Good morning Max. You sure do like your snooze time." said Joyce.

"Hi Joyce. Yeah, keeping up with our Chloe is tiring work. And thank you Miss Sarcasm 2013. What would I do without you?"

"Lead a hella boring life. Next question."

"What are we doing today then, rebel without a cause? Knowing you as I do it's going to be some sort of 'Thelma and Louise' day."

"Nope. Well not for me at least. Me and Mom have lots to do before tonight, so you need to amuse yourself for the day. We're kicking you out on the street. But I'd prefer it if you stayed away from Blackwell until I can come with you."

"Awww. You're worried about me. But I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Yes she will, Chloe. David is going to keep both eyes on her. And those two people won't be a problem anyway. I can personally guarantee that."

"How can you be so sure Mom?"

"Just because. Take my word for it."

"If you say so. But if you get any problems ring me straightaway Maxo. I'll be right there."

"Oh my heroine. Should I swoon now or later?"

"Now who's being sarcastic?"

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander."

"We'll see. Anyway, scoff your breakfast and get the hell out of here. We are way behind schedule already."

"Charming I must say! I love you too!"

"Stop talking. Eat."

"Alright alright. I'm on it."

"You're still talking. If you keep us tied up for much longer nothing at all will happen tonight – there will be no date. It's entirely up to you."

"You are not backing out now, Chloe Price. I am going to hold you to your word. I'll eat this and make myself scarce. I'm going to miss you today."

"You can get through one day without me, I'm sure. Meet me here about seven-ish. Make sure you dress yourself up _super_ pretty."

"Says her!"

* * *

As Max got off the bus at Blackwell she discovered that David was already there waiting for her.

"Hi Max."

"Hello Mr Madsen. Are you waiting for me?"

"Please. You can call me David. And yes, I was. I am under orders to 'look after our Munchkin or else'. Under pain of a fate worse than death. So please, after you young lady. Are you heading to your dorm?"

"Yes. I need to have a shower and stuff – they basically bum-rushed me out of the house."

"I've heard all about the big night tonight. I'm sure you're going to have an absolutely wonderful time." said David with a smile. "I'll walk with you if you don't mind. With the school still closed I don't really have that much to do today. Money for old rope. So I am at your service."

"Thanks Mr Mads…David."

"Hello Max. I was wondering when you were going to resurface. Are you okay?"

"Er. Hi. Warren, isn't it?"

"Awesome! You remembered my name! I…er…left some messages for you. And I also borrowed you some of my movies on a flash drive. They'll be in your room."

"I haven't been staying at Blackwell, so I haven't seen them. Sorry."

"Well…um…I was wondering if…if you would like to go out and do something sometime. You know, like a movie. Or…anything else you want to do. I have a car…"

"Listen, I…erm…I have an awful lot going on at the moment, so it's not really a good time…er…so maybe you better…um..."

"Sure. It's cool. No pressure. I can wait until you're ready. But if you need help with Prescott or anything, I could stick with you - just in case you need me to, you know, get my 'Hulk' on or something."

"Max has me and my daughter to watch out for her, but thank you anyway. We can do this on our own. No offence."

"None taken. It's fine. But if you need a hand, I'll never be far away. Whatever I can do to help."

"Thanks Warren, but I think I'll be okay. See you around."

"Laters. Take care of yourself Max. Bye."

"I think you have quite the admirer there. I doubt he's going to be too thrilled when he finds out about you and Chloe."

"I know. I don't want to be mean, but I don't really know what to say to him. This is all so new to me. Never did I imagine that anything like this would happen. Not in a million years."

"Never mind, Max. I'll bet Chloe can help you with him – she doesn't mince her words. He'll get the message before long."

"I hope so. It's really awkward. But I don't want to hurt his feelin…oh no." Max had spotted Nathan and Victoria sitting on the dorm steps.

"Don't worry Max. It will be fine."

"Well, look who the fuck it is – the Blackwell dyk…" said Victoria as she rose from the steps and made towards Max. Nathan grabbed her arm and spoke quietly into her ear. "What! Are you fucking serious? No fucking way!" she said to Nathan as he walked forwards himself.

"Take a step back, Nathan Prescott." said Max, standing her ground.

"Look. I'm…er…sorry about what I did to you. It will never happen again. If there's any way I can make it up to yo…"

"Nathan, what the fuck are you doing? I don't believe this. What the hell is the matter with you? I'm your fucking girlfriend and you're apologising to _her_? After what she did to me?"

"Victoria, please shut up for once. You're not making the situation any better. Let me handle this."

"You fucking what? Did you really just tell me to shut up? I don't have to take this shit. Fine. Fawn all over your new dyke crush. I hope you're happy together. I'm outta here." Victoria stormed off in the direction of the main building.

"You're _sorry_? You damn near killed me! If my gir…Chloe hadn't have arrived when she did, you probably would have done. I did nothing to you. I did nothing to Victoria either. She tried to bully me on these steps right here. I never wanted _any_ of this."

"I know. I let people lead me around and tell me what to do. I should never have done that – it was awful. I know it's probably asking a lot for us to be friends, but can we at least agree not to be enemies?"

"I never wanted to be your enemy in the first place. I don't want to be anyone's enemy – I try to be nice to everyone."

"I feel really guilty. I have money. I can get you anything you want."

"Don't try to bribe me. I don't want your money. I just want peace between us."

"Sure. So do I. Deal?"

"Yeah. Okay. I hope your mouth gets better soon. I'm sorry about that, but Chloe _was_ just protecting me."

"Thank you. I don't blame her – she did the right thing. I was the one who was in the wrong. I apologise to you as well, Mr Madsen." David merely nodded, saying nothing to the boy.

"Well, I hope this is the end of it - for all our sakes. Shouldn't you go after Victoria now? I don't want you two to argue over this. Let's put it all behind us."

"Yeah. You're right - I should talk to her. Thank you Max. Thanks Mr Madsen. I apologise again. I'm glad we had this chance to talk. See you later." Nathan chased after Victoria.

Max watched him depart and said aloud "Well, that was certainly quite odd. He seemed like a totally different person. I wonder what caused him to change his tune so much."

"I have no idea. Perhaps he had a sudden attack of conscience? I guess we'll never know." said David, his face a mask of indifference.


	69. A Prison Without Walls

Anderson unlocked the door to the cell. "On your feet boy. Follow me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you – not without my attorney."

"Yes you are. You are still in custody and you will do exactly as you are told. Now are you going to come with me or shall we do it the hard way? I would prefer the easy way. But either way, you _are_ vacating this cell. Which is it to be?"

"You're not placing your hands on me - I have rights. Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me. You will see when we get there."

"This better not be some sort of trick. I'll have you all busted if it is."

"Over there please. Stand in front of the desk. Turn around and face the desk. Thank you." Anderson unlocked the boy's handcuffs. "Please check and sign for your belongings."

"What? What the hell's going on?"

"You are being released. Now stop wasting our time. Do as I ask and leave this building as soon as possible."

"My gun is missing. I do have the right to bear arms. What if that blue-haired fucker comes after me again? You can't just leave me without any protection."

"Your firearm has been confiscated and will be destroyed. I am not having _you_ carrying a lethal weapon around _my_ town. If I ever see you with such a weapon again, I will immediately detain you. If you threaten me or anyone else with a firearm, or any other potentially lethal weapon, Arcadia Bay Police Department will have no hesitation in shooting you. We _do not_ shoot to wound. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Mr Prescott?"

"Clear as ice. I want protective custody. I'm not going anywhere."

"We are not your private security guards. Nor is this a motel. You are leaving. Vacate the premises immediately – you no longer have any business here."

"As a matter of fact I do. I want her arrested and charged."

"Who?"

"The dyke that attacked me. Who do you think?"

"Mr Prescott, you are making quite a serious accusation. Do you have anything to back it up? Any witnesses for example?"

"Yes. Three of them."

"Would those witnesses happen to be Miss Chase, Miss Wagner and Miss Christensen?"

"Yep. I want a statement taken from all of them."

"I already have those statements. I also have numerous statements stating that you perpetrated a vicious and unprovoked assault on a defenceless young girl, bordering on attempted homicide. These statements also say that another individual intervened and pushed you away from your victim, unfortunately causing you to fall and sustain substantial injuries to your face and head. These statements are from well-respected and upstanding citizens of Arcadia Bay. I'm sure any court of law would take that into account when making a decision."

"I can see which way the wind is blowing. This is a fix-up. Fine. Just let me out of here."

"No one is stopping you – there is the door. Please feel free to make use of it."

"I will. You haven't heard the end of this."

"I rather think that I have, Mr Prescott. Goodbye. Remember what I said about firearms. Or weapons of _any_ sort."

"Yeah. Whatever." said Nathan as he left. After a few seconds Anderson Berry followed and watched him walk away.

'Well, this is just fucking great!' thought Nathan as he walked along the sidewalk. 'My shitty excuse for a father gets me out of trouble again. Man he is going to give me a major hard time now. Pah! Like he doesn't anyway. His solution to my problems – medication from a charlatan 'doctor', beratement after beratement and the occasional 'therapeutic' beating. Never once has it occurred to him to actually show me any real love and affection. The closest he ever comes to genuine caring is a 'Best Son in the World' certificate. As if that's all he has to do to show he cares. That's his idea of good parenting. I've never had a mother. Just _him_. Well screw you asshole. You can kiss my bony ass. I want out. I don't want to end up like you.' Nathan pulled out his phone and considered calling Victoria, but then replaced it back into his pocket without dialling.

'And why the hell do I listen to Victoria? Her stupid, petty and immature girly teen-drama arguments have nothing to do with me, yet I let her drag me into them all the fucking time. It actually frightened me how much I lost it with that girl. I have to figure out some way to get myself under control. Sooner or later I'm going to kill someone. Or get killed myself. I'm actually relieved that they took that gun from me. Why the fuck did I even buy it in the first place? Maybe I should dump Victoria, get the fuck out of Arcadia Bay and go join Kristine in Brazil. Perhaps the Peace Corps can do far more for me than my so-called 'father' ever has. And Kristine is always great fun – my BFF as well as my sister. Damn I miss her so much. But my fabulous father will never let me leave. He wants me to take over his precious empire. Pan Estates this, Pan Estates that. I'm sick of hearing about it. I hope that the whole fucking lot gets ripped to pieces by a goddamn tornado or earthquake on the very first fucking day. He's nothing but a jackass. Kristine is far better suited to all that corporate ass-kissing than I am, but he still lives in an out-dated world where only the men are good enough to pass his legacy on to. Chauvinistic, sexist, arrogant douchebag. She wouldn't have taken over anyway – she's not a total idiot like I am. Kristine saw the storm looming on the horizon and got away from him the first chance she got. And she's far too nice a person for the world he lives in - the world he is forcing me into. He has _never_ asked me what I want to do with my life. Not once. All he's done is tell me what he wants me to be - he wants me to be _him_. Well screw that! I need a way out, but there isn't one. I may be out of that cell, but I'm still in a prison. And it's a life sentence. Fuck you Sean Prescott. I hate you.' He caught sight of the sign marking the edge of town. "Another Great Day in Arcadia Bay". He almost laughed at that. 'Yeah. Sure. This day couldn't get much worse.'

Nathan heard the screeching tyres of a vehicle braking suddenly behind him. Just as he was about to turn around something was swiftly and roughly placed over his head. His legs were expertly kicked out from under him. Three figures in white hockey masks bundled him into the waiting vehicle and drove out of town at speed. The doe turned around and melted back into the tree line at the edge of the road.


	70. The Unbearable Lightness of Being

"Thanks David. I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem Max. If you ever need me just call. I'll drop everything and be there as soon as I can."

"You are so awesome."

"Well, I don't get called that very often, especially by a certain someone we know with blue hair. Thank you Max. I'll be off campus for a while as I have to help with the plans for tonight too, but I shouldn't be too long. Joyce gave me quite a list this morning before I left the house."

"I can imagine. What exactly are they planning?"

"You think I'm going to tell you? Nossir! All I will say is that Chloe has put far more effort and dedication into this than she has into anything since I've known her. She obviously thinks very highly of you."

"Yeah, we've always been very close. I just hope that I don't mess things up for her. I'm really nervous."

"I can sort of understand that, but from what I've already seen of you and Chloe the butterflies will soon fly away. I've never seen two people so incredibly connected as you and her clearly are. So relax. Everything will be just fine."

"Thanks David. I'll see you later."

"Bye Max. Remember, call if you need anything."

"I will. Bye."

As she opened her door Max noticed several notes and the flash drive on the floor. 'Jesus, what is it with him? How freakin' many? Damn he really must be totally infatuated with me. Man he is going to crash and burn so hard. But what can I do? I don't feel anything for him. It's not fair to leave him hanging and give him false hope, but I don't think I can bear to look at his face when I shoot him down in flames. Why does he like me so much? What the hell do people see in me, anyway? I'm not even pretty. Chloe obviously thinks I am, but as they say - love is blind.'

Max tossed the notes in the trash and placed the drive on her desk before turning on some music and lounging on top of her bed. "Hey Captain. C'mere you. Mommy needs a snuggle." Her thoughts turned to what was going to happen later on. 'Am I supposed to be this anxious? Does everyone feel this way when they're about to lose their virginity? Is love always like this? I feel exhilarated and petrified all at once. What if I screw things up? I want my first time to be super awesome, and especially since it's going to be with Chloe, but I'm so uptight I'm sure I'm going to ruin everything. Maybe I'm taking things too fast. But I want this _so_ bad. Every time I look at Chloe I feel all warm and tingly everywhere. And I mean absolutely _everywhere_. Just being near her makes all my senses scream at me. I now understand the true meaning of the unbearable lightness of being – I am experiencing it. This is simultaneously both heavenly and hellish. I _know_ beyond any shadow of a doubt that this is what I want, but I'm just so scared. Why? I'm so in love with her it hurts. I want to be with her right now. I miss her so freakin' much and I only saw her about an hour ago. How in the hell did I cope with five years of this? It's simply awful.'

"At least you don't have any of these beautiful problems, hey Captain?"

'Am I in such a confused mess because I'm a lesbian? Or would it be just the same if I liked boys? Is it because it's Chloe? I think that's a lot to do with it – I don't want to be a disappointment to her. Of all the people in the world she's the one person I never want to hurt in any way. I couldn't give a rat's ass about what anyone thinks of me – anyone except Chloe. I want to live up to how she sees me. And then there's Rachel. There is no way I'm going to be as good in bed as Rachel was. How can I possibly compete with that? She's far prettier and sexier than me. For fuck sake Max you're putting yourself under so much goddamn pressure. Stop it – you have a mother for that. But I know absolutely nothing about sex. What the hell am I going to do? What will I do with my hands? Where do I put them? Will she expect me to touch her? Shitballs! Oh my god I'm going to be completely naked in front of Chloe! She's going to see my horrible, stick-thin body. And my breasts! If you could even call them breasts, as ridiculously tiny as they are. My damn ugly freckles. Chloe's going to see every single bit of me. And she's going to _touch_ me. _All over everywhere_. Fuckfuckfuck! This is so hardcore. What am I supposed to do – just lay there as stiff as a board because I'm having kittens? How is she going to enjoy it? How am I? If I'm this tense now how bad am I going to be tonight? I'm going to let her down. I know it. I should probably call her and tell her that I want to postpone. I can't go through with this. But I want to. I want to love Chloe more than anything. I can't wait any longer. The more I think about it the more I'm going to get myself into a state. Damn! I'm going utterly schizo!'

There was a soft knocking at her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's…er…Warren."

"Simply fucking wonderful! Just exactly what I need right now." Max muttered under her breath.

"Just a minute." Max opened the door slightly, but not so wide as to let him see too much of her room – she didn't want him to see where his notes had ended up.

"Wow! Good song. I'm into Gonzalez too. We like the same sort of music. That's so cool."

"Er. Yeah. Look Warren, I'm real busy. Is there something I can do for you?"

"It's…um…pretty personal. Can I…talk with you inside?"

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather you didn't. It's not that I don't trust you or anything, but I was attacked on my very first day of lessons here. I'm not overly trusting when it comes to boys from Blackwell at the moment. I hope you understand."

"Sure. I was just wondering if you've had chance to read any of the notes I left here for you."

"No. Not yet. I haven't been in long and as I said I'm a little snowed under."

"No worries. Erm…I'm going Tenpin bowling tonight with a couple of friends - Daniel and Alyssa. Do you know them?"

"Not really. I hardly know anyone here yet."

"They're really nice. I'm sure you'd like them – you seem nice too. But I don't want to feel like a third wheel so I was wondering if you wanted to tag along with us."

"I would love to meet them, but I've already made plans to meet up with my friend tonight. Sorry."

"Oh…wait. Of course. You could bring your friend along too – the more the merrier."

"Um…"

"What's the problem? Am I being too pushy? It's just that you've been away for quite a while and…I sorta like you. We don't have to treat it as a date. Just friends hanging out. I'd like to get to know you better, that's all."

"Er…actually I'm already going on a date tonight."

"I thought you said you were going out with a friend."

"Erm…yeah I am. But it's kinda a date too. Besides I don't really think bowling is her kind of thing, you know? Sh…" Max realised with utter horror what she had just said out loud. She could feel an instant intense blush overtake her.

"Okay. I see. Well thanks for letting me know anyway. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I hope you and your…friend have a great time. See you around Max."

"Thanks. I hope you have a good night as well. Bye." Max closed the door and collapsed face-first on to her bed. "Shitshitshit! Maxine Caulfield you are a complete and utter doofus!"


	71. In Her Mind

"Yo yo Maxo. You're early. Dude you look soooo beautiful. Dresses really do suit you. Get your sexy little bony ass over here." Chloe gave Max a tender kiss and slipped her hands around her waist, relishing the sensation of the sheer linen gliding over the smaller girl's skin underneath.

"Thank you. I see you haven't bothered with a dress."

"I haven't changed yet, smartass. I have been a little busy."

"What are you going to wear?"

"Wait and see. I'm gonna go get ready right now. No peeking. Go on through to the lounge. Mom and David will entertain you until I come back down. See you soon sexy." Chloe skipped up the stairs and headed for the bathroom.

"And there she is! A lovely young woman. You look so pretty. Come on Max, give us a twirl. I want to take a picture."

Max slowly and self-consciously spun around whilst Joyce took a couple of shots. "Thanks Joyce. I'm so glad that you think I do – I was really worried that I wouldn't look nice enough for Chloe. I don't know much about fashion and stuff. Kate helped me out heaps – she really is a treasure."

"Max you look fabulous. You shouldn't worry so much."

"I know, but that's just how I am. I can't help myself. Thanks David."

"Max, Chloe would find you adorable even if you were dressed in nothing but threadbare rags. So, are you ready for this? Chloe has quite the night planned for you." said Joyce.

"Er…sure. I'm really looking forward to it."

"You don't sound that convincing. What's the matter? Did something happen at Blackwell today? You can tell us."

"No, today went fine. It's just…um…nothing. Never mind."

Joyce looked at David and covertly flicked her head in the direction of the garage.

"I just have to finish off a few things with the car. I shouldn't be long."

"Come and sit here with me, Max." said Joyce as she patted the couch next to her. "Do you think I don't know you after all these years? You're prancing about like you need to pee and I know _that_ look on your face. Tell your auntie Joyce what's bothering you."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No my little munchkin, you can't. Now what is it?"

"I…um…don't know whether I can talk with you about it Joyce."

"Why ever not?"

"Well…it's about…me and Chloe…er…and…things might happen…"

"Awwww. I think I understand. You're worried about taking things further than just kissing."

"Um…yeah. How did you know?"

"Max, like I said, I know you like you're my own daughter. I can see right through you. I haven't always been this old, you know. I was young once. And I have been in your position. Have you…will this be…I don't quite know how to put this."

"It's okay. I think I know what you mean. Er…no. I haven't. Tonight will be my first time ever. Joyce, I never even kissed anyone until this week, not properly. Sorry - I can feel myself blushing."

"You should be very proud of yourself for waiting – a lot of people rush into things and then bitterly regret it for the rest of their lives. And there's no need to apologise. I can well imagine how much your mind must be all over the place. That's perfectly natural and to be expected."

"Yeah it so is. I've been working myself up into a terrible state all day."

"Is everything going too fast for you?"

"Maybe…but I think delaying will make me even more messed up. That's exactly what I mean – I can't make my mind up whether I want to do anything tonight or not. I really, really want to…but I'm petrified. I may mess everything up…I don't know whether I'll be good enough for Chloe...and then I worry about…Rachel…you know…it's so weird talking to you about this…"

"Not at all. Who else are you going to talk to about it? Your Mmom? Chloe? David? Right now, I'm all that you have Max – and I'm here for you. Always. You know that."

"I guess."

"Do you really need to guess?"

"No I don't. You've always been the best, Joyce. I sometimes wish you were my real mom."

"Why thank you Max. That is one of the most wonderful things anyone has ever said to me. Just so you know I would be immensely proud to call you my daughter. Max, I think I know the answer to this already, but is Chloe the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

"What do you think Joyce? Of course I do. I want to grow old with her. Just being apart today has been agonising for me. I want to be with her _all the time_. Every single second of every day."

"How does it make you feel when she looks at you? When she's close to you?"

"I…tingle. It's kind of like glowing all over. And sorta giddy too, like my head's gonna explode or I'm gonna faint or something. Butterflies in my stomach and everything. I've never felt anything like this before – not ever. It's super great, but mega-overwhelming at the same time. I can't concentrate on anything."

"No doubt about it – that is true love alright. Max, can I ask you a couple more questions? Do you think it's just you that feels this way? Don't you think Chloe is nervous too?"

"Not really. She seems so casual about everything. I know that 'Punk Chloe' is just a façade to cover up the real Chloe, but this isn't all new to her like it is to me."

"Oh Max. Chloe is just as anxious as you are. A maelstrom is raging in her mind. Surely you must realise how much you mean to her – how badly she wants to be that person that you admire. I've been with her most of the day and I've already had a very similar conversation to this one just this morning. So you see, you're worrying about nothing – you'll both help each other to relax. This is strictly between us, of course."

"Wowser!"

"'Wowser'? Really? Max, I'm not telling you anything you didn't know already. Deep down you must know how Chloe really feels. You know her just as well as I do. Don't you? Just take a moment to _really_ think about it and you'll know that I'm right…oh my lord in heaven."

"What? Haven't you ever seen anyone in a dress before?" asked Chloe, trying to appear as butch as possible and failing miserably.

"Chloe you look so pretty! David! Get in here. You simply have to see this." said Joyce with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Jeez Mom! Why don't you call over the neighbours as well? Maybe they'd like a peek too?"

"I don't believe it. Chloe you look fabulous." said David.

"Yeah yeah. All this mushy 'proud parent' crap is making me feel like vomiting. Someone fetch me a bucket." said Chloe, grinning.

"Don't move. I want a photo of you."

"Sheesh. Really Mom?"

"Yes. Really Chloe. Put your legs closer together and relax your shoulders – you're standing like a man."

"Okay okay. Super-girly pose coming right up." said Chloe as she rolled her eyes.

"That's much better. You actually look like a real woman for once. There."

"I totally forbid you to show that photograph to anyone. Well Max?"

"Uh…what?" uttered Max as she stared in total amazement, nearly lost for words.

"What do you mean 'what?'? Who else would I dress up like this for except you? Do I look pretty enough for you, dork? I sure hope so – it took ages to find a dress that matches my hair. And I definitely ain't gonna tell you how much it cost."

"Chloe you look…stunning."

"So do you. You brush up _real_ nice, Maxo. Now then, I just have to grab my beanie and we're all set."

"Put that thing on your head, Price, and I'm not so much as stepping out of that door with you."

"Fine. You're just saying that 'cos you want to wear it yourself. I'll just go get it for you."

"Chloe?"

"I know. Shut the fluff up, right?"

"Yep."


	72. A Sudden Storm

"That'll be our ride. Laters Mom, David."

"Bye Joyce. Goodbye David."

"Have a good night girls."

"We'll see you both tomorrow at breakfast. I'll have your usual ready and waiting for you, Max."

"Thanks Joyce."

"Good evening ladies. Your chauffeur awaits." said Frank, looking slightly uncomfortable dressed in suit and tie.

"Who the hell are you? I was expecting a deadbeat hobo called Frank Bowers. What did you do with him? Tie him up and put him in the trunk?"

"And I was expecting my best buddy Bulldog. Can you go and get her please – punk trash with ripped jeans and an attitude as rough as a saw-blade?"

"Fuck you Frank."

"Bulldog? Is that you? That's more like the roughneck I know and love." replied Frank with a smirk.

"Ha fucking h…I promised myself I wouldn't swear tonight. Sorry Max. Blame him. You're a bad influence on me, Mr Bowers."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, you epitomise bad influence. But don't you dare change too much – where would I get my kicks from then? Wowser! Is that our car?"

"Sure is. You didn't think I was going to drive you around in my rusty old piece of crap, did you? Or Frank's shitty RV? We have our very own Cadillac for the evening. Like it?"

"Of course I like it. But this must have cost you heaps of cash."

"Max, you're worth every single cent. You really are priceless to me – no pun intended. I mean it. Now get your skinny little ass in there pronto. I don't want to stand on the street dressed like this for ever. I do have to show my face in this town again." said Chloe as she held open the car door.

"Yeah, heaven forbid that your neighbours come to realise that you actually are a female of the species. And the most beautiful one ever at that."

"Shhhh. Everyone will want a piece of me if they hear you."

"Uhuh. No way. You're all mine. I might only be small, but if they know what's good for 'em they'd best not mess with Mad Max the Mini Menace. Or her girlfriend."

"I feel safer already. See you in a sec." Chloe closed the door and moved around to the other side of the vehicle.

"Hold your horses. Let me get the door for you."

"Fuck off Frank! I'm not the Queen of England. I can open a car door myself and I don't have time to wait for your sorry ass. I wanna get out of sight. Did you remember the bag?"

"Yep. In the trunk."

"Cool. Now get in the driver seat and let's get this show on the road."

"So then, what delights do you have planned for me tonight, Miss Price?"

"Lots, but that would be telling. First off we're going to do something we've always wanted to do since we were kids but we never got the chance."

"I'm not sure if I like the sounds of that…"

"Trust me. Would I ever get you into trouble?"

"I'll answer that with an emphatic 'yes'. Of course you would. This is _you_ we're talking about here."

"Normally you would be right, but tonight is all about you. So you're safe…ish - I still intend to have my wicked way with you."

"You mean if I let you."

"You won't be able to resist. I am going to literally sweep you off your tiny feet."

"We'll see. Put your belt on."

"Who are you? My mom? Life's too short to waste time on stuff like that."

"Yours certainly will be if you don't do as I tell you, Price."

"Seriously Max, we're not going very far. The chances of us having an accident are a million-to-one."

"Million-to-one chances always crop up. Well-known fact. But I wasn't really referring to that. What I probably should have said is put your belt on or it will be _me_ that kills you."

"Uhoh. There's that look. Alright. Okay. There. Satisfied?"

"Yep."

"You will be later, I assure you."

"I hope you're talking about food."

"Nope, I so was not, but I will sort you out in the belly department as well."

"You'd better. I haven't eaten since lunch. I could eat a horse."

"You're not going to eat me, are you? But then again…" said Chloe, nudging Max in the ribs.

"Chloe Price! I swear to dog. Frank can hear you, you know."

"Trust me Max, I've heard far worse things come out of her mouth. That was nothing. Quite tame by Chloe's standards, in fact."

"I can well imagine."

"That's rich coming from you, Maxo, especially after you basically molested me in full view of the entire bar the other night."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. You must have been high. Or was it just wishful thinking on your part?"

"How can you look so pure, sweet and innocent whilst lying your ass off? You should go for a career in politics."

"No thanks. I'd much rather be a photographer."

"What am I going to be doing whilst you're taking pictures?"

"Posing for me and my camera."

"Oooooo. Saucy. I like it. Do you want me to be naked? 'cos I'm _totally_ cool with that."

"Frank, please stop the car. I need you to help me throw Chloe into the harbour."

"Now you want to get me wet? You're out of control."

"I'm just going to pretend that you never said any of that. Why are we at the harbour anyway?"

"Why do you think? Come on Max Sparrow, our ship awaits." Chloe left the car and held the door open for her companion.

"We're going on a boat?"

"Yep. Our very own cabin cruiser. This one right here. Frank will do the driving whilst we chill and watch the sun go down."

"Jesus Chloe! That one?"

"Yep."

"That must have cost a lot too. How did you manage to get all this organised so quickly? This all sure does sound super, but I might get cold out there."

"Way ahead of you. I've thought of everything. I have sweaters and a blanket. Plus this baby has built-in heating. And it's not as if a storm is suddenly going to come from out of a clear blue sky, is it? It's a gorgeous, calm evening - plain sailing. We all set Franky boy?"

"Aye aye Captain Bulldog. Climb aboard ladies and take a pew. The SS Normandy is about to set sail for distant shores."

"Chloe this is wonderful. Thanks so much."

"This is just the start. I have something really awesome planned for you later on - something you've never experienced before. It'll blow you away. It sure did me."

"Will you please get your mind out of the gutter?"

"Actually, I meant something else entirely. But I'll blow your mind in that way too."

"Chloe?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Now that we have some privacy, I need to talk with you about…you know… _that_."

"I'm sure you have hella questions, but don't try to run before you can walk. I'll take care of everything. You can learn as we go along. For tonight, all you have to do is simply soak it all in and enjoy it. No pressure at all."

"That's exactly the thing though, Chloe – I feel under an awful lot of pressure."

"Are things going too fast for you? I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. We don't have to do anything. Like I said, this is a giant step for us, and you should be completely sure."

"I know you would never pressure me, and you haven't. I want to do this. I really do. What I mean is I'm frightened that I won't be good enough for you. You've done this before and I'm a total newbie. What if I do the wrong thing and ruin it? I'll never forgive myself – I want it to be so special. I'm terribly nervous. And then there's… _her_. She's way sexier and prettier than I ever will be. I don't think that I can measure up to her in any way, but especially when it comes to…erm…sex."

Chloe's visage was now one of extreme annoyance. "Why the fuck did you have to go and bring _her_ up for? What the hell is wrong with you? What in the fuck made you possibly think that I'd want to talk about _her_ tonight? Way to kill the mood. Thanks a fucking lot Max. You were worried about screwing up and ruining everything? Well guess what genius – you just fucking did."


	73. Ashes

"Good morning Princess. Merry Christmas. I do wish you wouldn't drink so early in the morning. I made you breakfast."

"Jeez! I can't do anything around here without everybody getting up in my shit. Even on Christmas Day."

"Chloe, please, it's too early to start picking a fight. No one can even say anything to you. You fly off the handle like that. Eat instead. Please. You're losing so much weight that it's going to make you ill. You're just skin and bones."

"I'm too old to get lectures from you or Sergeant Pepper."

"Call him David if you don't want to be lectured. If you weren't so thin I would only give you one damn slice of bacon today."

"Like I care. Keep your damn slices of bacon. The sooner I starve to death the better. I don't want anything from you. This beer will do me just fine."

"Stop saying things like that. Will you have something to eat later? I've already started on the dinner."

"Don't bother. I won't be here. I'm going out."

"Out? Today? Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

"But today is for family. I want us all to be together."

"I don't have a family any more. Max dumped me. My dad is dead. You couldn't care less about me. But it's not like you give a damn, is it? You've already forgotten about Dad and started banging someone else already. Well I haven't forgotten about him and I never will. I'll never crap on his grave like you have. I will remember and love him forever. At least he still has me."

"I'm not doing this today, Chloe, but you're being terribly unfair. Those were really dreadful things to say, and simply not true. I still love your father, and I miss him dearly."

"Spare me the fucking bullshit! You may be able to fool yourself but not me – I'm not a little girl any more."

"Stop it Chloe. Please. Can we start this conversation over again? Your presents are over there waiting for you to open them."

"Didn't you hear me when I said I don't want anything from you? And do you even think for one minute that I'm going to accept anything from that prick you're trying to make me accept as my new father? He's just another reason to blow this town."

"But it's Christmas, Chloe. And please don't call him that."

"You just don't get it, do you? This isn't Christmas - not for me. It never will be again. Christmas doesn't exist any more. All it is now is yet another shitty day when I can't help but think about the people that aren't here with me. Max has abandoned me. Dad's never coming back. I'm all alone in the world and I just want everything to be over. Yeah, a real fucking happy day! Let's all play games and dance and sing! Crack open the fucking champagne!"

"You're not alone. You still have me. I'm here for you and I love you."

"Cut the crap. No you fucking don't. You've proved that with Stepdick. You love him, not me or Dad."

"That's not true either, and you know it. Anyway, a card was delivered yesterday. It's addressed to you."

"Who'd send me a card? No one gives a fuck about me."

"You know who it's from. There is someone else who knows you besides me that will always care about you. Here. Open it."

Chloe recognised the handwriting immediately. "Fuck this shit! She's got hella nerve. Over a year without so much as a goddamn word and then she has the audacity to send me a fucking Christmas card, like that's going to make everything alright again. She's insane. She belongs in an asylum."

"Give her a chance, Chloe. You owe her at least that. Open it. See what she has to say."

"I don't owe that selfish bitch anything! She's had far too many chances from me already. She'll never get another. I'm done with her forever." Chloe extracted a Zippo from her pocket and made for the garden.

"What are you going to do? And what are you doing with that? Are you smoking?"

"I'm gonna torch the fucking thing, that's what. Just like I did with those letters the selfish bitch sent me. And yes, I smoke. So fucking what?"

"Chloe, do you know how bad that is for your health?"

"Of course I do. The sooner it kills me the better. I don't want to be here. Do you finally get it now? And you can climb down from your ivory tower. I know that you smoke now as well. If you can do it, then so can I."

"Please don't talk like that. And I forbid you to smoke in this house."

"Whatever. I never want to be here anyway. This isn't my home any more. Make up all the fucking rules you like. I'm done listening to you and your pain-in-the-ass lectures. You're not my mom, not now. I don't have a mother. She died when my dad did. I don't have anyone. My life is just ashes." Chloe lit the corner of the envelope and aggressively tossed it into the barbecue. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Right! That's enough Chloe. Get to your room young lady. Right this second."

"Fuck you." Chloe replied through her tears and slammed the front door on her way out.

Flames quickly engulfed the card and soon all that remained were cold, grey, dead ashes. Before long the last remains of the fire blew away in the morning breeze, leaving no trace behind whatsoever of its existence.


	74. The Only Way

Max didn't know what to say – Chloe's sudden outburst had thrown her. It bought home to Max just how much Chloe had changed during their time apart. 'Sure, she's always been forthright and the more daring of the two of us, but she never had explosive, volatile outbursts like this. Damn, why had life done this to her? Why did Rachel do that to her? The fucking bitch isn't even here any more and she's still wrecking Chloe's head. And mine too. Chloe's right – I should never have mentioned her. Rachel's gone. We can't let the ghost of her ruin what we have between us now. Yes indeed Chloe, what the hell is wrong with me? I want my sweet, lovely and kind girl back. Can I fix this? Can I fix Chloe? Can I bring her back? Or is she always going to be a little broken? If I can't do it, then I'm pretty sure no one else can. I'm her last chance – her _only_ chance. And I will goddamn die trying to bring as much light and joy back into her world as I possibly can.'

She realised that she was just sitting there with her hands in her lap, nervously fidgeting and stroking one with the other, staring at them. She looked up at Chloe, and saw that she had bowed her head. A single golden tear caught the dying rays of the sun as it slowly rolled down Chloe's cheek. Max placed one hand on Chloe's thigh and with the other gently cupped her hand. She waited for a response from Chloe, hoping that it wouldn't be yet more anger, but Chloe merely continued to stare at nothing, vacant and far away. Max bought her lips up to the lonely tear and absorbed it with her lips, kissing Chloe delicately on the cheek before moving her mouth over to her ear. "I'm sorry Chloe. I caused this. I know I am a dork. But I'm _your_ dork. Please, I never want you to be upset with me. I love you. I'd do anything for you…and that includes keeping my big stupid mouth shut. Please forgive me." she whispered softly.

Chloe was silent for a while, then murmured quietly. "I don't blame you Max. Not really. It's all _her_ fault. I'll _never_ be free of her. She's always going to come between us. We're never going to work together – she's a spectre that's going to haunt us forever. If you had any sense, you'd go back to Seattle. Get as far away from me as possible. I thought that we had a chance, that I could finally be happy, but I can't get her out of my head. She's pure evil, and she's never going to leave us alone. I'm sorry Max, but that's how it has to be. I'll just accept my fate, _our_ fate, and do the only thing left I can do."

"Fuck that. No. No way. Don't say that. I won't lose you. Not now. Not again."

"Max, this is the only way."

"No it isn't. Now you shut the hell up and listen to me. After all I've been through to get back here to you, do you think I'm just going to walk away from you now? I don't care about her. I don't care about me. I only care about _you_. You are my number one priority. You are all that matters to me. You are my life. Don't you understand that yet? Whoever or whatever saved you when you jumped did so for a reason. When you saved me, you did so for a reason. That reason is _us_. We are destined to be together. You have to stop being so selfish – think about Joyce. What do you think would happen to her if anything were to happen to you? You wouldn't just be killing yourself. You would also be killing your mother. And you would be killing me as well. If you destroy yourself, then I will too. I need you by my side. The only thing that kept me going during all those years apart was the hope of seeing your beautiful face once again. To see your smile. To hear your laugh. To see that twinkle in your eyes. Don't you dare tell me that it's all been for nothing, that you're going to simply throw it all away because of what _she_ did to you. Forget about her. Forget about what she did to you. She's gone. She isn't here. _But I am_. I came back for _you_. Dammit Chloe! _I'm not her._ I'm nothing like her. I love you so much that just looking at you makes me tingle all over. Do you have any idea of how just being with you makes me feel? I will never hurt you. You know that. I worship the very ground that you walk on. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

"Of course it does. You finally came back to me, and have done nothing but show me your love. You've made me smile and laugh like I haven't done in years. Wherever I end up after this, all those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours. But that craven witch is always in the back of my mind, scratching away at the inside of my brain, torturing me. Look at how I just tore you a new one when you mentioned her. Is that what you want for the rest of your life - me taking it out on you for what she did to me?"

"Yes. It is. I want _you_. And if that's part of the deal, then so be it. I know what she did to you. You shared that with no one, but you shared it with me. Why? Why did you do that?"

"You know why. Because you're the only person I can confide in. The only person who wouldn't judge me. The only person who I trust that much."

"Exactly! I am your soulmate. And you are mine. That is the only important thing. The only thing we have to do is love and be there for each other. I am going to keep my end of the bargain. Are you?"

"I'm trying to Max. But it isn't easy."

"You'll do more than try - you'll succeed. I believe in you. The Chloe Price that I know and love is no quitter – she never has been. And you're still in there. I can see the real you hiding behind that smokescreen you've conjured up. I can see right through it. And I can see that you're damaged. But you're still _you_. You are Chloe Elizabeth Price, and you're amazing. Please stop trying to shut me out. Open yourself up to me. Let me in. Let me inside of you. Let me love you."

"I'm…too frightened, Max. I know you'll never do anything bad to me, and I know I can trust you with my life, but I still feel scared half to death. I just can't shake it off. I'm sorry."

"Chloe, I'm scared too. As a matter of fact, I'm truly terrified. That's what I was trying to tell you before. So you see, we're both frightened. But I'm excited as well. I really want us to make love together. Tonight. I've been thinking about it a lot. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't be able to go through with it, not at all. But it's _you_. I know for a fact that you'll be gentle and considerate with me. I trust you totally. I offer you my virginity as a gift. Along with my heart, it is the most precious gift that I have to give to another, and I choose to give them both to _you_ , you and you alone. I can't even imagine giving them to anyone else. You are the only person in the world who is worthy of them. They are tokens of how much faith, trust and belief I have in you. And of how much you can trust me. I am opening myself up to you – all of me. I feel so naked, exposed and vulnerable, but I know that you'll never abuse the freedom I am giving you. You can do the same with me. I will take nothing but the very best care of you. Please believe me."

"You really do believe in me, don't you? You make me sound like some sort of perfect goddess. I so am not."

Max turned Chloe's head with her hand and stared intently into her eyes. "But you _are_ , Chloe. You are _my_ goddess, and to me you are truly perfect. What else matters? Who cares about the opinion of anyone else? I don't care what anyone thinks of me – except you. So you should only care about what I think of you. I know you better than anyone does. I see what they don't see. I see _you_. Do you see _me_?"

"Yes Max. I do."

"What else do you need to see?"

"Absolutely nothing. Just you. Always you. Forever you. Eternally you."

"For eternity. _That_ is the only way."


	75. A Table For Two

"Well, after the terrible start, that ended up being great. Thanks Chloe. Watching the sunset with you from a boat was magical. What's next on the agenda beautiful?"

"I think it's about time I satisfied that voracious appetite of yours, don't you?"

"Finally! But this sure ended up being a real short date. Don't people usually get down to that sort of thing at the end of the evening?"

" _Food_ Max. I meant food."

"Okay. Super. But I'm also cool with just grabbing a quick snack and moving straight on to, ahem, dessert." said Max suggestively.

"Now it's you that needs throwing into the sea."

"You wouldn't dare. So where are you taking me? Some fancy restaurant?"

"I did think about the Rue Altimore…"

"As long as I don't have to eat any caviar. I don't think I'd feel comfortable there. Besides, the food is so ridiculously overpriced."

"I _do_ know you, Maxo. I realised that you would hate it there, so I came up with another idea instead. Something more to your tastes…and mine too."

"Good. So where?"

"There."

"The Whales? That'd be cool. But it's closed."

"Not for us it isn't. Not tonight. After you. Gerrout…please madam."

"'Gerrout'? How simply charming! I am not moving until you open the door for me. I am a lady, and wish to be treated as such."

"You expect me to still believe that after your 'dessert' comment? You can sure act so sweet and innocent when you need to."

"I learnt from the master. Now you 'gerrout' and do as your girlfriend tells you. I'm still waiting."

"Have I already told you that I like it when you get bossy with me?"

"Yes. Now shift your skinny ass. Or are we going to spend the rest of the night here on the back seat…hmmmm, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing…"

"Lady my ass! I'm outta here before you get any more carried away. Sit tight. Man, getting out of a car in this girly shit is a fucking nightmare! I can't wait to take this dress off."

"Get back in here, sexy, and I'll do it for you right now."

"I walked right into that one, didn't I? Behave yourself. Well, at least until later anyway. Then you can go as wild as you like." said Chloe as she closed the door and moved around the rear of the vehicle to Max's side. She opened the door and took the smaller girl by the hand. "After you, milady."

"Thank you. That's more like it."

"Take your time in there ladies. I'll wait out here for you. I bought a book to pass the time." said Frank.

"A book? You mean one with words and everything, not just pictures? When did you learn to read?"

"Fuck you Bulldog. Sorry for the language Max, but I just couldn't resist."

"It's cool Frank. I've heard far worse, usually from Chloe herself. It's good to see someone giving her a taste of her own medicine."

"Ganging up on me now? I'm telling my mom."

"Joyce would be on our side, and you know it Price. I'm getting cold, so let's get in there. See you in a while Frank."

"See you when we're done. I'll get Kate to bring you something out."

"Thanks Chloe. You're a star."

"Kate? Kate's here? Why?"

"We need a waitress, don't we?"

"Kate's cooked us a meal?"

"Yeah. She had to stay here and finish things off, but I was here too. So was Mom, supervising things."

"I can't believe this. And you lit the whole place with candles. It's wonderful. All of this just for me?"

"Yes. All for you my darling angel. Hi Kate. When you get time, can you take Frank his doggy-bag?"

"Of course. And welcome ladies. A table for two? Right this way please." said Kate as she ushered them to their booth. "Wine?"

"Er, no thanks Kate."

"It's low alcohol Max. I would have brought zero alcohol, but I'm not into drinking vinegar. This one's cool - you could down the whole bottle and not get wasted. And it's only a little glass anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. It'll be fine. Try it. It's made right here in Oregon."

"We make wine here?"

"They most certainly do. I present to you a Pinot Noir from the Primarius Winery, Dundee, Oregon." said Kate as she filled their glasses.

"Here goes nothing." Max took a sip, wrinkled her nose and waved her hand in front of her face. "Gosh! That's intense. But not _too_ horrid."

"Your first sip may taste a bit tart, but it mellows on your palate after that."

"Since when did you know so much about wine, Ernest Gallo?"

"Since today. Someone had to taste it to make sure it was good enough for you, didn't they? Besides, all the best chefs drink while they're cooking. Here comes our starter."

"Any excuse. Ooooo. Oysters again. They look real nice this time. What's that stuff on them?"

"Mignonette sauce. A fancy-ass French word for shallots and vinegar. Mignonette means cute, small and dainty – like you."

"Awww. You say the sweetest things. When you're not cursing like a trooper, that is."

"Moi? Curse? I don't use foul language. Who's told you that? I'll kick their fucking ass!"

"Very funny Price."

"Dude, you sure tucked those away. Just in time for the main course."

"It'd best not be something too elegant."

Kate placed the plates down on the table. "Sarriete bauberre cuit français toast avec du bacon et dès oeufs secondaires ensoleillèes."

"Um. What?"

"Bacon and eggs, Maxo. Make sure you leave some room for the chocolate cake."

"It looks and smells gorgeous. _You_ cooked this? Man, I'm so lucky to have you. I think this really does deserve a 'wowser!'." Max attacked the plate. "Mmmmm. Chloe, this is simply fantastic. Oh my god I want to marry you."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Nope. Not yet. Chill out. It was merely a statement of intent. I am never letting you go anywhere. If you ever leave me, Price, I am going to hound you until the ends of the earth."

"I see. So you're only interested in me because of my new-found culinary abilities? What do you think I am - your personal galley slave or something, Captain Caulfield?"

"Ooooo yes. I would soooo make a great Captain. I can imagine it now – 'You there! Please see to it that, after she has finished preparing my food, seawoman Price is thoroughly scrubbed and bought to my room. In fact, don't bother with the scrubbing. I can take care of that myself.' Heheh."

"Dream on. That isn't happening. Nobody's gonna force me to do that. I'll come of my own free will. Just be gentle with the scrubbing."

"Awww. A little tickle-torture then? Pretty please?"

"That all depends on where exactly you plan on doing the tickling."

Max gave out a mischievous giggle. "That would be telling. But I would _certainly_ shiver your timbers."


	76. Transformation

"So, what do you think of our date so far?"

"It's been awesome, Chloe. The best one I've ever been on."

"You've had other dates?"

"Kinda. I wasn't really interested in dating anyone, but Kristen was like a dog with a bone and kept arranging them for me. It wasn't too bad as she came along with Fernando, but frankly they were all still disasters."

"Why? How come?"

"I just never felt anything…romantic, if you know what I mean. Nothing at all. Not until you. I never really found a groove with any of the boys…ooooh…I am such a complete and utter dork!"

"What?"

"Not long before I left Seattle to come back here, the three of us went out to a party, and Kristen's new friend was there too. I've only just realised what was going on. It all makes perfect sense now. I am a total idiot. Damn Kristen, how on earth did you know? Even _I_ didn't know. Man, this is crazy."

"How did she know what?"

"About me…that I like girls. Kristen's friend was a girl, and I have a horrible suspicion that Kristen had set me up with her. Shitballs! It was a freakin' date! I had no idea at the time, but I realise now that she must have been a lesbian. How could I have been so incredibly naive?"

"Max, it took me a while to find out as well, so don't beat yourself up too much. It can be a major mindfuck, but you know that already. So, how did it go? What was she like? Was she pretty? Did she make any moves on you?"

"I can't really remember her to be honest. I think her name was Diane, Dana or something like that. She didn't really try anything on, but she kept holding my hand, which I thought a little strange at the time considering that I barely knew her. Oh crap. When we were leaving, I think she may have been about to try and kiss me. Then she invited me to go home with her. Just me, not Kristen and Fernando."

"And did you?"

"What! What the hell do you think? Of course I didn't! I went straight home. Oh my god Chloe, I think she totally wanted to have sex with me! _With me!_ And I didn't have the slightest clue!"

"Of course she wanted to take you home and get you between her sheets. Who wouldn't? Have you seen yourself?"

"I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid at all. You're just undergoing the transformation from a girl into a woman. It doesn't suddenly happen overnight. Everybody does it at their own pace. You obviously weren't ready back then. It's easy to look back with the wisdom of hindsight and think you should have done things differently, but that's just pointless. If there's one thing I'm learning, it's like you said - we should focus on the here and now, not the past."

"Just wait until I speak to Kristen. I'm so going to rip into her for that!"

"Why? She was just trying to help you, like any friend would. You should thank her."

"I guess. And she knew! Was it really that obvious to everyone? Why didn't she say anything to me? Why didn't _anyone_ say anything?"

"She may not have known for sure. She was probably just testing the water because of the way your dates with boys weren't working out."

"I suppose you're right. That must be it."

"Haven't you ever been the slightest bit curious about them? Boys, I mean."

"Yuck! No. Never."

"Not even now? Now that you've…emerged from your cocoon? Isn't there a single male on the planet that gets your juices flowing?"

"Chloe! That's a gross expression! And no. Never. No film stars or anything. I'm one hundred percent certain - I finally know who I am. And it's a hell of a relief, to tell you the truth. So many things are starting to make much more sense to me now. You're right – it's definitely a mindf…scramble. What about you? I suppose you must have…have you…been with a boy?"

"Max, I don't think you want to know about that, do you?"

"I don't want any names or details. I'm just curious as to what you got up to while I was away. There are still quite a few blanks I have to fill in. I want to know every single little thing about you. Besides, it's all in the past. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I guess not, but even so, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I'm buying into the whole package, remember? No secrets. But only if you're comfortable with talking about it."

"I'm not really, but you deserve to know. Anyway, there isn't really that much to tell. I tried it with two, and I didn't enjoy it either time. In fact, I found it rather gross and off-putting. I didn't even like them. I don't even know why I did it with them at all. I was high and drunk, they tried it on and I basically thought to myself 'Fuck it. Why not?'. I regretted both times immediately and soon learnt several reasons why not. I went through a voluntary dry spell after that. I wasn't short of offers, but I simply wasn't interested, so I just took care of things myself, you know. And that was all she wrote until…well, the rest you already know. That's it. I know I just said we shouldn't dwell on the past, but I so wish I'd waited for you."

"Hey. Remember what I said to you – this will be your first time, _our_ first time. But thanks for telling me. That couldn't have been easy for you."

"It couldn't have been easy for you to hear either."

"I wasn't here Chloe. It's cool. We're cool. Totally."

"Damn Max I love you so fucking much."

"Even with the expletives it makes me all tingly when I hear you say that. That's my Chloe."

"Yes. I am _your_ Chloe. Are you done eating?"

"Yep. My belly is full."

"C'mon, let's blow this joint."

"Goodbye ladies. Here is your takeout. And more for Frank, plus a little something for Pompidou."

"Thanks Kate. Make sure you take some food and stuff for yourself. Are you okay with closing up and everything?"

"Of course. It's all arranged. Mr Madsen is coming to help me and then take me back to the dorm. Now go and enjoy the rest of your evening. Time flies."

"Thank you so much Kate. We're both so grateful for all you've done for us. You're an absolute angel. I won't forget this. I majorly owe you." said Max.

"You owe me nothing – either of you. It's been a pleasure. It's simply wonderful to see you both so happy together. That is all the reward that I desire. Just be good to each other."

"We will. And thanks again. Bye."

"Bye Kate."

"What now then Price?"

"One more vehicle trip, then we'll be all alone. Just me and you. Here you go Franky boy. A takeout for you and your little furry buddy."

"Thanks Chloe. All ready for the last stop?"

"Yup. Drive on Jeeves. I've got my belt on Max, look."

"I had already checked, but it's good to see that you're learning the way of the Max."

"Ah so Grasshopper."

"Chloe?"

"Shut the fluff up?"

"No. Kiss me. _Right now_."

"With pleasure."


	77. Cocooned

"Are you sure you're going to be safe in the woods alone at night, you two? There's nothing that way for miles."

"Chill Frank. We'll be fine. But thanks for the concern. And thanks for everything else as well. I'll catch up with you tomorrow or something." replied Chloe

"Yeah, thanks Frank. I'm grateful for you giving up your time for us like this."

"It's cool Max. Me and Chloe go way back. And I'm glad I finally got to meet you. It's great to see our Chloe happy and laughing again." said Frank as he retrieved a large blue backpack from the trunk and passed it to Chloe.

"It sure is. I plan to keep her that way. It's been good to get to know you too Frank. I'm usually not real good at making friends."

"Thanks Frank. As much as I hate to split you two lovebirds up, we need to get going now."

"Okay, have fun girls. Bye." Frank got back into the car and drove off back down the road.

"Where are we going? Our tree fort?"

"Yep. We sure are. _Our_ special place. I think it's the perfect place for a special night like this."

"Yeah. I can't think of anywhere better. See - you can be really sweet when you want to be. You should be like this more often."

"Maybe I will be from now on. But I don't want to kill off the new me completely. She can be hella fun at times. We both need some of that kind of fun in our lives."

"Agreed. I wouldn't want you to get rid of her totally - I love the way you bring out the 'just don't give a fuck' side of me. Someone has to. You're even more intense and exciting now than you used to be. I like the new you, and I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you Chloe, just as you are."

"I don't think I need to tell you that I feel the same way about you, do I?"

"Yes. You do. Even though I know you do, I want you to tell me. A thousand times. A million times. Even better still, _show me_."

"I am going to show you Angel. Real soon. I promise you it's going to be the most magical time of our young lives. We are going to soar right up to heaven."

"I'm already in heaven Chloe – I'm with you, aren't I? Life doesn't get any better than this."

"Oh it's gonna. I can pretty much guarantee that. Well hello there my pretty one. Sorry we kept you waiting." The doe was standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Oh man, it looks simply wonderful stood there like that in the moonlight. I wish I had my camera with me."

Chloe reached into the rucksack and passed Max her polaroid.

"How did you…"

"You're _my_ Max. I know you. I guessed you would want to take pictures, so there you go."

"You really did think of everything, didn't you? But I'd best not take one – the flash will startle the poor thing."

"Go ahead Maxo. She won't mind at all. It'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Max, you don't still think this is your ordinary, run-of-the-mill deer, do you? After all that's happened?"

"No. I guess she isn't."

Max took a shot of the deer as it stood there bathed in blue moonlight. Chloe moved towards the doe and began to caress the animal's face as she whispered to it softly. "Come on Max. She wants to meet you again. Get over here."

"So she's talking to you now is she, Doctor Dolittle?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact she is." Chloe angled her head as if listening to the doe. "What's that Elanor? Okay. I'll tell her. She just said 'Is that shy dork gonna get her bony white ass over here or what? I don't have all night.'"

"Yeah, sure she said that. And Elanor? You gave her a name?"

"Well, it may have been 'Priced' a little during the translation, I admit, but that's basically what she said. And nope, I didn't name her."

"I suppose you're now going to tell me that she told you her name herself?"

"I am. Yes she did. Didn't you beautiful?" Chloe lowered herself to her knees and gently rubbed her head against the doe's face.

"Well how come she's only talking to you? Why doesn't she talk to me as well?"

"She _has_ been talking to you Max. She's been whispering to you. She's trying to tell you something. You just have to hear the message. Stop standing there like a doofus and come down here and listen to her."

Max joined Chloe and knelt down next to the doe. "Well?"

"Shhhh. Stroke her. Cuddle up to her. Caress her. You'll get the message."

The doe turned its head to face Max and she was instantly captivated by the entrancing, serene brown eyes. She softly brushed her fingers along the animal's nose before caressing the side of the face. The deer responded by stroking Max's face with its own. Max closed her eyes, utterly lost in bliss. Chloe watched them with a tender smile. Eventually Max opened her eyes again and looked intently at Chloe.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you definitely got the message."

"I'm lost for words Chloe. That was…I don't have a superlative to describe it. God I love you."

"Yeah, it gets you like that doesn't it? Have you gone weak at the knees too?"

"Yep. I don't think I can stand up just yet."

"It's cool. Take your time. We're in no rush."

"You did this last night, didn't you? This is what you came here for."

"Yes. Amongst other things."

"What other things?"

"That would be telling. All in good time Maxo. Now you just chill there for a bit with our new best buddy while I go and stash our supplies. I won't be a sec."

Max watched Chloe sling the pack over one shoulder and awkwardly climb up into the treehouse. She could hear Chloe not-so-quietly cursing as she ascended.

"Fucking dresses! Whose stupid goddamn idea were they? I bet it was a fucking man!"

Max smiled to herself. She was still floating on air. The doe was gently nuzzling Max's face and she was idly stroking its back in turn. Chloe landed back on the ground with a thud.

"You ready to stand up yet Maximus?"

"I'm not sure. I think so."

"Stay there for a minute if you like. I just have a little thing to do."

"What thing?"

" _This._ " Chloe stood in front of Max and raised her left arm in front of her. A blue butterfly descended from the moonlit sky and landed on the tip of Chloe's index finger. Chloe bought her hand towards her mouth and gently blew onto the insect. It slowly flapped its iridescent wings in response, alighted and landed on Chloe's heart, still lazily flapping its wings. Then it happened again – a host of whispering butterflies appeared from every direction and thronged Chloe in a beautiful blue vortex. Chloe emerged from the magnificent maelstrom with her wings in place.

"It's time my Angel. Come here beautiful."

Max rose from where she was kneeling and placed her arms around her girlfriend's waist. Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's back and they kissed lovingly. As they did so, Chloe curled her wings around the smaller girl until the both of them were completely cocooned in blue.


	78. Per Ardua ad Astra

Eventually, their kiss came to an end and Chloe spread her wings out behind her, waving them slowly and gracefully in the moonlight. They were softly aglow with a lambent blue radiance, as if lit from within. "Are you ready to go Max?"

"Go? Go where? I thought we were going to spend the night here?"

"We are. I just thought you might like to see the sights first."

"I've lived here for most of my life Chloe. I've seen all of Arcadia Bay's sights before. It's _your_ sights that I want to see."

"I'm sure you do, but this will be worth the delay. Trust me. You've never seen Arcadia Bay this way before. Put your arms around my neck again. Cool. Remember when I said I was going to sweep you off your feet? Well I meant it. _Literally_. Hold on to me." Chloe tightened her grip around Max's waist and slowly ascended into the air, taking the smaller girl up with her.

"What the…Chloe, you're flying! Ohmygodohmygod! You're actually freakin' flying! Is this a hallucination? Am I dreaming this? I have to be. This can't possibly be real."

"No Max, you aren't dreaming – this is very, very real. I was thinking about trying to get you high. Well, now I'm going to. Are you okay Angel?"

"No Chloe, I'm not okay."

"What's the matter? I won't let any harm come to you. Ever. You're not going to fall - I've got you. You're never getting away from me ever again. This will be wonderful."

"I know. I'm not _just_ okay, Chloe. I am about as far away from okay as anyone can possibly get. I love this. I love _you_. You really are a goddess. And I _never_ want it to end. It's awesome. You are truly awesome." Max kissed Chloe passionately. "Now take me right up to the stars."

"Okay Angel. Hold on tight." Chloe rose to not far above the treetops, then they swooped out over the bay, descending until they were just above the water, skimming the night sea. "You still alright Max? You've gone real quiet."

"Chloe, this is beyond words. The way I feel about you is beyond words. How much I love you is beyond words. This is rapture. I'll never forget that you shared this with me."

"Who else would I share it with? I am only going to share myself and all that I have with _you_ , and no one else. For the rest of my life. I love you more than I love anything or anyone, Max Caulfield." Chloe arced upwards until they were rising vertically, rising far into the air. Then she gently bought the ascent to a stop, and the two girls hung motionless in the warm night air. They looked into each other's eyes before Chloe slowly bought her lips to Max's, barely making contact. The smaller girl moaned softly and tightened her embrace, and surrendered herself to her girlfriend. They were framed perfectly by the blue moon as they kissed. "Dude you look so gorgeous in the moonlight."

"So do you – it really brings out the blue in your hair…and your eyes. It's like they're shining from inside somehow. You're incredibly, astoundingly beautiful."

"When I'm as beautiful as you I'll have something to boast about. Come on, I see David has sorted things out for us - there's the signal fire. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Another favourite spot of ours. The lighthouse." Chloe swooped down and gently placed Max on the ground near the bench. A campfire was already burning brightly. "Have a seat Pete. I just need to go get something. I won't be a sec." Chloe unlocked the hut and grabbed a boombox from just inside the door.

"What's that for?"

Chloe placed the stereo down on the bench, hit play and then took Max by the hand. "May I have this dance madam?"

"Of course you may." Max got up from the bench and the two girls held each other's waists as they slowly twirled together in time to the soothing music. "But since when did you learn how to dance, Twinkletoes?"

"I didn't. I might stand on your feet a little. But you'll forgive me, right?"

"I suppose so. And this is one of my favourite songs. How did you know I liked Mogwai?"

"I…er…did a little research when I went to your dorm that day. I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to see what my Maximus was into these days. I also helped myself to a couple of coconut bites whilst I was mooching about. What's yours is mine, right? At least we like the same sort of music – this song is right up near the top of my list too."

"Cool. I bet you sneaked a peek at my journal."

"No I certainly did not! I may be a douchebag, but I do have some standards. I would never do that to you."

"Chill out Chloe. I don't mind. Not at all. No secrets, remember? And don't call yourself that word. I know you're not anything like that…and so do you. If you want to read my diary, you can. But I should warn you - it's really boring. I doubt you'd get past the first page before yawning and doing something more 'Chloe'."

"Thanks, but I don't really want to…well, not yet anyway. And I suspect that the entries for the past week are anything but dull." said Chloe with a smirk and a wink.

"Hmm, yeah. I hope it never falls into the wrong hands. We should keep it our BFF secret."

"I don't think we can class ourselves as best friends forever any more, do you?"

"Yes. Sure we can. You're my girlfriend _and_ my best friend – you are my soulmate. You are everything to me. My world begins and ends with you. It always has. Now we're friends _squared._ "

"Dude, I can't believe how far we've gone in such a short time. It feels hella good, but still a little scary."

"More than a little, but we're long overdue and _way_ behind schedule. I believe the expression is 'Where have you been all my life?'"

"I've never been far away Max. In a way, I've always been with you."

"I know. Me too."

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to call it a night?"

"What do you mean? Like…go home? But I thought we were going to…"

"What I mean is…are you ready? Do you…want to go to bed with me?"

"You mean…?"

"Yes."

"Yes Chloe, I do. Let's go before I get any more nervous and change my mind."

"I'm nervous as well Maxo, if that makes you feel any better. Just give me a minute." Chloe replaced the music player in the hut, threw a bucket of dirt onto the campfire and locked the door before returning to her girlfriend. "Okay Maxo, hold on tight to me." They took off and arced over the bay before heading back to shore. Once they reached the clearing Chloe greeted Elanor. "Hello again. Can you take care of Max so that I can lose my wings and stuff?" Chloe placed herself in the centre of the glade and stretched her arms out wide. The wings quietly exploded into a myriad of butterflies before dispersing and fluttering away into the moonlit night. Max was still entranced by the ritual and looked on in wonder. Chloe climbed up into the treehouse and could be heard rummaging about inside. Before long her head reappeared and she extended her left arm downwards. "Okay Max. Up you come my Angel."

Max held the outstretched hand and Chloe helped her climb the trunk. "Wow Chloe! This is just sooooo beautiful." Inside the treehouse an old fashioned oil lamp flickered away in the corner. At the centre was a makeshift bed of pure white silk sheets and a blue duvet. The whole interior was garlanded with scented blue rose petals. "It's nowhere near as beautiful as you are. After you Angel." Chloe gestured towards the bed. Max hesitantly slid underneath the covers and waited for Chloe to join her. "You _are_ allowed to take off your dress now, you know." said Chloe as she slipped off her own dress and got into the bed beside Max.

"Er…okay. Max slowly removed her own dress and placed it next to the bed, ensuring that she remained covered by the bedding as much as possible. She turned to face Chloe who placed her arm on Max's bare back and pulled her closer. "Are you still okay Max?"

"Yeah. This is just so intense. I can't believe this is finally going to happen."

"I know. Me too. Seriously hardcore, huh? But don't stress – this will be amazing. I'll take good care of you. You know that. Are you absolutely sure you're ready for this Max?"

"I am. Definitely. Are you?"

"Hell yes! And that's putting it mildly. I want you _soooo_ badly."

"So we're both decided then. What are you waiting for?"

"Alright. Here goes." Chloe gently rolled the smaller girl onto her back and lay on top of her, holding herself up with her arms. Max's breathing became rapid and shallow. The two girls stared intently into each other's eyes. Chloe moved her head down so that she could whisper into her girlfriend's ear. "This is it Max. This is your last and final chance to back out. There's no going back after this. Are you totally sure that you want to give yourself to me?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes Max?"

"I'm yours. Take me to the stars. Make love to me."


	79. Intimacy

The two girls stared keenly into each other's eyes. It seemed as if time had come to a standstill – a moment stretched out so incredibly thin that the fabric of reality seemed to be tearing apart at the edges. Eventually Chloe broke the silence. "I…can't Max. I'm sorry. I just can't do it."

"Pleeeaaaase Chloe. I need you to do this." entreated Max.

"I can't do it because…I mean, I love you and everything…we're real close and all, but this is just too much. I'm real sorry. I just can't. It's not right."

"Chloe, I trust you. And only you. There's no one else."

"I know that. But this is majorly hardcore Max."

"I'm worried and frightened, Chloe. I never thought you, of all people, would refuse to help me. I thought I could always count on you."

"Frightened? Why? God Max, what on earth is the matter? What's wrong with you?" Chloe was concerned now.

"I'm bleeding. Lots. And it's scaring me. I'm too nervous to tell Mom - or go see a doctor."

Chloe burst out into sudden, relieved laughter.

"This isn't funny Chloe! I am so not happy with you right now. Stop laughing! Right this second!"

"Oh Maxo. I'm sorry for laughing, but stop worrying – you're perfectly fine."

"Fine? Of course I'm not fine. People don't bleed when they're 'fine'. Something is obviously wrong with me."

"Jeez! I can't believe that no one has had 'The Talk' with you. What the hell is wrong with your folks?"

"'The Talk'? What are you on about?"

"Oh…my…god. You are just so…are you really thirteen, or are you still three? Never mind. Max, you're bleeding because, um, you're starting to turn into a woman. It's perfectly normal and natural. You're not going to bleed to death or anything. You can stop worrying now."

"Ooooooh. Right. When will it stop?"

"When will what stop?"

"The bleeding, of course."

"It should only last a few days at the most."

"Cool. Thanks Chloe."

"At least now it won't come as a shock to you next time."

"Next time? What? It's going to happen again? What the hell!"

"Holy crap Maximus! Dude, I hella need to get you a book or something. Yes it's going to happen again. Every month or so. It's part of being a woman."

"I can't say I'm happy about that. And how do you know all this?"

"Because I've already been through it. Hang on." Chloe rummaged in her drawers and passed Max a small cardboard box and some panties. "Go to the bathroom and put one of these underneath your panties. It will help with the blood. Clean panties if you need them. Take a shower if you want to."

"Gross Chloe!"

"Not as gross as leaving a trail wherever you go. Now go on."

"Er. If you say so, I guess. Um, what _exactly_ do I do with it?"

"I _am not_ going to do it for you. There are instructions on the box. Go and sort yourself out. It's not that difficult."

"Chloe! These are leopard skin! I am so not wearing these! Get me a plain pair."

"Why not wear those? At least give them a try. Put them on and let your inner punk-rock girl come out. You can afford to take chances, whenever and whatever you want to try." Chloe paused for a second. "For example – I dare you to kiss me."

"What?" Max took a small, surprised step backwards.

"I double dare you – kiss me now."

There was a lengthy pause before Max managed to speak. "Sorry, not that easy."

"Oh, like I am? Just admit that you so want to but daren't because you're too frightened. I _know_ you thought about it."

"Yes, that's _exactly_ what I did. Now stop fooling around, clown. I want to know more about this puberty thing. This is serious, Chloe – it's not a time for jokes."

"Who said I was joking? How do you know I didn't really mean it?"

"Yeah. Sure. Right. Quit it Chloe. _I'm serious_."

"Okay okay. Chill out sister. I didn't intend to get you all worked up. Go take a cold shower. You never know - I might join you."

"Don't you ever stop? Knock it off Chloe! I'm so going to best-un-friend you if you carry on. This is hardcore for me. I need your advice and stuff. Not any more, alright?"

"Yawn. Boring. But alright. I'm sorry. I'm always here for you, you know that, and I'd love to help you. But I don't know everything, just what Mom told me. Perhaps you should ask your folks, seeming as they've obviously majorly dropped the ball on this one."

"No way! Pop would have kittens and Mom…well, _you know_ what she's like."

"Don't I just! Hmmm. What about my mom? I know she'd help you."

"I dunno Chloe. I mean, I love Joyce to bits and she's sorta like a cool mom, but…"

"Max, who else do you have?"

"…"

"Precisely. I'll have a word with her sometime if you want. I don't see as you have much choice. Do you?"

"Um. Not really, I guess. Erm. Okay. But not yet. I need some time to think."

"Cool. I won't say anything until you give the signal. Alright Cap'n?"

"Yeah. Thanks Chloe. You're awesome, you know that? What would I do without you?"

"I dunno, but at least we'll never have to find out, will we?"

"Nope. We're gonna be right by each other's side for all of time…except when I need to use the bathroom."

"Boo! Hiss! Max is no fun!"

"A lady needs some privacy, even from her BFF. Can I use your toothbrush?"

"Pffft! Why are you even asking? You will anyway."

"I know I will, but I was trying to be polite – something you know little about."

"It's waaaay too late for that, Maxo. If you're gonna use mine can I use yours?"

"Nope. Never. That is simply not allowed."

"Do you realise just how unfair that is?"

"Yep. But those are my terms – take them or leave them."

"You know, for a little mini-munchkin, you sure know how to lay the law down."

"It's the company I keep."


	80. Reborn

The words Max had just said to her poured into Chloe's mind like the sweetest, warmest treacle. She realised that she had been waiting her whole life for this one single moment – to hear Max say those words to her. And now that moment had finally arrived. Not that she had any lingering doubts anyway, but now she really _knew_ – Chloe had always been utterly in love with the person she was with right now. Max was _the one_. She always had been. Chloe could feel it. 'We're not two separate people – Mom was right – Max and me truly are two facets of one perfect being. And Max was so right too – this won't be sex. Not even close.' To Chloe, that word seemed incredibly terse, crude, shallow and blunt. It came nowhere close to describing what was about to happen between them. 'This is something so much deeper and more meaningful than that. This is the union of something that has been ripped asunder for far too long – a blissful melding of two souls into one. This is like _nothing_ I've ever felt before. How could I have possibly thought that I was in love back then? I have no idea what that was, but it certainly wasn't love. _This_ is love.' A terrifying but exhilarating realisation hit Chloe suddenly. 'Oh my god. I end here. Right here and now. Chloe Elizabeth Price dies tonight. And so does Max. This is the end of us both. There will be no more me, no more Max. There will just be _us_. We are about to be reborn – a beautiful butterfly emerging from its cocoon. Man, I think I'm going to faint.' Chloe drew some deep breaths to recover herself, then her lips left Max's ear and moved down to the side of the neck. She began to nibble gently at the skin there and the smaller girl angled her head to allow Chloe more freedom, moaning softly. Max's left hand came up and lovingly stroked Chloe's hair. "I love you Angel." breathed Chloe, the whisper caressing Max's freckled skin.

It took Max a while to respond – she was having trouble speaking. "…I…love you Chloe." she whispered back.

Chloe went from nibbling to the lightest of kisses, working her way around the front and downwards until she arrived at the chest. She gently licked the skin covering Max's sternum, starting at the neck and moving down to the bra, then returning back to the neck. Max held her head as far back as possible with her eyes half closed, breathing heavily. With her free hand she reached for Chloe's and held it in her own.

"Are you still okay Max?"

Max clenched the hand she was holding before nodding. "Don't stop." she uttered.

Chloe moved downwards with her tongue once more, going past the bra and trailing it all the way down to the navel. Once there she broke contact and looked up at her girlfriend's face. Max's eyes were fully closed now. She spread her legs slightly and raised the knees a little, before opening her eyes and looking at Chloe.

"Chloe, I said don't stop. What are you doing?"

"Just admiring the view. You are impossibly beautiful, you know that? I just can't believe that this is really happening. Max, this is my dream come true. I've wanted this for so long. But still, I'm not going to rush." said Chloe with the trace of a smile on her lips.

"Chloe. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." Max begged. She squeezed Chloe's hand even harder.

Max's earnest pleading sent what felt like brilliant blue sparks of vibrant electricity shooting up and down the full length of Chloe's spine. She could clearly sense Max's ardent state of arousal. 'This is the first time ever in her life that she's feeling this way. And it is for _me_. She wants _me_. Max is giving herself to me. _To me_. She really does love me. Oh man. This is heaven. I never want this to end.' Chloe bought Max's hand to her mouth and softly kissed it all over. She feathered Max's arm with her lips, starting with the inside of the wrist and then all the way up to the neck once again. Chloe then watched Max's face as she caressed her waist. Max's eyes flicked open once more and Chloe could see the raw intensity shining through them. Their lips met and Max immediately thrust her tongue into Chloe's mouth. Chloe responded in kind. 'Holy hell she's a damn good kisser!' thought Chloe, beginning to lose control herself.

Chloe broke away and made her way down Max's other arm, tantalising her lover by tickling the palm of her hand with her mouth. Chloe released the hand and focused on the waist. Still using just her lips, she caressed Max's side, causing the brown-haired girl to squirm. Max opened her legs yet wider – a clear signal to Chloe what she wished her to do. Chloe ran her tongue along the waistband, then gripped it in her teeth and pulled down slightly on one side. Max released a low moan, and her hand came down to Chloe's head once again. Chloe noticed the darker patch forming on the pure white underwear. 'If I'm not careful, this will be over far too quickly. I have to make sure she remembers this for the rest of her days – she deserves nothing less.' Chloe relinquished her hold on the underwear and stroked the inside of one thigh with her fingers whilst she slid her tongue down the inside of the other. Max groaned in frustration.

"Chloeeeeeeeeeeee!" she beseeched quietly.

Yet again galvanising jolts ran the full length of Chloe's body. She was trying hard to clamp down on her own arousal. 'I want this to be about her, not me. I can't lose it. Not yet. But it's so goddamn hard not to. Holy shit Max! How can you be so incredibly cute yet so astoundingly, amazingly hot at the same time? You are just so special. And you chose me. I am the luckiest person on the planet. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.' Chloe reached Max's feet. 'Jeez, even her feet are just so adorable. Max Caulfield, I treasure every single little bit of you.' Chloe showered both feet in tender kisses. Max writhed at the teasing pleasure. Chloe worked her way back up her lover's body, pausing at the panties again. She brushed her lips over the front of the moist white linen, causing Max to gasp and strain her hips upwards, eager for more contact. Chloe moved on further. The groan of impatience from the other girl was slightly louder this time. She lingered at the breasts briefly before again cherishing the sight of Max's simply beautiful face, and the look of unfettered bliss upon it. Their kiss was slower and deeper this time – the previous urgent passion had now been replaced by sweet and tender loving. They withdrew and were cast adrift in each other's eyes, slowly drowning together in a sea of devotion.

Finally one of them spoke. "Chloe, oh my god Chloe, I love you so much it hurts. I want this to go on forever. I never want to leave here – I never want to leave _you_. Ever again. You are perfect. I love you."

"I don't want it to end either, Angel. I finally know what true love is, Max. It's _you_. It's _us_. I'm not scared any more. Not in the slightest. We were always destined to be together. Everything I've been through – it was all worth it. _You_ are worth it. I would do anything for you, Max Caulfield. Anything at all."

"I wouldn't change anything about what I've endured either. It led me back here to you – right to this very moment. I wouldn't trade tonight for anything in the world. I would die for you, Chloe. A thousand times."

"Max, I would lay down my life for you as well, without hesitation. My universe begins and ends with you. It always has. It always will."

"Chloe, I'm no longer frightened. I want to become one with you. I want to give all of myself to you. Right now. I've been through so much to get here. I have waited for what seems like an eternity. Please don't make me wait any longer – I can't bear it _._ Unite us _._ Join us together. I want to be part of you. Make me yours forever. Take me. _Please._ "

Max's words didn't electrify Chloe this time – they melted her. "Yes. You're right. We've waited more than long enough. I'm yours too, Max. I give myself to you as well…is it alright if I take off your underwear now?"

"Oh god Chloe yes! Yesyesyes! A billion times yes!"

As they shared a lingering kiss, Chloe unclasped Max's bra with a single hand. Chloe couldn't restrain herself any longer. She lowered her lips over Max's chin, down her neck, kissing her all the time, and carried on going until she arrived at her lover's bosom. As Chloe caressed the tiny breasts with her lips, she slid one hand behind Max's back and ran it along her spine and over the linen covering the pert backside, occasionally squeezing gently. The brown-haired girl was quietly whimpering now. Max bought her legs up over the top of Chloe's and held onto the blue-haired girl's upper back with both hands. Chloe bought her hand around to the front and delicately stroked the moist fabric there with her index finger alone, barely applying any pressure at all, causing Max to gasp almost inaudibly. "Max, I love you so much." murmured Chloe.

"I love you too Chloe. Don't ever stop doing this to me."

Chloe inserted the tip of the finger behind the waistband and slid the garment down and over Max's feet. She ran her hand back up the slim leg until she reached the short hair that was now free of its covering. She skirted around the fringe with her fingers as she bought her head back upwards to Max's. She kissed the forehead, then each eyelid in turn, then the nose, before moving on to her lover's slightly open mouth. "Max, this is it. Are you sure you're ready Angel?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life, Chloe. I've never felt so freakin' awesome. Ever. _Don't you dare stop._ "

Chloe raised herself up to take in the sight of Max laid beneath her, then lowered herself down until her head was between Max's thighs, maintaining eye contact with Max all the way.

"Oh Chloe. You look so beautiful. Your hair. Your lips. Your face. Oh my god your eyes…" Max trailed off, lost for words. She ran her fingers through Chloe's bright blue hair.

"You should see yourself right now. You are the most perfectly gorgeous woman that has ever lived." Chloe placed her hands on Max's thighs and bought her mouth to the hair, before combing through it with her teeth. Max held her breath. Chloe's tongue emerged from between her lips and slowly entered her lover. Max suddenly exhaled, now breathing fast and shallow.

"Mmmmmmmm." Max was almost purring now. "Oh christ Chloe that feels sooooo great. What the hell are you doing to me? Oh my god!"

Chloe explored the inside of her girlfriend with a leisurely, smooth rhythm. 'Man, she tastes just as good as she looks. Hot damn Max, you're simply perfect in every single way.' Max was slowly writhing in pleasure now, her body automatically responding to her girlfriend's movements inside of her. Chloe gradually went deeper and deeper, steadily increasing the tempo, making Max squirm ever more. Max's moans become more frequent and louder.

"Oh god. What the…Chloe!"

Chloe could sense the pressure within her girlfriend rising. She relished the wonderful taste for as long as she dared to, eager to drink in as much of Max's pleasure as she could. She withdrew from inside of Max and inserted her fingers instead, the motion faster and more frenetic than before. Chloe now used her tongue to massage Max's most sensitive spot. The smaller girl's pelvis started to twitch and buck involuntarily.

"Oh g…C…..Ch…Chl…CHLOE!" Max's small hand suddenly clenched into the blue hair, gripping it tightly. "OH CHLOE! I LOVE YOU!" Chloe looked up at Max's face. Her head was thrown all the way back and her eyes were shut tight. Max was biting her lip on one side. "ffffffffffffffff…" Max lapsed into silence apart from the panting of sheer ecstasy. She relinquished her grip on Chloe's hair, flinging both arms backwards onto the pillow, completely abandoning herself to her girlfriend. Chloe continued to pleasure Max with her hand whilst she moved upwards so that she could admire Max's perfect face as she internally exploded with the utter elation and euphoria that Chloe was giving her. Chloe fell onto Max and kissed her passionately, exploring inside Max with her tongue just as she had elsewhere. Max wrapped both arms around Chloe's neck and her legs tightly over her back. Max erupted time and time again, her whole body jerking with spasm after spasm of pure pleasure. Chloe gave Max wave after wave of ecstasy until eventually they subsided. She kissed the smaller girl delicately and admired her face once more, before rolling off to one side.

"Max?"

"Hmmmm?" The faintest of smiles adorned her lips. Her eyes were still closed, but she looked far more relaxed now.

"How do you feel? Are you alright my Angel?"

An almost imperceptible nod was accompanied by two languorously raised thumbs.

"What's the matter? Can't you speak?"

Max gave a tiny shake of her head. She was still smiling.

"Awww. Bless you. I love you to bits beautiful."

Max slowly raised both thumbs again. Chloe drew the duvet back over them both and lovingly embraced the smaller girl. Max finally managed to whisper something. "Wowser!"

Chloe gazed upon Max with a heartfelt, tender and fond smile. "And that's precisely why I love you so goddamn much, Max Caulfield. You are just so incredibly, wonderfully, adorably cute."

Max rolled over to face Chloe, placed one arm over her waist, and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering - "Chloe, that was amazing. But I think I need to sleep now. Please hold me. Don't let me go. I love you Chloe."

"I love you too Max. Rest now my angel. I'll be right here by your side. Goodnight Angel. Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Love you more. My dreams will be sweet – they'll be of you, my beautiful butterfly. G'nite Chloe."

Outside, the whole tree was covered in a throng of blue butterflies lazily flapping their wings - a coruscating kaleidoscope in the deepest blue moonlight. The only sound was the faint whispering of their wings. The doe looked on from the centre of the glade before gracefully strolling away and dissipating into the shade under the trees.


	81. Love Across the Years

She kissed Max softly on the head. "Sweet dreams my Angel. I'll be back real soon." she whispered. Chloe donned her shoes before silently slipping out of the bedroom window. 'Time for some answers, Miss Butterfly.' She left the window open a fraction and quietly clambered down to the drive via her truck, before heading along the sidewalk at a leisurely pace. It was a beautiful night – peaceful and tranquil. Once she arrived at the clearing the doe was already waiting there for her, with the butterfly gracefully hovering in the air just above its head, twinkling in the blue moonlight. Chloe knelt before the doe and caressed its face with her own, her hands gently stroking the animal's back. Several minutes passed, then Chloe slowly and unsteadily rose to her feet.

"Man, that was intense…so your name is Elanor, is it? Well then, nice to meet you, I guess."

The doe responded by spreading its front legs apart and lowering its head and neck. It appeared to be bowing before the blue-haired girl. Then Elanor rose, turned and pawed at the ground briefly, before moving aside and staring at Chloe.

"You want me to dig? There?"

The doe bowed its head once.

"Okay. Cool." Chloe knelt back down and began to claw at the soft earth where the doe had. Almost immediately she felt her nails scrape against something metallic. She cleared away more damp soil and lifted up a small metal box. An engraving of a vivid blue butterfly covered the lid. She gently opened the lid. Inside were three plain brown envelopes. She recognised the handwriting straight away. She clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oh god!" She changed from kneeling to sitting. She sat for a while just staring at the top envelope. It had her name on it. She turned off her phone and picked up the envelope, hesitating before carefully opening it. She could see some white paper and a silver chain. Upon lifting the chain out she discovered it was a necklace featuring a blue butterfly, exactly the same as the one that was still floating above her. Her hands were shaking slightly now, so she placed the chain back into the envelope, took a deep breath, and removed the letter.

"Hello my most precious Princess. I love you very, very much. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want you to know that, before anything else. I love you Chloe. The three of us just got back from the lighthouse not long ago. I'll bet you can remember this day – you carved your names into the tree stump up there near your bench. It's been a wonderful day. Your mom is downstairs, conjuring up something fabulous as usual. As I'm writing this, I can hear you downstairs, gleefully giggling as you play with dear, sweet Max. Never have I heard such a sweeter, more angelic sound. You are magical and wonderful, and you always will be.

I'm sure I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know by now, but Max utterly adores you, Chloe - she loves you more than she loves herself. She would die for you. She loves you more than she loves anyone. This love will last the pair of you a lifetime…and beyond. Chloe, you may surround yourself with a myriad of valuable, beautiful, pretty things that you feel you simply can't part with, but always remember this, my sweetheart – there is only one true treasure in your life, a treasure that will always be yours, and that treasure is the small, brown-haired angel who has been right by your side for all of these years. She will do anything for you, and I mean absolutely _anything_. She will never abandon you, Chloe. _Never_. She lives and breathes only for _you_. She always has, and she always will. Do the same for her.

As I write, I know that you must be a grown woman now, not that wonderful little girl who has just this very second poked her head around the door for no other reason than to tell me how much she loves me. Chloe, my Princess, you simply melt my heart. I just told you, my beautiful little girl, how much I loved you, and I'll also tell you, my grown-up daughter reading this many years later, what I just told your younger self - I love you to the stars and back. Chloe, love is the _only_ thing that matters. As you're older now, I can tell you this - I know that you love Max just as much as she loves you. Don't let anyone or anything stand in the way of that love. Don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt Max. Don't be frightened or ashamed. There is nothing whatsoever wrong with true love, no matter who it is shared with. Max loves you, and you love her. Don't even try to deny it to yourself – you know that would be a lie, and you know that you will fail. _Tell her_ how you feel about her. Don't hesitate. Not even for a second. Every second that you wait is another second wasted, another second during which you could have been loving each other the way you were always destined to – deeply, passionately, devotedly and utterly without restraint. Lose yourselves in each other. You can make each other blissfully happy for the rest of your days. Max is the one and only love of your life, and you know it to the very bottom of your soul.

You will both need the rock-solid foundation of your love for each other in the times to come. That love will be tested. Some will try to destroy it – to rip you and Max apart, to break the special bond that ties you together. Stay with each other, be strong, trust and love each other as only you two can, and you have nothing to be afraid of - all attempts at tearing you asunder will fail. I will be there with you both to help as well, but you and Max must be there for each other. That is the most important thing of all. Give yourself to her, Chloe – all of yourself. Hold nothing back. Open yourself up to her totally. Join with her. Melt into each other. Be as one. Make yourselves utterly inseparable. Make the two halves into one glorious whole, and shine your light on the world – a light so beautiful, blue and bright that no darkness can withstand it.

As you've found this letter, you must already have met Elanor. She is here to help you as well. Listen to her, Chloe. She will never steer you wrong. I know her very well, and you can trust her as much as you trust me. I know everything, _my beautiful butterfly_. Yes, _everything_ , Chloe. Since the very day you were born, you've always been special. And I don't just mean your everyday sort of "special" like all children are to their parents. Chloe, you're always telling everyone how awesome you are. Well, you actually _are_ truly and genuinely awesome. I suspect that you've already begun to discover the truth in this. But there is much more for you yet to discover.

These things you are being given are a gift, Chloe, and you've certainly earned them – you've paid for them dearly. Max has paid a huge cost for them too, and so has your mom. I have paid as well. We've all had to make huge sacrifices, my angel, but trust me, it will all be worth it. You and Max will need these gifts. Arcadia Bay will need them. Arcadia Bay will need _you_. And you will need Max. She is your strength - you must realise that by now. A storm is coming, but don't be afraid – together, you and Max can weather it. You and Max can survive anything just so long as you stand together – as one.

Chloe, I know this will be awfully hard for you to comprehend, but all the things that have happened, they have happened for a reason. And my dear Chloe, that reason is _you_. I'm terribly sorry, but this was the only way. I simply had no other choice. One day you will understand. I wouldn't change a single thing _...and neither should you._ If it isn't already, it will soon be within your power to alter things as you see fit. Listen to Elanor, listen to Max, listen to your mom, listen to _yourself_ and you will know the right thing to do…but more importantly, you will know what _not_ to do, no matter how much you desire to do so. These gifts have been given to you to help, but take great care – they are a two-edged blade and cut both ways. They are very, very dangerous, Chloe, if used in the wrong way. They have been entrusted to _you_ , Chloe, _you and you alone_. I'm sure you'll repay that trust in the times to come. I believe in you. I gave up all that I am for you, my precious angel, and I know you'll make all of our sacrifices worth it. I know you'll make the right decisions – you're the only one who can.

My princess Chloe, remember this, and remember it well - I know that you've been in the dark for so long, but I've been right there with you the whole time. And so has Max. Neither of us will ever leave you. I have never left you. I'm still here with you now. I always have been. I'm right here by your side as you're reading this letter. Chloe, I was even with you that day at the lighthouse, in your darkest hour, when you needed me most of all. So don't ever despair – you are far from alone, and you have been given another chance. I know you'll use it well – go and become the amazing, awesome person you were always meant to be.

One more thing – you and Max used to say that you'd meet here at the tree fort in case of emergency. Remember that – nothing or no one can harm you here. There is nowhere safer than here in the whole of Oregon. This is our special place – but I guess you already know that too.

Well, I have to end here – your mom is calling me back downstairs. Take good care of yourself my Princess. Remember that I'm always by your side. You should go soon, too. Max will be on her way before long and she'll be worried about you…and maybe a little cross with you as well for sneaking out at night without her. Mini Mad Max at her finest. Go to her, Chloe…and never leave her.

P.S. You look great with blue hair – it really suits you. I'm not so sure about the tattoo, though.

P.P.S. I'm sure you remember what I said to you when you came back to me on the day you were born, but I just want you to know that I heard what you said as well. Every single word. I'll always remember that moment too, my beautiful butterfly. For eternity.

P.P.P.S. I won't say goodbye, as we're not parting. I'll just say, yet again, I love you so much my darling. So very, very much. Love, Daddy. xxxxxxxxxx"

The smell of his cologne filled the air around her. Her tears rained down onto the white paper sheets, sparkling in the blue moonlight as they fell. "Oh Daddy. I love you."


	82. The Love Letter

"Chloe, cut it out! I have to pee!" Max was giggling hysterically.

Chloe joined in with her friend and giggled loudly. "You know the score, Maxo - what are the magic words?"

"Shiver me timbers!"

"Uhuh. You missed something out."

"Chloeee! I can't say that now. Pleeeeease. I seriously am going to wet myself if you don't let me go."

"I suppose I could show a little mercy just this once, seeming as I love you. But I owe you one. Keep 'em peeled, Caulfield. Chloe Price always gets her girl."

"You're just wicked to me. And I love you too."

"You'd sure better do." Chloe gaze followed her friend as she walked away, then she leaned over the breakfast bar, raising her feet from the floor and idly swinging her legs side-to-side. "Mom, where's Dad? What's he doing?"

"He said he had some paperwork to go through before dinner. I think he's up in the bedroom. If you're going up, please tell him that dinner won't be too long."

"Cool. Thanks. I will do." Chloe bounded up the stairs three at a time and knocked on the door before opening it and poking her head into the room.

"Come on in, my precious Princess." said William with his head facing the window, wiping his face with his sleeve as he placed several sheets of white paper on the bedside cabinet, face down.

Chloe leapt on to the bed energetically and hugged her father tightly.

"Whoa there horsey!" laughed William, turning back around and wrapping both of his arms around his daughter.

"I just thought I'd give you a break from your boring paperwork. It's tickle time!"

"Oh no! The dreaded tickle monster is loose and on the rampage! Somebody please help me!"

Chloe tickled her father vigorously before hugging him again and kissing him on the cheek. "I love you Daddy."

William's already moist eyes began to well even more. "I love you too, my Princess. So very much. All the way to the stars…and back. For eternity. Never forget that."

"Ditto." Chloe kissed him again. "When are you coming back down? I miss you. What paperwork are you doing, anyway? Is it really that important? Can't it wait?"

"I'm sorry Chloe, but this particular letter can't wait, I'm afraid. Time waits for no man. Letters don't get any more important than this one I'm writing now, but I'll come down soon, I promise you sweetheart. I miss you too, my baby. I just have to finish writing the letter first."

"Now I'm intrigued. A very important, urgent letter? Who to? Anyone I know?"

"Yes, you know them very well, but that would be telling, wouldn't it?"

"Awwww Dad. Tell me. Pretty please."

"Nice try, but not this time beautiful. One day you'll know all about it, I promise. You'll just have to be patient. And you're being so terribly nosy. What's your name? Max Caulfield? Speaking of our little munchkin, is she staying here tonight, or shall I take her back after dinner?"

"She wants to stay here. And I want her to stay as well. It's been just the most perfect of days, and I never want it to end. Max is the best, most amazing friend ever. She's awesome – even more awesome than me. I want to be with her all the time - every day and every night."

William smiled affectionately. "That's so sweet. You're both awesome – the most wonderfully awesome girls in the whole wide world."

Max called up the stairs. "Chloe!"

"Your delightful other half requests your presence. Best not to keep her waiting. Go to her, Chloe."

"Okay." Chloe kissed William one last time. "Love you."

"Love you more…Chloe?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"Tell her. Tell Max."

"Tell Max what?"

"Tell her all of what you just told me. Tell her she's the best friend you've ever had. Tell her that you think she's awesome. Tell her that you never want to be apart from her. Tell her exactly how you feel about her. Tell her just how much you love her. Never stop telling her, Chloe."

"Er…okay."

"Tell your mom too. Every single day."

"Sure Daddy...are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, my angel. Don't you worry about me." said William, smiling.

"Chloe! Don't make me come up there!"

"I'm coming Maxo. Just a minute."

"I'm counting, Chloe Price!"

"Uhoh. It sounds like Mini Mad Max is getting impatient. I'd best shoot. Love you. Bye." Chloe bounded back down the stairs again.

"Not bye, my beautiful butterfly. I'm never leaving you." William said quietly. A single, lonely tear crept down his face. He wiped it away with his sleeve, took a deep breath, then picked up the letter once more.


	83. Her Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note - In this chapter I pay homage to a fellow author's work, So Far Gone. If you like my story, I'm sure you will enjoy hers as well. Max and Chloe are the two leads, and there are no mystical/supernatural/time travel elements. I am reading it and thoroughly enjoying it so far. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11577774/1/So-Far-Gone

Max awoke to the pleasant sensation of Chloe hugging her closely from behind. She lay still for a moment, then slowly turned around. She gazed lovingly at her girlfriend's face as she slept. 'She looks just so goddamn sweet and angelic when she's sleeping. Man, she's simply so immaculately beautiful, inside and out. And she's _my_ girlfriend. _Me_ \- plain, boring and shy Max Caulfield, somehow managed to steal the heart of the greatest, most wonderful person in Arcadia Bay…screw that, in the whole world. How in the hell? She's soooooo far out of my league…yet here she is lying next to me, holding me in her slender, gloriously decorated, loving arms. Last night, we made love with each other for the very first time. Chloe Elizabeth Price, this goddess, this absolutely fucking _perfect_ woman right here next to me, loved _me_. She wants to marry _me_. She wants to spend her whole life with _me_. Life doesn't get any better than this - I am just so freakin' lucky. And oh my fucking god did she love me! I thought I was going to literally explode. Each wave better, higher and more intense than the last. I lost count of how many times Chloe sent me to heaven. Ten? Twenty? More? I can still feel it – I can still feel her, like she's still inside of me. I wish she still was. Oh man, when her face was framed by my legs and she looked up at me. Those eyes…piercing blue portals right into her soul. And she was looking right at _me_. I could see the love in them – her love for me. I didn't need a camera to capture that moment – that beautiful image will stay with me forever. _She_ truly is awesome. Man, my legs still hurt from how hard I gripped her with them – I hope I didn't hurt her back. I just wanted her as deep as possible inside of me. Oh my god, her tongue! I don't know which felt better, when she was massaging me with it down there, or when she was kissing me as I erupted over and over again. And that taste! Was that me? In Chloe's mouth? I dunno, but man, it sure sent me wild. Damn Max you're seriously hardcore when you want to be! I never knew I could be like that. But Chloe always did know how to bring out the 'hella' side of me. She certainly did last night. Maxine Caulfield, you are a very bad girl! And so are you, Chloe Price! But don't you dare change. Not ever.'

Max stared at Chloe's face as she slowly breathed in and out. A hint of a smile graced the blue-haired girl's features as she slept. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about? Whatever it is, at least it's making her happy. Sweet dreams, my gorgeous goddess. God I love you Chloe Price. I could stare at your beautiful face forever and ever. I'm so far gone into you that I can never come back – I'm utterly lost in you…and I wouldn't have it any other way. Not long ago we were two friends tragically torn apart by the tempests of time, and now we are… _this_. Chloe and I are _lovers_. It's just too good to be true. Is all of this real? Am I still in that dark room, spaced out and dreaming? She's mine. She's _actually_ mine. _Chloe is mine_. And I'm hers. No, wait, that's not right. We don't belong to each other – we _are_ each other. I can feel it - we are finally woven together. We are finally complete. That gaping, bleeding, burning exit wound that opened when she was brutally ripped out of me has healed. We are back together, and our love for each other is stronger than it has ever been. We are one. Goddamn! I think I'm going to pass out.' Max breathed deeply for a while, then whispered softly – "Chloe Elizabeth Price, you could take your pick of just about anyone on the planet, but for some glorious, wonderful, divine, miraculous reason, you chose me. I will never stop being thankful for that until the day I die. And when I do eventually leave this world, I will do so right by your side. Chloe, I'll always be with you."

Chloe's eyes opened slowly. "Forever."

They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Then they kissed. There was no passion, no urgency, no ardent desire, merely graceful, sweet, tender love of the purest kind. Max stroked Chloe's hair with her fingers, unable to take her eyes away from her lover's. Not a word was spoken. Eventually Max broke the silence.

"Chloe?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Do you feel what I do – that we're so far gone into each other that we're not separate people any more? That we truly are _together_ , in every sense of the word? I can feel you, Chloe, deep inside of me. Your soul. Your heart. Everything. I can _feel_ your love within me. Please tell me that you feel the same."

"Max, I feel all of that and more. I am finally complete. I never would have believed it, but I think my wounds are healing…and that's all down to _you_ … _down to us."_

"I'm healing too, Chloe – because of _you_. I _know_ you're the one. I could search my whole life and never find anyone more awesomely wonderful, caring, kind and loving than you."

"There is someone truly perfect and more awesome than me - I found her. She's right here with me now. Max, I am utterly overwhelmed by your love for me. I'm drowning in you. You have a heart big enough to love the whole world, and you have chosen to give it to _me_ , forsaking all others. That makes me feel really special. Max, I am going to devote my whole life to being that person you want me to be."

"You don't need to – you already are the person that I want you to be. Just be _you_ , in all your glorious awesomeness. _You_ are the woman that I love, just as you are."

"I love you more."

"Doubt it…Chloe, I didn't hurt you, did I? I did get a bit carried away."

"Yeah, you sure did lose it Maxo. But you only hurt me a little. Nothing to worry about."

"I never want to hurt you, ever. I'm so sorry Chloe."

"Don't be sorry - it was great. _You_ were great. I'd be more concerned if you didn't react in that way. At least I know that I was giving you the pleasure that I intended to, that our first time together was magical."

"Chloe, 'magical' doesn't describe it. I never imagined that reaching paradise such as that was even possible. And you took me there over and over again. Chloe, I'll _never_ forget last night. I'll never forget you. I want us to love each other every single day. Forever and ever and ever."

"I could certainly go for that. Max Caulfield, you have yourself a deal." Chloe gave Max a loving kiss, then slid out from underneath the duvet.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Price?"

"Mom will have breakfast ready by now. And I have something for you."

"Get your gorgeous ass back in this bed right now. We aren't going _anywhere_ today."

"Ooooo. I like your thinking. It's a good job that I bought ample supplies then, isn't it?" said Chloe as she got back into the bed and straddled the smaller girl.

"Oh no you freakin' don't." said Max as she firmly but gently rolled Chloe on to her back and sat on top of her. "It's _my_ turn to go on top. I want to give you the same pleasure that you gave me last night."

"Fuck yes!"

"That's one way of putting it, I guess." said Max, smiling fondly at the woman beneath her. "That's my Chloe." Max fell on to her lover…and loved her.


	84. Unclean

Chloe reached over, extracted a cigarette from her jacket pocket, lit it, and lay there watching the smoke drift upwards into the evening air - hazy, ethereal wisps of blue gold in the setting sun. She inhaled the smoke deeply and slowly. Her eyes were completely unreadable as she stared into nothing. 'Well, that's that. What a fucking disaster.' she thought to herself as she vehemently stubbed out the cigarette on the ground next to her.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

"Huh? What?"

"You don't look very happy, that's all. Was it something I did?"

'Was it something you did?' Chloe thought angrily. _'Was it something you fucking did?_ Fuck me! What the fuck do you think, dickhead? You just took my virginity from me, and it was simply the most repugnant few minutes of my entire life so far. Your fucking leering, lecherous and grotesque face just inches from mine as you clumsily pounded away at me. I had to close my eyes and turn my head away. Those fucking gross noises you made as you finished off inside of me. I've never been more revolted by anything. I'm disgusted with myself. I just want to go home and scrub and scrub and scrub at myself until I feel clean again, but I know I'll never feel clean _ever again_. Why the fuck is everyone so fascinated by sex? This was just total shit! I should have just sorted myself out like I usually do. What the fuck was I thinking? I fucking hate myself. I fucking hate _him_. Man, I so want to punch him right now. I just gave my virginity away to someone I don't find attractive at all, someone I don't even care about. What the fuck is wrong with me? And it was utter crap! I am never going to forget this. I am never going to forget _him_ \- this fucking _thing_ lying next to me, looking at me with those moronic, puppy-dog eyes, waiting for me to answer his goddamn fucking idiotic question. I'm nothing but a worthless, cheap, lousy slut. Fuck this life! I wouldn't complain if I just died, right here and now. Life is shit, and it just keeps getting worse. Fuck it. Fuck everything! I want to die.'

"Chloe?"

"What?" she replied tersely as she hurriedly started to dress herself, angrily tossing her panties into the nearby undergrowth.

"I said are you okay? Um…you look cross. Are you angry with me or something?"

There was a lengthy pause before Chloe replied. "No. I'm not angry with _you_."

"You sure look it. Anyway, I just want to say thanks. That was awesome. You were awesome. I'm so glad that you were my first. Er, was this your first time too?"

"Yes." Chloe replied brusquely. She finished dressing and began to walk away down the slope.

"Chloe?"

"I have to go. What do you want now, Justin?" she replied irritably, her gaze remaining drawn out to sea, unable to look him in the eye.

"Er…you didn't enjoy it, did you?"

"What do you think? No, I did not enjoy it…Justin, I'm really sorry, but this was a huge mistake."

"Erm…well…I'm sorry too. But what about we try again sometime? We could, um, I don't know, go on a proper date or something. It might be better next time. I…I really like you Chloe."

She spun around suddenly and glared at him. "For fuck's sake Justin! Are you fucking deaf? Or just plain fucking stupid? Didn't you hear what I just fucking said? _This was nothing but a fucking massive mistake!_ Now just drop it. Don't force me to tell you how much I simply _hated_ what we just did. You don't want to hear it, and I don't want to have to tell you. Don't make me. It's over. We're over. I want to try and forget that this ever fucking happened. And if you so much as breathe a goddamn word about today to anyone I'll fucking castrate you, I swear to fucking god."

"Chloe, chill out. I'm really sorry if I've upset you – I didn't mean to. I won't tell a soul. I promise not to tell. Please don't be angry with me."

Chloe grimaced as she looked down at the pathetic, pleading figure lying on the ground beneath her, repulsed by the thought of what they had just done. Repulsed by him. But most of all she was repulsed by herself. After a while her countenance softened a little. "Look, I'm sorry Justin. It's not really you that I'm angry with. It's me. I'm furious with myself. I should never have done this. I'm sorry. I have to go. I need to be alone. I'm just going to walk away now. Don't say another word. And don't follow me." She turned and strode quickly down the slope through the trees. Her eyes glistened with the golden glint of the setting sun as they filled with tears.

* * *

 

The truck came to a stop sprawled diagonally across the drive. Chloe leapt out, slammed the door shut and entered the house, leaving the front door wide open.

"Hi Chloe. You're a little late today. I'll just serve up your dinner. It'll only be a few minutes." called Joyce from the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom. But can you leave it for now? I want to take a shower and stuff first." Chloe called back as she bounded up the stairs and went directly into her bedroom.

"Alright Princess. No problem. Take your time."

She tore off all of her clothing as fast as she could and threw it onto the floor before donning a T-shirt and shorts. She grabbed the garments from the floor, hurried back downstairs, and threw them into the trash. Chloe headed straight for the bathroom, turned the shower on full, stripped once more, and entered the cubicle. Not once did she look at herself in the mirror. As she frantically washed herself she tried to shut out the memories, but it was no good.

'What the fuck have I done? Why the fuck did I even do it? And what the fuck am I going to do now? Am I just going to spend the rest of my life sad, pathetic and alone, masturbating myself until the day I die? No boyfriend? No husband? No children? No family of my own? Ever. I may as well be dead. How can I not like men? I am a woman. Women like men, so how come I don't? What the fucking hell is wrong with me? Am I a freak of nature or something?'

She scrubbed at herself so fast and vigorously that it began to hurt her, but still she continued. Small rivulets of scarlet streamed down her legs. Spots of crimson rained down onto the pure white basin. Blood mingled with the water and formed a whirling vortex, spiralling down into the black hole at the centre. Eventually Chloe slid down the wall of the cubicle, her head bowed between her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her shins. The sound of the cascading water masked the sobbing.


	85. Purified

The two girls climaxed together, this final one slow, drawn-out and lingering, both of them shuddering against each other until eventually they both lay perfectly still, eyes closed, lost in quiet, sedate bliss. Max bought her hand up and caressed the brilliant-blue hair. She buried her head in Chloe's neck, for now content merely to rest on top of her girlfriend, breathing in Chloe's familiar scent through her small, freckled nose. The sound of quiet weeping broke the peaceful silence. Max could feel Chloe's chest hitch slightly with each sob. She raised her head and looked at her lover's face with concern.

"Chloe? Oh god Chloe. What's wrong? Is it me? Was it something I did?"

There was a lengthy pause before Chloe replied. "Yes. This is all because of you." she murmured in between sobs. Her eyes remained closed.

Max's eyes began to fill with tears now. "Chloe, I don't understand. What have I done? I thought we were both enjoying it. I thought you loved me. Please Chloe, tell me what I did wrong. I'll do anything to make it right. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

Chloe opened her eyes and gently stroked Max's lips. "I know Max. I know you would do anything for me. I know you love me. I know just _how much_ you love me. I can _feel_ it. That's why I'm crying. Oh Max." The last two words were a whisper that trailed off into silence.

"Chloe, please don't cry. Don't be sad. I want us both to be happy. This should be the most wonderful time of our lives, one that we'll remember forever. I don't want us to remember it like this. Please tell me how I can make this right."

"Max, Angel, my beautiful brown-haired goddess, _you already have_ made it right. You've made _everything_ right. That's why I'm crying. I'm crying because my heart is bursting. It's bursting with joy. It's bursting with _you_. It feels heavenly, but so much so that it's almost unbearable. Max, I'm crying because I never imagined I could ever feel like this, not ever. I'm crying because all of what we've both been through to get here doesn't matter. I'm crying because you were totally right – this _was_ my first time. I feel cleansed. I feel as pure as the gentle rain of spring. I never thought I would feel clean ever again. But you've purified me. I'm crying because I'm unbelievably, miraculously, wonderfully happy. I'm crying because you have washed away all of the pain from my life. I'm crying because, years ago, Mom told me that one day a light would find me and illuminate my whole world. And it has. That light is _you_. I'm crying because you, Max Caulfield, my Angel, have always been there with me, right by my side, just like my dad said. Max, we've never been apart, not even for a second. And we never will be. I remember absolutely everything now. But most of all I'm crying because, Max Caulfield, you love me, and I, Chloe Elizabeth Price, love you. With all of my heart. I always have. I always will."

"Oh Chloe. I'll always love you too." They kissed each other, sharing their pure love with each other. Max moved over to one side and caressed Chloe's waist with one hand and her hair with the other. They gazed deeply into each other's eyes. "Chloe?" Max whispered.

"Yes my perfect little Angel?"

"I'm going to make you a promise now. I want you to promise me the same."

"Anything for you Max. You know that."

"Chloe, I promise you that if we ever fall out with each other, if we ever have an argument, we won't let it fester. We won't drift apart, not even for a day. I promise you that I will meet you, come the very next midnight, right here, in the clearing, and I won't say a word. Not one. I'll just hug you. And kiss you. And love you. Please promise me that you will do the same."

Chloe delicately cupped Max's face with her hands. "Max, I promise you that I will meet you here and do exactly that, no matter what. I love you so much. Nothing will drive us apart – I won't let it. I will never stop loving you, Max Caulfield."

"I'll love you forever too…Chloe?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"You said you remember everything now. What do you remember?"

"When I saved you, when you were in hospital, you…you saved me first."

"What? How?"

"I was trapped, Max. I couldn't get to you. The monsters were going to devour us both. I didn't know what to do, and I was really scared…scared for you. I didn't want you to leave me…I didn't want you to…to die. I can't live without you. I don't even want to _imagine_ a world without you. That's not a world I can be in. I thought I'd failed you. But then you spoke to me – the very words you said to me years before. You told me to be strong, and you told me what to do. Then I drove all the monsters away and came to you. I saved you, but Max, you saved me first. Max, you saved us both."

Max stared at Chloe's face for a while, frowning slightly before her mien became one of sudden enlightenment. "Oh man. I remember! Chloe, I remember as well! I said to you 'What I say goes. My word is law.' Then you and the butterflies saved me from her. You came to me and said 'I love you. It's time to wake up now, my Angel. Come back to me."

"Come back to me." said Chloe, finishing the sentence in unison with her girlfriend. "And you did. You sure took your sweet-ass time about it, though." she said with a warm and tender smile.

"Trust you to say something like that. You sure are romantic, you know that, Price?"

"You know me. I'm your Chloe."

"Yes. Yes you certainly are. Never change."

"Deal. Anyway, you called the monsters 'her'. Why? Who did you mean?"

Max paused. "Chloe…the monsters…they were…are…my mom."

"Your mom? What the fuck? Why would your mom ever try and hurt you?"

"She didn't mean to hurt me, I think, not really…it's just that Mom, she, um…she doesn't…"

"What's the matter?"

"I hate saying this Chloe, but my mom, she's jealous. She's…she's jealous of _you_ , Chloe. Insanely jealous. She always has been. Chloe, she doesn't…there's no easy way to say this, so…she hates you, Chloe. She always has, since that very first day we met at the Whales. She hates you because I love you more than I do her. It was her idea to take me away from Arcadia Bay – to take me away from _you_. The jobs, the academy, my career, all of that was just smoke and mirrors, conjured up to try and conceal the dreadful truth - her only motive for tearing me away from home was _you_. She tried her absolute level best to keep us apart. She never answered your messages when I was asleep. I'm sorry Chloe. But she'll never do it again. _Never._ I swear on my life."

"Fuck! It was _her_! This is all because of _her_! All of this is _her_ goddamn fucking fault? The fucking complete and utter bit…I'm sorry Max. I shouldn't call your mom. But I'm just so fucking furious!"

"It's okay Chloe. I hate what she did too. So does my dad. Anyway, like I said, I love you far more than I do her. You are all that matters to me, not her. I don't care what she thinks. Not at all."

"Dude, you are just so awesome…oh man…she is so going to freak when she finds out about us. Fuckshit!"

"She might not Chloe. I already gave her a majorly hard time about all that she's done to us, and now she's resigned to the fact that she's never going to keep me away from you. I suspect that she could also see what I couldn't – that I loved you not just as a friend, but as a lot more than that. I'm not going to lie to you Chloe, she still doesn't like it...doesn't like you. But I simply don't care. I love you. That is the only thing that matters. She either gains another daughter, or loses the one she already has. It's her decision."

"You'd choose me over your mom?"

"Of course I would. I'd choose you over anyone. Chloe, you know how important you are to me."

"Oh Max. That makes me feel so special."

"Chloe, you _are_ special."

"So are you Max. What did I ever do to deserve you? So, um, when are we going to tell her? About us?"

"We?"

"Of course. We are one. You don't think I'd let you go through this alone, do you? Team Pricefield."

"Jeez. Thanks Chloe. I was really nervous about telling her, but not so much now. I'm glad you'll be there with me."

"Cool. So when do you want to do this?"

"I dunno. They are going to come visit me sometime soon, but I'm not sure when. I guess we can wait until then. At least we'll have some time to prepare ourselves."

"Can anyone prepare for something like that?"

"Er, no, not really. I guess not."

"Don't worry about it. I've got your back Max. Anyway, I should give you that thing now." Chloe reached into a pocket on the backpack and pulled out a brown envelope.

"You got me something else? Dude, I seriously owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Maxo. Besides, this isn't from me."

"Who's it from then?"

"Max, this is for you…from my dad." Chloe handed her the envelope.


	86. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Reaper" and "The Shepherd" are not intended as Mass Effect references, and will have no connection with their Mass Effect counterparts.

"Ray, it's nearly time."

"Time? Time for what? You don't mean…"

"Yes."

Ray paused before continuing "I need a drink. I imagine you would like one as well."

"Indeed I do. Why not? It's hardly going to be the death of me, is it now?"

"I suppose not. Are you sure that you want to do this? Isn't there any there any other way? Any other way at all?" said the bald man as he filled two glasses.

"No. You of all people should know that, Ray. This is the only way. I have to do this. For her. For the both of them. For the bay. For everyone. Ray, the Reaper _is_ coming. Coming _here_. Coming for _them_. And when it does arrive, it will stop at nothing – it will sweep aside everything before it to get to them. And I do mean _everything_. It is merciless and totally without remorse or pity. It cannot be reasoned with, and it is absolutely _terrifying_. I know. I have seen it. I have conversed with it. It has only one goal – to rip them apart and devour them. It will pursue this goal with a singularity of purpose that is truly horrific. It cares for nothing or no one – it will raze the whole bay if it has to. It _must_ be stopped. At all costs. This is bigger than all of us. There simply is no other way. Ray, we both knew this day would come eventually."

"I know, but now that it's actually here…"

"You have to be strong. I can't do this alone. I need you. I need the Lighthouse Boys. You must not falter. The Reaper certainly won't – it is purpose personified. But they won't either – the both of them will stay strong throughout it all. You know what you have to do. We've been over all of this so many times. We _can_ defeat it. We are not alone. The Shepherd is coming too. You can't have one without the other, just like you can't have the night without the day. The Reaper and the Shepherd, they are polarised – they give each other meaning. They give each other purpose. You _must_ find the Shepherd when it arrives – it is the key to everything."

"But how do I find it? What will I be looking for?"

"You will know when you see it. Trust me."

"Bill?"

"Yes Ray?"

"Why them? Why those two in particular? They've never done anything to anyone. They're so pure and innocent. How could anyone even _think_ about hurting them? It's just so cruel. Neither of them deserve this. Why has it singled them out?"

"The Reaper exists in a completely black void of total darkness, biding its time. Waiting. But it craves light. It feeds upon it. It is irrevocably drawn to it, and when any light encroaches into its world, it has an overpowering compulsion to extinguish it, to devour it. Their light is beaming out so brightly that it is outshining all others. It is like a supernova. It has _never_ seen one so bright, so brilliantly blue, and it simply cannot resist it, just as the sea can't resist the pull of the moon. And it is making a bee-line right for it, for _them_ , and it is approaching _fast. Very, very fast_. Once the light is gone, it can hide in the dark once again, unseen. The greatest trick it ever pulled is convincing the world that it doesn't exist. Then suddenly, without warning, _it is there -_ it reveals itself. It devours the light, and like that…it's gone. Back to the darkness. But this time is different – we know of it, and we know that it is coming. But it also knows that I know. We have been blessed - we are so lucky that we have this knowledge. But it hasn't come without a price, an _immense_ price, but it is worth it. Without this knowledge, we would already have lost. Before we even began. They would both already be lost."

"I need another drink. You?" William nodded. The amber liquid glowed a gorgeous golden colour as the setting sun streamed in through the window. "Why does it do this? Why does it hate them so much? Why does it hate us?"

"It doesn't hate. It simply has no concept of hate, or any other emotion. It only has _purpose_. I have felt it – I have been inside its mind. I still shudder at the cold, steely, emotionless, heartless, soulless, compelling _drive_ it is utterly overwhelmed by. It does what it does because it _must_. It cannot help itself – that is all it knows how to do, all it exists to do, its one and only reason for being. It only exists because it has to – everything _has_ to have a counterweight, a balancing force. It is a fundamental law of nature. It doesn't hate us – it doesn't even know of our existence. We are nothing to it. But now it is aware of _me_. It knows exactly who I am, and what I intend to do. It's wrong to say that it's frightened of me, but it knows the threat I pose to its purpose. It won't allow me to stop it. It _can't_ allow me to stop it. And I _cannot_ stop it. But I know someone who can."

"Who?"

"You'll discover that in time. Ray, if I told you now you would be in the very same mortal danger that I am in. Because of what I know, the Reaper seeks to annihilate me. It cannot allow me to continue. It cannot allow me to _be_. It sees me as a bright light as well. It is coming for me, Ray. It is coming for me first. _Right now._ I can feel its icy cold breath on the back of my neck. It's getting real close now. It's never going to leave me alone. I can never escape it – not here. There is only one path that leads me to safety, and it is a very difficult one to take, but take it I must – it is my only chance. I cannot stay here. I have to go before it arrives and puts an end to me. If it ends me, it ends them too. I am not going to allow that to happen. I will do _anything_ to save them. I have no choice but to go somewhere where it can't reach me, somewhere where there are those that can protect me from it. I either flee, or I die. I have no other option but to fly from it…for now."

* * *

"She's never leaving me."

"That makes two of us then. I won't be long girls. See you soon."

"Okay Daddy."

"Bye Uncle William."

William was about to close the door when he saw it. It was resting upon the hood of the car, looking directly at him. It was a shadow sparrow. He stood completely still, unable to move.

"Daddy?"

At the sound of his daughter's voice, he turned around and faced the two girls framed in the doorway, Max with her arm draped over the taller girl's shoulder and Chloe wrapping one of hers around Max's waist. William slapped his forehead. "I nearly forgot! What a doofus!" he exclaimed as he embraced them and kissed them both upon the forehead. "I love you Chloe. You'll always be my Princess. Forever. Max my little Munchkin, I love you just as much. You're my daughter too. Never forget that. Now get yourselves inside and make as much mess as possible before we get back." He smiled lovingly at them.

"Love you too Daddy."

"Me too, Uncle William. You're the best."

"You two are. I'll be back before you know it."

Chloe closed the door. William waited at the car for them to appear at the bedroom window. The sparrow alighted and flew up to the small roof just above the window, where two beautiful, smiling faces soon appeared. He blew them both a kiss and mouthed "I love you." Then he got into the car and drove away. Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke. "Elanor, I'm scared. For them. Please give them all the strength to get through this, to carry on without me. Please give them the strength to endure what they will have to face in the years to come. Please let them understand that I had to do this - for them. I love all three of you. And I always will." All too quickly he arrived at the store and saw his beloved waving at him. He composed himself, then whispered softly "I'm sorry my angel. I love you so much. I'll always be with you. Forever."


	87. I Want to Live

Max's sleep was broken by the sound of someone screaming in absolute terror. It was Chloe. She was thrashing about in the bed and her face was covered in clammy, feverish sweat. The sheet was soaked with it. Max tried to sooth her by caressing the blue hair.

"Shhhh. It's okay Chloe. It's just a bad dream. Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey."

Chloe's eyes abruptly snapped wide open, but they were unfocused and glazed over. Whatever Chloe was seeing, it certainly wasn't the brown-haired girl directly in front of her. Chloe was somewhere else. The abject fear in them was painful for Max to behold.

"Chloe. Everything's alright. It's me, Max. We're at our tree fort. You're safe. There's no one else here – just me and you."

Chloe scrambled backwards frantically, away from Max, her arms in front of her in a defensive position.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF ME! MAX! MOM! DADDY! HELP ME! IT'S HERE. IT'S COME FOR US…GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD. MAX! NO! OH GOD NO! PLEASE NO." She began to kick Max away with her legs. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU HORRIBLE BITCH!"

"Heyyyyy. Chloe, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. It's just me – your Max. Look at me." Chloe's screams merely intensified. "HEEEEELP! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE! PLEEEEEASE."

"Chloe, you're just having a nightmare. It's not real. Come on, wake up. Try and think about something nice. Do you remember how you used to tickle me until I swore? Shiver me timbers? Remember? You used to cover me in flour all the time too. Think of the doe. Think of Elanor. Try and see the beautiful butterfly. Come back to me Chloe. Everything's okay. I'm here. Right here. Your Maxo is here. Nobody is going to hurt you. I've got you. You're safe."

Chloe was hyperventilating now, unable to speak.

"Look at me. Breathe Chloe. Slow it down. Big deep breaths. Like me. Watch me. Breathe with me." Max moved forward and gently held her hands. "That's it. Nice and deep and slow."

Chloe's face gradually began to soften, the terror in her eyes slowly fading. Eventually they focused on Max.

"M….Ma…"

Max moved in closer and hugged her. Chloe curled up into a tight ball, burying herself into the smaller girl. "Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here. It was just a nightmare Chloe. A dream. You're awake now. There's just us here – just me and you. Relax." Nothing was said for several minutes. Max stroked the blue tresses as she felt the tension slowly dissipate from her girlfriend's body. Finally, Chloe unfurled herself and spoke.

"Max, I'm back. Oh Max, you're here. You're really here."

Chloe hugged the small brunette tightly.

"Of course I'm here. You don't think I'd go anywhere without you, do you? Chloe, what's going on? You totally freaked out."

"Max, I don't want you to panic, but I think we're in trouble. Real _bad_ trouble."

"Chloe, it was just a scary dream."

"No no. I wish that were true. This was much more than just a dream. I saw _it_. I could actually feel _it_. In the air, like weird electricity or something. All around us. Everywhere. Oh fuck this is real. It's real. Oh man this sucks. I should have known something bad was going to happen. It always does. I was an idiot to think that we could be so happy together and that the universe would just leave us alone. No, it wants its pound of flesh, as fucking usual. Well fuck you universe – eat shit and die. Why won't you leave us the hell alone? What did we ever do to you?"

"Come on take a breath, okay. You're starting to lose it again."

"Max, I'm not going crazy. You have to believe me. We can't let it happen. We have to stop it. We _must_."

"Stop it? Stop what? You're not making much sense. Calm down. Talk to me Chloe."

"Max, those things – those monsters?"

"Yeah. My mom, you mean?"

"I don't think that they are your mom. Or maybe your mom used to be part of it, or fed it somehow. No, that's not right. Or it used her. Or something. But not any more. I dunno. Shit, I'm confused. I keep getting things into focus for a split-second, then it blinds me again. It's trying to hide. From me. From us. It doesn't want to be seen. It doesn't want me to see what it's doing, but I know - it's trying to sneak up on us. It's coming Max. And it's coming _fast_. _It's coming for us._ I can feel it _._ I'm scared shitless, Max. So fucking scared."

"I'm scared too now Chloe. What is it? What is it going to do to us? Why does it want to get us?"

"I don't know what it is or why it's coming for us. I wish I did…but then again, I'm kinda glad that I don't. But I do know one thing – what it intends to do, its purpose. Max...it's coming to kill us. Me _and_ you."

"This is so messed up. Chloe, how are we going to stop it?"

"I don't know yet. But _we are_ going to find out. We're finally together after all these years, something I never thought would happen, and I _am not_ going down without a goddamn fight. For so long I wanted to die, but now _I want to live._ And by fuck am I going to fight to live. And if it thinks that I'm going to let it hurt you, it is hella fucking mistaken. Nobody hurts you. Not ever again."

"I'm not going to run away, Chloe. I'll stand by you, all the way to the very end. If we die, at least we die together."

"It's not going to come to that, Max. I promise you. We've both been through far too much to let it end now. This thing doesn't know just who the hell it's messing with, does it? And when we've won, we aren't hanging about. We're getting married as soon as we can. We'll have the wedding exactly how you want it – me in all the girly shit, the honeymoon in Paris and everything. You hella deserve it."

"I'll hold you to that, Price…Chloe?"

"Hmmm? Sorry, I was just day-dreaming."

"What are you not telling me?"

"I've told you all I know."

"No you have not. I _know_ you. You're keeping something back. I don't care how bad it is, I want you to tell me. No secrets."

"Please Max, don't."

"No. _You_ don't. I am prepared to die with you if necessary. The least you can do is be totally honest with me." Chloe looked away, anxiously biting her lip. Max placed her hand on Chloe's chin and gently forced her to look her in the eye again. "I mean it Chloe. Tell me. _Now_."

"Damn you Caulfield. Alright. There is something else I have to tell you – something hardcore. But before I do, don't worry – I am not going to let it happen. I swear. I'll protect you, no matter what it takes."

"For fuck's sake Chloe just freakin' tell me."

"Max…I…I…saw it get you. I saw you…get killed, Max. I saw you actually…die."


	88. Tears and Blood

Tears streamed down the blue-haired girl's cheeks. Max held Chloe's hands and kissed them away. "It's okay Chloe. Everything's going to be okay. It hasn't happened yet. And it's not going to. I'm never leaving you."

"I know, but it _has_ happened Max. It just happened for _me_. I was _there_ , and I couldn't stop it. I failed you. Max I'm so sorry. I was the one who dragged you back into all this shit. Nobody, especially you, should have to go through that. You have no idea what hell I went through to get back here. I can't let you die. You bought me back here and I can't lose you again. I won't."

"What do you mean, Chloe? What did you do? What _exactly_ happened?"

"I don't know Max. Man, my head is fucking throbbing. It's all drifting away, even as I'm talking to you now. You know how you wake up from a dream, and the memory of it begins to fade? It's sorta like that. Except this was no dream. In a few minutes, I probably won't remember any of it. Like I said, it keeps blinding me. It's really hard to remember anything. Every time I try to think about it, the thoughts just slip away, as if it doesn't want me to think about it. I feel like I'm trying to catch fog. It's trying to hide. But I'll never forget watching you die. _Never_. Max, it was just _horrible_. Please, don't make me describe it. Please Max. I can't. I love you, and just the thought of you dy…" Chloe broke down completely.

Max embraced her. "God Chloe. That must have been…that must have been awful for you, I'm…I'm so sorry that I asked you that. You've been through so much. I…I…"

"It was worse for you. But I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that it never happens. You have to believe me. I don't even care if I die. Without you, I'm dead anyway. Max, I can't live without you. And I don't want to. If it does kill you, it won't have to hunt me down any more – I'll just stop running. I'll let it kill me."

"Chloe, you've got to stop thinking that way. I'm not. Listen to me. This thing, whatever it is, has made a mistake – it's been found out. We know that it's coming. Its greatest weapon is the element of surprise, and it has lost it. We have the upper hand. We can beat it. The important thing is that we're together again. Right here and now. We aren't going to run from it – it's going to run from _us_. Together, we are going to send it straight back to whatever hell it crawled out of. With its tail between its goddamn legs. It is no match for us. Do you hear me? Chloe? Do you believe me?"

"I'll always believe you Max."

"And I'll always believe you Chloe, no matter what. Let's show this fucking thing just what us pirates are capable of. Amirite?"

"Yes. You're right. We'll stay together. And stay alive. _Both of us."_

"That's more like it. How long before it gets here? How long do we have?"

"I don't know exactly, but I think we've got some time at least."

"Good. So now we just need to figure out what to do. You're the butterfly – you have powers. They have to be the key. You can fly. You travelled through time once so mayb…"

"Not once Max. Twice. I've travelled through time _twice_. But I didn't do it. I was _taken_ there. Again. And I was pulled back. I have no control over it. None."

"What! Why didn't you tell me? Chloe!"

"I have told you. Haven't you been listening? I said that was no dream. It was _real_ Max. All too fucking real. It was the future. I was in the future. _Our_ future. I was actually _there_."

"Oh man. No wonder you freaked out. Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to be rough, but you need to think really hard about what happened. Was there anything that you saw that could help us? Does it have a weakness? Anything we can exploit when the time comes? Quick, before you forget."

Chloe's brow furrowed in concentration. "Fuck! Nothing. It's all drifting away. Fuckfuckfuck! You devious, slippery douchebag of a bastard. Don't you dare try to crawl away from me, asshole. I'm gonna get you, you fucker! I fucking promise you."

"Never mind. And chill out Chloe. Raging isn't going to help, is it? You need to calm down and think clearly. Do you have any other powers? Something you've forgotten? Think Chloe. Stop stumbling around in the dark."

"Sorry Max. I just hate the fucking thing. So fucking much. I just can't bear the thought of anyone hurting you."

"If we can't figure things out, then nobody will. There must be something. All this weird shit that's happened to us has got to be something to do with that thing. The butterfly, the doe, your dad, your powers. It all has to be connected somehow. We just need to join the dots. Like I said before, that day you jumped, you were saved for a reason. I said that reason was us, but now I think there's more to it than that - only _we_ can stop this thing. Me and you. Arcadia Bay needs us. And we need Arcadia Bay. It is our home. I know you can feel that. Think back Chloe. Something happened, long ago. You did something once – something awesome. What was it? Please try and remember Chloe. You have to."

"I don't know what you're talking abou…"

"Yes you do. Come on Chloe. You're beginning to remember. You know you can do this, don't you?"

"I think…I can't…damn it this hurts…it's…make me a star!"

"…me a star." Max finished the sentence with her.

"Oh man. My head. Jesus. Thanks Max. I couldn't have done that without you. But how the fuck did you know?"

"I didn't. Not until just now. You had to remember it, not me…Chloe…your nose…it's bleeding."

"Shit!"

Max grabbed a tissue and held it under Chloe's nose. "Not backwards. Tilt your head forwards. Dork."

"Your bedside manner could do with some work, Dr Caulfield."

"What about when I'm _in_ bed? How do I rate there?" said Max with a coy smile.

"Amazeballs!"

"You're not too bad yourself, Price."

"Thanks Caulfield. I think it's slowing down. Man, this fucking thing really doesn't want me to remember, does it?"

"No. It so does not. _But you did._ Do you realise what just happened? Do you know what we just did? We just beat it Chloe. It isn't invincible. But we are. We are awesome."

"Yes, we are. How'd you like them apples, fucker? You might have bloodied my nose, but we just bloodied yours too. Does it fucking hurt, douchebag? Bring it on you bastard **–** we're taking you down. Me and Max."

"Chloe?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm sure we'll win, but just in…"

"Now who's thinking negative?"

"No. I'm not thinking negative at all. But I just want you to know something."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Chloe, this time we've had together has been so special. I'll always remember it. If this thing does kill me, we'll always have this time together. It can't take that away from us. I can't be without you. If I had to face the rest of my life alone, I'd trade all of the days from this one until the day I died for these moments here with you. And if there is anything beyond this world, I'll wait there for you. I love you with all my heart Chloe."

"Oh Max."

"Let's not waste a single second of our time together. I love you. Love me. Let's love each other."


	89. Anyone But Her

Chloe found herself in darkness. A full moon hung in the sky like a giant, ominous, pale all-seeing eye. Just looking at it sent shivers all down her spine. The hulks of discarded vehicles possessed a sickly, dull sheen in places where they reflected the deeply unpleasant white moonlight. All else was darkness.

'The junkyard? What the fuck! How did I get here? What the hell is happening?' she thought to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a sudden momentary flash of bright blue light. She walked in the direction it had come from. It was the butterfly, fluttering in the chilly night air. It was flying away from her. It was leading her, taking her to…something. Chloe was filled with utter dread, but still she followed the momentary wisps of blue light. Then she saw it – the doe. It was standing in a forgotten and melancholy corner of the rusty graveyard - a small recessed cul-de-sac created by a haphazard heap of discarded signs. The doe was pawing at the ground, as if trying to dig a hole. It had marked out a perfect heart shape in the dirt. The butterfly descended and came to a stop right in the middle of the heart.

'Just _how in the fucking hell_ did I get here? Where was I before? Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me? Have I been here forever? Am I dead or something? Is this just a freakish death dream? A very realistic one. Did I actually die when I jumped? Is that what this is? Hell? Oh man this sucks. I'm so confused.' She realised that she wasn't breathing and started to panic until she realised she was merely holding her breath. 'Breathe Chloe. Just breathe. It feels like somewhere around midnight. Am I asleep? Am I dreaming? No…no I'm not. I _know_ I'm not. I don't know how I know, but I do…I just know. Shit, this is very real. Fuck this is seriously fucked-up.'

The doe simply stood and stared at the blue-haired girl. The butterfly rose up and rested upon the forehead of the doe. Once it knew that it had Chloe's attention, the doe shifted its gaze back to the heart on the ground, before turning its head back to Chloe. She had a malefic sense of foreboding, but Chloe had no idea why. Fear contracted around her heart, crushing it mercilessly. Her breathing became laboured.

Chloe had to force the words out of her tightening chest. "You want me to dig? There?"

The doe bowed its head once, and the butterfly slowly radiated a single pulse of blue light, which rippled the air as it moved through it.

"I don't want to. I'm scared. I don't want to know what's buried there. I want to wake up. Right now. Take me back. I want to go home. I don't want to be here. I don't want to do it. I want to go. I need Max. I love her so much. I want to see Max. I need to be with her. Please. Don't make me do this."

The doe glided forward and curled itself around Chloe's legs. Ripples of strange energy coursed throughout her body, pulsing and rippling to the very tips of her fingers. The doe then moved behind Chloe and gently nudged her forwards. Chloe couldn't help herself – it was as if someone else were in control of her body. She watched helplessly as she fell to her knees and began to claw at the soft earth. She suddenly noticed that on her finger was a silver ring she had never seen before. It was adorned with two intertwined hearts fashioned of diamonds, one of pure white, the other a brilliant blue.

'What in the fuck? Where did that come from? I don't have a ring like that. What is this? Just what the fuck is going on here?'

Almost immediately she felt her nails scrape against something that wasn't dirt. She cleared away more damp soil and saw the small, deathly pale, slightly-freckled hand. On one of the fingers was a ring. The ring was identical to the one Chloe herself was wearing.

"Oh no. Please no. Don't let this be real. Pleasepleasepleaseno."

She dug frantically, rapidly uncovering the wrist. Chloe suddenly stopped. Her arms fell down to her sides. The corpse was wearing three bracelets. Max's bracelets.

"Please no." Chloe fell backwards, sobbing uncontrollably, and scrambled away from the hole. "Max? Oh Max nono please not her. Anyone but her." She held her forehead in grief, her right arm wrapped tightly around her raised knees. "Max why? I loved her so much. How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?"

The doe and butterfly stood perfectly still as they shared in Chloe's heart-break. They gradually faded away, leaving the blue-haired girl all alone. Heart-wrenching, agonised crying emanated out into the night. The very air itself began to ripple rhythmically, in perfect time with each sob, each pulse stronger than the last. Chloe was far too gone in her pain to notice anything at all. There was one final, rippling pulse…and then Chloe was no longer in the junkyard.


	90. Not Her

"Well Maxo, as much as I would love for us to just stay here and bang each other's brains out forever, I think we need to get going. We've got shitloads of stuff to do…you know, because some douchebag thing is on the way to kill both of us, remember?"

"You know, you have an incredibly poetic way of phrasing things, Chloe Price. I much prefer 'making love'."

"What? Again? But we've only just finished. Jesus Max! You're a real sex-kitten now, aren't you? But what the hell - I'm definitely up for an encore. I'm still wet, and so are you – so let's go for it. My turn on top. Or…fuck yes! We can both use our tongues on each other – we haven't done that one yet. Just don't let one rip, okay? You're adorable and I love the taste of your come, but I draw the line at inhaling your ass gas."

"Ewwww Chloe! You are just sooooo gross sometimes."

"You love it really. Come on – fess up."

"I am so not having this conversation with you."

"Ooooo. So you're a woman of action, not words. I _like_ it. Now let's get our heads between our legs and drive each other wild."

"Oh god." Max breathed. "Quit it Chloe. You're turning me on again."

Chloe sidled closer to the small brunette and whispered into her ear. "Am I? Well, there's plenty of things we can do about that, aren't there?"

"Oh fuck Chloe." murmured Max breathlessly.

"Oh Max, I love it when you say 'fuck', especially like that, and with my name as well. Damn Max, that turns me on so fucking much. Fuck, I want you again. Right now." Chloe began to gently nibble on Max's earlobe. "Max?"

"Wh….what?"

"Say it. Please."

"Say what?"

"Say…'Chloe, fuck me. Fuck me now'. Pleeeease Max. Say it to me."

A prolonged silence stretched out between the two girls.

"I…I'm sorry Chloe. I don't think that I want to say that. It just…I dunno…Chloe, it makes me feel uncomfortable. I'm so sorry. You know that I love you and I would do anything for you. But talking like that…"

"Why not? We could both be dead and buried soon. And nobody else will hear you. Only me. And I want you to. So fucking much. It's no big deal. Please Max."

"Chloe. It _is_ a big deal. It's a big deal to _me_. You know me better than anyone. That's not who I am. I don't say things like that. Ever. And you know that I don't. I want to please you, I really do, but talking like that…talking…dirty…that _is_ what you're asking me to do, right?"

"…yeah…it is. I'm sorry. I know it's not really you…but Max…I so get off on it. A lot. It sends me crazy. And if _you_ did it…oh fuck - it's making me wet just thinking about you saying it. I'm so goddamn horny right now. Please Max. Do it. Say it. _For me_. I'll do anything you want me to. Pleeeeease."

Max nervously bit her lip as Chloe stared at her intently.

"Chloe…"

"Come on Max. Say it." Chloe said earnestly.

"Chloe…I'm not…trying to say it. I'm trying to…to say…I'm real sorry Chloe, but I just can't. I sort of want to…for you, but I just can't. It doesn't feel right. It feels so wrong. I don't want to. Please don't make me. Don't be angry with me. I love you and care about you. Please don't be mad."

A look of intense disappointment overtook Chloe's face. She rolled over and retrieved a ready-made joint from the pack. She lit it and inhaled deeply, before blowing out the blue smoke through pursed lips. "I'm not mad. I'm just…never mind. Forget I said anything. Come on. I'll smoke this, then we can get dressed and go. You can start getting dressed now if you want." Chloe went to the pack once more and tossed a small light-brown canvas bag onto Max's side of the bed. "There – clean underwear, new clothes and some stuff to freshen yourself up with."

Max lifted up the bag and placed it to one side. "You're angry with me. I can tell."

"I said I'm not. Now are you going to get dressed or what?"

"Chloe, _I know_ when you're lying to me. I would ask you to tell me the truth, but there's no need – I already know the truth. I can _feel_ it."

"You know what? Fine. You want the truth? Well you can have it. Yes. I'm angry with you. You just had to push it, didn't you? Happy now?"

"No I'm not. Why Chloe?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you angry with me?"

"Because you're just another person who shits all over me. Why does everybody in my life let me down? My dad gets killed. You bail on me for years. My mother gloms onto step-fucker. And now you won't even do this for me because you're so fucking repressed and uptight."

"That is just so cruel, wicked and unfair – to me, your dad, _and_ David and Joyce. Will you listen to yourself? Where did this come from all of a sudden? Nobody has let you down."

"Bullshit! Who hasn't? Fuck everybody!"

"Chloe! Stop this right now! I've told you over and over that I wouldn't change a thing about you. Your 'faults' are what make you _you_. _That_ is the woman I love. I love _you_. I thought that you felt the same way about me – I thought you loved me for who I am. But you're trying to make me into someone else. That's not right, and it's not going to work. Don't think that I don't know what's going on here."

"What the fucking hell are you on about?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Stop hiding things from me. Stop lying to me. It's _me_ you're talking to. You know that I can see right through you. Chloe, _I am not her._ And I never will be." Chloe looked as if she was about to retaliate, but then merely looked away, hiding her eyes from the woman lying next to her. "You can't even look me in the eyes, can you? Go on – look me straight in the face and tell me that I'm wrong. Tell me that it's not true." said Max in a firm tone. No words came from the other side of the bed. "You can't, can you?" asked Max. The sound of soft sobbing could be heard coming from the blue-haired girl. Eventually Chloe replied.

"No. No Max. I can't. I'm so sorry."


	91. What Hurts the Most

"So am I."

"Max..."

"Chloe, just shut up." Max's eyes were now glistening with fresh tears.

"Max, listen..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Max grabbed the canvas bag once more and threw it straight at Chloe. It rebounded off the older girl's hip and came to rest on the wooden planks nearby. "AND I DON'T WANT THESE EITHER! I BET THESE ARE HER CLOTHES. WELL? ARE THEY? DON'T JUST LAY THERE STARING AT ME LIKE AN IDIOT. ANSWER ME! NOW!"

"Max, calm dow..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU'VE DONE. WERE YOU THINKING OF HER WHILE YOU WERE DOING IT WITH ME? _ **WERE YOU?**_ "

"Listen, Max, I'm sorr..."

"YOU'RE SORRY? YOU'RE FUCKING _SORRY_? NOT HALF AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GOING TO BE. TRUST ME."

Chloe reached for Max's hand, but the smaller girl knocked it away forcefully.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN! GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF ME!"

"Max, please. Don't do this. It hurts. I love you. Please Max. Stop yelling at me. Sure, I deserve it - I know I've majorly screwed up, and that I'm just a broken, fucked-up mess, but you have to believe me when I say this – I really do love you. You're the only woman I've truly loved. I don't want us to end like this. Please can we at least _try_ to sort this out? Without yelling at each other? I know this is all my fault, and I deserve all you can throw at me, but Max, I do love you and I never want to lose you. I'll do anything to stay by your side. Please Max, this really hurts. You're hurting me."

" _I'm hurting you?_ My god! Just how hurt do you think I feel? How could you? How could you do this to me? To _me_ , Chloe? After all I've done to get back here to you?"

"Listen Max. Please don't lose it again. Can we just talk? Please?"

"What about? Her? The woman that you want me to be? Thanks, but no thanks."

"No. Not her. She doesn't matter. But _we_ do. I want to talk about _us_. Please Max."

"Okay, but I can't see how we can get past this. I really can't."

"Max, we have to at least try. We're worth that, aren't we? Can I...can I hold your hand? Please."

"No."

"But..."

"I agreed to talk. That's all. You are not touching me. Think yourself lucky that I'm even still here with you. Chl...I don't even want to say your name. Just looking at you is making me feel ill. Can you understand that? Have you any idea how I feel right now?"

"Yes Max. I do."

"Do you? Do you really? I don't think that you do. I'll tell you, shall I? I feel...violated. I feel dirty. Abused and ashamed. I feel like I've been defiled. I gave you my virginity as a gift...and you...you desecrated it. You stamped on it, tore it up into a thousand pieces, and threw it back in my face. All I want to do now is go back to the dorm and scrub and scrub at myself until I feel clean again, scrub so hard that I make myself bleed. But I know I'll never feel clean ever again. But you know the worst part, the part what hurts the most?"

"Max, Angel..."

"I don't want you to call me that. Stop it. I'm not your Angel. Not any more."

"But..."

"I haven't finished. The thing that hurts the most is that it was _you_. _You_ did this to me. I never thought you would, or could, do that to me. But you did. You've wounded me – deeply. More deeply than anyone else could ever have done. How could you do that to me?"

"I...I don't know. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe that. When I asked you to say that, I just...lost myself. I'm sorry. I should never have asked you to. I didn't love her, I know that now, and I don't want you to be like her, not really. If anything, the opposite is true. Max, I've finally realised that...the real truth is that I...I compare everyone to you. I always have. I can't help it. And no one comes anywhere close to you. No one at all. I'm a confused, fucked-up mess. But I will get better. I promise. I'll do it for _you_. When it all comes down to it, I want to be perfect. I want to be perfect for _you_. Please – give me another chance. It's not going to happen overnight, but I can't do it without you. I need you. Max, I _do_ love you just the way you are. Please believe me."

"I believe you."

"Oh thank god!" Chloe raised her hand and placed it upon Max's cheek. Max took hold of it, removing it from her face and placing it down on the duvet before letting go.

"No Chloe."

"What? I don't understand."

"I...I need time to think. Alone."

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong. We can't kiss and make up just like that. Not after this. I need some time. I've got a lot to think about, and so have you. I am going to get dressed and leave now. I need to be alone. Don't say another word. And don't follow me." Max quickly got dressed, kissed Chloe on the forehead, then left without a single word. Chloe was all alone once more.


	92. The Way

The steaming hot water rained down onto the small figure huddled in the corner of the shower tray, her head buried into her knees. Both of her arms were wrapped tightly around the slender shins. Every now and then, her whole body hitched. The noise of the cascading water masked the sound of her subdued sobbing. Out in the corridor, approaching laughter could be heard. The door opened and the owners of the mirth entered the bathroom.

"Man, I wish we could be there when the little bitch finds out that she's just a viral slut who set a tongue record on video. We'd stare straight into her eyes and watch the fucking whore crumble from the inside out. Then we'd both fuck her until she bleeds. Oh yeah, we'd make her wet alright – wetter than she's _ever_ been before. We'd make her scream so fucking loud that even _she_ would hear her cries of pain."

"Oh fuck. It's turning me on just _thinking_ about it. I want you again. Right fucking now. Fuck me. Right here."

"If you insist."

Max was forced to listen to the noises coming from other side of the shower curtain, far too nervous and embarrassed to even attempt getting out of there. For some reason she felt fear too – dread of what was on the other side of the all-too-thin barrier. Eventually the groans became screams of pleasure which gradually trailed off into silence. Then there was nothing at all until one of the voices broke the silence.

"Fuck that was so goddamn hot! Damn! So what now? Are we done here?"

"I think so. That should be enough…for now. Next we go and see _him_. Then we wait."

"Wait? What for?"

"What do you think? Her. We wait for her. It's only a matter of time."

"All this waiting is driving me nuts. I hope it'll be worth it. Come on then, let's bail."

"Hang on a sec. There's just one more little thing I want to do."

"Me too. So fucking much…can't we just do it now? I mean, we're here and everything. So is she. Just what the hell are we waiting for? A written invitation?"

"You know damn well that's not what I meant. And we've been over this so many goddamn times - we're waiting for the right time. If we did it now it would fuck up everything. I'm itching to do it just as much as you are, but we both have to be patient. Trust me - it _will_ be worth the wait. Now scan the perimeter…there. All done. Whaddya think?"

"You are such an _evil_ bitch. I love it!"

"You've seen nothing yet. Now let's get the fuck out of here before anyone sees us. We can't afford to get blown. Not yet."

The voices left and Max was all alone once more. She rapidly dried herself off and donned her nightshirt. She just wanted to get back to her room as soon as possible. Then she saw it.

"CHLOE IS A WHORE"

She tried to scrub the graffiti off the wall with her face towel, but to no effect. Hot tears of vehement frustration merged with the tears already pouring from her blue eyes. The door suddenly opened and brushed against her left shoulder. Max was incredibly relieved to see who had entered the bathroom.

"Oh Kate!" Max buried her head deep into Kate's shoulder, the tears an unstoppable flood now.

"Shhhhhh. It's alright Max. Everything is alright. Just relax."

Max gestured at the graffiti with one trembling arm. Kate's gaze followed it.

"We both know that simply is not true – Chloe is a wonderful person. Whoever did that is just mean and stupid. You should pay it no mind whatsoever. I'll have it removed in no time at all, don't you worry. You won't have to see it again. Now come on, let's get you somewhere more private. You poor thing."

Kate led Max around the corner and into her room. She guided the weeping girl to the bed, sat beside her and passed her a small box of tissues.

"'anks Kate." mumbled Max through the tears.

"I know that must have been upsetting for you to see, but there's more wrong with you than that, isn't there?"

Max nodded weakly. "Chloe and me…we…we had an argument. She…she….I can't…I just can't say it. Sorry."

"Max, you have nothing to apologise for. And you don't have to tell me anything. I already know."

"Wh…what? How?"

"I've just this minute returned from meeting Chloe."

"Chloe? How…how is she? Is she okay?"

"No, she is not okay. Not at all. You _know_ that she is about as far from okay as it is possible to get. You must be able to feel it. She is in the same state as you are – hurting and heartbroken."

"Do you think she might…that she could…"

"Do something silly?"

Max merely nodded. She couldn't bring herself to vocalise the words coursing through her mind.

"I rather think that depends entirely on you. What would be the point of me lying to you? You already know that it is the truth anyway, don't you?"

"Oh Kate, what am I going to do? I really love her but…"

"But what, Max? What else matters beyond love?"

"I…I don't know."

"Max, you _do_ know. You know better than anyone. Anyone except Chloe, that is. You know with every fibre of your being."

"But Kate, how do we get past this? I just can't see a way."

"I'm not really here to tell you what to do. But _I am_ here to help. Max, there is _always_ a way. You just have to search hard enough for it. If you can't see the way, then what is your sight to you except a distraction? If things are so utterly without light that you simply can't see anything, and you are stumbling around in the dark, then what good are your eyes? If all that you can see is confusing you, blinding you, disorienting you, then what is the best thing to do?"

"I…"

"If you can't see the way, close your eyes and _feel_ the way. Let her guide you. Do you understand now?"

"Yes Kate. I think I do."

"You _think_ you do?"

"No. I _know_ I do."

Max gave the other girl a curious stare. "Kate?"

"Yes Max?"

"There's something…about you. Something…strange."

"I have absolutely no idea what you mean."

"Who…what…are you? Are you…"

* * *

 

"Max? Are you alright? How do you feel?" asked Kate.

"I…don't…feel so super." Max noticed the bloodied tissue in Kate's hand. "Um. What happened? Is that _my_ blood?"

"You went blank for a moment there and you had a small nosebleed, but it has stopped now. I think the stress must have got to you. Do you feel any better now?"

"A little. Thanks for helping me. Just…give me a minute. Whatever happened has really messed with my head."

"Take as much time as you need. Just let me know when you feel that you will be alright with walking. Perhaps you should go to your room and lay down for a while. I think you need some peace and quiet. I'll keep an eye on you whilst you rest."

"Yeah. Thanks Kate. I do feel awful tired all of a sudden. You're so sweet and kind."

"Coming from someone as sweet and kind as you, that means a lot. Thank you Max."

"You're a great friend. I'm so glad I met you. I feel much better now. I should get going. Damn, I left my shower bag in the bathroom. I'll just have to go and get it."

"Are you sure you don't want me to fetch it for you?"

"It's okay Kate. I really do feel heaps better, and it's only around the corner. But thanks anyway."

"It is no problem at all. Oh, I nearly forgot. Chloe gave me this to pass on to you."

Kate handed Max a flash drive.

"Thanks Kate."

"You know where I am if you need me, and as I said, I'll watch over you as you sleep. I'll wait here until you return."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll only be a second." Max said as she walked toward the bathroom. She retrieved her bag then turned to leave, but paused before she reached the door, a puzzled look on her face.

The graffiti was gone.


	93. What If?

"There you go Franky boy - a thousand buckaronies. I already took my two-hundred."

"You shifted _all_ of it? Fuck Chloe! At this rate we'll be kickin' it in the Caribbean next year."

"Yup. I sure did. Am I just hella awesome or what? And here's those flyers you asked for. I only did ninety-something for now, but I can do as many more as you like. Whaddya reckon? Will they do?"

"Yeah. They're cool. Thanks Bulldog. I'll sort you out for these."

"No you won't. They're gratis - a favour. You've done me enough favours. Treat Pompy to something instead. Do they do cathouses for dogs? I'm sure he'd love to dip his wick into a sexy spaniel senorita. Anyway, once Max is fighting fit again and things have settled down, I'll see if she can work her magic with the design and shit – she loves doing this sorta crap and she's a lot better than I am at it. She's a great photographer, and she draws like a demon. You should see the picture she once drew of me. I'll have to show it you sometime. Frank, she's simply _amazing_."

"How is she? Okay? I wish I'd been there to stop him. She was lucky you were there."

"She's still a bit bruised and shit, but I'm looking after her. I'm just glad that she's safe with me and Mom now. No one is _ever_ going to hurt her again."

"I don't doubt it if she's got you around to protect her. I heard that you gave him a right kicking."

"He fucking deserved it. I'd have done a lot more as well if David hadn't stopped me. I just can't bear the thought of her coming to any harm. Nobody hurts her."

"'David'? What happened to 'Stepdouche'? You're not going soft on me in your old age, are you Bulldog? Should I start calling you 'Poodle' instead?"

"Frank?"

"Yeah. I know. Get fucked, right?"

"Give that man a ceegar."

"You really think a lot of her, don't you?"

"Max? Yeah. We go way back."

"Chloe?"

"Yep?"

"Max…she's the one, isn't she?"

"The one what?"

"She's the photographer you always talk about."

"Erm, yeah. She is."

"Chloe, what did she do to you? You never did tell me. What happened? Were you…more than friends?"

Chloe rose and took two beers from the fridge, passing one to Frank as she sat back down.

"Fuck Frank! You sure know how to ask _precisely_ the right questions. Don't beat about the bush, do you?"

"Sorry. It's cool if you don't want to talk about it. Joint?"

"Nah. Thanks man, but I'm good. I've got too much to do today. Gotta keep my head straight. But you go ahead, fill yer boots."

"Why thank you. I will. So, what's the deal? With you and Max, I mean?"

"I…dunno Frank. It's all so fucked-up. I just don't know what to think. We've always been best friends, ever since we were tiny tots. Then Max, she…she went away. That was real bad…for us both. Everything really fell apart after that. For me _and_ her."

"I can imagine. Has there…ever been _anything_ between you and her?"

"No. We're not…together. Never have been. We were just kids. Sure, we were very close, but there was nothing like, you know, _that_. Not until…"

"Go on."

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"You like her, don't you?"

Chloe stared into the top of the still full green bottle she was holding in her hands. "No. I don't."

"Yeah, right." said Frank sarcastically. "Pompidou, Auntie Chloe's lying her ass off again."

"I don't like her, Frank. I… _love_ her. I think…I think I always have. Just her and no one else. Ever. Not even Ra…her. But I didn't fully understand how I felt about Max until the other day."

"I fucking knew it!"

"What? How could _you_ know? You've never even met Max."

"Dammit Chloe. I didn't have to meet Max to know. When you and Ra…you know, you were…trying to change her into someone else, mould her into how you wanted her to be. All the time. It was so obvious. You've never been one for subtlety. I don't know whether she noticed, but I sure did. I just didn't know who the other person was. Until now."

Chloe twirled the bottle around with her left hand, gently stroking her lips with the other. "Fuck!"

"Light finally flicked on inside your head, has it?"

"Just a bit. Oh my fucking god!"

"Are you sure you don't want a pull?" said Frank as he offered her the lit joint.

Chloe took a single, deep draw then handed it back. "Oh man. This is so fucking hardcore."

"I'll bet. So…what are you going to do?"

"Not a fucking clue. I don't know whether Max feels the same way. She's so shy and shit. I'm scared to death that I'll ruin what we already have and push her away. What would you do?"

"Are you sure I'm the right person to be asking?"

"Why not? So what if you're not the nerdy type? I know you've got a different sort of smarts hidden away behind that trailer-trash front you show to everyone."

"Shhhh. Don't give away all my secrets."

"I promise not to tell. So what would you do if you were me?"

"Wash that blue shit out of my hair for starters."

"Very fucking funny. Come on Frank. Stop screwing about."

"Says her."

"I swear to fuck I'll open that door and tell the whole of Arcadia Bay that you're as soft as shit really."

"You got me. I'd tell her how I feel about her."

"You sound just like fucking Debbie."

"Who the fuck is Debbie when she's at home?"

"Doesn't matter. But what if I scare Max off? What if she runs away from me?"

"What if she doesn't?"


	94. Always Be My Angel

"Is everything alright Max? You look somewhat bewildered." asked Kate as Max appeared from around the corner.

"Yeah. I am a little. Kate, how long was I spaced-out for?"

"Only for a few seconds. Why do you ask?"

"The graffiti – it's not there any more."

"Samuel is very good at what he does."

"But he couldn't possibly have got rid of it in that short a time. It was permanent marker or something. He'd still be scrubbing at it now."

"He must have access to really good cleaning fluids."

"I suppose, but even so…"

"Max, the important thing is that it is no longer there. You won't have to look at it again, will you? The 'how' does not matter. Nor does the 'when'. You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. You have more important matters to concentrate on, do you not? Put that behind you. Forget it ever happened. It's history. Now let's get you tucked up in bed. You really do need a rest."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Kate?"

"Yes Max?"

"When you came back to the dorm, did you pass anyone leaving? Anyone at all?"

"No. Why? Has something happened?"

"There were some people in there, and they left shortly before you arrived. I just wondered who they were, that's all."

"I'm sorry Max. There was no one - not a living soul."

"Oh. Okay. But thanks anyway. I should really lie down. But I want to see what this is from Chloe first, though."

"Of course. I think that you should be alone when you watch that. But I'm not going anywhere until you wake. You will be perfectly fine here. And you know where I am if you need me."

"Kate, you've been so good to me. And Chloe. I just don't know how to thank you."

"Your beatific smile is all the thanks I need. Why don't you try and show me one? It will make you feel better. I guarantee it."

Max managed to smile weakly. Kate responded with one of her own.

"You see? How do you feel now?"

"Not quite super, but I do feel a little better. You have such a pretty, angelic smile."

"When it is as pretty and angelic as yours, I shall have something to boast about."

"You are so sweet."

"So are you. Now you really should go inside. And I must attend to Alice. She will be lost without me."

"Okay. Give her a munchy from me. And thanks for everything. See you later Kate."

"You certainly will. Sweet dreams Max."

As Max entered her room she caught a grey envelope on the floor with her toes, causing it to skid onto the rug in front of her.

'Jesus! Hasn't that creep got the message yet? If he carries on pestering me, and Chloe finds out...I don't want to be cruel, but he's got to stop. For his sake as much as mine.' Max ignored the envelope and sat down at the desk. She lifted the lid of her laptop and inserted the drive. It was a video file – "I love you Max"

"I love you too." she whispered with moist eyes.

Chloe's face appeared on the screen. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously just been crying.

"Max. Please watch this. Pleeeease. That's all I'm asking of you. I know I have absolutely no right to ask you for anything, but I just don't know what else to do. Please listen. I'm begging you. I'm really, really sorry. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you. If…if this is it…if you and me are over, then I understand. I don't blame you. Maybe you will be better off without me. But I want you to know something - the woman you're upset and angry with, I'm furious with her as well. Max, I _hate_ myself for what I did to you. But she won't we be here for ever…she's already fading away…because…the reason is…she won't exist any longer because of _you_. In just our short time together, you've already changed me so much. You've made me a better person, and I owe you everything for that. Thank you. I'll be there tonight, Max. I don't expect you to be there, not after today, but I'll wait for you anyway. I'll wait for the whole of the rest of my life for you. And beyond. Max, wherever I end up after this, I'll be waiting for you. I will always hope that maybe one day you'll come back to me. I know I don't deserve you, but the only person for me is you. No one else. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. _Anyone_. You are the most beautiful person in the world. I love you so much that your happiness matters to me above all else, and if…you can't find that happiness with me…if you can only get it with…someone else, then that's what you should do. I just want you to be happy. You matter a lot more than I do. Follow your dreams. Please don't forget about me. I love you Max. With all of my heart. I always have. I always will. You will always be my Angel. See you around."

"Oh Chloe. I love you."

A fine rain of teardrops showered down onto the keyboard.


	95. Visitors

A fine rain of teardrops showered down onto the keyboard.

She removed the flash drive and hung it around her neck, tucking it underneath her clothing, crying softly as she did so, before collapsing onto the bed. She clasped her teddy to her bosom and curled up into a small, tight ball.

'God I love her so much. So much that this is killing me. The pain is devouring me from the inside-out. I can feel it in my stomach. It feels like it's been brutally ripped out, leaving behind a fiery, burning ache that just won't go away. Why do they call it heart-ache? It's stomach-ache. Actual physical pain. What am I going to do? How can I make this right? _Can_ I make it right? Is there a way past this? If there is, I can't see it. I feel lost and utterly alone. All alone in the dark. Again. I can't go back to that. I just can't. Without her with me, I'll never make it. I know I won't. And I don't think she will either. I don't care about me, but her…I just can't bear the thought of anything happening to her. She so deserves to be happy, more than anyone. I wish she was. If there's anybody up there listening, please look after her.' She heard the doorbell ring, then the muffled sound of David talking to someone on the doorstep. Someone female. 'Please be Max. Pleasepleaseplease. Let it be her." She grabbed a handful of tissues from the box and hurriedly wiped her eyes and nose.

She heard the front door close, then David calling up to her.

"Chloe, you have a visitor."

"Okay. Coming. Who is it?" 'Please say it's Max. Ohgodplease."

"It's Kate. From Blackwell."

Chloe's heart sank into the floor beneath her. "Okay. I'm just changing. Gimme a minute." She quickly checked her face in the mirror. Her eyes were bright red and bloodshot. 'Fuck! They're going to know I've been crying. Shit!'

"Chloe?"

"Coming."

She tossed the tissues into the suitcase next to the bed, then left the room. She never noticed the blue jay basking in the sun on the window ledge outside.

"Your mom told me to ask y…have you been crying? What's the matter?"

"Just…girl stuff. It's no biggy. I'm…okay. Just…I'll be alright. But thanks anyway."

"Are you sure? I'm here for you if you need me. Anytime."

"Thanks David. But you can't help me. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"So long as you're sure. I have to leave for work now. But your mom should be back any minute." said David, lifting his cap from beside the door and placing it on his head.

"Cool. Laters."

"Bye. And take care. Ring me if you need anything."

"I will. You're gonna be late."

"Bye Kate." David called towards the lounge.

"Goodbye Mr Madsen."

"See you later girls."

Chloe closed the door behind him and hurried towards the lounge.

"Kate what's the matter? Is Max okay?" she asked anxiously.

"What do you think Chloe? Of course she's not okay. And neither are you. Are you?"

Chloe crumbled onto the couch. "Oh Kate. I fucked up. Bigtime. Max…I…I…sorry, I just can't. I always ruin everything. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Chloe, there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. You are simply _awesome_."

"Yeah, right. The last thing I feel today is awesome. What I did to Max…" Chloe broke down before she could finish.

Kate held her hand. "Shhhh. It's alright. Everything will be fine. You don't have to tell me anything. I know. I know everything."

"What? How?"

"I've just been with Max. She told me all about it. And now I'm here with you. I am here to help."

"But what can you do? This is all my fault. All of it. How can you help?"

"You would be surprised. And you have to stop blaming yourself. That is just self-destructive. Don't you think that you have spent long enough doing that? You have to be strong. You cannot crumble now. You are needed. Max needs you. You must not fail her. This is bigger than just you, Chloe. It is not just about you any longer."

"I know, but I'm weak. I'm not strong at all – not without her."

"That is precisely the reason why you have to stay with her. You need each other. All that the both of you have endured, has that been for nothing?"

"No. Of course it hasn't. I'd die for her. In a heartbeat. But I don't know what to do. I don't know how to make this right. What do I do?"

"Just be there tonight, like you promised her. Be there waiting for her. When the time comes, you will know exactly what to do. Let her guide you."

"But Kate, what if she doesn't want me any more? What if we're over? What if she doesn't come?"

"She _will_ be there. Trust me. She will keep her promise to you. She kept the one before, and she will keep this one. You should keep yours too." Kate went silent for a moment, tilting her head as if straining to hear something faint and faraway. "I would love to stay longer, but I have to go now. If you need me I shall be at the dorm, but it is probably for the best if you call me first. You have my number. Call me any time. Take care Chloe."

"Thanks Kate." Chloe removed the flash drive from around her neck and passed it to the other girl. "Can you please give this to Max for me? I would go there myself but…"

"Of course. And you should stay well away from Blackwell – no good would come of it if you were to be there today. Now I really _must_ be going. I am out of time."

* * *

 

As Kate hurried towards the girl's dormitory, two figures emerged from the doorway, arm-in-arm and laughing happily. At the sight of Kate they instantly stopped dead in their tracks. They were laughing no more.

" _You?"_ the taller of the pair said quietly, barely more than a whisper.

"Yes. _Me_."


	96. Birthday Girl

"Wakey wakey birthday girl." whispered Rachel, caressing Chloe's bare stomach with her hand.

"Mmmmmmmm. I love waking up and seeing your beautiful face. Hearing your voice. Feeling you next to me." Chloe buried her head into Rachel's neck. "You smell absolutely gorgeous. Fuck. I love you Rach."

"I'll bet you do, considering just how fucking _hot_ I am. So, what do you want to do today?"

"What do you think? You. All day long." Chloe wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck and kissed her passionately, entwining their tongues together. Chloe moaned softly.

"Isn't that what we did yesterday? And the day before that?" replied Rachel with a smirk.

"Like you just said - you're fucking hot. I can't help myself. Oh god Rach. I want to get my tongue inside you so fucking bad. Let's get in the shower."

"Sure, but you'll have to try and restrain yourself today. I want us to go out and drive somewhere later on."

"Where?"

"Any-fucking-where. Anywhere except here. This dump is at the ass-end of nowhere. I want bright lights, big city, shit like that. It _is_ your birthday. Let's go get wasted and have some _fun_."

"Cool. I'm game. I'll ring Frank and we can all fuck off somewhere in the RV. I can just see us heading down the coast to Big Sur and beyond."

"Yeah, we'd be tearing up the highway. And you'd probably want me to lick you out while you're driving again. How we all didn't get killed last time I haven't a fucking clue. Have you got some sort of death-wish or something?"

"Not any more. So? You up for it then or what?"

"I'm always up for it. You know me."

"You know damn well that's not what I meant. Bad girl!"

"Bad girl? You love it. And you've seen nothing yet. But we'll have to save the road trip for another time. I want you all to myself today. Just you and me in the truck. Portland, I reckon. Well?"

"Sure. Why the fuck not? We can go shopping and shit. You can get me my present while we're there."

"I already got it. I have it right here."

"Hand it over then, tease."

"Only if you say 'pretty please?' in that adorable way of yours."

Chloe made a mock pleading gesture with her hands. "Pretty please, sexy?"

"How can I resist you? Here you go." Rachel produced a grey envelope from under her pillow.

"What's this?"

"Open it and find out."

"Oh man. Sparklehorse at the Rose Quarter! Tonight? Rach, you're the best fucking girlfriend ever! I love you so fuckin' much right now."

"Front row. Ready for the mosh pit? And a top-dog hotel for the night too. I even managed to get the penthouse suite. Silk sheets, champagne, the works. Not too bad eh?"

"Oh fuck! Silk sheets. Mmmmmm. I am going to ravish you on top of them all fucking night long."

"No complaints here."

"Rach?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can we buy you some new clothes today?"

"New rags? Why? What the hell is wrong with the ones I've already got?"

"Nothing. You look sexy as fuck in just about anything you wear. But I was thinking that you could…sorta…dress up for me. You know, as a special birthday treat."

"Ooooo. I _like_ it. So who do you want me to be? A naughty schoolgirl? French maid? A cop? Burlesque whore? Nymphomaniac nurse? Goth vamp? Name your poison – I'm up for anything."

"They all sound as hot as fuck…but I was thinking something more like…I dunno…something a bit more _hipster_."

"Hipster? Not exactly what I'd think of as hot, but sure – whatever gets your juices flowing. You pick the gear out, and I'll put it on for you. But only on one condition."

"Cool. Anything you like. Just name your price…pun unintended."

"If I am to be your hipster dork plaything, you have to promise me that you're going to screw me all night. No rest for the wicked."

"Deal. Like we weren't going to anyway."

"Well then sexy, happy birthday to you. I am going to _destroy_ you. I'm gonna make you scream. I'm going to make you wetter than you've _ever_ been before. When I've finished with you, you won't even be able to walk."

"Oh I fucking hope so. Fuck. It's turning me on just _thinking_ about it. Oh Rach. Fuck me. In the shower. Right fucking _now_."

"If you insist, birthday girl."


	97. Follow Your Dreams

The doe walks gracefully up the trail towards the lighthouse, shimmering in the dappled rays of afternoon sunlight streaming through the trees. Max follows after. She can hear the surf pounding on the rocks below, the sound mixing with that of the forest. As Max reaches the top she sees that the doe is waiting for her. The butterfly rests in the centre of the forehead, gracefully flapping its wings. The surrounding air seems to ripple with each beat. She reaches out her hand towards the doe. As her fingers make contact, she notices the ring – two intertwined diamond hearts, one pure white, the other a beautiful, brilliant blue. Hanging around her neck is Chloe's bullet necklace. The doe from the necklace Chloe gave Max on her tenth birthday is now attached to a bracelet upon her wrist. She is wearing a short but elegant black dress. The butterfly slowly flutters towards Max and lands on her chest, directly above her heart. The doe glides forward and entwines itself around her legs. Everything goes black.

The darkness gradually fades away, slowly forming an oval shape. A preacher slowly appears at the centre. A small chapel. The preacher is of slim build and also dressed entirely in black. Pure black ripples emanate from his body, blending with the black ellipse that surrounds him. He stands there utterly motionless, as if he were frozen in time. The preacher stares directly at Max, his bespectacled eyes as paralysed as the rest of him. The top of his head is completely bald, but there is light grey hair just above the ears, continuing around to the back of his head. The scene ripples out of sight.

Another chapel. Another preacher. And Chloe. A different Chloe. A stunningly beautiful Chloe. She is wearing an off-the-shoulder dress which matches the colour of her hair perfectly. Pure silver feathers hang from her ears. Around her slim neck is a pretty silver heart-shaped yin yang pendant. Max herself is wearing a pure white wedding dress, veil and opera gloves. She delicately slides a blue-banded silver ring onto Chloe's finger. They share a loving kiss.

Ripple.

David. Weeping. Joyce holding his hands and kissing his eyes softly before embracing him.

Ripple.

A small young boy Max doesn't recognise. A freckled face and short, strawberry-blonde hair. A skateboard lays at rest on the ground between his feet. He is bent forward, hands on his knees and laughing hysterically.

Ripple.

On the beach. Angry black clouds. Rain. Thunder. Lightning. Max can feel tiny little needle-pricks stinging her face as the fierce sea hurls droplets of fury at her. A dark grey wall of…something on the horizon. Then a minute speck. Coming this way. Fast. Making a bee-line straight for her. A bolt of lightning streaks down from the clouds above, tearing the air asunder as it descends at ferocious speed. It strikes the shallow sea directly in front of her.

Flash. Ripple.

Chloe again. With Rachel. Playing darts inside what looks like a small, cinder-block hut. In Chloe's truck, laughing raucously. At the lighthouse with Frank and another girl. The four of them littered around a blazing camp fire, the yellow light flickering on their faces. Chloe lying down with her head resting in Rachel's lap. Rachel stroking the blue hair as Chloe blows a smoke ring. It slowly drifts up into the cool night air, framing the full moon in a perfect circle before dissipating into nothingness. Rachel's face. She is furious. In Chloe's bedroom. Sitting on the bed. Rachel suddenly throws something at the wall. Chloe and Rachel kissing. Rachel holds out her arm and takes a photograph with William's camera.

Flash. Ripple.

Chloe's face. In another bedroom. This one dimly lit. Chloe's eyes flutter open as she wakes, bleary-eyed and confused. A bare arm drapes itself around her neck. The arm belongs to Rachel. Then…Max tries to screw her eyes closed, but it is impossible. She is forced to watch. Everything.

Ripple.

The dark room. Strapped down to the bed. Really hard to see. What could be the outline of a couch. Is that someone sitting on it? Sitting there perfectly still. Not moving. Two incredibly faint points of light. Eyes? Just watching her. Looking right at her. Max whimpers. A sudden, blinding light.

Ripple.

William. On his bed. Writing.

Ripple.

Max enters the dorm corridor. It is dark except for the light from the candles littering the floor along the edges. A figure stands in the gloom at the far end, head bowed. Hands held to the chest, as if praying. They suddenly charge straight at Max, head still facing the floor…

Ripple.

Chloe flying. No. She isn't flying. She is falling.

Ripple.

David. With a gun. Running. Shooting. Shouting. A figure follows behind, also running. An explosion. David looks over his shoulder. He screams.

Ripple.

Chloe. Sitting down, huddled against the cold. Surrounded by tree trunks. Scenery passes by. Sitting at a picnic table. A pack placed in front of her. Drinking soda from a can. She suddenly picks up the pack and runs away. Soda streams down. Tears stream down. Sitting on the beach with Frank. Chloe brings a hand to her face and wipes away a lonely, golden tear. They bring their bottles together. At home. In her bedroom. Throwing something at David. David staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Tears in his eyes.

Ripple.

William. In the lighthouse hut. Standing at the head of a large table. Figures seated around the table. A toast. They all raise their glasses. Blackwell. With Wells. In the office. Drinking whiskey. Now he is at home…in the hallway…walking out the door…Joyce dropping a bag of chocolate chips…

Ripple.

An old barn. Thin beams of evening sunlight leak in through gaps between the boards, illuminating motes of dust drifting lazily in the air. Straw covers the floor. The long-forgotten hulk of a rusty old tractor looms from the dusky shadows in one corner. An owl sleeps perched on a rafter high overhead. A wooden chair in the centre of the floor. Someone strapped to it. A bag over their head. The captive is shaking with fear and sobbing. A dark patch of wet straw underneath the chair. A menacing figure wearing a white hockey mask bends over the trembling victim. Removes the bag…

Ripple.

William's old barbecue in the garden. Cold, grey, dead ashes lie in the bottom.

Ripple.

Chloe in the clearing at night. On her knees. Digging. A small box. Chloe somewhere else. In the dark. On her knees. Digging. She falls backwards and frantically scrambles away. She holds her head with one hand, and wraps the other tightly around her knees. Pain. Sobs. Agony. Grief.

Ripple.

Kate. Smiling. A golden smile. Holding out her hand. A small group of silhouettes some distance behind her, a pure, brilliant golden light streaming out from behind them. Max cannot see their faces, but knows that they are smiling. Smiling at her.

"Come Max. It's time." says Kate. Even her words are golden.

The world starts to disintegrate around her. The golden light is replaced by blood-red embers, which rapidly spread out and merge together. Burning everything.

"Max. It's time. Time to wake up."

Max opens her eyes. Kate is sitting on the bed beside her, smiling, a hand tenderly placed upon Max's forearm. Watching over her as she dreamed.


	98. Dreamers

"Max. Come on slowpoke, wake up. It's time to go." said Chloe as she bounced onto the bed. Max sluggishly stirred to life, looking bleary-eyed and confused. She slowly stretched her arms above her head before laying them down upon her stomach. Chloe rested on her side, supporting her head with one arm as she gazed adoringly at the young girl beside her. "I love watching you wake up. You're so damn cute."

"Me? Cute? First thing in the morning? I seriously doubt it. I think you should have your eyes tested."

Chloe leaned over and placed a sweet kiss in the centre of the other girl's forehead. "You have absolutely no idea just how goddamn adorable you are, do you? That just makes you even cuter."

"If you say so, Price."

"I do. Stay right there for a second. Just like that. Don't move a muscle." Chloe quickly grabbed the camera from the floor and took a photo of her friend before she could hide herself underneath the covers.

"Chloe! I must look a right mess! Don't you dare show that to anyone. Ever."

"No chance. This one is just for _us_ \- our memory. You won't be twelve forever, you know."

"I wish I could be. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. You're the best friend ever. I wish our childhood never had to end."

"Me too. But I wonder what we'll be like five years from now - when we're grown-ups. In my mind I'm gonna be a rock star or something cool and awesome like that. I wanna really _live_ before I die."

"I'm sure that you do. But don't you ever die on me. That simply is not allowed. I never want to be Priceless…"

"Groan."

"Shut up! Like you never say it! Anyway, I can just picture you as a rock chick thrashing about on stage with a guitar. Or going crazy on the drums."

"Yeah. Damn right Maxo. That would be uber-cool. I'd thrash the place. What do you think you'll be doing then?"

"I dunno. I'd like to be a photographer, obviously, but I imagine so many things."

"What sort of things? Boys, I bet."

"Yeah, right. I don't even think about stuff like that, and you know I don't. Stop teasing me. I'd like a lovely cottage with a beautiful garden where I could grow stuff. Daffodils and tulips. I love those. They're so pretty. And I'd grow vegetables too – my little babies which I could watch over. A pet doggy - something small and cute. But I'd like to travel the world as well. I've always wanted to go to Paris. A long cruise on an ocean liner. Lazing on the deck with a good book. Sun-drenched paradise beaches. Swimming in the clear blue sea. Visiting art galleries and exhibitions all over the place. Cities with great architecture. Hiking in places with gorgeous scenery so I could take lots of photos."

"You are such a dreamer. That's really sweet. But all that and no one to share it with? No husband? Kids? No family? Sounds hella lonely."

"Of course I wouldn't be alone. I wouldn't dare do things like that by myself – you would be there with me. I'd share it all with _you_. You don't think I'd go anywhere without you, do you? I need you. And I'm never leaving you."

"I'll hold you to that, Caulfield."

"Cool, but in return I want front row seats to your concerts, VIP treatment, the works."

"Screw that! You're gonna be right there on stage next to me. You can play the guitar."

"You what! Are you cereal? _Me?_ On stage? In front of lots of people all looking at me? That is soooooo not happening. I'll stay out of sight in the wings, thank you very much."

"Stop being so goddamn shy and nervous. Max, you're _amazing_. They would all bow before you."

"That makes it sound even worse. I'd just _die_ of embarrassment…Chloe, what about you? Do you ever wonder about having kids and stuff?"

"Nah. I plan on being far too busy with everything - living in the moment. You know me."

"That sounds hella lonely too."

"Max, we'll be together forever. So long as we have each other, neither of us will be lonely. Right?"

"Definitely. We might well both be dreamers, but no matter what happens Chloe, I promise you that I'll always be with you. Forever. We'll always be together."

"Until the end of time."

"And beyond."


	99. The Prism of Her Eyes

"Huh?"

"Take your time. I woke you early."

"Early? For what?"

"To meet Chloe, of course."

"Oh. Um. Yeah. Thanks Kate."

"Is something the matter?"

"Erm. I don't know what I'm going to say to her."

"You promised her that you wouldn't say anything at all, did you not?"

"Yeah, but…we really need to talk this over. I know she loves me, and I love her. I don't want us to be over, especially like this."

"Neither does Chloe. Perhaps you should talk afterwards, not before."

"I can't. It has to be before. I have to know one hundred percent that it's actually _me_ that she's loving and not…not her."

"Come on Max. You know that Chloe has never loved anyone as she does you. _Anyone_. You know this to be true. Why are we even having this conversation? Chloe did not love Rachel. Chloe has only recently realised what true love is, and it has utterly overwhelmed her. _You_ have overwhelmed her...and only _you_ can bring her back. Chloe is counting on you…for everything. You have to cast your anxiety and self-doubt aside. That has been the bane of your whole life. Max, you are a lot stronger than you think you are. I know exactly how you feel. You simply cannot believe that anyone could possibly find you interesting or attractive. You don't imagine yourself as pretty. You wonder why Chloe loves you so much. You think that she is way out of your league – that you're unworthy of her. You think that Chloe is too good for you."

"Holy cr…sorry. How on earth do you know all of that?"

"I have had plenty of time to gain experience in such matters. I see and hear things that others do not. I _watch_. I _listen_. I _feel._ Most people go through their whole lives blind, deaf and senseless. But not I. And not you. You need to open your eyes and really _see_. _Really_ listen to her. Reach out to her. _Feel_ her. You need to see yourself through the prism of her eyes."

"How?"

"Close your eyes…that's it. Can you feel her?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She's already there. Waiting for me."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go to her. Be with her."

Max released a soft sigh, and smiled blissfully. "She loves me…oh my god Kate. She loves me soooooo much. Just as much I love her. She loves me more than…more than… _anything_."

"Yes. She does. She always has. And she always will. No one will ever love you like Chloe does. Ever."

Max opened her eyes. "I _know_."

"Yes. You do."

"What time is it? I have to go to her. Right now." Max reached for her phone.

"Relax. You have all the time in the world. Take a shower. There is absolutely no need to rush."

"Awesome. I still have some time to think."

"Think? Think about what, exactly?"

"How to say it. I want to ask her to…but I don't have…"

"Perhaps the time has come for you to finally open that letter."

"What? What letter?"

"You know which letter. You should open it now. Maybe inside, you will find what you seek."

"How do you know about that?"

"A little birdy told me."

Max gave Kate a slightly puzzled look, then slid out a brown envelope from under her pillow. She lifted the flap, and took out a small brown leather box. The lid was embossed with a butterfly and doe. Max raised the lid…and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god are these…they are, aren't they? Oh man. How in the hell?"

Kate's smile lit up the room. "No Max, not 'how in the hell'. Not at all. Far from it."


	100. You Thought Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, he we are - the centenary chapter. What started life as a mere chrysalis bought into existence by a casual comment in an online conversation about Life is Strange is now the butterfly you see before you. You were there when it emerged from its cocoon. You were there when it unfurled those beautiful blue wings. You were there when it took to the skies for the first time. And you are still here now. Thank you so much. You and I have come so far with Max and Chloe. We have been with them when they laughed. We have been with them when they loved. And we have been with them when they cried. It has been quite a journey, and I hope that you have enjoyed it thus far, but we still have a long, long way to go. As Joyce said to Chloe, this is just the beginning. So come, my partners in time, take my hand. Let us set sail on the ocean of time once more. Fire walk with me.

A single tear falls onto the photograph and explodes, covering the polaroid in tiny diamond droplets which twinkle as if tiny blue dwarf stars had descended from the heavens.

'She was simply perfect, even back then. I wish I was as perfect as she is. Then I wouldn't have said that to her. I want to take the words back. I want to take _it all_ back. Pleeeease.' Chloe raised her head to the stars above.

"Take me back. Take me back to that moment. You've done it before. Why not for this? I want to save my dad, and I can't. I want to go back in time and somehow stop Max from ever leaving…and I can't. I even want to go back and be nicer to my mom and David. But I can't. And now I can't even go back for a few shitty hours. I'm not trying to go back in time and assassinate Hitler or anything, for fucks sake! I don't want to change the history of the world. I only want to stop myself from saying a few goddamn idiotic words that spewed from my big, stupid mouth. Is that too much to fucking ask? Well, is it?"

Elanor slowly walked towards the girl sitting despondently upon the tree stump. Chloe's gaze moved down from the sky to settle on the animal.

"I want to change so much, to make things better, but I can't do _anything._ What use is it? What is the goddamn point? Why are you doing this to me? I never asked for this. How do I put things right, if you won't fucking let me? Is this all just a game to you? A big, twisted, fucked-up game? Why did you even bother saving me in the first place? Just so I could suffer like this? Am I still here because of the things I've done? The bad things? Am I stuck here until I see the error of my ways? Until I repent? Don't you think that I already regret every single goddamn fucking thing? What the fuck do you want to hear from me? I'm sorry, okay. I'M FUCKING SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING! SATISFIED?"

The doe came to a halt before the weeping woman.

"Either help me, or just fucking kill me. I'm already in a living hell, so a dead hell couldn't be any worse, could it? Just let me die. I'd rather be dead than feel like I do now. If I can't go back and fix this, then what is the point of carrying on? I can't live without her. Either let me fix what I screwed up or just let me fucking die. STOP FUCKING TORTURING ME! KILL ME. KILL ME RIGHT HERE. RIGHT NOW. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO IT! JUST FUCKING DO IT! I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE."

The doe did nothing.

Chloe lowered her head. She spoke softly now. "I'm afraid to live."

Elanor simply stood in front of her, completely motionless, as if frozen in time. The butterfly descended from the moonlit sky and landed on the top edge of the photo Chloe was holding in her hands.

"What? What the fuck are you trying to tell me? What is the message, huh? That I just have to accept fate and change nothing? If that's it, then why am I still here? I should be dead. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" she screamed at the doe. Elanor merely stared at the woman before her, the soft brown eyes gleaming gently in the moonlight.

"I'm so sick and tired of trying to understand all this crap. I give up." She looked down at the photo once more. "I'm sorry Max. I just don't know what to do any more. I can't do this without you. And I can't change the past. I wish I could but I just can't. I'm a failure. At everything. I'm sorry."

"I'm so lucky to have a friend like you. You're the best friend ever. I wish our childhood never had to end."

Chloe dropped the photo as if it had stung her hands. The butterfly flew into the air and took up its usual position upon Elanor's forehead.

"What in the f…"

It was Max's voice. But Max was nowhere to be seen.

The voice had come from the photograph.

Chloe gingerly retrieved the photo from the ground and examined it cautiously. She focused her vision upon the freckled, still half-asleep, adorable zombie face that she had captured with her father's camera so many years before. Ripples began to spread out from the centre of the image, continuing past the edges of the frame and into the surrounding air itself. Chloe tilted her head to one side, as if listening to a distant sound. She was no longer in the clearing.

* * *

 

Max could see the sign on top of the diner as she made her way along the slope. The outline of the whale stood out against the rippling moonlight reflecting off the sea. Looking down on the panorama below her revived unbidden memories of the dream. Max gave a shudder as she walked briskly through the tall fir trees covering the hillside. She paused for a moment and looked around, as if attempting to find her bearings, fumbled with her bag briefly, then continued walking forwards. She did not see the pair of incredibly faint points of light amongst the trees. Steel-grey eyes. Watching her. Watching the brown-haired girl ripple away into thin air as she entered the hidden glade.

As she emerged from the encircling trees, Max saw her. Chloe was sitting on the tree stump, bent forwards a little as if to ward off the slight chill of the cool forest air around her tall, slim frame. She had her head bowed and was looking at something held in her hands. Max could see the momentary blue glints as the moon's rays caught the teardrops falling from the blue-haired woman's eyes. Then Chloe looked up.

Time seemed to have stood still. They gazed at each other for what seemed a lifetime. Eventually Max walked towards Chloe and cupped the blue hair with her hands. Chloe buried her head into the smaller girl's middle and wrapped both arms around the back of Max's legs. Max could feel the warm tears soaking through the fabric and onto the bare skin underneath.

"Shhhhhhh Chloe. Everything's alright. I'm here. I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay. I love you Chloe. I love you just as much as you love me. I love you more than anything."

Chloe breathed a tearful whisper "You…you c..came. You came for me. I didn't think you were…I thought…I thought you…didn't…w..want me any more."

Max softly stroked Chloe's beautiful hair and smiled down adoringly at the love of her life before her.

"You thought wrong."


	101. Spreading Her Wings

"Chloe! I must look a right mess! Don't you dare show that to anyone. Ever…whoa...hey. You look totally pale. Are you okay?"

'What…the…fuck…is…this? I was in the clearing…just like, a second ago, and now I'm…I'm…' Chloe caught sight of her reflection in the mirror on the dressing table. A small gasp of shock escaped her. 'Am I _that far_ back in time? Oh my god! I did this!' She cast her gaze downwards and stared at her hands as she turned them over slowly, in the manner of a baby discovering them for the first time. Then Chloe examined her pubescent body. 'Holy shit! I'm thirteen fucking years old! I'm nineteen years old inside my thirteen year old self! How in the fuck did I do it? And Max. Max is here. She's just a kid too...holy fucking crap! I did it! I _actually_ went and fucking did it! _Me._ Not them. _I_ did it! _I bought myself here_. I honest-to-fucking-dog just travelled back through fucking time! Shitballs!'

"Chloe?" Max placed a small hand on Chloe's thigh. "You look like you're going to pass out or something. Shall I go and get Uncle Wi…your pop? Talk to me Chloe. You're starting to scare me now. Chloe? Hello? Are you alright?"

Chloe finally found her tongue. "Yeah. I just…er…yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine…Chloe…your nose…it's bleeding." Max pulled a tissue from the box next to the bed and held it underneath her best friend's nose. "Wowser! You remembered to lean your head forwards. So you _do_ pay attention in class sometimes."

'Ohshitohshit! This is fucking insane. But I need to act normal. Chill out Price. Calm the fuck down. Say something. Anything. Come on!'

"Nope. But I always listen to you _,_ Max. You told me that."

"Chloe, what are you talking about? I've _never_ told you that. I've never seen you have a nosebleed until now."

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Never mind. I must have got mixed up a bit…Max, listen to me. I've got something majorly hardcore to tell you. And I mean friggin' _majorly_ hardcore. It's going to be really hard for you to believe, but you trust me, right? You know I'd never lie to you, don't you? Max, you have to believe me."

"I'll always believe you Chloe. So tell me. What's goin' on?"

"Max, I…I just…I came from…Max, you and…you and me…we…we're more than…"

Chloe realised that she was rambling incoherently. 'What the hell do I say? What do I tell her? _How_ do I tell her? Man, this is so fucked-up. I can't tell her that. What the fuck was I thinking? She'll fucking straight-up freak. You might actually be nineteen, but not here you aren't, you stupid idiot. Here you are just a kid. And so is Max. But if Max…older Max...doesn't want me any more, then this is the last time I can tell her just how much I really love her. This could be our last parting – our final goodbye. This could be the last time I ever see her. Fuck! And I'm just sitting here staring at her like a moron. I need to say something. But what? What the fuck am I going to say?'

"Chloe, you are being so strange. Are you sure you're okay?"

'Oh Max. I love you so fucking much. I want to tell you. But I just can't. This should feel so fucking _wrong_ , but it just doesn't somehow. Even though she's just twelve, I still love her. I can't just turn it off like that. She's still my Angel, and she always will be. I'll always love her. How can I let her know how much I love her without freaking her the fuck out?'

"Chloe? You're frightening me. I'm worried about you now. If you don't answer me right this minute I'm going to…"

"Oh Max." Chloe fell forward onto the smaller girl and hugged her tightly as she placed her head on Max's shoulder. Max could feel the warm tears soaking through the fabric and onto the skin of her shoulder underneath. Max wrapped one arm around her best friend's shoulders and caressed her long, strawberry-blonde hair with the other. She gently rocked the pair of them backwards and forwards.

"Shhhhhhh Chloe. Everything's alright. I'm here. Your Max is here. Everything's okay. I've got you. Shhhhh. Come on - tell me what's wrong."

Chloe lifted her head and gazed at the small, brown-haired girl through tearful blue eyes. "Max, you have absolutely no idea what I've been through today. I wish I could tell you. I really do. I can't lose you again. But I don't know what to do to make it right. I just can't say what I really, really want to say to you."

"Lose me? Been through today? What are you talking about? Chloe, we haven't even left the bedroom yet. It's still early in the morning. You're acting super-weird. Did the flash of the camera cook your brain or something?"

"Never mind. I'm alright. I just…want to tell you…Max, I love you. More than I love anyone. Or anything. I always have. And I always will. You are the beginning and end of my world, and you've made my whole life better. You've changed me. You've…transformed me from an ugly caterpillar into the most beautiful of blue butterflies. Max, you gave me wings. When I'm with you, I can fly. One day, we will soar right up to the heavens – we'll take each other to the stars. Max, whatever happens in the future, I want you to know that I'll always be by your side. _Always._ Even if you feel like I'm not there for you. _Especially_ if you feel like I'm not there. You won't be alone in the dark – I'll be there with you. Max, I'll _always_ be with you. Forever. Please remember these exact words. Never forget what I've said here today. It's important. Promise me you'll remember. Please."

"Er. Sure. Okay. I won't. Ever. I promise. I know you love me, Chloe. I love you too – just as much as you love me. You've made my life better too. I'd be lost without you. I'll always be with you as well - we'll be best friends forever. And when we grow up, we're taking over the world. _Together_."

"I sincerely hope so Max. With all of my heart."

"Chloe Price, I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, but you're being extra super-mushy this morning. Don't get me wrong - I'm not complaining. _I like it_. It sure beats tickle-torture, that's for certain. But it's sorta come a bit out of the blue."

"Sorry Max. I'm just…I'm just so glad you're here."

"Don't apologise. It's cool. Now let's go get breakfast. My stomach is growling at me. It might be Uncle William cooking today instead of your mom, but I'm sure my belly will still cuddle it to pieces just the same."

Chloe abruptly clasped her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide open with sudden, startled realisation.

"What? Chloe? What's the matter?"

"Oh my god! Max! My dad! My dad is here!"

"Of course he's here. Where else would he be? Chloe? Chloe!"

Chloe didn't answer - she was already out of the bedroom door and bounding down the stairs, taking the steps four-at-a-time.


	102. The Promise

Chloe ran to her father. "Daddy!"

"Whoa there horsey!" laughed William as his daughter bounded towards him, her long hair billowing behind her as she ran. She collided with her father, causing William to stumble back a step. Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, then leaned backwards so she could look up at his face. "What's got you in so much of a hurry, eh, my precious Princess? Let me guess – you challenged poor wee Max to a race and cheated yourself a head-start again." Max emerged through the tree line edging the clearing. "Is that what she did Munchkin?"

"Nope. Not this time. We…er…"

"We saw a deer! It came right up to us. And it let us stroke it. It was just amazing! You should have seen it Daddy! It was wonderful."

"I imagine it was, but I'll wager it wasn't as wonderful as you are – I'd stake my life on that. It seems even the fauna of Arcadia Bay are susceptible to your irresistible charms. That doesn't surprise me in the slightest – you're simply adorable."

"And Max too. Don't forget Max. She's awesome as well."

"Why of course she is. I was referring to both you _and_ Max. The two of you are simply delightful – the prettiest, most angelic, sweetest young ladies there ever was."

"And there was a butterfly too. A pretty blue one. Max, tell him. Tell him what it did."

"It fluttered down out of the sky and landed on the deer's head. Then I moved my arm forwards to stroke the deer again and the butterfly flew into the palm of my hand and just stayed there. _For ages_. Uncle William, it was _wonderful_."

"Did it indeed? You know what it means when a butterfly does that to you, don't you?"

"Nope."

"When you are blessed by a butterfly it means that you are truly loved – that someone loves you very, very much. Someone thinks you're really special."

"Daddy. Duh. Of course someone loves her and thinks she's super-special - me. I do." said Chloe as she placed an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"That makes two of us then." said William.

A blush blossomed on Max's freckled cheeks. "Cut it out. I'm just me - nobody special."

"Are you not?" asked William. "I rather beg to differ. And I'm sure Chloe does also."

"Yep, I sure do." Chloe gave Max a small peck on her glowing cheek. "Max, you're the best."

"Nope, you two are the best. And Auntie Joyce too."

"What about me?" said Joyce as she entered the clearing, a wicker picnic basket hanging from a strap over one shoulder.

"Hi Honey. Max here was just waxing lyrical about how fabulous you are. Or are you merely saying that because of her fantastic food, Max?"

"Bill, stop teasing the poor wee lamb. Ignore him my lovely little Munchkin and come over here baby – I have a little treat for you." Joyce placed the basket down upon the ground and seated herself atop the tree stump.

"Well, I'll let you ladies feast yourselves – I just have a tiny little bit more to do over yonder. I'm nearly finished, so I'll be back in no time."

"Okay Bill. Take your time. I'll make sure they leave you some."

"Oooooo. Whaddya make us Mom? Please say it's your chocolate cake." Chloe lifted the lid of the basket and began to rummage around inside.

Joyce slapped her daughter playfully on the hand. "Keep your grubby little paws out. You know the rules - Max goes first. Here you go Munchkin. Your favourite – my choccy chip cupcakes."

"Super! Thanks Joyce. You're the best m…auntie ever."

"Mauntie? You making your own words up now, Maxo? Existing words not good enough for you?"

"Max, you can call me 'Mom' if you like, you know. I wouldn't mind at all. You're like a daughter to me, after all. In fact, I'd be real honoured if you did. Nothing would give me more pleasure."

"Um…"

"What's the matter? Chloe wouldn't mind, would you Chloe?"

"Of course I don't mind. Max, you're my sister from another mister. Go right ahead if you want."

"Er…thanks…that's really nice, and I'd like to…but…but I shouldn't. I mean, you're great and everything, Joyce, and I love you and all, but I can't. I'm sorry. I'd…I'd be in serious trouble if I did."

"Your mom?" asked Chloe.

"Um. Yeah."

"Dude, she's just so goddamn uptight. She seriously ne…"

"Chloe Elizabeth Price! You watch your tongue young lady!"

"What? We're not God-botherers. What's the big deal Mom?"

"I don't care whether we're bible-bash…religious or not. It's not a nice word, and I don't wish to hear you say it again. Is that clear? You haven't been raised to talk that way, have you?"

"No Mom. Sorry."

"As well you should be. Now then, let's forget that ever happened, shall we? Lemonade?"

"Yes please Auntie Joyce."

"Thanks Mom."

"Well then ladies, it's finally finished. Are you ready to claim it as your own?" asked William as he strode back towards the picnic site, wiping his hands upon his thighs as he walked.

"The tree fort? Awesomesauce! Come on Maxo!"

Chloe grabbed Max's hand and ran over towards the tree as William and Joyce looked on, arm-in-arm and smiling fondly at the two girls as they climbed the tree together, laughing merrily as they ascended.

"Oh Bill. Look at them – they're always so joyously happy when they're with each other. They're both simply beautiful, aren't they?"

"They certainly are, my darling. We couldn't have wished for two daughters as wonderful as they are. They're absolutely perfect in every way. Worth dying for."

Joyce sighed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "Bill, isn't there any other way?"

"I wish there was my sweet. With all of my heart. But this is the only way."

"If only I could come with you. I'm going to miss you so much. I love you Bill."

"I love you too my angel. To the bottom of my soul. But one of us has to stay here for them. They will need you here sweetheart, when the time comes. You know what you have to do. For Chloe. For both of them. And when that time finally arrives, you and I will be together again. I promise you. I'll be right here. Waiting for you."

"It _is_ all going to be worth it, isn't it Bill? You are totally _sure_ it's going to work, aren't you? Please tell me everything will be alright. Don't let it get them, Bill. Please. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to either of them – it would utterly destroy me. Promise me Bill. Promise me you'll save them."

"I promise you. I _will_ save them. They, like us, will be together forever."


	103. Worth Dying For

Chloe ran to her father.

"Whoa there horsey!" laughed William as his daughter bounded towards him. She wrapped both arms around William tightly, her head resting sideways across his chest. She couldn't control the sheer flood of emotion surging through her. Tears poured freely from her blue eyes.

"What ever is the matter Princess? Why the tears?"

Chloe's only response was to intensify the hug and pull as hard as she could. She never wanted to let him go. Not even for a second. Max appeared in the kitchen doorway wearing a look of faint consternation.

"Chloe? Please tell me what's wrong. Chloe? Baby?" There was no reply. Chloe was completely and utterly overwhelmed - lost in the moment and unable to speak. The loving embrace of her father washing away five years of pain and grief in a mere instant. William brushed the back of his daughter's head gently. "Max, what on earth has happened?"

"Um. I dunno Uncle William. I'm not sure really. Nothing much, I guess. Not really. But she _was_ acting a little strange. She went _really, really_ pale all of a sudden, like a ghost. I kept talking to her but she didn't answer me – like she was spaced-out or something. Then she had a small nosebleed. We sorted that out and then she started to talk super-mushy. Then she just up-and-bolted straight out of the bedroom and down the stairs without saying a word."

"I see. Hmmmm. Okay." William appeared to be deep in thought as he gazed downwards at the crown of his daughter's head.

"Is she going to be alright? I'm a bit worried about her, Uncle William."

"She's going to be just fine, Max. Please don't worry. I think she just needs some peace and quiet. I'll take her upstairs for a little lie down on her bed. You don't mind amusing yourself down here for a wee while I tend to her, do you Munchkin? I'm sure she'll recover in no time at all and be back down here with you before you know it."

"No, of course I don't mind. I just hope she's gonna be okay."

"I'll make sure that she is Munchkin. Now you help yourself to anything you want from the kitchen. Sorry about your eggs 'n' bakey, but I think we'll have to postpone breakfast for the time being. Help yourself to whatever else you want and watch TV or something. This is your home too, you know that. We'll be back in two shakes of a deer's tail."

"Okay Uncle William. Please look after her. I love her so much."

"I know you do, Max. She'll be perfectly safe with me. See you soon my sweet little angel."

William gently scooped up his daughter with both arms and Chloe nestled her head deep into the side of her father's neck, still weeping uncontrollably. He carried her up the stairs. This simple act took him back years – it reminded him of when Chloe was a toddler. The times she used to huddle-up her tiny little self in his lap and fall fast asleep, snoring ever-so-softly. Him gazing adoringly in overwhelming admiration of her angelic, sweet, dreaming face as he ascended the stairs with his beautiful baby cradled lovingly in his arms. He gently laid Chloe down on her bed, and turned around to walk towards the doorway. Almost immediately he was grabbed from behind.

A breathless whisper - "Daddy. Hold me. Stay. Don't ever leave me. Please."

"It's alright baby. I'm just going to close the door. Chloe my angel, I am _never_ leaving you. Not even for a second." He quietly shut the door and returned to the bed, kissing Chloe delicately on the forehead as he sat down. Chloe wrapped both of her arms around him immediately.

"Oh Daddy, I've missed you so much. It's been _horrible_ without you."

"I know you've missed me, Princess. I know it's been awful for you. I've missed you too – so very, very much. You've been through so much, my poor baby – you've suffered more than anyone deserves to. I'm so, so sorry Chloe. It breaks my heart seeing you go through all that."

"Daddy, you have to listen – I don't know how much time I've got here, so…"

"Chloe, my beautiful butterfly, you have all the time in the world."

"Daddy, listen to me. _Please_. You're…you're going to…to die. But I can save you. I can tell you exactly when and what to d…"

William cupped Chloe's cheek gently with one hand. "Shhhh. It's alright Chloe. I know. I know everything."

"W…what? How?"

"You know how – Elanor told me."

"The doe?"

"Yes Chloe. The doe. I know all that is going to happen."

"So you already know what to do. You can change things yourself. You can stop yourself from getting killed that day, and then we can…"

"Chloe, please listen. This is going to be really hard for you to hear me say, but…Chloe, I chose this. I chose this way myself. I choose to die, Chloe. I choose to die for _you_."

"W…what are you saying? Daddy, no. Please. I need you. I love you so much."

"And I love you Chloe, with all of my heart. And that is precisely the reason why I am willing to sacrifice myself – to sacrifice myself for you. For you and Max. So that you and Max can be together."

"But…but why?"

"Because if I don't do this, Chloe, it will get you. And Max. Chloe, it will get _all of us._ I know it's not what you wish to hear from me, but I simply have no other choice. Trust me Chloe. You know I would never lie to you. Please try to understand. Either I die, or we all do. You've already seen it – you've already seen it get her, haven't you?"

"Yes, but how do you…"

"Chloe, the 'how' does not matter. Nor does the 'when'. What matters is this – do you want it to get Max? Do you want her to die? Do you want to watch her die? _Again_? Do you want to be without her? Do you want to be all alone again?"

"No, of course I don't, but…"

"There is no 'but', Chloe. This is how it has to be. I'm sorry. But remember this, Chloe – I will always be with you. Forever. I won't be truly dead, Chloe. I'll just be…somewhere else. Somewhere where I can help you."

"But I want you here with me. At home with me and Max and Mom."

"Chloe, surely you must realise by now that there simply is no way for that to happen. I wish things could be that way too, of course I do, but that can never be now. I'm sorry. You have to believe me Chloe."

"But why us? Why you? Why do _you_ have to die? Why not someone else? Anyone else except you."

"Because you're _my_ daughter, Chloe. And, in many ways, Max is my daughter too. Because I love and cherish you both. Because I won't let anyone or anything hurt either of you. Because if I don't save you, no one will. Because you two are meant to be together. Because, Chloe, you and Max…you're worth dying for."


	104. Drowning

"I'm sorry Max. I never wanted to upset you. I love you so much it hurts. I've never felt this way about anyone before. _Anyone_. Please don't leave me. I'm begging you. I need you. I'll treat you like a goddess. I'll do whatever you ask me to. I'll change. I'll get better. I swear. I'll do anything for you. Please Max. Don't leave me all alone. You're all I have. My world would be empty without you. Please be my Angel."

"Shhh beautiful. It's okay. I know, Chloe. I _know_ how much you love me. I can _feel_ it. And I love you back just as much. I'm sorry too – sorry for leaving you like that. I was really hurt and upset. I'm not going anywhere, Chloe. Not without you. _Ever_. Like it or not, your dorky hipster fiancée is never leaving your side. She loves you just too much to be separated from you."

"Oh Max. I'll never say anything like that ever again. I promise. I'd rather die than hurt you. I don't even know why I said it, I really don't. Max, looking at you, hearing your voice, the aroma of your hair, the flawless purity of your skin, your eyes, the way you look at me, being close to you – it's intoxicating. It severely messes with my head. But not in a bad way - in the most beautiful, wonderful, and awesome way possible. And when you touch me, all of my insides flutter like crazy. I go tingly all over, and it feels like my heart is literally bursting out of my chest. Max, I'm drowning in you, and I can't help myself. I don't want to, either. I've fallen in love with you so hard and so fast that I can barely breathe. And I'm still falling. Max, I will _never stop_ falling – my love for you is endless. I can't think straight or anything when you're close to me. I have never felt this way before in my whole life. _Never_. Max, I love you so much."

"I'm drowning in you too, Chloe. I love you so freakin' much. Nothing else matters to me. Only you."

"Max, you're so sweet, loving and kind. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'll tell you what you did to deserve me. Chloe, you've been with me my whole life. When we were kids, back when we were just friends, you were always there for me. From that very first moment that we met in the diner, there was something special between me and you. I was utterly entranced by you, and I still am to this day. You're the best friend anyone could ever wish for, and the most amazing girlfriend it is possible to have. I've never met anyone like you in my entire life, Chloe, and I know I never will. All that stuff I've been through, I'd do it all again – just so long as you were waiting there for me at the end of it. Chloe, you are worth _everything_."

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"I think that I can help you. I might be able to…make things better for you."

"Chloe, you already have. You've made my whole life better. You've given me your love, and that's all I need."

"That's not what I mean. Max, I know how to do it. I can change things. Max, I finally figured it out - I can go back in time."

"How? When? What's happened?"

"I was right here, waiting for you, and I was looking at a photo of you. Then I heard your voice coming out of it, out of the photo, kinda echoey and far away. That majorly freaked me out, so I dropped it, but then I picked it back up and stared at it some more and…I sort of focused on it. But I don't mean with my eyes. I can't really describe it, but I focused with my mind, focusing on the memory of that day. And then, suddenly, there I was - in the past."

"Oh my god Chloe! That's seriously hardcore. Oh man."

"You believe me? You believe me without any proof?"

"Of course I do. I'll always believe you, Chloe. So, what did you do? Where did you go?"

"Do you remember that day when we were supposed to go and visit my Uncle Aaron in Salem? Me, you and my dad?"

"Yeah. Like it was yesterd…oh my god!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"It was _you_ …I mean, of course it was you, but it was _you_ – _you_ you – _now_ you."

"Yes Max. It was me. I only got back just before you came here."

Max sat herself down upon Chloe's knee and kissed her delicately on the cheek. "All those things you said to me. Oh Chloe. I'm so, so sorry. That must have been truly _awful_ for you. I can only imagine what was going through your mind. No wonder you acted the way you did."

"Yeah. I was a total mess. I'm sorry if I made you worry, Max. I was just…you know…real shocked and confused. I still am a bit."

"Don't you dare apologise for that - I understand totally. Who wouldn't be a mess if that happened to them?" Max lovingly ran her fingers through her girlfriend's blue hair. "Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

"You've given me wings too. When I'm with you, _I_ can fly."

"Oh Max. You remembered? All these years later and you still remember." Chloe's eyes filled with tears anew.

"Of course I remember. I promised you that I would, didn't I? But never mind that – I have a major bone to pick with you, Price. You _seriously_ owe me."

"I know Max. I'll make it up to you. I was a total douche for saying th…"

"I've already forgiven you for that. I meant something else - something truly terrible. Completely and utterly unforgivable. Sacrilege of the worst kind."

"Max, I don't underst…"

"My breakfast. I never did get it. No one, not even you, is allowed to come between my belly and its bacon and eggs. How dare you? You owe me eggs 'n' bakey. Double helpings."

Despite everything, Chloe managed to raise a weak smile.

"There she is - my beautiful fiancée. Your smile makes me glow from the inside out. You should do that a lot more often." said Max, a loving smile gracing her own face.

"Max, I'll make you eggs 'n' bakey every single morning for the rest of your life."

"I may just hold you to that, Price."

"I love you my Angel." Chloe whispered almost beyond hearing.

"Love you too." Max breathed.

They both gently closed their eyes and drowned in each other, their kiss soft, slow, serene and sensuous.

After a while Max spoke. "I'm supposed to be the dork in this relationship, but tonight I think you've stolen my thunder."

"Huh? What?"

"I've said it twice now, and…nothing. Zilch. Nada."

"Said what twice? What are you on about? Are you high?"

Max rose, placed one knee upon the soft earth before the blue-haired girl, and produced a small brown leather box from her bag. She opened the lid and proffered it up to her girlfriend. "Chloe, will you please make me the luckiest, most blessed, happiest person on the planet?"

Chloe bought both of her hands to her face, stunned into absolute silence.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, my perfectly beautiful blue-haired butterfly goddess, will you marry me?"


	105. The Listener

The steel-grey eyes watched as Chloe's tall, slender form rippled out of sight.

A voice hissed out into the darkness. "What the hell just happened? She just fucking vanished! Where the fuck did she go?"

The hooded figure with the grey eyes replied. "She did not go anywhere. She remains here. I can sense her presence."

"What the fuck? How?"

"There is a concealed place here. This is a problem, but it was not entirely unexpected."

"So you got this, right? You can find a way in? Is the other one already there?"

"No. She is not."

"Is Elanor in there?"

"Yes. She is always here. And so is he."

"So how do we get in there? How can we follow her?"

"We do not."

"Why the fuck-ever-not?"

"Because we cannot enter. It is not allowed. There are some places where even _I_ cannot go."

"So how do we get to her? What are we going to do?"

"We shall wait. Time matters not."

"I'm sick of all this goddamn waiting. Why don't we just go and get the other one? Then she'll have to come out."

"Have you forgotten about the Lady of the Moon? I barely managed to elude her - it took everything that I possessed to facilitate our escape. And now that she is fully aware of my presence here, our task is going to prove to be considerably more difficult. But I _must_ succeed. I have never failed before. _I do not fail_. I cannot permit anyone or anything to stop me. I cannot allow them to continue. They cannot be. Their light is to be extinguished. They must end."

"What happens if we fail?"

"I do not fail."

"But, just, speaking hypothetically, what if you do?"

"I do not know the answer to that question. As I stated previously, I have never failed. The balance must be maintained."

"Balance? Balance of what?"

"Everything."

"If you say so. Whatever. You know, you're going to have to stop talking that way if you want to blend in around here. People may not notice the eyes so much but they'll notice that for sure – you don't talk like that."

"I am aware of this."

"'I know' or 'got it' would have been better than that crap you just came out with. Or even just 'okay'. You seriously need to pract…"

The cowled figure suddenly held up one hand. "Be still."

"What? What's happening?"

"Be silent. I am listening."

"Listening? Listening to what?"

"Undulations. Do not speak." The grey eyes leaned to one side as their owner angled their head, as if straining to hear a distant sound. "It is done. This is most unfortunate."

"What is? What's going on?"

"The butterfly - she has relocated."

"Where to? Where's she gone?"

"Nowhere. She is still here."

"What the fuck? You're not making any goddamn sense. Have you lost the plot completely? Stop talking in goddamn riddles and speak normally, for fuck's sake!"

"She has not relocated herself in space. She has relocated herself in time. This is a problem. I did not foresee this eventuality. This has never happened before."

"Fucking seriously! Quit it with the old-fashioned Mr Spock bullshit already!"

"Be still once again. The other one approaches."

The two shadows looked on in silence as Max emerged through the trees and paused to look around. She fiddled with the bag hanging from her shoulder, walked forwards and rippled away into the cool night air.

"So what now?"

"We must leave. Without delay. Selene is near. She will watch over the doe closely now."

"Because of earlier today?"

"Yes. Come. Immediately."

The silver points of light were extinguished as the grey eyes receded into the shadows of the undergrowth.


	106. Hands and Hearts

Chloe's mouth opened as if she were about to say something, but no words came. She continued to stare in amazement at the rings nestled inside the box.

"I believe the words you are looking for are 'hella yes'." said Max.

At the sound of Max's voice, Chloe's attention shifted to the brunette's face. Her mouth hung open, her breath causing an ethereal mist to hang in the air between the two lovers.

"Oh Max. Yes. Yesyesyes! A thousand times yes! A million times yes!"

"Give me your hand."

Chloe extended her left hand forwards and Max slowly slid the ring onto Chloe's finger. It was a perfect fit. The intertwined hearts twinkled gently in the blue moonlight, two stars delicately drawn down from the celestial heavens above and melded together to form an exquisite, harmonic marriage of beauty.

"Now yours, Angel." Chloe placed the matching ring onto her fiancée's ring finger and they entwined their hands together, both of them unable to draw their gaze away.

"Forever." they whispered together.

"I love you Max."

"Love you too Chloe."

The kiss lasted an eternity, their hands never parting.

"Chloe?"

"Yes Angel?"

"I know you want to help me, but I don't want you to change anything. Anything at all. Chloe, my life can't possibly get any better than this. Please don't take this moment from us. Chloe, this week has been the best of my life, and I want to keep it. Please."

"But the dark room. Our separation. What if we can figure out a way to stop Vanessa from…"

"Chloe, look at me. This moment alone, here and now, is worth a thousand years of torture. We were destined to be together – and now we are. Right here and now. Chloe, we are going to get _married_. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. We are going to raise a family. We have a whole lifetime of love with each other ahead of us. The past is gone. Let it be. Please. I don't want to risk what we already have. Chloe, we already have _everything_ we could possibly wish for."

"I wish that were true, Max. But I don't have everything I want. There is one thing that I can never have."

"Your dad?"

Chloe simply nodded, then began to sob uncontrollably.

"Heyyyy. C'mere. It's okay." Max took her fiancée in a loving embrace. "Shhhh Chloe. It's gonna be okay. We'll think of something. We'll try and find a way to save him…Chloe, did you…have you…Chloe, did you already try?"

Max felt Chloe nod again, her warm tears trickling down the skin of her neck.

"What happened? How come it didn't work?"

Chloe raised her head from the smaller girl's neck and Max gently wiped her tears away. "Max…he…he…doesn't want to be saved. He planned it all himself. He…sacrificed himself. For us. He had to. The thing was coming to get us all. He died for us, Max - to save you and me and Mom. To save us from that thing. Max, I can't…I can't save him. I can't bring him back. He's gone. Forever."

"Oh Chloe. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Max began to weep as well. "God I _hate_ that fucking thing! You took my Chloe's dad from her. My Uncle William. You _bastard!_ Why? What did we ever do to you, eh? None of us has ever done anything to deserve this. We are going to make you fucking pay for what you've done. Do you hear me you bastard? We are going to make you pay – for _everything_. Chloe, my poor baby – I can only imagine what you went through that day. I wish I could take all of your pain away."

"You…do Max. You _do_ take my pain away. Without you, I wouldn't have the strength to carry on through all this shit, I really wouldn't. I need you with me to do it, to beat it. I can't do it without you."

"And you won't have to. This fucking thing has bitten off more than it can chew."

"Max, aren't you scared? Not even a bit? Doesn't all this frighten you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't, and I am not going to lie to you, Chloe. Of course I'm scared. Who wouldn't be? But I'm angry too. I was scared back in that dark room as well, but I never gave in. I fought back, and I _won_. And I'm going to fight again. I will _always_ fight for you, Chloe. We can't let fear cripple us - we have to make your dad's sacrifice worth it. I don't want to die. I want us to grow old and die together. But even if I die tomorrow, if I die by your side, then so be it. I will _never_ abandon you, Chloe - you know that. I will be with you for the rest of our lives – whether it's just a single day or a thousand years. Every second spent with you is priceless...pun unintended. I know you're frightened too, Chloe, but we _can_ do this. Me and you. We _are_ going to win. I believe in you. I believe in _us_."

"You're just so brave. You really are awesome, you know that?"

"We both are. And right now, I want to see one of your awesomely pretty smiles. Don't make me tickle you, Price, 'cos I will." Max raised both of her hands in a mock tickling gesture.

Chloe's face lit up from within, grace and beauty replacing pain and grief. "You are such a dork, but that's why I love you."

"Yep. I'm _your_ dork. Now come with me." Max stood up and led Chloe by the hand.

"Where are we going?"

"We totally mucked up most of our promise, didn't we? But there's still one part of it that we can keep. We're going to our bed. We're going to love each other. Any objections, Mrs Pricefield?"

"Nope. None at all, Mrs Pricefield. Not one. Lead the way my Angel."

The two girls ascended the tree together and entered their sanctuary, both of them shining brightly in the pure blue light of the full moon overhead. They did not see the doe and butterfly emerge from the trees, nor the cowled figure that appeared from the other side of the glade to meet them.


	107. Peace

As the blue-haired woman lay there blowing smoke rings into the fragrant air above her head, Max gently ran her finger over the bare skin of Chloe's abdomen, admiring her lover's face as she did so.

"You're so goddamn _beautiful_ , Chloe. _Impossibly_ beautiful. I wish I could lay here forever just looking at you. Forever and ever and ever. Sometimes I think that this is all just a dream, and that I'm going to wake up any moment."

"Max, if this _is_ a dream, then I never want to wake up. I could stay here forever with you. I never want this to end."

"Me neither. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Angel…Max?"

"Hmmmm?"

"When we made love just now, it felt like…like…I was inside you…I mean…really _inside_ of you - like I was a part of you. I could feel your pleasure, as well as my own. It was amazing. I've never felt that way before. It was…it was…"

"Heavenly, timeless, eternal, divine? I felt it too, Chloe."

"Yes. All of that and more. Jesus Max, what the hell are we doing to each other?"

"I dunno. Falling totally and utterly in love with each other, I guess. Except that's not right. Not exactly. I wasn't pushed into this - I jumped. Deliberately. I _chose_ to fall in love with you. Nobody forced me into this – I did it willingly. I jumped to _you_ , knowing that you would catch me. I jumped _with_ you. Chloe, we're not doing anything _to_ each other. We're doing this _with_ each other."

"Dude, that's exactly it. _Precisely_. How in the hell do you do it? I wish I was as good with words as you are."

"Well, you may not have the vocabulary of Emily Bronte, but you sure do know how to use your tongue." Max said with a suggestive smile.

"Maxine Caulfield! And you said you don't talk dirty! What exactly do you call that? Wait until I see your mother!"

"Hah! Like I care. Go ahead – tell her whatever you like. My days of doing what she tells me to do are _long_ gone. And don't get too excited, you – that's as dirty as I'm ever gonna get, Price."

"That's cool, but I can't promise the same. It's not my fault - you make me lose control."

"I had noticed. How am I supposed to cover these hickeys up?"

"I didn't give you those so you could cover them over. I want the whole world to know that you're mine, especially nerdy boy."

"The engagement ring not enough for you? And I think he's already got the message."

"He'd better have, or he can have the same treatment that Prescott got. Nobody messes with _my_ Max."

"Chloe?"

"Yup?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that? From what I heard, you could have _actually_ killed him if you'd carried on."

"Yeah, I know. It freaked me out a bit. But I've never learnt to fight. That was the first and only time in my life that I've ever kicked someone's ass."

"Your first fight? Holy crap!"

"I dunno what happened to me. I think…something just snapped in me when I saw him hurting you. I can't really remember much about it, to be honest."

"I'm glad you were there to save me, but…it's a little scary, Chloe, knowing that you can be like that. I've known you all your life and I can't imagine you ever doing that to anyone. How come you're like it now?"

"I'm not, Max. I'm not like that. I just lost it – I can't bear to see you hurt. Afterwards, I felt sick as hell. I started to shake and everything. It's not something I want to do every day."

""But what if you lose it again sometime? What if one day you lose it with…me?"

"Are you serious? Max, I could _never_ hurt you. Why would you even think that?"

"I dunno – my anxieties getting the better of me again. You know me. Sorry."

"Yes I do know you. And you know me. I'm your Lara Croft, remember? I will _never_ hurt you. But _I will_ hurt anyone that threatens you."

"Ditto. We are so gonna kick that thing's ass."

"Damn right we are. For my dad."

"Yes. For your dad." Max stifled a yawn. "Man, I feel so tired. I think I'm gonna flake on you. Sorry."

The yawn was contagious. Chloe placed her hand over her own mouth before speaking. "Hot monkey sex does that to a girl."

"You would know - I see you yawning too. Sleepy snuggle time?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'm bushed."

"Hold me Chloe. Wrap your arms around me like you always used to do. It makes me feel super-safe."

Chloe did as she was asked, then murmured into Max's ear. "Like this?"

"Mmmmm. Yeah. Never let me go, Chloe."

Chloe kissed her girlfriend on the back of her head. "I won't Max. I promise. Goodnight my pretty little angel. Sweet dreams beautiful."

"You too. Love you. G'nite Chloe."

All was soon silent apart from the whisper of the sea as it kissed the beach in the moonlight. A tranquil peace settled over Arcadia Bay.


	108. War

"Jen, this is grade A. Thanks a million. I'll sort out a display case for it and give it pride of place on the wall."

"You will not. I want you to carry it with you all the time. That's what the sheath is for. You never know, one day it might save your life. I want you to be my Field Angel, not an _actual_ angel."

"You worry too much. I'll always have my gun, and I did win the Single Shot the year before last, remember?"

"Guns jam. Guns run out of ammo. Knives don't. You might just thank me for it one day, Mr Madsen."

"Well, I hope it never comes to that, but alright – I'll keep it with me. Promise."

"Make sure you do, D, or I may have to jab you with it as a little reminder. So what did you get me? Best be good, or else you may need that knife sooner than you think, Davy boy." Jennifer said with a smile.

"It is. Seeming as we've hit the three year mark, and we're shipping out tomorrow, I thought that we should make things official."

"Official? What's that supposed to…wait…do you mean…"

David produced a ring from his breast pocket and offered it up in front of him.

"Jennifer Ekkert, would you please do me the honour of one day taking me as your husband?"

"David…I…I don't know what to say."

"Just a suggestion, but you could try 'yes'."

"Yes. Yes I will."

"Give me your hand."

* * *

"Jen! This way! Quick! It's all clear. Move!"

"Where are they, David? Where's Andy and Red? We can't just leave them behind."

"They're dead. Now come on!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. Come on - we need to get out of here before we join them."

"D…David, you're c…covered in b…b…blood…"

"It's not mine."

"Is it…"

"Does it matter? They're _gone_ , Jen. We can't help them now. We have to move. Now."

"Oh my g…David, I can't…I just c…can't…"

"Hey. Stay with me. Don't lose it. We're not dead yet, are we? We're gonna make it. But we can't stop. Just keep running. I've got you."

"B…but…"

"There's nothing we can do for them now. Jen, look at me. Focus. How much ammo do you have left?"

"I d…dunno…not m…much - I'm already on my last m…mag. How many d…do you have left?"

"Plenty. Don't worry – we're going to get out of this. Okay? Now follow me. You see that gulley over there? We're going to make a break for it. Once we go, we don't stop. Not for anything. Ready? Jen?" David knew he only had a handful of bullets left himself, but he was trying desperately hard not to think about it.

"David, I'm sc…scared. W…we're going to d…die, aren't we?"

"No, but we are if we stay here any longer. We'll be alright, I promise Jen. Trust me. We'll be back at base in an hour, sipping a cool beer each."

"Okay. I think I'm ready. Let's go."

"Stay behind me. And stay close."

As they got close to the dry stream bed in front of them, a head suddenly appeared and bullets zipped through the air around them as they ran.

"JUST KEEP FUCKING RUNNING!" David fired off his last remaining ammo, then threw his gun at the enemy as he continued to sprint forwards as fast as he could. "JEN! SHOOT HIM! FUCKING KILL HIM! NOW!" he yelled as he drew his knife from its sheath. He did not see the grenade. It arced over his head and detonated behind him. He turned his head…and screamed.

"NOOOOOO."

Sheer rage overcame him and he continued charging forwards. As he leapt over the edge of the ditch he buried the blade of the knife into the enemy soldier's chest, slamming his foe to the ground as he did so. David dug his thumbs into the windpipe, squeezing as hard as he possibly could until the enemy was completely still. He twisted out the knife and ran back to his fiancée's immobile form, calling out her name as he did so. He knelt down next to her, tears streaking through the fresh blood coating his face.

"D…David. I'm scared."

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's gonna be okay. It doesn't look that bad. Honestly. I'll get you back home and the medics will patch you up. You're gonna be fine."

"You always w…were a t…terrible l…liar. David, I love you. Don't forget about me. Keep your w…wings up." Jennifer whispered. Then her final breath escaped her. She spoke no more. David Madsen's Field Angel had earned her wings.


	109. A Rude Awakening

"Maxo. Wake up Angel. Your mobile's ringing. Sorry." Chloe was holding the phone in her hand. The ringing ceased.

"Ungh. What time is it? How come didn't you answer it for me?"

"Because it's Vanessa. And it's just past seven."

"My mom? Oh crap. What in the hell does she want with me this early in the morning?"

"I dunno, but I'll bet it's definitely not the same thing that I want from you." Chloe said in a suggestive tone.

"Lemme wake up properly first before you pounce on me, Price – you know what I'm like in the morning."

"Yeah. Sorry. I did want to let you carry on sleeping, but that's the third time she's tried now. There's messages too."

Max took the phone from Chloe, rubbing her eyes in order to clear her vision so that she could focus on the screen.

"No way! Oh shit. Shitshitshit!"

"What? What's the matter?"

"I don't fucking believe this! Just fucking wonderful! Of all the goddamn days. Chloe, we gotta go."

"Max, tell me what the fuck's going on."

"She's here. Chloe, my mom's here. Already."

"Here? Like, as in 'she's in Arcadia Bay' here?"

"Yeah. She's at the house."

Before Chloe could respond her own phone began to ring. She briefly glanced at the screen before answering. Max was frantically searching the tree fort for her clothes. "Hi Mom…yeah. We know…yep. We're at the tree fort, yeah. Um. Hang on a sec." Chloe tapped Max on the back and passed her the canvas bag, rapidly nodding her head at the smaller girl. "Okay. I'm back. We're getting dressed now...ten minutes or so, I guess. Okay, see you soon. Bye Mom…Max, slow down and chill out. It's gonna be okay – I'll be there with you. Relax."

"I doubt it's gonna be okay, Chloe. I reckon she's going to totally batshit freak. I mean, we're together now, and we're engaged. Damn, this is probably going to be really, really bad. What's your mom told her?"

"Nothing, I reckon. Mom would leave it until we're all together. At least your dad will be there as well to back you up."

"He couldn't come, Chloe. He had to work. It's just my mom. Man, this couldn't be any worse."

"Dammit! I was looking forward to a morning grope as well."

"Don't you ever think about anything else?"

"Nope, not when your sexy little ass is in bed with me I don't." Chloe ran her hand over Max's behind. "It's just so small, slim and sexy. Fuck Max, you're so goddamn gorgeous. Come on. We've got time for just a little…"

"I wish. We'll have to postpone. But we'll definitely make up for it later. Promise. We haven't made love in your bed at home yet, have we? Now get dressed slowpoke."

"Mmmm. Sounds good. You'd deffo best keep that promise…ooooo. The swing's still in the garden. Hell yeah!"

"The swing? Seriously? You're completely out of control, you know that?" Max replied with a small smile.

"Wait until the first time we have the house to ourselves, Caulfield. And that didn't sound like a 'no' to me."

"That's because it wasn't."

"Max Caulfield, you're actually in danger of becoming a real wild child - I really am a good bad influence on you, aren't I?"

"The best. Now get your clothes on."

"Nope. I have a much better idea - you get your clothes off." Chloe grabbed Max and pulled her back into bed.

"Chloe! Gerroffme! Seriously. Cut it out." giggled Max.

"Go on – look me right in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me right now."

Max gazed into her lover's eyes. "Damn you Price. Why can I not resist you? Okay, but we have to be quick."

"Absolutely zero chance of that, Maxo. The mother-in-law from hell can wait while I ravish her daughter. Or do you want to ravish me?"

"Why choose? Let's do both." Max turned off her phone. "Turn yours off too. And I have one condition - this time I bite your neck."

"Ohhhhh fuuuuck. Do it. Do it Max. Do that to me. Bite me. All over. Please."

"Alright. If you insist. But tell me if it hurts too much."

"No way. I'm never going to stop you doing that to me. God I love you Max."

"Love you too Chloe." whispered Max.

Chloe moaned loudly as the smaller girl's teeth made contact with the pale skin of her neck.


	110. Revelation

"Ready?" asked Chloe.

"No. Are you?"

"No way, but we may as well get it over with. We have to face her sooner or later – it might as well be now. Come on." Chloe moved to open the front door. Max pulled Chloe's arm away from the handle.

"Chloe, wait."

"Come on chicken. We can do this together. You can't let her dominate you any more."

"I know, but please listen Chloe. I can tell you for a fact that this will not go well…"

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll lose her shit. So tell me exactly what I need to do here."

"You won't like this, but you need to ignore her if she calls you names. Don't retaliate. Let me handle it."

"No Max, I don't like that at all. But I trust you."

"Cool. Chloe, before we go in, I want you to promise me something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Don't lose your temper, okay? She can be real nasty. Don't let her get to you – that'll be just what she wants."

"I can't promise that, Max. She can rip in to me all she wants, but I'm not going to just stand there and do nothing while she tears you a new one."

"She won't – I won't let her. Just back me up. Let me do most of the talking. Okay?"

"Sure."

"And I meant what I said, Chloe. If she forces me to choose…to choose between her and you, then I'm staying with you. No matter what."

"And she won't keep me away from you either. Right. Let's do this." The two girls entered the house.

"Here they are now. Hi girls." said Joyce. Vanessa suddenly appeared behind her.

"Maxine, where have you been? You're late. Why did you turn off your phone?"

"I told you never to call me that. So don't. Why are you here so early in the morning? Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?"

"I rang your school to see how…"

"You were checking up on me? Oh my fucking god! I'm not a little kid any more. How many times do I have to tell you? I can look after myself."

"If that's the case then why is it that you were off school because you were beaten up? Who did it? Was it _her_?" Vanessa gestured towards Chloe.

Chloe suddenly lunged forward towards the older woman, instant rage filling her eyes. "You fucking what you evil bit…" Max leapt in front of the taller girl and restrained her.

"Chloe. Chill. I got this."

Chloe backed off, but she continued to glare at Vanessa, her eyes blazing with blue fire.

"And so have I." said Joyce. "I do not appreciate you coming into my home and throwing wild accusations at my daughter."

"Wild accusations? I hardly think so. She has a temper – she's just proved that."

"That's enough! Shut the fuck up! Don't you _ever_ insult my Chloe. She loves me more than you ever will."

"Maxine Caulfield you mind yo…"

"I swear to dog you call me that one more fucking time and I'll fucking hit you myself. Now sit back down, shut the hell up, and listen to me. Chloe has _never_ hurt me. And she never will. Ever. Not like _you_ did."

"How…how dare you talk to me like that? I am your _mother_."

"Are you? Are you my mother? Where were you when I was attacked? Where were you, huh, _mother_?"

"Max…"

"You were hundreds of miles away, that's where. You should have been here, but you weren't, were you? You took us away. You tore our family apart. You ripped me and Chloe away from each other. Because you were jealous. And look what that did to me. You have no idea what you did to Chloe either, but it's not like you care about her anyway, is it? But Chloe _was_ there for me. _She_ saved me. Not you. All you've ever done for me is hurt me. If it wasn't for Chloe, I'd probably be dead now. Chloe is _always_ there for me. Are you?"

"You know I regret that. We've already been over this so many times. But I can't change what's happened. Max, why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you? Tell you what?"

"That you were attacked."

"Because I didn't need you."

"What that's supposed to mean?"

"She means that she had us to look after her – me, Chloe and David. We were here for her. We love her. She is a part of this family. She's like a daughter to me. She always has been." said Joyce.

"She's _my_ daughter, not yours."

"You may well have given birth to her, but I know for a fact that Max sees me as a mom too."

"That's simply ridiculous! Max, tell her. Tell her that's not true."

"No. I can't do that."

"What? What do you mean you can't?"

"I…Joyce is…more like a mom to me than you've ever been. I'm sorry, but you bought this on yourself. You know you did."

Tears formed in Vanessa's eyes. "But…I said I'm sorry. I know I did wrong. I thought you had forgiven me."

"You thought wrong. It was far too little, far too late."

"Oh Max, I'm so, so sorry."

"So am I."

"Can I…have a hug? Please?"

"I suppose."

Vanessa rose from the couch and walked towards her daughter. As she approached she noticed the marks on Max's neck. "Are those…"

"Yes. They are."

"You have a boyfriend here already?"

"No."

"But…are you still a…did you…have you had…have you had sex?"

"Yes. I have."

"Oh Max, you're not like that. How could you possibly have casual sex with someone?"

"I haven't. I would never do that."

"But you said you don't have a boyfriend. I don't understand."

Max wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist. "I don't have a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend."


	111. The Price

Vanessa went pale. "You…you're…a…"

"Perhaps you should sit down. Would you like a coffee or something?" asked Joyce.

Max's mother nodded weakly before folding back onto the couch, a lost look in her eyes.

"I'm a what? I'm a _what_ , mother? Go on. Say it. I fucking _dare_ you."

Joyce gently placed her arm on Max's. "Go easy on her, Munchkin. Give her some time to come to terms with everything."

"Why the fuck should we? After what she just said about me? After all she's done to us? All of this is her goddamn fault! We owe her nothing! And you're sticking up for her? I don't fucking believe this!"

"Chloe, I don't think she did it to be evil. She was just frightened – frightened of losing her baby. Can't you understand that, even just a little? You know all too well what it feels like to lose someone you love, don't you? Put yourself in Vanessa's position for a minute. Try to imagine how she must feel. She thinks that you're taking her daughter away from her."

"Chloe isn't taking me from her, Joyce. Chloe didn't take me at all – I went to her. My mom drove me away. She did this to herself. It didn't have to be this way. No matter how you cut it, nothing excuses her for all that she's done."

"I'm not making excuses for her, Max. I hate what she's done too. It was a truly terrible thing to do. It broke my heart to watch as yours and Chloe's whole world fell apart that day. But she is paying the price for it now, isn't she? _Look at her_. Look at her face. Does she look evil to you? Does she? To me she looks utterly lost, dazed, shell-shocked and afraid all at once. I've seen the _exact same_ look on both of your faces before. Seeing it on your innocent, angelic, beautiful faces hurt me so much, and yes, Vanessa was the one responsible for that. But I can empathise with her somewhat. Fear can make people do the strangest things. And when that fear involves your child, rational thought flies right out of the window. Trust me, I know. But this circle of destruction has to be broken. And it's down to _us_ to break it. _All of us_. You know what's coming, don't you? Coming _here_. Both of you must know that by now. To have any chance of stopping this thing, you are going to need all the help and support you can get. It's going to be a dreadful time. Do you really want to be still dealing with this when it eventually arrives? Do you?"

Vanessa finally recovered enough to speak. "Max…you're…you two…you and her…"

"'Her'? Just who in the fuck is 'her'? Her name is Chloe. Not 'her'. Go on - say it. Say Chloe's name. I want to hear you say it. Right now."

Vanessa said nothing, her eyes still uncomprehending and glazed over. Joyce spoke instead. "Max…"

"No Joyce. You just said it yourself – it's down to all of us to sort this out. And that includes her. I'm prepared to meet her part-way, but there is absolutely no way I'm leaving Chloe ever again - I love her, and my mom has got to accept that. She has to accept me and Chloe. If she can't do that, then…" Max left the remainder of the sentence hanging in the air.

"Then…then what?" mumbled Vanessa.

"Then what you've dreaded all these years will actually happen – you'll lose me. Forever."

"Please Max. Please don't say that. I love you. Please believe me. I really do love you."

"I don't think that you do. Not really."

"H…how can you say that?"

"Because I know what true love is now. You put yourself before me or anyone else. For you to be happy you had to have me all to yourself. What I wanted or needed didn't matter to you. You didn't care about what Dad wanted, either. It was just 'you, you, you', like always. That is not love. But you know what is? - Chloe and me fell out recently, and she sent me a message. You know what Chloe said to me in that message? She said that if I couldn't be happy with her then I should leave her and be happy with someone else, even though it would break her heart. She just wanted me to be happy. She also said that she would wait for the rest of her life for me, just in case one day I changed my mind and decided to come back to her. Chloe valued my happiness above all else, including herself. _That_ is love. The purest, most beautiful love there is. In that moment I knew everything that I needed to know - Chloe truly loves me. More than you do. More than Dad does. More than _anyone_ does. Chloe would sacrifice herself for me. And I would do the same for her. You merely sacrificed my happiness for your own. Not only that, you tried to utterly destroy my life. I don't know what it is that you feel for me, but it certainly isn't love."

"I…I…oh Max. You're…you're right. I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible mother. What have I done? I don't know…what to…what to do. Is there anything that I can do?"

"Yes. There is one thing that you can do."

"I'll do anything for you baby."

"No. Not for me. I don't want you to do anything for me. I want you to do something for Chloe."

"For h…Chloe?"

"Yes. For Chloe. I want you to apologise to Chloe for tearing her world apart. I want you to ask for Chloe's forgiveness for what you did to her."

The faint tick-tick-tick of the wall clock gradually amplified and resonated until the sound became a heavy, sonorous thump-thump-thump as time stretched out.


	112. Flying Away

The tick-tick-tick of the wall clock gradually amplified and resonated until the sound became a heavy, sonorous thump-thump-thump as time stretched out. Vanessa sat with her head facing her lap. Eventually she arose from the couch and slowly walked over to where Max and Chloe were standing.

"Chloe, I'm really, really sorry for everything. You didn't deserve this. I wish it had never happened."

Chloe said nothing in response. She merely pulled Max closer to her and hid her face in the flock of brown hair to hide her tears. Max wrapped her arm around Chloe and murmured into the taller girl's ear. "Shhhh Chloe. I'm still here. I'll always be here. I know I'm not much, but I love you heaps. I'll _never_ leave you, Chloe. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to…." She left the sentence hanging in the air.

"Thank you Vanessa, that was kind of you." said Joyce through her own tears.

Anderson appeared from the hallway and spoke softly to Joyce. "It's time I'm afraid, Joyce - the car is outside. I'm sorry, but we really should be going. Are you ready?" Anderson asked, offering the widow his hand. Joyce pulled herself upright, still wiping tears from her eyes as she did so.

"I'll never be ready for this. None of us ever will be."

* * *

"I have known Bill for many, many years. He was a very dear friend to me, and, I hope, I was to him. I have never met such a beautiful, selfless, courageous, merciful, kind and noble person as William Price, and I doubt that I ever will. I first met Bill when he was but a young lad. I was new to the bay and looking for a motel in which to spend the night. The neon sign of the Whales was a most welcome sight. As I approached the diner I happened to glance down the alley and there I caught my first ever sight of Bill. He was sitting on the ground chatting with a homeless lady. Some of you will know her as 'Elanor the Bag Lady.' I later learned that he used to sit with her most days, bringing her food, drink and sometimes clean clothing. Everyone used to simply ignore Elanor and give her a wide berth, but not Bill and Joyce. I dread to think what would have happened to her were it not for the Price family. I strolled into the diner and I had my first taste of Joyce's cooking, and I have never tasted anything like it since. Those of you who have been fortunate enough to be on the receiving end of Joyce's culinary expertise will know exactly what I mean. After I had finished eating, Joyce came over to my booth, refilled my coffee and actually sat down with me - just for a chat. The two of us were soon joined by Bill. Upon hearing about my predicament, they immediately insisted that I stay the night at their home. I spent the rest of the day with them, as they filled me in with information about the bay, and then spent the night in the garage on a camping bed, waking in the morning to the delicious aroma of bacon wafting from the kitchen where Joyce was already working her magic. I have been immensely grateful to both of them ever since that day. Bill and Joyce are two of the most wonderful people on earth. They are quite simply angels. I don't have words for how tragic and undeserved it is that they have suddenly been torn apart like this. They should have been together forever. Maybe in time they will be reunited again. I hope so."

Ray Wells wiped tears from his eyes before continuing. "I like to think that Bill was just too beautiful for this world. He was like the prettiest of butterflies, and the colour of his wings was just too bright. So he flew away. The part of me that knows it was a sin to keep him here does rejoice. Yet, the place that I live in is that much more drab and empty now that he has left it. I just…I miss my friend."

He paused for a moment to compose himself. His gaze lingered upon the two weeping girls in the front row. Their heads were bowed and resting on each other as they held hands tightly. "William was a highly intelligent man and he conversed with me about many and varied subjects, but there was one topic he spoke about more than any other – 'his girls'. When he spoke about Chloe and Max, you could almost see the love he had for the pair of them shining out from deep within him – the light of a golden sun. His 'Princess and Munchkin' were the centre of his universe. Bill once told me that Chloe and Max were like a brilliant-blue supernova, and looking at them here today, I can well believe him. I once made Bill a promise, and the time has come for me to honour that promise. So, Chloe and Max, I have a special message just for the pair of you from someone who loves you very, very much."

Ray extracted a small brown envelope from his breast pocket. The two young girls slowly raised their heads and tried to focus on the bald man in front of them through tearful eyes. He slid a white sheet of paper from the envelope and held it out in front of him at arm's length.

"Chloe, Max, my beautiful little baby angels, please don't be sad. I'm still here. I'm never leaving you. I'll always be with you. I love you more than I do anyone on earth. This isn't the end – this is just the beginning. Every word of what I say is true. Remember – The Price is _always_ right. I love you both very, very much."

* * *

The light of the setting sun bathed the casket in its glorious glow, infusing the timber with an entrancing golden shimmer. From the blue-gold sky a butterfly descended slowly, eventually landing upon the top of the casket where it gracefully fluttered its wings. No one noticed the cowled figure in the distance, partially concealed by shade of the foliage, her hand resting lovingly upon the neck of the doe standing beside her.


	113. Abnormal

Vanessa stared incredulously at her daughter. "You want me to…to apologise to _her_?"

"If you refer to the love of my life as 'her' in that tone one more goddamn time I swear I'll kick you out of this fucking house myself."

"The l…love of your life?"

"Yes. Chloe is the one. She is the only person for me. _I know it._ And you know it too, don't you? You've always known. You knew it before I even did."

"But…you're only eighteen. How can she possibly be the love of your life? You're still young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. One day you may meet a nice boy and…"

"Oh…my…god! I just don't believe you. I really don't. You really are something else!"

"Max, I just want…"

"I don't care what you want. I've had to do what you want for most of my life, but not any more."

"But…what about your career? Your education? What will people think?"

"What will people think about what? You'd best not mean what I think you mean."

"Girls are supposed to like boys. People will think…"

"Think what, exactly? Be _very_ careful how you answer, _mother_."

"I don't mean…I mean…it's just that's what norm…"

"Stop right fucking there! Don't say another single goddamn word! Normal? NORMAL? FUCKING _NORMAL_?" Max's face flushed red with instant anger.

"I meant…I didn't mean…I don't know…"

" _I know._ You think Chloe and me are somehow abnormal. You think that there's something disgusting about two women loving each other, don't you? Go on, admit it. Spit it out."

"No…I don't think that…but…it's just…are you totally sure that you don't like boys? This could be just a phase you're going through. Jason still calls round for you, you know. He's such a nice, polite, decent young man. You could at least give him a chance. I gave him your phone number and address. I have his details here – why don't you give him a call?"

"What! _You did fucking what_? What the fuck! He's goddamn creepy as hell! He stalked and pestered me for years, and you know damn well that he did! And now you've only gone and given him my number! Have you gone totally batshit crazy? Oh man. You're just unbelievable! I can't believe you actually did that."

"I think he'd be lovely for you. What can be the harm in giving him a chance? I mean, you've never had a boyfriend, so how can you know that you don't…"

"Jesus H fucking Christ! Will you listen to yourself? You've _always_ known that Chloe and me would end up together, yet you want me to leave the woman that I love and shack up with a weird, creepy freak just because he has a dick? A boy I don't even like? Because you think that's what 'normal' people do? You want me to let a boy fuck me just so that you can be happy. The very thought of even kissing a boy makes me want to vomit, never mind screwing him. And you're suggesting that I let him put his dick inside me whenever he wants to? You don't care that I won't enjoy it, that it will repulse me. That's no better than being a whore. Is that what you want me to do – whore myself out to the first desperate boy that makes a move on me? You want me to marry him? Have kids with him? You want me to whore my whole goddamn life out, is that it? You want your daughter to be a whore? And an utterly heart-broken and miserable one at that? Just to make me 'normal'? Just to make you happy? That's what you class as 'normal', is it? That is fucking _abnormal_. _You're_ abnormal. I'm not the freak here – you are. I belong to Chloe. I'm hers. All of me. Forever. It doesn't matter whether we're both girls or not. The only thing that matters is that we love each other. I would still love Chloe if she had two heads, three eyes, green skin and came from Pluto. She isn't a girl to me – Chloe is simply my lover, in every sense of the word. Something as trivial as what sex we are doesn't even come into it. Love is all that matters. Why can't you just be happy for us? I've been so lucky – I've found my soul-mate whilst I'm still young. Some people go through their whole lives and never find their one true love. But Chloe and I have found each other. We have been blessed. Any 'normal' parent would be overjoyed for their child, but not you, eh? Man, I feel sick. _You_ make me feel sick. You haven't changed at all, have you? Not one goddamn bit. You're still trying to trade my happiness for yours. You've learnt nothing. Well you can just give up – I'm done with you controlling me. It's over."

"But I want…it would have been lovely to have grandchildren. Your dad wants that too."

"Why? So you can do to them what you did to me and Chloe? No way. You are not controlling them. We won't let you."

"That's unfair Max. That's not what I want at all. But what does it matter now? You can't have children anyway."

"We've already discussed this. We'll find a way somehow. But it's not going to happen yet – there's much Chloe and me have to do before we can have a family of our own. And when we do eventually have children, it is not going to be to please you or anyone else. _Our_ children will come first. I will pull out my own teeth before I treat our children the same way you've treated me. I am _never_ going to be you."

"You and Chloe…you're planning that far ahead?"

"Yes, we are. Me and Chloe, we're going to live together. And we're going to die together. You either accept that or you don't. I'm past caring. It feels like I've been fighting you my whole life, and frankly, I've just about had enough. I'm sick to the back teeth with it. So, you either love me and support the pair of us like a mother should, or get in your goddamn car and go back to Seattle. And don't ever come back. I need a loving, caring and supportive mother. I don't need you."

"You would choose he…Chloe over me?"

"Don't you fucking dare! This isn't my fault! It isn't Chloe's fault either. This is all entirely _your_ fault, and you know it. How dare you even try and shift the blame onto Chloe or me! You're incredible! Chloe is my fiancée, and I will always stand by her, no matter what. Against you or anyone else. I would die for her. She is the most important person in my life. Now are you going to apologise to Chloe or not? If not, then you know where the door is. Don't let it bang you on the ass on the way out."

"She's your _what_?"


	114. Torn Apart

Chloe decided that she had been silent for long enough. "I'm Max's fiancée. We are engaged. We are going to get married. Get used to it, bitch, because that is what is gonna happen whether you like it or not."

"I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to my daughter. This has got nothing to do with you. Stay out of it." snarled Vanessa.

"I'm talking to _you_ , though, you evil fuck. This has got _everything_ to do with me. You suddenly pop up out of nowhere and try to lay down the fucking law. In _my_ home. Just who exactly do you think you fucking are? I was here for Max when she needed someone. Where were you then, huh, bitch? Doped up in Seattle, that's where, kissing the ass of those pretentious pricks that you call your friends. I am not going to just stand here and let you treat _my_ Max like that. Nobody hurts her. Not even you. _Especially_ not you. I've saved her from you before, and I'll do it again. Leave her the hell alone."

"And if I don't? What exactly are you going to do, huh? Are you actually threatening me?"

"Carry on and you'll find out."

"You might intimidate Max, but you don't scare me. You may well have coerced my daughter into falling for you, but I can see right through you. Your language is simply atrocious, and Max is starting to curse too. I mean, take a look at yourself - expelled from school, tattoos, hickeys, ridiculous blue hair, drugs…"

"Drugs? Pah! Don't make me fucking laugh! How dare you criticise anyone for a bit of dope considering all the crap you shove down your throat every day. You're no better than me, so get down out of your fucking ivory tower. I've had far more to deal with than you, and all I do is smoke a bit of grass. You tear your own fucking world apart and then blame everyone else for it. And to hide from the shitstorm that you created, you pop more pills than Michael-fucking-Jackson. I thought I had a self-destructive streak, but I am absolutely fuck-all compared to you."

"I need thos…"

"Maybe if you weren't such a complete and utter bitch to everyone you wouldn't need them. Ever thought about that you evil cow?"

"I don't have to take this from you. Max, are you going to let her talk to me like this?"

"You're asking for _my_ sympathy? Man, I've heard it all now."

"Yes. I am. I expect your loyalty. I am your mother. She's just…"

Joyce cut Vanessa off mid-sentence. "I've heard more than enough. Chloe is _my_ daughter, and if you think that I am going to do nothing whilst you call her all the names under the sun, you are utterly mistaken."

"I was talking to Max, not you. How dare you interrupt me when I'm speaking! Max, think about what you're doing. Chloe is nothing but trouble. You could be a tremendous success, but she's going to ruin all of that for you. Is that what you want?"

"Mother, with all due respect, you're talking out of your ass."

"Am I? Look at her. Listen to the way she talks. She is a bad influence on you. She always has been. She's little better than trailer-trash. And so will you be if you stay with her."

"Fuck this shit!" Chloe exclaimed suddenly. Neither Max nor Joyce were quick enough. Chloe flew at Vanessa and grabbed her by her shoulders. She landed a vicious head-butt right between the older woman's eyes. Vanessa stumbled backwards from the force of the blow and crumpled onto the couch, blood pouring from her nose. Chloe rushed towards her, raising her left arm to strike Vanessa again.

"Chloe!" Joyce and Max called in unison. They both pulled the blue-haired woman back towards the breakfast bar.

"You…you…hit me. You actually struck me. You see, Max? Do you see what she is really like? She's psychotic and violent. This is what you're going to have to put up with for the rest of your life. She's going to do this to you. You do know that, don't you? Is that what you want? She's bewitched and deceived you, and you've fallen for it totally. Max, do you really think that she has any feelings for you? You're just another puppet. She's just using you. You're her prisoner. You let her bully you into things. It's called Stockholm Syndrome. If you don't realise that soon you're going to learn it the hard way."

"Do not even try to fuck with her head, bitch. You don't know what we've been through this week. There's no way you can break us up. No one is going to tear us apart ever again. You very nearly killed her last time, and I'm not going to let you do it again. No fucking way!"

"We'll see about that. Max is far too good for you, and you don't deserve her. And I am going to see to it that you don't get her. This has to end. _You_ have to end."

"You want some fucking more, do you? Just keep shooting your mouth off you evil fucking bitch, and you'll get lots more. Insult Max one more goddamn time, I fucking _dare_ you." threatened Chloe.

"Chloe, let me handle this." Joyce said calmly. "I'm sorry Munchkin, but I have to do this. Vanessa, please get out of my home this second. If you don't leave immediately, then I will call the police and have them remove you."

"Don't worry - I'll save you the price of the phone call. The police will be here shortly. I am leaving. Right now. I am going directly to the police station and I am going to press charges against your lunatic daughter. She won't be able to ruin Max's life from a cell, will she? I will keep her away from Max, one way or another. Just watch me. This…this… _thing_ isn't going to happen. You have my word on that."

Joyce smiled grimly. "Off you go then. We'll wait here. But don't you come back with the police. From this moment on, you are no longer welcome here. If you attempt to enter my property again, or harass Chloe or Max in any way at all, I shall obtain a restraining order against you. Go. Now please."

"Max. Come with me. I'm not leaving you here with these people."

"She's not twelve. Max decides what she wants to do, not you. You heard my mom - get the fuck out of our house. Now." Chloe replied menacingly.

Vanessa held out a hand to her daughter. "Don't worry, I'm leaving. Max? Are you coming or not?"

Max stared at her mother for a few seconds before shaking her head from side-to-side. Chloe and Joyce wrapped their arms protectively around Max and comforted her.

"Fine! If that's the way you want it. Have it your way. I'll get the police to come and get you as well. I am taking you back to Seattle, whether you like it or not. You _will not_ defy me, young lady. I will put an end to the pair of you. _I do not fail_." said Vanessa, her steel-grey eyes shining brightly in the soft light streaming in through the large windows. She stormed out of the house, slamming the door violently behind her. She yanked open the car door, gunned the engine and pulled away from the sidewalk, the tortured rubber of the tyres screaming as the car tore down the avenue. Vanessa pulled up at the intersection near the beach and removed her phone from her purse, dialling a number before moving off again. She never saw it coming. The fully-laden lumber truck smashed into the rear of the car with a sickening metallic crunch. A cowled figure looked on from the beach, her hand resting on the neck of the doe standing beside her.


	115. Hopes and Fears

Ryan awoke to the sound of his wife screaming. He turned on the bedside lamp and attempted to soothe Vanessa with an embrace. "Ness, everything's alright Honey. It's me, Ryan. We're at home in bed. You're safe. There's no one else here - just me and you. Shhhh Honey." Vanessa frantically scrambled backwards away from her husband, her arms in front of her in a defensive position.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shhhh. Hey. Calm down. No one's going to hurt you. Ness, look at me. It's me, Ryan. Everything's okay."

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DO THAT! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME DO THAT. I LOVE HER. SHE'S MY BABY. LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE ALL OF US ALONE. I can't do this on my own. Can't anyone help us…Chloe, please help me. I'm begging you. Pleeeease. Help us. You're the only one who can."

"Vanessa, it's just another nightmare. It's not real. Come on, please wake up. Look at me. That's it. Breathe. Just breathe. Big deep breaths. Like me. Watch me. Breathe with me. That's it. Nice and deep and slow." Vanessa's terrified visage gradually began to soften, the utter fear in her eyes slowly fading away. Eventually her dark blue eyes focused upon the face of her husband next to her.

"Ry…Ryan…I…I…it's horrible…I'm going…it's going to make me…it's going to get me killed. And Max. And you. Ryan, it's going to get all of us."

"It's just a dream. That's all. You've had it lots of times before. There's absolutely no need to panic. It's not real."

"No Ryan. I wish that were true. I really do. This time it was different. I know now. This isn't a dream at all. It's a message – a warning. Ryan, this is very, very real. It got me before, and it's coming to get me again. It makes me do things that I don't want to do. I can't fight it…I can't stop it. It's too strong for me. I don't know what to do. Ryan, I'm scared."

Ryan kissed her softly on the cheek and caressed her hair. "Don't be. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you or Max. I promise…Vanessa?"

"Yes?"

"You mentioned Chloe's name - in your nightmare. Did you mean Doctor Michel? Was she in your dream?"

"I…I…don't know…I can't think…it hurts. My head hurts. Ryan, what's happening to me?"

"I don't really like you taking all these pills, but maybe we should get Doctor Michel to increase the dose or give you something stronger."

"I doubt that will do any good. Chloe's a great doctor, of course, and she's helped me an awful lot, but I don't think even she can help me. I don't think anyone can…oh…my…god! It's her! She can! She's the one. She's the only one that can help."

"Who? What are you talking about? Vanessa?"

"I…I…I can't remember. My head is starting to throb. It's…drifting away…"

"Vanessa…your nose…it's bleeding." Ryan pulled a few tissues from the box and passed them to his wife.

"Ryan, what's wrong with me? Do you think I have a brain tumour or something?"

"That's highly unlikely. I suspect it's just stress-related. I think you should go to see the doctor anyway. It can't hurt, can it?"

"I suppose not. I hope you're right and this is nothing serious. I don't want to die. I can't. I have a lot to make up to you and Max…and Chloe. I wish…I wish I could take it all back. Ryan, why am I such a horrible person?"

"Vanessa, listen to me. You are not horrible. I know you. And I love you. Yes, you certainly have your moments, but I know that deep-down you're a good person."

"So why do I do the things I do? What I did to Max and Chloe…"

"I can't answer that. I wish I had all of the answers, Vanessa, but I don't. It's like…like you're two totally different people."

"Do you…do you think that I'm…schizophrenic?"

"I wouldn't go that far. But like I said, make an appointment to see your doctor. Go and see Chloe. She can help you more than I can."

Vanessa's eyes misted over. "Chloe…Chloe…" she murmured under her breath. Her forehead wrinkled with the effort of concentration.

"Vanessa? Are you alright? Hello?"

"Hmmm?"

"I said are you okay?"

"Yes. I just…er…yes, I'm fine. I was just…I don't know…"

"I'll make you an appointment tomorrow."

"Yes. Something's…not right. Not right with me. I feel…I feel…strange. Ryan?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Why are you still here? With me? I wouldn't blame you if you left me. I think that…you and Max would be better off without me. Take Max with you and get as far away from me as possible. Just run."

"What a totally awful thing to say! I am not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you to deal with whatever this is all by yourself. I promised you that I would stand by you no matter what. And I will. I'm never leaving you. As for Max, she's almost ready to fly the nest. It's time for her to finally spread her wings – to go back to where she belongs – by Chloe's side."

"Ryan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Max and Chloe, they're…they're going to be…more than friends, aren't they?"

"They've always been far more than mere friends, Ness, you know that."

"I know that. I mean…they love each other, don't they? Really love each other. They're going to…"

"Yes Honey, they are. I can't even imagine things turning out any other way. They are simply perfect for each other."

"I just…feel terribly guilty. I tore them apart. It's all my fault. What if it doesn't work out between them? What if Chloe already has someone else? So much could have happened in the years that we've been gone. Chloe has been all alone. I ripped Max away from her. I did that. No one else. And I wish I hadn't. I dread to think what that did to the poor girl. What I did to her. Chloe, I'm so, so sorry. Ryan, do you think either of them will ever forgive me?"

"Vanessa, you have to forgive yourself first."

"I can't…I don't…I don't know whether I'll ever be able to do that, Ryan."

"Time, Honey. All you need is time."

"Maybe."

"Vanessa, we both know that Max and Chloe are destined to be together. Not even you can prevent that. No one can. You have to stop beating yourself up over this. You're just torturing yourself. That isn't going to help anyone. Stop living in the past. Look to the future."

"I'll try to. I'll help them in any way I can. I want to be the mother that I always should have been – to Chloe as well as Max. I owe them both so much. I hope that they'll be really happy together. With all of my heart. They've both been through so much heartache and pain – far more than they deserve. I just want them both to be happy."

"Vanessa, I know they will be. Forever and ever. Just like we will be."

"I hope so, Ryan. I hope so."


	116. Aftermath

As Max's mother angrily strode towards the door, Chloe let go of Max and gave Vanessa the finger with both hands.

"Chloe, that wasn't necessary, was it now?" Joyce admonished.

"Sure it fucking was! You heard what the fucking horrible bitch said. She deserves everything she fucking gets. And then some. I hope she fucking dies."

"That's a truly terrible thing to say! Don't ever say things like that, please. I know you're angry Chloe, and you have every right to be. I'm angry with her too. But you shouldn't judge people so harshly, Chloe – you've been on the receiving end of that yourself, haven't you? You know how that feels."

"Yeah? So? The way I see it, I deserve some major payback. Especially from her."

"Hate only breeds more hate, Chloe. Like I already said, this cycle of destruction has to stop."

"Blah blah blah! Max, tell her…" Chloe swallowed her words as she looked at the smaller girl. Max was staring at the front door, eyes unfocused and glazed over, her lips quivering. Tears slid down over her freckles. Her whole body was trembling violently. Chloe took Max into her arms. "Oh Max, I'm sorry. I didn't think…"

"Sit her down on the couch, Chloe. Would you like something, Munchkin? A drink maybe?"

Max didn't respond. Chloe gently helped her to the couch. "It's alright Angel. I've got you. It'll be okay." Once they were both seated Chloe tenderly cupped both of Max's hands in her own.

"Chl…Chloe…wh…what are we going to do? I'm sc…scared. What if…what if she t…takes me back…back there…back to the d…dark room? I c…can't go back there. I just can't."

"Heeeeey. Look at me. She's not going to do _anything_. What the hell can she do? What can the cops do? Nothing, that's what. Max, you've done absolutely nothing wrong. And you are never setting foot in that horrible place _ever_ again. I'll die protecting you from her if I have to. You know that."

"I d…don't w…want you to d…die, Chloe. I c…can't live without you."

"Here you go Munchkin." Joyce handed Max a glass of lemonade. "Have some of this. It'll help to calm your nerves. And remember – you're not alone. You have Chloe. You have me. And Uncle William. Plus Kate. David too. And lots of other people. We are all on _your_ side, Max. Never forget that."

She clasped the drink with both hands and Chloe helped to keep her arms steady as she took a small sip. "Thanks M…Auntie Joyce…you're the best. I…I love you, Joyce."

"I know you do, Max. I love you too, my little Munchkin – far more than you know."

"I _do_ know, Joyce. Chloe, Joyce, can I…can I ask you both to promise me something?"

"Of course you can Max. Anything for you." said Joyce.

"Sure Maxo. Whatever you want."

"Promise me that you won't let her put me back in there. Pleeeease." implored Max.

"Max, we _will_ stop her." said Chloe.

"No. That is a promise you can't keep. But promise me…that if it comes to it, you _will not_ let her take me back."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…that being with you again has been so special - I've felt like I haven't done in years. Like when we were kids running around Arcadia Bay, and everything was possible. And it's _you_ that made me feel that way. Chloe, I want...I want my time with you to be my last memory, whether that time is today, tomorrow, or many years away. If she takes me away again, Chloe, I'll die. You know that. And I can't go through all that again. I just can't. I'd rather die here with you now than all alone far away. If I can't be with you, then…then I don't want to be at all. Do you understand?"

"Max…"

"Please Chloe. Promise me that, if she tears us apart, you won't try to stop it - just let it…let it get me. Please."

"No Max. That isn't how I want things to end."

"Nor me. But we may not have much choice. Please Chloe. Promise me."

"No Max. I can't do that. I _won't_. I can't live without you either, Max. If you die, then I die. And if I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting. Fighting her. Fighting that thing. How can you just give up like this? After all that we've been through? After all the things you've said. You've let her get into your head again, haven't you? Max, you just stood up to her. I've never seen you like that with her before. You were awesome. You're not a kid any more. You're an adult, and she can't control you. Don't let her get to you. Fight her, Max. Fight her with me."

"Chloe's right, Max. And don't worry – no one can make you go back. Not even your mother." Joyce added.

"But…but she's gone to the cops. They'll…erm…I dunno…"

"What exactly are they going to do, Maxo? You haven't broken any law, have you?"

"No I guess, but you did hit her. She might…um…"

"Max, even if Vanessa does go to the police, I know for a fact that she'll get absolutely nowhere. Trust me. And Chloe, no matter what, don't hit Vanessa again. That is precisely what she wants you to do – you're playing right into her hands. I can smooth things over this time, I'm sure, but I don't want to have to keep doing it over and over. I thought you were done with this sort of thing. Not any more, alright? Do you hear me? Chloe?"

"But I can't just do nothing, Mom."

"I'm not saying don't do anything – just think before you act. You know I'm right, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess…okay."

"Good. Now then, I think we should…" Joyce was interrupted by the strident tones of Max's phone ringing.

"Who is it? Is it her? I'll answer it if you want me to." said Chloe.

"No. It's not her. It's…my dad." Max answered the call.

"Hello Pop."


	117. A Chance Meeting

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…L."

"Duh. Too easy Daddy! Lighthouse!" said Chloe excitedly as she walked along the beach, hand-in-hand with her father.

"You're just too clever for me, my beautiful little princess."

"Uhuh. You're making them really easy so you can let me win. Cheater!"

"Darn! You got me. You know me too well."

"Sure do Daddy. Now give me a tough one."

"Hmmmmm. Let's see now. I spy with my little eye something beginning with…C."

"Sea!" joked Chloe.

"Haha." laughed William. "Next guess. A _proper_ one this time."

"C…c…hmmmm…cloud?"

"Nope."

"…cop car."

"No. Sorry."

"Coyote."

"A coyote? Where?"

"There. On the sign silly!"

"Nope, but well-spotted."

"I dunno then. I give in."

"I can't believe you didn't get it." William gently tickled his daughter's midriff. "I was thinking of my Chloe."

"Heeeeey! That's not fair!"

"I could see you. Of course it was fair. Okay. Your turn then."

"I spy…with my little eye…something beginning with B."

"Beach."

"As if I would pick one _that_ easy."

"Boat."

Chloe shook her head.

"I'm stuck. Give me a clue."

"It's blue."

"Hmmmm. Blue beginning with b…nope. You've stumped me."

"Butterfly. There, on that bush. Look. Daddy, it's soooo pretty."

"Not as pretty as you, my beautiful princess." As William approached the insect, memories suddenly came flooding back to him of a moonlit night several years before, blue rays of moonlight beaming through a hospital window and shining down upon the tiny little baby girl that he held cradled lovingly in his arms. It could have been the very same butterfly. As father and daughter got closer, the butterfly flew into the air and came to rest upon the tip of the small girl's outstretched finger. William noticed his daughter's eyes – they were full of wonder and lit from within by a beautiful blue light. He almost gasped.

"Wow! Look Daddy. It came to me."

"Yes, it did, didn't it? You know what it means when a butterfly does that to you, don't you?"

"No Daddy. What does it mean?"

"It has blessed you. When you are blessed by a butterfly, it means that someone loves you very, very much, and thinks you're really special."

"Well, yeah. You and Mom."

"Of course we love you, but we don't count. This means someone else loves you loads and loads too."

"Someone else? Like who?"

"I don't know Princess. Perhaps you haven't met them yet. But I'm sure you will one day. Maybe today. Maybe tomorrow. Or some other time. But you will definitely meet them - the butterfly _knows_. It knows your destiny."

"My destiny? What does 'destiny' mean?"

"It means the butterfly can see into your future, and knows what's going to happen to you. You're very lucky to receive her blessing, Chloe, very lucky indeed. I always knew that you were special." As William spoke the butterfly left Chloe's finger and ascended into the air. Father and daughter tilted their heads backwards and watched until the insect faded away into the azure sky.

"That sounds really silly, but…" Chloe's voice trailed off. She angled her head, as if she were trying to hear something faint and far away.

"But what?"

"I…um…I dunno…it made me feel sorta tingly and warm all over…it felt real nice, like ripples all the way down to my toes. My heart was fluttering too. It was weird, but…awesomesauce at the same time. What did it just do to me Daddy?"

"Like I said, it blessed you. It's nothing to worry about, Princess. Now then my little baby, how's about we fill your belly? Are you hungry? I know I certainly am."

"Yeah. I'd love some of Mom's starfish pancakes. D'ya think she'll let me have the full-star ones today?"

"I should think so. We've had a good long walk today, so I don't see why not."

"Cool. Oh wow! Look Daddy! Pirate outfits! Can I have one? Pretty please?"

"How can I refuse you when you ask like that? You're simply adorable."

"Love you too Daddy! You're the best!"

William bought the outfit and helped his daughter put it on. Chloe immediately began to prance around her father, prodding him with the sword and giggling furiously.

"Kill the Kraken!" squealed Chloe.

"Oh no. I am no match for Pirate Princess Price!" William made a great show of fake death as he slowly crumbled to the floor. Chloe placed one foot upon her father in a victory stance and raised the plastic sword high into the air.

"I killed the Kraken! I killed the Kraken! I can beat all the monsters in the world! I am awesome!"

"Yes. You most certainly are."

Chloe helped her father get up from the floor and gave him a massive hug. "So are you Daddy. The best daddy ever!"

"Thank you sweetheart. You're the best daughter a daddy could ever wish for. Anyway, come on. You never know – your destiny may well be waiting for you inside the diner right at this very moment. Let's go and find out, shall we?"

"I hope it is. I'd really love to have a best friend. Someone else to play with would be majorly brilliant. I wonder what they'll be like?"

"Just as awesome as you are, of that I have no doubt."

Chloe burst through the door of the diner, waving the sword around excitedly. "Mom! Look what Daddy got me! Do I look awesome?"

"Wow! Look at you my pirate princess! A sword and everything. Hi dear. Take a seat and I'll get to you soon. I have a VIP to take care of first – a very special birthday girl."

"Okay love. Come on Chloe, you know where we sit."

"Sure do Daddy. Race you slowpoke!"

Outside, the old woman who had been watching the pair of them through the fence went back to her favoured spot in the alley behind the diner, sat down on her tattered and fraying sleeping bag and began to hum to herself softly. The blue butterfly descended from the bright blue sky and came to rest in Elanor's outstretched hand.


	118. Doctor's Orders

"Hi sweetheart." Ryan spoke quietly into the phone. "Is everything okay? It's…three in the morning. Whatever is the matter?"

"I can't sleep. I'm...I'm worried about Max."

"Worried about Max? Why? What's happened? Is she alright?"

"No. Not really. I tried to ring Max yesterday, but she didn't answer. So then I…I called her school. Ryan, she's not there. She's been given time off because she's been in a fight. She's been hurt. I've tried calling her, but she's not answering. I have to know what's going on."

"She's been in a _what_? A fight? I don't believe that for a second. There must be some sort of mistake. Max would never get into a fight. Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"I was going to, but you're hundreds of miles away, and you must be busy with work and everything. I didn't want to bother you."

"I'm never too busy where Max is concerned. You know that. How bad is she hurt? Who hurt her? And I can't believe you've left this until now. You should have told me straightaway."

"She's not hurt too bad, apparently, but they wouldn't tell me any more than that over the phone. And I know I should have said something before, but…"

"But nothing. I'm coming home tomorr…today. I'll speak to you then, and we'll decide what to do."

"No. Don't come home. I…won't be here."

"What do you mean you won't be…Honey, don't go there without me. Wait for me. I'll leave first thing in the morning. Please."

"I have to, Ryan. I simply can't wait any longer. It's been driving me insane. I need to know what's going on with her."

"Vanessa, listen to me. If you go there without me, it most probably won't go well. You and Max are just starting to get along together again. Going back there could ruin all of that. Max will more than likely think that you've only gone there to interfere, and we'll be right back at square one again. I can't go through all that again, and neither can you and Max. Please, Vanessa, think about what you're doing. Let her find her own way in life. She's her own woman now, and she's not stupid – Max knows exactly what she's doing."

"What she's doing is completely ignoring me. Ryan, she never even replied to the birthday messages we sent her. I want to know why she's avoiding us."

"I think we both know the answer to that question, don't we?"

"Chloe?"

"Yes. Of course. You know Chloe's the only reason she went back there at all."

"But I'm…okay with…with all of that. Max knows that now."

"Does she, Vanessa? I'm sorry, Honey, but even _I_ don't _know_ that. Not totally. We never know which way the wind is blowing with you. It changes from one minute to the next."

"I know. I'm sorry. I _am_ trying, Ryan. I really am. I'm trying so hard. I'm keeping up with my meds, and doing all that Chloe tells me to do. All of this – it's been awful for me too, you know."

"I know Hon - it's been awful for all of us, Ness. I want us to put it all behind us. Just…please don't go raking open old wounds."

"I promise. I won't."

"We both know that's a promise that you can't keep. Are you sure you've taken all of your meds today?"

"…"

"Vanessa?"

"I…forgot some this afternoon. But it's okay – I've caught back up now."

"Are they still working?"

"Yes. Everything's…fine. There's absolutely no need to worry about me." Ryan could hear the lie in the words.

"Vanessa, I can tell when you're lying, even over the phone. Tell me the truth. Tell me what happened."

"Okay okay. I didn't…I didn't forget to take them. But I think I…might still have had an…episode."

"What happened? What did you do?"

"Oh Ryan. It was _terrible_. I was looking at some old photos, and…and then…and then…the next thing I know, there's a pen in my hand…and writing scrawled all over the photos of…of our baby. Max, I'm so sorry. It wasn't me. I swear." Vanessa could be heard sobbing into the phone.

"Honey, it's okay. I have all the photos backed up. It doesn't matter. We can replace them."

"I…I know that. It's just…the things written there…about our baby…the things I wrote…they're _horrible_. And _I_ wrote them. What the hell is wrong with me? I hate myself."

"It wasn't you, Vanessa. Remember that. You're just ill. Don't keep blaming yourself."

"Who am I going to blame, Ryan? You? Max? Dr Michel? No. This is all me. And only me. I can't bear this any more…I…I want to die. I'd rather die than do this to my baby."

"Honey, just hold it together. We'll find a way through this. This is just a hiccup. You've done really well for a long time. I'll leave for the airport right this second. Just give me a few hours, okay?"

"No, don't. It's okay. I'll be alright. Just…meet me at the Bay, not here. I'm leaving. Right now."

"Vanessa? Honey? Hello?"

No response came. The line was dead. A bare arm snaked out from underneath the covers and curled itself around Ryan's chest.

"Do you have to go?" a rueful voice purred softly.

"Yes. Sorry love. Max, my daughter, she's…"

"Yes, I heard. I hope she's okay. I'd like to meet her someday, you know? That would be lovely."

"One day. I promise. But you know how things are at the minute."

The woman let out a deep sigh. "Well, I guess I'll just have to wait back in Seattle for you, then, won't I? Don't you forget about me, Mr Caulfield."

"As if I could. I don't know what I'd do without you. I…I love you, Chloe."

"It's Dr Michel to you, if you don't mind. A little respect is in order – your wife _is_ a patient of mine, after all." joked Chloe before kissing her lover passionately. "I love you too. Don't be gone too long. Doctor's orders. I'll miss you."

"Ditto." said Ryan.


	119. Living a Lie

"Finally! Max, are you okay my baby? I've been worried sick about you."

"Yeah Pop. I'm…fine. Totally fine. Honestly."

"You don't sound very sure about that."

"Dad, there's absolutely no need to worry about me."

"Max, don't you think I know when you're hiding something from me? I'm on _your_ side Max. I'm not your mom. Is what I've heard true? Have you been in a fight?"

"How do you know about th…never mind. Yeah. I was. Sorry Pop, but it wasn't my fault. Someone tried to bully me, that's all. It was nothing really. And it's all sorted out now. It won't be happening again. I've spoken to them since and we're cool now. Besides, I wasn't hurt that bad…thanks to Chloe."

"Thanks to Chloe? Why's that?"

"Chloe, she, erm, waded in to help me. I'm real glad that she was there for me."

"Just like old times, eh? Chloe always had your back, didn't she? She's still your real life Lara Croft, then?"

"Um. Yeah. She's awesome…erm, Pop, listen, there's something that I need to tell y…"

"Let me guess – your mother's been there and she's given you a hard time? Where are you, anyway? Is your mom still there now?"

"Erm, nope. She's been here, but she's already left. I'm at hom…Chloe's house. Things went _awful_ bad, Pop. She wasn't that nice, and I…I wasn't nice to her either. But that wasn't what I was going to say. Pop, Chloe and me…we're…we're together. I mean, _really together._ You know?" After a couple of seconds Max removed the phone from her ear and checked the screen briefly before moving it back to the side of her head. "Pop? Hello? Are you still there?"

"Yes Max. I'm still here."

"Well? Is that it? Is that all you're going to say? Aren't you going to say anything else?"

"Max, I'm just…I mean…I knew this was going to happen, but…"

"Oh god! Not you as well? Jesus Pop! I thought that at least _you_ would be happy for us."

"Max, I am happy. I'm the happiest I've been in a long, long time. I'm over the moon. That's what I was trying to say, but it just stymied me a little. Max, I can't find the words for how overjoyed I am to hear that you and Chloe are finally with each other. I've been waiting years to hear you say those words to me, Munchkin. I know that Chloe will treat you like the princess you are. No one will ever love you as much as Chloe does, Max."

"Thanks Pop. I know. It's been majorly intense, but the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ever. Pop, I love Chloe just as much as she loves me. I love her more than anyone."

"Max, do you think that I don't already know that? I've known for years. Max, _everybody_ knew."

"Everyone except me, it seems."

"You and Chloe had a different sort of love back then. But it was just as strong as the love you have now. That love was the foundation for what you have today. And nothing on earth can break it. _Nothing._ Don't ever let anyone or anything come between you."

"We won't. But Mom's sure trying her level best to tear us apart. Why can't she be more like you? What the hell is her goddamn problem?"

"Max, your mom is…sick. Very, very sick. She has been for a long time. You shouldn't be too hard on her. She doesn't want to do the things that she does. It's ripping her apart. I realise that you'll find this quite hard to believe, but she loves you deeply, Max. She always has done. I know that for a fact."

"Well she sure has a fuc…funny way of showing it."

"Max, that person…the person that she is now, isn't...isn't your mother."

"What? Of course it's her! What the hell are you talking about? Have you taken some of her meds or something?"

"Max, listen to me. You have to know eventually. I can't keep this from you any longer. Max, your mom is…a different person. She's someone…or something else. And they're not nice. Not nice at all. But it isn't your mom. I know it isn't. I know her very well, Max, and whoever or whatever that thing is living inside of her, it's most definitely not the woman that I love. She's fought this thing for years, Max, but…I think that she's losing. I try to stay positive and tell her that she's doing well, but my whole life has been a total lie for years. Most of the time she can't remember what she's said or done, and I usually manage to get things sorted before she comes back round, but she's been getting worse all the time. I'm just grateful that I've managed to spare you from the worst of it. It's breaking my heart to watch her being…Max, something is destroying her, slowly but surely. It's eating her from the inside out. Devouring her. She's been incredibly, amazingly strong, but it's gradually grinding her down. She can only take so much, and I fear that the battle is nearly over. There's hardly any of her left now, baby, and what little of her that's still there doesn't have the strength to fight any more. Max, she may still be alive, but…she's already gone, baby. I'm sorry Munchkin. I've tried to help her. I really have. For years and years. But I just don't have the strength to carry on, either, and the woman that I love is already…gone. Max, she's gone. She's left me. She's left us. I miss her so much. I…I can't bear to look at what's left of her. I just can't. I want to kill it, Max. Kill it for what it's done to her. For what it's done to us all. But I just can't bring myself to do it. It still…it still looks like her. Max, I've failed her. I've failed you. I've failed everyone. I'm so, so sorry."

"Oh Pop. I knew things were bad, but…oh man. I had no idea. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Don't blame yourself, Pop. It's not your fault. None of this is. You're the best. I love you heaps."

"Max, you don't know what I've done. I've done something truly terrible. I'm so ashamed of myself. I promised her…promised her that I would stand by her…but I just couldn't take it any more...Max, I'm…I needed…I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Tell me what? What is it? Pop, what have you done?"

"Max, I've…I'm…never mind. It can wait. You have enough to deal with without that. I'm already on the way there. We can talk then."

"Don't you dare do that to me. I want to know what it is. _Right now_."

"No, Max. You don't. You don't want to know. Trust me."


	120. Aria of an Angel

"What are you doing here? You're not a student here. If you've come to start any more trou…" said Victoria in a high-pitched tone.

Chloe could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm not here for you, that's for fucking sure. You're nothing…but I fucking swear if you so much as breathe anywhere near Max again that broken nose will be just the start of your problems. I'll rip your fucking throat out if you go anywhere near her again. Nobody hurts her. You got that, bitch?" snarled Chloe. "Now get the fuck out of my way."

"I'm going to get security. You can't threaten me like that. And you're not allowed in here. Courtney, go to the office and tell them to fetch security."

Chloe burst out laughing. "Do it. Go on. I can go wherever the fuck I like here, and no one can stop me. Least of all you and your obedient little minions."

"We'll see about that."

"Yes. We will." said Chloe as she barged past the three girls.

"This isn't over." said Victoria to Chloe's back.

"For your sake, you'd better hope that it is." Chloe replied menacingly. "You have no idea who you're fucking with."

It felt really strange walking past Rachel's old room. Chloe tried really hard to shut out the memories of all that had happened in there. She failed. As Chloe entered Max's room she let out a quiet gasp. It was exactly as it was when she had seen it in her vision. "Serious freaky fucking shit." She hadn't noticed the panda adorning the plant before. "Like my keychain." she muttered to herself quietly. She filled the bag she was carrying with as much of Max's clothing as she could fit inside, then casually tossed it onto the floor next to the door.

"So Maxo, what sort of tunes are you into now? Classical crap or some other artsy-fartsy shit, I'll bet." Chloe hit play, and she recognised the song immediately, raising her eyebrows in mild surprise as she idly gazed at the photos upon the wall. "Mogwai. Nice one Maximus. Maybe there's hope for you yet. And holy fuck Max you sure do take a lot of fucking photographs! Jesus!" She noticed the teddy resting upon the cushion. "Oh man. Captain! Awwww. I remember you, little buddy. She still loves you after all this time, eh? Even after you tried to choke her? Bad Captain! Suppose I'd best take you with me as well, huh?" Chloe flopped down onto the bed and made space for the bear and closed the bag. Then she picked up the cushion with both hands and held it to her face, inhaling the scent deeply through her nose. 'Oh Max. Your pillow still smells exactly the same as it did when we were kids. God I love you Max. I wish you knew just how much.' She went to replace the cushion and noticed the journal that had been concealed previously. 'She never changes – she still keeps a diary. I wonder if there's anything in there about me? No, Price, you _are not_ going to read it. Don't be a fucking total douchebag all your life. We don't keep secrets from each other…well, until now, eh Chloe? And as secrets go, boy are these ones biggies.' Chloe was just about to leave when she spotted the box. "Coconut bites? Don't mind if I do. Thanks Maxo." She popped one into her mouth and opened the door…to see a boy standing there with his arm hanging in mid-air, a slightly shocked look upon his face.

"Er. Hi."

Chloe hastily swallowed before speaking. "Yeah? Who the fuck are you? What do you want?"

"Um…my name's Warren…I…I just wondered if…Max was here. That's…all."

"No. She isn't here. She's at my house. What did you want her for?"

"Um…nothing. It doesn't matter. I'd best be going. Sorry to have bothered you. Bye." The boy began to quickly walk away down the corridor.

"Yo. Don't just fuck off like that. Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah…you're Max's friend from the fight…and I spoke to you in the car lot. You asked me…"

"That's right - I'm her best friend. And I know what I said." interrupted Chloe. "Now pin your ears back and listen. Max has had a hard time here so far, and the last thing she needs right now is people like you pestering her."

"But I was only…"

"I know damn well what you're after, knobhound, and you ain't fucking getting it. Not from Max, you aren't. Got it? You're not good enough for her. Leave her alone. She's not interested. Okay?"

"Jeez. Okay. Sorry."

"You'll be a damn sight more sorry if I find out that you're bothering her. Now run off back to your classes, nerdy boy. And remember what I said."

Warren scurried away and out of the door, never looking back once.

"Prick." Chloe muttered to herself under her breath before tapping on Kate's door. It opened almost straightaway.

"You must be Chloe. Max has told me so much about you. Please. Come on in." Kate moved aside and invited Chloe in with her arm. "I'm really glad to finally see you in person. It's very nice to meet you."

"You too. Max asked me to come and see you and let you know…she's been in a fight, and she's staying with me at my house."

"Yes. I know. How is she? Fine, I trust?"

"Yeah. She's still a bit bruised, sore and a little shaken, but I'm looking after her. We'll make sure that she's okay. And she told me to thank you for everything. And…thanks from me as well, Kate. Thanks for being there for her."

"How very sweet of you both. Max is truly blessed to have a friend such as you by her side."

"I think you've got that the wrong way round."

"How so?"

"I'm…I've done things…and…Max deserves better than me. Much, much better. I'm not good enough for her. I don't deserve her. She's perfect, and I'm…I'm just a fucked-up mess. I treated Max bad. Real bad. I've been an utter douche…and not just to Max, either." Chloe was stunned at the words falling out of her mouth. 'Why in the fuck am I telling her all this? I've only just met her and I don't even know her. And here I am spilling out my life story to her. What the fuck?'

"You underestimate yourself, Chloe. You are truly and genuinely awesome. I know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to Max. And she is the best thing that ever happened to you. You two are meant to be together. You _need_ each other."

"What? How in the…? How do you know all this?"

"Chloe, I know many things. I see things that others cannot, or do not, see. I see _everything_ , Chloe. I see your father. I see Max. And I see _you_. And right now, you need to see yourself through the prism of Max's eyes. There is much else you have to see, also. I have much to show you. I can open your eyes. I can help you see."

"But…how?"

"The 'how' does not matter. Tell me Chloe, have you ever listened to the violin? _Really_ listened?"

"No. Never. Not my sort of music."

"Well, perhaps you should. There is a first time for everything. Please, have a seat. Allow me to play for you. I shall sing a song especially for you." Kate smiled at Chloe, and the glow of it reached into the very core of the blue-haired girl, filling her with the most glorious and divine sensation of wondrous warmth. It rippled all the way from Chloe's head down to the very tips of her toes. It was as if a brilliant sun had entered the room and was bathing her in its golden light. As Kate drew the bow across the strings, as her angelic voice poured like silk throughout the room, Chloe thought that she could see the very air rippling around her.

Chloe was no longer in the room.


	121. More Than Words

"Chloe, whilst Max is busy on the phone, we may as well talk. Just me and you."

"Sure. About what?"

"Are you and Max...okay? Is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah. Of course. We had a fall-out, sure, but we've sorted things out now. We're cool, Mom. Don't stress."

"That's good. I know this must have been a very hectic time for the both of you. So much has happened so fast – you and Max, the doe, the butterfly, this thing. Just…make sure to take some time to relax and take things easy. Don't forget what life is for, Chloe – it's for living. Make some time for yourselves. I worry about the pair of you, and the toll all of this must be taking on you both."

"That'd be great, but there's not much chance of that. Especially not here."

"No. You're right about that. That's why I called your Uncle Aaron the other day. You know that cabin he has in the Tillamook forest?"

"Yeah?"

"It's yours to use whenever you want it."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes. He never uses it now, and after I told him about you and Max, he near-enough insisted that you have it."

"Oh man. I'll have to thank him."

"Yes. You should. Perhaps the two of you could go visit him as well sometime? I'm sure he'd appreciate the company."

"Yeah. Cool."

"There's something else, too."

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said you wanted to go back to study at Blackwell? I mean, _really_ mean it?"

"Yeah. Of course I did. Mom, I'm not the person I used to be."

"I can see that. Well then, David and I, we had a word with Ray, and if you want to pop by his office today, he said he'd make time for you."

"Awesome! Can I…take Max with me…y'know…for a character reference and shit?"

Joyce smiled warmly. "I don't think you'll need a character reference, Princess. Ray knows you a lot better than you think he does. But if you want Max with you, I'm sure that he won't mind at all. In fact, he's expecting her to be there."

"What? Why?"

"Because I told him so. I know how inseparable you and Max are. I figured you'd want her there with you."

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."

"And now for the big question…Chloe, what happened between you two?"

"Who? Max and me? It was nothing – I just said something hella stupid, that's all."

"No. I meant you and…Rachel. You've never told me what happened."

"No. End of conversation." said Chloe tersely.

"But I can…"

"But nothing, Mom. I'm not going to…hey, Max, what's up?"

Max hurried to Chloe and all but fell into her out-stretched arms. "Oh Chloe. I think…I think…it's got my mom."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"My dad's just told me…he doesn't know about the thing…but…from what he was saying, it sounds like that thing may be already inside her or something. Living inside my mom. It might have been…for _years_ , Chloe. Years and years."

"Are you sure Max?"

"Of course I'm not. But it all makes sense. All the things she's done, all those things she said…it wasn't her. It was all that thing."

"Oh fuck. That's some major shit…I dunno, though, Max. It's pretty hard to believe."

"Hard to believe, Chloe?" asked Joyce. "Is it? Is it really? Think about all that's happened recently. _Nothing_ is hard to believe, Chloe, is it? Nothing whatsoever."

"I…guess not. But if it's inside her, then…what about Vanessa? Where is she? What's happened to her?" asked Chloe.

"I don't know, Chloe. I dread to think." replied Joyce solemnly.

"I think…I think I know." said Max quietly. "She's still there, but she can't do anything to stop it. She's trying really hard to fight it, and she has done for years. But it's winning. She's…forced to watch as it does things…horrible things. My dad says…my dad said she hasn't got long left, if…if she hasn't gone already. It won't be long before…before…" Max couldn't keep the tears back any longer.

"Oh Max. I'm sorry." Chloe wiped the tears away.

"That's not…not all. My dad said he wants to…kill her. Kill it. But he can't. And he told me that he's done something…something terrible…"

"Oh god Max, what's he done?" asked Chloe.

"I dunno. He wouldn't say. He just said that he'd tell me more when he arrives. He's on his way here now. Chloe, I think…we're gonna have to…she's suffering, Chloe. She's being tortured, and the only way we can help her is to…is to…I can't say it…I just can't…"

"No. That's not gonna happen, Max. I've lost my dad. You're not losing your mom, too. No fucking way!"

"But…what can we do, Chloe?"

"I don't know yet, Max. But we'll come up with something. There has to be a way."

"But Chloe…what if there isn't?"

"Don't think like that, Max. You're not going through what I've been through. If there is a way, then we'll find it. Have you forgotten? We've beat this thing before, yeah? And we can do it again. Now come on. Go take a shower and I'll rustle you up your brekkie."

"Um…okay…thanks Chloe. I won't be long."

"And no crying to yourself up there. Right, Caulfield? Or else I'll have to tickle the tears away."

"Okay…Chloe?"

"Yes Angel?"

"I love you heaps."

"Love you more. Now go and get freshened up. You'll feel better. Promise."

As Max made her way up the stairs Chloe moved past the breakfast bar and began to rummage around in the fridge.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" asked her mother.

"What do you think? I got this Mom. Sit yourself down and chill. I'll do breakfast today."

"No you will not. You have something far more important to do."

"Huh? Like what?"

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Do you walk around with your eyes and ears closed? Don't you have any women's intuition?"

"What the f…hell are you on about, Mom? You've lost me."

"She needs you, Chloe. Now more than ever. Don't just _tell_ her how much you love her, Chloe. _Show_ her. She needs more than words. Go to her. Love her like only you can. Wrap her up in your love."


	122. Secrets

"Max? You okay?" called Chloe as she ascended the stairs. "Max?"

"I'm in here." answered a quite voice from the bedroom.

"Mom's doing brekkie instead now. I thought maybe you could do with a cuddle from your Chlobear. I know I'm not quite as snuggly as Captain, but I'm all yours anyway." Max sat with her head bowed and she was staring at the phone cradled in her hands. "Trying to ring your mom?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Voicemail." murmured Max from her position at the end of the bed. Chloe sat down next to her and loosely draped one arm over the smaller girl's shoulders.

"It'll be okay Maxo. I bet all she needs is some time."

"It won't be okay, though, will it Chloe? Things will never be okay ever again. All the things I've said to her. Chloe, you have no idea. I've been simply horrible to her. And all the time she heard it - heard me, her daughter, her baby, calling her terrible, hurtful names. Saying really awful things about her. I must have broken her heart. I wish I could take it all back. Every single word."

"Maybe…maybe you can."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? I could, I dunno, go back and…"

"And what, Chloe?" interrupted Max. "Tell me, the kid that I was then, that my mom is being controlled by a scary monster and that I should be nice to her? Would I even believe you? Younger me knows nothing about this, remember? None of it."

"But…what if I could prove it to you somehow? I wish I could take you back with me, and then you could…I dunno…shit, I'm confused. Or…yeah! I know! You could make a recording of yourself, and I could play it back to young you. You'd have to believe me then, right?"

"Yeah. Probably. After I'd stopped majorly freaking the fuck out. Chloe, how do you think little me would react when you show her a message from _me_? Chloe, I'd lose my shit. I'll think that I've gone nuts. Or that you have. Fuck Chloe, I'd think that both of us have gone totally batshit crazy."

"But it'll make things better for you. It has to be worth a shot."

"Will it? Will it make things better? How? I know that all you want to do is help me, Chloe, but none of that will save her, will it? It will still be inside her. Besides, you're forgetting something important. It won't work."

"Why won't it?"

"Think about it. You can't take me back in time with you, can you? So how are you supposed to take _anything_ back with you? A letter? A flash drive? Or anything else. You can't, can you?"

"Shit!"

"Exactly."

"I'm an idiot. You should have these powers instead of me. Why the fuck do I have them? I don't know what to do with them."

"You've been given them for a reason. And it must be to help us beat this thing. _It has to be._ "

"But how, Max? What do I use them for? And when?"

"I dunno yet. But I reckon we're gonna find out. I don't want to clutch at straws, but maybe there could be a way to save my mom. And maybe even, you know, your dad."

"I've already tried that, Max. Have you forgotten?"

"Of course I haven't, but maybe…maybe we'll figure out a way for you to go back and kill it. Kill it before all of this started. Then everything will be okay, right?"

"I guess."

"Damn!"

"What?"

"That doesn't happen. Of course it doesn't. Now I'm the one who's being an idiot."

"What? How do you know?"

"Easy. Because it _hasn't_ happened. If you had already been back in time and killed it, then things would already be different. But they aren't. I mean, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, would we?"

"Fuck! Of course! Damn Max. You're hella smart. I'm so glad that I have you. I'll never figure out all this crap by myself. My partner in time."

"Knowing you like I do, I think partner in crime is more appropriate."

"You know me too well."

"If I don't, then who does? Man, thinking about all this time-travel crap and everything else is gonna give me a brain embolism. Remember the good old days when all we had to worry about was getting busted for spilling Mom's wine on the carpet?"

"Oh man, that was an awesome day! You were having kittens and I…"

"Chloe? What's the matter?"

"Max, you just…you just called my mom 'Mom'."

"What? When?"

"Just now. You said 'Mom's wine'."

"Oh my god! I so did! I'm so sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to…"

"Max, relax. I'm totally cool with it. I'm sure Mom would be too. The question is, are you?"

"I…I dunno, Chloe. I didn't mean to say it. It just sorta…slipped out. Sorry."

"Stop apologising. I said it's cool. Chill Maxo. My mom is your mom. Besides, she's always sorta been a mom to you, anyway, hasn't she? And don't forget – we _are_ gonna get married. Then it will be one hundred percent official."

"I guess. But…don't say anything to anyone, Chloe. Not yet. Please."

"Yeah. Course. No worries. It'll be our little secret."

"To go with all the big massive ones we already have?"

"Us girls should have secrets. An intriguing air of mystery and all that."

"Okay then. Tell me a secret about you that I don't know."

"Are you sure you wanna play this game with me, Maxo?"

"Probably not, but what the hell."

"Okaaaaay. Here goes…erm…I need some more time to think of one. You go first."

"No way! I know you, Chloe Price. You'll trick me into telling you mine and then you won't tell me yours."

Chloe lovingly placed her hand on the side of Max's neck before giving her a soft and sensual kiss. Then Chloe breathed softly "My Angel, my lover, my fiancée, I promise you I'd tell you anything."

"Oh god Chloe." whispered Max. "Stop."

"And if I don't?" Chloe whispered in reply, tenderly caressing the smaller girl's neck with her lips. Max closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side.

"Oh fuuuuuuuck. Chloe. That feels sooooo good. Don't stop. Ever. Kiss me all over." Max murmured breathlessly.

Chloe continued nibbling the neck for a second, then abruptly pulled her head away, a mischievous grin upon her face. "Now that I've got you eating out of the palm of my hand, come on, spill the beans."

"You total tease! Not fair! Cheater!"

"That's your Chloe."

"I'm gonna make you pay for that, Price."

"Yeah yeah. I'm trembling so hard my tattoo is in danger of falling off. Secret. Now."

"Um…alright. Got one. This one's a doozy. You ready?"

"Shoot."

"Right…here goes…when you were in the hospital, just after you woke up…"

"Take your time. I do have places to go and people to do."

"Shut up! Chloe, when you were wiping my face, I…wanted to kiss you. _For reals_."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah. I know. I told you it was a doozy."

"Yeah, but…Max, I was thinking exactly the same thing! I wanted to kiss you soooo badly."

"Wowser!"

"Hella wowser!"

"We are two seriously major dorks."

"Speak for yourself, dork."

"Says her! Anyway, your turn. Thought of one yet?"

"Yep."

"Fire away."

"Right now, I'm imagining you naked."

"Stop fooling around, Chloe. Tell me the truth."

Chloe whispered into Max's ear. "I am telling you the truth. And you look hot as fuck."

Max pushed Chloe backwards onto the bed. "So do you. Here. Now."

"Uhuh. We don't have time." said Chloe as she slid off the bed.

"You _did not_ just say that. Stop teasing me."

"Nope. It's too much fun."

"You are so horrid to me."

"Boohoo! Now go take a shower. We haven't got all day."

"Okay. But I expect you to finish what you started."

"Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Now go."

"I hate you." joked Max over her shoulder as she left the bedroom.

"Yeah, right. That's why you're all but begging me to have my wicked way with you. You are out of control."

"Your fault!" Max called back.

"Bite me."

"Come here then."

"No chance Nosferatu!"

Max quickly undressed and revelled in the torrent of hot water cascading all down her slim form, a small moan of pleasure escaping through her lips.

"Making sex noises and I haven't even touched you yet? For a second there I thought you'd started without me. Jesus Maxo, just how excited did I get you?" said Chloe as she entered the cubicle, smirking.

"This much. Get here!" said Max as she forcefully pulled the blue-haired woman towards her.

"Ooooo. I like it when you get bossy."

"I know. Now shut the hell up and finish what you started in the bedroom. Now!"

"Fuck yes!"


	123. Something Wicked This Way Comes

"Jesus Chloe! Every time we make love, it's even better than the time before. If we carry on like this we're gonna kill each other."

"Yeah, but what a way to go, eh? I can see it now – 'Cause of Death: Maxine Caulfield/sexual overdose'. It'd be so cool if they put that on my gravestone…I think I'm gonna specify that in my will."

"Please tell me that you're joking?"

"Nope. I'm deadly serious. Deadly? Geddit?"

"Insert groan here. And it's 'Max'. Never 'Maxine'. You know better, Chloe Price."

"Yeah yeah. You love it really. And fuck all that mushy crap that people usually have. That's much better."

"Oh god!"

"And that should go on yours, seeming as that's what you near enough yelled as you were coming. Several times too."

"Oh crap! Was I that loud? Really? Do you think your mom heard it?"

"Maxo, the people next door heard you. So did David at Blackwell. In fact, at this very moment, the head honcho of Canada is on the phone to our prick of a president asking if we could please keep it down because the noise is waking the bears up from their hibernation."

"Oh man. I'm soooo not going downstairs until your mom's gone out."

"Oh yes you are. We have places to go."

"Like where? What's the plan?"

"First off I have to go to Blackwell. And it'd be great if you'd tag along."

"Why?"

"I'm going to see Principal Wells."

"About…going back?"

"Yep."

"You meant it then? You're really going to study hard and everything?"

"Yeah. I know I've been out of it for a bit, but I reckon I can get back into the groove quick enough…with a little help from my favourite study partner, obviously."

"And by that you mean me, I assume?"

"Who else?"

"Chloe, I don't think that's such a good idea. In fact, I reckon it'll be an absolute disaster."

"Huh? Why?"

"Think about it. We'll be alone. Just me and you. Just how much work do you think we'll get done? We can't keep our hands off each other. Right now, the only thing that I want to study is your gorgeous, beautiful, exquisite body. _Every little bit of it_."

"I think you've already done that. More than once."

"So? I may have missed something. I'll need to double check. Lots and lots of times."

"What the hell have I done? I've woken up a total sex monster!"

"Are you complaining, Price?"

"Fuck no! You can ravish me all you want. With pleasure."

"Well then, shut up and kiss me."

"Oh no. I know your game, Maximus. We'll never get anywhere at this rate. Come on. Get dressed. Let's bail."

"Okay. But just so long as we get to do plenty of, ahem, 'studying' later. Fancy a sleepover in my dorm room tonight?"

"Cool, but I'll probably have to muffle your mouth with Captain or something, Miss Screaming Orgasm 2013."

"Chloe?" Max gave her fiancée a look that Chloe was very familiar with.

"Shut the fuck up, right?"

"We have a winner."

* * *

"Yo Daisy dude. How's it hangin'?" said Chloe as she swaggered into the office.

"Hi Daisy." Max added quietly.

"Morning. So nice to see you both again. Frank and I really enjoyed the other night. We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Yeah. Definitely. Someone needs to get Maxo here to spread her wings a bit and let her hair down. Hey Max?"

"If you say so, Price."

"I do. Maybe we could get out of town for the weekend or something, just the four of us? A small road trip."

"That sounds excellent. I'll speak to Frank about it when I get the chance."

"So how's it going between you two? Still just dating? Or have you…"

"Chloe!" exclaimed Max, elbowing her girlfriend in the side as she did so. "You can't ask her that! Oh my god!"

"Why the hell not? Frank's my best bud."

"Hey! I thought that I was." Max challenged jokingly.

"You're my…well you know what you are to me, my Angel." Chloe said suggestively as she sidled up to the smaller girl.

"Don't I just."

"You two are just so perfect together." said Daisy with a smile.

"Thanks. So Frank and you…"

"Yes. Things have moved on between us. We're an item now, I guess."

"Cool. Frank deserves someone like you. We've progressed a lot as well."

"I can see that. I notice that you both have new rings."

"Yeah. We're engaged." Chloe said as she held out her hand so that the receptionist could take a closer look at the ring.

"That's simply the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I hope you'll be very happy together."

"You too. But I think we'd best change the subject. Max is cherrying up."

"Awww. Bless you. So, you're here to see Principal Wells?"

"Yeah. Is he in?"

"Yes. Just let me see if he's ready for you."

"Cool."

Daisy knocked on the door and then poked her head through for a moment.

"Chloe and Max are here to see you, Mr Wells."

"Thank you Daisy. Please send them in."

"In you go. And good luck."

"Cheers dude."

"Thanks Daisy."

"Good morning ladies. I'm so happy to see you back here under better circumstances, Chloe. And please accept my apologies for the assault, Max. I hope you're recovering well. Please, close the door and take a seat. Make yourselves comfortable."

"It's good to be back, Mr Wells."

"Thank you Principal Wells." Max said as she closed the door.

"No need to stand on ceremony - the two of you can address me as 'Ray'…well, when no one else is around at least. Now then, I already know why you're both here, so let's get down to business, shall we? Would you like a drink?"

* * *

"So that's it then. I'm back here again. Max and Chloe, the Brides of Blackwell."

"This is gonna be so super-awesome."

"Too damn right. And we can always nip back to your room for a quickie whenever we want."

"Is that all you think about?" Max said as she placed her arm around Chloe's waist with a warm smile.

"Just about. I can't help it if I can't resist you, can I? And that didn't sound like a no."

"There's a good reason for that. We're going to my room. _Right now_."

"Oooooo. If you insist. No complaints here. Lead the way Angel."

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes before sharing a short, sweet, loving kiss. Suddenly a shadow fell across them.

"Hi Chloe. Did you miss me?"

Chloe knew the voice instantly.

It was Rachel.


	124. The Edge of Tomorrow

"Kelly, I have to take this call so please just go into class and I'll be there soon."

"But this is important. I really need to talk to someone. _In private_. I think that…that I might have been…"

"Hello? Yes…erm…hold on…I'm sorry Kelly, but this phone call is important too. We'll talk later. Okay?"

"No. It's not okay. I think my drink was spiked at the Vortex party and…I think…someone…someone might have done… _things_ to me. _Horrible_ things."

"That is quite a serious accusation to make, Kelly."

"Do you think that I don't know that? But I don't know who else to tell - Mrs Hoida is off sick again and Miss Grant is on vacation. Please try and understand what I'm going through right now."

"I'm trying to Kelly, but you have to understand my position – maybe this is your way of getting attention?"

"You fucking what! Are you freakin' kidding me? My word isn't good enough?"

"I'd like to believe you, Kelly, I really would, but it just seems like there's a lot of drama around you this week, and maybe…"

"So you don't believe me? I would _never_ make something like this up."

"I'm sure of that, but maybe you're confused or…"

"You know what? Fuck you. Thanks for nothing." Kelly angrily turned her back and strutted through the doorway.

"Sorry about that. I got caught up with a student. So, what can I help you with…? No. I'll take care of it. Sure…okay. I can do that. When...? Tonight? That's quite short notice…listen, I do have a class I have to teach…I can't have this conversation with you right now. Let's talk about this later…yes, that's fine. Now I really have to go. Talk to you later…okay...bye…please accept my humble apologies class. Let us begin. I'm sure you've all read the syllabus as if it were a Harry Potter book so you must know that today we will be studying chiaroscuro – that beautiful word about the contrast between light and dark, the shadow-play that gives photography such visual power. It's basic yin and yang. Black and white images are effective precisely because of their contrast. Now I know that we don't technically see in monochrome, but…"

* * *

 

"So what are we doing tonight?"

"Chloe."

"Huh? You mean…?"

"Yes. You up for it?"

"Of course I am, but shouldn't we let things die down a bit? Isn't it too soon after..."

"No. I want it done. Tonight. I've just about had enough of her. She's going to find out about me and you at some point, and when she does your chance with her will fly straight out of the window. Is that what you want? You _do_ still want to fuck her, don't you?"

"Fuck yes! But…"

"No buts. Tonight will be your last chance Laura. It's way past time I finally wrapped things up with her, once and for all. Chloe's time is over. But ours is just beginning. I'm sick of Arcadia Bay. This shithole is a major drag. I'm done here. I yearn for greener pastures."

"Like where?"

"L.A."

"Los Angeles? Fucking hell Rach!"

"What? L.A. is simply perfect for the likes of us. Just think of the fun we'll have there."

"I know, but leaving here so suddenly…"

"Please tell me this isn't about Frank. Jesus Laura! Just how do you think things between you and him will be tomorrow? You know damn well what's going to happen tonight. Will you be able to even look either him or Chloe square in the eyes come this time tomorrow? Think of all the hot-as-fuck people in L.A. just waiting for us to fuck and forget them. The best thing you can do is leave with me."

"If you put it like that, then I suppose…yeah. Fuck it. Let's do it. All or nothing."

"Cool. So, shall I make the arrangements for tonight? Are you _totally_ sure? Once it's done, there's no going back. None at all."

"Do it. Before I change my mind."

"If you insist." Rachel made the call. "Are you busy…? I need a favour. Hello? Hello? Are you still there?"

"What's up? Bad signal?" asked Laura.

"No. He's talking to someone else. Kelly, I think."

"Kelly? Kelly _Davis_?"

"Of course Kelly Davis. Who else would it be? How many people called Kelly do you know at Blackwell?"

"What's she talking to him about?"

"I can't hear what she's saying. Just him. But she's making accusations, apparently."

"Oh shit Rach! She's not supposed to be able to remember anything. Do you think she can? What if she…?"

"Relax Laura. If she had remembered properly she would have gone straight to the cops, wouldn't she? But she hasn't. It's been over a week now. And no one can prove anything, can they? We're the only ones who have any proof. Anyway, it sounds like he's fobbing her off with a total crock of bullshit. He knows what's at stake. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

"I trust you, sure, but I don't know about him. I mean I barely know him. How do we know he won't stitch us up?"

"How the fuck can he? He's got even more to lose than we have. _A lot more._ If this got out, it would be the end of him. I've got him by the balls…and he fucking knows it."

"I suppose so. But just to make sure we should…"

Rachel suddenly waved at Laura to be quiet. "No problem…what was Kelly going on about? Is she going to be trouble…? Cool. Anyway, are you okay for another session…? Tonight. My dorm room…I know that, but things won't kick off until around midnight, so you've got plenty of time to set up and prepare…hang on. Before you go, I'm going to need some gear…okay, okay. Chill the fuck out. Meet me at the usual place after school…don't forget to bring the stuff with you. See you then. Laters."

"Man I can't believe that this is finally going to happen."

"Believe it. Because it is. And don't forget we'll be able to watch all of it over and over again. Now then, I'll just text my beloved girlfriend and we're good to go."

"This is going to be so fucking wild."

"Too damn right it is. Are you wet yet?"

"What do you fucking think?"

"Ditto."

"Fuck me. Hard and rough. Right fucking now." Laura demanded.

"Funny, I was just thinking the exact same thing."

Upon the floor Rachel's phone bleeped as a new message was received - "Cool. The Hole it is. I've missed u soooo much Rach. Can't wait 4 2nite. Dying 2 c u. Love u Angel – your Chloe."

Neither of the girls on the bed paid any attention to it.


	125. Out of Time

"Stick the tunes on someone. And the other one can get rolling." said Rachel as she breezed into the room and all but fell onto her bed.

"Listen to you barking out your orders! Who made you the queen of Arcadia Bay all of a fucking sudden?"

"I did. My room, my rules. Anyway, what are you complaining about? You like it when I get bossy."

"Fuck yes! So what are your orders, Cap'n? If it involves me being stripped naked then I'm totally bang up for that." Chloe replied with a suggestive grin.

"Jesus you two – get a fucking room!" joked Laura.

"We already have one right here. What's the matter Laura? Jealous? Want to watch? Or maybe even join in?" asked Rachel.

"I refuse to justify that remark with a response." Laura replied as she knelt down at the stereo with her back turned to the other two girls. She didn't want to turn around just yet as her face may have betrayed her.

"That didn't sound like a 'no'."

"Rach?"

"Shut the fuck up, right?"

"We have a winner."

"So where are we going tonight?" asked Chloe.

"I dunno. But I feel like hitting a club and going wild. What about you two?" Rachel replied.

"Sure."

"Sounds great, but I want to chill out at the Hole for a bit first, though." said Laura.

"Of course you do. And we all know the reason why, don't we?" teased Rachel.

"What? What the fuck are you on about?"

"You want a piece of that bartender…what's his name, Chloe?"

"Roth." Chloe replied as she rolled the joint. She wasn't really paying much attention. She sat on the bed with her head angled slightly, as if straining to her a faint, distant sound.

"That's it! You've got the hots for Roth. Does Frank know?"

"Seriously, shut the fuck up!" exclaimed Laura as a faint blush made her face feel slightly warm.

A knocking at the door disturbed them. Rachel rose from the bed and opened the door just wide enough to conceal Chloe who was still distractedly rolling the joint.

"I'm here to see Chloe. Chloe Price. Is she here?" asked a voice.

"That depends on who it is that's asking."

Chloe knew the voice instantly. It was Vanessa.

"I got this Rach. Yes, I'm here. What the fuck are _you_ doing here? If you've bought Max with you can just tell her to fuck off – I'm done with her forever. I don't want anything from her. Or you."

"Please Chloe. I don't have much time. Can we talk in private? Please?"

"What about? What could you _possibly_ have to discuss with me?"

"I can't say here. I'm sorry to rush you like this, but we really need to hurry. Please. I'm begging you. You're her only hope."

Chloe had never really liked Vanessa much, and her first reaction was to tell her to get lost, but she could see that Max's mother was on the verge of tears. The panicked desperation in her eyes was unmistakeable.

"Okay. Five minutes. But that's all you get. And I meant it – I don't care a fuck how much she needs me. Max and me are through. Done. Over. Forever. I won't be long Rach." said Chloe over her shoulder as she closed the door behind her.

"Follow me. In here." Chloe pointed to the shower room. "I'll just check the perimeter." said Chloe as she drew back the cubicle curtains. "Well? Let's hear it."

"Chloe, listen. Please. I don't know how long I've got. I've had to fight so hard to get here to you. I know you hate me, Chloe, and I don't blame you. But I've come here to try and warn you, to help you. That girl back in the room. That Rachel. She's…she's trouble, Chloe. _Big_ trouble. She's going to break your heart. And worse. Much, much worse."

"What? You've never even met her. Not once. Have you flipped your fucking lid? You came all this way just to spout crazy shit at me?"

"I'm not crazy. I've never been more sane…and never more scared. Chloe, something is coming. Something _terrible_. It's coming for you…and Max. I've tried to stop it, to fight it, but I'm too weak. It's simply far too strong for me. But you… _you_ can stop it. Please. You have to. Help my baby. I love her so much and can't bear to see her hurt any more. It's quite literally killing me. Despite everything, I know that you still love her, just as much as I do. Probably _even more_ than I do. And she loves you too, Chloe. She loves you more than anyone on earth."

"Bullshit! Max loves me so fucking much that she fucked off to Seattle and instantly forgot all about me. She broke my fucking heart into a thousand pieces. _Your_ fucking daughter did that to me. My so-called 'best friend forever'. It was _her_ that broke my heart, not Rachel. And you expect me to fucking believe that she loves me? Yeah, right. I don't have time to waste listening to this crap." Chloe made for the door. Vanessa gently grabbed Chloe by the arm.

"Please Chloe. Please hear me out. It's true, Chloe. All of it. Why would I lie to you? Max isn't responsible for any of what's happened. It's me – I'm the one to blame. All of this is my fault, not hers. Please don't punish her for the things that I've done. Please Chloe. Blame me, not Max."

"I blame the fucking pair of you! And Uncle Ryan. Do you have _any_ fucking idea what you did to us that day? Any at fucking all?"

"Yes Chloe, I do. More than you know. I truly am sorry Chloe. For everything. I want to try and make it up to you – to help you…" Vanessa's face suddenly contorted with a bolt of agonising pain.

"Hey. Are you alright? Vanessa?" asked the blue-haired girl.

"Yes. I'm…I'm fine. Listen. I can't hold it off for much longer. I have to be quick. This is _really_ important, Chloe. Please look right into my eyes and listen to me." Another flinch. "Damn! It's coming back. It took all I had just to get back here to talk to you, and I can't fight it much longer. Listen, Chloe, you're…you're going to have to…to choose. Choose her, Chloe. Please. Please save my baby. I'm begging you with all of my heart. You're the only one that…it's here. I'm out of time. Chloe, quick, listen, she's going to…"

The door to the bathroom suddenly burst open. Chloe spun around to face the door.

"Have you two lovebirds finished whatever the fuck it is that you're on with in here?" asked Rachel.

Chloe's turned back around to speak to Max's mother. "Yeah. Look, Vanessa, I…" Chloe trailed off into stunned silence.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Chloe simply stood there staring at the now empty space where Vanessa had been standing a mere second before.


	126. The Girl Without the Dragon Tattoo

The curtains wafted gently in the cool morning breeze, the weak early sunlight infusing the room with a dim, dusty glow. Motes of dust hung in the air, occasionally flashing faintly as the diffuse rays of the sun caught them momentarily. Chloe opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her girlfriend's dorm room and immediately wished that she hadn't. Her brain felt like it was literally trying to hammer its way out of her skull.

'Fuck me sideways! Just how much did I have to drink last night? And how the hell did I end up in Rach's room? I can't remember coming back here…but then again I can't even remember leaving here either, though. I suppose it's a good job that I stayed here the night - going home when I was absolutely stoned off my face wouldn't have gone down very well with Stepdouche, would it now? Oh yeah, Sergeant fucking Pepper would have just loved that, wouldn't he? Fucking asshole! I remember…meeting up with Rach and Laura in the car lot. We chilled there for a bit and then we…came back here, I think. Yeah, we did - I rolled a joint on the bed…and then…and then…and then someone…someone knocked on the door…didn't they? I'm not sure. Man, everything's so fucking fuzzy. I feel like I'm trying to catch fog. Who? Who was it, Chloe? Who came to Rachel's room? I…I don't know. Why? Why don't you know, Chloe? What the fucking hell is wrong with you? After that I…I…what? What the fuck did you do after that, Chloe? Why the fuck don't you remember anything? What the hell did you do? Where did you go? And with who? Did I actually go anywhere or did I just stay here? Did I drive back here from somewhere? Where the fuck is my truck? Shitshitshit! I've never been like this before. Oh man this is hella fucking bad. But at least I'm not in a cell or anything. I guess things could be a lot worse. But how long am I going to keep getting away with living my life like this? Things are bound to come to a head one day, Chloe Price. You know that, don't you? But what else am I supposed to do with my life? It's been nothing but a total disaster zone. I'm surprised that anyone wants anything to do with me considering the amount of goddamn baggage I'm saddled with. Especially someone as fit as fuck as Rach. At least I have her. Man, I'm so lucky to have her. I don't know where I'd be without her…yes you do, Chloe, don't you? You know precisely where you'd be – dead and buried. Thank fuck that won't happen now…I hope.'

As panicked thoughts raced around the blue-haired girl's mind, a bare arm slowly snaked out from underneath the covers and curled itself around her chest. Chloe gently cupped the hand and moved back towards her girlfriend, the touch of her lover calming the tumultuous tempest raging around inside her head. A small murmur of pleasure came from behind Chloe and the arm tightened slightly as its owner moved her body in closer, gently pulling Chloe further back into the embrace. Chloe felt a leg sidle over hers and drape itself over her own. Chloe closed her eyes and let loose a small sigh of contentment.

'Mmmmm. I never want this to end. I wish I could stay in this moment forever. Just like this…well, minus the throbbing head and mouth as dry as a nun's crotch, obviously. World go away. We don't want you…Jesus Christ my goddamn head is absolutely fucking killing me!' Blood began to slowly seep out from her nose. 'Oh fuck! Just fucking awesome! It's no good. I'm gonna have to go get a drink of water and some pills and shit.'

Chloe opened her eyes once more and prepared to get out of bed, intent on moving as slowly and gingerly as possible so as not to wake her sleeping girlfriend, but mainly to avoid causing the throbbing in her head to get any worse. The throbbing was getting worse all the time. She looked down at the legs enswathing her own…and immediately froze in place.

There was no dragon tattoo. The legs didn't belong to Rachel.

'Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! Please no. Nononononono. Please tell me I'm only dreaming and that none of this is real. Pleeeease. What the fucking hell have I done? I've cheated on Rach. I've cheated on my girlfriend. She's gonna fucking kill me. And she'll leave me. I can't…I just can't. I can't go through that again. Please god or whoever, please don't do this to me again. I can't go through this all over again. Please get me out of this. Fuckfuckfuck! But I love her. I would never do that to her. Just how fucking drunk did I get last night? Shitballs! What the hell am I going to do? How am I going to get out of this? I should just leave. Sneak out right now and hope that nobody sees me…whoa. I'm in Rachel's dorm room. Just what in the fuck is going on here? If I'm here in bed with someone else, then where in the fucking hell is Rachel?' The question was answered by a soft and quiet voice which came from behind Chloe.

"Chloe, are you awake yet?"

Chloe knew the voice instantly.

It belonged to Rachel.


	127. A Satisfied Mind

Aaron and William lounged on the porch watching the sun slowly sink towards the treetops lining the edge of the valley. The sound of the girls giggling rippled over the water of the lake as they splashed each other playfully.

"You know Bill, I've never seen two children just so gloriously, wonderfully, joyously happy in each other's company. They're a delight to see. They warm the heart of this old codger. You're a very lucky man, Bill."

"Never a truer word was spoken. Not a day goes by when I'm not thankful for my two little angels. They're simply beautiful. My whole world. I'd die for either of them. I'd give up everything I have for them. They make me and Joyce so happy. All the money in the world couldn't replace them."

"I know Bill. 'The wealthiest person is a pauper at times, compared to the man with a satisfied mind'."

"Oh I'm so, so, sorry Aaron. That was stupid of me. I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay Bill. You don't have to tread on eggshells around me. I've had years to come to terms with it. I'm resigned to it now. It's my destiny."

"Not…not necessarily. You were diagnosed years back. Things have moved on a lot since then. Maybe you and Roz could go to see a doctor and…"

"I understand what you're trying to do, Bill, but my time is over. It's too late for me now."

"It's _never_ too late. Love is all that matters. If Mom could hear you talking like this she'd clip your ear for you."

William's brother smiled fondly. "Yes, she certainly would…and plenty more besides. She never would let us be sad for long, would she?"

"No. I can hear her now – 'If the wind changes your face will stay like that forever'."

"God bless her soul. Anyway, my life isn't completely empty – I do have love. I have you and your family, and I'm grateful that I do. You're all I have now."

"Don't forget Roz. You have her as well."

"Yeah…Bill, I invited you up here to tell you something. A few things actually. Bill, I…lied to you – Rosalind isn't in Salt Lake City at all."

"What! Why would you lie to me? Where is she then?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to trouble you. Things between us have been bad for about a year now, and only getting worse all the time. I tried to make it better, I really did, but it was no good. Eventually the inevitable happened - a couple of months ago, Rosalind, she…left me. She's gone, Bill. She's left me for someone else."

"She's what? You should have told me sooner. Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"Even though I knew it was coming, it still tore me apart. She destroyed me, Bill. Utterly. She ripped out my insides – gutted and boned me like a fish. Half of me is missing. My heart aches. My stomach aches. I ache all over. I ache for _her_. I've been a right mess since it happened, and I didn't want anyone to see me like that, least of all you, Joyce and the girls. But somehow, I don't know how, I've managed to yank myself back onto my feet. I never thought I would ever get to where I am now, but now that I have, I need to do a few things before it's too late."

"But…you and Roz were always so close. What happened to you two? Why?"

"We just drifted apart, I guess. We wanted different things from life, I suppose. I used to think that she wanted kids, and that because I couldn't give them to her, she wanted someone that could. As much as it hurt me, I could have accepted that. I'm the one who's infertile, not her. I wouldn't have blamed her. But now I know that wasn't the reason."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Bill, Rosalind was having an affair…with another woman. She left me for a woman, Bill. They live together now. They're planning on getting married."

"Oh my god! She's a…I never would have thought…I'm sorry Aaron. I truly am."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'll be okay. Don't worry. Bill…there's something else I need to tell you."

"Please tell me this is something good."

"Er…yes…and no. Bill, I…I have cancer. _Terminal_ cancer. I'm…dying, Bill."

"What! No. Please no. Not you. You're my only brother. First Mom and Dad, and now you. This isn't fair."

"Whoever said life was fair, Bill? You get dealt a hand, and you can either play it or fold. And I'm not going to fold. The time for me to put my cards down on the table is fast approaching, but I have one last ace to play."

"How long…how long do you have?"

"They don't know for sure. It's still in the early stages - I'm not going to pop off next week or anything like that. So take that look off your face – you don't get rid of me _that_ easy. I might have years left. Probably."

"Well that's something, I suppose. You never know, with the right treatment and…"

"I'm not having any treatment, Bill. I've refused it."

"What? Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Bill, my life is all but over anyway. I can never have children of my own. My wife has left me. I'm alone…and I'm lonely. But I don't want anyone else. I can't go through that again. The simple truth is, I have nothing much left to live for now. I don't want to be here any longer. I _want_ to die, Bill. Can you understand that?"

"Aaron…"

"Bill, I know this must be hard for you to hear, but listen. This isn't what I had planned. This isn't how I wanted things to end. But here I am. Right now I have only one last concern. You know I have a lot of property, right? This place, Newberg, Portland, Salt Lake City…and a few others. I'm quite a wealthy man, as you know…"

"I don't think I like where this is heading."

"Hear me out. Obviously, Rosalind is going to get a lot of it, but I know what I'm doing and I'm going to be left with a lot, so…"

"I don't want your money, Aaron."

"I know. I knew you'd never accept that. When I do finally die, Bill, I want to die with a satisfied mind. But I have no heirs, Bill. No descendants. No children of my own to pass all that I have on to. I don't want Rosalind to have it all, so I've decided to leave everything I own to someone else…"

"Who?"

Aaron cast his gaze out to the girls frolicking in the water. "Who do you think?"


	128. The Love of a Mother

Joyce handed Chloe and Max a glass of home-made lemonade each.

"Now drink those, then please go play outside and let me and Vanessa finish the cooki…Chloe! Stop it! Quit dipping your grubby paws in! Wait until it's ready – it won't be very long now. You'll ruin your appetite."

Chloe slipped the pilfered morsels into her best friend's hand. "I took them for Max. She's hungry like the wolf."

"Isn't she always?" smiled Joyce. "There's no chance of you ruining your appetite, is there Munchkin? Seriously, where do you put it all? There's nothing on you. I only have to look at food and it goes straight to my hips."

"You and me both Joyce." added Vanessa, smiling as well.

"I s'pose I need a lot of fuel to keep up with Little Miss Mischievous here."

"How dare you! I'm a good girl. Ask anyone."

"Okay then, I will. Auntie Joyce, is our Chloe a good girl?"

"Yes. Of course she is…"

"Hah! The Price wins again! Take that Maximus!"

"You didn't let me finish, Chloe. Get yourself down off the victory podium. The only reason you're a good girl is that Max stands by you through everything and keeps you firmly on the straight and narrow. I dread to think what would become of you if you didn't have her by your side. One-nil to the Munchkin, I think."

"Haha! You want something for that burn?" Max asked teasingly whilst smirking.

Chloe's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips. She planted her legs apart with her hands firmly on her hips in a mock gesture of indignation. "Right. That's it! Mom, do you have any flour handy? Max needs a special flour shower, Chloe Price style."

"Even if I had, I wouldn't let you anywhere near it. This is Uncle Aaron's house, not ours. There's no way you two are having a food fight in here."

Max giggled softly. "You have such a beautiful, pissed-off face when you're pretending to be angry."

"Maxine Caulfield! Such words coming from your angelic lips! I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't heard it for myself." exclaimed Vanessa.

Max's face instantly dropped. "Sorry Mom. It just sorta slipped out. I…"

"Munchkin, relax. I'm just playing with you. I've heard far worse in my time." interrupted Vanessa with a warm, heartfelt, tender smile. "And usually from your dear father, believe it or not. Now you should go outside and play like Joyce said. It's a beautifully warm, sunny day and you shouldn't waste it loitering in here talking to us two old ladies. You're both young, fit and in the prime of your life – go out there and live it to the fullest whilst you still have time."

"Sounds good to me. Whaddya wanna do Maxo Paxo?" asked Chloe excitedly.

"Um. I dunno. Maybe go into the woods to try to find some animals so I can sketch them? Or something."

"Yawn! Booooring! Is that the best that you can come up with?"

"I guess. You're the one who has all the ideas, not me."

"Stop being so goddamn hum…"

"Chloe..." warned Joyce.

"Sorry Mom. Like I was saying, stop being so…erm…hella…yeah, that'll do…hella humble – you're like the smartest, most talented person I've ever known."

"Me? Yeah, right. You clearly have me mixed up with someone else."

"There you go again. Max, you're simply amazing! And the best thing about you is that you don't know you are. Trust me, once you get over yourself, you're gonna make the world bow. Even the most powerful gods and goddesses will kneel before you. I can see it now."

"You are such a clown."

"You know it. But who says I was joking? So come on, think of something."

"Uhuh. I already had my go. It's your turn now. _You_ think of something."

"Okay. If you insist…erm…got it. Splish splash?"

"Swimming? Where?"

"Where the he…do you think? Duh. In the lake, dork."

"You just said I'm the smartest person ever, and now suddenly I'm a dork?"

"Yep. You're both. And that's exactly why I love you so much. You're the best dork ever."

"I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"I'll leave you to make your own mind up about that. And whilst you do that, I'm gonna go ask Uncle Aaron if it's okay. Coming or what?"

"Of course I am. Don't you dare leave me, Price."

"As if I ever could." Chloe led Max by the hand through the kitchen doorway, speaking over her shoulder as she did so. "Laters Mom, Vanessa."

"Bye girls."

"Have fun, but make sure you're not too boisterous with Max, Chloe. She's not as strong a swimmer as you are. No ducking her under or anything like that."

"Sure Mom. No worries. I'll take extra special care of her. Promise."

"Bye Mom. Bye Auntie Joyce."

"Right then Vanessa, we can finally get back to it. Where were we?"

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Me neither. I guess we'll just have to wing it."

"Do you do that often when you're cooking?"

"More often than most people realise. To this day I can never remember how many eggs I need to make pancakes for the four of us. Whenever they ask me I just tell them 'it depends'. And so far I've gotten away with it. Don't tell anyone else. Our little secret, yes?" Joyce said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Us ladies should have some secrets. You have yourself a deal – my lips are sealed…Joyce?"

"Yes?"

"I know that sometimes I've come across as aloof and suchlike over these past years…"

"What nonsense!"

"I appreciate you trying to be gracious, Joyce, but we both know the truth about me. I'm not perfect, and I know that I'm not. Can we be totally honest and open with each other for once? Please. I need this, Joyce. I really do. I need a satisfied mind."

"Er. Okay. Are you alright, Vanessa?"

"No. Not really. But that's not what I want to talk about. I want to talk about Max…and Chloe."

"Alright, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, or even just someone to talk to, I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you."

"I try to be. So, about Max and Chloe? What's on your mind?"

"Joyce, Chloe really does think a lot of Max, doesn't she?"

"I thought that was blatantly obvious. Of course she does. Chloe would do anything for her."

"I know. But you and William, sorry, Bill, you love her just as much, don't you? You both look on her like your own daughter, yes?"

"Listen, Vanessa, I know that Max is your baby. I don't want to say or do anything to upset you…or anyone else."

"Please Joyce. I don't mind. Not at all. In fact, I'm awfully glad that you do. Joyce, I want to ask you a favour. A _big_ favour."

"Of course. Anything."

"Joyce, please promise me that, if anything ever happens to me, that you'll…take my place - that you'll look after her. Please?"

"What _exactly_ are you asking of me, Vanessa?"

"Joyce, what I'm asking you is this – if, for whatever reason, I can't be the mother that Max needs, then I beg of you that you please be the mother to our baby that you have already been for all these years anyway."


	129. Splish Splash

"Tell me you're not going to just stand there watching me like a zombie. Get your skinny little ass in here before I come up there and throw you in with all your clothes still on." Chloe pushed both of her hands away from her rapidly, gliding them through the surface of the water and sending myriad droplets streaming through the air towards her best friend. They glittered like tiny golden suns as they caught the rays of light beaming down from the clear blue sky.

"Don't you dare!" Max squealed as she took a few steps backwards. "Quit splashing me!"

"Come stop me hippie."

"Okay. You asked for it." Max quickly removed her shorts, shoes and socks. "Is it cold?"

"Nah. It's lovely and warm. Feels like a hot tub. Promise."

"Why do I not believe you, Chloe Price?"

"Because you're a total nervous Nellie and have a hella suspicious streak when it comes to me."

"Do you blame me? You forget – I know you too well, Miss Price. And is 'hella' your new favourite word or something? Are you going to start saying that all the time?"

"I might, Miss 'are you cereal?'. Mom doesn't seem to mind it as much as she does when I say 'goddamn' or 'fuck'."

"Chloe! Oh my dog! Seriously, stop it before you get us both into trouble."

"Relax. Dad and Uncle Aaron are way over there. No one can hear us. Anyway, get down off your high horse - you're just as bad as me."

"I so am not! I'll never swear as much as you do, gutter mouth."

"Really? Then how come you're standing there wearing a T-shirt that says 'no fucks given' in great big letters?"

"My shirt says what? You…you got me this shirt. I don't believe you sometimes!"

"I know. Awesome aren't I?" said Chloe with a wide grin.

"That's one word for you. Oh man, I've worn this lots of times. And I've been walking around in it all day today. How come no one's ever noticed?"

"Dunno. But when they do finally unscramble the letters you're going to be in _major_ trouble."

"Me? _I'm_ going to be in trouble? Doubt it. This is _your_ fault, not mine."

"I'll just say I didn't know what it said. And besides, I know you wouldn't tell on me. You love me too much to turn me in."

"Of course I wouldn't. Never."

"And I'd never _really_ get you into serious trouble. I'm just fooling around. You know me - Chloe the Clown."

"I can think of other names to call you."

"I'm sure. Now come on – dive in. This sunshine won't last forever."

"Alright. Here I come. Cowabunga!" Max jumped from the bank, holding her nose with one hand and wrapping the other around her shins. She surfaced with a loud gasp.

"Chloe! It's totally freezing cold! I knew you were lying!"

"It didn't stop you from jumping in though, did it? Just can't be apart from me, can you? And when the hell are you going to learn to dive in properly? Are you still five?"

"Never. I'm not diving head-first into anything ever - way too scary."

"You are such a dork. But it's kinda cute."

"Cute is my thing. And loud, brash and intense are yours. You're like a force of nature."

"Yeah baby! An unstoppable one-girl wave of awesomeness."

"I was thinking more like a hurricane or tornado."

"Uhuh. I'm silent, sleek and deadly, like a shark. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun."

"You are so obvious. I can't even watch any of those shark shows. And I still get freaked out by that movie so stop."

"Make me!" exclaimed Chloe as she sent rivulets of water flying through the air towards the smaller girl.

"I'll harpoon you if you don't. Max Sparrow's revenge."

"Yeah, right. Like you could ever hurt me. I've got you wrapped around my finger, and you know it Maximus."

"You're just a roughneck, that's all. I'm going to grow up to be a real lady. Not like you. I bet you end up living in a trailer with a hick boyfriend or something. A mangy dog. Empty beer bottles strewn all over. Tattoos. The full redneck."

"Pffft! No way! No boy is _ever_ gonna get his grubby paws on my merchandise, thank you very much! Boys are gross!"

"Sounds like a plan. I think I'll join you."

"Cool. We'll go far from here someday. Down to Big Sur and beyond. You can do all your nerdy crap, and I'll find us the exciting stuff to do."

"As long as you're there with me."

"Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you."

"You'd best not. I'll only hunt you down if you do. Anyways, you'll need me to clip your wings from time to time. Flights of fancy are great, sure, but sometimes you have to come back down to earth, you know. You can't be sky-high all of the time."

"Wanna bet? I can damn well try."

"You see? Without me you'd just lose yourself in the world. I'm your anchor, and _you_ know that. You need me."

"You see right through me, don't you? Right to my very core. That should be real scary, sorta…except…except…"

"Except it feels real awesome instead, like a butterfly that has just emerged from its cocoon and is resting upon a leaf, allowing to sun to soak into its wings and warm it all the way through to the very centre. It's not frightened. It knows the sun will never hurt it. It knows the sun will always be its guiding light."

"Yeah. It feels exactly like that. How the hell did you know?"

"Because that's how I feel when you look at me. But even so, I'm still getting cold in here."

"That's because we're yapping instead of attacking each other, Max Sparrow versus Barbossa style." Chloe splashed Max once more, sending water cascading over her friend's head. "You look cute with your hair soaked in water."

"Chloe! Stop. Please. Let's call it a draw. I'm gonna freeze my ass off when I get out."

"Okay. I, er, think I've had my lake experience for the day. Let's swim to the island and dry ourselves off in the treehouse."

"It's so cool that Uncle Aaron built that just for us."

"Yeah. He's the best."

"I love this place. His house. The lake. The forest. Everything. It's just so idyllic. I'd love to live somewhere like this one day."

"One day you will Max. I guarantee it."

"I wish I had your optimism. How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe in you. The whole world is going to be your oyster."

" _Our_ oyster. Don't you ever forget that."

"Deal. After we've warmed up we can play hide and seek in the waterfalls. Who won last time?"

"Shut up. You know precisely who won. You did. You _always_ win. Because you cheat."

"Damn slander! I've never cheated at anything in my life."

"Whatever you say, Price."

The two girls reached the island and strolled through the long grass arm-in-arm. Soon they slipped from view amongst the trees. The doe that had been watching them from the shore turned around and melted away into the forest.


	130. Rivalry

"Well Chloe? Are you just going to stand there staring at me with that stupid, idiotic look on your face? Don't you have anything to say to me?"

Max immediately placed herself between Chloe and Rachel. "She has nothing to say to you. Ever. And neither do I except to tell you to go away and leave us both alone. Right now."

"I'm sorry? Was I talking to you, Little Miss Nosy? Is your name Chloe?"

"No. My name is Max, and I'm talking to y…"

"There's no need for introductions. I know you know who I am, and I know _exactly_ who you are. Now please do run along, little Max. Chloe and I have things to discuss. Private things. Big girl things. Shouldn't you be in kindergarten or something, Freckles?"

"Is that supposed to be funny? Grow up. Chloe is with me now, not you. You are never going to hurt her again. Nobody hurts my Chloe. Especially not you. I won't let you."

"Really? What are _you_ going to do to stop me?"

"Whatever it takes."

"It will take far more than you've got, little girl. You are no match for me, and you know it. I mean, take a look at yourself. You're nothing."

"That's where you're wrong. _I am everything_. I am everything to Chloe, and she is everything to me. It's _you_ that is nothing. Nothing at all. You don't belong here. And you don't scare me."

"Don't I? I rather think that I do. I can see it in your eyes. Do you really think that you can compete with me? In any way at all? Do you? Don't make me laugh. I'm far better than you'll ever be, in every way possible. _And you know it_."

"Whatever. Just get lost. Now. We're done talking."

"And if I don't? What are you going to do about it, little crybaby? Go running to that wimp Wells or Macho Man Madsen? Ooooo, I'm sooooo terrified. Can you see me shaking?"

Max grabbed Chloe by the hand. "Come on Chloe. We're leaving. Get out of our way."

"No. Who are you to tell me what to do? I don't take orders from the likes of you. In fact, I don't take orders from anyone. I am the one who gives the orders. Chloe, come on. You know you still want me. Let's go. You know it'll be a lot better with me than it is with her. Let's go down to the beach and fuck each other's brains out. Just like old times, eh? You know you want to. You can watch if you like, Max. You never know - you might learn a trick or two. Because by fuck do you need to. I mean, it's no wonder Chloe prefers me over you, is it? So what about it, Chloe? Are you coming or what?"

"Shut the fuck up! Chloe's my fiancée. Do you seriously think she wants anything to do with you after what you did to her? She isn't going anywhere with you you evil bitch! Not now. Not tomorrow. Not next week. _Not ever_. She's with me. And that's where she's staying."

"I thought I told you to keep your ratty little face out of this. This has got nothing to do with you. This is between me and Chloe. I'm talking to the captain, not the galley slave. Chloe? Are you going to answer me or not? I'm waiting. I don't have all day. I do have other places to go and other people to do. And you soooo want to be the person that I do, don't you? I know it. You know it. Even _she_ knows it. You can't resist me. Stop lying to yourself."

"Fine. You know what? You want to hear it from her yourself? So be it. Do you think she's going to say anything different to what I've already said? Maybe once you hear it from her you'll finally fuck the hell off and let us be. You and Chloe are done. Over. Finished. Forever. Go on Chloe, tell her."

Chloe was rooted to the spot, unable to tear her gaze from the woman blocking the way, a shocked and stunned look upon her face. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something, but then it just hung there. No words came.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" asked Max with tender concern.

"Of course she's not okay. She's with you, isn't she? She's settled for second best. But the best is back now. There's only one way this is going to end. It's going to end with me."

"Was I talking to you? Keep your horrible, lying, vicious mouth shut. Chloe, it's okay. I'm with you all the way. Tell her. Don't let her get inside your head. Break free. Let her go, once and for all. You can do this. You can do anything that you want to."

"Max…I'm…I…" Chloe's voice faded away into silence.

"I think all three of us know full well what that means, don't we? Come on girl. Stop wasting time with this bony, ugly fucker and come live it up with me." Rachel took Chloe's hand in her own and tried to lead the blue-haired girl away with her. Max instantly shoved Rachel's arm aside.

"Get away from her you bitch! Get your goddamn hands off her! Don't you _ever_ touch her!"

"You are going to regret doing that, little girl. Nobody fucks me over. Nobody."

"You're the only one trying to fuck people over here. And it's not going to work."

"Oh yes it is. I am going to take so much fucking pleasure in watching you suffer. I really am. Trust me. You have no idea who you're fucking with. You are in way over your head in ways you can't even begin to imagine."

"And you have no idea who you're messing with."

"Wanna bet? I know you far better than you think."

"You what? You don't know me at all. I would _never_ have anything to do with someone like you. You're horrible."

"Au contraire. I know you very well…as you do me. What's the matter? Trying to block out bad memories are you? Good luck with that."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"All in good time. I think I'm done here for now. It's been simply delightful talking with you, Miss Caulfield. We must do this again sometime."

"Not if I can help it. The mere sight of you makes me feel ill. I never want to see you again."

"Oh but you will. You've seen nothing yet. I promise you that." Rachel leaned forward slightly, her steel-grey eyes softly aflame. She whispered into the smaller girl's ear. "Tell me, Maxine, how would you like another session in the dark room?"

Max recoiled suddenly. "What! What did you just say?"

"You heard me. If you want to know more, perhaps you should ask your mummy? Have you seen her lately? I trust that's she's well? Wouldn't it be simply awful if something dreadful happened to her?"

"Leave my mom out of this! Don't you dare threaten her!"

"Me? Threaten her? I assure you, I don't make threats - I just do things. But I'm not the only one who has taken a keen interest in your mummy. There are others. You have absolutely no idea - your dear mother is in this all the way up to her neck." Rachel abruptly turned and strode towards the car lot. "But you already know that, don't you?" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.


	131. Consequences

"I shall do this alone. You are to remain here."

"What! Why? No way. I'm coming with you. Why should you be the only one to have all the fun?"

"'Fun'? You deem this 'fun'? I am not doing this for amusement. I do not experience amusement. I do this because I must. Still you do not fully understand."

"And you don't understand people."

"I am not required to understand people in order to achieve my purpose."

"Really? Alright then smartass, what's your plan?"

"How can you have forgotten? My goal is to put an end to them."

"Oh for fuck's sake! I know that! You see? You just don't get it, do you? You are totally useless with people. Oh man! For someone that knows so much you can be really dense sometimes."

"'Man'? I am no man."

"Oh god! It was just a figure of speech. Jesus!"

"I do not understand. Your strange use of words puzzles me."

" _My_ strange use of words? Are you fucking kidding me? We've been over this already. This is precisely my point. Don't you see? This is why I should come with you."

"No. You must remain here with this vehicle."

"Why? What's so goddamn important about this crappy shitheap of a car?"

"It is the possession of someone who can help me achieve my purpose. He will arrive shortly."

"Who?"

"Someone who knows how to be invisible here. He watches her movements. He can be very useful to me."

"So what exactly do you want me to do when this mystery man gets here? Screw him or something? No fucking way…unless he's hot of course."

"Sexual intercourse will not be necessary. Merely converse with him. Be amicable. Speak to him in a manner that causes him to be comfortable in your company. You are more suited to this task than I."

"You can say that again."

"Why would I repeat it? What purpose would that serve? Did you not hear me? Or did you fail to understand?"

"Oh for fuc…you know, talking to you is real hard work sometimes. I meant…oh never mind. Just forget I said anything. Once I'm chatting with Mr Mystery, what exactly am I supposed to say to him?"

"I know his utmost desire. Tell him that if he aids us, we can provide him with that which he desires."

"And what is it that he wants so badly?"

"The doe."

"Her? Holy fuck! You are such an evil beatch. I love it."

"You deem this part of the plan to be effective? A course of action that will help me achieve my purpose?"

"I dunno about that. That's your department, not mine…but it'll deffo be a lot of fun."

"As I have l already stated, amusement is not my objective."

"Yeah yeah. I get it." A deep sigh. "Yes, I think this part of the plan will be effective."

"That is satisfactory."

"And what happens to him once we're done with him?"

"He is nothing. He is to be discarded when he is of no further use to me."

"Does that mean…will we have to, you know, _deal_ with him?"

"'Deal with him'? Once again you have perplexed me. What exactly does this mean?"

"Oh boy have I got to teach you about context. What I mean is, will we have to, you know, kill him?"

"Yes. There is no other option. His knowledge will be too great. He must not be allowed to share it."

"Can't I play with him a little first? I know you're not really the fun type when you're…you know, but I sure am. Girls just want to have fun. Especially _this_ girl."

"That is acceptable. This host desires that also. But once you are both sated, he must be terminated. Any knowledge of myself or my existence is not to be permitted to escape."

"Awesome. And what about her mom? When are we going to do that?"

"We are not."

"Hey? Why the fuck not?"

"Circumstances have changed. There have been developments. Events have occurred which were totally beyond my control. The Lady of the Moon has intervened. The mother will no longer be of any of direct usefulness to us. This was most unfortunate, and it has caused many problems. But I must continue nevertheless."

"Well that's it then, isn't it? It's all over. How the fuck are we supposed to do anything now? She was the only way. Just fucking great. We're totally screwed!"

"I agree, it is a major setback, but another way will have to be found. And there is always the possibility that the butterfly herself will aid us in this matter."

"Have you completely lost the goddamn plot? She is _never_ going to help us. Why the fuck would she? Have you gone totally insane?"

"Sane or insane do not apply to me. Of course she will not aid us of her own volition, but she will be completely unaware that she is doing so. She can change the course of events. This could prove to be to our advantage. Her own weapon could be used against her."

"Cool, sure. But what's to stop her just changing things back again? How can you stop her from doing that?"

"I cannot. As we have already discussed, her ability to relocate is something that I have no prior experience of, and I am powerless to prevent her doing so."

"So what's the point, then? Like I said, we're fucked."

"The butterfly is very bright. She shines like a star. She is immensely strong. Because of this I can neither enter nor end her. She draws her light from the doe. That is why she protects her so fiercely. But without her doe, the butterfly's light will fade. That is when she will be vulnerable. I must end the doe, and then I will have a small window of opportunity in which to act. I will have to act swiftly."

"I don't get it. If you can't get to Chloe, then why not just go after the other one directly? Why don't you just enter her? Job done."

"That is not possible. She is also strong and bright. She is not a suitable host. She would deny me entry. There is no pathway into her. Even if there was a suitable pathway, the butterfly would become aware of my presence. And when she did so, she would simply remove me. I would be unable to prevent her from doing so."

"She can do that? Shit!"

"Yes. She can do many things. As I have already stated, she is immensely powerful."

"As powerful as you?"

"No."

"Well at least that's something, I guess."

"I think that I did not make myself suitably clear. I should clarify. She is not as powerful as me. She is _more_ powerful than me."

"You fucking what! You have got to be fucking kidding me! I'm starting to think that I chose the wrong side. We are so totally and completely screwed!"

"No. We are not. The butterfly is unaware of the full extent of her abilities at this time, and I must preserve that ignorance at all costs."

"Why am I only just finding out about this now?"

"I did not deem it necessary for you to have this knowledge. It would have served little or no purpose. She cannot use her abilities if she is unaware that she possesses them. Therefore it is irrelevant."

"Fucking fantastic! What else are you keeping from me? I thought we were partners. Or are you just using me too?"

"I thought that I had made all the details of our arrangement abundantly clear. I will not harm you."

"And if I don't want to do this any more? What happens if I just walk away right now?"

"I cannot permit that."

"Well that's just fucking great! I'm your prisoner, your slave. Under pain of death."

"I did not compel you to enter into this arrangement. Nor did I compel this host. You both chose to do this of your own free will. As I said to you at the time - 'This action will have consequences.' Consequences that you were fully aware of prior to making the decision. The responsibility for that lies with you, not I."

"Damn! What fucking choice do I have? And what about when all this is over? What then?"

"As has already been discussed, I will not harm either of you. You know the truth of this."

"Fine. But this fucking plan of yours is becoming more desperate by the minute. I thought you knew what you were doing."

"Circumstances have changed, I concur, but I shall persist. I can do nothing else."

"And what if they beat you? What if you lose? What happens to me then?"

"You do not understand. This is not about victory and defeat. This is about balance. Only one thing is certain - this will end. The balance will restore itself. It is inevitable. Now I must terminate this conversation. The time draws near."

"Time for what?"

"Time for me to finally meet Maxine-fucking-Caulfield face-to-face."

"Rach?"

"The one and only. Get the fuck here." Rachel suddenly grabbed Laura and kissed her roughly before turning abruptly and striding across the car lot. "Gotta shoot. Don't get _too_ friendly with the geek. You're _mine_ , don't forget. Wish me luck." Rachel called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"After the conversation I've just had Rach, I think you're gonna need it." muttered Laura quietly.


	132. Idolatry

Max stared at Rachel's retreating back for a few seconds before turning her attention back to her fiancée standing behind her. She gently took Chloe's hand in her own and raised herself to her tip-toes so that she could kiss the taller girl tenderly in the centre of her forehead. Max lovingly placed her other hand on Chloe's cheek and looked her straight in the eyes, her gaze full of love, care and compassion.

"It's okay Chloe. She's gone now. I've got you. She's never going to hurt you again. Promise."

"Oh Max. I was…I should have…I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. It's her that does. Not you."

"I'm sorry that…I couldn't…for not saying anything. I tried, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. I just couldn't…couldn't think of anything. Anything at all. I should have backed you up. Sorry."

"Stop apologising. I know how much of a nasty and horrible surprise that must have been for you. It was for me too, but it must have been a hell of a lot worse for you. My poor baby. But listen to me, Chloe. Yeah, she's back, sure, but so what? So am I. I am right here. By your side. You're not alone any more. You never will be again. I will _never_ abandon you, Chloe. I will never hurt you like she did. I'd rather kill myself than do anything like that to you. And I won't let her hurt you, either. If she thinks that she can just bully me out of the picture, she's living in a total dream world."

"I'm just…I'm just…I'm so glad you were here. I don't think I could have handled that if I was alone. Max, you were…you were awesome."

"I get my awesomeness from you. You're rubbing off on me. Speaking of which, that reminds me – I believe we were about to head to my dorm room for a private study session. Come on. Let's go. I know how to make my poor Chlobear feel better."

"Max?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Can we…can we just…cuddle? I just want you to hold me. Please. Is that okay? I'm sorry. It's just I'm still a bit of a mess. I feel sorta drained and…"

"Shhhh baby. Of course it's okay. Anything for you. I love you in _every_ way, not just that way. The only thing that matters is that we're with each other."

"You're so special. I love you Angel."

"Love you more. Now let's get you all snuggled up nice and safe and shut the world out for a bit."

"You're so sweet, loving and kind. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You've already answered your own question – by being just as sweet, loving and kind yourself. I'm the one that wonders what I did to deserve you. Anyway, around about now is when you usually make some pithy remark about 'all this mushy crap'."

"Not today Max. Not now. The way I feel right now I think I want all the mushy crap I can get."

"Right then, I'll see what I can do. Prepare to be Maxed. Come on."

"Excuse me ladies. Could I get by please?"

Max turned…and clasped her hand to her mouth in surprise mixed with disbelief.

"Miss Caulfield, isn't it? How are you doing?"

"You…you know me?"

"You are a student of mine, are you not? I know all of my students, and make the time to take a keen interest in them."

"Wowser! I mean, um. Thanks. Sorry I've missed your classes. I've been dying to meet you for ages."

"There's no need for apologies. I know all about recent events. I do hope that hasn't tarnished your view of Blackwell. This is a fine institution. Please don't let the odd bad apple ruin your opinion of us."

"Yeah. I know. I just…I just can't believe that…that you're actually here. At Blackwell, I mean. I have all of your books. Um. Would you mind if I asked…um…could you sign one of them for me please?"

"It would be my pleasure. In fact, I think I can go one better than that. How about I give you an out-of-print first edition? I still have some gathering dust. How does that sound?"

"You'd…you'd do that for me? Oh man. That would be super awesome!"

"Considering what you've been through recently, it's the least that I can do."

"Thanks Mr Jefferson. Thanks so much. I don't know what to say."

"Please. No thanks are necessary." A look of slight puzzlement flickered across the teacher's face as he noticed the blue-haired girl, but it was gone in an instant. "And this is?"

"Oh sorry. Um. This is my…girlfriend, Chloe."

Chloe casually raised one hand briefly. "Yo."

"Your…girlfriend? I see. How incredibly refreshing. That's one thing I do like about Blackwell – the diversity. I have to admit that I didn't really know what to expect before I came here, but I've been most pleasantly surprised. It almost feels like home to me now."

"Yeah. Arcadia Bay is a real nice place."

"I agree wholeheartedly. I hope that you can make yourself feel at home here, too."

"Um. Arcadia Bay _is_ my home. I was born here. I grew up here."

"You did? But you have a room in the dorm, and your file states that you arrived here only recently. From Seattle if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah. It's, er, a long story."

"Isn't it always? It's okay, I don't wish to pry. So Chloe, why isn't someone as cool as you going to Blackwell?"

"That's a long story too. In actual files here. I was way too cool for this school."

"I can imagine. Maxine, are you sure that you're alright? I know that we've only just met, but you don't mind if I use your first name, do you? I try to foster a certain amount of informality between myself and my students. I hope that's okay with you?"

"Sure. That's cool. But I prefer 'Max', not 'Maxine'. Sorry to be so fussy and pedantic. I just…"

"It's fine. It's _your_ name. I'll try my best to remember. Anyway, I digress. If there's anything you need, my door's always open. How are you coping with everything?"

"It's been a hard week to focus…no pun intended, and it does feel a little weird, just…being on campus like everything's normal. Like nothing has happened. But I have Chloe with me. We'll be fine. There's a hel…a lot going on in our life right now, but we'll get through it."

"That's good. And on that note, Blackwell duty calls." Mr Jefferson started to walk away, but then stopped and turned. "Oh. One more thing. Now that you're back, I should let you know that there is a nationwide photo contest being held, and I urge all of my students to enter. The first step for any artist is to put themselves out there in the world. I would really like it if you entered a photo, Maxin…Max."

"Um. I'll…er…yeah. Will I have enough time?"

"Yes Max. Don't worry. You have plenty of time. But, unfortunately, I do not. I really do have to go now. We'll talk more in class. Take care of yourselves. Be seeing you."

"Bye Mr Jefferson."

"Laters."

"Oh wow! Man that was so cool. He's so cool." Max exclaimed.

"What? Are you his groupie or something? Hot for a teacher much or what?"

"Gross! I so am not. He's just…never mind. Nerd stuff. You wouldn't be interested."

"Yeah. You're not wrong there. I'm not the one who wants to get into his pants, am I?"

"I am so ignoring you. You are out of control. Don't be jealous just 'cos he's giving me a book. I'm yours. You know that. You're my idol, not him. Now let's go and have our snuggle time. I bet Captain wants a snuggle too. He must have missed his mommies."

"What? I'm his mommy too now?"

"Yep. Of course you are. What's mine is yours. Hellamom and Maximum – the best mommies ever."


	133. The Destroyer of Worlds

"Chloe?"

Chloe couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do _anything_. Eventually a word found its way out through her parched, dry lips. "Rach?"

"The one and only."

"What…who…who's…in bed with us?"

"Don't you remember? Why don't you turn around and find out for yourself?"

"I don't…I don't want to. Rach, I…"

"You certainly weren't this shy last night. How could you forget? It's Laura. Who else would it be?"

"Laura? But…why…how? I don't…I don't understand. Did anything…did anything…happen?"

"Did anything happen? Are you fucking kidding me? Girl, you were a total beast. It was fucking _wild_."

"What? I…I don't believe you. I would never…I love you, Rach. I wouldn't…I just wouldn't…"

"But you did. Both of us. Over and over again. Oh man it was soooo fucking good."

"You're lying. This…this isn't happening. I must be dreaming. I'm having a nightmare. This isn't real. It can't be. It just can't be."

"Trust me girl, this is very, very real. You aren't going to wake up from this. There is no escape."

"But…but…"

Laura finally roused fully. "Mmmmmm. Hello sexy." she murmured as she pulled the blue-haired girl closer towards her.

"Let go of me. Get off me. Is this…is this some sort of trick? Are you trying to prank me or something? Well I don't think it's funny. Not at all. It's…sick. And twisted. Rach, how could you be so cruel to me? What the fuck?"

"You think I'm lying to you? You see those photos there on the table? Take a look at them. Go on."

"No. I don't want to."

"Fine. I'll do it for you then, shall I?" Rachel suddenly leapt from the bed and grabbed a handful of photos from the bedside table and thrust them one-by-one into Chloe's face. "Who's that, then, hm? Sure looks like you to me. And who's that with you? Why look, it's Laura. Look at what you're doing to her. Go on. Take a real good, long look. And this one. And this? Hey look – all three of us are in this one. If you want, I can show you the video. Still think I'm lying to you?"

"STOP IT!" Chloe grabbed the pictures and threw them across the room. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANY MORE."

"That's not what you said last night."

"Yeah. Chill out Chloe." whispered Laura into ear as she slid her hands down Chloe's naked body. "Relax. Come on. I know how to sort you out. You know you want it."

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Chloe yanked the hands away from her body and rose from the bed unsteadily, her whole body starting to tremble, tears beginning to flow from her blue eyes. "Where…where are my clothes?" she asked through her tears.

"You're asking us? They'll be wherever you threw them. You couldn't get them off quick enough." said Rachel.

Chloe frantically searched the room and was immensely relieved to find her clothing strewn in one corner of the room. She dressed as rapidly as she could.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Rachel, a wide grin upon her face.

"Rach, why? I don't know how this happened, but…I love you, Rach. I really do, I swear. I'm sorry. But I don't understand…why aren't you upset?"

"Seriously? Don't you get it yet? Jesus H! Why the fuck would I be upset? Last night was awesome. Girl, you were on fire."

"But…but I thought…I thought you loved me."

"Loved you? Oh please. You seriously can't still think that! Don't be so goddamn naive. Grow the fuck up! You're playing with the big girls now."

"What…what are you saying?"

"What the fuck do you think I'm saying? Holy crap, just how stupid are you? Let me spell it out for you - I don't love you. I never have. I was just using you for sex. I've been screwing Laura for ages. Is that clear enough for you? Or do I have to carry on?"

Chloe's face fell at the words. The agonisingly painful silence deluged the room like a tsunami, settling over the three girls as if it were a smothering, stifling, all-encompassing blanket. The sound of Chloe's world falling apart was almost audible. The roaring of wave after enormous, unstoppable wave crashing onto a desolate, barren shore, sweeping aside all before it. Wrecking everything. Destroying everything. Destroying Chloe's world. Destroying _her_.

"Love's massively over-rated anyway." said Laura, finally breaking the silence. "You've gotta admit the sex was hot as fuck. Who needs love? I don't see why we have to end here, Chloe. I'm just gonna come right out and say it - I want you, Chloe. I think you're sexy as hell. I want to bang you again and again. Rach, you're okay with that, right?"

"Sure. Whatever. I couldn't care less. Do whatever the fuck you want with her."

"Well Chloe, how about it? We're outta here. Today. We're going to L.A. Come with us. You'll love it. Just think of all the fun we could have there. Compared to that, last night will be nothing. You're hot as fuck, Chloe. Come with us. Please. You won't regret it. I mean, what's left here for you now?"

Chloe's tearful gaze shifted from one girl to the other, utterly unable to believe what she was seeing and hearing.

"Hello? Can you hear us? Anyone home?" asked Rachel. She snapped her fingers in front of Chloe's face. The blue-haired girl's eyes didn't even flicker.

"You…you've been cheating on me? With…with her? How l…long?"

"Long enough. Like it matters a fuck."

"Rach, please…don't do this to me…to us…I lov…"

"Stop right there. I'm sick to death of hearing you say that. Don't say it. Ever again. And don't beg. You look ridiculous, and it'll do you no good. What's done is done. You and me are done. I'm bored with you. The only question remaining is - what are you going to do now? Well?"

Chloe stood there for a few seconds staring at the woman before her, hot tears streaming down her face. Then she shakily turned and stumbled for the door, her legs weak and threatening to give out at any moment. Rachel's parting words stung her ears…and her heart.

"That's it – run away little girl. Go running back to your precious fucking Max. You don't think that she loves you either, do you? That's why she left you. That's why your dad left you. That's why your mom chose that dickhead David instead of you. They never loved you. None of them. Nobody does. You're just a cheap, lousy slut. You're nothing. No one is _ever_ going to love you. You might as well just go and kill yourself. Nobody would even miss your punk ass."


	134. Victoria's Secret

"Yes Max. Don't worry. You have plenty of time. But, unfortunately, I do not. I really do have to go now. We'll talk more in class. Take care of yourselves. Be seeing you."

"Bye Mr Jefferson."

"Laters."

Mark Jefferson opened the door with one hand and distractedly wove his way through the students loitering in the hallway. He approached the soda machine stroking his chin thoughtfully, as if he were trying to recall something, before rummaging around in his pocket for some coins. He finally found what he was searching for and inserted the money into the slot. He still appeared to be lost in deep thought.

"Excuse me, Mr Jefferson. Could I have a word with you please? Is this a good time? Are you busy?"

"Hmmm? Yes? Oh. Sorry Victoria, I was just…er…what can I do for you?" The can thumped down into the tray. He bent down slightly to retrieve it. "Is this about your entry? Not having second thoughts I hope?"

"No. Of course not. I just wanted to thank you again for giving me the opportunity to get a wider audience for my work, and for helping me put together a portfolio. I really am grateful."

"I am the grateful one – for having such a talented student as yourself in my class. Hopefully the rest of the class will follow your lead and build a portfolio of their own. If you don't object I'd like to take yours to the next soirée I attend and show it off a little. Would that be alright with you?"

"You'd…you would do that for me?"

"Of course Victoria. You know that I hold your work in very high regard. I'm sure that my acquaintances will too. This shouldn't come as a surprise to you."

"Thanks Mr Jefferson. Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. The gratitude is all mine. Now if that's everything I really must bring this conversation to a close. I have to meet a friend later, and I have much work to do in the dark room this afternoon. I believe the correct expression is 'heaps'."

"There is something else, but I don't want to talk about it out here. Could we talk somewhere in private please?"

"I was just on the way to my office to check on something. My door is always open to you Victoria, you know that."

"Thank you Mr Jefferson."

The teacher opened the stairwell door and immediately turned right before unlocking the door to his office. "Please. Take a seat, Victoria. Make yourself comfortable." He gently closed the door behind him, before sitting on the corner of his desk.

"So, what's this about? Is it about the, er, disturbance the other day? That wasn't a good day for Blackwell, I hope you can understand that. Publicity such as that is not ideal. And it goes without saying that someone in my position can't be seen to be taking sides…"

"It's not about that…well, not entirely. Will that...how does it affect the Everyday Heroes contest?"

"It doesn't. The contest is still a go, as is your entry. The personal affairs of students has absolutely no bearing upon their work. You have my personal guarantee on that. I still have to pick the winner to best represent Blackwell, and I've got all the photos except for one…"

"Let me guess. Max Caulfield, right?"

"Yes. Look, Victoria. I know you've had your disagreements with Miss Caulfield, but as I've already stated…"

"I know. But I can give you a one-word sneak preview of her photo – shit. It'll probably just be a stupid selfie, or a crappy shot of her bull-dyke girlfriend. Listen, you've already seen my entry. You know it's better than that." Victoria bent forwards in her chair slightly and placed a hand upon the teacher's knee. "Wouldn't it be so cool to hang out in San Francisco, Mark?"

He removed the hand from his leg and retreated to the other side of the desk, using it as a barrier between himself and the young woman. "You know I like to foster informality, Victoria, but I think it's best if you stick to Mr Jefferson. And, er…I haven't picked a winner yet. I will select a winner purely on artistic merit alone…"

"You already love my work, and everyone knows how good it is, so it's not like anyone can say you're playing favourites, is it? Just imagine if you picked my photo though. We would have to spend _a lot_ of time together. That could be…fun, don't you think?"

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say any of that."

"Look, you might as well choose me, otherwise I might have to tell people about you and…what was her name…Rachel? Yeah, that was it. Rachel."

The teacher's eyes didn't even flicker. "Who? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. I know a lot more about you than you think I do. I've done my homework."

"Have you indeed? Well I suggest that you do less, particularly in this area. Whatever it is that you think you know about me, I can assure you that your information is incorrect. You simply cannot go around casting wild, unfounded accusations. You disappoint me. I thought you were better than that, Victoria. Now if you don't mind, this conversation is officially over, Miss Chase. I suggest you go back to your dorm now, and think seriously about your future."

"Unfounded accusations? I think not. I can give you more names if you like."

"You are playing a very dangerous game, Miss Chase."

"So are you. I have solid, irrefutable evidence. And more names. Names like Laura Palmer, for instance. Does that name ring a bell, Mr Jefferson? How about Kelly Davis? Shall I go on? Alright then. What about…"

"Enough. What is it that you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Listen Victoria, your photo is the best entry that I've received so far…by a long way. So you've gone to all this trouble for nothing."

"This isn't about the contest. That was just a means to an end – merely a way for me to get what I _actually_ want."

"And what is that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Well?"

"Victoria, even if I did find you attractive, which I don't…"

"Oh please. Spare me the bullshit. I've noticed the way you've been checking me out when you think no one is looking. Go on, look me straight in the eyes and tell me that I'm wrong."

No words came from the other side of the desk.

"I knew it! Well, what are you waiting for? I'm right here. We're alone. Take me. On your desk. Right now."

A few seconds of silence, then "No. Not here. Not now. Come to my house tonight. About eight. The address is…"

"I already know where you live. Make sure you have plenty of film at home. Then we can make our own private portfolio. See you tonight Mark."

* * *

Mark Jefferson lay on his couch, idly perusing a red binder resting upon his knees. He was interrupted by the strident chiming of the doorbell. He stood up and walked over to the concealed wall safe. Already inside was another binder which he had prepared for his guest tonight. He removed the one labelled "Victoria" and placed the other binder in its place. Then he locked the safe before placing Victoria's empty binder on a nearby shelf, hidden from open view. The binder that was now inside the locked safe had also borne a name label upon the side.

"CHLOE"


	135. Facets of Fate

"Morning dear. How did you sleep?"

"Not too good. Dreams again."

"What about this time? Your dad again?"

"No. Not that I can remember. This one was…different."

"Different? How?"

"I'm in the dark, like the dream with my father. But in this one it's completely and utterly dark. I can't see anything at all. Then suddenly there's a brilliant blue light, far away in the distance. I don't know why, but it reminds me of the moon somehow. It _feels_ like moonlight. Then it suddenly explodes, just like a supernova, dazzling and blinding me. My eyes hurt. After a while the light starts to fade slowly, and now I can see what the light is. It's the lighthouse. I'm at the bluff, and the lighthouse is there in front of me. There's a man standing near the door. I know that he's been waiting there for me."

"If it wasn't your dad, then who was it?"

"I don't know. I can't see his face. It's in shadow. There's a deer standing next to him. I get closer and the man raises his arm and in his hand is a butterfly. It's the same colour blue as the moonlight. It's glowing. The air around it pulses and ripples. The deer glows as well, but it's a sort of rippling gold, like the sun just before it sinks below the horizon. The butterfly flies towards me, and I lift my hand to meet it. It lands right in the centre of my palm. The deer comes to me too. The man then opens the lighthouse door and walks through it. I try to follow him but the door's locked. That's when I woke up."

"What an odd dream. I keep saying that you shouldn't eat just before going to bed, but as usual you…"

The strident ringing of the telephone filled the sunlit room.

"Hello? Yes, he's here." Loretta passed the phone to her husband. "It's Corn. Looks like you're going to miss breakfast again."

"Thank you dear…Ed speaking. What? Is anyone hurt? Where? Alright. I'm on my way."

* * *

 

"Tell me Anderson, what's the most that you have ever won or lost on a coin toss?"

"Sir?"

"Just answer the question please."

"Er. I don't know, I couldn't say. I've never been much of a gambler."

"Most wise. Gambling is for fools. No one can cheat fate, can they? Heads or tails? Does it matter which one we pick? Do any of our choices matter? Do you believe that a person can alter the course of their own destiny, Anderson? Or are our paths already laid out for us? Is our future carved in stone? Is our past? Can we escape it?"

"Sir, what does this have to do with…this? I don't think that this is the best time."

"Perhaps you're right. My mind wanders. Forgive me." The sheriff purveyed the scene before him. "My my my. What a mess." He casually raised an arm and pointed at the wreckage of the car. "The people in that vehicle?"

"They're…dead, sir."

"Any passengers?"

"No sir. Just the driver."

"Were they local? Do we have an ID?"

"Yes sir. I…they're…I know…knew them personally."

"I see. Oh dear. How terrible that must be for you. Have the family been informed?"

"Not yet sir. I'll take care of that myself. They know me. I think it's best that I do it in person."

"You know best. But are you sure that you're in the right frame of mind to proceed? I can arrange for…"

"I can manage, sir. I'll be fine."

"Anderson, how long have you known me?"

"Sir, I…"

"You've known me for long enough for you to address me by my name. Yes?"

"Yes si…Ed."

"Thank you. I assume that the unfortunate Mr Vega over there is the driver of the lumber truck?"

The trucker was seated on the opposite sidewalk with his head in his hands. Medics were kneeling on each side of him and they had cloaked the truck-driver with a blanket. One of them had a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"How is he? Has he said anything? Do we know how this happened?"

"No sir. He hasn't said a word yet. He appears to be suffering from severe shock."

"Yes. That's perfectly understandable. Who wouldn't be? This must have been very traumatic for him. I can only imagine. Were there any witnesses?"

"Just the one, sir, but she's not in any condition to help at the…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but we've got a situation across town."

"It's alright Chris. An awful lot seems to be happening in our little town today, does it not? What is it?"

"It's that Prescott boy - he's missing from home again."

Ed Bell sighed. "How many times is this now? That man needs to take much better care of his son. How long has the poor lad been gone?"

"Mr Prescott doesn't know for sure. The last time he saw him was last night."

"Last night? What time is it now?" The sheriff glanced at his wristwatch. "Sean Prescott is certainly one man that will never win a 'Best Father in the World' certificate. Alright Chris. I'll go and check the usual hiding places. Anderson, are you absolutely positive that you can handle things here?"

"Yes sir. I won't let you down."

"I never doubted you for a second. Arcadia Bay is very fortunate to have you. As am I."

"Thank you sir."

"'Ed'. Please. And the gratitude is all mine." He began to walk to his car, but then slowed to a stop, pausing for a few seconds before turning around. He produced a silver dollar from his pocket. "Have you ever thought about what strange things coins actually are, Anderson?"

"I can't say that I have, sir."

The sheriff twirled the dollar around in his fingers. It appeared to flash as it caught the sun's rays. "Every coin has two sides. Two facets. Head and tails. Yin and yang. North and South. The sun and moon. Night and day. You can't have one without the other. They balance each other out. But what if one of them is removed? What do you think would happen then, Anderson?"

"I have absolutely no idea sir. Nothing good, I suppose. Chaos or something?"

"Chaos? Interesting." Ed expertly flicked the coin up into the air with his thumb and slapped his right hand down on the dollar as it landed upon the back of his left hand. "Call it."

"Call it? For what, sir?"

"Just call it. You will find out what you were calling for after you have called it, not before."

"That doesn't sound fair."

"Life isn't fair. If life was fair and just that poor person would still be alive and well. But alas they are not. Call it. Heads or tails?"

"If you insist…um…heads."

The coin was uncovered. Both men could see the gleaming silver head.

"Anderson, no crime has been committed here today. Mr Vega is entirely innocent of any wrongdoing. Please go easy on him. He, like all of us, is a victim of circumstance, nothing more."

"You're basing all this on the toss of a coin? That's…"

"Am I? What do _you_ think? Do you think that I am? Do you think that I would decide a man's fate upon what appears to be entirely random chance?"

"I don't…I don't know. What if…what if I had called tails?"

"Indeed. A very good question. But you didn't, did you?" The older man tossed the coin into the air once more. Anderson caught it purely by reflex. "You should keep the dollar. I'm sure you'll find it quite illuminating."

Anderson Berry stared in slight consternation at the retreating back of his superior. Then he examined the silver coin that he held in his hands. It was heads on both sides.


	136. Valediction

Max led Chloe to the bed before turning and locking the door behind them.

"Is your phone turned off?"

Chloe merely nodded in response. Max joined the blue-haired girl on the bed and lay down facing her, gently caressing the blue tresses as she gazed into her fiancée's azure eyes.

"There we go. That's the world got rid of for a bit. It's just you, me, Lisa and Captain. How do you feel now? Any better?"

"Not really, Max. I'm glad she's gone, but…she hasn't really, has she? She's never going to leave us alone. Why is she tormenting us like this? What did we ever do to her?"

"Nothing. Some people are just wicked, cruel and nasty, and like to hurt other people. And she's one of them."

"None of what she said is true, Max. I swear. I don't want her. Not ever. I just want you. You're the only person for me. It's always been you. Just you. I love you so much. I always have."

"Don't you think I already know that? I've always loved you too. I realise that now."

"I just…wanted you to hear it from me. I've seen you both side-by-side for the first time, and Max…next to you she's nothing. Nothing at all. I never loved her. Not for a second. I was so stupid for even thinking that I did."

"Shhhh. It's okay. You weren't stupid. You just needed love, and you so deserved to have it. And you thought you'd found it. You just looked in the wrong place, that's all. But what choice did you have? There's nothing stupid about that. She's the stupid one, not you. She's lost you. It's her loss, not yours. And you have nothing to prove to me. You don't have to tell me. I know, Chloe. I can _feel_ it. I can feel _you_. I can feel your love for me."

"I can feel yours too, Max."

"I should certainly hope so."

"It still hurts though, Max. I still have the memories. I can't shut those out. I wish I could. I'll always have them…and I don't want them. They're haunting me. I just want memories of you. Memories of us. I just want to…wipe them all out, the boys, her, everything. I just want there to be only you. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do. But now _there is_ only me. All of that doesn't matter any more. Does it? Chloe?"

"Max, I want to…to go back."

"Go back? What do you mean?"

"I want to go back to the day I first met her, and just…never speak to her. I'll just walk straight past her. I want to erase Ju…my first time and…the other boy too. Then I'll be free, once and for all. Then I'll be just yours. Forever and ever."

"Chloe…"

"Listen Max, it'll be okay. I want this. I need this."

"But…I need you, Chloe. Please don't leave me. Pleeeeease. Not now. Not ever. I can't live without you."

"I'm not leaving you, Max. I'll never do that. I promise. I'll sort everything out. Wherever we end up after this, in whatever reality, we'll be together. Just me and you. I'll do everything I can to make sure that we are. I promise."

"No Chloe. Please don't. I'm begging you. I can't lose you again."

"Max, you won't be losing me. Trust me. I can't live without you, either. I'll find a way…Max, when she whispered in your ear, what did she say?"

"Don't try and change the subject. You can't know what will happen. Anything could happen. You could change the course of everything. You're risking destroying all that we have. And for what? Memories? Chloe, even if you do manage to stop those things from ever happening, it won't change the fact that they've still happened for you. You will still have the memories. You can _never_ erase those. But you _can_ erase _us_."

"Yeah, but at least you won't have the memories, will you? I can give you my virginity as a gift, just like you gave me yours. I want to do that Max. I want to give myself to you. And only you."

"No. I'm not living a lie. I want total honesty between us."

"How will you be living a lie? I'm the only one that will know any different."

"Exactly! Don't you get it? Sure, you'll be a virgin in the biological sense, but emotionally nothing will have changed, will it? You'll still know. But I won't. That's like lying to me. And I don't want that. We've already been over this, haven't we? My first time was your first time too. It was special for both of us. I don't care about her, or the others. I only care about you. _Now_ is all that matters. Just let it go Chloe. Please."

"I would Max, but…that's not the only reason why I want to go back and get rid of her. I'm scared, Max. I'm scared for _you_."

"Me? Why?"

"Max, I think…she's going to hurt you. To get to me. You don't deserve that."

"And neither do you. Let her goddamn try. I'm not scared of her, Chloe."

"I…am, Max. I'm terrified. You know how horrible she is. It frightens me to think what she's capable of. And I won't let her do anything to you."

"She won't."

"But she will, Max. She'll do something terrible to you. She knows that will hurt me more than anything else. I _know_ she's going to, Max. Please believe me."

"Okay, let's say she does. If the worst does happen, then that will be the time to go back and change things. You don't have to do it now, do you? You can just do it after."

"Like you said yourself, Max – I'll still have the memories. The memory of you being…I can't even say it. Max, it will destroy me."

"I…I hadn't thought of it that way…oh Chloe…" Two pairs of blue eyes glistened with the onset of tears.

"Now you understand. I don't want it to be this way, Max. But it is."

"Yeah, but…"

"Tell me Max. Tell me what she said to you."

Max bit her lip before speaking. "I…I don't know. I didn't hear properly…"

"Max, I saw your face. I saw how you reacted. Now you're lying to me. Tell me what she said. No secrets. I _need_ to know, Max."

"I don't want to say…Chloe, please don't make me…you'll just worry, and…I probably actually _didn't_ hear properly. I mean, there's no way she could know anything about that…"

"Anything about what? Max, what did she say? Tell me. Please."

"She said…she asked me if I wanted to go back to…to the dark room. But…Chloe…maybe she said something else, and I just…"

"No. You heard her right. I knew it. God I hate her."

"Chloe, isn't there any other way?"

"I wish there was, Max, I really do. I'm so, so sorry. I don't want to do this…but I have to."

Max's voice broke up as she spoke. "Oh Chloe, I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I'll always love you. I'll always be with you. No matter what. Nothing's going to keep us apart."

"I can't stand this any more. You're breaking my heart. Do it. Do it before I freak. And Chloe Elizabeth Price, don't you forget about me."

Chloe lovingly kissed Max's tearful eyes. "Never. I love you Max. I always will."


	137. The Boy With No Name

"You two. I'm looking for someone - a tall girl with blue hair. Have you seen her anywhere?"

"No. Sorry. But if we do see her we'll let her know that you're looking for her."

"Thanks, but don't say anything. Just let me know if you see her. I'll be around campus somewhere. My name's Mr Madsen."

"Er. Okay Mr Madsen."

"Thank you young man. And remember – don't say a word about me if you see her."

"Sure thing sir."

The security guard abruptly marched away through the crowd, scanning the faces all around as he did so.

"Man that guy's intense. Glad he's not my dad. If that girl's his daughter or something, looks like she's gonna regret coming to this party."

"Yeah Matt. I bet. Let's head outside. I can hardly hear you over this music. I've had my eardrums assaulted enough for the time being."

"Sure. A breath of fresh air. Why the hell not? So anyway, like I was saying before Sergeant Shithead rudely interrupted us, do you think you might like it here or what?"

"These 'Vortex' parties I can live without, but the school's okay, I guess. The town sure does look like a nice place…but it's very small. Not much happens here, I reckon."

"Like what? The club scene? All night ragers? Beach parties and shit? Yeah, because that's totally your thing, Mr Moshpit 2012." said Matthew sarcastically.

"I know, but this place looks a little _too_ sleepy, even for me."

"Dude, this place was just _made_ for you. You love walking in the woods and watching birds and shit. Did you happen to notice all the countryside on our drive here? This place is in the middle of fucking nowhere. You could walk for hours and hours and not see another living soul. Don't even tell me that hasn't got your antenna twitching, 'cos I know it has."

"Yeah. I guess. And I do need to get away from home. I suppose here is as good a place as any."

"Too damn right! It's way past the time you finally left the nest…and your mom. She's only holding you back. There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Your mom doesn't want much from life apart from her next beer or ten, but you can be so much more than that. Do you want to spend the rest of your days working for little more than crappy dimes in that shitpit of a gas station? Do you? It's like she's got a disease, and she's infected you with it – the disease of a chronic lack of ambition. Remember Dead Poets Society? Get out there. Make your life extraordinary."

"Maybe. But what about you? Would you come here as well?"

"Nah man. It might not be too quiet for you, but it definitely is for me. Bright lights, big city for me."

"Well that sucks. We've been best buds for years, and now we're splitting up."

"Screw that! You think that we're never gonna see each other again? No way is that happening."

"I hope not."

"Chill. It won't. Anyways, have you seen all the hot chicks here? You're not gonna have time to be homesick or anything. Now that you're not with Lisa any more, there's nothing stopping you, is there?"

"Nooooo…not really…but…I've never really… _you know_."

"Are you freaking kidding me? What about Lisa? What did you two do all that time you were together? Just hold hands or something? Jesus dude! Tell me that you got to second base at least."

"We fooled around a little, sure, but not…we didn't go all the way."

"You're seventeen now. So now you can. The girls here will be free as a bird…so long as you get in there quick enough, that is. And what better time to start than right now? She could very well be your first notch on the bedpost. Over there. Look. Go over and introduce yourself. What have you got to lose?"

"Who? Where?"

"That girl with the blue hair. She's over there, sitting on the ground. See her? Hiding in the corner behind that bush. I thought you were the birdwatcher here, not me."

"Um. I dunno. I have no idea what to say to her. And she looks a bit too punk rock for me."

"Dude, you already have the perfect icebreaker. When you tell her that Major Asshole is hunting for her, she'll probably be grateful. And if you play your cards right, she might be _very_ grateful."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah. But we'll never find out if you don't go talk to her, will we? Go on. Get your unambitious ass over there. Carpe diem. Seize the..night."

"Er. Okay."

"I'll meet you back inside."

"What? You're not going to be my wingman?"

"Nope. You got this. I'm gonna work some more on that Tara chick. I think I may be in there. Laters. Now move it. I'll see you soon. Or not. We never know our luck. Laters dude."

The smaller boy watched his best friend walk away, then loitered apprehensively for a few seconds before nervously walking over to the young woman. As he got closer he caught the familiar, unmistakable aroma of marijuana permeating out into the cold night air of spring. The joint was dangling between two fingers of one hand wrapped loosely around her shins. The other hand was carelessly holding a half empty bottle of beer by the neck. Her head was bent forwards between her raised knees.

"Er. Hello. Are you okay?"

The girl painfully slowly raised her head to look up at the boy standing in front of her. He almost gasped when he saw her eyes. He had seen the very same look before - every time his mother looked at him. Utter despair. Grief. Loss. Isolation. Loneliness. Heartbreak. Completely without hope. Her eyes looked…dead. 'She's dead inside. This poor girl is really, incredibly, badly broken. What the hell happened to her? What made her like this?' the boy thought to himself. Her gaze rendered him speechless.

"What?" she asked in a low monotone.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to…"

"I want you to get lost."

"But I just…"

"I know what you're after, dickhead. And you're not getting it from me. Now fuck off and leave me alone."

"Okay, okay. I'll be going…but I should let you know that campus security are looking for you."

"Really genius? What the fuck do you think I'm hiding here for? I already know. Now fuck off."

"I…er…I'd like to help you if I coul…"

"No one can help me. Least of all a fucking prick like you. Now if you don't get out of my goddamn face this second I'm gonna smash this bottle into yours."

"Okay. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Bye. I hope things get better for you."

The girl said nothing, merely burying her head back between her legs. The boy walked away and left her there. Alone.

* * *

 "It's too bad you struck out with Bluey, but Tara's invited me back to her room. Sooooo…"

"It's cool Matt. Go. Don't keep her waiting. I think I'll head back to the motel. Laters."

"Laters dude. Don't you dare jerk off in my bed."

"Just shut up and go, jackass." joked the smaller of the two boys.

"Aye aye Captain. Catch you later."

"Sure."

The boy ambled towards his car, idly perusing the trees surrounding the car lot as he did so. Then he saw her. She was sitting in the back of a beaten-up and rusting pick-up, partially hidden in shadow. He could hear the almost inaudible sound of her quiet weeping drifting out into the night.

"Hey. Listen. I know you don't want to see me again, but I just want to apologise if anything I said before upset you. I'm sorry…"

The dead eyes once again paralysed his tongue. She wiped the tears from her face with a sleeve. Without a word she picked herself up from the truck bed and almost fell onto the ground before recovering from her stumble. She opened the driver's door before speaking.

"Get in."

"I'm sorry? Pardon me?"

"For fuck's sake. Get…in…the…fucking…truck."

"What? Why?"

"Are you totally fucking stupid? Do you want to fuck me or not?"

"Um…"

"I'm leaving now. Either you get in or you don't. I couldn't care fucking less."

"Er…um…okay. My name's…"

"Shut the fuck up. I don't want to know your name. After this, I never want to see you again. Ever. No talking. No kissing. No undressing. Just fuck me from behind – I don't want to see your face. Put your hands on my shoulders and nowhere else. Just get it over with and then go. Got it?"


	138. Her Constant Companion

"Chloe, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"Why don't you come down and find out for yourself?"

"Okay. Coming. Just a minute." Chloe called downstairs in reply. She was sitting upon the end of her bed, staring at a framed drawing she held loosely in her hands. Tears dropped onto the picture. "God I miss you so goddamn much. Please come back to me one day. Please. I'll forgive you, I swear. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I love you." she whispered. After a moment she rose from the bed and placed the frame into a metal box which she slid back to its resting place underneath the bed. She wiped her face with her sleeve and checked her face in the mirror. "Fuck it. Who gives a shit about what I look like? I certainly don't, that's for fucking sure." she muttered to herself. Chloe made her way down the stairs slowly, taking them one at a time. Upon seeing her visitor nervously sitting on the couch, she asked "Just who the fuck are you?"

"Chloe. Watch your mouth."

"Or what? Who are you to tell me what to fucking do? You're not my fucking father. _You_ watch _your_ mouth. You barge your way into my dad's home and think that you can start barking out orders like this is your own private military camp? Well guess what Sergeant Dickhead? You have no right to tell me what to do. None at fucking all. Just leave. Nobody wants you here. Go. Just fuck off. I hate you. How'd you like them apples, fucker?"

"Um…this is obviously a bad time. I should go…"

"Please stay, Daniel. And Chloe, please don't talk to me that way. I don't talk to you in that way, do I?"

"As if I'd give a rat's ass even if you did. I don't listen to a word you fucking say anyway. You're nothing to me."

"Chloe, please, we have a guest."

"Yeah. I know. Like I already said, who the fuck are you, and what the hell do you want with me?"

"I'm…er…" The boy said no more and fiddled nervously with the sketchpad he was holding.

"Chloe, this is Daniel. He's the son of a friend of mine and he's here for the open day at Blackwell."

"Yeah? So? What the fuck does that have to do with me? Why is he here?"

"I…er…thought that you would like some company for the party tonight."

"You fucking what! Are you fucking serious? Me? And _him_? Go take a flying fuck at a rolling doughnut!"

"Daniel is a nice, polite boy from a decent family. You could do a lot worse."

"Oh man. I don't fucking believe you. Are you for fucking real? Look at me. Go on. Take a good fucking look. Do I look like I would even consider so much as speaking to this fat, ugly fucker, never mind doing anything else with him?"

"Mr Madsen, I really think that I should…"

"Shut the fuck up. You're in my home, uninvited…"

" _I_ invited him." said David firmly.

"And that means what? You have no right to invite people here…and you, what the fuck made you even think that you had even the slightest chance with me? Go look in a mirror at yourself, then come back and take a look at me. I am so far out of your league that you're not even fit to clean the crap off my boots."

"Looks aren't everything, Chloe. That's an incredibly shallow way of viewing the world."

"Okay. Fine. Go ahead, whatever-your-fucking-name-is – dazzle me with your scintillating repartee. Entertain me with your delightful conversation. Make me laugh with your sparkling wit. Well? I'm waiting."

"Um…"

"Oh wow! I'm simply blown a-fucking-way. Man you've made me soooo fucking wet already. Come on, let's go upstairs right now and go at it like wild fucking animals." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Chloe…" warned David.

"Shut the fuck up. I wasn't talking to you, was I? And you – get out of my fucking house right now. Don't _ever_ fucking come back here. And stay the fuck away from me. Don't ever talk to me again."

"Um…"

"'Um'? Is that the only word you fucking know? Get…out…of…my…goddamn…house." Chloe said in a low, menacing tone. "You've got three seconds before I literally throw you out onto the fucking sidewalk. One…two…"

The boy scurried for the door.

"And you – why don't you go with him? Go on. No one here would miss your douche ass."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe. You may as well get used to the idea. And that was a despicable way to talk to that poor boy. He's done nothing to you."

"Like I give a fuck." Chloe made for the front door herself.

"Wait. Where do you think you're going? We haven't finished here."

"Yes we have. I have nothing to say to you, except for fuck off, douchebag."

"Yes. About that word. I saw the graffiti in the toilet at Blackwell. Did you write that?"

"Yeah. Sure I did. Blame me for everything, why don't you? My pancakes are burnt – blame Chloe. I've misplaced my tools – blame Chloe. My shitty car is scratched – blame Chloe. I can't find one of my stupid Rambo guns – blame Chloe. A tornado destroys the town – blame Chloe."

"Now you're just being ridiculous. So you're denying that you wrote it?"

"Yep. Everyone hates you at Blackwell. I'm surprised it isn't written all over the fucking place. Everyone knows just what a dick you are."

"I don't believe you. You're lying to me. It must have been you."

"If I'd written that, I'd fucking tell you. I'd _want_ you to know that _I_ wrote it. But I don't need to do shit like that. I can tell you straight to your face what I think of you, can't I? You're a dickhead. A failed soldier who took a job in security…and he's shit at that as well. A douche. A bullying prick with a stupid moustache. I detest everything about you. Want any more?"

"That's quite enough. I've heard plenty. You're grounded, effective immediately. If you refuse to go to the Vortex party with Daniel, then you won't go at all."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed raucously. "Oooooo. I'm soooo scared. Can you see me shaking? Do you think that I'm still twelve or something? I'm nearly eighteen, and I'm not taking this crap from you. Listen up dickhead. I'll go to that goddamn party tonight if I fucking want to, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. And I'll choose who I want to fuck, thank you very much. If I choose to screw all the hot people there, then I will. That's my decision, not yours. Go fuck yourself."

"If I see you at that party tonight I'll…"

"You'll do _what_ , exactly?" interrupted Chloe. "Arrest me? Put me in handcuffs? Shoot me? Fuck off!"

"I've heard enough. Go to your room right now and stay there until your mother gets home. She can deal with you."

"Fuck you." Chloe stormed out of the house, violently slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The chill from the cold metal of the truck bed was seeping through to her bones, but Chloe didn't care. 'What a totally shit night. After Stepdouche's attempt to hook me up with fatboy I had every intention of fucking the first boy that I thought I could actually screw without throwing up…and not one of them got me even a bit tempted. A boy approaches me and I tell him to fuck off. What the hell is wrong with me? I'd rather just finger myself than have actual sex with someone. That's not normal. I'm not normal. I can't live the rest of my life like this. I feel like something's missing. But I don't know what. Do I have some sort of psychological disorder? Am I nuts? Is this something to do with my dad leaving me? Can't I ever get close to someone because I think they're going to be ripped away? My dad, Bongo, Max…I wonder what she's doing right now. Screwing her boyfriend probably.' The unwanted vision of Max with someone else caused something that felt like dizziness inside Chloe's head. Her vision began to swim as the feeling engulfed her. A pulsing, rippling wave of confusing, intense, bitter jealousy overtook her whole being. She felt as if she were heating up from the inside out. Eventually it subsided, to be replaced by her one and only constant companion: despair. Chloe began to weep quietly.

"Hey. Listen. I know you don't want to see me again, but I just want to apologise if anything I said before upset you. I'm sorry…"

She looked up at the boy as he spoke, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. 'Screw it. I'll fuck him. If it's good enough for Max then it's good enough for me. What the fuck does it matter? What the fuck does _anything_ matter? I'd rather be a cheap, slutty whore than a fucked-up freak who does nothing but masturbate herself until she's sore. No one cares about me. I've got no one to impress. Especially not myself. It's either this or I just give up and die. I hate my shitty life. I hate myself. Things can't get any worse. Fuck everything.'


	139. A Makeover for Max

"Hello Mr Caulfield."

"Hi Kristen. Come on in. Max is upstairs in her room. Head on up. And please call me by my proper name - I'm not your teacher or anything, am I? I have to go out now, but you girls have lots of fun at the party tonight. It's really good that Max has friends like you to bring her out of her shell."

"Yeah. And I'll take good care of her I promise. You don't need to worry."

"I won't. I know you'll look after her. She's very lucky to have a good friend like you, Kristen."

"That makes two of us, then."

"You're really sweet. I'm sorry, but I'm already running late and I really must go. See you later Kristen."

"Bye Mr…Ryan." Kristen ascended the stairs and tapped softly upon the bedroom door.

"Max, are you decent? You're not frigging yourself off or anything in there, are you?"

"No I most certainly am not! Your mind is always in the gutter! Come in."

Kristen opened the door and sauntered in. "So, wotcha doin'?"

"Just going through some photos. Wanna see the one of you sprawled out on the floor? I have it right here."

"You're evil to me. I'm telling my mom."

"Ooooo I'm scared. What's that bag you have there?"

"I went shopping for stuff to wear tonight."

"You seriously have a problem. You have heaps of clothes already."

"These aren't for me – they're for you."

"For me? But I don't need…"

"Yes you do – you just don't know that you do. Max, I've seen your wardrobe. It's way past time you had a makeover."

"Er…I dunno…"

"Trust me. You'll look simply fabulous tonight. Let me work my magic. I'm not going to make you look like a whore or anything. You're going to look very elegant…but hot too."

"Yeah, right. As if!"

"Wait and see. You'll be pleasantly surprised. I guarantee it."

"If you say so. But why would I want to look hot anyway? Who the hell for?"

Kristen rolled her eyes. "Max, it's a party. Lots of people all looking for a bit of ass. There'll be boys there. Boys whose eyes will pop out when you walk in the door."

"Gross! I don't want _any_ boy drooling over me!"

"Why? What's so gross about that?"

"What the hell do you think? Boys looking at me and wanting to…do stuff with me. Ew! No fucking way!"

"Hmmm. I see. Max, I think I already know the answer to this question, but have you ever…done _anything_ with a boy? Or…"

"Kristen! Oh my god! What sort of a question is that to ask me?"

"The sort of question that I should have asked you ages ago. Well? Have you or not?"

"Um…no, I haven't. Please don't tell anyone. It's just not something that I've ever thought about. Not really. You know me."

"Yes. I _do_ know you. In fact, I think I may know you even better than you know yourself."

"Hey? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean…Max…haven't you ever thought about…erm…you know what, never mind. It doesn't matter."

"What's with you? Are you high or something?"

"Not yet. But I sure will be tonight."

"I don't doubt that for a second. And no, I'm still not joining you in your sordid debauchery."

"You really should, you know. What better way to lose your inhibitions?"

"I don't think I want to lose them, thank you very much."

"Oh girl you sooooo need to do exactly that – you just don't realise it. You need to lose them more than anyone on earth. One day someone is going to take you out of that cosy little cocoon you've woven around yourself, and when they do you'll be immensely glad that they did. Anyway, we need to get you sorted out. Here, take these and go put them on. We're gonna be late to meet Fernando if we don't get a move on. I have your hair and make-up still to do yet."

Max pulled out a small blue dress from the bag. "Kristen, I can't wear this dress! Just look at it! It's so short. You'll be able see my bony legs and everything."

"Yep. That's the whole point. Show yourself off a bit. Expose a little skin. Release the flesh. Advertise the goods."

"And the underwear! Oh my god! These are…"

"They're elegant and sexy as hell, that's what they are."

"I dunno about this…"

"I do. Put them on."

"I suppose no one's gonna see 'em. Erm. Okay…Kristen…can you turn your back while I change? Please?"

"Sure. I'll take a look at your photos while you strip." Kristen seated herself at Max's desk and began to peruse her laptop.

"At least no one's going to know what I'm wearing underneath the dress. That's something I guess."

"Unless you get lucky. You never know your luck in a big city. Tonight could well be the night you finally pop your cherry."

"Yeah. That's so not gonna happen."

"But what if it does? Don't you want someone to rock your world?"

"No one's going to want to do that to me. No one is even going to look at me. I'm just your average, shy, skinny dork. Who's gonna be interested in me? They'll be all sorts of real pretty girls there. They're the ones who will get all the attention, not girls like me. Besides, who says that I want to be noticed, anyway?"

"Max you _are_ pretty. I'd give my left arm to be half as pretty as you."

"Now I _know_ you're high. Shut up!"

"Holy crap you do not know how to take a compliment! So, anywaaaay…when you say a 'pretty' girl, what _exactly_ do you mean? What makes you think that they're pretty? In what way? Which girls would _you_ say are pretty?"

"Erm…I dunno…Keira Knightley, I s'pose. She sure does look beautiful in those pirate movies. Her face is just so impossibly pretty. And the dresses she wears, they're really graceful. I wish I looked more like her."

"Yeah, she's gorgeous all right. Who wouldn't want to look like her? So you think she's hot, do you? That's very interesting."

"I never said that! I just said she looked pretty, that's all! Jesus Kristen!"

"Okay, okay. Chill out. Anyone else?"

"Um…nope…no one else."

"I could have driven a truck through that pause there. Liar. I can practically _see_ you blushing as you nervously bite your lip. C'mon Max, spill the beans."

"I'm not lying, I swear."

"Oh yes you are, Max Caulfield. The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Fuck this is like pulling teeth! I suppose I'm just going to have to just come straight out and say it, aren't I? You're thinking of your friend Chloe, right? You think she's pretty, don't you?"

"…um…"

"I fucking knew it!"

"But…how did you know?"

"Like I said, I know you better than you think I do. So are you done yet or what?"

"Yeah. You can turn around now."

"There you go! You look fabulous! Come on, let's have a twirl." Kristen made a circling motion in the air with her finger.

Max slowly and self-consciously shuffled around on the spot.

"Does it fit properly and everything?" Max asked her friend.

"Like a glove. Stop pulling the front up like that. Give your cleavage some room to breathe. Let it have some air."

" _My what?_ I don't have a cleavage. You really are high. And my legs look so horribly pale and bony. This is so not me."

"Max, it's more you than you think it is. You look very nice…very pretty indeed. It really suits you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Max. To someone you'll be simply perfect, just the way you are. Now sit yourself down so I can finish you off. When you walk into that room tonight I want _everyone_ to notice you."

"Kristen, if that happens I'll just wish for the ground to open up and swallow me whole. I'd want to die."

"Max, if that happens you'll finally start to live. I mean _really_ live. What have you got to lose? Make your life extraordinary. Carpe diem. Seize the…night."

"That's 'carpe noctem', dork." Max replied with a wry smile.

"Ooooooo. Listen to you, Wordsworth! Drop-dead gorgeous _and_ a smartass! Whoever does eventually bag you is going to be one lucky fucker indeed."


	140. The Eye of the Beholder

"Wow Max you look…stunning. Holy crap on a cracker!" exclaimed Fernando as he caught sight of the two girls walking towards him.

"Er. Thanks. But it's all Kristen's doing."

"Ahem." said Kristen pointedly.

"What?" asked Fernando.

"What about me? No gushing praise for your girlfriend? Fuckin' charming!"

"You look great too. Of course you do. It's just that I've never seen Max look this…erm…well…you know…I think I'm just gonna shut up now."

"Yeah. Good idea, dumbass. See Max? Even Fernando thinks you look hot as hell…"

"That _is not_ what I said. Stop putting words into my mouth."

"But it's what you meant. Keep your grubby paws off her. You're mine. And she's De…definitely too good for you. Right Maxo?"

"Isn't everyone?" Max replied, smirking softly.

"Why are you two always picking on me?"

"'Cos it's fun, that's why. Now quit complaining and open the door for your ladies. Were you dragged up?"

"I must've been to end up with someone like you. Horses for courses and all that."

"Oooooo aren't you just the brave one tonight? Keep this up and I might have to punish you…" Kristen replied.

Max rolled her eyes. "Jesus you two, get a freakin' room."

"You're just jealous, Maxo."

"Yeah, right. So you really think that I look pretty, then?"

"Fuck yes! I almost want to kiss you myself."

"I'm right here, you know."

"Shut up Fernando. I did say 'almost', didn't I? Chill out – Max is perfectly safe in my hands."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're always trying to get me into mischief."

"Someone has to."

The trio entered the party and made their way over to the bar. Max never noticed the pair of eyes watching her every move from the hazy gloom of a booth in the corner.

"So Max, what'll you have? A slippery nipple? Sex on the beach? Or maybe even a screaming orgasm?"

"What the hell Kristen! Are you deliberately trying to make me blush or what?"

"I was only asking what drink you wanted."

"Those are drinks? No fucking way! Are you screwing with me?"

Kristen lifted the cocktail menu from the bar and passed it to her friend. "There. Look. See? As if I would ever yank your chain."

"Only all the goddamn time."

"So which one do you want? Choose. Or do you want _all_ of them? How many screaming orgasms do you think you could take in one night?" Kristen asked with a wink.

"I so am not having this conversation with you. You're out of control. And I'm not drinking anything that has a name like that! I'll just have one of those iced teas, thanks." Max gave the menu back to Kristen.

"Yawn. You really need to spice things up sometimes."

"Shut up."

"Nope. Never. Fernando? The usual?"

"Yeah. JD and coke for me."

"Cool." Kristen turned and attracted the bartender's attention. "One JD and coke, a Slippery Nipple and a Long Island iced tea please." Kristen took a sidelong glance at Max. "Best make that iced tea extra long. Thanks."

"Coming right up. Got ID?"

"We're here to meet Denise. She said everything would be cool." Kristen replied sotto voce.

"Denise? Right. No problem. Drinks coming right up."

"Thanks."

"Who's Denise?" Max asked.

"A friend of a friend who just happens to know the right people. She's awesome – no ID, no problemo. Speak of the devil – here she is now. Yo yo yo Den."

"Everything okay Kris? No one gave you a hard time did they?" queried the newcomer.

"Nope. Plain sailing all the way. Thanks heaps."

"No worries. My pleasure. Hi Ferny. How's it hangin'?"

"All good. These two are still ganging up on me, as usual."

"Shut up. You love it really. And you must be Max. Very nice to meet you. My name's Denise."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Kristen's told me so much about you. You're a photographer, right?"

"Um…yeah…a bit…"

"And hella humble and shy too. She's a _great_ photographer, Den. Got a real talent for it." added Kristen.

"Awesome! Maybe you could show me some of your stuff one time? And maybe take a few shots of me if you like?"

"Er…yeah. Sure."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a model. Do you think I have what it takes? Do you think I'm pretty enough?"

"You're asking _me_?"

"Yes. You're the one behind the lens. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Well?"

"Yeah, I guess. I think you'd make quite a good subject. Your face certainly has character."

"Man I've never heard that one before! I think I'll take that as a compliment." The bartender returned with the drinks. "Hi Denny. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"I never miss a rager, you know me Jules."

"That I do. The usual?"

"Nah. Not tonight. Tonight I feel like something new. What's that you have there, Max?"

"Nothing extravagant. It's just iced tea."

"That sounds nice. I'm always open to new experiences. How about you, Max? Do you like to try new stuff?"

"Not really my thing. I know I should, but I…I dunno really. I usually just stay in my comfort zone."

"Yeah, well we'll have to see if we can broaden your horizons a bit tonight, won't we? Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. Just good stuff. Promise. Could I try a little of your drink? Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. I don't have cooties or anything. Here you go."

"Good to know. Neither do I."

Max proffered the glass forward and the other girl placed her left hand upon it, the fingers coming to rest over the top of Max's, where they lingered. Denise didn't take the glass away, but merely raised it to her lips, maintaining hand contact with Max throughout the manoeuvre. She took a small sip and then slowly ran her tongue over her lips, gazing at Max's eyes all the while as she did so.

"Mmmmm. That tastes _really_ good. I think I'll take one of those, Jules. I see you have great taste in drinks as well as in style, Max. That dress is simply beautiful. It looks really good on you – makes you look very…pretty." remarked Denise as she leisurely withdrew her hand, brushing Max's fingers with her own as she did so.

"Thanks. But the dress and everything is Kristen's doing, not mine. As for the iced tea, I just like what I like, you know?"

"Indeed. And what _other_ things do you like, I wonder?" Denise said suggestively.

"Okay, okay. Max, Denise would talk all our ears off if we let her. Let's go sit down for a bit and chill before the excitement kicks off later on."

"I saved us a booth over there. C'mon Max. You can sit next to me and tell me all about yourself." Denise started to lead Max away by the hand.

"Sure, but there's not much to tell. I live a very boring life."

"Well I'd still like to hear all about it. I'm sure your life isn't half as boring as you think it is. And you never know when thrilling stuff could happen. It may come straight out of the blue, right when you're least expecting it. You'll probably never even see it coming. Not all surprises are bad ones."

Kristen and Fernando looked at each other and shared a surreptitious smile. "So far so good, eh Ferny boy?"


	141. Holder of Her Heart

Chloe gently cupped Max's hand, raised it to her lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. "Hold on to me as I go, Max. Are you ready?"

"No. Chloe, wait."

"Okay. What's up?"

"I can't do this. I just can't. It's killing me. I don't want to drag it out any longer, but…Chloe, can we have one last night together? Please? I'm begging you."

"Max, it won't be our last night. Nothing, and I mean _absolutely nothing_ , is going to stop me from being with you. I mean it."

"But just in case, Chloe. You say you need to do what you have to do, but what about me? I really need this. I really need _you_. I need you tonight. What difference will a day make? I'm only asking you for just a few hours. Can't you at least wait until I've fallen asleep? Is that too much to ask? Please do this for me. For us. This has all come straight out of the blue. You can't just drop a bombshell like this and then just leave me. It's not fair. Think about it from my point of view for a minute - this has been the best, most amazing week of my whole life, and then bang! It's over. Just like that. None of it will have ever happened. All those precious moments we've shared with each other will be gone. Forever. My memory of them will be gone. And I want those memories, Chloe. So, so much. They're special. To me. To us. It hurts me so much to think that you're simply going to wipe them all out of existence. Please, please try to understand. Just one night, that's all I'm asking. Please don't make me beg any more. Please, Chloe."

"You really don't want me to change anything, do you?"

"No, of course I don't. You know I don't. I get why you want to do this, I do, but…I sorta don't too. You are all that I need, and I thought that I was all you needed, too. It kinda hurts that I'm not enough. Chloe, I want to be _everything_ to you, and I thought that I was. But I'm not, am I? I'm not enough."

"Max, of course you are. How could you think any different? I'm doing this for you, too. This is for the both of us, not just me. I'd do anything for you."

"Anything except this one thing? Why Chloe? Why? Can't you see how much this is hurting me? Can't you _feel_ it? My anguish? My fear? My pain? I can feel yours. Can't you feel mine? Can't you feel how much you're hurting me right now?"

"Yes Max, I can. This is hurting me too. But this is nothing compared to how much she's going to hurt us."

"Chloe, no one on earth can hurt me as much as you can. I don't care about anyone else or what they do to me. But you…Chloe, you're holding my heart in your hands. I've given it to you…because I trust you not to break it. Please don't."

"So what are you saying? That I should just let her hurt you? Is that what you want?"

"No, of course that's not what I want. But I'll take the chance. What's happened between you and me since I came back here is worth it. You're worth it. We're worth it. You're worth _everything_ to me, Chloe. _Everything_. When I'm with you, it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. And that includes her. There's only you and me. Now and forever. No one else matters to me. Not the boys. Not Rachel. Not even my mom and dad. Nobody. Only you matter. I just want you. Please."

Chloe gazed at her girlfriend's weeping eyes through her own tears. Then the blue-haired girl kissed Max lovingly and delicately in the centre of her forehead.

"Okay Angel. I'll sleep on it. My dad told me to listen to you, so I will. I can't make any promises, though. If it even begins to look like you're gonna get hurt, I'll stop it."

Max hugged Chloe tightly. "Thank god! I love you so freakin' much, Chloe. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Another loving kiss, this time on the brown-haired girl's small freckled nose. "I love you too, Angel."

"Chloe?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you don't go back and change this, will you be okay? With the memories? Of her? And the others? Will you?"

Chloe looked thoughtful for a second. "I dunno. Maybe. Right now it all seems so fresh in my mind – like it was only yesterday. Just thinking about her and the boys still makes me want to throw up. Especially the boys. Maybe as time passes it will get easier."

"I hope so, Chloe. For you…Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it really that awful? With the boys I mean?"

"Max…"

"I'm okay with you talking about it. I don't want any specifics. But are you?"

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Max. It's you."

"I'm totally fine with it. Promise."

"Only if you're sure?"

"I am."

"Er…okay. The first time was really, really gross, Max. I couldn't wait for it to be over. It was so gross that I didn't think it could possibly get any worse than that, but I was one hundred percent wrong about that. The second time was so bad that I never even let him finish. I couldn't bear it. I must have been crazy to even contemplate doing it again. I was a total idiot. And I knew it. I felt so horrible afterwards. I hated myself."

"Oh man. It must have been dreadful for you. I'm sorry, Chloe. You don't have to tell me any more. But thanks for telling me."

"Max, I'd tell you anything that you wanted to know. You know that. No matter what."

"Yeah. It's not like you could ever keep secrets from me for long anyway, is it?"

"True. You've always had me wrapped around your pinky, haven't you? I should resent you for that, but you're just too goddamn adorable."

"I've always had my heart wrapped around yours, you mean. Keeping it safe."

"Oh Max…" Chloe leaned forwards to kiss her lover, but she was interrupted by a sudden loud knocking.

"Max? Chloe? Are you in there?" David called through the door.

"Yes Mr Ma…David, we're here. Just a sec." Max pecked Chloe on the lips before rising to open the door.

"Can I come in for a second? Is that okay?" asked David.

"Sure."

"Thanks. Hello Chloe..." It was then that he noticed the unmistakeable redness around the eyes of the two girls. "Have you two been crying? Do you already know? Who told y…"

"Know? Know what?" Max interrupted.

"Max, I don't really know how to tell you this…it's…it's about your mother."


	142. Visiting Time

The two girls strolled through the foyer and approached the reception desk, arm-in-arm and laughing quietly.

"Hi. We're here to see a patient - Vanessa Caulfield." said the tallest of the pair.

"Just one moment please. When was she admitted?" queried the receptionist.

"Not very long ago. Please hurry. We need to see her. As soon as we can. We're worried half to death."

"Please bear with me. This will just take a second. How do you spell the surna…never mind. I've found her. Please could I have your name? Are you an immediate relative?"

"Yes, I am. My name's Maxine. Maxine Caulfield. I'm her daughter."

"Thank you. And you are?"

"Chloe. I'm her daughter as well."

"Very well. Thank you. She's in the I.C.U. It's just down that corridor. The doors are on the left. You can't miss them. There is an intercom there on the wall next to the doors. You will have to use that to gain admittance."

"Thanks."

The pair rapidly walked off down the corridor, heads bent conspiratorially and whispering furtively together. A mere moment after they were out of sight, Anderson Berry approached from the other direction, a plastic cup of coffee in hand. Barely visible wisps of steam drifted up from the hot beverage, catching the golden rays of the sun which were beaming in through the large windows.

"Any developments, Claire? How is she? Still with us, I hope? Has anyone arrived yet?" he asked.

"No news on her condition. But her two daughters have just this second gone in to see her."

"Her daughters? But she only has the one daughter."

"Well that's what they said. Maxine and Chloe. Visits are for immediate family only. I'll call security and…"

"That won't be necessary, Claire. Chloe and Max are fine. I know them both very well. Please leave this with me. I'll go in to see them." The officer handed the coffee he was holding to the receptionist. "Here, you may as well take this. No sugar, I'm afraid." Anderson turned to walk away, but then stopped in his tracks upon the sight of the three people entering the foyer. He immediately spun on his heel back around to face the desk.

"Claire, could you call security and have them meet me in the I.C.U. as soon as possible? I think we may have a situation here."

"Security? Why? What's the matter? I thought you said that everything was okay?"

"I don't know who those two people are that are in there with Mrs Caulfield, but I know for a fact that it is not Max and Chloe."

"How could you possibly know that? You never even saw them."

"Because Max and Chloe have just walked in the door."

"Hello Anderson." said David. "How is she?"

"She's stable. David, come with me. Max, Chloe, could you please wait here for just a little while? David and I just have to attend to something before we all go in to see your mom."

Max clasped her hand to her mouth. "Oh no! Is she…has she…please no. Please tell me she isn't…" Chloe wrapped a comforting arm around Max's waist.

"It's okay, Max. It's nothing like that." Berry replied.

"Then what is it?" Max asked with a small measure of relief.

"I don't have time to explain fully, but two girls are in there with her, claiming to be you and Chloe. Don't worry – David and I will find out who they are and…"

"I already know who they are. We have to get them out of there right now. Come on. We need to get in there." Chloe was already striding away down the corridor, leading Max by the hand.

"Chloe, wait. Please let us handle this." Anderson called after the blue-haired girl as he hurried after them. "Who are they?"

"Rachel Amber and Laura Palmer. We have to get them away from her. Now. Come on. We have to be quick."

"Chloe, we'll take care of it, like Anderson said…" David began, but was cut short by his stepdaughter.

"I'm going in there. Me and Max. If anyone tries to stop us I'll break the goddamn door down. You both have absolutely no idea what you're dealing with here. You can't stop her. Only _I_ can." Chloe forcefully and repeatedly pushed the intercom button.

"Stop her? Stop her from doing what?" the police officer asked. Chloe didn't answer.

"Hello. Can I help you?" came a voice from the small loudspeaker.

"Open this door. Right now. Before I tear it off the damn hinges."

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I'm going to need more than…"

"Open…the…fucking…door…" Chloe snarled in a low, determined, menacing tone, but was silenced by a hand placed gently upon her shoulder.

"It's alright, Chloe. Calm yourself down. I'll handle this." said Anderson softly. He then spoke towards the intercom. "Arcadia Bay police department. Please could you open the door? This is a matter of some urgency."

"Er. Okay officer. Come on in." There was a brief buzzing noise and Chloe immediately yanked the door open and rushed through it. She accosted the first member of staff that she came across. "Vanessa Caulfield, where is she? Which bed is she in?"

"I'm sorry? Pardon me?"

"Are you fucking deaf? Where the fuck is Vanessa Caul…"

Once again Anderson intervened. "It's alright sir. She's with me. Please just tell us where Mrs Caulfield is. This is an emergency."

The orderly gestured with one hand. "She's in the room down at the end. The last one on the right."

"Thank you."

Chloe was already sprinting for the room, leaving her companions trailing in her wake. She never noticed the flowing, pulsing ripples distorting everything around her. Behind her running form, Chloe's three companions gradually slowed…and then came to a complete halt. The world had stopped. All was utterly silent – a complete absence of all sound. The only thing to be heard was the footfalls of the blue-haired girl as her boots impacted upon the buffed surface. Everyone was frozen in time…everyone except Chloe Elizabeth Price. She pushed open the door to Vanessa's room and disappeared through it.


	143. Friends in High Places

Chloe was fully expecting a head-on confrontation waiting for her on the other side of the door, but she was totally unprepared for the scene that met her eyes when she entered the room. There was no Rachel. There was no Laura. They weren't here. But at least Vanessa was here…and so was Kate. The young girl was sitting in a chair next to the older woman's bed. Kate was holding Vanessa's left hand whilst she gently caressed her hair. She was humming ever-so-softly into Max's mother's ear. Vanessa's face looked incredibly relaxed and peaceful. The only other sound apart from Kate's soothing song was the quiet beeping of the medical devices inside the small room. Chloe didn't know what to say. Kate slowly turned her head to face the newcomer.

"Not quite who you were expecting to find in here, I would imagine." The words were spoken quietly, as if Vanessa were merely asleep and Kate was wary of waking her.

It took some time for Chloe to find her tongue. "What…where…what are _you_ doing here? Where are they? Where are Rachel and Laura?"

"They are outside, Chloe. Neither of them entered this room. They never intended to. They merely wanted you to believe that they had."

"What? Why?"

"To see what you would do. To see whether you would try to save her. Now they know the answer to that…as do I. Tell me Chloe, to what lengths would you go to to save Vanessa? What would you give up for her? What price would you pay for her salvation? What would you sacrifice to give her one final chance of redemption?"

"What sort of a fucking question is that? She's Max's mom. I'd do anything to save her. _Anything._ "

"Anything? Are you completely sure about that?"

"Of course I am. I'd do it for Max."

"I see. I cannot honestly say that your response surprises me, but it is as I feared. Time will walk backwards before she finds redemption. This will cost you dearly, Chloe. And it will all be in vain. This can, and must, end only one way. We both know what has to happen here."

"What? No I don't. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"It's a tragically sad state of affairs, I know, but…Vanessa has to die, Chloe. I'm so sorry, but this is the only way. You can't save everyone, Chloe, no matter how much you may desire to do so."

"Bullshit! I can't save _anyone_! First my dad and now this? Why do I even bother trying? All that I can do, and none of it is any help at fucking all. I'm fucking useless."

"That is simply not true. Chloe, you have already saved Max…and you're going to have to do so again. Max has put all of her faith and trust in you, and you alone. Do not let her down."

"Let her down? Like how? By just doing nothing and allowing her mom to die? Fuck that! How is that not letting her down?"

"Because…Chloe, the price you will pay for saving Max's mother is…Max herself. The price is Max. I know this. Rachel knows this. Vanessa herself knows this. And now so do you. Are you prepared to pay that price? Will you sacrifice Max to save her mother?"

"Screw this! Shut the fuck up! What the fuck is all this crap? How the hell could you possibly know all this? In fact, what are you doing here anyway? How the hell did you even get in here?"

"How I got here is of no importance. As for how I know this - I know many things, Chloe. As do you. But you have forgotten much. Please trust me. I am here to help you."

"I'm sorry, but I trust no one. The only people I trust are Max and my mom..." Chloe suddenly realised that Max hadn't followed her into the room. She turned and tried to push open the door, but it was as if it had been nailed shut.

"You won't be able to open the door, Chloe, no matter how hard you try. I need to talk with you privately, and I knew that you'd try to leave. I'm not holding you prisoner, even if it may seem like it. I'm doing this to help you. We need to talk. Just you and I. Please don't worry about Max. She's perfectly safe…for now."

Chloe's head whipped back around to face the other girl. "What? Is that some sort of fucking threat? Are you working with that fucking bitch? If you've done anything to Max I'll fucking kill y…"

"Chloe, please relax. I would never hurt you or Max. But there are those that will. I am merely trying to help you. I am your friend. Please believe me."

"Bullshit! I don't know how in the hell you've managed to lock it, but open the fucking door! Right fucking now! I want Max."

"I see that there is only one way that I can earn your trust, to make you believe that what I say is true. I was hoping to avoid this."

"I swear to fuck I'll break the goddamn door do…"

"You first met Max in the Two Whales. It was the day of her third birthday. You both wore pirate outfits. On her tenth birthday you gave Max a doe necklace. She made a wish then. That wish was all about you – Max wished for your happiness. Your friend Frank calls you 'Bulldog'. The day Max left for Seattle, she drew a picture of you. You still have that drawing to this day, and it is your most treasured possession. Max adorned it with a blue bird's feather. You've never told anyone, not even Max, but you chose your hair dye to match the colour of that feather because it reminds you of Max. Your hair is your own personal, private symbol of your undying love for her."

"Oh my g…" Chloe words trailed off and she sought support from the wall behind her with her left arm before slumping back against the surface in shock.

Kate continued. "You ran away to Seattle to be with Max because you missed her so much and couldn't bear to be apart from her any longer. You went to her school, but you never spoke to her. You've had sex with two boys, and hated it both times. You do not know the name of the second boy. You love Max more than you do anyone. You would die for her. The day Max returned to you after all those years apart, you tried to kill yourself by jumping off the cliff near the lighthouse. You wish to save your father, but you cannot. You have been blessed by a butterfly. A beautiful blue butterfly. You can fly. You can travel through time. And you can do much, much more. Chloe, you are far more awesome than you think you are."

"Wha…ho…bu…how…"

Kate rose and gently guided Chloe by the hand to the chair beside Vanessa. "Please sit down for a minute." Kate ran her hand through Chloe's blue tresses. "I'm sorry if this has come as a shock to you. But it's alright, Chloe. I am your friend. I am here to help you. You _and_ Max."

"Wh…who…what…who are you?" Chloe asked falteringly, still finding it difficult to string her words together.

"I am a friend of your father, Chloe. A _very good_ friend. He may not be here with you, Chloe, but he loves you dearly and watches over you. Both of you."


	144. All That is Gold Does Not Glitter

"Hi. How are you? Can I get you something from the diner?" asked William.

The frail old woman carefully placed the box of cereal she was holding down on to the ground next to the small section of chainlink fence protruding from the wall behind her.

"Awww, look at you - a fine example of youth. I bet you're a very decent young man. Maybe someone upstanding like a doctor or something?"

William smiled a little at the remark. "Not quite, I'm afraid. I'm just the harbourmaster's apprentice. Nothing special."

"Aaaah. Yes, I remember you. I've seen you at the lighthouse. Your young lady works in the diner, doesn't she? A very kind and caring young woman she is. Joyce, isn't it?"

"Yes. That's my beloved. She's a real treasure. I'm a very lucky man."

"Yes, that you certainly are, William. She's fed me more times than I can remember. As for you, I would imagine that a lot of responsibility comes with looking after the harbour here. The very lives of our brave fisherman rest in your hands. You are far more important to this town than you realise, young William."

"I'll settle for merely being important to Joyce. But thanks. And you can call me Bill. Virtually everyone else does."

"The gratitude is all mine. Not many people ever take the time to come back here and talk to little old me. In fact, most folk pretend not to see me. But I see them. I see everybody…and everything. I see _you_ , William. Outwardly you appear content, but I sense something weighs heavy on your mind. Carrying that weight around with you must be a heavy burden. Others may not be able to see it, but I do. Maybe you'd like to tell me what you're hiding?"

"It's strange, but I feel like I can trust you as much as Joyce, and you wouldn't think I'm crazy."

"Too late for me to judge anybody. Plus, you're not crazy."

"Thanks, but I'm not so sure about that. I have dreams. Peculiar dreams. But I think that they're not just dreams. I think that they're far more than that. I think…I think that they're…that they are…never mind. Forget I said anything. I'm just being foolish."

"If you don't want to share, you don't have to."

The woman smiled then, her weathered and wrinkled face completely transformed by it. 'My god! This woman _shines_ when she smiles like that.' It was as if the sun had descended into the alley and was bathing William in its golden glow. He felt like it was permeating every fibre of his being. The warmth gently, but at the same time intensely, coursed all the way through him and soothed him from the inside out. He realised that he had lost track of the conversation. He felt confused and muddled, but in a peaceful, pleasant way.

"Er…where were we? I was daydreaming for a moment there. Sorry. So, how long have you lived in Arcadia Bay?" William asked as he gathered his thoughts.

"A thousand years, probably. Who knows? Time doesn't really matter to me. I've seen many changes to this place."

"What sort of changes?"

"Changes it takes more than a lifetime to see. I'm sure that I'll see many more, too."

"Is Arcadia Bay your home? Have you ever lived outside of here?"

"I might be homeless, but Arcadia Bay is still my home. I've been here for what seems like an eternity, but I don't mind. I like the sun, and I welcome the mist as well. They balance each other out. There's a lot of beauty here…but a lot of darkness, too."

"Yes. It's a lovely little town. But I think I know what you mean – about the darkness."

"Sounds like you know a lot more than me, William."

"Hardly. But…I think my dreams may be…this is going to sound quite strange…I think that they are visions…visions of the future. _My_ future. The future of the town."

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

"I'm not sure, just a feeling. And they're so terribly realistic. I've never had dreams like these before."

"Few people have. What happens in these dreams?"

"Lots of things. I don't know where to begin…there's a blue butterfly – that's in most of them. And a doe. That's in lots too."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"I see a young girl in hospital. She's asleep or unconscious in a bed – I can't tell which. The butterfly lands on her chest. Then she changes into a different, older girl with bright blue hair, the same blue as the butterfly. Then it's a much older woman. All three of them are in a hospital bed. All of them are asleep, or maybe...and the last one is two old ladies cuddling each other as they sleep in a normal bed. I don't know why, but I feel like I know all of them. But I've never seen any of them before. The connection feels so strong, though."

"Hmmm. If you think that your dreams are showing you the future, then maybe you will know them in time. Maybe time can flow backwards as well as forwards."

"That sounds really far-fetched, but…"

"There are many strange things in this world of ours, William. Please, continue. What else have you seen?"

"It comes in small fragments – like little slices of time. A small clearing. A treehouse. And often there's the same two young girls. One of them, she's riding a train, huddled up amidst the tree trunks. Then she's digging with her hands. Crying as she reads a letter. Slumped in a shower tray. She's crying then as well…and bleeding. The droplets fall into the water…but then they turn into chocolate chips hitting the sidewalk. Then she's hugging the other girl, weeping at the side of a grave. The blue butterfly rests on the casket. Then the scene sort of ripples, but everything comes back exactly the same…except the taller girl isn't there any more. The smaller girl stands there all by herself, alone and weeping. She looks older now…and totally heart-broken. It really hurts me to see the poor wee lamb's face like that. There's far too much pain and sorrow there for such an innocent to have to bear. For someone so young and pretty to look so…crushed…it tears me apart. I wake up crying."

"The poor girl. But I firmly believe that the future isn't set in stone. Things can change. People can change things. Perhaps someone will."

"I hope so. I really do. Because things just get worse and worse."

"Do they? How so?"

"I sense someone…no…some _thing_. It's terrifying. And it's on its way. Coming here. To Arcadia Bay. And when it gets here…"

"Yes?"

"It…a storm is coming. A really bad storm. A storm that…destroys everything. The town. The bay. _Everything_."

"Try not to worry too much, William. That storm may never happen at all. The very smallest of actions can have truly massive repercussions. Just one person could alter the course of everything."

"You're talking about 'The Butterfly Effect'?"

A faint golden glimmer of a smile gilded her face. "Indeed. A _most_ fitting name for it, I feel."

Joyce poked her head around the corner. "Bill! Telephone! It's Aaron. Hi Elanor." Joyce smiled and waved, and Elanor reciprocated warmly.

"Coming dear!" William called back. "I'll just go take this call and then I'll return with some food and drink for you. I'd like to talk some more with you if you don't mind?"

"Thank you William. You and your young lady are truly wonderful people. Arcadia Bay is very fortunate to have the pair of you. Come talk to me any old time you want, young man. I'll always be here."

"Thanks. I won't be long."

"Take your time, William."

William turned and left the alleyway. A blue butterfly alighted from its position atop the diner's sign and came to rest upon Elanor's shoulder. A tiny black nose emerged from behind a blue corrugated sheet which was leaning against the wall. The nose was soon followed by the rest of the creature. It was a rabbit with the purest white fur, the only exception being the ears, which were a deep and dusky shade of black. The old woman took a carrot from the star-shaped bowl on the ground next to her and proceeded to feed the small rabbit.

"Well Alice, we finally meet William Price. Such a lovely person. A terrible shame, but what choice do we have? It has to be him."


	145. Not All Those Who Wander Are Lost

As he waited concealed behind the large boulders atop the grass bank opposite the dorm, he caught sight of her at the window of her room. She lifted a bottle of water from the window ledge, vanished from view for a few seconds, then reappeared, placing the water back down. She lingered for a while idly gazing out of the window. She casually flicked her hair with one hand before resting it on her upper arm. Her thoughts seemed to be miles away as she stood there. Every little movement she made was utterly entrancing to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Max retreated from the window and melted away into the reflection of the trees framed by the azure blue of the sky.

'She's so perfectly beautiful. I've never seen anyone like her. Ever. Her eyes. The naiveté, purity and innocence in them, yet when she was angry there was a fire burning in them too. Windows to her soul. An absolutely entrancing blend of delicacy and élan. I bet she's a really soft, gentle and sensual lover, but also a little wild too. Oh man. What would I give to be the one she shares herself with? That cute tiny nose she has. Her utterly adorable freckles. That wonderfully dorky smile she has. Her mouth. Her lips. Oh god her lips!'

Unbidden musings ran through his mind of what he wanted to do with those lips – what he wanted _her_ to do with them. What he wanted her to do with her mouth, with her tongue, with her fingers, with her tiny little hands…what he wanted her to do to _him_. He realised that he was becoming aroused, and a sudden pang of guilty shame overtook him.

'Oh boy if anyone ever caught me doing this I'd be branded a creep and a pervert. I've got to be careful. I mean, this is possibly bordering on illegal, isn't it? Am I stalking her? Is that what I'm doing? Am I a stalker? Well, Warren Daniel Graham, are you?'

He attempted to avoid this disconcerting train of thought by turning his mind to the memory of their first encounter at the fountain. 'Was that really only the day before yesterday? It seems like a thousand years ago.' He pictured the photograph of her that he had downloaded last night. He thought of how he had made a copy of it and edited himself into the image with her, imagining that she was his girlfriend. Of how he had gazed at her utterly perfect features in adoration for far longer than he should have. Of how he had brushed his fingers across the laptop screen, caressing her face ever-so-softly. Of how he had pleasured himself whilst his eyes lingered upon her flawless beauty. Of how he had fantasised that it was her that was pleasuring him. _Her_ hands. _Her_ lips. _Her_ mouth. Another pang of self-loathing and disgust…but still mingled with lust.

'Man I have it bad. I can't carry on like this. I've got to do something. I want her. I need her. I've got to have her. There's no one else for me now. It has to be her. I have to try. I want her to be my first…and my last. I want her to be mine forever. I can't spend the rest of my life just looking at her but not being able to touch. That would drive me insane. No other girl could ever hold a candle to her. She's perfect in every way. But…what if she already has a boyfriend? I didn't see anything on her profile, but she may still be involved with someone. She could put me in the 'friendzone'. What then, Warren? What are you going to do if that happens? Would you simply _take_ what you want from her, whether she wished you to or not? Would I actually… _rape_ her? Jesus! I can't believe that I actually just thought that! What the hell! No. No way would I do that. Never. Yet here I am spying on her. I fantasise about her when I masturbate…when I masturbate over photos of her…photos that she doesn't even know that I have. Does that make me a terrible person? I'm pretty sure it does. This all feels so wrong…but I can't help myself. I think…I think I'm in love with her. Already. Oh boy this is bad. Very, very bad.'

Warren's internal self-analysis was abruptly cut short when he saw her open the door to the dorm and step out into the pleasantly warm sunshine bathing Blackwell Academy in its golden benevolence. He watched avidly as she fumbled with her bag for a moment before ambling along the footpath. His eyes relished every little move she made. The swaying of her slim hips. The delicate manner in which she swung her arms. The way she caressed her tresses. The sedate ease of her gait would have led a casual observer to assume that she was completely at peace and without a care in the world. But one look at her sunlit face shattered that illusion in an instant. She looked…crushed.

Warren was just about to move back down behind the bank and around the wall to his right so that he could "accidentally" bump into her as she made her way to the main entrance, when Max suddenly turned to her right…and walked directly towards his hiding spot. He froze in total panic. She hadn't caught sight of him yet, but she was mere seconds away from doing so.

'Move! Now! If she catches you hiding behind a rock outside of her room with a raging boner bulging out of your pants, she'll probably call the cops on you. She'll _definitely_ think I'm some sort of sick weirdo. Move Warren!' He frantically scrambled down the grass bank as quickly and quietly as he could manage, then scurried away toward the tobanga. He was desperately seeking cover. He flopped down behind a dead tree which had fallen down a short distance away from the totem. He waited for the inevitable…for her to demand that he tell her just what exactly it is that he's doing. But the challenge never came. Max was far too wrapped up in herself to notice him. He tentatively lifted his head a little in order to see where she was now, and was immensely relieved to catch sight of her small and slender form slipping through the trees.

'Phew! That was too damn close! What do I do now? I should just go…leave her alone…but I can't. I _have_ to talk to her. Today. _Now_. Come on Warren. Get up. Follow her. For once in your life take a leap. What's the worst that can happen? She can only say no. Yes, that'll hurt like hell, but I have to know one way or the other. And even if she does spurn me, I can always try to talk her round. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I won't give up. I'll keep at her until she gives in. I'll _make_ her want me.'

Warren slowly rose from behind the arboreal corpse and wandered after the small girl as she made her way through the forest. The doe that had been watching from the umbra created by the tall trees faded away into the shade of the surrounding vegetation. For a moment the eyes caused two minuscule points of light to remain, then they too melted away into darkness.


	146. Dust Struggling Against Cosmic Winds

"I can't…can't cope with this. I need her. I need Max. I want her here with me."

"Yes Chloe, I know you do. But is that really for the best? Would Max even want to be here at this moment? Is it fair for you to ask Max to make this decision? She's much better off not knowing, Chloe. Isn't she? This would hurt her unnecessarily, and I know you don't want that. Preserve Max's ignorance of this, at least for the time being. This is a decision that _you_ must make. You and you alone."

"Me? Why? Why me?"

"Because you are Max's angel, as she is yours. You are her guardian angel. Her protector. Her saviour. You are her _everything_ , Chloe. You know this by now."

"But…but I…I can't. I can't make this choice."

"If not you, then who? Max? Who else is there to make it, Chloe?"

"Vanessa. She can. I can go back and…convince her somehow, tell her about this, about you, about the crash, tell her what's going to happen. Then _she_ can choose. It's her life. Who am I to decide whether she lives or dies? I don't have the right to do that. I'm just a fucked-up dyke who's trying to make sense of all this shit. I've had so much crap thrown at me in no time at all. All of this came out of fucking nowhere – Max and me, the butterfly shit, this fucking douchebag of a thing that's coming to kill us. My head's a total fucking mess! And you're telling me that now I have to decide this? Give me a fucking break! Have you got any fucking idea what I've been though recently?"

"Yes, Chloe. I have. I know everything. I am truly sorry for what both you and Max have had to endure. And your father. The suffering this has caused to everyone. But there would be even more suffering in the future if these things hadn't come to pass. This way, the suffering will end. If there was another way I would have taken that path. But alas there is not. Things had to happen this way. _Have to_ happen this way. Nothing comes without a cost, Chloe. _Nothing_. A price has to be paid."

"Not 'a price'. _A Price_. My dad. He gave up his life to save us, and now Max's mom has to as well? How many of us have to die? This isn't fair. Max doesn't deserve to go through the hell that I did. She's never hurt anyone. Ever. She's the sweetest, kindest, most caring and loving person I've ever known. This never ends, does it? Death after death after death. A never-ending cycle of death and destruction. I'm fucking sick of it!"

"It _will_ end, Chloe, I promise you. _You_ will end it. Once and for all. You will restore the balance."

"'The balance'? The balance of what?"

"Everything."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"All in good time, Chloe. For now you need to focus on the here and now. You have to choose."

"No I don't. Like I said, Vanessa can."

"Vanessa has already made her choice, Chloe. She made it long ago. Vanessa made the same choice that your father made – to sacrifice themselves for their child. To exchange their lives for the lives of those they love. That was _their_ choice, Chloe. Not yours. You should not blame yourself. Vanessa _wants_ you to allow her to die. She knows what will happen if you do not. She thought you would try and save her, so she told you to save Max instead. She told you this would happen, Chloe. Vanessa warned you. She tried to help you. Can't you remember?"

"What? Are you fucking high or someth…"

The blue-haired girl's tongue suddenly froze inside her mouth as her eyes slowly widened.

"Do you remember now?"

Silence. Then in a voice barely more than a whisper. "I remember." Chloe paused as yet more memories came flooding back. "I remember _everything._ She came to Blackwell. To see me. The day before Rachel…she told me. She told me that Rachel would break my heart. Oh my god, Vanessa. I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Chloe rose from the chair and brushed Vanessa's hair away from her forehead before kissing it tenderly. "Please forgive me. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Chloe's glistening tears fell onto the sleeping face of the older woman. Chloe cradled Vanessa's face with her hands and kissed her once more in the centre of her forehead before turning her head to face Kate once more.

"It's inside her, isn't it? That thing. It's living inside of her, making her do things that she doesn't want to do? Making her hurt Max?"

"Yes Chloe. I'm afraid that it is. And it has been for a long, long time. She has tried to stop it, to fight it, to resist, to keep it out, but it was simply too strong for her. Yet she never gave up. And she still hasn't. She's still fighting it right now, Chloe, even as we speak. She knows that she cannot beat it, but she is still fighting it to help Max. And to help _you_ , Chloe. She's bought you some time, and it has cost her _everything_. Her life has been a living hell for years, but she never gave up. She endured all of that agony, torment and torture…for _you_ , Chloe. Vanessa believes in you, Chloe. She's putting all her faith and trust in you. Vanessa is a truly remarkable and amazing woman. Few would have lasted as long as she has. But she cannot go on forever. The last vestiges of her strength and resilience are waning rapidly. She is nearly spent. Her time draws to an end. She is very close now."

"Can't you help her? I mean, you did…this…" Chloe waved her arm towards the door, "so can't you do something? You have to be some sort of…I dunno…god…goddess or something? Can't you do _anything_? Can't you at least wake her up? Let me talk to Vanessa. I want to tell her I'm sorry."

"No Chloe, I cannot. But she can hear you, Chloe. She knows that you are here. I am not able to wake her up, but _you_ are."

"Me? How?"

"You already have."

Chloe turned her attention back to the woman lying in the bed. Vanessa's eyes were now wide open. Two steel-grey irises focused intently upon the blue-haired girl. Vanessa spoke with a voice that was subdued but seemed to fill the entire room with its icy-cold, inhuman, bone-chilling timbre.

"Do not position yourself between me and my purpose. You cannot prevail. I do not fail. I shall end you. I shall end you _and_ the doe. Your light cannot withstand the darkness. You are merely dust struggling against cosmic winds. No mere mortal can hinder me."

"Really, cunt? My dad did, didn't he, hm? Vanessa has fought against you for years. So has Max. They all fought you. And so did I. You tried to kill _my_ Max, and I fucking stopped you. I saved her. You aren't the great all-fucking-mighty that you think you are. Just you fucking watch me, douchebag! I'll do it for my dad. For Max. For what you've done to Vanessa. For what you've done to all of us. I will end _you_."

"Your struggle is futile. It would be less arduous for you if you ceded to me and succumbed. You are only delaying the inevitable. Give yourself to me. Let me extinguish you. Now. It will be instantaneous and without any pain or suffering."

"Fuck you! You've tortured her for years and now you've gone and crashed that goddamn truck into her car, scumbag, but I'm fucked if I'm going to just do nothing and let you hurt her any fucking more. Leave her the fuck alone."

"I did not bring about the chain of events that caused this woman to be placed here. Those were the actions of another."

"Bullshit! If it wasn't you, asshole, then who the fuck was it?"

"The entity that was present but is now absent."

Chloe turned her head and stared at the now empty space where Kate had been standing mere moments before.


	147. Freedom

"And why exactly should I believe a word you fucking say? Why would she hurt Vanessa? You're the douchebag who takes fucking pleasure in hurting people. Not Kate."

"I do not experience pleasure. I only have purpose. Purpose is all that I require. My actions are the result of this purpose. This host has proved useful to me. What reason would I have to destroy it?"

"'It'? Fucking _'it'?_ Vanessa isn't an 'it'. She's not a thing. She's a woman. A mother. A wife. A person. The only 'it' here is you."

"Those terms mean nothing to one such as me. All of you are merely motes of dust to me. You are insignificant."

"We'll just fucking see how 'insignificant' I am. And if we're that fucking unimportant then why are you doing all this shit just to kill us?"

"Because that it is my purpose. I am eternal, infinite, immortal. You are none of those things. You are nothing."

"That's where you're wrong. I am not nothing. I am everything. I'm everything to Max, and she is everything to me. We love each other. Do you seriously think that we're going to just roll over and die? Yeah, there's zero chance of that happening, motherfucker. You don't scare me. Take your goddamn purpose and shove it up your ass."

"Love cannot save you. Neither can your father. His sacrifice was in vain. Nothing can save you. This can, and will, end only one way – with your annihilation. You should already have been removed from this world. But yet you remain. This imbalance cannot be permitted to continue. It is my purpose to end it. To end you."

"So why Max? Why does she have to die as well? She didn't jump off the cliff. I did that, not her."

"She is the other facet of you. One cannot exist without the other. If one facet ceases to be, then so must the other. Both of you must be destroyed."

"That's total bullshit! It doesn't make any sense. You've been after Max and me for years, long before I tried to kill myself. Explain that one, shit-for-brains."

"That knowledge is not for you to know."

"Fine. I'll find out myself. Anyway, enough fucking talk. If you want to try and kill me, here I am. I'm right here. Come on. Bring it on, douchebag."

"Your time will come. But that time is not now. Time matters not to me."

Chloe burst into sudden harsh laughter. "You can't do it, can you? Oh man, it's _you_ that's nothing. Just a big fucking mouth with absolutely nothing to back it up. You're pathetic! And you expect me to be frightened of you? Don't make me fucking laugh!"

"This host is now unable to function. Another way will be found."

"Unable to function? What did you do to her, you bastard?"

"I have already explained this to you. This was not my doing. This body is irreversibly damaged. It cannot function. The neck has suffered catastrophic injury. In addition, there are many malfunctions elsewhere. Soon it will expire."

"She's paralysed? And dying? Fuck! Why? Why would Kate do that?"

"I am not the only one with a purpose. The one you call 'Kate' has a purpose also."

"What is her purpose?"

"It is not possible for me to impart that knowledge to you."

"Okay. Have it your way. I've heard enough of your crap for one fucking day. I want to talk to Vanessa. I want you out of her. Now."

"No. I do not take orders from those such as you. This host belongs to me. I control it. I am immeasurably more powerful than you. You cannot remove me. That is beyond you."

"Wanna fucking bet? My word is law. You'll do precisely what I goddamn tell you to do. Get the fuck out of her! Leave her alone! Now!" Chloe ordered in a commanding tone. The light in Vanessa's eyes swiftly faded, the steel-grey hue draining out of the irises like a receding tide. The eyes snapped shut as if someone had flicked a switch. Then they opened hesitantly, gradually becoming accustomed to the harsh white light of the hospital room. Two dark blue eyes finally managed to focus on the blue-haired girl who was now leaning over her.

"Chloe." breathed Vanessa quietly. Her eyes glistened with the onset of tears.

'Shitballs! It actually fucking worked! Hell fucking yeah! I really am awesome! Take that you fucker!' thought Chloe to herself.

"Oh Chloe. I'm so glad you're here. You don't know how much. You…you sent it away. You drove it out of me. It's finally gone. I haven't felt like this in years. I'm…free. I'm finally free of it. I don't know how to thank you. I want to hug you, to kiss you, but…I can't move."

Chloe's eyes now filled with tears of her own. "It's okay Vanessa. Relax. I can help you with that." Chloe cradled Vanessa's head with her hands and kissed her delicately on each eyelid. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

"I know. My baby is the luckiest person in the whole world to have you. You have no idea how grateful I am. Please look after her, Chloe."

"I will. Until the day I die. I won't let anyone or anything hurt her."

"I know you won't. I just wish…" The tears flowed freely now. "I just wish I could be there. At your wedding. To see my grandchildren. Everything."

"Heyyyyy. You will be. The doctors said you're gonna be just fine."

"Thanks Chloe, but I _know_. You always have been such a terrible liar. That day when I first met you, in the diner, I asked if you'd given any gumballs to Max and you told me straight to my face that you hadn't. It was blatantly obvious that you were lying your tiny little ass off! Do you remember?" Vanessa said with a sweet smile.

Chloe met the smile with one of her own. "Like it was only yesterday."

"Don't ever change, Chloe. Even back then you two were just so perfect for each other. I knew at that moment that you and my baby would be together forever. I was more than a little jealous, I admit. But I was a fool to be, I realise that now. There's no one better for my baby than you. No one on the planet."

"There's no one better for me than Max, Vanessa. I idolise her utterly. I always have. I'll treat her like the delicate little flower that she is. She's my goddess. My soulmate. My Angel."

"And now I can tell that you're being totally truthful. I can see it in your eyes. I can _feel_ it. The love you two have for each other is something truly wonderful and special."

"Vanessa?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"Everything. Everything I've ever said and done to you. I know you've been through sheer hell."

"Shhh. I'm not the only one that has. You have been too. So has Max. And it's not over yet for you two. You've still got a long way to go. But you'll get there. You _and_ Max. My hell is finally over. I'm free. I'm finally at peace. And I owe it all to you."

"Vanessa, I…I…"

"It's not like you to be lost for words. Who would ever believe that I actually managed to render you speechless? That I got the infamous Chloe Price to shut up for more than just a few seconds?"

A warm and golden smile from her heart accompanied the words.

"Chloe?"

"Yes?"

"It's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

"Time for me to leave. Time for me to go to your dad. Can you hold my hand as I go?" Chloe reached down and gently cradled Vanessa's fingers with her own.

"No. Vanessa, please no. Not now. Not after this. Please don't go. Don't leave us now. Max needs you. _I_ need you. We both do."

"It's alright, Chloe. You and Max will be fine. My part in this is over. I've done what I needed to. I can't do any more. I can never recover from it being inside of me for all those years. It's been too long. But it was worth it. I would do it all again. For you and Max. This is what I want, Chloe. I've waited so long for this moment. And this isn't the end. It's just the beginning. Do you want me to tell him anything?"

"Just tell him…tell him that I love him and miss him so much."

"He already knows that, Chloe. But I'll tell him anyway."

"What…do you…what shall I say to Max?"

"Tell her that I'm so proud of her. That I love her. Tell her to be nice to her dad. He's been through hell and back as well. And tell her that I'll see her again one day. Somewhere far from here. Somewhere where no one can hurt us."

"I will. I'll tell her…"

The older woman's eyes began to turn cloudy as a cool grey mist settled over them like a gossamer blanket.

"Goodbye Chloe. Look after our Munchkin."

Vanessa Caulfield's eyes closed once more. Her chest rose, fell…and then lay perfectly still. Freedom at last. Chloe kissed the older woman's forehead tenderly. Then she whispered in a soft susurrus.

"I promise you with all my heart. I'll keep her safe. Bye…Mom."


	148. Gumballs

"Mom, can I have some gumballs please?"

"Of course you can. You ate all of your pancakes, and the machine's working again now. Here. Take these quarters. And don't forget to share, Chloe."

"Sure Mom. Course I'll share. We'll have half each."

"I have to pop out now with your father and Mr Caulfield for a little while, Chloe. Alice is going to look after you until we get back. Do as she tells you. And no going outside until we return. Will you be okay?"

"Sure will Mom. I got a new friend to play with. Everything is awesomesauce."

"Well, I know when I'm not wanted. Simply charming, I must say! Pushed aside like yesterday's trash to make way for a newcomer! It's okay, Princess – I _only_ carried you for nine months and gave birth to you, that's all. I'm no one important, am I? You have fun with your new best friend and just forget all about me. I'm only your mother." said Joyce with a smile.

"I know the feeling, Mrs Price." added Vanessa as she approached the booth, also with a smile, but it wasn't as assured as the one of the other woman.

"'Joyce', please. I wish we had more time, but I really have to go."

"I understand. I can help watch over Chloe if you like, Joyce. Your colleague seems busy. It would be my pleasure."

"That is so kind of you. Thank you Vanessa. Okay, bye then you three. See you real soon."

"G'bye Mrs Price."

"Laters Mom."

Joyce bent down to the smaller of the two girls. "You can call me 'Joyce' too you know, little Max."

"'kay. 'nks. I'll try and 'member."

"I'll bring you both something nice back. Something _extra_ special for the birthday girl. What do you think to that, Max? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Max balled her tiny hand into a small fist and raised her thumb into the air. "Awesome! 'nkyou Mrs Pr…Joyce."

Joyce let loose a laugh. "I see Chloe's rubbing off on you already. You be a good girl for Vanessa, Chloe, you hear?"

"Sure Mom."

Joyce kissed them both on top of the head before exiting the diner.

"C'mon Max. Let's go get the gumballs. And when they get back we can play pirates in the alley. There's some cool stuff to play with around the back. We can pretend we have our own ship. And my dad can be the Kraken. It'll be awesome."

"Can't. 'm not 'llowed to eat gum. Mom says so."

"I'm sorry, but we don't allow Max to have gumballs. She's too young for them yet." said Vanessa.

"But not even jus' a special one for my birthday, Mommy?"

"No. I'm sorry baby. You could choke on it. You're still only tiny. I want you to enjoy your birthday, not spend it in the emergency room."

"Can't I have jus' one? Pleeeease? I'll be extra careful. Promise."

"I said no, Max. No means no. When you get older you can eat all the gumballs that you want, but for now you will do as I tell you. Is that clear, young lady?"

"'kay Mommy. Won't have none. Please don't 'oller at me. It's scary. I'll be good."

"I'm not going to yell at you, baby. Don't look so sad. I know you're a good girl. What about you, Chloe? Are you a good girl?"

"Sure am! All the time. Just ask my mom and dad. They'll tell you what a good girl I am. _Always._ I'm a princess. Ask anyone."

A small smile graced Vanessa's lips. "The little girl doth protest too much, methinks."

"Huh? Wossat mean? My dad talks like that. You sound silly, just like he does."

"Silly? I'll have you know that those are the words of a certain William Shakespeare. He may have been many things, but I very much doubt that 'silly' was one of them."

"Well he's got a silly name."

"Has he really? What's so silly about 'William'? That's your father's name, too, isn't it? I'm sure your dad would be pleased to hear that you think his name sounds silly." teased Vanessa.

Chloe rolled her eyes at the older woman. "Duh. Now _you're_ being silly. I meant 'Shake Spear', not 'William'. Anyways, most people call my dad 'Bill'. Not 'William'. I dunno why they do, though. Why does he have two names?"

"People sometimes shorten 'William' to 'Bill'."

"What? What people? Why?"

"I don't know. They just do."

"Well they shouldn't. It's stupid. 'William' has a 'wuh' and 'Bill' starts with a 'buh'. Nowhere near the same."

Vanessa smiled fondly. "There's no arguing with the unadulterated, faultless logic of a child, is there? Of course, you're absolutely right - grown-ups _are_ silly. _Really_ silly too, sometimes."

"I know. My dad shakes his booty a bit sometimes when he thinks no one is looking. It's sooooo funny. I can't stop giggling at him when he does it. And that just makes him wiggle about even more. And he _sings_. _Really, really badly_. He sounds like a coyote who's tail's been squashed by a truck. He's such a clown."

"'Booty'? Where did you learn that word? Do you know what it means?"

The words had spilled out of Vanessa's mouth before she could stop them. She waited anxiously for the reply, wishing that she'd never asked the question.

"Course I do. It means a pirate's treasure. Dad says it means dancing as well, but I dunno why, though. Treasure and dancing are two different things. Like you said, grown-ups are silly."

Vanessa emitted a relieved chuckle. "Yes. We certainly are…"

"Mommy?"

"Yes Max?"

"My hands are all sticky from the cake. They feel yucky."

"Alright my baby, we'll go and give them a wash…erm…Chloe, I told your mother that I would look after you, so you'll have to come with us, I think. Is that alright with you?"

"It's okay, Vanessa. I can help Max clean her hands. I need to wash mine as well. I know the way. I'll look after her and keep her safe. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I'm a big girl now. My mom and dad let me go to the bathroom on my own here all the time. It's safe."

"Okay then. I'll wait here for you. If you need anything just come and get me. I'll be right here."

"Okay. We won't be long. Come on Max."

Vanessa watched the two small girls stroll over towards the gumball machine, the taller one draping her left arm over her daughter's shoulders as they walked and talked together. As Chloe operated the machine she waved her hands around animatedly as she spoke. Max's head was tilted back as she looked up to listen to the girl standing beside her. Vanessa could clearly see the wondrous, entranced, fascinated, _awestruck_ expression upon her daughter's face.

'She's utterly captivated with her. I've never seen her like this with anyone before, never seen her look at anyone in the way she's looking at her, not even Ryan or me. Just look at them together. They're so at ease with each other. It's like...they're like…two suns orbiting around each other…two stars bathing each other in their respective light. A glorious golden-brown glow and a beautiful blue brilliance intertwining to make something…perfect. I was so worried that she'd never find a friend because of her shyness, but she certainly has now. A _really good_ friend. The _best_ friend that she will _ever_ have. No, that's not right - they're going to become _far more_ than mere friends. I _know_ that they are. Why do I feel so jealous? I desperately wanted her to make friends, but now that she finally has…I feel…forgotten…not needed…tossed aside…abandoned. I've lost her. My baby is leaving me, being taken away from me, being taken from me by… _her_. My baby doesn't want, or need, me any mor…for fuck's sake Vanessa! Stop this! Right now! Max has found her soulmate in life, and she's only three years of age! Some people go through their whole life without ever finding their one true partner. But Max has! Just be happy for your daughter! What the hell is wrong with you?"

As Vanessa continued to watch as her daughter was led ever further away from her, she saw Chloe surreptitiously drop some gumballs into Max's cupped hand. She began to rise from the table…and then immediately sat back down again, her face betraying the whirling vortex of emotions spinning around inside of her. Thoughts popped into her head which felt like they had come from somewhere else, thoughts that didn't seem to be quite her own…yet simultaneously they felt like they were emphatically her own.

'It's her birthday. Let her have them, Vanessa. She'll be fine. She's perfectly safe with Chloe. Chloe will never let anything happen to her. Sit back, relax and drink your orange juice. You can't keep her cosseted in that protective cocoon you've woven around her forever. Let her emerge from it. Let her blossom into beauty. Let her spread her wings and fly. Let her have…freedom.'


	149. Somewhere and Nowhere

Chloe was hunched forwards in the chair with one elbow resting upon her knee, the hand placed sideways across her mouth, staring vacantly at nothing as she affectionately cradled Vanessa's hand. Chloe could feel the warmth of the older woman gradually draining out of her body. All was total and utter silence.

'I'm only nineteen and I've just had to stand and watch as the mother of my soulmate died right here in front of me. Max's mom. Ryan's wife. My mother-in-law. Gone. And neither Max nor her dad was here with her as she slipped away. There was only me. This isn't right. They should have been here to say goodbye to her. Not me.'

Her gaze wandered aimlessly around the room before settling upon the lone window. The venetian blinds were partly closed, preventing Chloe from seeing outside. Chloe wondered why no daylight was seeping in through the long, thin slices of space created by the downward angle of the slats.

'How come there's no light coming through? What is out there? If I went and opened the blind right now, and looked out of the window, what would I see?'

Chloe realised that she didn't want to know the answer to that question. She was afraid to see what lay beyond the walls of the room. Chloe sensed something at that moment, a feeling which was very familiar to her, a feeling she had experienced once before…and recently, too. This room felt exactly like the clearing did when Chloe had shared her first kiss with Max. This room was all there was. This moment was all there was. The rest of the world didn't exist. There was only her…and Vanessa. The room was timeless.

'I'm no longer in the real world, am I? Hah! The real world? What is the real world? What's real? What's not? Is _this_ real? Am I actually here? Is this genuinely happening, or is it all just a dreadful delusion created by my fucked-up brain? Is Vanessa really dead? Or is it me? Am _I_ the one that's dead? Am I just a ghost who merely _thinks_ that she's still alive? Am I actually dead and buried, my lifeless body lying in a casket next to my dad's? Is Max at my funeral right now, standing over my grave, alone and crying her tiny little heart ou…for fuck's sake Chloe! Stop it! Right now! Stop torturing yourself! Look at the total fucking mess your self-destruction got you into before. You _are not_ putting yourself through that again, Chloe. What are you, some sort of goddamn masochist? Quit it with this crap. Max needs you to be strong now. She is depending on you. What the hell is wrong with you? Sort yourself the fuck out, girl!'

The chill of Vanessa's hand in hers seemed as if it were seeping through into Chloe's palm, and was beginning to feel unpleasant. Chloe gently slid her hand out and laid the dead woman's arm onto the coverlet.

'I just don't know any more. Kate, or whatever-the-fuck she is, has taken me outside of time…outside of time _and_ space. I can feel it. No wonder she told me that I couldn't open the door - there's nothing on the other side of it. _Nothing at all_. I know there isn't. I can sense the infinite emptiness on the other side of it. It goes on forever. Nothing but a lifeless, timeless, bone-chilling void. No time. No space. No _anything_. Is the world carrying on somewhere without me? What about Max? Did I just vanish from right in front of her very eyes? Is she in some other, alternate version of this room, wondering what the hell has happened to me as she watches her mom die? Please no. Not that. Not without me there with her. Or is she frozen in time? Did someone hit the pause button on the whole goddamn world? Is the whole fucking world on hold, waiting just for _me_? Waiting for me to come back? Oh man. That is seriously hardcore.'

Chloe turned her head to look at the woman's corpse lying in the bed beside her.

'So what do I do? Do I leave things alone? Go back to fuck-knows-when, change nothing, and just let her die? After all the torment and suffering she's endured? Look what she's had to give up and live through. She deserves better than this. She deserves so much more than to be killed in a car crash at her age. She said herself that she wished she could be at our wedding…but she also said that she wanted to die. How the fuck am I supposed to make this sort of decision? Why me? Why is this being left up to me? I'm so not the person to make this sort of judgement. Nothing qualifies me for this. _Nothing._ I'm not wise, sensible, mature, or anything like that. I'm just a hot mess, a confused and fucked-up teenage girl from a small coastal fishing town in the ass end of nowhere. Mediocre Bay, Oblivion, U.S.A. I shouldn't have this sort of power. I didn't ask for it, and I don't want it. I just want to live the rest of my life in peace. I merely want to live a fairy tale, happily ever after life with Max and our family…or what's fucking left of it. One by one we're being snuffed out. None of us deserved this. We're not evil. We're not bad people. Where is the justice in all this? Why doesn't the bad stuff just happen to all the evil people in the world? Why does it happen to people like us? If there is a fucking God somewhere, he's got a whole shitheap of explaining to do.'

Chloe's gaze now lingered upon the door as she contemplated her situation. Minutes passed as the blue-haired girl sat motionless in the plastic chair, not taking her eyes off the doorway for even a second. She tilted her head to one side and upwards, as if straining to hear a faint and distant sound. Then, without any preamble, she abruptly jerked herself to her feet and kissed Vanessa on the head one last time.

"I've got to do this, Vanessa. I have to at least try. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't. I have to believe that I can beat this thing. _I have to_. I hope you understand. See you around."

Chloe strode over to the door, placed her left hand upon the surface, paused for a moment to listen once more, then decisively pushed the door open and disappeared through it, leaving a trail of ripples in her wake.


	150. Stories of the Sea

"Okay girls, are you all snuggled up and ready for your bedtime story?" called William as he made his way up the stairs.

"Yup. We sure are." Chloe and Max were lounging in bed side-by-side with their backs supported by cushions leaning against the wall. Max's head was resting on Chloe's shoulder as William entered the room. She stifled a yawn.

"Too tired for a story, Munchkin? I thought that you were a big girl now that you're ten."

"I'm _never_ too tired for one of your stories, Uncle William. I totally _love_ your stories. They're the best! This has been just the greatest birthday ever! I never want this day to end." said Max cheerfully.

"If you keep the memories alive in your head, Max, it never does end."

"I'll _always_ remember this day. Being here with Chloe, you and Auntie Joyce has been soooo super. Thanks Uncle William."

"There's no need to thank me, Max. You're a delight to have around. You're like a daughter to me, you know that. Anyway, who shall we go on an adventure with tonight? Hmmmm. Spongebob and Co?"

"Yawn." Chloe said in an expansive and exaggerated manner.

"Okay then, so _not_ Spongebob. Let me see now…Jack Sparrow? Laura Croft?"

"It's 'Lara', Dad. 'Lara Croft'. Not 'Laura'. And you did stories about those two last time. Tell us a story we haven't heard before."

"My humble apologies. I'll try and get her name right in the future. So you want a story that you haven't heard before…right…maybe…no…ahah! I've got just the one! Settle yourselves down, for you are about to embark upon the first of many voyages that you will take with the legend that is mysteriously known only as 'The Shepherd'."

"'The Shepherd'? Who's he?"

"'The Shepherd' wasn't a 'he'. 'The Shepherd' was a she."

"Awesomesauce! A girl just like us!"

"Yes, she was indeed. And just like the pair of you, she was no mere ordinary, everyday girl. She was _special_. It is said that, on the night of her birth, a terrible storm rose up and threatened to engulf the small island that was home to her parents. Everyone was terribly afraid, fearing that this was the end of days, and that they may die a horrid and painful death."

"How bad was the storm? Was there thunder and lightning and everything? A massive wave? Please tell me there was a sea-twister. A _giant_ sea-twister. Or a kraken or something!" Chloe said with excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"No tsunamis, krakens or tornadoes…this time at least. But this storm was about as bad as any storm can be. The whole sky was completely filled with rolling, boiling, seething, angry clouds, as jet black as the darkest midnight. The wind howled and raged wherever it would. The sea was a thrashing, tortured tumult of fury. The waves crashed viciously against the trees edging the beach, the foam cascading down over the very top branches to land spitting and hissing in the fire pits dotted around the tiny settlement. Thunder and lightning tore the very sky asunder. The people had nowhere to hide, and nowhere to run. Their flimsy huts were no protection at all against such inhuman ferocity."

"Awesome!" Chloe squealed with apparent relish.

"Oh no! What happened? Those poor people. Were they okay? They didn't die did they, Uncle William?" Max asked with concern and empathy etched into her face.

"Well, all seemed lost. People began to wail and cry, fully expecting these to be their last moments on earth…but then something amazing, miraculous and wonderful happened. Above all of the din, the thunder, the lightning, the crashing waves, the shrieking and the screaming, a small, soft, soothing sound drifted over the village and its people. It was very quiet, but somehow managed to make itself heard over everything else. The sound was the tiny whimpers of a newborn baby girl. People stopped their own crying and turned their heads to listen to the entrancing song of the infant. The baby's voice allayed their anxiety. An ambrosial balm seemed to radiate out from the small adobe hut in ripples, creating peace, calm and tranquillity as they passed through the rain-filled air of the night. The ripples continued on past the beach and flowed out to sea, creating reflections of themselves in the water underneath them as they passed over it. The waves gradually grew smaller and smaller. The thunder and lightning slowly wound down, and then ceased altogether. The raging wind became a gentle breeze. The dark clouds dissipated, and before long there was an utterly clear sky overhead. It was full of stars. All was silent."

"The baby stopped the storm? How?" Max asked.

"No one knows for sure. Much has been forgotten. But what we _do_ know is what became of that particular baby girl."

"What? What happened to her? Did she grow up to be a pirate or something cool like that?"

"All in good time, Chloe. No spoilers. But I can say that she certainly did indeed sail the high seas and had many thrilling adventures. But those are stories for another time."

"Awwww Dad!"

"I know you want to know everything all at once, Chloe, but there is far too much to tell in one night. She led a long and exciting life, and in time you'll get to hear all about it. It will be worth the wait, I assure you."

"I s'pose. So what happened next, then?"

"Well, she grew up to be a very nimble, clever and resourceful young lady. She rapidly learnt how to handle the small canoes her people used for fishing. She swiftly learnt how to hunt and fish for food, and also how to prepare and cook it all by herself. She became adept with tools and weapons of all kinds, but she _especially_ loved the bow which her father had made for her. She became _deadly_ accurate with it. By the time she had turned fifteen she was…well, she was a _survivor_. She would have made a truly fearsome fighter. But there was no one for her to fight. Not here. She grew increasingly restless. She itched to test herself against others, but on this tiny little island there was no vent for her to release the pent-up pressure roiling around inside of her. She yearned for something to satisfy her craving, but month after boring month passed and nothing ever happened. The sheer tedium of her life tormented her cruelly. She wished for combat. She wished for adventure. She wished for excitement. And eventually, her wish was granted…"

"She sounds a lot like Lara Croft."

"Yes, she does, doesn't she? However, you'll learn that this woman is quite different to Miss Croft. But I think that's enough for tonight. Sleepy time for little girls."

"Daaaaad! You can't just leave us dangling with a cliff-hanger like that! You are such a tease! Tell us what happened. Pleeeeease!" entreated Chloe.

"All I will say is this: be careful what you wish for, because one day you might just get it."

"Now I _definitely_ want to know more. Did that all really happen, Daddy?"

"Yes, but some of the details have been lost in time. It all happened so very long ago."

"She sounds sooooo awesomely cool. I wanna be just like her when I grow up. When can Max and me go and sail the seas on a ship like she did, Daddy?"

"One day, my sweet. One day."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. You'll sail the seas, you'll go to the stars, you'll travel the world and go to really beautiful, far-flung places. The pair of you will lead an amazing life – the world will be your oyster."

"What will be there in these places, Uncle William? Will there be nice people, or will they be nasty? Will there be any scary creatures? Like real-life monsters?"

"Anything you can imagine, Max. Our world has thousands and thousands of islands. Each of those islands could be an epic adventure just waiting to be discovered. Every island could be home to a different type of people living their life in interesting ways that may seem strange to us. And those people would have a special story of their own."

"Tell us another story about 'The Shepherd', Daddy. Pretty please?"

"It's getting late, Chloe, but okay, one more story."


	151. Blackhell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Warning - this chapter is quite dark and contains explicit and graphic descriptions of unpleasant, distasteful and upsetting situations. Not for the squeamish, easily offended or faint of heart.

Chloe knew instantly where she was – the girl's dorm at Blackwell. Except that wasn't where she was. Not at all. Chloe knew that this place wasn't the dorm. It wasn't even Blackwell. It wasn't _anywhere_.

"Oh shit." she muttered quietly to herself.

The corridor was illuminated only by flickering candles which were littered randomly along the edges near the walls. There was nothing but pitch blackness through the window at the far end. A small board leant against the wall immediately in front of her and to her left. It was thronged by candles. They were surrounding a teddy bear seated on the floor. 'Captain? Fuck! What the hell is this?'

Chloe cautiously walked forwards and bent down to pick up the soft toy…and froze. The board was a memorial. A memorial to Max. 'What…the…fuck? This can't be real…can it? How can she be dead? No. No way. Chill, Chloe. This place is nowhere. Nothing here is real. Where the fucking hell am I?'

On the left side of the memorial there was a framed photo of Max. A solitary blue flower was nestled in her hair. She was smiling the sweetest of smiles. 'She looks so happy.'

Lying in front of the photograph was what appeared to be the very same flower from Max's hair. A card lay next to it. Chloe picked it up and opened it. She recognised the handwriting inside immediately. It was her own. "Max. I love you with all my heart. I can't go on without you. I'm sorry. See you soon my perfect little Angel. Love, your Chloe. xxxxx"

'Oh man. This card…it's a…it's a suicide note. _My_ suicide note. I'm going to kill myself? Again? Is this how it ends? But how can it? Why would I do that? Even if Max does get killed, I can just go back and stop it from happening. Just what in the fucking hell is this supposed to mean?'

Above the memorial there was a sign which read "NO BOYS ALLOWED". The centre word had been crossed out with a red marker and "DYKES" was written above it. "Yeah? That so? Really? I don't fucking think so. Fuck you."

Immediately to the right of the sign was a small flyer attached to the wall.

THE END IS NOW

...

Are you still ignoring the warnings?

Did you feel her pain?

Witness her torture?

See her die?

The signs are upon you.

...

Behold, The Reaper is coming,

with chariots like a whirlwind.

The Reaper will bring down death from the sky,

and destruction from the sea.

For with wind and with wave,

The Reaper will execute its purpose,

and many will be those slain by The Reaper.

...

As with the sign, each instance of "Reaper" had been struck through in the same red ink. But not with a cross. Here it had been replaced by "Shepherd". Chloe read on to the bottom of the page.

...

Arcadia Bay is the final battleground.

Ground zero.

The end of days has arrived.

...

"Not if I can fucking help it."

Chloe felt her phone begin to vibrate inside the pocket of her denims. 'Jesus! I thought this thing was totalled.'

She slid the phone out and tapped the screen. "Holy shit! How many fucking messages? Shitballs!"

The first message was from…herself. "Okaaaaay. Well that pretty much confirms that none of this crap is real. Max isn't dead. All of this is just so much horseshit. Thank fuck! Let's see what dreamworld other me has to say for herself. This should be fun."

Chloe double-tapped the screen with a blue fingernail.

"The end of _your_ days has arrived, Chloe 'can't-even-fucking-manage-to-kill-herself-properly' Price. You are _both_ going to die. You _and_ that stupid little selfie-whore slut that you're fucking. She wasn't always a slut. Oh no. But she is now. She has _you_ to thank for that. You and your utter inability to control your vile, base urges. You turned her into a raging, sex-mad fucking dyke! I hope you're fucking proud of yourself. She was totally pure, unsullied and innocent…until _you_ went and fucking defiled her. You corrupted her. You took her virginity from her. Her virtue. Her purity. Shit, you might as well have fucking _raped_ her for all the damage that you've done to her. You've killed her. You've condemned her to a long, slow, agonising death. You're a murderer. You are _Max's_ murderer. You know that, right? Don't you? Because if you fucking don't, you are about to find out. Oh yes. And fucking how.

She was something beautiful, but now she's nothing but a slut, same as you. Just like everything else you fucking touch, she's turned to shit. You just couldn't keep your goddamn filthy hands off her, could you? Did it feel good when you fucked her? Did it feel good when she fucked you? When she put her tongue inside your rancid, fetid, festering, stinking sluthole? How the hell did she manage to do that without throwing up? You're nothing but a whore, and you know it.

Did you both enjoy it? The hot monkey sex? Coming together over and over again? Did it feel heavenly? You'd better hope that it did, 'cos girl you are both going to pay the price for your depraved fornication. Love the taste of her come, did you? How about the taste of her blood? Would you relish the taste of that just as much? You think that her screams were loud when you fucked her in the shower? Girl, you've heard nothing yet. You're gonna hear her scream a lot louder than that…and for a lot longer, too. And when you do hear her screaming, when you hear her begging and pleading for it to stop, remember that it was _you_ that put her there, _you_ that put her back in the dark room. It will be _your_ fault. Hell, you might as well be the one who's torturing her to death.

You screwed up again, Chloe. How many times are you gonna fuck up? Don't you _ever_ fucking learn? What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you have to ruin everything? Just how fucking stupid are you? Save yourself the agony. Save Max hers. This can all be over right now for both of you. No one has to suffer. Accept your fate. Nobody would even miss your punk ass.

JUST FUCKING _DIE_."

"Well, it's a good job this is all total bullshit, other-me-who-doesn't-even-exist, because you sure are one hella horrible and vicious fucking bitch. I'd kick your goddamn ass if you were real. You're the one who can just fucking die. Bye bitch."

Chloe now addressed the teddy bear sitting on the ground in front of her. "Who's the next message from, I wonder? Is it from you, Captain? Wouldn't fucking surprise me if it was. Denise? Who the fuck's Denise?"

"Hi. Just thought I'd let you know that Max lied to you. I had her first. Loads of times. She used to talk dirty for _me_ all the time. Does she do that for you? No? Too bad. I did stuff with her that you never have (or will), and she loved every damn second of it. You should have seen her. You should have heard her moans of ecstasy as I fisted her up the ass. She was just awesome! Has she let you do that to her? Awwww. Never mind. Damn she's sooooo hot! One seriously dirty fucker. Shame she's not like that with you, eh? Oh well. Ciao, loser. :D"

'Total bullshit! Like that would ever happen. I don't know where all these are coming from, but does anyone expect me to actually believe any of this shit? Is this supposed to bother me or something? They're gonna have to do a lot better than that.'

"Hey. Remember me? Warren? The boy who you told to stay away from Max? Right here in this corridor? Possessive much? Anyway, guess what? I beat my meat over a photo of your girlfriend. Remember that when you're screwing her. I'll probably come the same time as you two do. All over the photograph I have of her. Girl does she look great with my come all over her face! Anyway, gotta go. I've got a boner. Guess what I'm going to do now?"

'Now that's a vision I didn't want in my fucking head. Like ever. Just remember Chloe, none of this is real. Don't let it get to you. This has to be that fucking thing. It's trying to torment me. Well fuck you, douchebag. It ain't gonna work. Is this the best you can do? This is all so obviously fake. Pathetic. Who's next then? Victoria? Oooooo. I'm shaking.'

"Hi dyke. I loved your photo shoot with Jefferson. He absolutely captured you. Still wasn't as good as the one he did with me, though. If you want we can get high together. I'm already waiting for you, hanging in the barn…by my neck. Why don't you join me? Hope to see you soon, dyke. Real soon. :)"

'Hah! What fucking photo shoot? And like I give a flying fuck about her! She can die for all I care. Next."

The colour suddenly drained from Chloe's face. She has just seen the name of the sender of the next message.

"Dad"

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin as a hand was laid upon her right shoulder.

"Don't read that one, Chloe. Put the phone away. We need to talk." said a very familiar voice.


	152. Trust No One

"Dad?"

"The one and only. Hello Princess."

Chloe hugged her father and clung on to him as if he were going to blow away like a leaf in the wind. "Oh Dad. Thank god you're here. It's been just horrible…Dad, I just watched Vanessa…she's dead, Dad. She died right next to me. And I think that Kate might be the one who killed her."

"I know, Chloe. But Vanessa isn't dead. She has merely transcended the world that you know. Just as I did. She's here with me now."

"Here? In this place? But it's horrible here. This feels like some sort of hell. I thought that you were, I dunno, somewhere like heaven or something. Somewhere nice. Not somewhere like _this_."

"This is not where I abide now, Chloe. This place does not exist. It is not real. All you see and hear in this place is an illusion. I merely came here to talk to you, that is all."

"What is this place? How do I get back? How do I get back to Max?"

"All in good time, Chloe. I know that you must be very anxious to see her, but first I need to speak with you."

"Dad, these text messages…are they part of the illusion? Where did they come from? Who sent them?"

"I think you already know where they came from, don't you? They came from the Reaper, Chloe. It is getting increasingly desperate, and is doing everything that it possibly can to demoralise you. To make you despair. To lose heart. To cause you to abandon hope."

"So they're all lies? None of what they said is true?"

"There is some truth in them, but some untruth also."

"What? Which parts? Please tell me Max isn't d…"

"Be calm, Chloe. Max is fine. You have no need to worry about her. Some of those things have happened. Some have not, and never will. Some may come to pass. Truth and untruth are meaningless here. Nothing is true. Nothing is untrue. Nothing is set in stone. Nothing is decided. _You_ are the one who decides what is true, and what is not. The only truth is _your_ truth, Chloe. You are the architect of your world. You are also the destroyer of your world. The choice is yours to make."

"What? What the hell am I, Dad? Am I a...a goddess?"

"To all intents and purposes, yes. Yes you are, Chloe."

"Holy fucking crap! Shit, sorry Dad."

"There is no need to apologise. I appreciate the considerable stress you must be under due to recent events. I know that it will be difficult for you, but try not to lose focus, Chloe. You have other matters to concentrate your mind upon."

"Like what? Dad, this is all too much. I can't cope with all this. I'm no goddamn goddess. I'm just me. Just your little girl. I'm nobody, and I don't know what to do. I don't want to be a goddess. I never asked to be one. I just want to be normal. I just want to be _me_. My mind's all over the fucking place. I just want all of this to be over."

"You want this all to be over? Do you indeed? Be careful what you wish for, Chloe, because your wishes may just be granted."

"I didn't mean like that. You know what I meant. I meant 'happily-ever-after' over. Not…not…the _other_ way."

"That all depends on you, Chloe. You know this to be true."

"Why? _Why_ does everything depend on me? Like I just said, I'm nobody."

"You were chosen, Chloe."

"Chosen? Chosen by who? You? Why Dad?"

"No. Not by me, Chloe. You were chosen by the Shepherd. A long time ago."

"What? Why did it choose me? What the hell for? And who _is_ the Shepherd? _What_ is the Shepherd? Is it some sort of god-like thing? What does it want? And why is it called that? Shepherds have a flock, don't they? Who is the Shepherd's flock? Us?"

"The Shepherd tends to all living things. As does the Reaper. Their flock encompasses all those who are mortal. 'The Shepherd' and 'The Reaper' are not their actual names. Those terms are merely appellations given to them by the flock. But still they are appropriate, nevertheless."

"So _what_ are their real names?"

"Their actual names are Selene and Anpao, although even these words aren't technically correct. In their domain, they do not speak with each other in any sense that you would be able to comprehend. They communicate directly without either words or language. They do not possess names as mortals understand them. Those titles are merely an ethereal expression of their essence which do not readily translate into your…our tongue. But that is as accurate as it is possible to be within the constraints of this language."

"Selene? That's who Max said that I looked like - Selene, Goddess of the Moon."

"Goddess of the Moon? Yes, that is an apposite description of her."

"Dad?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Kate…is she…Selene? Is she the Shepherd?"

"Yes. And no. The person that you call Kate is merely a facet of Selene that she adopts in order to interact with mortals when she is in your world."

"I always thought that there was something weird going on with her. So what are they? Are they actually gods or something?"

"No. They are not gods. You would describe them both as 'goddesses'."

"They're both women?"

"No. Beings such as these cannot be classed as having a 'sex'. That division only applies to your world. But they do divide into two distinct groups, which could be described as 'male' and 'female'. Again, whilst not technically accurate, those terms will suffice."

Chloe's forehead creased with a slight frown as she looked askance at her father. "Dad?"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Why are you being so…formal with me? It's me, Chloe. You know, your _daughter_? Your Princess. You don't talk like this. Especially not when you're talking to me. What's the matter? What's wrong with you?"

"'Formal'? I wasn't aware of that. Sorry Princess. It must be because of all the time I've been here. Everyone here speaks like that. I suppose that their way of speaking must have affected me after all this time."

"Sure. Yeah. I guess it would…Dad?"

"Yes Princess?"

"What was our cat's name?"

"Our cat? Bongo, of course. What a peculiar question. Why would you ask me that? I haven't been here so long that I would have forgotten that."

"I just want to make sure that you're…really you. Something seems a bit…strange about you. I mean, how do I even know that you're real? You said yourself that this is an illusion. For all I know, you're just another part of it. You could be just like everything else here – a lie."

"Chloe, of course I'm really me. What an odd thing to say about your dear old dad."

"I need to be totally sure. Sorry Dad. Just humour me, okay? What's your brother's name?"

"Chloe, please, we don't have time for this…"

"Yes, we do. This place is timeless. I know it is. We have all the time we want. Just answer the question."

"Aaron. His name is Aaron. Are you satisfied yet?"

"Nope. What was the very last thing that you always used to say to us when you tucked Max and me up in bed at night?"

"Chloe…"

"I want the _exact_ words. Tell me. Now. What were they?"

"'Sweet dreams my beautiful little babies. Goodnight my Arcadia Bay dreams. Love you to the stars and back.' Believe me now? How many more questions, Chloe?"

"No more questions. I'm done. Sorry Dad. I just had to check. I hope you understand. Sorry."

"It's alright my baby. I do understand. I'm glad that you are so suspicious. You need to be cautious. Very wise. Trust no one. Chloe?"

"Yes Dad?"

"I'm me. But that was not Kate back in that hospital room. It was not the Shepherd."

"If it wasn't her, then who the hell was it?"

"Can you not guess? That was the Reaper, Chloe. It was Anpao masquerading as Selene. She is attempting to lead you astray. To trick you into walking the path that she desires you to take. She lied to you, Chloe. That hospital room wasn't real. That too was an illusion. The Reaper ripped you out of your world, and placed you in hers. And you are still in that world now. Chloe, this is a trap. Her trap. A trap made especially for you. A trap for your mind. A trap for your soul. A trap for your essence. A trap with only one way to escape it. _Her_ way."


	153. Ghosts in the Back of Her Head

The two girls sat atop the water tower and stared out at the horizon.

"So what was it like in Long Bitch?"

"'Long Bitch' is right. I couldn't wait to get away from my parents. And they couldn't wait for me to go, either. I was just a shame and an embarrassment to them. Fucking sanctimonious, judgemental, bible-bashing bastards, the pair of them. They're so backward-thinking I swear to dog that they secretly wish slavery was still a thing just so they could have some personal bitches of their own."

"Jeez! Were they that bad?"

"Yeah. You name it. Racist, homophobic, bigoted, 'drugs are the work of Satan', blah blah blah, the fucking works. You get the picture."

"Oh man. Sounds hella rough. So why did they want you gone? Was it the grass? Or didn't they like your boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that, yeah…what about you? What sort of boys are you into? Bad boys? Or do you go for the submissive type so that you can be the boss?"

"Neither. Boys are way fucking gross. Never again. Not in this life. I've learnt my fucking lesson. And then some."

"I hear you there. So what now, then?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean…what do you do for sex nowadays?"

"I don't."

"You fucking what? You're joking, right? Have you seen yourself? You could take your pick of just about anyone you wanted. The hottest girl in the whole of fucking Oregon is goddamn celibate? No fucking way! That's just tragic, Chloe. What a damn waste. You do realise that you could be having the time of your life with someone instead of just finger-fucking yourself? Girl, we hella need to get you sorted out."

"Rach?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can we talk about something else? Sorry. It's just that I…er…"

"No worries. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled upon the two friends as their eyes wandered over the bay laid out before them. A train passed underneath their dangling feet, the tortured metallic screeching masking the incessant chatter of the birds. Rachel noticed the graffiti scrawled onto the dirty white surface of the water tank.

"Not a shit was given? That looks like your handwriting. Did you write that?"

"Yeah. I come up here sometimes when I'm feeling down…which is pretty much all the time nowadays."

"What do you have to be down about? I mean, you're achingly beautiful, quite obviously highly intelligent, and real good fun to be around. Chloe, you're the full package. Most people would give their right arm to be you."

"Yeah, well, they're idiots for thinking that. There's a lot about me that they don't know."

"Like what?"

"Like stuff I don't want to talk about. Especially with you."

"Well that sure stings. Thanks a lot. I thought we were getting to be really good friends. What the fuck, Chloe? Don't you trust me or something?"

"I don't trust _anyone_. You'd understand why if you knew about all the stuff that's happened in my life. But I don't want to tell you about all my shit precisely because we _are_ becoming close. If I unloaded all of my crap on you you'd just run away from me like everyone else has in my shitty fucking life. I don't want to be alone. I _can't_ be alone. I need someone, Rach. I need a friend. Rachel, I need _you_."

Rachel reached over and placed a comforting arm over the blue-haired girl's shoulder and with the other hand turned Chloe's head to face her own.

"Hey. Look at me. I am not going _anywhere_ , no matter what you tell me. You're awesome, Chloe, and nothing you can say or do will convince me otherwise. You're the best friend that I've ever had. I need you, too."

"Thanks. But I know all about so-called 'best friends'. All too fucking well. They shit on you too. Everyone does. Everybody bails on me. Everyone lies. No exceptions."

"Someone did that to you, didn't they? They really hurt you, didn't they? Who was it?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chloe, _I'm_ the exception. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than here with you now. I can't name a single person who I'd rather be here with."

"I'm sorry, but I've heard it all before, Rach. They're just words, and they mean nothing."

"They're not just words to me, Chloe. They're far more than that. Look into my eyes. Can't you tell?"

The two girls gazed at each other for a few seconds before Chloe awkwardly dropped her eyes and shifted their focus to the rail tracks glinting in the morning sunlight.

"I don't know what to think any more. About anything. Or anyone."

"Perhaps that's part of your problem."

"What? What is?"

"Thinking. Maybe you're thinking too much with your head, instead of just following your heart?"

"Probably. But my head's just trying to keep my heart safe."

"What's your head saying to you right now?"

"Rach, please, I don't want to…"

"How are you ever going to get better if you don't open up to someone? If you don't open up to yourself? I'm here for you, Chloe, and I'll never breathe a word of what you tell me to anyone. I promise not to tell. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"I dunno…"

"I do. Just tell me. I want to help you, Chloe. I really do."

Chloe's face contorted as if she were fighting an enemy in some painful internal struggle. Eventually the murmured words forced themselves out between her lips. "I believe you, Rach, but…"

"No buts. Tell me, Chloe. Please."

"I…er...it's telling me to get down off this goddamn tower right now and run like fuck. Away from you. Away from my mom. Away from my dad. Away from this fucking nightmare of a town. Away from _her_. Away from everything. I never want to stop running. But no matter how far I run, they're always with me. All of them. I can feel their breath on the back of my neck. I can never escape. They're haunting me. They're ghosts in the back of my head. I'm frightened as fuck, Rach. I don't want to be hurt again. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't. It would kill me."

"I thought as much. That couldn't have been easy for you."

"No. It wasn't. Please Rach, don't be like them, will you? Don't leave me like they did. Pleeeeease." begged Chloe.

"Shhhh. I won't. Ever. I promise. Now listen to your heart, Chloe. What is it saying to you?"

"It's saying…it's…telling me to…but…but I'm not…am I? Shit, I'm confused."

"I'm sure you are. But I think perhaps I can help you make more sense of it all, Chloe"

"What? How?"

"I may not be able to prove myself to you with mere words, but there is a way that I can."

"I doubt it."

"Actions speak louder than words, so…I dare you to kiss me. Right here. Right now."

Chloe suddenly startled backwards from the other girl. "What? Did you just ask me to…"

"Yes. I did."

"Rach, I….er…"

"Listen to your heart again, Chloe. Don't let your head get in the way. Your heart must be screaming at you. I know mine is."

"You want to…to…you want _me_? In _that_ way? Are you a…a…"

"Yes Chloe, I am. That's why my parents disowned me – not because I had a boyfriend, but because I had a girlfriend. And I've wanted you since the very first moment I laid eyes on you at Blackwell."

"Holy shit! How come you've never said anything to me before today?"

"Because I had to get to know you, didn't I? I needed to see if I stood a chance. I was waiting until the right time. Until you were ready. I think you're ready now. So? Are you?"

"I…dunno, Rach. This is all so sudden. My mind's all over the place."

"Okay then. What about this? I play you at darts for it. If I win, I get a kiss. Deal?"

"But you always beat me. I don't stand a chance."

Rachel's reply was accompanied by a knowing smile. "Precisely."

"I'm…not sure, Rach."

"Chloe, look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you aren't wondering what it would be like. Go on."

There was a lengthy pause before Chloe finally replied. "I…I can't."

"I knew it! Well, what are you waiting for? I'm right here. Kiss me. Kiss me now."

"Rach?" whispered Chloe breathlessly.

"Hmmmm?"

"I've never kissed anyone before. Can you…do it to me instead? Can you…kiss me? Please?"

"If you insist."

The confusing, miasmic mist that had been drifting through Chloe's mind for years rapidly dissipated into nothingness as Rachel's kiss ignited her in ways that she had never felt before. In that single moment, one of the many ghosts haunting the inside of Chloe's head was driven out, never to return.

'Oh my god! This is…this feels like…feels like…I don't have words for how this feels. Way, way more than awesome. It feels like…like…freedom.'


	154. When a Window Closes, a Door Opens

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck! Sorry, Dad, but…"

"I understand, Chloe. There is no need to apologise to me."

"I walked right into this. Damn. How could I have been so fu…hella stupid? I can't have this power. I'm not wise enough to use it properly. Getting stuck here proves that."

"You have no choice. You have had this forced upon you. The only question that remains is what are you going to do with it now that you have it?"

"There is only one thing that I want to do."

"And what would that be?"

"What do you think? To save Max. Nothing else matters. I can't save you, but I can save her. I wish that she had never got mixed up in this goddamn shit. She doesn't deserve any of this. She's never hurt anyone, ever."

"But she _is_ involved, Chloe. She is as much a part of this as you are. She cannot escape. This is going to cost her. And that price has to be paid. But this is irrelevant. Max wouldn't walk away even if she could. Max will never leave you. She will stay with you no matter what the cost. Even if it costs her her life. You know this."

"That text message was right, wasn't it? This is all my fault. I've condemned her. I've condemned Max. I should have just told her to fuck off when I woke up in the hospital. What if I went back and…"

"Indeed. What if you did? Would you do that? More importantly, _could_ you? Could you actually say those words to her? Could you drive her out of your life forever? And you out of hers? You love her with every particle of your being. And she loves you in equal measure. Doing that to her would destroy her. And also you. You know it would. Is that what you want, Chloe?"

"Of course it isn't. But I have to save her. At _any_ cost."

"I came here to guide you, Chloe. To steer you in the direction that brings this to an end. You _must not_ take the path Anpao has chosen for you."

"But how? You said there is only one way out – her way. What is her way? What will happen if I go that way?"

"Anpao's purpose will be fulfilled. Many people will die, Chloe, including Vanessa and Joyce, and, of course, Max and yourself."

"No fucking way! And what about the other way? How do I get there? How do I avoid the fate that she…it's laid out for us?"

"By saving Vanessa. Do that, and the situation with Max will be resolved once and for all. Vanessa is the key, Chloe. You must go back and save her. That is imperative."

"But how? If there is only one way out, then how do I escape her trap?"

"Chloe, this is a trap for your mind. Your mind is more powerful than this place, and you can escape it at will. You have the power to create your own doorway. A path of your choosing. Choose to save Vanessa."

"How the hell do I do that? I thought I'd done that when I left that hospital room, but I came here instead of where I wanted to go."

"Your flight was intercepted, Chloe, and your course modified. That is why you are here. That is why I am here. I am here to show you the way out. This way. Come. Now."

William led Chloe by the hand as he walked along the corridor towards the window at the far end.

"Max's room is the way out?"

"No. Not at this time. But you will cause it to be the way out."

"But, how?"

"Focus, Chloe. Focus with your mind. Focus upon your destination. I have taken steps to ensure that you are not diverted again."

"You have? But how did you…"

Chloe's question was interrupted by a barely audible pattering sound. She turned her head to the window beside her and saw what must have been thousands of blue butterflies swarming all around outside. An echoey, far-off voice filled the air around father and daughter. Chloe couldn't tell where it was coming from. It seemed to emanate from the floor beneath her feet, out of the walls, from the ceiling. The voice was totally without direction. But one thing Chloe was entirely sure of was who the voice belonged to.

"When a door closes, a window opens. You just need to search for the windows. They will be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. And once you find the windows, you will have hope and strength once more. Then you will shine like a star. No matter how dark the room, you will light it up. Then you'll be able to see the door that was there all along. The door that is the way out."

"Mom?" asked Chloe as she searched the corridor with her eyes.

"To whom are you speaking, Chloe? I am your father, not your mother. Your mother is not here."

"What's wrong with you? Are you deaf? Can't you hear her? It's Mom. How can you not hear that? It's all around us. Everywhere."

"You are mistaken. There is no one else speaking here apart from you and I. For it to be otherwise is impossible."

"I'm not. I heard her, clear as day. I _know_ it's her, Dad. I can remember the conversation."

"It is merely an illusion, Chloe. You must not listen."

"Shhhh." said Chloe as a different voice echoed around the corridor.

"Mom, there aren't any windows in the room I'm in. Just black, oppressive, stifling, choking pitch blackness. There isn't a way out save for death. I'm going to die in here. You're wrong."

"Didn't you listen to what I just said? I'm not wrong at all - I've never been more right. You won't find the way out until you look for it. Stop stumbling around in the dark, Chloe. You _know_ the windows are there. You even know exactly _where_ they are. The only person blinding you is yourself – you are your own worst enemy. Open your eyes. Reach up and open the windows. There is something outside trying to get in to reach you. It's always been there. It wants to help you. But it can't open the windows – _you_ have to do that. It can't help you unless you help yourself. Let in the fresh air. Let in the light. That is the only means of escape."

Chloe turned her attention back to the window and raised her arm to open it. William clasped her hand with his own, and slowly but firmly pushed Chloe's arm back down to her side. Chloe noticed the chill in her father's hand. It felt exactly the same as Vanessa's had as the life had drained out of her body. Chloe drew her hand away from William's, once again unsettled by the icy coldness.

"Stop. What are you doing, Chloe?"

"What Mom told me to do long ago."

"I told you to trust no one, Chloe."

"What? Even Mom? Screw that! I trust Mom with my life. What the fuck, Dad? What's got into you? I'm gonna open the window and let them in."

"Let who in?"

"The butterflies. Don't tell me that you can't see those, either? What the hell?"

"There are no butterflies, Chloe. You are being deceived, blinded, led astray. You _must not_ open that window. To do so would be disastrous. Out there is nothing but the void, and if you open the window, this place will be consumed by that void, and you and I will be lost forever. We will spend our eternity in the void."

A new voice. Vanessa's voice. "Listen, Chloe, you're…you're going to have to…to choose. Choose her, Chloe. Please. Please save my baby. I'm begging you with all of my heart."

Then Rachel's. "Trust me girl, this is very, very real. You aren't going to wake up from this. There is no escape…I am going to _destroy_ you. I'm gonna make you scream. I'm going to make you wetter than you've _ever_ been before. When I've finished with you, you won't even be able to walk."

Then herself. "Max…I…I…saw it get you. I saw you…get killed, Max. I saw you actually…die…I loved her so much. How can she be dead? What kind of world does this? Who does this?"

William placed his hand upon Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe, do not listen further. Listen to me only."

"I will, Dad. Just gimme a minute, okay?"

"If it does kill you, it won't have to hunt me down any more – I'll just stop running. I'll let it kill me."

Chloe's voice was replaced by soft whimpers - the fearful whimpering of Max. "Please. Don't do this. Don't kill me. I want to live. Please."

Chloe heard Rachel respond. "Don't beg! _Never_ beg. I hate that. Anyway, let's enjoy our final moments together before we have to end this…with your death. Anyway, why do you even want to carry on living after what we've done to you? Do you think Chloe will still want you after _this_?"

"Fuck you."

"Yeah, you'd just love that, wouldn't you Ratface? But I'd rather pull out my own fingernails than fuck you, you skinny ugly fuck….hmmmm….now that's an idea…yes…I think we'll do that next."

"You don't scare me. Eat shit and die."

"Defiant, even after all this time. I do admire your spirit, Max, but you brought yourself here. By your own choice. You could have run away, left Chloe behind, but noooooo. You just had to stand by that blue-haired whore, didn't you? That faux punk slut just left you here to rot. You need to give up on her. She's abandoned you. You are going to die here. Slowly and painfully."

"Chloe will _never_ abandon me. Ever. She _will_ come."

"Whatever, bitch. Say ciao to your fingernails, little whore."

The tortured, agonised screaming of the woman that she loved tore Chloe apart. Tears streamed down her cheeks, flickering candlelight reflecting off the droplets. Chloe whispered to herself. "Yes Max. I _will_ come. I will save you. I promise."

"You are upset. I told you not to listen, did I not?"

"Dad…"

Chloe was silenced by her phone vibrating. "Ignore it, Chloe. Haven't you seen and heard enough? Anpao is attempting to torture you. Do not permit her to. Come with me. Now. Before it is too late."

William once more guided Chloe towards Max's dorm room. The rippling, twinkling fluttering of the butterflies at the window was even more frantic now.

"They're going to torture her. They're going to torture Max, Dad. _My_ Max. My angel. I can't…I can't let that happen. I have to save her."

"Of course. And I can show you the way. It is through here. Just focus, Chloe. You know how."

"Okay. Thanks Dad. I love you. Bye."

Chloe gave her father one last hug and kissed him lovingly in the centre of his forehead, feeling the bone-chilling coldness of his skin as her lips made contact.

"I love you too, Chloe. Now you really must leave. You are running out of time."

Chloe focused upon the doorway for a few seconds, furrowing her brow in concentration as she did so. She opened it and stepped through, leaving a trail of aurelian ripples in her wake. A pair of steel-grey eyes glimmered with tiny golden flecks of candlelight as their owner closed the door behind the blue-haired woman.


	155. Hellaween

Chloe opened the door and began to stride forwards, only to be stopped short by the sight that met her eyes. The hallway was illuminated only by flickering candles which were littered randomly along the edges near the walls. The light of the candles only travelled so far before petering out – there was nothing but pitch blackness less than a few metres in front of her. She turned back towards the doorway just in time to see it slowly swing shut, as if closed by an unseen hand. Her slightly tremulous voice drifted out into the flickering gloom.

"Dad?"

No response came. She tried the door. It wouldn't open.

"Mom? Hello?"

Silence. Chloe's vision gradually grew accustomed to the dark room as her pupils dilated, trying desperately to absorb what meagre light there was. Two incredibly faint points of light hanging in the air. Flickering in the candlelight but perfectly still. To Chloe they seemed to be the reflections from a pair of eyes. Eyes just watching her. Looking right at her. Chloe nearly whimpered.

"Mom? Is that you? Say something. Please."

An unbidden vision entered Chloe's mind. A figure standing in the gloom just past the candlelight. The points of light are extinguished as the head is bowed. The hands held to the chest, as if praying. It suddenly charges straight at her, head still facing the floor…

'Get a grip of yourself, Price. Stop spooking yourself the fuck out.'

"This isn't funny any more. Cut it out. Right now. I mean it."

A sudden, blinding light.

"BOO!" chorused several voices in unison, followed shortly afterwards by unrestrained laughter. Chloe instantly leapt backwards, clutching both of her arms to her chest. Joyce turned on the ceiling-fan light.

"You should see your face! Dude that is going to be the best photograph _ever_!" giggled Max.

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin yet again as a hand was laid upon her shoulder. William had followed her through the doorway.

"Sorry Princess. I had no choice. They forced me to go along with it. Are you alright?"

Chloe was still reeling with shock, her mouth gaping open as she found herself unable to speak a single word.

"It's not like you to be lost for words, is it, Little Miss Chatterbox 2006? Who would ever believe that we actually managed to render you speechless? That we got the infamous Chloe Price to not say a word for more than just a fleeting moment?" Vanessa said with a smile.

"I'm sure it won't last for too long, Vanessa. This is our Chloe we're dealing with here, after all."

"You totally scared the crap outta me! I almost wet myself! Thanks a lot Mom."

"Don't blame me. This wasn't my idea. Was it Munchkin?"

"You? You did this, you brat? This was _your_ idea?"

"Yep. I seriously owe you, Chloe."

"What for?"

"All the flour bombs. All the times you've cheated me at races. All the tickle-torture. And lots, lots more besides."

"Shut the fu…fluff up. You like it really. C'mon, fess up."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, were you just about to say a word that doesn't get used in this house?"

"Nope. I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, Mom. Are you going deaf in your old age or something?"

"Old age indeed! I'm not that old that I can't bend you over my knee, young lady." joked Joyce.

"And you as well, Dad? I thought that I could trust you of all people. How could you?"

"Sorry my sweet. There are worse things than tickle-torture. You know what our Munchkin is like when she puts her tiny little foot down. Her word is law, is it not?"

"You've all plotted against me. I'm gonna remember this. Mark my words."

"Words duly marked. Anyway, now that you've recovered, let's take a look at that photo. Is it ready yet Max?"

"Nearly, Uncle William." Max pinched the polaroid between finger and thumb and waved her hand through the air a few times before inspecting her latest masterpiece. She erupted into a fresh fit of giggles before passing the photo along.

"I totally forbid you to show that photograph to anyone."

"The flash must have really scared you, Chloe. You look totally pale. This one is _definitely_ a keeper." laughed William.

"You're all majorly horrible to me."

"We love you really, Princess. You know that. We're just having a little Halloween fun, that's all." Joyce replied.

"That's cool. I'm going to get you all back, I promise. Particularly and especially _you_ , Maxo."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Anyway, how come there's just candles? No jack-o-lanterns or anything else?"

"We thought that you and Max would like to make them yourselves. We have the pumpkins waiting for you to carve them."

"Cool. I'm gonna do mine _real_ scary. I bet it'll be loads scarier than yours, Maximus."

"Of course it will. I want mine to look nice and pretty, not ugly and stuff."

"You are such a girl."

"So are you…well, you're supposed to be, at least. Sometimes I'm not so sure. I think that maybe you should have been born a boy or something. You sure act like one sometimes, Price."

"Gross! No way! I may not be all cutesy girly like you are, but I still _never_ want to be a boy. Yuck! Girls are heaps better than boys. Women should rule the world, not men."

"Seems like we've raised a militant feminist as a daughter, dear."

"Probably, but I think our dear daughter may well have a point. I might be a man, but I often think that women are superior to us in many ways. But tonight isn't the time for talking about such matters. Let's get those bellies filled, shall we? Hungry Munchkin?"

"Like the proverbial wolf, Uncle William."

"What's new?" smiled Joyce. "Here you go – home-made caramel apples. My own special recipe."

"Awesome!"

"Thanks Auntie Joyce. These look soooo yummy."

"Well, I hope that they taste as good as they look. But they're real sticky, so you can put your costumes on afterwards."

"Costumes? That is sooooo cool." squealed Chloe excitedly. "What are we going to be?"

"What do you think, Chloe? Pirate princesses, of course."

"Awesome! Can we go outside in them? Pretty please?"

"Of course. In fact we're going out for the evening."

"Where?"

"There's a 'Girls Nite Out Halloweenie Scream-a-long' at the academy tonight, and both of you are invited. No boys allowed."

"No boys? Hella. Best. Halloween. Ever. Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad. You're the best!"

"I think we'll refer to it as 'Hellaween' from now on. What do you two think?" asked William.

"Hella awesome!"

"Super, I guess."

"It's official, then. 'Hellaween' it is."

"C'mon Maxo, let's go get dressed up. Race you! First one to get dressed gets extra candy."

Chloe was already at the bottom of the stairs before she had even finished the sentence. She bounded up them three at a time.

"Seems that she's cheated you again, Munchkin."

"Of course she has, Auntie Joyce. That's our Chloe."


	156. Letting Go

"Selene? Selene? Are you there? Can you hear me? Selene? It is time to get up. Your food is waiting for you. Selene? Hello?"

Edward pulled aside the hessian fabric covering the entrance to his daughter's bedroom and entered before calling out to his wife.

"Hannah, she's not here. She's left without eating with us again. How many times is this now? I worry about her being out there all alone."

"Relax Edward. You worry about her far too much. She's not a baby. She is a young woman, and she is more than capable of looking after herself. Don't you know your own daughter by now? She never has been one to idle her life away sleeping, has she? She yearns to be out there in the world. You know that."

"I know. I just wish she would eat before leaving. We hardly see her now. Do you think…that she's…that there's a boy?"

Hannah burst into strident laughter. "You really don't know her at all, do you? A boy? I can tell you for certain that she is not involved with any boy. She is far too busy living her life the way she wants to for her to waste any time on something as unimportant to her as a boy."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know our daughter very well. She isn't interested in boys. There is not a single boy here who could satisfy her…in any way. Any way at all. She is so much more than everyone else here. She has no equal. We are all inferior to her. She never asked to be, but she is. She knows this herself, but she would never say anything to us. She loves us too much for that."

"Inferior? What? Even…even _us_?"

"Yes Edward, even us."

"Does she…look down on us? Does she see us as lesser beings? Our own daughter?"

"Yes. But yet she loves us still. This conflict is tearing her apart. I can feel her torment. She reminds me of a caged beast, prowling around the confines of its prison, clawing at the walls, desperately longing for escape. But there is still sorrow for the ones she will leave behind. She is being torn in two."

"She's going to leave here. She's going to leave us. Isn't she?"

"Yes Edward. You always knew that time would come one day."

"But…why? Everyone she has ever known is here. Everyone she has ever loved."

"Because she is just too spirited for our miniscule island. Mindoir isn't a home to her any more. It is a prison…a prison without walls. She is akin to the prettiest of the blue butterflies that we see resting upon the tobanga down in the glade, and the colour of her wings is just too bright for our dull and drab world. She is going to fly away from us, Edward. It is inevitable. It is her destiny. She needs, and deserves, her freedom. And she will take it. There will be no stopping her. You need to steel yourself for when that day comes."

"I don't know whether I can. I am going to miss her so much, Hannah. The azure blue light in her eyes. The soothing lullaby of her sweet voice. Her golden smile. The delight of hearing her beautiful laugh."

"As will I. But tell me, Edward, when was the last time you saw her smile? When was the last time you heard her laugh? When was that?"

"I…I can't…remember. I don't want her to be sad. I just want…want her to be happy. I just want us all to be happy."

"That makes two of us. Despite all that she is, all that she will be, she is still in many ways merely a young girl trying to find her way in the world. She has hopes and fears as we do. She has much to learn about herself. But she will not learn what she needs to know here. It is impossible for her to be happy here. Not any longer. She needs to fly away, Edward. And we must let her. We have to let go. She is going to accomplish great deeds. She will inspire awe. She will make us proud. And it is not just us here that need her. There are others out there in the wider world that will need her, even more than we do. They will need our daughter far, far more than we ever will."

"But once she leaves us, we…she won't come back, will she? We will _never_ see her again, will we? Not ever."

"Yes Edward, we will. Perhaps not in this world, but we will see her again in time. Maybe sooner than you think."

The massive fireball hit the small adobe hut with such brutal force that there was nothing remaining save a wide, charred, burning, smoking black channel in the ground. In the moment of time it takes for a butterfly to beat its wings just once, Selene Shepherd became an orphan. From the shade under the trees nearby, the serene brown eyes of a doe gleamed with the reflection of the flames for a moment, and then they were gone.

* * *

 

"Now that's definitely all for tonight." said William with a smile. "It's way past time my two most favourite little girls had their sleepy snuggle time."

"No way Dad! You can't do that to us! Where is she? Is she safe? What's going to happen to her now? C'mon Dad. Tell us more."

"Next time, Chloe. Poor wee Max can barely keep her eyes open."

"Yeah. I'm real sleepy, Chlobear."

"'Chlobear'? That's a new one."

"Don't you like it?"

"I dunno. It's cute and everything, but…"

"We'll keep it our secret. No one else will ever know. Promise. Deal?"

"Er…okay. But if you call me that in the diner or somewhere I swear I'll…"

"I won't. Only at snuggle time. Now snuggle up to me. Make me feel nice and safe. And don't you dare let me go, Chloe Price."

"Never. G'nite Maxo. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"Love you more."

William kissed the two girls upon their foreheads. "Sweet dreams my beautiful little babies. Goodnight my Arcadia Bay dreams. Love you to the stars and back."


	157. The Need to Cry

'I made it! I did it! I'm back. I'm out. Free. Thank fuck! Oh Max, I've missed you so goddamn much. I love you so much it hurts. You have no idea how relieved I am to see your face. You're okay. You're not dead. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.'

Chloe resisted the urge to shower her lover in the hugs and kiss of utter, overwhelming relief. She was reluctant to wake the sleeping brunette lying next to her. Chloe gazed at Max's face as she slept. Her eyes became moist as she did so. 'I could just lay here and watch her sleep forever. I don't want to wake her. Not yet. She looks so relaxed and peaceful. She has no idea what's about to happen…what's _not_ about to happen. I can stop it. And I am going to. I don't know how yet, but I have to. Vanessa is not going to die today. Not on my damn watch. But…what do I tell Max? Should I tell her everything? Does she need to know? Can I save Vanessa without Max ever knowing the truth? I don't want her upset, but I'll probably come across as acting weird or something. If I'm not careful, Max is going to suspect something is up, and I know her – she'll insist that I tell her the truth. Maybe she could help me with Vanessa, but it would be better if she knew nothing. Right, Chloe? Shit! Why is nothing ever fucking simple?'

Chloe stealthily leaned across her girlfriend's sleeping form and silently lifted up the bag, removing the phone nestled inside and turning it off. She then shut off her own phone as well.

'I need some time to think. I can't rush this. I've escaped from the trap. I've made it this far. But now what? What do I do now? How the hell am I supposed to know what to do? Think, Chloe, think! You can figure this out. Somehow I need to stop Vanessa from leaving the house. I could disable her car. Pop the tyre or some crap like that. Or take her car keys from her? How the fuck would I even do that? She sure as hell wouldn't just hand them over to me. I don't want to have to hurt her. What if I explained things to her? Would she listen? And even if she did, would she even believe me? Would that fucking thing even let her talk to m…wait…I can just drive it out of her, can't I? I've done it once already, so I can do it again, right? Right? But then what? Oh man all this is severely screwing with my head. I just don't know what the best way is. Fuck!'

Chloe tilted back her head, her gaze lingering upon the foliage poking through the gaps between the boards, but the eyes were focused on nothing. Her attention was elsewhere. After a while Chloe felt another pair of eyes on her.

"Took you long enough to notice." Max said with a smirk.

"Notice? Notice what?"

"Duh. That I'd woken up. I've been just lying here staring at you for like, I dunno, five minutes. More, maybe. You were miles away. I hope you were thinking about me."

"Er…yeah. Sorry Maxo. I…um…I…"

"Something's wrong. I can tell. What is it?"

"Max…I…I don't know where to begin."

"How about with a hug from your little Angel? I can make my Chlobear all better."

"'Chlobear'? Man, I haven't heard that one in a while. After all these years you're still Max Caulfield."

"Not everything changes. Now c'mere. Tell me what's wrong. Is it…me? Something I did?"

"What? No. Course not. Why would you even think that?"

"I dunno. I guess it's because I'm such an insecure dork. I just…want to make you happy."

"You do, Max. You _do_ make me happy."

"Well you could have fooled me. Have you even seen your face? You're upset, Chloe. I _know_ you are. Now tell me."

"Max…"

"Go on."

"I…I've…oh man…Max, your mom. She…she…I watched her…"

"My mom? What about her? How can you have watched her do anything, Chloe? She's hundreds of miles away. Did you already smoke a joint before I woke up? You high?"

"Max, she's…she's here. Right now."

"Huh? Come again?"

"She's at the house with my mom. She's waiting for us."

"What the fu…how the hell do you know that?"

"Because…Max, listen. I…we…we go there, and then…she leaves. Max, we can't let her leave. _We can't_. We have to find a way to stop her from going."

"Wait…did you…have you been messing about with time while I was sleeping? Chloe?"

"Sort of. Yeah. But not just that. I was…somewhere. Somewhere else. Max, it was _horrible_. The things I saw. The things I heard. It was like a nightmare."

"You had a dream? If it was all just a dream then that means it isn't necessarily real…"

"I said it was _like_ a nightmare. As in it was really, really bad. But it was real, Max. Very, very real."

"Okay. I believe you. So tell me. What happened?"

"What hasn't happened? There's the stuff with your mom, then there's…her."

"'Her'? Who?"

" _Her_. Please tell me you know who I mean. Don't make me have to say her name."

"It's okay, Chloe. I know. So what about her?"

"She's here too."

"What? Why?"

Chloe looked shifty for a moment before replying. "I dunno for sure. But I am going to fucking find out."

Max stared intently at Chloe for a second. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That flicker in your eyes. I _know_ you, Chloe Price. You just told me a lie. A big, fat, stinking lie."

Another lie almost spilled from Chloe's lips. But as she looked at the girl beside her the words never reached her tongue. "Sorry Max. Yeah. I did."

"Well?"

"I'll tell you the truth."

"Go on then."

"Max…I will tell you. I promise…but not yet. I know you don't want us to have secrets, but there's a good reason for this. Honestly. Please. Trust me."

"Okay. I'll play along for now. But I don't like that you're struggling with something alone. Without me. I'm here for you, Chloe."

"I know, Max. I'm here for you, too."

"Good to know. So…you've seen her? You've spoken to her?"

"No. Not really. You did most of the talking."

"Me? What did I say to her?"

"Max, you took no shit from her. You were…you were awesome. Mean Mad Max."

"Pssssh! That's what she deserves for hurting you like that. She's seen nothing yet. Anyway, we've talked way too much about her. Tell me about my mom."

"Okay. Here goes. Max, your mom…she loves you. Heaps. She never wanted to hurt you. Ever."

"Bullcrap!"

"No Max. It isn't. Max, she…that thing, it's inside of her. It has been for years. It makes her do things. Say things. None of that was your mom, Max."

"You mean she…holy shit!"

"Yeah. She's been through hell and back, Max. She's happy for us. She always has been. She just couldn't say it. That fucking thing wouldn't let her."

"But how do you know all this?"

"Because she told me."

"What? When?"

"Just before…just before she…oh Max."

Chloe's eyes glistened with the onset of tears.

"Heyyyy. There's no need to cry…is there?"

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Yes Max, there is. I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but…"

"Tell me what?"

"Max, I was there when she…when she…Max, I watched her…leave us."

"Oh god. Do you mean…"

"Yes. Max, if we don't figure something out, your mom is going to die. Just like my dad did. Today."


	158. Thankful for the Smallest of Things

"Back so soon, dear? And by yourself? What happened? Was she not there or something?"

"Yes dear. She was there. She refused to come. She said that she was very grateful for the offer, but didn't wish to impose. I told her that it wouldn't be an imposition at all, but she was adamant, I'm afraid."

"Well that's a shame. But I understand why she would feel that way. Still, it bothers me that she's sitting there all alone, especially today of all days. The poor woman."

"It bothers me too. I said that we would save her some food and I would bring it to her after dinner. Is that okay with you, love?"

"Of course it is dear. I'll put something aside for her. I'd best get back to it. Our guests are due to arrive any minute."

"Alright. Thanks love." said William as Joyce retreated back into the kitchen. The sound of a door opening came from upstairs, swiftly followed by the hollow thudding of small but nimble feet striking the carpeted steps as their owner descended.

"Awwww. I thought they were here already. But it's only _you_ , Daddy."

"'Only me'? Charming! I love you too, Princess."

"I didn't mean…I meant…you know what I meant…"

"Relax, Chloe. I'm merely teasing you."

The small girl playfully shoved her father backwards with both hands.

"Well don't! That's mean! And you're not allowed to be mean, _especially_ to me."

"Oh. I see. I'm not permitted to tease you, but you're allowed to do it to me any time you feel like it? Is that how things are?"

"Yup. Exactly. I'm the boss, don'tcha know?"

"Really? Says who?"

"Says me. What I say goes. My word is law."

"I see. At least your mom and I know where we stand, then, don't we? I must say that's some rather circular logic you have there, young lady."

"Huh? What?"

"I mean…you're the boss merely because _you_ say you are? No votes or anything like that? Don't your mom and I get a say? I had no idea that we were labouring under your oppressive dictatorship, General Secretary Pol Pot Price. You're very young to be holding such a lofty position of authority, you know."

"No I'm not! I'm four. I'm a big girl now."

"Well, you certainly have a big personality, that's for sure. Everyone notices when you enter a room."

"Good. One day I'm gonna be famous and make the world bow. Just you wait and see."

"I don't know whether the world's ready for you yet, Princess. Maybe you're just too much awesomeness for it."

"Yep! That's right! I am awesome!"

"No argument here, baby girl."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You'll always be our baby, Princess, no matter how big or famous you get."

"That's sooooo not fair."

"When you have children of your own, you will understand what I mean."

"Ew Daddy! I'm not letting _any_ smelly boy give me one of those 'magic kisses' like the one Mom told me you two did to get me. Boys are yucky and gross. So is kissing. Bleeargh!"

"Is that so? We'll see if you still say that when you get older."

"Yep, I will. Never, ever kissing a boy. Anyways, who were you talking about when I came down? Put something by for who?"

"You never miss anything, do you? We were talking about Elanor, the homeless lady from town. She has no family, and is all alone in the world."

"The scary lady with the dirty clothes?"

"Scary? Elanor? She's not scary at all, Chloe. In fact she's really nice, and speaks very highly of you."

"Well, she looks scary. I see her watching me from the alley when we walk past. I don't like it."

"There is a major difference between watching someone and watching over them, Princess. You don't need to be scared of Elanor. She will never hurt you. I promise you that. Cross my heart and hope to d…"

The sound of the doorbell cut William off mid-word.

"She's here! She's here! Daddy, they came!"

"My my! Someone certainly seems to have made quite the impression upon you. Hasn't she, Princess?"

"'Quite the impression'? Wossat mean? Is that another one from that Mister Shaky Spear?"

William laughed loudly. "No, that one was one hundred percent mine."

"I wanna open the door to them, Daddy."

"Go ahead. Be my guest, milady. Thou hast the helm."

"You are so silly."

"You'll be grateful for that someday."

Chloe greeted the visitors.

"Hi. Come on in. Dinner's nearly ready."

"Hello Chloe." said Ryan warmly.

"Hello. Max, stop hanging back. Come here." Vanessa said, turning her head to face her daughter behind her. "There's no need to be shy."

The diminutive figure of the young girl walked slowly towards the open door.

"Come on slowpoke! The food will be cold soon if you don't hurry."

Max's face lit up at the sound of the older girl's voice, her smile beaming out like the sun.

"Ullo Chloe."

Chloe rushed forward and wrapped her friend in a tight bear hug. "C'mere you. I wanna hug."

"Umpf! Gerroffme! Chloeeee!" Max squealed between giggles.

"Uhuh. No way Jose. You're just too snuggly and adorbs, like a little teddy bear. I'm never letting you go."

"Well, I guess we know what Chloe's thankful for today, don't we now? She hasn't stopped talking about you all week, Max Sparrow."

"It's been the same thing at our house too, Bill. Chloe this, Chloe that. 'I wanna go see Chloe.' 'Let's go to Chloe's house.' 'C'n we call her on the phone?' 'Will Chloe be at the diner t'day?' 'C'n we go see her? Please Daddy.' I've never heard Max talk as much as she's done this week. We couldn't get a word in. A real everyday chatterbox, she's been. I think if we hadn't come here today our dear daughter would have utterly disowned us without a moment's hesitation."

"That would have been all four of us then, I suspect. Is there a support group somewhere for parents who have been divorced by their children?" joked William.

"I don't believe so. I guess we'll have to form our own. Lovely garden you have, by the way." Ryan replied.

"Thanks. I do enjoy nurturing and caring for my plants. I'll have to show you out the back…"

"Bill! Stop talking their ears off and let them come in and sit down. I'm almost ready to serve." Joyce called through from the kitchen.

"Perfect timing. Hey Max?" Ryan asked his daughter.

"Yup. Smells real yummy. 'm soooooo 'ungry..."

"Aren't you always, Munchkin? Best let go of her now, Chloe. She may well start gnawing on you if you're not careful."

"She could try. I'd tickle her if she did."

"Uhoh. Chloe's dreaded 'tickle-torture'. Max is far too small for that, Chloe."

"I know, Daddy. I wouldn't really. I was just teasing."

William waved his hand towards the dining area. "Please. Take a seat. Sit anywhere you like. We don't stand on ceremony here."

Chloe grabbed Max by the hand and led her towards the couch. "You wanna sit next to me on the couch? I saved you a spot."

"'kay. Super." Max replied, smiling happily.

"Best Thanksgiving ever!" exclaimed Chloe.


	159. Joining the Dots

"Max?"

No response came from the smaller girl.

"I really, really didn't want to tell you. I'm so sorry, Max. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

More silence. Then "Yes, you should have. You did right. And you have nothing to be sorry for. Not a damn thing. I can only imagine what you've been through, Chloe. You were there when she…went. That must have been awful."

"Yeah. It was. I'll never forget it. I held her hand, Max. All the way. It was the only thing I could do. She went peacefully. I…I kissed her goodbye. For you."

"Aw man. Chloe…"

"But it's all gonna be okay, Max. I'm not gonna let it happen again. Sure, my dad is gone, but no way are you losing your mom. We can change things. We can save her. We just need to figure out a way."

"How…does it happen? How does she…"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No. Not really. Of course I don't. But how can I help you figure anything out if I don't know what it is that we're dealing with?"

"Yeah. S'pose so. We…um…have an argument, and then she storms out and drives away. David didn't tell us that much. I just know that she had an accident in the car. A real bad one."

"What? Like your dad?"

"Yeah, I think so. Pretty much."

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think that's a coincidence."

"What? The crash?"

"Yeah. I think that maybe whoever…or whatever, killed your dad also killed…kills my mom."

"What makes you think that?"

"I dunno. Just a gut instinct. With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related. You, me, our folks, her, that thing. We just need to join the dots."

"I think I've already joined a few…"

"Go on."

"Do you remember who you said that I looked like when I first did the butterfly thing?"

"Of course I do. Selene."

"Now think back to those stories that my dad used to tell us at bedtime. The ones about the poor orphan girl. You remember?"

"Yeah. Her name was Selene, too."

"Yep. And her surname was…"

"Erm…'Shepherd', right?"

"Yep. Selene Shepherd. I think…I think my dad was telling us something important, and we never even realised it."

"Like what? Tell us what?"

"I'm not totally sure yet, but Selene is also called 'The Shepherd'. Max, I reckon all those stories were true. Totally. She's real, Max. One hundred percent real. She is an _actual_ goddess. And she's here. Here in Arcadia Bay."

"Oh my god! What? Why?"

"Because…because you can't have one without the other."

"Can't have one what without the other? Chloe, what's goin' on?"

"Max, that thing, it's got a name. It's called 'Anpao'. It's here because Selene is here…or the other way round. Or both. I dunno. My head's spinning with all this crap."

"Chloe, how do you know all this? What have you been doing, Chloe? _Where have you been?_ "

"Where have I been? Oh man. Max, I was somewhere…somewhere else. Or it was nowhere. I can't really explain it."

"Well at least try to. What the hell's happened, Chloe?"

"Max, I saw my dad again. He was there, in that place. We talked for a while, and he told me lots of stuff. But…"

"But what?"

"I think maybe it wasn't really…"

"Wasn't really what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Maybe I'm just being super paranoid. Forget I said anything."

"Yet another thing you're keeping from me? I don't like this, Chloe. Not one bit. I let it go before, but I'm not going to keep doing that over and over again. I love you more than anyone, Chloe. So what is it? Tell me. Please, Chloe. You can trust me."

"Yeah, I know I can. And I'm sorry, Max. But there's nothing to tell. There really isn't. I'm just being silly. That's all."

"Are you sure? Chloe?"

"I'm not completely sure about anything, Max. There's so much shit to take in. But Kate…"

"What about her? What's she got to do with anything?"

"Max, Kate is…I don't think she's human. I think she's actually Selene."

"Holy shit Chloe! How in the hell? Kate is the girl from our stories? No fucking way! Straight up?"

"Yeah. I reckon so, Max. And I think that she's the one that…killed your mom. And my dad."

"She…oh man…but…why? Why on earth would she do that?"

"I dunno for sure, but it's definitely all connected. Max, I do believe that my dad wanted to… _had to_ die to save us, but your mom…with your mom I'm not so certain. What if that thing isn't the only bad guy here? What if Selene is, too? I mean, how do we know that we can trust her? We have to at least try and save your mom, Max. Don't we? How could we live with ourselves if we didn't try? Right?"

"Sure. Of course I want to save her. Man, this is so fucked up."

"You can say that again. I just hope that we're doing the right thing…"

"Why would saving my mom not be the right thing to do? Chloe? Hello?"

"I…er…screw it! It _is_ the right thing to do. It has to be. Come on. Let's just go. The more we talk about it, the more we're going to end up going around in circles. Lying here talking isn't going to solve anything, is it? C'mon. Let's get dressed and do it."

"Okay. But don't we have time to…you know?"

"Are you fucking serious? Max, this is some real major shit. And after what I've just had to go through, that's the last thing on my mind right now."

"Sorry, Chloe. I was just fooling around. Please don't be angry with me. I was only trying to ease the tension a little. Sorry."

"I'm not angry with you, Max. It's just that I'm hella stressed out. I'm sorry."

"So we're cool?"

"Of course we are. I love you, Max. That will never change. Ever. No matter what."

"Love you too, Chloe."

Max leaned in to kiss her lover. Chloe gently but firmly held her girlfriend back.

"Later. After we've sorted this out. I promise."

"You'd better mean that, Chloe. I _want_ you. I _need_ you. I want you to have me. _All_ of me."

"Max, don't you think that I want you as well? We'll go at each other all night long. All over the house if you want. But not now. It's just not right. Okay?"

"Okay. I understand. Let's do this."

Chloe passed Max a small canvas bag. "Here's some clean clothes and stuff."

"Thanks Chloe."

The two girls hurriedly dressed and descended from their sanctuary, Chloe's boots thudding into the soft, moist earth as she landed. Max followed after, her impact lighter and more gentle than the taller girl's. Chloe turned towards Max and was about to say something when she noticed the brown-haired girl was pointing toward the edge of the clearing, behind Chloe's back.

"We have company."

"Chloe. Max. We need to talk."


	160. A Bell at Xmas

Anderson Berry brought the patrol car to a halt and walked towards the house, looking a little apprehensive as he did so. He raised his hand to knock upon the door, but before he could do so it opened, leaving his hand hanging in the air for a moment.

"Anderson? I did not expect to see you today. Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"There'll be time for that later, sir. Duty calls."

"I gave you the whole of the day off."

"I know, sir. But it's okay. I don't mind one little bit. This is my town, these are my people, and I will always serve them whenever I can. This is far more than a mere job to me, sir. You know that."

"Yes, I do. That's what makes you my best officer. Why are you here? Please tell me something dreadful hasn't happened, today of all days."

"No sir. Nothing dreadful. But there is something that I need your help with."

"Alright. What is it?"

"I need you to come with me sir. Immediately. It's important. I'll explain on the way."

"How very mysterious. I must say that you have piqued my curiosity."

"Does that mean you'll come with me?"

"Hmmmm. I did have quite the day planned for myself. A little reading of a novel that I've got my teeth into. Watch some television. Maybe partake in a snooze on the couch. When the cat's away, the mice will play. Or I could be led away from my cosy little sanctuary and get involved with who knows what. Decisions, decisions. Maybe I should toss a coin."

Ed produced a silver dollar from the pocket of his pants. "Heads, I come with you. Tails, I remain here and let you handle things."

The sheriff expertly flicked the silver dollar into the air and slapped his right hand hard down upon it as the coin landed on the back of his left hand. He slowly peeled the covering hand away, revealing the gleaming head underneath.

"Well, what do you know? Heads it is. I get to join you on your intriguing adventure."

"If it had been tails, you really would have stayed here? I find that very hard to believe, sir."

"Yes. Had the coin landed upon tails I would most certainly have remained here. But it didn't, did it? You may well know me somewhat by now, Anderson, but you have much, much more to learn about me."

"I don't doubt that for a second, sir. You have to be the strangest, most enigmatic, and…remarkable person that I have ever met."

"If that is the case, then you really should broaden your horizons, Anderson. This world is full of mysteries and wonders…if you know where to look for them. So let's go look, shall we? Lead the way, Deputy."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 

"Our first Christmas together! This is so awesome!" Chloe exclaimed, tightly hugging the smaller girl. "Mom, can Max sleep over tonight? I never want this day to end. This has been just the best Christmas ever!"

"I don't know, Chloe. Max's parents may want some time with their daughter. She _has_ been here since this morning, Princess." Joyce replied.

"I know, but…"

Max's small voice made itself heard. "I wanna 'leep here. C'n I Mommy? Daddy? Please?"

"Pretty please?" Chloe added.

"I don't know about…" Vanessa began, but was cut off by her husband.

"Of course you can, baby. So long as it's alright with William and Joyce."

"Ryan!"

"What?"

"She's only three, and what if…"

"'What if' what?"

"Erm…nothing."

"So I c'n stay? For reals? Mommy?"

"Yes. I suppose so. Just remember your manners, Max, and be a good girl."

"'m _always_ a good girl, Mommy."

"Will it be okay with you and William, Joyce?"

"Of course! Max is just a delight to have around. And we'll keep her perfectly safe, I promise."

"Aren't you going to ask William first? Which is more than my husband did with me." Vanessa shot Ryan a look of mock disapproval.

"That won't be necessary. I know he'll be fine with it. Isn't that right, dear?"

William turned from whatever it was that he was arranging above the front doorway, and faced his wife. "What's that, love?"

"I said that you wouldn't mind if little Max spent the night here tonight."

"It would be our pleasure."

"So that's decided then."

"Yay!" squealed Chloe.

"Joyce love?"

"Yes dear."

"The mistletoe is up…"

"Oooo how can I resist an offer such as that. Close your eyes, Chloe."

"Ew! Gross! C'mon Max. We don't wanna watch them being icky with each other, do we?"

"Nope. Yucky!"

"Chloe, why don't you give Max her present now?"

"Can I? Right now? Cool!"

"Max, here. You should give Chloe her present too."

"You got me a present?"

"Yup. You're my best friend."

"Awwwww. That's very nice of you to say that, little Max. How adorably sweet." said Joyce with tender, smiling eyes.

"'s true."

"You're my best friend, too, Max."

"'nk you."

"Here's your present. Go on. Open it."

Max daintily tore at the paper, revealing the stuffed toy inside.

"A 'nuggle teddy bear! 'nks Chloe! 's awesome! Now you c'n open yours. I chose it 'pecial, jus' for you. Not Mommy or Daddy. Jus' me. All by myself. 'n be careful. 's breaky glass. Don't 'urt yourself."

"Okay. Extra careful Chloe mode turned on…oh this is beautiful. Look Mom!"

"That is very pretty indeed. What a wonderfully precious little thing."

"Can I put it on the shelf above the fire, Mom?"

"Of course. I can't think of a better place for it to go. Now I have to get back to the dinner. Our guests should be arriving any second now."

"Guests? I thought we were only expecting Anderson? Who else is coming?"

"Sheriff Bell. Loretta is out of town at her sister's house until the new year, and she didn't want him to spend today alone. So Anderson and I hatched a plan to get him here for dinner. Sorry I didn't tell you, but we wanted it to be a surprise. Is that okay with you, dear?"

"Of course it is, love. The more the merrier. There's plenty to go around."

"I think that's them pulling up right now. You can greet them, Bill. You are the man of the house, after all. Ryan, Vanessa, please seat yourselves at the table. I'm nearly ready to serve. Chloe, you and Max can sit on the couch. We're a little short on seating today."

"Cool. C'mon Maxo."

Chloe shook Max's gift before placing it down upon the shelf. Instead of snowflakes, a myriad of tiny bright blue butterflies fluttered around the lighthouse inside the glass dome, shimmering and twinkling in the lights from the tree near the window.

 


	161. Reflections

The slim man cranes his neck backwards. He watches the figure hanging high above him in the dappled sunlight until the jerking of the legs ceases. His gaze catches the flash of two tiny yellow points of light as they suddenly appear in the hazy gloom amongst the rafters. An unbidden thought enters his mind.

'The owls are not what they seem.'

The bird hoots once before closing its eyes once more and returning to slumber. The events occurring beneath the creature are of little interest to it. Two faint metallic clicks. A black briefcase is opened. A pair of surgical gloves are placed carefully inside, and a second pair extracted. The fresh gloves glide onto the slender hands. This action is carried out in an accomplished manner. He has done this many times before. Next a small vial. The syringe pierces the top and the transparent tube fills slowly. The man inspects his handiwork. Satisfied, he removes the vial, places it in the case with the discarded gloves, and closes the lid, the double snap of the metal latches abnormally loud in the muted atmosphere of the secluded barn. The owl does not stir. The man strolls away through the deep straw, the corpse hanging by its neck reflecting in the black mirror of the shoes.

Two shoes.

Two reflections.

Two dead girls.

The shoes straddle a supine, unconscious form lying in the straw. An orange sleeve is rolled upwards. The needle breaks the skin. The lethal liquid enters the body. The looming figure stands perfectly still and observes. The rise and fall of the chest begins to become shallower with each breath. The motion ends. The body goes limp as the life leaves it, the arms slowly falling away to the sides, the legs sinking deeper into the straw.

Two lenses.

Two reflections.

Two dead boys.

The syringe falls into the straw by the corpse's right hand. The shoes disturb the straw once again. The briefcase is picked up. A slim outline is silhouetted in an irregular rectangle of glaring daylight. Then it is gone. A corrugated metal sheet is placed over the hole. A shadow sparrow alights from its position atop the apex of the dilapidated wooden structure and fades away into the forest. It narrowly misses a doe looking on from the dark shade.

Two brown eyes.

Two reflections.

Two blue butterflies.

The door of a vehicle is pulled open…and then the hinges creak as the motion comes to an abrupt end.

One wind-shield.

One reflection.

One old man walking through the trees.

The glove compartment is opened. A pistol is removed. The car door is left ajar. The shoes move away towards the newcomer. The older man is obscured for a moment behind foliage. The gun is raised…and then lowered. The spectacles move slightly as their owner frowns in puzzlement. The head turns from side-to-side as the fragrant forest is searched by the eyes.

One wing mirror.

One reflection.

One man standing there with gun in hand.

He is alone.

* * *

 

Chloe turned to face the visitor and adopted a protective stance in front of her girlfriend.

"Stop right there. Don't take another goddamn step. I'm armed and I'm not frightened to use it."

The newcomer abruptly ceased their ambling, casual saunter and held both hands up and forwards in a placatory gesture.

"Please relax, Miss Price. I am unarmed. I stopped carrying a gun years back, and I mean you no harm whatsoever."

"How in the fuck do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, Chloe. But there are many things that I do not. And I need to know those things because I am supposed to assist you, I think."

"Assist us? You what? Take a hike, Mike. Did we ask for your help? No. Do we need your help? No again. I trust hardly anyone, and you're not one of them, whoever you are. So start talking. Fast. What do you want?"

"What I desire is not important. But what is important is that you need all of the help that you can get. The pair of you, much like our little town, are in very serious danger, I suspect."

"Whatever is happening to me and Ma…my girlfriend is none of your goddamn business. So just fucking turn around and go back the way you came."

"I don't feel as if that is a viable option for me. Nothing but death awaits me there, I fear. My time fast approaches, but it is not today. That is irrelevant, however."

The stranger paused and idly gestured behind him with one hand before continuing. "I doubt that I can go back through, even if I wanted to. I am meant to be here at this exact moment, I'm fairly sure of that…if not much else."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am certain that you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Chloe. Don't you?"

Chloe's face betrayed her for a second before the angry scowl returned. "Nope. You must be a mile fucking high. Keep taking the pills, granddad."

"I must say your language and attitude have changed a great deal since the last time we met."

"What? Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I? Don't you remember me? Not even a little?"

"No. I don't. I've never seen you before in my life."

"Actually, you have. You both have. Admittedly, it was only the once, and many years ago, but I would have thought that you would at least have some recollection of me. I still have the memories of you. You _and_ Max."

"Well I don't. But never mind that shit. How in the fuck did you even get in here? Who…what are you? Are you one of them?"

"What very peculiar questions. It is extremely interesting that you should ask them. You are a most strange and unusual young lady, Chloe Price, are you not? You intrigue me greatly. There is far more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

"What?"

"Please, stop playing the innocent with me. I already know some of what you are keeping from me."

"You don't know shit."

"I see. Hmmmm. What if I asked you some questions about your father, William?"

"Leave my dad out of this!"

"I can't, I'm afraid. He is at the heart of all this. Isn't he? Just as your mother is, Max. Correct?"

"How the hell do you kn…"

"Max, tell him fuck all." interrupted Chloe.

"I think the time has passed for that, don't you? Your father and your mother are reflections of each other. Just as you two are reflections of each other. This place has a reflection, too. You cannot have one without the other. And the reflection of this place is…"

"I've had enough of this crap! We haven't got time to listen to any more of your bullshit. Get the hell out of our way. _Now._ "

A small gleam appeared in the old man's eyes as he almost smiled at the blue-haired girl's remark. "You haven't got time for this? How incredibly amusing."

"What? I'm glad you think that this is fucking funny, you senile old fart." Chloe replied with unmistakeable irritation.

"Chloe, I think that you have all the time that you need to do absolutely anything that you wish to. Time means nothing to someone like you. That is the truth of the matter, isn't it, Miss Butterfly?"

Two lenses.

Two reflections.

Four girls.  
  
Four stunned faces.


	162. The Wrong Valentine

Joyce could hear the muted sound of music emanating from her daughter's room. She placed a hand upon the handrail as she tilted her head backwards to call upstairs. "Chloe! Are you coming down today or not? It's past midday and you haven't left your room yet. I fixed you some food."

A muffled reply came from the other side of the closed door. "I'm not hungry. Leave me alone."

"But you must be hungry! You didn't eat breakfast with us this morning."

"I said I wasn't hungry. Jeez! Rachel's taking me out for a meal later. I'll eat then. Okay? Get off my fucking case."

"I care about you, Chlo…"

"Spare me the bullshit!"

"Not this again. Please. This has to stop, Chloe. If you don't eat, you'll get ill and…I mean look what happened to Max when she didn't eat. She could have…"

The music was suddenly shut off. The door was yanked open. The previous beat of the music was now replaced by the drumming thud of boots rapidly striking the wooden floor of the upstairs hallway.

"Stop right fucking there! Don't breathe another damn word! Listen up, and listen fucking good. Don't you _ever_ , and I do mean _ever_ , mention that bitch's name to me ever again."

"Chloe, please don't call her that."

"I'll call her what the fuck I like. She abandoned me."

"She _never_ abandoned you, Chloe. She never will. She loves you more than anyone. More than _anyone_ , Chloe. You need you to know that. One day you will, I'm sure. I just wish that day could be today. I really do."

"Are you fucking cereal? She fucked off to Seattle and then just dropped me from her life. No letters. No phone calls. No messages. Nothing. Yeah. If that's not abandonment, then I don't know what fucking is."

"She deserves a chance, Chloe. She deserves a chance from _you_. Deep down you know that…don't you?"

"I'll tell you what I know. I'll tell you what she deserves, shall I? She deserves all that I can throw at her. And she'll get it too if she dares ever to show her fucking lying face back here. I hate her. Her name is not to be mentioned in this house again. Got it?"

"Please, Chloe. Please don't do this to her. Don't do this to _yourself_."

"Me? Fucking _me_? How is any of this _my_ fault? _She_ left _me_. Not the other way round."

Joyce was about to respond when the strident ringing of the telephone filled the hallway.

"Hello? Hi Alice. What's the matt…oh dear. Of course I will. Give me a few minutes. I'll be right there. Okay. See you soon."

As Joyce replaced the receiver in its cradle, she noticed that her daughter was already halfway up the stairs. "Chloe, wait."

"What for? It's obvious that you haven't got time for me, and I've heard enough on this topic for one day."

"I'll always have time for you, Chloe. I wish you would…"

"That's your problem. That right there. That's why you and me don't see eye to eye."

"What? What is?"

"Wishing. Wishing for shit is pointless and stupid. Nothing good happens. Ever. Hoping and wishing for stuff just leaves you disappointed in the end. Yeah. Fuck that shit. I always expect the worst to happen…and then it fucking does. That is how the universe works."

"Chloe, it's _you_ that has the problem. Can't you see that? Without hope we're…we are…"

"Dead." Chloe uttered the word low and slowly. Her mother could hear the blunt finality in the spoken word.

"No. Please don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's fucking true. I'm dead inside. I have been for a long time. I might be walking and talking, but I'm already dead."

"Chloe…"

"What? How can this be a surprise to you? You've been there. You've watched me. You've seen it all."

"I know, Princess, but I always hoped that one day it would end."

"It will. One day this will all be over. And not before fucking time, too."

"Please Chloe. Stop this. Isn't there anything? Not even a glimmer of hope? You're stronger than this. Please tell me that there's something in you still. Please."

"Maybe there is. But it has nothing to do with _her_ , that's for fucking sure. I _know_ that's what you're thinking."

"If not her, then who?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel? Your friend from Blackwell? You and her are…you're a…"

"Yes. I am. We are. Well?"

"Well what?"

"I'm waiting for the speech. The lecture. C'mon, let's get it over with."

"I…I'm…happy for you."

"What?"

"I just want you to be happy, and if this is what it takes…if _she_ is what you want, is what you need, to make you happy, then that's what I want, too."

"Didn't you hear me? I just told you that I have sex with other women. I'm a lesbian. A dyke. Your daughter, your precious Princess, is a rug-muncher."

"Yes. You _are_. You _are_ my daughter. You _are_ my precious princess. Your happiness is all that matters to me. It always has been, and it always will be."

"That's it? So you're cool with it? Totally?"

"Yes, Chloe. I hope she treats you like you deserve to be treated."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Anyway, this arrived this morning. It is addressed to you."

"What is it?"

"What does it look like? It's a card. A Valentine's card."

"Who from?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

Chloe's eyes scanned the envelope and there was a fleeting look of sorrow in her eyes. It was gone in a moment.

"I'm gonna…open this in my room."

"Alright."

Chloe began to slowly walk back up the stairs.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"I saw that, you know."

"Saw what?"

"That look in your eyes just then. I _know_ , Chloe."

"You know? You know what?"

"That you were secretly hoping that it was from her. That it crushed you when you saw that it wasn't."

"Mom, that's…"

"…the truth. That you still love her. You can't hide it from me. But more importantly, you can't hide it from yourself."

Chloe's face started to form a scowl. Her mouth opened…then abruptly closed. Her face softened. A tear welled in her left eye. "Mom…"

Joyce took her daughter into her arms. "It's okay baby. Everything's going to be okay. Just you wait and see."

The doorbell rang.

Chloe's Valentine had arrived.


	163. Messages

"Diane, it's 11:30 a.m. on a beautiful day. I'll soon be entering the town of Arcadia Bay, roughly…er…sixty miles or so west of Portland, Oregon. I've never seen so many trees in my life. As W. C. Fields would say, I'd rather be here than Philadelphia. Sixty-four degrees on a gorgeous sunny day. Weatherman on the radio says that a storm is brewing, but looking around me I suspect that he's talking out of his…derrière. If you could get paid that kind of money for being wrong sixty percent of the time, it'd beat working for a living.

Mileage is seventy-nine thousand three hundred forty-five, gauge is on reserve, riding on fumes here. I've got to tank up when I get into town. Remind me to tell you how much that is. Yes, that was a joke. Like the receipt won't be the first thing you'll want to see before I've even got both feet inside the door. The breakfast was, uh, six…no, seven dollars and…um…thirty-one cents. I ate at a place called the Log Cabin Inn, that's on…wait a second...Wilson River Highway near…damn, what was that place called…Lyda Creek? That was it. Yeah. I think. It was a tuna fish sandwich on whole wheat, slice of cherry pie, and a cup of coffee. Cheap, eh? Just as you like it. Damn good food. Diane, if you ever get up this way that cherry pie is definitely worth a stop.

I wonder where Ed will be. Out and about somewhere, you might be sure. I'll call in at his office to find out what he's up to. With him, it's always something. Hell, we couldn't even go on a simple fishing trip without him turning _something_ up. Could we? How does he do it? It's like he has a sixth sense or something…my mind wanders. Forgive me.

When I finish catching up with Ed I'll be checking into a motel. I'm sure he'll be able to recommend a good place. That's what I need: a good, clean place to lay my weary head. Reasonably priced, of course. I can already see that disapproving look of yours as I hand in the tickets and you wave the expenses log at me in that charming, exasperated manner that you have. You are a harsh mistress. If I ever do settle down one day and take myself a wife, I fear that she may be just like you. The horror! And yes, that was a joke, too.

Probably.

I wish you could see the ocean here, Diane. The sun's glorious yellow light shimmering as it reflects up off the water of the bay. It looks just like pure liquid, rippling gold. I've never seen anything like it. It's utterly entrancing. Beauty beyond words. You really do need to take a trip out here someday. The world extends beyond that little office you hide in, you know? But you've heard me say all of this before, haven't you? I'll cease boring you with the same old lecture. My apologies. I'll speak to you later, Diane."

There was a quiet click as the voice recorder was shut off. A pale, slender hand placed the device down onto the passenger seat. Fingers drum upon the wheel. The FBI agent's eyes return to the road, before drifting off to casually observe the trees now shading the winding ribbon of tarmac. The hand picks up the recorder once again.

"Oh, Diane, I almost forgot. Got to find out what kind of trees these are. They're really something."

The trees peter out. The town sprawled out before him on the other side of the windshield. His eyes are drawn to the lighthouse shining brightly in the brilliant sunlight. His hand moves to put the recorder down once more, but abruptly returns to the wheel. The device falls into the footwell. The screech of tyres. The agent is forced forwards as the vehicle violently slows, his arms straining to resist the inertia. The vehicle comes to a juddering, torturous stop, wispy tendrils of smoke from the hot rubber rising into the air. The acrid stench seeps into the interior.

He recovers himself and stares at the animal standing in the middle of the road in front of him. It does not move. It merely looks back at him. There is no fear in the sedate brown eyes. No panic. No anxiety. Unlike the eyes of the agent. Sweat beads on his forehead. He can feel it begin to permeate through the back of his shirt. His neck starts to itch as beads of salty liquid appear around the top of the starched, white collar. He relinquishes his grip on the wheel with his left hand, the white area on each knuckle fading as he does so. He slips a finger between collar and skin, the digit moving from one side to the other. He wipes his brow with his forearm. The animal watches.

He looks curiously into the fawn eyes, tilting his head to one side slightly. The eyes of the animal begin to ripple. The undulations spread out as if the air were the surface of a lake disturbed by a stone piercing the membrane of water. He sees the creature no longer. He sees…

The tiny hand of a baby. The dainty fingers gently brush over a pair of lips.

The ripples return.

Two hands now. The hands of an adult. Hands inside surgical gloves. They hold a syringe.

More ripples.

A hand strapped down. An IV pierces the skin. The hand thrashes around wildly. The IV is torn out. Droplets of blood emerge from the miniscule puncture.

The scene ripples and transforms.

The same hand. But this is somewhere else. Now three bracelets adorn the slender, freckled wrist. On a finger is a ring. Two intertwined hearts. One white. One blue. The hand is strapped down here too. A fingernail is viciously torn out. Blood emerges from the wound.

A hand with blue fingernails. Letting a joint fall to the ground. Holding a gun to a forehead. Digging in dirt. The ring of melded hearts decorates a finger.

Two hands. Two rings. The hands joined. The hearts joined.

The small hand of a child. An iridescent blue butterfly rests in the palm.

A hand holding a silver dollar.

A hand resting in deep straw. An empty syringe lies nearby. The hand is still. The fingers are clenched. Tightly. They are clenching something. A tuft of hair. Hair that has been torn out by the roots. Blue hair. Bright blue hair.

The ripples rapidly intensify and pulse one final time. The world returns. The doe still stands and stares at the driver. A blue butterfly rests upon the forehead. The insect alights and flutters away into the trees. The doe gracefully moves on, leaving the agent all alone with his thoughts.

He slowly regains his composure and then retrieves the voice recorder from between his legs.

"Diane. I just had…something just…I don't know how to…never mind."

Click.

Dale Cooper released the brakes and carried on towards the town.

The doe watches the agent drive away. Then Selene rippled away into nothing.


	164. Cards on the Table

David placed the birthday cards and cake down onto the dining room table.

"What the hell is _that_?"

"What does it look like? It's your birthday cake. Your mom cooked it for you last night."

"Jesus! You're kidding me, right? Look at it! Just how fucking old do you think I am? Twelve?"

"I know how it looks, Chloe, but your mom and me thought that seeming as you hardly eat anything now…"

"So what if I don't? What do you care? It's none of your damn business what I do or don't eat."

"Your mom thinks that you may be anorexic or something. We want to help if we can. She's worried about you, Chloe."

"I don't remember asking you for your help. Any of you."

"You never do."

"That's because I don't want…or need anything from you. Ever."

"So you keep saying. Well? Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you…ill?"

"Like I already said, that's none of your business. Where's Joyce?"

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Are you deaf? I asked you where…"

"Yes. I know you did."

"Well? Where the hell is she?"

"In a minute. You don't get to call her that. She is your mother. A little respect please, Chloe."

"What? _What_ did you just say?"

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. You don't get to tell me what to do. Just who in the fucking hell do you think you are? My dad or something? Dream on, prick."

"Chloe, please. Not today. Not on your birthday. I care about you and…"

"Stop. I'm sick of hearing this crap. Yadda yadda yadda. Change the goddamn record."

"It's true."

"Bullshit!"

David Madsen sighed and slumped down into the empty chair at the table.

"Chloe, this has to stop. I'm not your enemy. Please stop treating me like one."

"I will."

"When? What do I have to do? What will it take? Please, tell me."

"You know what you have to do. Go. Leave. Get the hell out of my house."

"I can't do that."

"Why not? What's stopping you?"

"What do you think?"

"Fine. Take her with you. I'm eighteen now. I don't need you. I don't need either of you. I can take care of myself."

"We both know that's never going to happen."

"Well, that's how it is. That's how it's always going to be. I'm never going to like you. Understand? I despise you, and that isn't gonna change any time soon. So get fucking used to it. And don't even try to lecture me about swearing. Go on. I fucking _dare_ you."

"I only do that for your own good. You could be so much more than you are now. You can have a bright future ahead of you. Your mom and I know it. We believe in you, Chloe. You just need to believe in yourself."

"What's this? A goddamn psych session? Since when did you qualify as a therapist?"

David Madsen met his stepdaughter's gaze across the table, his expression one of compassion mixed with exasperation. Nothing was said for a few seconds.

"Do you think you're the only one that's lost something? Your mom lost your dad. I lost…"

"What? What the fuck have _you_ lost?"

"Everything. I lost everything, Chloe. I lost my whole world. And I can _never_ get it back."

"I don't care. Go tell it to someone who gives a shit."

"No. I'm telling _you_. You need to hear it. I used to have a wife. Her name was Jennifer. I loved her more than anyone."

"So? What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing. I don't want you to say anything, Chloe. I just want you to listen. Please."

"Why should I? Don't you think I have anything better to do with my time than listen to your pathetic sob story? Save it."

"Look, maybe we'll never get along…"

"You got that right."

"…but we definitely never will if we don't understand each other."

"I understand you perfectly."

"No. You don't, Chloe. Not yet."

"What is there to understand? Your wife fucked you off and you latched on to my mom. End of story."

"Jennifer didn't leave me, Chloe."

"So you left her? What's the damn difference?"

"She's dead, Chloe. She died. I was with her. I watched her go. I watched her leave me."

Chloe was silent for a while.

"What do you want from me? Sympathy?"

"No. I realise that would be too much to ask from you. I just want you to understand. We've both suffered loss, Chloe. We're alike, you and I. We are."

"I am _nothing_ like you."

"After…afterwards, I found out that she was…she was pregnant. Jennifer was carrying our baby. Our child."

"I…"

"I'm not telling you all this for sympathy. I'm not telling you this for me. I'm telling you this for _you_. I just want you to know that time is a great healer. At first I was a total mess. A wreck. I did nothing. Nothing at all. Just sat and wept. Didn't eat. Couldn't sleep. After a while this stage passed. And then I became angry. Angry with myself. Angry with my friends. With my family. _I was angry at the whole world._ I felt like I had been robbed of all that was most precious to me. And I wanted _revenge_.

I get it, Chloe. I understand. I _know_ where your anger comes from, and I don't blame you. Not one bit. I just want you to know that it won't always be like this. Yes, it will always hurt. That _never_ goes away. But the anger does. It fades. It leaves you. All you need is time."

"David, I…"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be. I know where you are right now, Chloe. It's a bad place. I know. I've been there. But I escaped, and so can you. This is about you, Chloe, not me. One day all what you've been through won't matter as much. One day you'll meet someone special, get married to them, and raise your own family."

"Hasn't my mom told you? Told you about me? What I am? I told her a month ago."

"Told me? Told me what? What about you?"

"I'm never going to have my own family."

"What? Why not? Please don't tell me that there's something wrong with…with your…"

"No. There's nothing wrong down there."

"So…why?"

"I don't like men. I like women. I have a girlfriend. I'm a lesbian."

"You're a _what_?"


	165. The Hard Way

"I can tell by your faces that I really struck a nerve there. Now can we please stop playing games with each other? You may have plenty of time, Chloe, but I do not, and I shouldn't waste what little I have left. I know who you are, Chloe. I also know _what_ you are. And what you can do."

"How? _How_ do you know?"

"Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Does it fucking sound like I have to you? No, I haven't. So quit screwing around and just spit it out."

"You do have such an eloquent way of putting things, Chloe."

"Whatever. Tell me. _Now_."

"Your father showed me."

"My dad is dead."

"Is he? Is he indeed? How can you possibly be so sure about that?"

"You fucking what you sick bastard!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe. That was pretty tactless of me. I sincerely apologise. I never meant to offend you. But I do find that it is best to keep an open mind regarding such matters. I muse about lots of things, both the mundane and…the unusual. And this subject is something that I find my mind increasingly drawn to of late. What is the difference between being alive and being dead? Who is truly alive? Who is really dead? What if life and death are merely two sides of the same coin? Are _you_ alive or dead, Chloe? Are you one state or the other…or both? Hasn't it been said that the cat is simultaneously both alive _and_ dead right up until the moment the box is opened?"

"Listen up, Mr-fucking-Schrödinger, you claim to know heaps about me, but I know absolutely nothing about you. Who the hell are you? Name or we walk."

"Very well. My name is Ed. Ed Bell. I would ask if that rings any bells but...dreadful pun."

"Ha-fucking-ha. Somebody get me to the ER, I'm fucking dying here…"

"I hardly think so. How can you possibly die if…"

"Shut up. I hadn't finished. Look, Mr Ed, I still don't know who you are, so…"

Max gently patted her girlfriend's arm. "Chloe…"

"What?"

"I can remember him. He's telling the truth, Chloe. We _did_ meet him once."

"When? Where?"

"At your…our house. That first Christmas after we met. You gave me Captain and I got you the butterfly globe. He ate dinner with us. He came with Mr Berry. Remember?"

"Nope. Not a damn thing. How come you can and I can't?"

"Because…it doesn't want you to, I think."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Why do you think? Because he must actually be trying to help us, Chloe. And it doesn't want that. It doesn't want anyone helping us. _Think_ Chloe. _Really_ think. Push. Push _hard_. You've done it before. You can do it again."

"Are you sure, Max? Even if we have met him before, that doesn't mean that he's on our side, does it? Maybe he was just casing us out or something? Who knows what for? I don't know who to trust any more, Max. You haven't seen what I've seen."

"You can trust _me_ , Chloe."

"I know that, Max - you're one of the very few people I totally trust, but him? He could be…"

"What? He could be what?"

"Nothing. Alright. I trust you. I'll try. For you."

"No. Not for me. For _us_."

"Okay. Sure. For us. Here goes…this is gonna hurt again, isn't it?"

"Probably. But I reckon it's gonna hurt a lot more if you don't. We have to fight, Chloe. Right?"

"Damn right we do. I believe you, Max."

"Good. You'd better, Price." Max gestured toward the nearby tree stump. "You wanna sit down?"

"Yeah. I guess."

Chloe seated herself upon the truncated corpse of the tree and her forehead wrinkled as her eyes defocused. Max sat down beside her fiancée and wrapped a slender arm around her. "It'll be okay, Chloe. I'm right here."

"Thanks Maxo."

Chloe closed her eyes for a while, emitting occasional stifled sibilations of pain. Max comforted her girlfriend, kissing the blue tresses tenderly. "Don't give up, Chloe. Keep going. It'll stop soon."

A small trickle of blood trailed down from one nostril. "S'okay, Chloe. I got it." Max pulled out a tissue and wiped the scarlet liquid away. "There. All gone."

"Thanks Max."

"Well? Did you get anything?"

"Yeah. I remember now. I remember everything."

"No you do not, Chloe. Not yet. But you will." said a voice. Kate was slowly walking towards the trio at the centre of the clearing. "Chloe, _where_ have you been? _Who_ have you been talking to?"

Chloe instantly jolted up from her sitting position and swiftly took a pistol out from under the waistband of her denims and levelled it straight at the newcomer.

"Stop. On your damn knees. Right fucking now."

"No." replied Kate in a low, matter-of-fact tone.

Max's eyes opened wide with alarm. "Chloe, what the hell! Please, put it away. This isn't you. This isn't _us_."

"It is now. Max, I'm sorry. I know this must look bad, but you know what we're up against. I'm taking no chances. _Especially with her_. She's dangerous."

"Indeed I am. Very, very dangerous. But no more dangerous than you are, Chloe."

"Really? I don't want to hurt anyone. Or kill anyone. I'm not a murderer. But you are. You killed Vanessa. And my dad. Didn't you?"

"In a way I suppose I could be held partly responsible. That I cannot deny."

"Why?"

"Because that is how it has to be."

"No. No it's not. I thought I told you to kneel. Down. Now."

"And I refused. I will never kneel before you. And what exactly do you think that would accomplish, Chloe? Do you really think that you can hurt me with that weapon? If I did intend to harm you, do you not think that I would have done so already?"

"I'm not going to give you any opportunity. We're leaving. Right now."

"To do what, exactly?" asked Kate.

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but we're going to save Vanessa. You are not going to stop me."

"Fine. I won't. Learn the hard way. I'll be waiting here for you when you need me."

"You'll wait a long fucking time."

"That won't be a problem. I, like you, have all the time in the world."


	166. Last Day on Earth

"Everyone, down on your knees."

The bedraggled, bloodied and beaten captives sank to their knees, the caps of bone sinking into the warm sand of the beach.

All of them save one.

"Are you deaf, young missy? I told you to kneel. Now."

"No." the prisoner replied in a low, matter-of-fact tone. "I will never kneel before you. Or anyone else."

"Is that so? Lads, drag the little bitch to her knees. And if she puts up any sort of fight, cut out one of her eyes and force feed it to her."

Four pairs of hands roughly manhandled the young girl to the ground. Her eyes blazed as they did so.

"There we go. Now that wasn't so difficult, was it? Alright. It's time to finally meet the man."

The pirate pursed his lips and whistled loudly. A tall, slender figure emerged from between the trees lining the beach.

"Soiled our breeches yet? No? Somehow I get the feeling that some of you are close. Yes indeed."

The captain strolled along the line-up, casually tapping his thigh with a wooden bludgeon.

"Now, which one of you bastards is the one that killed my men?"

A cutlass was pointed at the back of the only female in the group.

"It's this one. This one here."

"Was it indeed? Are you sure?"

"Aye sir. It was her."

"Hmmm. Let's take a better look at you then, shall we?" he said as he approached the captive and squatted down directly in front of her.

"Hello. I'm Darragh. And you are…"

The question was answered only with a cold, flaming glare of pure hatred.

"A tough one, I see. Good, good."

He rose back to stand upon his feet, groaning quietly as he did so before turning his back for a moment to adjust the patch covering one eye.

"I do not appreciate you killing my men. You have _no_ idea how much that displeases me, young lady. But, I think you are going to understand very shortly. You are going to bitterly regret vexing me. Yes you are. You see, let me explain to you what your whole world consists of now. It's really quite simple. You ready? Here goes. Pay close attention. You work for me now. You do what you're told, when you're told, and you do it to the very best of your ability. If you don't, I will kill you. Savvy?"

The bearded man cupped an ear with one hand. "What? Still nothing to say? You didn't think that you were not going to pay a price for the lives of my men that you took, did you? Now listen. I don't want to kill you people. No. What I want is for you to work for me. You can't work for me if you're dead. But…you killed my men. A whole lot of them. Far, far more than I'm comfortable with. And for that, you have to pay. So now I am going to beat one of you to death with this here cudgel. One of you gets the honour…but who? I have to pick somebody. Everybody's at the table waiting for me to eat."

The grizzled captain whistled quietly to himself, softly stroking his grey beard as he surveyed the souls arranged before him.

"I simply cannot decide. But I have an idea. You. You can choose. You've already killed so many people today. What price one more?"

Silence.

"Very well. You see that fine gentleman over there? The one that captured you and your friends? His name is Sam. He's my right-hand man. I don't know what I'd do without him. He comes in _very, very_ useful. And now he is about to prove his worth to me once again. Sam?"

"Sir?"

"You decide. Which one of these pathetic vermin should I slaughter?"

"Too easy, sir. Her."

"No. Not her. You don't kill the likes of that. Pick again."

"But sir, she is dangerous, and she…"

"Enough! Do not question me! What I say goes. My word is law. And my word is _final_. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Him. This one here."

"Alright. You can breathe. You can blink. You can cry. You will all be crying soon."

The young girl didn't move a muscle as warm blood, bone and brain showered down over her kneeling form. Her face displayed no reaction to the strangled gurgling of the dying boy next to her. The captain swung the bludgeon one last time and then returned to the young girl. He pointed the bloodied stick at her face.

"Look at this. That poor boy just paid the price for your actions today. The least that you can do is take a look at his remains. You owe him that, surely?"

She did not look at the weapon. Her steel-grey eyes met the gaze of her tormentor instead.

"I am going to kill you."

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"It may not be today. It may not be tomorrow. I don't care how long it takes. But one day your time will come, and I will be there when it does. You murdered my parents. You slew my friends – harmless, gentle, peaceful people who never wanted to hurt anyone. You feasted upon their flesh. You destroyed my home. _I am going to end you."_

"I think not, young miss."

The bludgeon struck the crown of her head and her world faded to black.

* * *

 

When she awoke she found herself lying upon a floor of rough wooden boards. The rocking motion beneath her told her that they were already at sea. She could feel the soreness where the club had struck her skull. Painfully opening her eyes she saw bars, and beyond them the figure of a man bent over a table studying something. He turned suddenly.

"If you weren't behind those bars I would have killed you already. Think yourself lucky, little girl."

"You are the lucky one."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If these bars were not between us _I_ would have killed _you_ already."

Sam spat at her through the cage. "I am going to take great pleasure in watching you suffer, bitch."

He left the cabin and it was mere moments before the captain entered.

"How are you feeling? I hope your head isn't too painful. I tried to strike you only as hard as was strictly necessary."

"I am fit enough to fight."

"I don't doubt it. You truly are a remarkable young lady. I've never met anyone quite like you in all my time on earth."

"Your time on earth is running out."

"I don't think you fully understand the gravity of the predicament that you are now in. We are at sea, far from any land. Even if you were to somehow escape that cage and make your way undetected through a ship full of incredibly aggrieved men intent on having their sordid way with you before ripping you apart and feasting upon your cadaver, there is nowhere for you to swim to. You would drown."

"Death would be better than being in this cage."

"You don't have to be in there, you know? I didn't put you in there solely for my own protection. You are in there for your own protection, also."

"You expect my gratitude?"

"You did kill their friends and family."

"You murdered mine. The scales are balanced."

"Indeed they are. So where do we go from here, you and I?"

"I have already told you. You and I go nowhere. I am going to kill you."

The ageing pirate sighed then slid a tray of food under the bars. "You should eat. You must be hungry. You've been out for quite some time."

"What is it?"

"It's deer."

"With some human on the side? My parents?"

"No. No, I promise it's just deer meat. One of the fine beasts from your old home, actually. They really are most delicious."

"I would rather starve to death than eat anything that you give to me. I will never believe a single word that spills from your lips."

"I have been quite honest with you. I may be a vicious pirate, but I am a man of my word. Do you really want this to be your last day on earth? It doesn't have to be this way. I can give you the finest of foods, the most gorgeous of garments, take you to places of such beauty. The whole world could be your oyster. You see that bed over there? You could sleep in that instead of on the floor. All you have to do is let go of the past and look to the future. I think that's the only way I'm going to be able to convince the others."

"Convince them of what?"

"That you can come around. You're strong. You have heart. You're loyal. And you're… _special_."

He took the young girl's hand that was clasped around one of the bars and caressed it lovingly. " _Very, very_ special. Please, tell me your name."

There was a sudden, harsh crack and the captain recoiled back towards the table, his arm folded into his midriff.

"You stupid little bitch! You are making it increasingly difficult to keep you alive. What am I supposed to tell the others now?"

"Selene."

"What?"

"You can tell them that Selene is the name of the little girl that broke your filthy fingers."


	167. Home Again

"Chloe, wait."

"What?"

"Please don't be angry with me, but…I don't like it that you're carrying a gun around with you."

"Why would I be angry? Especially with you. You think that I actually _like_ carrying it or something?"

"No. But…why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think? Because I knew you'd freak."

"Well, yeah. Of course. With good reason. And I _really_ don't like how much stuff you're hiding from me. You can tell me anything, Chloe. _Anything_. I know you've changed a lot since we were kids, but…this? It's too much, Chloe. This isn't the you I know."

"I know Max, but…we might need it."

"For what? We can't kill that thing with it, can we? So what use is it?"

"It can kill people."

"What? Are you freakin' serious? I don't want to hurt anyone, Chloe. Do you?"

"No, 'course I don't. I hope I never, ever have to use it. But there might be a time when we have no choice. Better safe than sorry, right? Besides, it's not even loaded…yet."

"Yeah, sure, that makes it all okay then, doesn't it?" Max said sarcastically. "Do you _even_ have any bullets for it?"

"Yes. Look Max, I admit this is far from an ideal situation, and I know it's upsetting you. Truth is, I'm more than a little scared about carrying it around myself, but we're in some _real_ deep shit here if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, I know that, but it could get us even deeper into the crap, and, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, _especially_ if it's empty. What if someone calls your bluff? What then, Chloe? We'll be screwed."

"So you're saying that I should load it?"

"No…yes…maybe…fuck, I dunno. I'm just scared, Chloe. Scared for _you_. If anything ever happened to you, I'd just…I'd just…you know. I _need_ you. I need you with me. I can't make it through this world without you."

"Neither can I…make it without you, I mean. Listen, I'm not sure about the whole gun thing either, but I'll make you a deal, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I carry some ammo with me, but I keep it out of the gun until we need it. I'll use it only as a last resort. Alright?"

"I dunno, Chloe."

"It's not like I've _never_ fired a gun before Max. I've done it hundreds and hundreds of times. And I'm _good_ at it. _Real, real good_."

"Shooting at targets is nowhere near the same as killing another person, Chloe. Could you even do that – actually _kill_ another human being? Pull the trigger and end their life? People like…like _her_?"

"Yeah. Yes I could. I know it. If she, or anyone else, ever threatened you I'd do anything to protect you. _Anything._ Nobody else matters except you. Nobody."

"Did you have the gun with you when Prescott attacked me?"

"No. That's what made me decide to start carrying it. No one hurts you."

"If you had been carrying it, would you have threatened him with it? Would you have shot him if you could?"

"I dunno. I guess. Probably. Or I might just have kicked his ass."

"This isn't how I want us to lead our life, Chloe. Guns. Violence. Killing. I don't want that to be us."

"You think I do? I never asked for any of this shit, Max. But this shit has found us. What else are we supposed to do? Run away? Surrender? Let them win? No fucking way! Not now that I have you."

"'Them'?"

"What?"

"You said 'let _them_ win'. Who's 'them'? Who exactly do you mean?"

"Selene and Anpao. What if they're secretly working together? Together against us. Or maybe they're fighting each other and just using us as pieces in their game?"

"Is that what you think they're doing?"

"I don't know. But I reckon there's something major going on, something way bigger than just us. There is a hell of a lot we still don't know."

"Well then we have to find out somehow. Right?"

"Yeah. I'm working on it. Once I've sorted things with your mom, I'm gonna start by trying to find out some more about Kate…or Selene…or whoever or _whatever_ the fuck she is. I want to know what the hell she's doing. Why is she here? What does she want? What does she want with _us_? There's just so many damn questions. If I didn't have you here I think I'd totally lose my shit."

"Just as well I am here then. We'll find out what's going on, Chloe. Together."

"Cool. But that can wait until later. You ready to go in?"

"No. Are you?"

"I'm not ready for anything, Max, but if we don't save her no one else will."

"So what _exactly_ are you going to do?"

"First thing I need to do is drive that fucking thing out of her."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. Last time I told it to go and then…and then…"

"What?"

"I dunno. But I've been thinking about it since. It was hella weird. I felt something happening inside of me, in my chest and stomach. Like a fluttering or something. It did something to me. Then I could feel that thing inside her. It was _horrible_. Totally merciless, heartless and emotionless. Like cold steel. I've never felt anything like it. I could feel your mom too, but only faint and far away. She was trying to talk to me, I think. Not out loud, though. Like whispers in my head. I sorta pushed…no, that's not right. I…er…shone…glowed…like a…just like a…fuck! I can't remember. Anyway, I was trying to get it away from her…and then something strange happened…"

"What? Chloe? What happened?"

"It…went. All of a sudden it just wasn't there any more. It was like it…ran away…or flew away…to get away from _me_."

"It's frightened of you? Seriously?"

"No. I don't think so. I think it didn't want me to…feel it, to see what it's really like…or something. It was trying to hide. Hide from me."

"Why?"

"It doesn't like…doesn't like the light…it hurts its eyes…makes them sting…makes it blind…and…and…"

"Chloe, your nose is bleeding again. Take a minute, okay?"

"Huh? What?"

Max withdrew a tissue from her bag and soaked up the droplets. "I said your nose is…"

"I heard that. I mean…what was…what was I saying? Just then? I think it was…important."

"Yeah. Maybe it was. Don't worry. I'll remember what you said. I'll tell you later. Promise. I just don't think you should push again right now, Chloe. It's hurting you."

"Yeah. Just don't forget, Max."

"I won't. Come on. Let's get you sat down for a minute." Max said as she opened the door and escorted her fiancée inside.


	168. Absent Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Spoiler warning - this chapter features some dialogue from episode I of Life is Strange: Before the Storm.

"I love staring into your eyes as you're coming. Shame you can't see what I see." whispered Rachel softly as she stroked her lover's blue locks.

"What do you see?" Chloe murmured dreamily as her orgasm ebbed away.

"I see…raw, and rough. So much fucking intensity. But there's fragility and vulnerability there too. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul, and in those moments I see all the way into yours. I see the secret self that you try to hide from the world. But there's still something in there I can't see. There's a part of you shrouded in an impenetrable mist. I wonder what lies beyond the veil. There's something very…strange about you. You're hella mysterious, Chloe Price."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. I've spent a lifetime studying the human condition, and no one has ever had me as stumped as you have."

"A lady should have secrets."

"A lady? You? As fucking if!"

Chloe playfully smacked her girlfriend on the arm.

"And you are?"

"Yes. Most definitely."

"Yeah, right. Refined ladies _do not_ do what you just did to me. You're an animal."

"Are you complaining, Price?"

"Fuck no!"

"Thought as much." said Rachel with a coy grin.

"Can you pass over the bag? I need to… _you know_."

"I quite like the idea of having you covered in my sex." teased Rachel as she handed over the small leather satchel.

"I'm sure you do, but if I leave it too long it'll start attracting flies and shit."

"You are so gross!"

"Me? Don't blame me. You're the one that did this to me."

"And don't you ever forget it. No one can do to you what I can. Right?"

"No arguments here. You saw the state I was in."

"So we may not be members of the Mile High Club yet, but does fucking on a train count us in for the Mile Long Club?"

"Yep. I'm calling it. High five."

The girl's hands met with a small slapping sound but did not part ways after the ritual.

"Let's do something fun."

"We just did."

"Something _else_."

"Awwww."

"You're ready again already?"

"Yup. You can do that to me forever."

"Uhuh. My turn next time. _You_ fuck _me_. I get to come, and _you_ get to tell me what you see in _my_ eyes."

"Ohhhh fuuuuck Rach. Now. Right fucking now."

"Nope. Now we're going to play a game. _My_ game."

"Okay. But it'd best be a real short one."

"Patience, Price. So, you ready?"

"Yup. Get your clothes off."

"And you had the temerity to call _me_ an animal?"

"Yep. A tiger."

"A lion, actually. Leo. Hear me roar."

"I'm gonna make you purr, not roar…or mebbe a bit of both."

"I look forward to it. But first it's time for Truth and Lies. It's a game where each person offers up three 'facts' about themselves, two of which are the truth, and one of which is a lie. Simple. And then the other person has to guess which is which."

"Sounds fun. You're on."

"Cool. I'll start. First, I'm ambidextrous…"

"Duh!" interrupted Chloe. "Too easy. Come on Rach! You can do better than that. I expected more from you. We both know what you just did with your hands. _Both_ your hands. True. Next!"

"Yeah. Guess that was a major no-brainer. Okay…my dad's a cop. And last but not least – when I was little I burned down the tree in the garden and killed the baby birds that were nesting in it."

"Hmmm. Tricky."

"Well?"

"I dunno…erm…I can sorta see your dad as a cop, but then again…"

"Take your time, Price."

"Er…nope, your dad's not a cop and you did kill the birds."

"Damn Price! Not bad! Colour me impressed."

"I've heard that it's really hard to impress the infamous Rachel Amber. I'm going to feel good about that one."

"Well, I thought that I was a really good liar. When your dad is the district attorney, I guess lying is…something you get used to."

"Holy shit! Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Damn! Now I know who to call if I need to get out of a ticket, then. I'll give them to you later and you can mail them home. Bang! Sorted."

"You wish. Right. You're up. Hit me with number one."

"Um…okay…I used to be the lead guitarist of an all-girl Misfits cover band. We called ourselves 'The Missfits'."

"Did you indeed?" asked Rachel as she gently ran her fingers over her partner's hands.

"Hell yeah! I was totally awesome!"

"I'm sure you were. Next."

"I'm a secret total fucking nerd. I fucking _love_ science. Can't get enough of it."

"Name your favourite scientist."

"Extra questions? Is this allowed? I didn't ask you any. Not fair."

"Your loss. Winners make their own rules, Chloe. Answer the question."

"You're brutal."

"I know. Now out with the name."

"Okay, okay. My two fav scientists are Angela Ziegler and Elisabet Sobeck."

"Who the hell are they?"

"Ziegler is a Swiss doctor who specialises in…sorry. That was the start of a major nerd-out there. Yawnfest material."

"You're probably right. But I said pick _one_. Not two. Choose."

"Well, they're both hella smart, but I'd have to go with Ziegler."

"Why her?"

"'Cos she's hot as fuck. I mean, she has the brains of a goddamn genius with looks to die for. How often do you see that? Slim, blond, young, sexy as shit. She's the whole package. And then some."

"Great! Sounds like I don't stand a chance."

"I didn't mean…"

"Relax Chloe. I'm just messing with you. What's your third thing?"

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a pirate…I kinda still do."

"Shiver mi timbers! Pirate Price of Arrrrrcadia Bay."

"Groan."

"You have no appreciation for my scintillating wordplay, Chloe Price! Anyway, I think I have your number."

"Shoot."

"Of course you wanted to be a pirate. Sail the open seas…"

"Buckling swashes and swishing swords."

"Plundering secret treasure troves. Exploring mysterious caverns…"

"Fuck yeah! I love exploring your…"

"I know you do."

"Did I mention my love of booty? Your booty in particular?"

"I think all that swooning over your sweetheart Swiss doctor has put you on heat."

"Nope. That's on you."

"So, pirate. Obviously true."

"You got me. Wanna be my first mate?"

"Oh, are you accepting applications?"

"Considering it. Only for the right person, though. She has to be hot, sexy, and hella cool."

"Your doctor friend again? A girl could get jealous, you know."

"Shut up."

"Okay, you say you love science, yet you are failing chemistry."

"You're saying failing chemistry means I hate science?"

"Or that Blackwell doesn't inspire your best work."

"That place is a hellhole filled with shit, where shitty people go to be shitty to each other and themselves."

"Right. School sucks but you _do_ love science. I'm gonna say true. Sooooo let's talk about this lead guitarist business…"

"The business of show."

"As much as I'd love to be a groping groupie to your all-girl cover band, 'The Missfits', I'm gonna have to call BS on that one."

"What? You don't think _I_ can rock?"

"On the contrary. You absolutely rock. The problem is…your hand is smooth. No calluses. You don't play guitar. Never have. Pity, too. You'd look hot on stage. So, if my math is correct, you told me two truths and one lie. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Playing the game. A lot of people refuse to open up. But you did."

"I feel like I can trust you."

"Cool. Not everyone would admit to wanting to be a pirate."

"Yeah, but eye patches are sooooo cool."

"And rum is delicious."

"Seconded. Anyways, how far are we going on this train?"

"I dunno. Maybe we'll stay on all the way to Seattle. Go and pay your friend Max a little visit?"

Chloe's face instantly fell into sadness as if someone had flicked a switch.

"What's up? I thought that you didn't…"

"Rachel, please. Not today. _Especially_ not today. I'm trying really hard not to think about her…trying to forget."

"We've spoken about her before. And you know I'm sorry about that time with the drawing. I won't be angry with you."

"I know. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Today is…her birthday. Please Rach, I don't want to do this. We've had a great day and I'll just end up crying and…"

"Shhhh. It's okay. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I love you. Don't ever leave me. Please."

"I won't. Love you too."

The long slow kiss came to an end as Rachel suddenly broke it off.

"Check it out! We're here!"

"What? Where is here?"

"Jump and find out."

"Jump? Are you freakin' serious?"

"Yes! Now!"

"Fuck it!"

The two girls jumped from the boxcar and wandered off through the forest hand-in-hand as a doe looked on from the shadows.


	169. Uncaged

"Come on my lovely little ladies. Let's have a looksee at your scary PJs then."

"BOO!" yelled Chloe and Max in unison as they leapt into the bedroom, claws raised monster style.

William staggered backwards holding a hand to his chest in a mock heart attack.

"You little monkeys! You frightened the life right out of me!"

"Haha! That's what Halloween's for."

"Are you okay Uncle William?"

"Yes Munchkin. I'm fine. I was just fooling. Wooooo. I see you're sporting a dark and scary butterfly."

"No, silly. It's a moth. They come out at night and suck blood and stuff. Jus' like vampires. Real creepy like."

"I see. A vampire moth. Very fitting indeed."

"Yeah. Chloe and me thought so."

"And what that's you have on yours, Princess? A crow? Flying into the sun?"

"Uhuh. It's a raven. A _zombie_ raven. Scary, huh?"

"It sure is…someone once told me something about the raven…"

"Who?"

"Someone a lot older and wiser than me."

"I bet it was that Edgar Poe dude."

"No, it wasn't. But it's good that you've heard of him."

"So who told you then? What did they say?"

"About the raven?"

"Yeah. Duh."

"They told me that the raven's grinning face betrays its inner trickster spirit. Their people believed that the raven is to be respected…but never, ever trusted."

"Cool. A tricksy demon zombie raven. Awesome!"

"Okay. Into bed you get, then. It's getting late."

"Not too late for a story, Daddy?"

"It's never too late for a story. Just the one, mind. No encores tonight."

"Okay Daddy. Can we have a ghost story?"

"I suppose we could. Would you be okay with that, Munchkin? I don't want you to have any bad dreams."

"S'okay, Uncle William. I know I'm totes safe here."

"Yes you are. None of us would ever let anyone hurt you. So, you both ready?

"Bring it on!"

"Alright. Now if you remember, the last time we were with poor Selene she was locked in a cage aboard the pirate ship…"

* * *

The galleon rode wildly up and down the troughs and peaks of the tumultuous waves. The tempest thundered all around The Sable Witch. Lightning tore the sky apart. It briefly illuminated the inside of the captain's cabin, revealing the hulking figure sleeping atop the large bed. The fulminant light flickered upon a small figure curled up on the rough boards behind the bars. Pitch darkness returned to the room once more. The only sound apart from the storm was the raspy snoring of the sleeping man.

A faint click.

A slight rustling sound from the cage as the raven-haired girl stirred. Metallic clanking as the manacles on the four slender limbs moved slightly in the darkness.

A door creaked as it was opened slowly and stealthily.

From behind the bars two silver gimlets glinted in the gloom as a pair of eyes attempted to pierce the black murk of the room.

Time passed. The stormy night held its breath.

The bed suddenly erupted as if emulating the wildness of the sea outside. The sound of thrashing and strangled gurgling filled the cabin.

Silence once more.

"Wake up you little bitch. It's time for you to get what you deserve." said a voice menacingly as the cage was unlocked.

"I am awake. I woke as soon as you opened the door. Step one foot inside this cage and I will kill you."

"Will you? Will you really? And how do you plan to do that, exactly? Your one and only protector is dead. You are shackled to the floor. Darragh may have had many faults, but I know that he was really good at securing his captives. None have ever escaped…and neither will you. You die tonight."

"Go on then. Do it. Get it over with."

Sam chuckled malevolently. "Oh no little missy. You don't get off that easy. Darragh may have been granted a swift death, but you will not be shown such mercy. Like I said, I am going to enjoy watching you suffer."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him?"

"Why do you think?"

"Because he wouldn't let you kill me. And also because if you couldn't have him, then nobody else would."

"What! What did you just say, bitch?"

"I've been in here a long time. Plenty of time to watch. Nothing else much to do, really. And I have been watching _you_. You don't like women. You like men. To be more specific, you liked Darragh."

"I'll cut your fucking tongue out if you say another word…"

"Do I look frightened to you?"

"No. No you do not. Not yet. But you will. I promise you that. First I'm going to take from you what I couldn't get from him. It won't be as good, but at Ieast I'll get the pleasure of seeing the pain in your eyes as I defile you. And after I'm done with you, I'm going to take you out there for the rest of the lads to do the same. And I am going to watch all of it. Every fucking hole in your body is going to bleed, little girl. Every single last one. And when you do eventually die, we'll eat what's left of your battered and bruised corpse. Our sated appetites will be the only memorial that you leave behind."

"None of what you just said will come to pass."

"Why not? What can possibly stop me?"

"The thing that is standing right behind you."

"What the fuck are yo…" Sam began as he turned his head.

The deathly pale hand bought the bludgeon down with such inhuman force that it caused the skull to instantly cleave asunder and drive one eye out of the socket. Sam fell to the floor, twitched spasmodically for a while, and then never moved again. Above the dead man an ashen grey tongued slivered between two blue lips.

"She is _mine_."

* * *

 

"What was it, Daddy? Was it Darragh? Is he a zombie or something?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Awwww."

"I said just _one_ story. And I meant it."

"Meanie."

"I love you too, Princess." William said with a smile.

"Love you more."

"Impossible. So Max, not too scary for you?"

"Nope. I'm never scared when I've got my Chloe. Sleepy snuggle time."

"C'mere Maximus. Wanna tickle?"

"Uncle William, tell her!"

"Chloe…"

"Okay, okay. But that just means double tickles in the morning, Maxo."

"I don't doubt it."

"Alright girls. Sweet dreams my beautiful babies. Love you both to the stars and back. Goodnight my Arcadia Bay dreams."

"Goodnight Dad."

"G'nite Uncle William."

As the two girls slept in each other's arms, a raven alighted from the roof above their heads and flew off into the moonlit night.

 


	170. The Tracks of Her Tears

Joyce placed her hands upon the front of her thighs and bent down to peer into the oven before exiting the kitchen and calling up the stairs. "Chloe?"

A dull, muffled response came from her daughter's bedroom. "What?"

"It's nearly noon. Are you coming down today at some point? What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About how I just want today to be over. About how no one can give me the gifts that I really want. They're gone. Forever. And no one can bring them back. Not even you."

Joyce began to climb the stairs. "Oh Princess." she said with concern. "I know. Really I do. Can I come in?"

"Please don't Mom. I want to be alone right now."

"Today isn't the day to be alone, Chloe."

"How can I _not_ be alone? I'm more alone now than I've ever been."

Joyce opened the door and saw Chloe placing something underneath the bed, the young girl's head bowed down so her mother couldn't see her face. "I feel lonely sometimes too, Chloe, and it hurts. I know how much it hurts, baby. But I'm here for you, my Princess. Today and every day."

"Yes, you are. But other people aren't. How can you make that better? Can you bring them back?"

"I wish I could, my baby. I wish I could more than anything. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You mean that? Anything?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Then leave me. Please get out. That's the only thing you can do to help me right now."

"Oh Chloe. I hate to hear you talk like this. It hurts me to see you hurting. I can't just leave you up here like this. Not today."

She moved towards the bed to comfort her daughter. Chloe's head suddenly shot upwards and Joyce could see her raw, red eyes and the tracks of her tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Joyce said nothing. She merely wrapped her baby in her arms and buried her head into Chloe's long, flowing hair. Chloe broke down completely and her slim frame juddered with unrestrained, convulsive sobs. Eventually Joyce whispered softly into Chloe's ear. "I know your dad is gone baby. And I know you miss Max, too."

"Why Mom? Why has she abandoned me like this? What did I ever do to her? When I needed her more than ever, she wasn't there. Just…gone. I miss her sooooo much, Mom. I'd do anything to see her smile today. I love her, Mom. And I thought she loved me back. She was my best friend. My _only_ friend. The only friend that I ever needed. My angel. We were so damn close. How could she do this to me?"

"I don't know, Princess. I'm sure Max would never do anything to hurt you. Not ever. She'd rather hurt herself than hurt you. There must be a good reason why she hasn't called. I don't know what that reason is, but there is one thing I _do_ know – she _does_ love you, Chloe. She always has. And whatever it is that's keeping her from you, it won't last. She'll do whatever it takes to get back to you. You know her as well as I do. She's strong. A lot stronger than people who don't know her think she is. She won't let anything stop her. Nothing will keep her from you. _Nothing_."

"I wish I could believe that, Mom."

"Believe it. Because it's true. Deep down you know it is. Don't you?"

"I…I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"One day you will, Chloe. One day you'll know Max better than anyone else in the world. She'll let you into the deepest, most secret, most guarded parts of herself. She'll open herself up to you totally, Chloe. You and you alone. One day you'll know everything. One day you'll understand. All you need is time."

"Time? Time has done nothing but take things from me - the most precious things I had. The last thing I want is more of it. Time can go hang."

"Do you remember when your swing broke?"

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You and Max were upset about it. You both loved that swing, didn't you?"

"Yeah. So?"

"You couldn't play on it for days because your dad was staying at Uncle Aaron's for a spell and wasn't here to fix it. You missed the swing…and you missed your dad. But they both came back, didn't they? Your dad came back, and he repaired the swing for you. Once it was fixed the swing never broke again. Sometimes you have to lose things for a while so that they can come back. And when they return, they return better and stronger than they ever were before."

"The swing was just a _thing_ , Mom. Things don't matter. People matter. I don't care about things."

"You're right. But I wasn't really talking about the swing, though. Chloe…Max never left you. Neither did your dad. They're both still with you. Maybe not in the physical sense, but they're with you in the most important sense of all, the only sense that matters. They both love you, Chloe. I know that you must be able to feel that love – their love for _you_."

"Maybe. Maybe I do. But what good is that? It just makes it hurt even more. None of us should be apart. It isn't fair."

"I know it isn't. None of us deserve to be alone…Chloe…listen…I…er…need to tell you something…something…erm…something about being alone…about _me_ being alone."

"What?"

"I… _can't_ be alone, Princess. I just can't. We're…um…having a guest come for dinner today."

"Who? Why? I don't feel much like company today, Mom. Cancel it. I don't want to see anyone. Not today. Not for a long time."

"But they want to meet _you_ , Princess. I've told them so much about you already, and it's been nearly a month…"

"A month? What are you talking about?"

"Someone…came into the diner a while back. We talked for a while, and…he seems really nice. His name is David and…"

"No. Please no. Please tell me this isn't happening."

"I didn't want to tell you this late, but I wasn't sure you'd understand. Besides, David and I are just friends. Nothing has happened between us. I promise."

"But it will. How could you do this? To Dad? To me? Thanks Mom. This is just about the worst gift you could ever have got me. A new fucking dad? Are you _actually_ serious? Just fucking fantastic! Way to go Mom! Merry fucking Christmas Chloe!"

"Chloe…"

"GET OUT! JUST FUCKING GET OUT!"


	171. Trash and Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter contains some content from episode IV of Life is Strange: Before the Storm.

"Chloe, we're supposed to be cleaning the room, and so far all we've done is play dress-up with the clothes we're meant to be sorting for trash."

"Yeah? So? I mean, what kind of mom is it that makes their kid clean their room on their birthday? Besides, I'm glad we did. You make a really cute pirate, Caulfield…I bet Ann Bonny and Mary Read would have liked to, ahem, 'swash your buckle' when you grew up."

"What? What the heck is all that garbage supposed to mean?"

"I thought you knew your pirates, Maxo. Some people say that Anne and Mary were…erm…used to…you know…kiss each other and stuff…"

"Eh? Two women? Doing… _things_? To each other? No way Chloe! Why the hell would they want to… _did they really_?"

"I dunno. Bonny did marry a couple of dudes and ended up having a baby. So who knows? Mebbe they did. Mebbe they didn't."

"I'm gonna go with they didn't. Seems real strange to me."

"Duh. Yeah. We're just kids. I'm a terrific twelve and you're a tiny ten. What do we know about grown-ups and their sloppy squelching?"

"Ew! 'Squelching'? You always manage to make things sound so totally gross…hey, what's your dad's camera doing in here?" said Max, eager to change the subject.

"He said I could bring it up here for you to use. He's tired of watching you drool all over yourself every time he uses it…his words, not mine."

"Your dad is the best."

"Sure. Just don't ever tell him that. We need to keep him on his toes."

"Imma gonna tell him you said that."

"We both know that you won't, dork."

"I might."

"Really? Who do you love more? Me or my dad?"

"Not fair!"

"Who says I play fair? I play dirty. Winners make their own rules, Caulfield."

"That's just another way to describe cheating."

"It's all relative."

"If you say so. What about this for the trash? Seems like a good candidate."

"Are you insane? That's my entire magic collection. Do you know how many weeks of allowance this cost?"

"You haven't touched this for so long that it wouldn't surprise me if mice are living in it."

"The only reason I haven't bothered with it is because my assistant turned out to be a total wuss who gets squeamish at the sight of fake blood."

"At least you didn't saw me in half. How are you planning to clean this place if you won't throw away anything?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets. Put it back."

"Fine. That's it. I'm calling off the search. If you want more trash, you'll have to find it yourself."

"Well, it wasn't exactly the purge Mom was hoping for. But at least we tried, right?"

"Ahem. _I_ tried. You…well, you were just extremely _Chloe_ about the whole endeavour."

"You mean cool, casual and chilled out? Yeah, I know. I am awesome, right?"

"Amongst other things. You're a nerd, too."

"Dork."

"Punk."

"Punks are cool. I win."

"I didn't know we were having a contest."

"And that's why you lost."

"I should hate you, Price."

"But you don't. I've got you twirled around my finger…and you know it."

"Don't I just. I can't help but love you."

"Damn right you do you mushy weirdo…you know what, Max Caulfield?"

"What, Chloe Price?"

"This." Chloe wrapped Max in a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're the frickin' best. That's all."

"Damn right I am. About time you realised it, Price. The best things in life come in small packages."

"You're the best thing in my life."

"Awwww. You can be so sweet sometimes. You're a mushy weirdo as well as me."

"Tell anyone and I'll do unspeakable things to your precious Captain. I'll start by ripping open his…"

"…and now we're right back to total _Chloeness_ again."

"You love it. So shut up. We've got the whole evening ahead of us. What do two girls with clean rooms and clean slates want to get into tonight?"

"A clean room and a clean slate? You? Funny."

"So I can add comedic genius to my long list of awesome attributes? Thanks Max. Good to know."

"I'm sure. So what are we gonna do then? Got anything particular in mind?"

"You bet your ass I do. I found this when I was digging around before you got here."

"A tape player? What you wanna do with that?"

"We could make a time capsule for us to dig up when we're older. We can put all sorts in it and then bury it somewhere. And we'll do it pirate style. Buried treasure sorta thing. Cool?"

"Sure. For once you've actually come up with a good idea, dork."

"I come up with _all_ the great ideas, Maxo. I thought we'd make a recording of ourselves first of all."

"Neat."

"So, you ready?"

"Now?"

"No time like the present."

"I guess. Okay. Let's do this."

"Remember – we're pirates."

"Got it. Hit the damn button."

"And…action…avast, future wayfarer! Ye have uncovered the audio log of the most fearsome pirates in the Bay of Arcadia – Max Sparrow and Captain Chloe. This 'ere is Cap'n Chloe and this is…". Chloe nudged her companion in the side.

"…er…Max Sparrow. This sounds so dumb…"

"Shhhhh. Just roll with it." whispered Chloe.

"…um…so, yer in search of buried treasure, are ye? Well, if it's treasure ye seek…"

William poked his head through the bedroom door. "Do mine eyes spot two fair pirate wenches? What have we…"

"Dad! Go away! We're in the middle of an important secret project!"

"Oh, a secret project. I see. I apolog…"

"I mean it! Get out!"

"Alright, alright. Special birthday supper's in five. Don't forget to wash your hands, you grubby little scallywags…"

"Okay. We will. Now go! And do it quietly. We're recording here…carry on Maxo."

"Shall we rewind and start again?"

"Nah. We haven't got time. This will have to do."

"Okay…as I was saying, if it be treasure ye seek, ye've come to the right place. But be forewarned, the journey will be treacherous and full of…treachers."

"Class."

"Shut up. To find the treasure of Price Isle, you be needing the map from the manuscripts of Captain Chloe and Super Max Sparrow. Only the map can lead ye to the treasure ye seek. But be forewarned…uh…again. Only those who be pure of heart will be able to find the treasure. The best of luck to ye and…uh…bye."

Chloe shut off the tape. "Dude that was…"

"Hilarious." giggled Max.

"I was gonna say lame. 'Treachers'? Dumbass."

"Trust me. Future us will find that the funniest part. For an alleged comedic genius you seem pretty untrained in the art of silliness."

"That's what I have you for, dork."

William called up the stairs. "Time to come down for yer rations, yer scurvy dogs."

"Coming Dad. Race yer little Sparrow! Last one to the table scrubs the decks!"


End file.
